Jedi legends: The Battleground Of Brothers
by QueenYoda
Summary: The third in the Jedi legend series. Apart, these two are legends. But together, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi have managed the impossible. And they expect to do it again. But this mission is different, old wounds and enemies emerge. And before they know it, they aren't fighting Sith anymore, but each other and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**_Two years after the rise of the Empire_**

Prologue:

~Windu's POV~

"The situation is dire."

Dire? No, the situation was past dire, it had been past dire two months ago. The only difference was that two months ago, it had not been something as huge as this.

Mace could swear the force was doing this on objective, that it wanted the Sith to win, and was purposefully slaughtering Jedi. He sighed.

"What do you require, majesty?" he asked the king, who also was sighing.

The Jedi council members stayed silent; too exhausted to say much. This campaign had turned into something more. It had killed six Jedi already. Two of which had been masters.

"I need more troops, if you want the truth," The king snapped, his hot temper only fueled by anxiety. He had already lost his throne, his parents; he was a sixteen-year-old king, orphaned by Empire troops who had killed his parents a month earlier. Along with the Jedi master who had tried to protect them.

Now, he was in hiding, frustrated by his inability to help his people.

Mace, too, was frustrated and anxious; the people of the several planets that made up one system, united and called Coptic, had been invaluable allies and patient helpers to the rebel Alliance. Yet, now that they were in trouble, there was only so much the Rebels they had funded could do to help them. It infuriated Mace as much as the king.

"We are rather wary of that, as I'm sure you understand," Master Shaak Ti spoke up, her calm and soft voice cutting through their frustration kindly. Sometimes Mace Windu wondered what he would do without the other Jedi to keep his insanity under-wraps.

"Already, six Jedi have died during the battles for your world. We are spread thin, young one," perhaps it was the informal use of the name he was no longer called, or maybe it was the gentle, motherly exterior of Shaak Ti that made the king's young blue face relax.

"I'm aware of that, and I know you're trying your best," he sighed, calmer this time.

"But the fact still remains that my planets are literally being burned away, my people are being enslaved, and you are not doing much else to help us," he said respectfully but plainly. Mace sighed.

"Think, I can," Yoda broke in, his ragged face weary and strained. In the two years the war had gone on, he had grown so much older, in both looks and emotions, and Yoda had seen every dark moment in the history of the Jedi.

This war, by far, though, had been the darkest moment they had ever encountered. Despite the fact that a year ago, Skywalker's former apprentice had been able to blow up the Sith palace and destroy dozens of villains in the process.

Mace was not so dim as to believe that this was not revenge for that, no matter it had happened a year earlier.

"Of two more Jedi we can send, who of some help might be," they all stared, the king hopefully, at their wise leader. "Who, master?" Master Fisto asked. Yoda only blinked, as if the answer was supposed to be obvious.

Immediately, it was.

Who were the two they had always gone too when things became impossible? What team had always been the last resort, and the only resort they trusted? Who was known to the rest of the universe as 'The team?'

The _Negotiator_ and _The Hero With No Fear_. The Chosen one and The Hero of many battles. Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"No," he said firmly, immediately. "With the amount of Jedi who have been killed during this campaign, Master, I do not think this is wise," he said, his voice edged with sharpness.

They were one of the best teams in the Order, and besides, he did not want any more deaths. Especially not theirs.

He did not particularly like Skywalker; in fact he loathed the boy secretly. He was too unpredictable, too untrusting, too…. Dark. Sometimes he signified everything that had destroyed Mace's world.

Why Qui-gon had picked this boy out of the thousands of strong force users was a mystery, he was so like Qui-gon, and yet so much like Sidious.

He did not understand what it was like to be a true Jedi, and the fact that he had been trained by a true Jedi was what made this such an outrage.

Obi-wan, though, was a prodigy, a perfect memory of his dead master, at the same time as being his complete polar opposite.

Obi-wan was a miracle of the force itself. To have grown up and gone through the obstacles he had gone through and yet having come out as he had.

Mace admired the younger man almost as much as he did Yoda, and that was something worth admiring itself.

He could not doubt their abilities, though, no one could. Apart, the two were legends. But together, together they were just plain…. Extraordinary.

That was why the Jedi could not lose them. They meant too much, they **_were _**too much. Skywalker was the last hope for the Jedi, he and his part in the prophecy. Obi-wan was just **_another word_** for peace to some people. Including Mace. He would sooner risk his own life than theirs.

"I've heard of them," the king cried, frantically excited. His blue skin, characteristic to his people, flushed with hope. "They're the best you have, aren't they? Please, yes, send them," he cried beseechingly.

"Not the best," Fisto corrected, since Obi-wan was not there himself to be the humble representative of the team. Skywalker would have puffed up in pride and agreed.

"They are the team we usually call in to handle these things," he gave Mace a pointed look. "They are needed too much," Windu countered, making his point known. Master Gallia smiled humorlessly.

"Skywalker survived and won the battle of Jabiim, did he not? This is almost the same circumstance," That scared him. "And Obi-wan," she needed not go on. _"I will do what I must"_ as he often said.

"Handle this fairly well, they will," the force screamed in disagreement and disapproval. Mace sighed as the others nodded. He had a deeply bad feeling that even the legendary team would not take this mission so easily.

* * *

This is chapter one of the Battleground of brothers. Warning: if you don't like sappy moments full of conflicting emotions, foul words and punches, brotherly silence and tortured, immature tears between Anakin and Obi-wan, this isn't your story. If you do, then welcome aboard!

~Queen Yoda


	2. Warnings

~Anakin's POV~

"This is not a mission to be taken lightly," Master Windu warned, his tone hinged with warning. "Already six Jedi have been killed," Anakin nodded, he had heard about the battle already.

The entire universe, if possible, knew about the planets Coptic and their struggle against the Empire. In all, there were five planets, all placed so closely to each other in the same gravitational atmosphere that they had assumed the same name and government.

The king had been kind and ruled a fair democracy, but had also secretly been giving supplies and money to The Rebel Alliance. For that, he had given his life and left his sixteen-year-old son in charge of five worlds which were currently under siege.

"I have already been told," he replied. Windu narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Very well," he said. Anakin could see each of the muscles in his neck tighten, even in holo-gram. "Master Kenobi is already on his way there," he reported.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow; they needed both of them? Things must have escalated. The Jedi master saw his surprise and smiled wryly. "Yes, it is indeed that serious," he agreed in a sigh.

"I actually did not want to send anymore Jedi. The Sith are becoming more…." He shook his head. "Ruthless with their attacks and executions," he knew about merciless attacks and ruthless executions.

He had been in several. He was not a youngling any more, despite what both Obi-wan and the council seemed to think. After two years of one of the most horrific wars ever recorded, how could they think otherwise?

He nodded. "I'm on my way there now, master," he said. Mace nodded, and his eyes lingered on Anakin for a moment, as if memorizing something.

"I warn you now, Anakin, you will need every ounce of power that you have. Meditate, make friends with the force," the Jedi master's eyes showed a hint of emotion in the first time in Anakin's memory. Though the young knight could not tell what the emotion actually was. That irked him.

"I dearly hope it will be with you," he said solemnly. Anakin's stomach lurched, he had never seen Mace look so…. Worried. So unsure. The older Jedi was the very picture of calm severity.

"I promise you, master Windu," he said, wondering if perhaps he was taking this as misplaced concern for his actual well-being. "I will be careful," he said. Master Windu nodded before his image vanished.

Anakin scowled and crossed his arms, wondering what exactly had been happening at Coptic to make Mace so unnerved. "Not you too!" A voice said from behind him.

Anakin smiled and turned to see his wife Padme Amidala in the doorway, with his two-year-old daughter in her arms, dozing. Anakin walked over and gently cupped his daughter's chubby cheek. She was so perfect, so beautiful. After two years, he still loved her just as much as he had when he had the first time he had met her, the day of her birth.

"Yes, I'm going on a mission to the outer rim. The planets of Coptic are under siege. Already six Jedi have been killed," he said, somehow, Leia's sweet face had loosened his tongue. He would never have said that usually. He glanced up, to see Padme's face scrunched in worry.

"Don't worry," he said, putting a hand on her arm. "I'll be fine," he assured her. Padme chewed her lip. "Alone?" She asked, un-reassured. He shook his head. "No, Obi-wan is already en route," he replied. Padme sighed. "Wonderful. All of the Jedi are gone," she growled. Anakin smiled.

Nava had been dispatched a few weeks prior. Ahsoka and Intrepid had gone the month before and Obi-wan a few months before. He had been the only one around to handle all of the responsibilities they had left in their wake. And the alone time he and his wife received had been bliss, as well.

"Sorry about that," he agreed. "I'll be back soon," he promised. Padme eyed him anxiously. "So sure of that, huh? What about the six Jedi who died?" She asked. "It's me and Obi-wan," Anakin chuckled. "What can go wrong?"

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness, which was one of his most used personalities. "Whatever. I'm not so worried now that you said Obi-wan. Help me put your children to a nap before you go," she said.

Anakin nodded, and with the pang he always received when he had to leave his wife and children, followed her to the nursery.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

"I did not approve of sending you two," Mace further went on. "I have a bad feeling. I can sense it in the force as easily as I can sense the others around me, Obi-wan, this feeling worries me," he said, the crease in the middle of his eyes proving his statement.

Obi-wan scowled, stroking his beard thoughtfully. And then had to stop because of the aching in his arm, the past few missions had kept him from sleeping, eating and resting his weary appendages. "If not us, then who?" He asked gently. His older counterpart fixed him with an angry glare, seeing his point. "I don't like it," he growled.

"I can see that. How bad, exactly, is it at Coptic? I admit I haven't heard much," he commented, putting his elbows on his knees.

He was sitting in his dorm aboard his Jedi cruiser the _Negotiator. _Under him was the cold durasteel floor where he had been trying to meditate away his pain before his private comm. link had gone off.

"Very. Already six Jedi have been killed. Including two masters," Obi-wan cringed in sorrow and regret. Six of his brethren, dead? It was a tragedy. And it was wrong to let their deaths go on in vain. _So you will not_, he told himself, firmly. His heart beat faster with anger, thrumming with added determination.

"I am prepared then," he said, having read the rest of the report earlier. "I hope you**_ both_** are," Mace sighed. Obi-wan smiled feebly, he had not seen his partner in months.

He missed his adoptive brother and son. Nevertheless, the distrust and silent request to **_make_** him ready was clearly visible in Mace's eyes.

"Anakin will be ready, Mace, of that I can assure you," he acknowledged confidently. The older master who had once been friends with his own mentor only scowled deeper.

"One war atop another, Obi-wan. What have we gotten ourselves into? I know it was not said before, but if you and Anakin cannot free Coptic from Empire rule, we have no one left to send," A shiver went up Obi-wan's spine.

There would be nothing else the Jedi or the Rebellion could do. Millions of people would die. Hundreds of homes, burned to the ground. Thousands of people; enslaved and tortured by Sith. Over his dead body would they lose.

"We will not accept defeat as an option," he promised determinedly, squaring his shoulders. Mace nodded, and some of the worry alleviated from his features. Obi-wan smiled more freely; glad he had been able to help his old friend.

"Good. Be careful, Obi-wan. May the force be with you," Obi-wan stood, bowing. "And with you, my friend. Do not worry, we will prevail," he said again. The second time seemed to assure Mace as much as the first.

He let a flicker of a rare smile flick across his face before bowing back and the image sizzled out.

Obi-wan shook his head, testing the force, but it only provided him with the same light as always. Tinged by the impending dark the Jedi had stumbled into. Nevertheless, he pursed his lips and stared at the door. He would have to be exceptionally careful during this mission.

Obi-wan sighed and massaged at his shoulder. He should be getting ready with multiple back-up plans then, and **_especially _**since Anakin was tagging along. With that, Obi-wan headed back to the bridge to await his friend.


	3. Laughing contest

~Anakin's POV~

"I'd say that you don't look like you've aged a day, Obi-wan, but then I'd be lying," Anakin greeted his old friend with a cheerfulness he did not really feel. But he kept trying to pretend that the war had not changed him, as they all did. Lying was sometimes best.

Obi-wan glanced back at him with sunken, sleepless eyes, still alive with compassion. "No good pest," he replied in retribution as Anakin inclined his waist in the same small bow that was customary greeting required when a council member was in the room.

Anakin smiled and walked up beside him as his own clone troopers rushed into the bridge along with Obi-wan's, the clones greeting and helping one another for the landing. The planet of Coptic was just below.

"Did Master Windu give you the same warning?" he asked softly, once at his mentor's side. Obi-wan did not look up as he nodded. "Yes. Did he tell you that if we do not come out victorious, the rebels will have to abandon Coptic?" he asked.

Anakin inhaled sharply, frankly shocked. They**_ couldn't_**….

"There are millions of people down there, Obi-wan," he pointed out softly, appalled at the very notion. Obi-wan looked up with clear azure eyes. "Twenty-eight hundred trillion," he corrected. "Whatever. They've helped us all through the war, how can we abandon them?" he hissed.

How could they abandon people to become slaves? To die and live at the mercy of Sith? Anakin knew what such a fate detailed. He had seen it multiple times. He had lived it multiple times. It was the ultimate betrayal of a star system that had done nothing but help the Rebels.

"We will **_not,"_** Obi-wan agreed firmly, determination lighting his eyes. Anakin nodded, forming a stone hard resolution in his stomach. And then it melted into concern at the sight of Obi-wan's condition. He looked exhausted.

"How many missions have you been on?" he asked conversationally. Obi-wan did not fall for it. "No, Anakin, I have not slept in a few days. Nor eaten," he answered. Anakin glared at him, making Obi-wan smile as he looked back down at his carefully constructed plans.

"Alright, I haven't slept in a few weeks," he corrected. "I thought so," Anakin sighed. He looked down; they arrived on planet in a few minutes, not enough time to get a good rest. "I'll rest when I get a chance, Anakin, I promise," That promise meant little. Anakin would have to make Obi-wan sit down, that much was certain.

"And sleep?" he countered anyway. "Don't push your luck," Obi-wan snorted. Anakin smiled maliciously. "Must I use aggressive negotiations on you, my old master?" he asked softly, challengingly. Obi-wan glanced up, and the twinkle in his eyes told Anakin he had succeeded in lifting his spirits.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing, my old apprentice? Hold a lightsaber to my neck until I fall asleep?" he dared. "After I torture and break you, of course," Anakin agreed, his tone was light, as if they were discussing the weather.

Obi-wan turned fully to face him, his eyes contemplating. "You'd lift a finger and I will have had pinned you to the ground," he said evenly. Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" He hissed. "Take it as more of a threat," oh, no he did not.

Anakin turned to fully face him now, both chest to chest. Though Anakin was a few inches taller than Obi-wan, the pure intelligence and daring sparking in his friends eye was more than enough to make up for the height difference.

"We still have a few minutes left," he said, his blood pumping with the anticipation of it. He had not verbally sparred with Obi-wan in a long time; he found it was as exciting as a fight with Dooku.

Probably because in this fight, he knew he would not win, but getting as close as he'd ever get when fighting this way with Obi-wan. Anakin was the one with more raw power, and he was stronger. But Obi-wan was a fast thinker and master Negotiator. It was why they found this so **_fun_**_._

"Care to prove your theory?" he wondered, his hand brushing his saber pointedly. Obi-wan did not even blink, nor show any signs of fear, only amusement.

"I wouldn't want to beat you too bad and have you crying to Padme before the mission has even begun. You usually reserve that call for when you carelessly drop your lightsaber and I give you a lecture for it," oh, no he did **_not._**

****"Ooh, I'm going to get you for that," he ground out between clenched teeth, struggling desperately not to laugh. "Just you **wait**; old man. The minute this mission is over, I am going to show you whose the Chosen One," he growled.

"Is this before or after you've already called and complained about me to Padme? Should be after, you don't want to bother her too much, especially when you already know who the victor will be," it was official. Anakin was going to knock his head against a wall for that. He was going to enjoy it, too.

"Murderous thoughts are unseemly, Anakin," Obi-wan said innocently. His eyes sparkled with laughter. "I hope you trip in a ditch and die," Anakin tried. "Perfect, then I could come back and lecture you from beyond. Mighty convenient," Obi-wan grunted.

"I'll throw something at your ghost," Anakin threatened, on the verge of a laughing fit. How Obi-wan kept a straight face during these spars was beyond him. "Like what?" His enemy snorted, closer to laughter.

Anakin was silent for a moment, what **_could _**you throw at a ghost? He had tried to touch Qui-gon one time, and his hand had gone right through the spirit, as if Qui-gon were merely air. Suddenly, just as his mouth perked into a grin, he came up with a pitiless, evil idea.

**_"My underwear,"_** he hissed. Obi-wan nearly broke. He let out a very unbecoming guffaw that bordered on full-grown laughter and quickly looked away.

Anakin crossed his arms, perhaps this time he would win. Obi-wan did not seem to agree.

**** "Heartless child. But if you and your," his eyes skimmed Anakin up and down with disinterest. "**_Charms_** could not win my heart before, what makes you think you'd get me to run into your arms after you've cursed me to my death?" he asked.

****It took a moment for Anakin to discern what in the universe he was talking about. And then… Oh, he was just playing **_dirty _**now. His stomach muscles cramped with the exertion of holding his laughter at bay.

"I'm too good for you, Obi-wan," he was going to break; he could feel it. His throat ached with the held in air of laughter, his eyes watered. "That is a terrible way to flirt with someone," blast him, Anakin could not help it this time. He laughed.

Obi-wan grinned as he doubled over, caught in giggles. The clones didn't even notice, Anakin and Obi-wan's verbal games were common, and Obi-wan had always won anyway, his wit and humor rivaled Anakin's, but even the great Hero With No Fear had to admit, Obi-wan was just plain **_funny_** when he wanted to be.

"You have got to practice self control some more, I see," Obi-wan commented with a triumphant smile. "That was cheating," Anakin objected, laughing. "Nonsense. I only used different methods to win this time," Obi-wan corrected, showing no other sign of mirth besides his smile.

"I'm still too good for you," Anakin gasped, straightening up. "Double nonsense. The fact of the matter is that while there is nothing wrong with the concept," he looked at Anakin with blessing distaste.

"I am **so** out of your league. Besides, you remind me rather of a girl with your long hair and blue eyes. It's a wonder Padme puts up with it," he sighed.

Nope, Anakin was going to thrash him, right there on the bridge. Obi-wan **_needed_** a lesson that **instant.** He reached out. "That's it, you're dead," he growled, still half-laughing. Obi-wan anticipated the grab, though. He ducked out of the way and flurried to the door elegantly.

"We're about to land," he called over his shoulder. "Come along, Chosen one. Play time is over, and don't trip over your ego on the way out," Anakin would trip over something all right.

He rushed after his master, intending to trip, land on him, and smash him to the floor with prompt speed and Jedi like precision. **That **would lessen some of the great Master's **_ego._**

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

"You nearly killed me," Obi-wan growled. Anakin only beamed happily. Obi-wan glanced at him, his eyes hard yet amused internally. Shaking his head, he once more studied their surroundings. The castle was ahead, a giant monument of stolen pride and diseased freedom sitting on a cliff.

The empty village they were walking through surrounding said cliff rang out with pain in the force. There was no one left, yet their screams and begs rang out into Obi-wan's ears.

He clenched his teeth against the attack and continued walking. The castles front was turned the other way, towards the setting sun, so by day and night, the tanks and soldiers would not be seen easily.

Obi-wan had learned that what was often easy was rarely done, especially when Sith were involved. _Are there cameras?_ He thought, looking up at the dense bed of rock, hundreds of feet high that held the castle.

It did not necessarily matter anymore; anyway, they were merely a few meters away from where they would set up base for the time being, in the dormant homes of the people.

Most were probably inside of the castle, slaves to the Sith that had over-run their-and their sister- planets, and the hoping that help would be on the way soon. He could almost sense this hope, drifting in the air like fog.

Beyond several hills and well out of sight range was the castle of the Capital City of Munsoon. The Capital which the Empire had stolen.

"Commander," Obi-wan called behind him to Cody, a few paces behind the general while still being a few paces ahead of the other clones. The tanks and AT-AT walkers made the ground rumble under their feet.

"Send scouts ahead to survey the situation," he ordered. Cody gave him a curt nod and turned, barking out an order to his troops. Anakin stopped, and narrowing his eyes at the castle, he called out, "Rex."

At once the Captain was at his side. "We're setting up camp here," he sent Obi-wan a quick glance to confirm this. Obi-wan nodded absently. There was a disturbance in the force.

"Tell your men to settle down. Set no fires; keep the tanks low. We don't want them to see us before this has even begun," Rex nodded and turned, waving his hand in several signals.

Obi-wan scowled and glanced at the man he had raised. "Do you sense it?" he asked. Anakin nodded. "Yes, a disturbance. It appears as though Master Windu was right, this will be no easy task," he agreed.

Obi-wan stroked his beard, wondering what in the universe the disturbance could actually be. Besides the obvious, which were life-threatening.

Anakin was studying him frankly, his face somber in the orange, fading light. "You believe that we're being watched," he guessed.

Obi-wan shrugged, leave it to Anakin to pick up on his anxiety. "Possibly," he mumbled. Anakin cocked an eyebrow, but Obi-wan only shook his head, he had no clue why he was apprehensive. The force was clouded with danger.

"Sir," as usual, Cody was swift in his task. "I've relayed the scouts. They'll be back by morning, **if **everything goes according to plan," was that a small hint of sarcasm there? Obi-wan did not necessarily blame him. Things rarely went according to plan with him. And Anakin, too? No, every plan they will have made would crumple.

Obi-wan found that he had never really minded much.

He nodded. "Very good, Cody," he said. Cody gave another nod before running back into the chaos of the rapidly building camp. Obi-wan turned to Anakin, his eyes doing the speaking for him. The Jedi council would be expecting a report.

Anakin nodded before glancing around "Should we try and find a quiet spot?" he asked.

Obi-wan looked around, **_was_** there a quiet spot in the pandemonium that was the growing camp? No, there was not. There never was. He shook his head. "There is none," he pointed out. Anakin nodded and took out his comm. Link, flicking it to the ground.

A second later, the holo-graphic images of the Jedi council and the young king appeared before them. Obi-wan bowed his head, a small smile working its way onto his mouth; it had been awhile since he had seen his fellow Jedi. "You've arrived safely?" Master Shaak Ti asked immediately, all greetings aside. The war had changed the Jedi. "Yes master," Anakin spoke up.

"We're on planet and setting up camp behind the castle. But there is something wrong," he frowned. "There is a disturbance in the force," he explained. "Have you identified it?" The King asked; his voice husky with weariness.

He was too young for the burden he had to face. Obi-wan understood the feeling. He shook his head.

"It is elusive. We sent out scouts to see if it has anything to do with the Sith," he said. "Most likely cause, that is," Yoda agreed, though his large eyes were stirring with turmoil.

"Do you foresee trouble?" Mace asked, glancing at Yoda. Obi-wan sensed that he was asking half for the purpose that it was procedure and half the purpose that he wanted to once again make his point to Yoda that they should not have been sent. _Who then?_ He wondered in defense of Yoda. The oldest among them saw the latter reason.

He sent a stern glance over at his former padawan but eyed them curiously. "Nothing we can't handle," Anakin assured them all boldly. _Such overconfidence_, Obi-wan sighed. He still had** much** to learn.

"We should have freed the planet within a few weeks at best, if everything goes according to plan," he corrected when everyone turned to him for the real answer.

"I feel like I should be there," the king sighed irritably. "We've been through this, your majesty," Master Mundi reminded him patiently.

"We need you to stay safe and in hiding. Who will lead the people if something happens to you? Once Masters Skywalker and Kenobi have freed your Coptic, you will need to take your rightful place on the throne again," he said.

"I know, I know. But won't the Sith just keep coming back?" The young man snapped, his voice cracked, and Obi-wan heard the child still in him. The fear and desperation to live up to a legacy that was too large for his young shoulders. "We have them occupied elsewhere," he said, his voice mercifully gentle.

"Not to worry, your majesty, the Sith know that should they return, then we'll return too," he allowed himself a mischievous smile. "They won't want to do that," he said. Anakin snorted in agreement next to him.

The young king smiled, and even though he was miles away, Obi-wan could sense his relief intensely. "Thank you," he nodded. He remembered what it was like to be alone with too many lives in your hands.

"If something comes up," Mace said, back into the subject. He cocked a probing eye at Obi-wan. "Contact us," he ordered. "Yes, masters," they bowed as the holograms fizzled away.

Anakin used the force to pick up his comm. link, scowling. Obi-wan turned. "What is it?" He asked, knowing by instinct that he was bothered.

Anakin only shook his head. "Nothing. Just that disturbance getting at me," he shook his head. "We oughta get that tent set up," he suggested.

Obi-wan nodded. "It's going to be a long fight," he agreed, his bones croaking in a tired disapproval. Anakin smiled wanly and nodded.

With that, the two made their way into camp to direct their soldiers and armies, unaware that the mission would span on for much longer than a few weeks, and would leave both Jedi broken and reborn.

* * *

Don't you love it? I'm putting hints in the _**text**_now! Wasn't that contest between Ani and Obi funny though? There will be a lot of hilarious moments to settle the tension ahead. Including one argument about whether Obi-wan's beard is hair or a squirrel...

~Queen Yoda


	4. Hostages

~Anakin's POV~

He was woken by Obi-wan; the Jedi master had always woken up before Anakin. Their small tent nearly bustled with energy as Obi-wan hassled around, despite the fact that they were the only two in the tent.

Anakin shivered, there was a morning fog obscuring his vision and dampening the blankets. Pulling them tighter to his bare chest, he watched his former teacher for a moment.

This was the only time he actually seemed confused, even though Anakin knew he was perfectly aware of what he was doing.

Anakin had never seen Obi-wan **_truly_** confused. He had never seen him completely at a loss. Obi-wan always had a solution, a theory, a way, but in the morning's he looked altogether flustered.

He was pacing back and forth between the small table and his bed, picking up and dropping things. Setting timers and erasing marks on his battlefield strategies. Writing things down and polishing his saber.

All the while, the force flowed and circulated around him restlessly, beating with a rhythm and strongly with his heart. Anakin could almost**_ hear_** it whispering to him…. _Plan, organize, deliberate, strategize, Find flaws, center self._ All the boring things, certainly.

Anakin sometimes wondered if the force had a personality with him and Obi-wan, one to match theirs. His was fiery, pulsing, confused but thrumming with power and determination, growing kindness and loyalty.

Suddenly, in front of his eyes, a specter materialized, its dull blue glow somehow warming the air and lighting the still dim tent. The ghost of Qui-gon Jinn stood there with crossed arms. Seeing Anakin, he smiled.

Anakin grinned back. _"Obi-wan,"_ Qui-gon sighed to the organizing master. Obi-wan did not so much as jump, he only glanced at Qui-gon with a grin. His eyes flashed with delight.

"Hello master. Get up, Anakin," nothing escaped his eye. Groaning, Anakin sat up. Obi-wan tossed him his shirt. _"You'll wear a hole in the floor,"_ Qui-gon chided.

Obi-wan did not stop. "Has he always done this?" Anakin asked, slipping his tunic on. "_No. I'm afraid I trained him too. It used to be that I woke him up and told him to get ready in one minute and he'd take four,"_ Qui-gon snorted.

Anakin chuckled softly. "I'm done now," Obi-wan announced, he stopped, finally clipping his weapon to his belt.

Anakin yawned. "Did the scouts arrive yet?" he asked. "Yes, they walked into camp exhausted. Cody has their answer for us," Obi-wan answered.

Anakin nodded. "I still sense it," he said, testing the force. It made his skin tingle unpleasantly. Obi-wan nodded. "I do too," he agreed.

Qui-gon looked between the two with eyes that Anakin had a feeling saw things that they could not. "Do you have any light to shed?" He asked, eyeing his oldest mentor curiously.

_ "You'll soon find out yourselves,"_ said Qui-gon, ever unhelpful. Anakin sighed and stood, taking his saber from the bedside table next to him. "Any activity in the castle?" Anakin further asked. "None. The Sith must have sensed us by now though," Obi-wan said.

Anakin nodded, wondering what in the universe the disturbance could be. Obi-wan noticed his worry. "Do not worry, Anakin. Whatever it is, we'll handle it," he said. Anakin sighed; he already knew **_that_**.

_"Is the Nexus Route safe?"_ Qui-gon suddenly broke out. Both men looked at him. "The Nexus Route?" Anakin asked, confused by the question. _"Yes,"_ they glanced at each other.

"Not exactly…" Obi-wan said, staring at Qui-gon warily, as if afraid of what his news would bring. Anakin was relatively sure Qui-gon knew anyway, he was a part of the force after all. And the force was everywhere. So why was he asking?

"Captain Tarkin is still in detainment, but he adamantly refuses to cooperate," he explained. Qui-gon nodded knowingly.

"I see," He said, almost thoughtfully. Obi-wan's eyes narrowed. "You're giving us a hint," he guessed. Anakin looked between the two, wondering how Obi-wan saw**_ that_**.

All he saw was a hovering spirit who was casually asking questions he already knew._ "More of a reminder. This mission will not be easy."_

Anakin opened his mouth, half debating whether or not to tell Qui-gon that they had already heard this about ten million times and did he know who he was talking too because Anakin was the Chosen One and Obi-wan was…. Obi-wan. They could handle it.

Before he could come to a decision though, Qui-gon gave them both a friendly smile and drifted back into oblivion. The second he had done that, Commander Cody walked in.

Anakin exchanged a glance with Obi-wan, wondering the same thing. He was also wondering what he was truly questioning, Qui-gon had left many unanswered questions behind.

"Sir," Cody said crisply, his face somber. Both Jedi turned to him, sensing his anxiety clearly. "Cody, what is it?" Obi-wan asked. "We have a problem sir. There are hostages," Cody explained quickly.

* * *

~Rex's POV~

When Rex had first met Anakin and Obi-wan, he had speculated about them. It was a commonly spoken subject among the clones. They argued what their generals could do compared to others.

They talked about what had happened and what had gone wrong that the Jedi had fixed with impossible speed and calm. Rex did not wonder so much anymore, he had come to accept that the Jedi were just an odd group of people and that was the way of all things.

He caught himself now contemplating how they moved so fast. Cody was in the lead, of course, directing them to the spy they had sent out next to him. Then Obi-wan, who was regularly in front of Skywalker.

And then his general himself. All three faces were grim, despite the early morning.

Rex snapped to attention and nodded cordially as they ran up. "Hostages?" Obi-wan echoed, not at all out of breath. Rex nodded again. "Yes, general. Over one hundred children, he says," he reported.

Obi-wan turned to the spy sharply, making the rookie cringe under his soul-reading fierce eyes. It would take awhile for him to adjust to those eyes. Anakin had worse ones. His eyes could melt the entire planet of Hoth when he was angry.

"Is this true?" Obi-wan snapped. The clone blinked, frightened. "Yes, sir," he stuttered. Rex could not help but grin, it was always amusing to see one of his newest brothers meet their general for the first time.

Though the Jedi were no longer creating new clones (indeed, two years before, all of Kamino had burned to the oceanic ground, along with everyone, clones and inhabitants aboard. The Empire had spared **_no one_**) there were several who had been recruited to theirs from a lost battalion.

Either their general or most of their team had been killed. This rookie was the former. He had never actually spoken to his former Jedi General, he had told Rex, only seen her on occasion. He was in for a giant surprise.

"I saw them with my own eyes. They all look like children, sir, from the local village," he gestured around to the base they had set up. "Living in tents and make-shift huts outside the castle walls," Rex scowled in disgust. The Sith had kidnapped **_children?_** And were using them as **_bartering_** tools? Not even treating them right, at that?

"Well, there goes the direct approach," Anakin pointed out after an enraged silence, his features screwed into disgust and seriousness. Obi-wan stroked his beard contemplatively.

"The Empire has used this method before. Yet I sense something off. This is too uncomplicated, Sidious knows that we would be able to get those children away relatively easy," he said. Rex cocked an eyebrow. "You think it's a trap, sir?" he asked.

Obi-wan stared at him without seeing him. "That is precisely what I think it is, Captain," He agreed. "A trap for what, though?" Anakin asked. "To catch us or destroy us?" he asked. "Maybe both," Cody offered. Rex frowned, _both?_ He wondered.

"I have an idea," Anakin muttered, a slow smile beginning to take over his features. Rex smiled, **now **they were going somewhere. "So do I," Obi-wan agreed. Cody grinned; they were so going to win.

With Anakin and Obi-wan, what could go anything but right in the end?

* * *

Oh, everything in the universe is going to go wrong before right. should I post two chapters at a time or just one? This story is going to be much longer than the previous ones. I might even get to one-hundred chapters. What do you guys think?

~Queen Yoda


	5. Confusion of love

~Nava's POV~

Weariness. Nightmares. Death. Dishonor. Longing. Fury.

Nava sighed as she felt all of these emotions and more in the forcer around her. Meditation did not always work. She had seen death on a daily basis, and now her reserves of strength were cracking, her firm Jedi discipline giving way to the human emotion inside of her.

Usually, she had Intrepid by her side, a shield against her weakness. When there was another being she had to care for, it was easier to bury these emotions under the thick mask in her heart. This time, though, there was no Intrepid.

Nava groaned and put her head in her hands. The world was spinning again. The result of a painful knock upside the head and a small concussion.

If Obi-wan were there, he could help with both the pain and the nightmares. But he was on Coptic with Anakin, bound in yet another force-forsaken oath to duty that could get him killed.

She missed him every time they were apart, which was often. It was what they had both decided to do. The others could not know of their love, because if they did, they would try and convince them to go against the code and embrace their feelings as Anakin and Padme had.

But they were at war. War killed. War betrayed, and neither could handle the agony of losing another person they loved. The war had brought constant disgrace and suffering to the Jedi. They no longer followed their own way or code. Only the rules of war.

Still, sometimes she regretted her own wisdom. She wished love could conquer all, even that. Even common sense. Even selflessness and duty.

She sometimes wished she could bring herself to kiss Obi-wan or hold onto his arm or not pretend the smoldering in her heart was something else.

_Anakin and Padme are lucky,_ she thought miserably, nausea worked itself up her throat. _They at least get some time alone every once in a while. We cannot even do that. Not alone and not in company. Because if we do, then we'll slip. We can't slip. _

She had lost too many people. Obi-wan had loved a woman before her. Siri Tachi. And he had lost her, the wound ran deep, and fear kept his emotions in check. Fear ruled their love.

Nava had never loved another man as she did Obi-wan; it did not fundamentally bother her that he had loved Siri. She had loved Siri, too. In fact, Siri had**_ introduced_** her to Obi-wan.

No, she had not loved another man, and she did not mind that Obi-wan had loved another woman. She had loved a padawan and a master, both of whom were dead. Obi-wan had seen her break.

And after Qui-gon's death, she had seen him break as well. Those memories kept their embers of hidden desire burning. She longed for his presence, for his face, for his warmth and voice with a passion.

His laughter was like a poison to her, it sent jolts of pleasant electricity up her spine. His smile made her heart flutter. His strong hold made her soul melt into his own. She could almost feel him, on the other side of the universe, longing for her.

Sometimes, when they were close to each other in the universe, she could send him a thought through their bond.

_ I miss you. _

He would always reply with some stupid, witty, sarcastic reply.

_Anakin is driving me insane. I need you here to help me lecture him. _

That was common and would always make her laugh. Nava chuckled at the thought and raised her head. The dim lights were blaring at her eyes. She sighed and wiped at the tears in her eyes angrily.

She was tired of war. She was tired of death and destruction. She wished that the universe were as it was when she was a child. A child of peace.

_ Peace_, Nava sighed and sat up straighter. She could almost hear her next to her. Her voice followed her thoughts everywhere she went.

Her master had long been dead, but her spirit lived on in Nava's own soul and heart. Her words were an anchor to sanity. Her undying love still rested against her grief-stricken mind.

_ "My padawan, peace is not war, not unhappiness, not hate, not weakness. That is why Jedi are peacekeepers," _her master's smile flashed in her mind. _"We bring so many of these things with our own peace. We __**are**__ peace," _defiant, over-confident words. Yet strength for her.

Nava let out a slow breath and tapped into the oblivion that was the force. There was no pain, no aches or death there_._

There was love there, though, and she could feel the extent of her own love burning in the force. She surrounded herself in it, as warm and caring as Obi-wan's eyes.

She had a war to fight in her mind and heart. One much harder to win with the difficulties and confusion of love.


	6. Bruck

_**A week later:**_

~Obi-wan's POV~

Time had been taken, and they had gone through so many plans that Obi-wan's head spun with the proximity of it. But this was the one he had come up with.

The rising sun lit the path before them as Obi-wan led his troops around the once Capital City and straight towards the castle above. Once again, they would be the bait. The plan, as most bad ones, was somewhat simple.

Obi-wan's Battalion -led by Cody- would distract the Sith's defenses, meaning they would take the lead on the droids, cannons, ships and other attack forces while Anakin's battalion-led by Rex- snuck around and took the enemy by surprise. Anakin and Obi-wan, meanwhile, would be freeing the hostage children.

_ "Easy as sweet cake,"_ Garen used to say. **_Garen,_** Obi-wan's heart gave a pang for his friend that had died during the last battles.

He only wished he could live up to the legacy the rest of the universe had never heard of. Garen had been a legend in himself; and he was gone forever.

Wrenching himself back into the moment, Obi-wan squinted at the giant slab of rock that made the cliff that they castle was seated upon. Quite like the Hutt palace on Tatooine. Obi-wan wrinkled his nose distastefully; it was too flashy, for force sakes.

"Well," Cody walked up beside him; hand on the cable on his belt. "Do you think they know we're here?" he asked.

Obi-wan smiled humorlessly. "Yes, they know. But I believe we should give them a small… **_Reminder_**," force, he sounded like Qui-gon. Nava would laugh at the comparison.

Quickly, Obi-wan forced Nava out of his mind. Emotions were distractions. "What do you have in mind, sir?" Cody questioned curiously. Obi-wan shielded his eyes; there was a giant antennae atop the tower. **_That _**might be useful to knock out…

"Tell our cannons to fire at that antennae up there," he said, pointing. "We don't want them calling for reinforcements," he pointed out. Cody nodded and touched a small device outside of his helmet. A second later, a giant plasma ray shot from the cannon.

Obi-wan smiled as it collapsed backwards. "Was that you?" Anakin's voice floated over his comm. link. "It nearly crushed me," he accused.

"I knew there was a reason I felt proud of myself," even under his helmet, Obi-wan could sense Cody smiling. "I'll get you for that. Anyway, we're on the cliff, right behind the castle. You can attack whenever you're ready," he reported. Obi-wan glanced at Cody.

"Right. All batteries, fire!" Blaster bolts barraged the rock and castle from below. Giant chunks of rock came crashing down the slope. "Not too much," Obi-wan warned, using the force to wave away some of the larger ones.

"You might knock down the entire castle, and be wary of the children in front of the doors, they are our**_ priority,"_** he reminded Cody sternly.

"Yes, sir," the faithful clone replied. Obi-wan nodded, satisfied and gathered the force. Drawing his lightsaber to block the bolts, he sailed into the air. For a moment, he let himself just enjoy the air around him. As light and free as the wind itself.

He landed behind the castle. Anakin was leaning against the wall, his troops standing around him tensely. The young knight was unaffected by their fidgeting.

Obi-wan admired his cool; he had never truly mastered how to deal with other people's emotions. He felt his own so little and buried them so much, that when he felt another person's, he did not know how to react.

He was a creature of the mind, not of the heart. He ignored such matters; they were distraction, something that he could not afford.

But Anakin only let their emotions flow through with the force, as controlled and graceful as he was in battle. Obi-wan pushed the emotions away.

He could not face his own, much less theirs.

"What took you so long?" Anakin asked, cocking an eyebrow. The ground shook with another explosion. Obi-wan glanced around, and saw some shards of the antennae he had knocked down lying on the ground.

"At least I didn't arrive two standard hours late," Obi-wan replied, making Anakin smile at the memory. He seemed to adore the idea of putting Obi-wan in a spot where he needed help. Obi-wan refused to acknowledge this, Jedi did not require help.

"Ready?" he asked, gesturing to the other side of the castle, where Obi-wan could hear the screams of the panicked children. _I'm coming_, he thought, hoping that they could sense that help was on the way, if not see it. Those Children should not have to be exposed to death and danger so much as they had been. Anakin nodded.

"General," Cody said. "The droids have arrived. They're hiking down the cliff. I see a Sith standing before the children. He has one of them in his hands," Cody told him above the screech of blaster shots.

Obi-wan felt his stomach lurch. Anakin's face turned sour. "Rex," Anakin turned crisply to his Captain. "Go," without a single hesitation, Rex and the rest of the clones charged around the castle. Anakin and Obi-wan followed.

Time slowed, helping Obi-wan to see everything in clear high-definition. Passing the Sith, the clones rushed to the edge of the cliff, shooting at the ships soaring ahead and the droids hiking down the cliff towards Obi-wan's own troops.

Anakin ran ahead, en route to the Sith standing a few feet ahead. Clasped in his fist was the neck of a struggling, humanoid, blue-skinned child.

The other children were all in their tents, screaming and sobbing. Pain and desperate fear stained the force. Somehow, it was familiar, this scene.

Obi-wan stopped; something in his guts clenching hard. Before, he had not noticed or studied the force signature of the Sith. However, he recognized it now. A memory flashed before his eyes….

_"Obi-wan!" Qui-gon screamed over to him, over the blaze of lightsabers and explosions of bombs. Some of the ceiling rumbled above them, suggesting that the above levels, also, had been planted with explosives. The Jedi had not been prepared for this at all. _

_ "I will find Xanatos! You get to the younglings wing. Get the rest of them out of here," Obi-wan hesitated, his fifteen-year-old self scowling. _

_ He wanted to stay with Qui-gon. However, he had disobeyed his master once, and it had ended in the death of many dear friends and half a planet of people. _

_ "Yes, master," he relented. Qui-gon nodded and turned, his entire being tensed. He did not want to fight this battle, but duty demanded he kill what was once his student. _

_ Obi-wan turned and ran through the smoke and fire; he could hear the screams of younglings. He could see their littered bodies before him. Yet there were still some left, and he had yet to get to them. _

_ He had never run as fast as he was. With a speed that defied his age, he dashed to the infant's wing. They could not walk yet, or run, and if the fire did not consume them, then the smoke would. _

_ Obi-wan turned into the room, the sound of screaming babies scarring his mind. What he saw made him inhale sharply in shock. The cribs were all turned upside down, some life forms wriggled under their blankets, but some were still and stained with blood. _

_ Inside the room were six people. Bant, Garen, Siri, Quin-lan, Nava… Moreover, Bruck. _

_ Six of his initiates that had grown up with him. Only one was on his feet, and that was Bruck. He had a fire in his eyes that Obi-wan had only ever seen during his fights. The fire of greed, of ambition, of mercilessness. _

_ The dark side swirled around him, and even before the fight begun, Obi-wan knew that this would be their last fight. One would have to win, and Bruck had always beaten him before. Only this time, Obi-wan had so much more to lose than his pride…._

He had killed Bruck. He had. He had seen him drop down, his chest consumed in the blue light of Obi-wan's lightsaber. He had felt his life force drift away, he **_knew _**he had…

Yet, when the Sith turned, it was the same hard face and dark brown hair he had once known. The same orange eyes and maniacal smile. It was the same Bruck, but this time, the force, unusually strong, simmered with darkness.

Wonderful.

Anakin stopped a few feet ahead when Bruck turned, his eyes on the child in his hands. Obi-wan's mind spun, how could Bruck be **_alive?_**

He took a brave step forward, his heart pounding in his chest. Bruck had been his first kill, the first victim of his lightsaber. He had_** never**_ forgotten him.

"Hello, Bruck," his voice was strong, perfectly calm despite his fighting emotions. Bruck's eyes roamed boredily over Anakin's face over to Obi-wan. Obi-wan saw a flash of delight ignite his gaze, which was also alight with something else. Insanity, maybe? Obi-wan would not be surprised.

"What is this? **_Obi-wan Kenobi?_** By the force, is it you? I thought I recognized your signature of course, but never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed I'd have such great luck!" He nearly giggled. Yep, he was insane.

"Meeting Obi-wan is luck?" Anakin gasped sardonically. His humor eased Obi-wan's nerves. This time, he was not alone with his old enemy. This time, he did not have to be the hero himself. He had Anakin.

Somehow, it only consolidated him a smidge.

"After all these years, it is. You've grown, little prodigy," Obi-wan's former nickname sounded like acid coming from Bruck. "As have you."

He was taller, anyway, more lanky and bony than Obi-wan remembered, as if he had starved and then gorged himself, and now was starving again. His skin was almost a milky gray. And his sunken eyes blazed with hatred.

"We don't have to fight Bruck," they did not, not again. The last time had been bad enough. Bruck had been raised a Jedi, alongside Obi-wan. He was the only one besides Nava who knew of his past.

To kill Bruck would be almost as painful as having to kill a fellow Jedi, despite his ways. Anakin glanced at Obi-wan incredulously. Oh yes, Obi-wan **_never_** had told him the story. Nor did he plan on telling him any time soon.

"I disagree. I still hate you; Obi-wan, but I cannot kill you today. Maybe some other time, soon. Meanwhile," he squeezed his fist, and both men moved at the same time. Anakin rushed to Bruck's right, swinging his lightsaber. Obi-wan ducked to his left, aiming for his knees.

Bruck ducked Anakin's swing at the same time as jumping over Obi-wan's saber. Obi-wan heard the sickening crunch of smashed bones as Bruck broke the child's neck. Giving him a happy smile, Bruck dropped his dead hostage and held up a small device.

"Since I know you'll follow me, I offer you a choice," he said agreeably. "Capture me, or," he shrugged and pressed the button.

Obi-wan felt the force ripple in warning. A second after the warning, the top of the castle exploded with fire and broken chunks of wall fell backwards and forwards.

The entire castle went tumbling down in a hail of broken wall and raging fire, the force of impact swept a giant cloud of dusty air across his face harshly. Obi-wan twisted around, partly to escape the dust, to see Bruck disappear over the side.

_Same old Bruck. A coward at heart,_ he thought angrily. "Obi-wan! Move!" Anakin interrupted his thoughts, with violent force; his former apprentice grabbed him by the collar and dove over the side.


	7. The Children

_**Across the galaxy:**_

~Ahsoka's POV~

"Get down!" Sometimes Ahsoka really wished Anakin were beside her.

She peeked over the edge of the rock she had taken cover behind. A few feet ahead of her, Intrepid had ducked behind the battle tanks. Lux was atop it, shooting feverishly like only a brave but stupid boy would.

Ahsoka stood again, her twin sabers flashing in front of her as she deflected bolts. "Where'd the Sith go?" She called back to Intrepid.

"I see him!" Lux called down through the sound of fatal blaster volts, which littered the air. Suddenly, the entire ground shook. Ahsoka looked up, only to see one of the cruisers rear engines falling from the sky.

Her eyes grew wide. This was not going well. "Cannonball!" She called to her captain. He glanced back at her. "Tell the fighters to get back here. We need air reinforcement, now!" She ordered.

Cannonball nodded and turned back to shooting, relaying the order through comm. Link. Suddenly, Intrepid was next to her, panting.

"Didn't you say this would be easy?" She asked. Ahsoka smiled and gave a small shrug. "I seem to remember her saying that!" Lux agreed, jumping down from the tank, just as the clones fixed its wayward cannon and started to fire again. The flow of droids halted, instead backing away from the huge cannon fire.

"Hay, this **_is_** easy! We aren't dead yet, are we?" Ahsoka countered. "**_Yet _**being the main word!" Intrepid answered, edging her way forward. "I'd like to **live**, Ahsoka!" Lux agreed. Ahsoka smiled edgily. "I'm working on it," she assured them.

"Well, work no more. I've got a plan," Intrepid said. Ahsoka stared. "Ready for some more bomber riding?" Ahsoka grinned at the memory. "Oh, yah! Let's go!" she said.

Lux had turned pale. "Bomber what?" he croaked out just as both girls sailed into the sky. Together, they were a new hope.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

When Anakin had grabbed Obi-wan and sprang over the edge of the cliff to evade the rush of debris and fire, he had not actually done so with a **_plan_**. He had merely followed his survival and protection instincts.

Obi-wan, though, was never without strategy. One moment Anakin and Obi-wan were falling, plummeting past droids and clones, all of whom were jumping down anyway in a desperate attempt to escape the falling castle debris and fire.

The next moment, Obi-wan had grabbed Anakin by the arm and swerved them into a small crevice at the side of the mountain.

The breath was knocked out of his lungs as Obi-wan landed on top of him, shielding Anakin's body with his own. Anakin resisted the urge to remind Obi-wan how much he **_hated_** it when the blasted man tried to protect him, disregarding his own life in the process.

The destroyed castle fell past them and down into the troops below. Anakin frantically searched the force for Rex. _Come on, Rex, _he thought as he sifted through the mangled bodies running to escape the debris.

_Don't die on me now._ Anakin let out a breath of relief, though, when he sensed Rex and Cody hanging on to each other a few feet below Anakin and Obi-wan. Obviously, they had had the same idea.

_The children,_ the force rang with their continued life. "They're alive?" He gasped.

Obi-wan shifted off him, his glazed eyes answering his unspecified question. Anakin dug into the force, and saw the situation as if he were sitting there in front of the scene himself.

The Sith had made sure they would live. Around their camp was a ray-shield. It had protected them from the explosion and the falling debris.

But ray-shields did not shield one from fire. Indeed, there was a giant mass of it racing towards the screaming children now.

Anakin tensed, about to rush above. He had to help them. But Obi-wan grabbed his arm. "Anakin, there's nothing we can do that way," he froze. He did **_not_** just hear that. He spun around.

"What?" he gasped. Obi-wan's face was full of frenzied urgency. "We can't save all of them alone, Anakin. We need to get down there, rally our troops and then go for them," he said. Anakin clenched his teeth. "The fire will reach them before then, master! They'll be fried," he pointed out impatiently.

"Anakin," Obi-wan sighed edgily. "I promise, we're coming back for them. I will not leave them there anymore than you will. But we can't save all of them alone. We'll end up saving maybe **_four_** and then having to let the rest die, I'd rather save them **all,"** Obi-wan countered.

Anakin's fists clenched, Obi-wan**_ always_** did this. He never listened to him. He pretended to be perfect, to know everything, but Anakin would not-could not- stand aside and let **children **die because of his blasted caution. Their lives were more important, and they did not have enough time for Anakin and Obi-wan to go get the clones.

"We don't have time," he repeated feverishly. "We'll figure something out when we get there," he protested. They would save those children, because Anakin could not take the guilt of letting them all burn.

Anakin would never get the stench of death out of his nostrils. He would never close his eyes without seeing their despair behind his eyelids. He had been responsible for too many deaths already; he would not be responsible for more

He glared at Obi-wan defiantly; Obi-wan returned his stare with unyielding determination. They stayed that way, both wills pushing against each other. Anger and resolve snarled at each other within the force, their signatures clashing with fierce rivalry.

"Anakin-" let him talk, Anakin had children to save.

With one last impatient glare, Anakin propelled himself out of the crevice and started climbing up. "Anakin!" Obi-wan snapped, watching him with flaming eyes. "Blast it, Anakin! That won't work!" He called. "Shut up!" Anakin snapped back.

With that bit of added anger and power, Anakin used the force to push himself up the rest of the cliff. He landed on the edge. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Obi-wan hurtling down. So; he was on his own, then.

As usual.

Anakin looked ahead at the screaming children. The fire had already spread quickly enough to border the ray-shield. Hysterically, the several hundred children had all crowded into a corner as possibly far away from the fire as possible.

The older ones had all positioned themselves in front of the younger, their eyes dancing with terror and desperation. Anakin ran over and pressed his hand against the ray-shield, his eyes looking frantically for a way in.

"Help us!" One of the older ones called as he noticed Anakin. The others turned. "Help us, please!" It was almost a singular cry for help from all of them. "I'll get you out," he promised. He scanned the ray-shield, his lightsaber could not penetrate it, but if he could find the ray-shield generator...

Anakin ran around the other way, searching. He studied the ground, nothing. He studied each side of the giant oval, nothing. _Where else could it be?_ He wondered in growing panic as the children's screams became louder, more desperate.

_ "Your enemy will look at what you don't,"_ he could have sworn that was Qui-gon and not Obi-wan in his head. Anakin stared at the ray-shield again.

Suddenly, he heard an unearthly, barbaric, pure animal scream from inside the ray-shield. A second later, he heard the reason why. "She's on fire!" He did not look at them.

_ Obi-wan,_he heard the terror in his mind voice. His heart thumped with the rare emotion. He so little felt terror anymore. Nevertheless, he felt it to the fifth degree now. More than ever before.

_ Obi-wan, I need you up here right now! _He screamed in the force. He felt Obi-wan's flare of alarm. _I'm coming,_ he had better hurry.

Anakin swiveled around, where was it? Force, where was it? "**_Help us_**! You promised! Help us!" The shout reverberated through his mind.

_ "I __**will**__ come back and free you mom, I promise." _

He had promised so many things so many times. He had failed each one. Anakin gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Obi-wan sailed over the cliff and landed a few feet behind him. In ten seconds, his eyes had taken in the situation. "Where's the ray-shield generator?" Such a stupid question. Why was he asking such a stupid question?!

"I don't **know**! We have to find it!" He nearly screamed. "Well, obviously," Obi-wan agreed irritably, his eyes roaming. Suddenly, they widened. "There!" he pointed at the top of the ray-shield, where Anakin could just barely make out a small metal box right on top of the ray-shield. The generator was on**_ top_** of it, of course.

"Go! Deactivate it," Obi-wan ordered. "I'll try and find another way," yes, back-up plan; they needed that. Anakin nodded and used the force to push himself to the top of the oval.

The screams from below became louder, more children caught aflame and dropped to their knees, sobbing and screaming in agony.

Anakin urgently reached into the box, staring at the different wires. Force, he hated wires. Especially ones that he had no clue what they did or where they went. Anakin took out his lightsaber, if he cut the wrong wire….

All of a sudden, before Anakin could cut any of the wires or do anything wrong, right or in between, the sickening screams below him stopped. It was dead silent, except for the sound of shouting clones striving their way up the cliff. Anakin froze.

It could not be.

He dared not look down. _Obi-wan?_ He called tentatively through the force. No answer, in fact when Anakin had opened the bond, something cold had pricked his brain.

Obi-wan's force signature was shaky. Anakin sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't look down, he mustn't. He would never forgive himself.

He heard a gloved hand reach the top of the cliff. Several others followed. The clones scrambled up to the destroyed castle and silent ray-shield. Anakin heard several curses ring through the air.

Some of the clones screamed, others went quiet and deathly pale. And still some vomited. Without turning, Anakin saw all of this. His heart broke in shame. He could not even turn around to see the charred remains of the children he had failed to protect. Some peacekeeper he was.

_ It wasn't your fault, _something in him whispered. A voice he had told himself died with hundreds of other Jedi during the last battles. But somehow, it kept popping back up just when he really didn't want it too.

_ Obi-wan should have stood by you, should have come with you. Obi-wan should have helped you, instead of going with his own way. It was __**his**__ fault_ Anakin clenched his teeth and turned, sliding down the oval shaped prison of death. He did not fight the voice, as usual, because it had a point.

Had Obi-wan come with him, they would have found the shield generator in time, Anakin would have deactivated it in time, and the children would have lived. However, the **_always_** perfect Jedi had left Anakin on his own, and so they had died.

It was Obi-wan's fault.

Anakin landed on the ground, and saw Obi-wan simply standing there among the vomiting and cursing clones, so perfectly still that Anakin wondered if a person could be dead standing up.

His face was a shut down mask of detachment; he was turned towards the corner where the children had been. Anakin dared not look in that direction, at what Obi-wan was looking at. He indulged in too much anger as it was, and seeing that… It might just break him, and now was not the time to blow up on Obi-wan.

He would do it later.

He walked over just as Cody put an anxious hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and squeezed, saying something about sitting down urgently.

Anakin did not listen, only walked up and glared at the face that was shut down. "You should have come with me," he growled. Obi-wan did not turn, only muttered; "I know."

* * *

Ouch. Well, leaving you with that bit of helpful commentary, I've decided not to post again until Christmas! (Just to keep you in suspense, ha ha) but for the pure reason that I want to aggravate you all the more, here's a hint to the next chapters. This will tear a rift in almost twenty years of friendship between the fabled team. Merry Christmas!

~Queen Yoda


	8. Weakness

_**Later:**_

~Obi-wan's POV~

The heavens were crying.

Bruck's taunt replayed in his head. The walls were a holo-recording of how the children had screamed, of how their faces had looked being melted away by flames. Obi-wan had seen death; he had seen and been through torture. He had watched children die before, but never like what he had just witnessed.

He spat out another current of vomit. It was merely stomach acid he was heaving up now, nothing more. His throat and mouth burned with the sour liquid, but he did not stand, his legs were shaking and sweat poured from his hair into his eyes.

_ There is no death; there is the force. _

Obi-wan had doubted the code before, but never that particular saying. He knew that after death, you floated away from the shackles of the body and into the force.

Nevertheless, that fact of no death? No, what those children had gone through was not any sort of force manipulation or vision. That was death, cruel and heated as death tended to be.

And it had been partly his fault. He had seen the accusation in Anakin's eyes, and been too numb to defend himself.

_ "You should have come with me,"_ yes, perhaps he should have, but what would that have done? They would have found the generator faster? Probably not; Obi-wan had not thought of it until he saw Anakin twisting in complete disorder searching for something.

They would not have been able to save all of the children anyway, even if they had deactivated it. What he had told Anakin was true; he had wanted**_ all_** of them to live. Not just the four the two of them would have been able to save. Nevertheless, four would have been better than none.

It was **his** fault. _"You've grown, little prodigy,"_ prodigy? Bruck misunderstood the name years earlier and he misunderstood it now. Obi-wan had been known as a prodigy as a degrader. It had always been a taunt; it had been made up by some supporters of Bruck and spoken with sarcasm and malice.

The masters had caught on and used it as the compliment it was supposed to be. But at first, it had been something to break his soul and bend his mind to their will. Now, he heard their voices in his mind.

_ "Little prodigy! Little prodigy! Little prodigy! Obi-wan the prodigy!"_ He groaned and stuck his head back into the toilet as a fit of gagging over-took him.

He had no clue where Anakin was, or anyone else. Cody had managed to grab his arm and steer him back to the cruisers.

Obi-wan had not had enough sense to ask when or how the cruisers had suddenly landed outside of camp, but now he was in his quarters, stomach empty and still heaving.

_ "Help us! Please, Mister Jedi!"_ A child who had been alive all of five years had burned, he had begged for the rest of the life he had. Where was his mother? How would Obi-wan tell her what had happened to her child, if she was alive herself?

_ How will you tell __**Nava?**_No, he could not disappoint her, not this way.

Grief overwhelmed him at the thought. Guilt tore at his heart. Shame made his head spin, yet under all of that was anger.

_ Why didn't you take me?_ He wondered of the force furiously, not for the first time. _As if there's much to live for in this war anyway. They deserved life. I do not. _He lifted his head weakly and sat back, leaning against the toilet.

He wanted to go back in time; he wanted to go back just a few hours. He wanted to give them his life, and take the death they had not deserved for himself. He would do anything to take it back.

Obi-wan clenched his teeth and glared at the wall. He could still see them standing there, the older valiantly pushing their younger ones back, the fire licking at their chests.

He still remembered how one of the older girls, her eyes dead with hopelessness had turned to him_. "I thought you were supposed to be a hero,"_ he had been insulted many times, but never had anything hit him as hard as her words had.

He was supposed to be a hero, yet who had he really saved in his life? Qui-gon was dead. Siri was dead. Tahl was dead. Garen was dead. Bant was dead. He had been too slow, too stupid, too weak to save them all.

Surprising himself, Obi-wan snatched his saber and flung it against the wall that showed, like a sick, twisted holo-recording the deaths of the children he

had been too weak to save.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO!" he shouted as the weapon clunked against the wall. The images morphed into something else. He saw his own face staring back at him with a dead, lifeless expression. Obi-wan snarled at the picture.

"You were too weak **_again_**!" he growled. The force pounded and thrummed with his rage, flowing over him in waves of vile agony.

"How many more times will you_** fail**_, prodigy?" His vision went hazy with tears. It blurred until his own face altered back into the gray colorless wall.

_Tears,_ he thought, swiping at them disgustedly. _Why are you crying now? __**You're**__ still alive. You were not betrayed by the Jedi who was supposed to save you. This is why you failed; you're too weak, Obi-wan. You must be stronger; you must be stronger! _

He looked down, his vision still hazy with tears. His heart pounded in his chest, every muscle in his body stung with heat. This was what fury did to him. It hurt him. Nava, she was protection, she **_was_** security.

He missed her, he wanted her here, to hug him to her chest and stroke his hair. He wanted someone to tell him it wasn't his fault, even if it was. _Can someone save __**me **__from the truth?_ He wondered. _WEAK!_ His mind seemed to disagree. Self-pity was replaced by more guilt, more shame.

Obi-wan let out a shuddering breath. He had to get up soon; he would not leave the brunt work to Cody, however capable he was. They needed a new plan, they had to capture Bruck, wherever he was, and secure the planet.

_Goals,_ he told himself. _You can still redeem them, Obi-wan; make sure those children did not die in vain. You have to save their planet._ By all means he **_would _**save their planet.

Obi-wan took a deep breath and absorbed his conflicted emotions. Qui-gon had taught him a useful skill, in the five years he had been Obi-wan's master. He had taught him how to turn anger into determination. It was why he had so little of it.

Obi-wan gulped and cultivated his rage, leaving a peaceful hole where it had been. With that, he clenched down hard on it, and prepared it into determination. Determination to save this planet.

* * *

~Cody's POV~

"I appreciate the attempt, Cody, but I'm relatively sure I can handle it from here," a hoarse voice said from behind him. Cody turned around, and inhaled sharply at what he saw.

His general had not physically changed, exactly. But there was just something that told Cody that he had been broken in some way. In some way deep down. His eyes were sunken in and surrounded by red circles.

And those blue pupils themselves were dull with horror, yet shining with some insane determination. His shoulders were squared, yet slumped slightly, as if tiredness had defeated him in the end instead of the Separatists and Sith.

"You need to go back to bed," put simply.

Obi-wan smiled dryly. "Such a quick reaction. I can assure you Cody, that going to bed is at the **_very_** top of my to-do list as soon as I create another plan and do some studying. The Sith got away, and we must find him before we have to repeat this cycle," he told him.

Repeat the cycle? Cody was not sure any of them would survive a repeated cycle of this catastrophe. "I understand that, sir," he said softly. "But you are not in any condition to plan, think or do any sort of action this early," he told him sternly.

Obi-wan chuckled humorlessly, the insane glint in his eyes flashing. "How like Qui-gon you sound. I am fine, commander, truly" Cody had no clue who Qui-gon was, but he must have been a wise man if he told Obi-wan to sit down when he needed too.

It seemed the Jedi was always taking care of everyone but himself. Cody crossed his arms. Obi-wan seemed to see his persistence. His brows knitted and his shoulders squared. Insane, determined or struggling as he was, he was still a Jedi, and a powerful one at that.

He was not weak.

He was one of the strongest and most admirable men Cody had ever met, and that was why he knew what Kenobi was going to say before he did.

"Before you order me to go do something else of importance," he said quickly. Cody would not disobey a direct order, and Obi-wan knew it.

"Promise me the minute you're done with that, you'll go rest," noting Obi-wan's defiant and reluctant face, he added softly. "Please, Obi-wan. I'm not asking this of you as your commander, but as your friend. My loyalty is not all DNA based," he reminded him.

Obi-wan's hard eyes softened back into kindness. All it took was a reminder that there were people who would die for him, who were loyal to him not out of obligation or mutual advantage, but because Obi-wan was**_ genuinely _**a good man. He was loved by more than just the clones, too.

It was painfully obvious Anakin loved him, even if Cody had seen him stomping away from his former master with murder in his eyes.

And Cody was one of the few people who knew his general loved another Jedi. Sometimes, his stern, detached eyes gave him away.

"Alright, Cody," Obi-wan relented. And suddenly, Cody saw a flash of his real weariness, and he wanted to curse that Sith to every vile ditch in the universe. "I will heed your advice. As soon as I'm done, agreed?" Cody smiled and nodded.

"Good luck then, general," he said, starting to walk away. "I'll need it," Obi-wan agreed, clasping his shoulder in a brief sign of mutual care. He was not heartless, nor weak.

"And Cody? Thank you," simple as that. He was back to normal. Cody smiled and saluted like a good soldier. "Just doing my job sir," because his general was **_his_** business.

* * *

Just to re-cap. It was not Obi-wan;'s fault. Nor was it Anakin's.


	9. This is really bad

~Anakin's POV~

_ "Master, why are you so somber? We won!" Anakin asked, eyeing his teacher strangely. They had just restored peace to a blasted planet and his master was meditating? He should have been at the party with the rest of them. _

_ Obi-wan looked up with sad eyes. "Because, padawan, I took a life," he replied. Anakin blinked. "So? Haven't you done that before?" he asked boredily. He had never understood this, why Obi-wan mourned every life lost so deeply. _

_ Especially the life of the __**bad guys**__. _

_ "It is not a cause for joy," Obi-wan snapped sharply. Anakin jumped, his master rarely used that tone with him. He was upset, apparently. "Master, had you not killed him, this planet would have been enslaved," he reminded him gently, still confused. _

_ "Isn't it the job of a Jedi to protect the weak by eliminating their oppressors?" he asked. His master flinched, as if he had been smacked. "Is that what you think?" He demanded. "That our duty is to kill every being that dares stand in the way of justice?" His voice was unusually harsh. _

_ Anakin crossed his arms, very confused now. Wasn't it? "Why not? It's why we have lightsabers, right?" He asked. "The lightsaber is for __**defense**__, Anakin, not for killing. It was never created for that purpose. Sith use it for death," the name of the Jedi's sworn enemy made Anakin shiver. _

_ Obi-wan nodded. "And we aren't like them, now are we?" he shook his head obstinately. "The Jedi are good," he said confidently, being a ten year old as he was, sounding most final in that fact._

_ Obi-wan nodded. "Yes, we are. Our job is not to kill, Anakin, for the greater good. It is to save people using the greater good. We are keepers of the peace, not bringers of death. __**Never**__ forget that." _

Yet they had already brought so much death without even being there two weeks. And it was Obi-wan's fault. He had not trusted Anakin's judgment, like always, and it had gotten children killed by a horrible death.

Anakin could not get their screams out of his head_. It went silent so fast,_ he thought, putting his head in his hands.

_ I had not even noticed them dropping in the force. I hadn't even seen them. I told them I'd get them out. I __**promised**__ them. _Just as he'd promised his mother. Anakin was starting to think the force did that on purpose, made sure he did not complete his promises.

_ "It's all Obi-wan's fault! He's holding me back!"_ He had held Anakin back. He had insisted his way was right, and plowed through his own plan. If only he had been there.

_ He should have been there at my side! _His fist clenched his hair with painful intensity. _Aren't we supposed to be a team? __**The Team?**_ No, the universe was mistaken. They were not a team. Nothing of the sort.

It was only Obi-wan and Anakin. No team, not brothers. He was** not** a brother to the killer of children.

Anakin felt several tears streak down his face. _"Help us!"_ they would not stop screaming. "I tried," he choked out. "I'm so sorry, I tried. I tried," his fingers clenched down harder.

"I **_tried,_**" his own voice was strangled with tears. Anakin sighed and looked up. The hangar bay was empty.

All of the troops were still situated outside in the camp. He had come to this place, where machines reigned and helped him fix the universe, just as he would fix a broken engine. Yet he could not fix death.

He had learned as such when his mother had died. He could not fix death.

Anakin sucked in a shuddering breath and swiped away his tears. There was no fixing his starfighter, not when he was this way. Suddenly, Padme's face appeared in his mind. He wanted her here next to him.

He missed her warmth, her never-ending compassion and goodness. She was his balance, he who struggled with darkness. She was the light in his dark. She was the joy in his anger. But there was no Padme.

And so his anger could not be turned into joy. Obi-wan would not receive his forgiveness so easily. Anakin narrowed his eyes as the force shifted. The clones would be coming here to work soon.

He needed a new place to brood. He could not let them see him this way. This was weakness, and the clones did not deserve to be led by weakness. Anakin struggled to his feet and headed to the planning center.

* * *

~Rex's POV~

"Hay, Rex," Captain Rex turned around as his brother and best friend Commander Cody walked in, his face full of concerned weariness. "What's wrong?" Rex asked immediately.

Cody looked up and smiled wryly, reminding Rex of Obi-wan. They had both adopted their general's habits and personalities. "Ah, nothing, I'm only worried about General Kenobi," Cody explained.

Rex nodded and leaned against the holo-transmitter. "I'm worried about Skywalker too. He seemed more angry than usual. What happened to the kids broke some kind of control in him, and he feels guilty about it," he agreed.

Cody looked surprised. Rex smiled. "I know Anakin like the back of my hand," he reminded him. Cody shook his head "He just seemed angry to me," he reflected.

"Well, you've got to look in between the lines, then, Cody. There's more to an angry man than meets the eye," they were silent or a moment, remembering how many times they had been forced to learn that lesson the hard ways, with themselves and others.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" Cody asked, finally breaking the cold silence. Rex shook his head and crossed his arms. "Nothing, really. A few wires in the communication engine are mixed up, I figured I'd come and fix them before the Jedi have to give their report to the council," Cody cringed and shook his head ruefully.

"I don't know if Kenobi can handle that," he mumbled. Rex shook his head, feeling the same worry he saw in Cody's eyes in his own heart.

Could Anakin handle explaining to the council what happened? He might just explode, or crack, or do something very, very bad.

"You know them," he assured his friend half-heartedly. "They'll get through," Cody nodded, for pure necessity that he needed it to be true than anything. Neither men would ever admit it, but the Jedi were their security, their protection, their inspiration, their **_only_** hope.

It was at Anakin's side that Rex felt as if maybe the war would end, and even if he did not live to see its end, Anakin would take care of his brothers. Anakin would dive in front of a blaster bolt for him; he had done it before. Anakin would see to it his life did not go in vain.

"Right. Right, I know. Let me help you with that communications engine, where are the wires?" Cody asked. Rex nodded, glad for a change in subject and turned to the machine he was leaning on.

"We have to move it," he replied, grabbing hold of one side. Cody obediently walked over to the other and lifted. Effortlessly, the two clones dragged the two hundred pound machine away from the wall and into the middle of the room. Cody knelt beside it, un-screwing the surface skillfully.

Suddenly, Rex saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked down at the spot. W_hat in the blazes? _He wondered, seeing a spark of light. "Cody," he called, staring at the two fairly medium holes in front of him. "Do you see those?" He asked.

Cody glanced at him strangely. "See what?" he asked. Rex pointed to his discovery, still wondering if perhaps he was insane. Cody followed his finger and blinked when he saw what Rex had.

Two small holes, evenly spaced, in the wall. Rex could easily see the room next to them through the holes. "What in the universe?" Cody repeated his thoughts, crawling over. The holes were at knee-height. Rex knelt beside him.

"How did these get here?" he asked, sticking his finger in the hole. Cody sat back, thinking. Rex waited; Cody would figure it out. "Oh, I know. These are bolt holes. See how they are evenly spaced? Someone must have skipped them and not put them in," sure enough, he took all of ten seconds to discover that.

Rex studied the holes, and the bolts next to them. It was true, since the entire ship was made of metal, there had to be nail holes. It appeared someone had not put these bolts in.

"It's sort of cool," he reflected, looking through. "Hay," he muttered, seeing Obi-wan standing in front of the holo-projector, moving around different forces and clones. "The room next to us is the planning station," he pointed out. Cody looked through the hole as well.

"What do you know? Blast it, doesn't he look tired?" He asked. Rex was about to concur when all of a sudden the doors to the planning center opened. Obi-wan turned and came face to face with Anakin Skywalker.

Rex pressed himself to the hole unconsciously. He could almost feel the tension in the air as Anakin glared at Obi-wan furiously.

Obi-wan returned the gaze defiantly. If Anakin's face was any hint, then a fight was going to happen. Soon. "Cody," he whispered ominously, hoping he was not the only one eavesdropping.

Cody, indeed, had turned away at Anakin's entrance. "I have a bad feeling about this," he agreed with Rex's unspoken thought. "Me too, get back over here, I can almost**_ see_** the hostility in the air," he hissed.

Cody crossed his arms sternly. Blast, despite the fact that Cody was exactly the same age as Rex, he seemed to believe he was his elder and that this meant he had specific rights to re-teach him protocols, procedures and just the rules of right and blasted wrong.

"Rex," he began sharply. Rex interrupted him by grabbing his armored arm and dragging him back to his hole. "Shut up," he stated. "And watch. We are making sure they do not do something stupid. Knowing Anakin, he just might," Rex reminded him.

Before Cody could snap back his witty reply, his general did. "You should be resting, Anakin" Obi-wan said. Rex wanted to snort. They should both be resting, but of course Obi-wan would not add that.

"Don't lecture me," Anakin snapped back. "I can't even think too long without hearing them screaming. I should think you'd feel the same," he replied harshly. Obi-wan only sighed and turned back to the holo-graphic plan. Stroking his chin, he waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll accept your apology later," he said, the comment deliberately making Anakin's jaw clench. "For now we have to determine where Bruck could have went;" he said.

"Who?" Anakin asked, stiffly walking over to his former master so that he could see the plan. He glared at it as if it, too, were Obi-wan.

"The Sith; his name is Bruck," Obi-wan said without looking up. Rex scowled at Cody. "You know him?" Anakin asked suspiciously. "I did. He was raised in the Jedi Temple but fell to the Dark Side at an early age. I thought I had killed him when I was fifteen. Apparently that is not so," Rex inhaled sharply. Fifteen?

The Jedi had been only fifteen when he had killed a person? _How does that feel? _Rex wondered.

_ To have used that weapon for death at all of fifteen?_ He asked himself, and then reflected that he was not even technically fifteen yet and he had killed several times. The pain in his gut this thought caused made him cringe.

He should, not have had to live the life he had been given. None of them should have been given this life. It was not fair.

"Wonderful," Anakin sighed sarcastically. "There are a thousand other places he could have gone where he could be doing the exact same thing to more children!" he hissed.

"Which is exactly why we need to find him," Obi-wan agreed calmly. Rex could have sworn he saw Anakin's lips move in the mumble that meant 'you think?' but then again, he **_was_** rather far away. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow anyway. "Yes, I do think so. Now stop huffing and help me develop a new plan," oh, bad move.

He should not be trying to go master mode at the moment, not when Anakin was this mad. Obi-wan did not seem to care though.

Rex was well aware he was no force sensitive, but he knew enough to suspect that half of Obi-wan wanted a fight as much as Anakin. Something to get their minds off the horror they had seen and partially caused.

That, though, did not worry Rex. But power plus anger was not a good combination.

Anakin turned to Obi-wan infuriatingly. The tension in the room grew. "Perhaps you should let me come up with the plan this time, **_master_**," it certainly was not a term of affection this time.

"Since the last brilliant strategy you planned went terribly wrong and got over a hundred children killed," he growled. Obi-wan did not seem affected. Rex had always wondered how he kept his cool in moments like these.

"It was not the battle plan that failed, Anakin, it was the **_rescue plan_** that was compromised," he pointed out emotionlessly.

And then seeming to realize he had retorted and just unconsciously entered himself into Anakin's game, added: "I'm too tired for this, Anakin. If you want to blame someone, wait until I'm capable enough to give you a lecture about it," he said. Anakin ignored his last sentence.

"**Compromised**? Had you recognized that Sith in the blasted first place, maybe this would not have happened!" Obi-wan bristled at that, his fists clenched at his sides. "Just what are you trying to say, Anakin? That it was **_my_** fault those children died?" he demanded.

Cody let out a low groan beside him. Things were going too fast. Only a week ago, the same two men had been joking around and trying to make each other laugh. A few minutes ago, they were at least **_civil_**.

"For a Jedi master, you took a pretty long time to absorb that," Anakin snorted, regardless of the fact that Anakin was not the expert when it came to words and negotiations; he was impressively good at casting gut-wrenching insults.

"And how is it my fault you refused to see some common sense?" Obi-wan asked; his voice barely controlled. His eyes flashed with a sort of rage Rex had never seen in him. "**I** failed to see common sense? You would have left them there to die!" Anakin shouted.

"I would have done no such thing," Obi-wan replied. Somehow, he was not yelling, in fact his voice was perfectly controlled, calm, and soft, yet it reverberated through the entire space like a scream.

"I wanted to get some more help so we would have saved all of them instead of one. **_You_** wanted to catapult yourself up and find some miraculous way in under ten seconds to get them out. Force power does not stop **_fire_**, Anakin," Obi-wan hissed.

"At least we would have done something!" This was getting more heated. "And did your plan work?" Now it was Anakin's turn to bristle. "Oh, so it's my fault now?" he demanded.

"No," Obi-wan sighed, turning back to the holo-plan. His face was pinched with impatience and frustration. "It was not your fault. But neither was it mine. It was both of our faults," Rex nodded. Obi-wan did not seem to particularly agree with his own statement though.

"Sure," Anakin snorted. "Let's go with that. Instead of accepting the truth and taking the blame for yourself, you want to make into mine as well. That's not the Jedi way, **_Master Kenobi_****,"** he was pushing it. Obi-wan did not turn, but his jaw tightened.

If this had been a normal fight, he would have stayed calm and unfazed, and eventually, his demeanor would have deactivated Anakin's mood as well. But Obi-wan was just as angry and guilty as Anakin. Rex could almost see the control in his face slipping.

"You have an odd way of never seeing the truth as it is, Anakin," He ground put between clenched teeth. Anakin's eyes narrowed. "You have an odd way of distorting the truth to fit your own version, Obi-wan," he replied. Obi-wan whipped around so quickly, Anakin actually took a step back.

"Better than ignoring it altogether," Obi-wan replied. "Really?" Anakin snapped, taking back the step he had lost. He would **_not_** feel intimidated, not by the man who used to be his teacher.

Usually, that would benefit him. When Skywalker wanted to be, he could fill up a room with his presence. He was just a naturally intimidating person; he made people pay attention to him by his confident air, by his leader-like ability yet gentle kindness.

And he brought to bear every aspect which made him as such now, but so did Obi-wan. "How is twisting the truth so much it essentially becomes a lie any better than ignoring it?" he scoffed.

"I do **not** twist the truth. There are different versions of truth. Had you ever listened to any of the dozens of teachers you had, you would know this," Obi-wan said haughtily.

"I didn't favor the idea of listening to a bunch of hypocrites," Anakin snorted. Obi-wan's entire body tensed at the insult to the people who had surely raised him. He drew himself up daringly.

"Those **_hypocrites _**taught you everything you know, Anakin," he growled. "Left up to them, they would not have taught me anything at all. None of you would have," Rex cocked an eyebrow, what was he talking about?

"Well, can you blame them? I can sense the anger in you," Obi-wan looked him up and down with barely disguised disgust. "I can see the fear and the hatred. They were trying to**_ save_** you from this, but you have pushed yourself into it anyway," Rex could have sworn he saw some of Anakin's hairs stand on edge with rage.

Anakin smiled bitterly. "Everything I know, I learned from you master," he purred with a sick sort of affection. The moment after he said this almost made Rex laugh, if not for the friction in the air spiraling around, the look Obi-wan was giving-the look of someone who had just been slapped- would have been very funny.

"Again, I wish that were true. Then maybe you'd be a**_ proper_** Jedi," Rex had the very strong impulse to slam his head against the wall. This fight was ridiculous.

It was **_neither_** of their faults. And the insults they were tossing back and forth, it was not Anakin and Obi-wan in this fight. It was rage and guilt fighting each other through the men.

"A proper Jedi? If being a **proper** Jedi means being like you, I am glad I am unorthodox! You know," Anakin took another step forward. They were chest to chest now, a mere few centimeters away from touching. Anakin lowered his voice so Rex had to strain to hear him.

"I've always believed that you would have done anything to save Qui-gon, but now I think you just stood by and said 'oh, there's nothing I can do' while he was stabbed, just like you did with those kids" he was pushing it, he was pushing every button Obi-wan had**_ ever_** had. Rex could see it on the elder Jedi's face. Anakin was pushing his limits very badly.

"Don't you **_EVER,"_** Obi-wan very nearly shouted, his voice dripping with fury, "Use Qui-gon's name against me."

Rex bit his bottom lip, his gut roiling with anxiety. He could feel it; something was going to happen. He knew it; he could feel it in every fiber of his being_. _

_ Go,_ a voice he had never heard before whispered in his mind. _Stop them;_he stood, propelled by the voice.

Cody looked up at him. Rex grabbed his arm. "Come on," the feeling got worse. Someone was going to get hurt; he could feel it. And Rex needed

to stop it. Force, he needed too because if either of them did something they would regret… Rex could not even think of it.

He had to stop this.

Cody saw all of this and more in his eyes. He nodded and stood with Rex. "Let's go," he said, taking his blaster out of its holster. Neither of them would dare harm their generals.

But making sure their generals did not harm each other was another matter entirely.


	10. Love and War

~Anakin's POV~

Later, he would recall that he had never been angrier in his life. Not even when his mother had been murdered. Nor when the Jedi had been defeated, or when Ahsoka had been kidnapped had he ever been angrier than he was. And Obi-wan saw that.

It did not matter that Anakin was taller or stronger than his old master; or that Obi-wan was more intelligent or wiser; neither of them were winning.

They were only losing more and more ground. Neither was better than the other; they could not defeat each other, only hurt each other.

And Anakin was trying to make every comment hurt like heck for Obi-wan, because Obi-wan had hurt him so many times for so many years.

"Don't you **_EVER_** use Qui-gon's name against me," Obi-wan was saying, his tone had turned into a harsh growl that Anakin had never heard before.

His master was always calm, always controlled, and the fact that Anakin had been able to break that now only made him angrier still. Obi-wan was his stability, his strength, and if Obi-wan's calm could be broken, that meant Anakin could be broken too, and he could not break. He was the Chosen One. He needed Obi-wan to be invincible.

**_He_** needed to be invincible.

"Because if not for Qui-gon's promise, I would have taken you back to the dust-ball you came from to rot as a slave," those words….they cut deeper than Obi-wan could ever have realized.

They confirmed every silent fear and anxiety Anakin had had since he was nine. Had he not been the Chosen one, the Jedi would have left him.

Obi-wan had not wanted Anakin. He had been a burden all of these years. He had left his mother to die for nothing.

All of this and more raced through his mind. He translated his broken heart into rage. Rage made him focus; it made his mind clear with the alternatives to victory.

He could not win a word-war with Obi-wan. It did not matter that he had once been a slave, and as such, knew how to dish out very hurtful insults, Obi-wan was more than his match when it came to words. So Anakin would shift it to a game he could win.

He was stronger, both physically and in the force. He was the Chosen One. With mind-blowing speed, he rammed his mechanical fist straight into Obi-wan's face.

It felt good to see the older man fall to his knees, expression contorted into shock. It felt so good to get out his revenge for all of the years of criticism, of distrust, of lectures and worthlessness.

Obi-wan looked up, and Anakin felt a flash of shame when he saw the purplish-black bruise growing under his right eye. What had he done? The shame wore off though, when Obi-wan only smiled bitterly.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" He asked slyly, his eyes were so dark that they scared Anakin. They reminded him of the eyes of Dooku. "Are you angry because I did not twist the truth to make it sound nice this time?" the blasted no good Sith maggot.

He was cruel; Anakin had never seen this part of him. This side of Obi-wan he did not know, the side that was cruel, that was uncaring, that did not care how or if he hurt Anakin, as long as he hurt him deep.

Anakin prepared to ram his foot into Obi-wan's gut. _"Enough!"_ His initial plan was further interrupted by the ghost of Qui-gon Jinn, who suddenly stood in between Anakin and Obi-wan.

_"This had gone on for too long!"_ granted, Anakin had not known Qui-gon long enough to have actually seen him anymore than frustrated, but he somehow knew that the way Qui-gon was looking at them now was the exact same look he had had in life as well. The look was chilling.

_"Anakin, calm yourself!"_ Qui-gon ordered, and then turning to Obi-wan, said _"Obi-wan, stand __**down**__."_ Anakin glanced at said person, who tensed as if a wild cat. Anakin wondered what he had been about to do.

_"Now, this fight is absolutely ridiculous, I am __**very**__ disappointed in you both. Especially you, Obi-wan,"_ Qui-gon gave Obi-wan a stern, deadly glare which Anakin did not envy him. _"I taught you better than this,"_ he declared. "Obviously not," Anakin snorted. Obi-wan's eyes flamed.

Qui-gon turned to him with murderous eyes. _"You disgrace your mother,"_ he hissed. Anakin froze, staring with his mouth agape. The shock, as everything else had done for the past ten minutes, melted into cold, hard rage. _Who is he to tell you that?_ Something whispered in his ear.

"Why are you here?" Anakin snapped back. Qui-gon gave him a cold glare, which would have steadied Anakin's tongue were he not so angry. His breath was angry, his insides were angry, it seemed as if the world were one big blaze of empty rage. **_Everything _**was fury.

"Don't you have better things to do than to watch over our shoulders all day?" he demanded. "Every time I needed you," Obi-wan added, equally enraged. "You were never there, but one of the few times where I do **_not_** want to see you, you finally show up. Why is that?" he demanded.

Qui-gon was shocked speechless, which was perfectly fine with Anakin. He was about to kill Obi-wan anyways.

He looked down at his victim. "It was **_your_** fault," the snarl ripped out of his mouth with only half of his consent. Obi-wan tensed again, and before Anakin could even blink, he was on his feet.

The rage in the room twisted. He could hear it singing in the force. He could feel his temples pulsing with undeniable rage and vengeance. He ignited his saber at the same moment that Obi-wan did.

_Hurt him, like he has hurt you!_ He lunged. But a single thing happened that stopped him dead in his tracks. Before Anakin could engage Obi-wan in what would probably have been the most hated battle of his life, Captain Rex stepped in front of him.

Only keen Jedi instincts allowed Anakin to skid to a halt. His lightsaber trembled in his hand as it stopped a few centimeters away from Rex's face. Cody, as well, was standing in front of Obi-wan, holding out his arms with a stubborn expression.

"Rex!?" Anakin gasped. In unison, Obi-wan breathed "Cody!?" And to Anakin's annoyance, both growled at the same time; "Move!" They were too alike, in too many unnoticed ways.

Anakin clenched his teeth, and glanced at the space Qui-gon had been in a moment earlier. He was gone.

"No, general," Anakin stared at Rex, flabbergasted. He had never heard that tone from his friend before, not with his brothers and certainly never with Anakin.

"What?" he demanded, his rage starting to take over again. Rex was his captain, his minor; he had **no** right to speak to Anakin this way. "This is stupid!" Rex growled; his tanned face sternly twisted into disgust.

"You two are **_best friends_**!" Cody agreed. Anakin clenched his teeth. "I am **_not _**his friend," He hissed indignantly. "Much obliged," Obi-wan snorted. "Shut up!" Cody snapped. Obi-wan's face, undeniably shocked out of his wits, would have been funny had Anakin not been so angry.

"I have never seen you two act like this," Rex glanced between the two. "And you know what I think? I think you," his brown eyes blazed into Anakin's own ferociously.

"I think you are blaming this on Kenobi because you're so scared that you'll never forgive yourself when you realize you had a part in it. And you're angry that he doesn't just stand down and let you blame him like always. You're a selfish **_jerk,"_** he growled out. Anakin felt his jaw drop. He was…. Rex thought…. He could not be saying **this** to him….

He looked at Obi-wan for support, but Obi-wan was getting his own telling off. "And you, all perfect, ever powerful master," Cody snapped, Anakin could sense his resentment.

"You're no better. You wanted this fight. You want someone to blame you because you blame yourself. You're so insecure that you need someone to **_tell you_** that it's your fault to stand up and be a man about it or else you'll be too lazy to feel bad!" He snapped.

Obi-wan's chin slumped. He spluttered unintelligibly. Anakin blinked, his mind spinning with a mixture of confusion, rage and from somewhere deep down, pain at Rex's words. Because Anakin suspected they were right.

"Wait a minute!" he burst out before his brain could meditate on this. He could not face it. "Hold on! Time **_out_**!" he waved his hands as if warding off a beleaguering swarm of bugs.

"First of all," his frazzled voice came out as a croak. "Where in the universe did you two even come from?" He pointed at Rex. "Secondly; how did you know we were fighting? And last of all, what are **_you_** so mad about?" he gasped out defensively.

"We're mad because the two men who we admire the most are acting like ridiculous children when there's a war going on! We depend on you every second of every day, and**_ this _**is how you want to prove your worth?" Rex snapped, cuffing way Anakin's finger. He shrunk back, his captain's words resonating off him like a slap.

_"We depend on you every second of every day…"_ Just as his mother had, and those children. Just as so many had. He was The Chosen One. But he could not even act the part. _How are you supposed to save the universe when you can't even be a proper general or role model?_ Anakin demanded of himself.

_"You disgrace your mother,"_ Anakin was almost glad she was dead so he would not have to explain this to her face. He glanced at Obi-wan, whose face resembled the mask of stricken horror and shame.

Anakin let out a low growl. He could not take this. Too much was happening. Too blasted much was going on. Pushing past Rex, he ran.

* * *

~Padme's POV~

The house was so… Empty. It even seemed to lack warmth, and harmony. It lacked power and love. Padme sighed and looked back down at the book in her lap. The children were asleep; the volunteers back at the base and the Jedi all gone.

Only she remained.

Padme sighed and looked around her room, frighteningly empty without Anakin there, smiling as he sprawled out on the bed or showing off by slowly peeling off his shirt. Padme licked her lips at the thought of him doing that. He was no good.

She yawned and closed the pages. Without anyone there, she felt so lonely. Padme was not an overly social person. She could survive without a living being's presence. Thrive in it, actually. What she could not survive without was her family.

Without Ani. He was the air she breathed; he was the beat of her heart. He was the blood running under her skin and through her muscles, propelling her on each day.

She missed him so much it was an ache in her heart. _Don't focus on it_, she told herself, for perhaps the ten-millionth time since she had married the man. If she thought on how much she missed him long enough, eventually she would come to think about how easily he could die.

Those thoughts terrified her. The thought of losing Anakin. She had had so many dreams before, during the Clone Wars, after the last battles especially. After seeing so many dead Jedi, good dead Jedi. Who was to say Anakin could not be next?

_No,_ she thought. _Ani is strong. He is the best there is_. He really was.

Furthermore Padme was still humbled by the idea that she was married to one of the greatest Jedi in the Order. She was well aware of how many women would absolutely love to get their hands on her husband.

Obi-wan and Anakin had come home from planets teasing each other about it often. Each time they had, Padme's heart had burned with jealousy and an odd sense of fear.

Would Anakin one day find that he loved someone braver, smarter, or more beautiful more than he loved her? He was the beloved and famous Hero With No Fear, he could have any woman in the galaxy he wanted.

Padme chuckled as she remembered the night she had expressed this doubt to Ahsoka. She had laughed at her_. "Padme,"_ the younger but somehow much more mature teen had said.

_"My master is unquestionably devoted to you. Heck, should you ask him to jump off a cliff, he would do it, no questions asked. I dare you to tell him this, he'll die of laughter. You're his __**everything**__, Padme, even __**I**__ can see that,"_ she had chirped happily.

Padme had back then wondered how Ahsoka knew so much about love. But seeing her secret glances at Lux, and his short smiles back at her had confirmed that she knew more than she let on. Padme was grateful for the advice. Anakin showed her his love and dedication daily.

He had given her two beautiful children. He had given her Threepio, and even once his lightsaber. He had been her foundation and guide through murky waters.

The kindness and giving soul inside of him had inspired her whenever the corruption of the senate had been too much. **_He _**was her inspiration.

_"No, Obi-wan is already en route,"_ At least he was with Obi-wan. If anyone would take care of Anakin and bring him home safely, it was Obi-wan. He would die before he allowed anything different.

Sometimes, that worried Padme just as much. Obi-wan was too much of a good man. If he died, it would shatter the whole Jedi Order, along with their own individual family.

Padme let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. If she imagined it closely, she could almost see them all sitting at the dinner table, their place of council and stories and family meetings.

She and Anakin on one side next to Luke and Ahsoka. Obi-wan next to Nava, Leia and Intrepid. _"Perfection!"_ Nava's optimistic voice would laugh. "_As usual, general, you have out-done yourself," _she would compliment with a sparkling glance at Obi-wan.

He would smile proudly, yet wave his hand indifferently. _"You flatter me. It could have been better. Any news, Padme?" _Padme grinned at his imaginary face. "None this time," she reported out-loud_. _

_"About time! News, news, news. We get it so often; I don't think we have anything else to talk about at this table. We oughta start watching some local sports or something,"_ Anakin would say, spooning food into Luke's mouth heartily.

_"None of us want to start watching pod-racing, master,"_ Intrepid sighed, shaking her spoon at him, scolding. _"Cheers to that!"_ Ahsoka would agree with a clap of finality. _"Ah, why not? __**My**__ pod-race was fun, right Padme?"_ She could see those twinkling azure eyes, lighting his face and her entire body.

_"Nerve-racking, more like," s_he would laugh. "_I'm almost glad I was not there,"_ Obi-wan was there, taking a tiny, diplomatic sip of his drink. _"Well, __**I**__ had fun,"_ Anakin huffed, leaning back in his seat with crossed arms. _"Oh, I'm sure you did,"_ Nava laughed.

Padme leaned back, letting her conscious drift into sleep, but her mind stayed downstairs in the kitchen with her family.

* * *

Okay, I wrote this because one of my goals is to show the closseness of the Skywalker adopted family as a whole. That, and I just wanted to interrupt the stress and tease you with a distraction, I know it always drives me insane.


	11. Pep-talk from dead people

~Obi-wan's POV~

Obi-wan did not blame Anakin for running. He was tempted to follow him, if not for Cody and his failure to live up to the expectation placed in front of him.

He had already been a coward for too long.

Rex sighed and shook his head. "Oh, no he does not. Where does he think he's going?" He snarled. Cody jerked his head to the door. "Go," He agreed.

"Anakin won't listen for awhile," Obi-wan did not know if it was his voice or some phantom's speaking. He wanted Nava.

"Give him time. Let him think," he said automatically, almost from habit. It was mere habit to protect Anakin now, nothing more. Another flaw. "Shut up! You didn't seem to care much for him a minute ago," Rex gave him an enraged glare. Obi-wan did not look away or down, but his own eyes, he was sure, were sunken in with shame.

Guilt tore at him from the inside, mixing with the rage and resentment from the fight before. Darkness, naught more. Rex, with one last glare and a curt nod, ran after Anakin firmly.

The door slid closed behind him. There was silence for a moment; one that Obi-wan did not know how to break.

He sighed and shifted his position to sitting cross-legged. Cody looked down at him warily. Obi-wan put his head in his hands, tugging at his hair.

His heart felt heavy. "Cody," his voice cracked. "What have I **_done_**?" He asked. Cody regarded him unsympathetically.

"A lot," He answered simply. "I didn't mean for it to go that far," he groaned. "You still wanted it to go somewhere," Cody pointed out. Obi-wan sighed. "Your right," he relented, shame making his face heat up.

There was another silence. Cody shifted from one hip to another. A billion thoughts jumbled themselves thickly in Obi-wan's head. "What I want to know, Obi-wan," Cody said at last. "Is what kind of man are you that you needed me to tell you that," he said.

Obi-wan scowled and looked up. "I admitted you were right," He pointed out, vaguely irritated. Too much was happening. "Yes. But you did not know that before I told you. Don't you ever think about your mistakes and imperfections at all?" He demanded.

Obi-wan snorted. "Too much," he replied. "Then you would have known that you wanted the fight that was about to hurt your best friend," Cody countered firmly.

"Everyone tells you that you're the perfect Jedi. You are honorable, responsible, selfless. You have started to believe it so much that you think you're perfect. You do not see your flaws completely until someone points it out to you. Your arrogant," with that announced, Cody turned crisply and strode out of the room unexpectedly, leaving him alone.

Obi-wan stared at the door open-mouthed, **_arrogant?_** Him? How?

_"You always have been. You've just gotten better at hiding it,"_ a voice spoke up from behind him. Obi-wan sighed and buried his head in his hands again. _Not this_, he pleaded the force. _Anything but this. I have not seen her in years. Do not make our first meeting be like this. Please._ Nonetheless, the specter did not disappear.

"Hello, Tahl," he was defeated. The woman who was his adoptive mother stepped in front of him.

_ "Look at me," _she ordered. Obi-wan let out a huff, reluctantly raising his face to her. She looked the same as he remembered her as a youngling. Short cropped honey-colored hair. Shining blue eyes. And no bruises. The signs of torture and internal suffering were gone.

Yet there was a strong blue glow around her, and her expression (as it had often been in life) was stern and disapproving. _"I'd hoped our reunion would not detail such…. Informalities, my son,"_ Tahl said. Again, just as she had in life, seeming to think they were blood related.

"I'd hoped so too, Tahl," he agreed tiredly, prepared for a lecture. She did not oblige him, instead cocking an eyebrow. _"You let your control slip. A rarity,"_ she observed.

He merely nodded._ "I do not criticize you on that. Force knows you have kept it under control for too long, and this was only a second of reprieve,"_ she said. Obi-wan smiled wanly. He had always loved Tahl for this. She stated the good before the bad.

"It still isn't the Jedi way," he pointed out._ "You still listen to those rules? You have much to learn yet, Obi-wan. Cody was right, you know,"_ and back to that. Obi-wan sighed. "I know," he agreed. "I have thought of myself as many things, Tahl. But never arrogant," he admitted, and then wondered why not. He was everything else, why not add arrogant to the list?

"_You have always had natural talent. That breeds over-confidence, which Qui-gon wisely guided you from. You are humble of yourself. But very proud of your talents,"_ Tahl explained patiently.

Obi-wan sighed. "What do I do?" He asked. _"Another problem of yours. You are already thinking ahead of yourself. We are on the subject of your fight with Anakin, not your imperfections. That is a problem for your own heart alone,"_ he let out a groan. Why was everything up to his heart **_alone_**?

_"Stop moping,"_ Tahl ordered sharply. _"Now, tell me why you are so angry,"_ he scowled. "You already know," he pointed out tiredly. He was so tired all of a sudden. Fighting with Anakin tended to wear him out. Not that they had ever done **this** before.

_ "He is not my friend,"_ He cringed at Anakin's words. They had always been friends, and never once had he considered that they might be something else. It had been that Anakin would forever be a part of his life. A source of strength and hope. He _**had**_ to be. Obi-wan had no one else. He did not **want** anyone else.

_ "Ah, there you go. Well done. Words said outside and inside your head work too. You're so tired, my son, and those children and Bruck…. My goodness, where do I begin?"_ She asked. "How about the murder of over a hundred children?" Obi-wan proposed bitterly.

_ "Ah, yes. Guilt; I see it all inside of you as if a snake curling and coiled into a hard ball. Since you are so devoted to the code, surely you remember that guilt is another form of anger?"_ She asked. "One that has served me well," Obi-wan defended.

He had turned his guilt into determination. He had turned it into fuel during his fights and incentive to solve his own imperfect mistakes.

_ "Yes, I know. After Qui-gon died, you used the guilt from his death to defeat Darth Maul. He's still alive though. And now it has sent you over the edge, and forced your normally controlled hand,"_ yes, well, it malfunctioned on him **once**.

_ "Arrogance!"_ Tahl snapped, the second after he had the thought. Obi-wan jumped, startled. Tahl rarely ever raised her voice to him like that.

_ "This once, may I remind you General Kenobi, nearly hurt your friend. It was the emotions of the past that have clouded your vision for so long,"_ She snapped. Obi-wan blinked. And then nodded miserably. Tahl was right, of course.

He never dealt with his emotions. He buried them, squashed them under his determination to do his duty, He let the guilt and anger simmer down inside of him, and eventually they had clouded his vision despite his attempts to keep them out.

Perfect Jedi? Not likely. Not at all.

_ "Now, don't you do that my son,"_ Tahl said, her voice mercifully soft this time.

_"No one is perfect, you will never be perfect. And Bruck's death, the death of those children was not your fault. It was not Anakin's either. It was the will of the force. You are a great Jedi, Obi-wan, you have done Qui-gon and me proud, but you just have a few things to work on. What is done is done,"_ he felt a soft yet calloused hand brush back a strand of hair from his face. _"But what is done can also be fixed. Go fix it?"_ she told him.

Obi-wan smiled feebly. It had been so long since he had felt that touch. "Yes, Tahl," he said obediently. She chuckled softly.

_"You have not changed so much, Master Kenobi. Goodbye for now, my son,"_ her ghost started to fade away. Obi-wan watched her with an ache in his heart. He had not seen Tahl in so long. Their next reunion would not be this way.

"Goodbye," he stopped himself. He owed her one thing, one word he had never spoken when she had been alive. "Thank you, **_mother_**," he whispered. Her phantom face glowed with delight before she vanished back into oblivion, leaving him to think on how to fix his mistakes.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

Rex was behind him. Anakin hated that, really. That was why he was trying to out-run him, he knew he could. The only problem was that Rex could probably figure out where he was going fairly quickly. This would be no easy escape.

"The general I know would not run from anything!" Rex gasped out. Anakin glanced back. Oh, yes, he would. Rex knew nothing of his true general.

Anakin would run, he always did. He**_ ran_** from the truth.

He rounded a corner. _"I remember a different Anakin Skywalker,"_ without being there, Qui-gon was in his mind. _"Other's can face the truth, why can't you, Chosen One?"_ Despite the fact that Anakin knew it was a ploy, he stopped.

He would not run. It was not who he was.

He turned around with a sigh and crossed his arms, trying to convince himself that he was on the defensive again.

He was better on defense. When people attacked him, he knew what to do. He did not know how to deal with anything else.

Rex skidded to a halt in front of him. They were- thankfully -in a deserted hall. Because Anakin was sure that Rex would tell him what he wanted with or without a crowd.

Indeed, a severe face skidded to a halt in front of him. "What were you even running from?" Rex demanded, out of breath. Anakin gave a small shrug. "The truth," he answered honestly. Rex snorted and put his hands on his knees. "That's brave," he observed sarcastically. "Jedi always have to be brave," Anakin agreed, ignoring the sarcasm.

Rex glanced up at him. "You aren't?" He asked. "Are you?" That stopped the clone. He stayed silent a moment. "Even if you were ever afraid, you never let it stop you. That's what I think bravery is, not never being fearful," he panted.

_ But Obi-wan is never fearful,_ Anakin wanted to argue. _And he never taught me how not to be. He's held me back, that is why I really wanted to hurt him. He did not make me strong enough to be The Chosen One. _

He only nodded at Rex's words. "It only lasts so long, Rex," he pointed out. Rex snorted. "No, it does not. You give yourself excuses; that's what's wrong," he grumbled. Anakin glared at him. "Who are you to tell me this? You're just a clone!" He demanded.

Rex drew himself up, and despite his status as 'just a clone,' Anakin found he looked quite fearsome. The force signature around him sparked with fierce independence and pride. His eyes fizzled with defiance.

And Anakin saw not a clone, but a man who had lived through war, and had given himself for war and had become a better man than even Anakin through war. Words escaped him.

"I'm more than just a clone. I'm **_your_** clone. My life belongs to you, Skywalker, not by obligation, but by choice. I am your friend, your guard dog. I would throw myself in front of a million blaster bolts if that's what it takes to help you and Ahsoka. So before you let your fear get to your head, remember all of the **_men _**who are** your** clones too," he snarled.

Anakin stared, flabbergasted. Rex let a small, unhurt smile flit across his face before he turned away and went back to whatever duty he had been performing before. Anakin stayed in a dead silence after Rex had long disappeared.

_ "Good, are you calm now?"_ Qui-gon. Anakin turned with a groan to the specter. "Yes," he sighed. _"Excellent. You got Obi-wan into quite a temper. I feel the need to congratulate you, only a few select people have ever managed it,"_ the way he said it made Anakin think it was not something to be proud of. He wasn't proud of it anyway.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to crawl under blankets and hide for the rest of his life. He did not want to be the brave one anymore.

_"No, you are not. You're sorry you have to have this conversation. Not that you were planning on murdering Obi-wan,_" well, not murder exactly. Anakin could not believe he would ever intentionally do anything **_that _**harsh. Maim, perhaps; would have been better.

_ "You have murdered in anger before,"_ Anakin cringed at that. _"And all the same, we have several topics to go over,"_ Anakin sighed and nodded. Qui-gon and Rex were right, running was the coward's way, and Anakin Skywalker was **_not_** a coward.

"Hit me," he mumbled._ "With all due speed. First, the death of those children was__** not**__ your fault, nor was it Obi-wan's. It was the will of the force,"_ Anakin felt a spark of anger. "It was the will of the force that they die the worst death a being could possibly have?" he demanded.

_ "There are worse ways to die,"_ Qui-gon informed him knowingly. _"And yes, everything is. You two contributed, of course, and in that is your faults,"_ he told him. Anakin shook his head.

"It was Obi-wan's fault for not coming with me. He admitted it himself," he would not be swayed in that fact. _"Untrue. You, Anakin, left his side, remember? He actually had a __**plan**__; you had impulse. Had you stayed by him, you might have saved those children,"_ Qui-gon explained, his sharp eyes digging into Anakin's.

"But…" _"No buts. You should have trusted his judgment. He is older than you are Ani. Obi-wan has gone through experiences that would have broken you, no doubt,"_ Anakin crossed his arms huffily; he** doubted** that. Obi-wan had never been a slave, after all.

_ "Yes, he has. Anyway, we are off topic. You know that half of it is your fault, Anakin, or why would you feel so guilty?"_ Ordinarily, Anakin would have given a bigger fight, but that broke through. Why was he guilty if he truly believed none of the fault was his?

He sighed and leaned against the wall. He had blamed Obi-wan for something he had felt guilty about. Rex had been right, Qui-gon was right.

"I'm a selfish jerk," he mumbled, heart aching with shame. _"Not quite. Selfish to a degree; yes. Jerk? Well, I was a jerk too. You are confused, Anakin, and you harbor too many secrets and shames. Your mother's death was not your fault either,"_ He let out a bitter laugh.

"I was too late," he reminded the ghost in case he had forgotten. _"No, it was her time. Nothing more. Tell someone who can help you, ask the questions you want to know. Obi-wan should have told you earlier, but I'm afraid I left you with a complete dolt when it came to communication,"_ Anakin smiled mildly. "So their deaths were not my fault?" he asked, leaving his mother's death alone. That subject was still too hard to face.

"_Of course not. You did everything you could. So did Obi-wan. It was merely their times too,"_ Qui-gon replied. Anakin sighed. "I messed up, huh?" He asked. _"By all means. You were always good at fixing things, though,"_ Anakin closed his eyes.

"He didn't deserve that," Obi-wan did not deserve half of the things he was given.

_ "You did not deserve his words either. Go, he is waiting for you,"_ Anakin nodded and opened his eyes, which were blurred by tears. He was **_so_** tired. He felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder.

_"I know, Anakin, I know. I wish I could tell you to rest, but the war is not over yet, and you have men to look after,"_ Anakin's mind hardened with that perspective. **_His_** clones needed him; and Anakin would die before he let them down.

_ "That's the spirit I've always admired. Good luck, my young friend,"_ Anakin straightened himself out and gave the ghost a grateful bow. Somehow, his heart was still screaming in pricked shame and guilt, but now he knew what to do about it.

"Thank you, master," he thanked._ "Do not thank me yet. Take care of my old apprentice, Anakin, for me. He has had his heart broken enough, and he has fought too hard a battle for too long,"_ with that troubling piece of information, Qui-gon Jinn vanished, leaving Anakin alone with his stirring mind and broken heart.


	12. Arguments

~Lux's POV~

"I'm going to kill you and Intrepid for scaring me like that," he growled as he walked up. Ahsoka did not jump, nor acknowledge his existence as she stayed beneath the starfighter.

"I believe it will only take tweaking the major steering wires," she muttered, completely ignoring him. Lux sighed, once more cursing Anakin for teaching Ahsoka mechanics.

She used it as a cover-up to take no notice of him. He looked up as a clone fighter soared past them on its way to scout duty.

The star-filled sky would be romantic if not for that fact that there was a war going on, and the fact that he was with the girl who was one of his best friends.

Intrepid was inside one of the tents, still laughing at his attempt at giving her the same lecture he was going to give to Ahsoka, and the clones were mostly asleep or on patrol. Only she was still awake, and him, of course. They were alone in the docking field.

"Hello, Miss. Tano! I know you're playing the 'ignore Lux until he goes away game', but I would like to know when you learned to jump from droid destroyer to droid destroyer like that," he requested. Ahsoka did not come up from under the fighter.

"What was that, Lux?" she asked innocently when Lux knew perfectly well she had heard him. He glanced down at her lower body, the only part of her that would **not **be smeared by grease when she came back up.

Fine, if she wanted to play dirty…. He knelt next to her.

"Fine, I'll give you one last chance to answer," he said calmly. He could hear her snort. "I'm a Jedi, Lux. You really don't have a choice in what I do and don't tell you. I have the mind-trick ability after all. And besides, I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, almost cheerfully.

Lux smiled manically. "There are always ways to make a Jedi talk," he wiggled his fingers and began to tickle her vulnerable stomach.

Ahsoka burst into laughter. "Lux!" her hands shot out, trying to catch him. "No fair! Knock it off, Lux!" she giggled. He evaded her hands easily. Jedi or not, he had his ways.

"Ignoring someone is rude," he informed her as she skidded from under the starfighter and swatted his hands away. "Alright, you win," she laughed. "Come here and I'll tell you," she said. Lux smiled and sat beside her, just cherishing the time with his best friend.

* * *

_** Two days later:**_

~Cody's POV~

"Hay, Cody," Rex said. Cody, without looking at him, knew that his face would reflect Cody's own weariness. He turned and gave his brother a bright grin, feigning a cheer he did not feel.

Technically, Rex was ten days younger than Cody. His little brother, so Cody felt a need to protect him. Even if he could not, he could at least keep his spirit up and spunk in check.

Rex smiled back solemnly. His identical eyes drifted back down to what Cody was doing. "Trying to fix that communication engine?" he asked.

Cody nodded sheepishly. "Think you can help? Mechanics are not my expertise, as you know," he requested, waving at the machine he was kneeling next too.

Rex nodded and knelt next to him, grabbing the offered hydro-spanner. "Have you seen Kenobi the past two days?" Rex asked as he started in on fixing. Cody watched him curiously. Force, this man was a twin of Skywalker's.

Cody sighed at the mention of his friend's name. "No, last time I did, I think he was nearly broken from shame," he admitted. Rex grunted. "Skywalker was delirious with anger," he agreed. Cody rubbed his forehead; he could swear he was growing a tumor in his brain somehow.

"What do you think will happen now?" he asked. Rex glanced up at him. "I don't know," he answered softly. There was a sad silence afterwards. Anakin and Obi-wan had always been a team, the fact that this was expiring; it was scary.

Without Anakin, Obi-wan could not do as much. Without Obi-wan, Anakin could not do as much. And currently, there was a whole five planets in need of Kenobi/Skywalker power.

"I thought I saw Anakin heading towards the planning center though," Rex jerked his head towards the still intact peep holes. Cody's stomach did a flip. "Obi-wan is in there now, right now" he gulped, having seen the man through said holes. Rex's face snapped up to meet his.

"You don't think….?" Without further conversation, both clones leapt for the peep holes hastily.

Cody's eye caught sight of Obi-wan, standing much as he had last time. His back was to them anyway. He was studying some holo-graphic plans they had used before, probably thinking about using them again with a few tweaked maneuvers.

To Cody, who had never really seen Obi-wan with a full nights rest, he looked much worse. As if he had not slept in the two day's Cody had not seen him.

"So far, so good," Rex mumbled. As if on cue, the doors behind Obi-wan opened and Anakin took a step in.

Obi-wan turned around, and their eyes met. Cody's breath hitched in his throat as both straightened themselves out, eyes ablaze. "Blast them!" Rex took out his blaster.

Cody rested a hand on his arm. "Patience, brother" he advised slowly, sensing that there was more to the blaze in their eyes than anger at each other.

Rex glanced at him quizzically, but in the time it took for his eyes to move, both men had taken a step forward and exclaimed in unison "I'm **_so_** sorry," Cody grinned in relief. Much better. "At last," Rex breathed, obviously of the same opinion.

"No, Anakin, it was my fault," Obi-wan began, shaking his head. "Don't say that, master; I'm the one who started it," Anakin countered, his voice strained. "I should have listened to you…"

"No, you were right. What I wanted wasn't the right way to do it..."

"What I said…"

"I didn't mean **_any_** of it, Obi-wan; it was said in anger,"

"I spoke in anger also, forgive me, my friend,"

"Only if you'll forgive me."

Cody blinked at Rex as the two smiled tiredly at each other. "Well, that was easy," Rex observed. "As cream cake," Cody agreed heartily. They exchanged smiles before returning to their spy-holes. Obi-wan had put both hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"I hit you," Anakin faltered, gently touching the purple bruise under Obi-wan's eye. "I deserved it," Obi-wan said with a small smile. Anakin shook his head.

"No, I was stupid. I'm so sorry, master," he said, eyes shining. "I'm more so. I shouldn't have lost my temper that way," Obi-wan argued. "Just accept the blasted apology, _**someone**_," Rex mumbled. Cody nudged him.

"I should not have provoked you," Anakin smiled gently and reached up to grab Obi-wan's hands on his shoulders. "It was a stupid fight," He reflected. "Idiotic," Obi-wan agreed, fixing Anakin's collar absently.

"What I said-" he glanced up at his former apprentice's face ashamedly. "Anakin, I did not mean that. You know I would never have done that to you, right?" He asked. Anakin smiled and nodded. "Yes, master," whatever they were talking about did not concern Cody.

"Good. Did Qui-gon give you a lecture?" Anakin sighed and nodded. "Yes," he groaned. "I received one as well. He's worse than I am," Obi-wan said exasperatedly.

"I wouldn't say that…."

"Shut up, Anakin." That sent them both to laughing affectionately.

Cody smiled and flung an arm around his little brother. "Come on," Anakin copied the gesture, draping an arm around Obi-wan. "Let's come up with a plan, **_together_**, and then I'm so kriffing tired. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep in two days," He yawned. "You read my mind," Obi-wan confirmed.

"I always do. What's the new plan?" he asked, noticing the plans Obi-wan was working on. "They are the plans to our mission on Hoth," Anakin shivered. "That plan? Didn't it fail?" He asked.

"Yes. It might work now, though," Obi-wan explained. Anakin nodded and smiled. "Let me help you, my friend," more relief. "With pleasure, my former apprentice," and it was complete. They were going to win back Coptic, no problems. Cody grinned and sat back. "It is done, then," he said. Rex nodded and stood.

"Yep. That's a relief. Come on, we have to fix this." so the two went back to their work, content that their generals were once more, the greatest Jedi team of all time.

* * *

~Nava's POV~

"A job well done, Master Venerate," Master Yoda, his ancient voice somewhat admiring, said.

Nava only bowed her head humbly. "Thank you, master," she said. "A most impressive plan. It rather reminds me of something Obi-wan would do," he would laugh when she told him that.

"Your apprentice, also, succeeded in her mission with Master Tano," Master Shaak Ti reported, easing a burden off Nava's mind. She grinned proudly; Intrepid and Ahsoka were rather like a miniature, girl squad of Anakin and Obi-wan.

And added with Lux? Oh, they were twice the trouble plus a little of Padme in there as well. Soon, they might just replace the two Jedi knights as the fabled 'team'.

Nava could not wait for that day. When the galaxy was relaxed enough to make up new pet names for their Jedi heroes.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you have another assignment for me, masters?" She asked, nearly rocking on her feet with impatience. Patience was not her strong suit. Intelligence, the mirroring force, negotiations, she could handle that. But waiting? She might as well have been Ahsoka.

She missed Ahsoka.

"Actually ;no. There are no more trouble spots," Mace Windu gave her a pointed look. "**_As of yet,"_** there would always be more. Nava knew this; she had grown up knowing this.

_"The life of a Jedi is the most dangerous and unexplained,"_ her master's grin rose in her mind. _"That's why I love it!"_ Nava felt a lump grow in her throat.

The pain was still fresh. Every day, it was fresh. "For now," Master Windu continued; unaware of her lapse in focus.

"For now, go home and rest. We will contact you when there is a development," She nodded and bowed. "I will be waiting, master," she agreed. She was granted small nods and smiles as the image faded. Nava stayed rooted to her spot for a moment.

Well, the mission was done. But on her way home, she would pass by Coptic….

_ No,_ she thought instantly. _You cannot do that, Nava, you know you can't. They are busy, maybe in battle, there is no time for romantic visits, which you should not be having anyway,_ she scolded herself.

_ But we haven't seen him in so long, _a small part of her, the part that was still love-stricken woman complained_. Come on, Nava! He misses you too. Just one day, one night, whatever! Even if they are in battle, at least you'll get a chance to get close to him, please!_

Nava sighed, force if the council found out…. And Obi-wan was going to give her a lecture for this on obedience and danger and self-control. Anakin might suspect something; she **_never _**disobeyed orders. _But they didn't order you!_

That was true….

"Admiral!" She called out. Her admiral looked up. "We're taking a small detour. Set course for Coptic," she ordered. Her admiral cocked an eyebrow, surprised, but nodded.

"Yes, general," he complied. Nava folded her hands behind her back, excitement building despite the disobedience. There was no going back now, not that she wanted too.

_ I'm coming for a visit, Obi._

* * *

This is going to represent a problem...

~Queen Yoda


	13. Always later

_**Two weeks later:**_

~Anakin's POV~

"You should rest, Anakin," it seemed as if that was the only thing he knew how to do these days. He knew how to tell Anakin when to go to bed, what to do.

Obi-wan was very good at giving orders, yet when it came to being a friend…. Well, both had lost the ability.

Anakin did not look up, but nodded anyway. His eyelids were already drooping, and not even the force could help his blurry eyesight focus now.

His brain was screaming that it needed food, rest, and sleep. However, he was a Jedi, and Jedi needed to persevere. "I'm fine, master," he felt like a padawan again.

The newly apprenticed padawan to Obi-wan Kenobi; the nineteen-year-old who had just inherited him from Qui-gon Jinn, his favored master.

They had known each other for years, and yet Obi-wan felt like a stranger to him now. They had forgiven each other, but words remained and doubts flourished from their fight.

"Really?" Obi-wan walked around to face him, arms crossed. Anakin looked up into kind eyes. That had not changed at least, Obi-wan was doing this out of kindness, but not attachment.

Perhaps attachment was what Anakin needed.

"You do not look fine to me. How long has it been since you have slept?" Why did he ask questions like that? As if he had slept lately? Anakin could see the bags under his eyes.

Obi-wan could sleep no better than he could. The screams of those children remained and the bitterness and guilt had not vanished. It was tearing their friendship apart.

Even the bond, their almost twenty year old bond, strong as iron, was cold with unused and suspicious with distrust. Anakin had always underestimated the significance of words, but now he saw how easily they could cut.

And it was not only that, there had been so many other times that had been putting a strain on their friendship, leading up to this.

Leaving Anakin to doubt whether there had always been a bond between him and Obi-wan, or between Obi-wan and the little boy who had replaced Qui-gon. War had torn him from Obi-wan, and neither knew how to become close again.

Anakin had begun to wonder if he had ever been close to Obi-wan at all since the Clone War began. After all, had not only a few weeks ago, he had walked unto this ship trying to act with a cheerfulness he did not feel? The war had changed them, and they were changing in different ways, going their own separate ways.

It was an excruciating process.

"A long time. Really, Obi-wan do not worry about me. I'm okay," Obi-wan laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're trembling," he accused. Anakin yawned and swiped at his dry eyes.

"So? I'll live, rest assured," he growled out, really in no mood to do this with Obi-wan. "If your half dead with weariness, then no, you might not live very long," Obi-wan grabbed his shoulders and steered him to the door.

"Sleep," he ordered. "I **_can't_**," Anakin growled. Obi-wan's eyes softened. "Then at least lay down. You're doing yourself no good by standing here, Anakin. Yourself or anyone else. I know you can't focus," Anakin found the energy to roll his eyes.

Kindness was a Jedi trait. Everyone had it. In spite of this, only some people had attachment, could feel love. Obi-wan could not. He was not worried about Anakin; he was doing this out of instinct, duty.

That was not a true friend, but Anakin could not dwell on this, because he would keep trying to keep the friendship alive. Obi-wan and him had always been friends.

Anakin could not bear the thought of anything else. He would keep trying to pretend that the fight had never finally made their bond cold with indifference and alienation.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll listen to you this **_once_**, old man, for old time's sake," he relented. Obi-wan's eyes sparked with hope. He wanted to become Anakin's friend again; he could **_feel_** it.

They both wanted it so badly. But there was too much damage, too many secrets and anger between them. Anakin did not know if there was a way to defeat that.

"You're actually listening to me? Force, I **_never _**thought I'd live to see the day," he smiled. "And never again will it happen, trust me. Don't get too happy about it," he replied, the atmosphere lightening, lessening just a tiny bit. They smiled at each other.

But then Anakin's heart gave a pang. It was not that easy. No longer could they solve their problems with a kind word or laughing contest. They could not **_pretend_** anymore.

Obi-wan noticed the shift and his face fell with disappointment. He still attempted a suitable smile. Anakin remembered a time when he had actually grinned in actual happiness, instead of a strained attempt at it. "Well… Off you go, then. Goodnight," it was night? Oh, yes, it was actually dark outside, Anakin had not noticed.

He nodded miserably. Was there a spark there? No, the bond was clogged yet. He still felt like he was looking at an old friend whom he had not seen in years, and no longer had anything in common.

On the contrary, it wasn't that way, Obi-wan had **_raised_** him. This was his father, his brother, his best friend and mentor. Even if his heart did not recognize him as such, surely the force could still…..?

No, not even the force acknowledged him as such. With a heart heavy with alienation, Anakin slumped away to bed.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

Obi-wan had always been able to absorb himself in his work.

It was as easy as absorbing one's self into the force. He could focus with frightening intensity and get lost in numbers and calculations, strategies and planning. It was a revenue of escape, really.

Here there were no emotions, merely facts and words and numbers. Here, it was so much simpler. Even the force was not so simple as the world of facts. The force was a riddle, clouded and mysterious. Obi-wan could not figure out the force. He could figure this out though.

Or; he would have been able too, with Anakin at his side.

There was gap next to him, a space of cold air, as if when Anakin had left, he had taken a part of Obi-wan's soul with him. The Jedi master ran a hand over his face.

It had **_never _**occurred to him that their bond could break without actually shattering. It was still there, it was just so…. Detached and cold.

Like a prick of freezing ice was stuck to his heart where the strand of Anakin usually was. Attachment, this was why it was forbidden; Obi-wan could not focus.

He could not immerse himself in the waters of fact this time. There was no escape from this pain. He had not known such a pain existed. _I am forever amazed by pain, why is that? Just as they say there are a thousand forms of love, they should add that there are a billion forms of pain,_ he thought stoically.

"I hate how hard it is to get into your mind, but when I do, you're reflecting upon things like that. Be happier, Obi-wan," Obi-wan tensed; his entire body stiffening with shock.

He twirled slowly around to see Nava leaning in the ship doorway, her body illuminated by the faint projection light. Cody yawned next to her.

Obi-wan wanted to run to her. He wanted to take her into his arms and tell her how much he had missed her.

He wanted to stroke her hair and tell her everything, let the emotions slip out of his mouth for once. He wanted her **_love_**, but Cody was** right** there, and Obi-wan very much wished he would leave.

He warped his face into a neutral expression. "Nava?" he still asked as she walked in, glancing at Cody impatiently. "The one and only. I thought I would stop by on my way home and see how you boys are doing. Cody says you've had a hard few weeks?" She asked, her purple-blue eyes digging into his with concern.

Her brow furrowed when she noticed his bruise. He treasured her concern, it meant that he was not a bad person if a brilliant creature such as she loved him.

"You could say that," he forced his eyes to land on Cody. "You look tired, commander. Please, don't spend your time doting on me. Get at least ten minutes of sleep on my behalf?" He asked, genuinely worried for his friend. Cody smiled wanly.

"Sure thing, general," he glanced at Nava. "Take care of him for me," he said softly. Nava's brows crinkled but she nodded. With that exposed, Cody turned on his heel and walked away. The door slid closed behind him.

The second it had, he crossed the room and engulfed her in a hug. Nava stiffened beneath his arms with shock. He did not blame her; Obi-wan had never just walked up to her and hugged her. Usually it was her doing that to him. He was the strong one; she was the lively one.

She still wrapped her arms around him tightly, stroking the nape of his neck as he laid his head on her shoulder, holding back tears. "Obi-wan," she called softly. "Sweetheart, what is it? What has happened?" She asked.

He heard the fear in her voice. He so rarely showed this much vulnerability, even to her. He was always strong and he always would be. But with what had been happening….

"You should go to Anakin," because if Obi-wan knew Anakin, he would need the support more than Obi-wan did. Obi-wan had always been able to help himself in the end, but Anakin normally needed assistance, help that Obi-wan did not know how to give. Nava would though.

"What?" Nava gently grabbed his head in her hands and steered him to meet her worry-filled eyes. He had missed her so much.

Their reunion should not be this way. He had a habit of making reunions horrible, evidently. He brushed a strand of black hair away from her brown face.

"Anakin. He needs you more than I do right now. I will explain later. How long will you be here?" he asked. She continued to study him anxiously.

"However long you need me," she replied quickly. "We both know that is a lie," they were Jedi, after all. "The night, then," she corrected. Obi-wan nodded and straightened out. He was a Jedi once more.

"Good. Anakin needs you to help him through this. I am currently helpless to support him properly," he said, gently stroking her cheek tenderly. She leaned into the touch. "But what about you, my beloved? Where did you get that bruise?" His skin tingled pleasantly at those words.

"Again, the next time we meet, I will explain everything to you. But for now, you are needed elsewhere," just as in every other time. She was **_always_** needed elsewhere.

Obi-wan would give her to duty though; he would let her go into combat knowing she might not come back because they were **_Jedi_**. And they both loved being Jedi. People needed them.

He would never stop putting others before himself. Especially not Anakin. If Anakin needed Nava more than Obi-wan did at the moment, then by the force, he would lend her out to him too.

"I won't leave you like this," she was loyal lover; that was for sure. He took one of her hands in his own and squeezed. "Please, Nava. Anakin matters more right now," he said. "He **_constantly_**matters more than you in your blasted eyes," Nava growled. He heard some bitterness in her growl. He looked into her eyes fiercely.

"You of all people should know what a parent will do for their child," he reminded her sternly. "He's not a child anymore," Nava sighed, reaching up to touch his swelling bump.

"I don't care. It still applies. Go, Nava, please?" He intercepted her fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing each one individually. "Anakin needs a mother, not a master right now, and you know how useless I am in such sectors," he said in between fingers. She smiled up at him and sighed.

"One of these days, we have **_got_**to get that boy a cat to talk too," she said. Obi-wan chuckled softly.

"And before we have to go back to pretending this doesn't exist, I want to let you know that some day we are**_ going_** to make up for all this lost time in a selected isolated corner one night, Master Jedi" Obi-wan's entire face burned with a blush.

"Nava…" he objected, lowering his eyes, thoroughly embarrassed. She only giggled mischievously and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. "Fine, I'll go help your son. I'll help him, though I have no clue what he could need help with. I'll see you later," she said. Obi-wan only nodded. "Yes, always later," he sighed.

* * *

Loyalty and love, so painful are these things. Right, the Jedi were to reject them. A stupid idea, though, it really is. Fallen in love already, everyone has. Can Nava make thing right between Anakin and Obi-wan? Find out on the next chapter.


	14. Surrogate mother

Huh, it feels so different to put my comments on top of the page. Oh, well, I wasn't planning on putting up another chapter until next week, but seeing as how my loyal readers have graced me with more reviews, I decided to post another chapter. I'm sorry about all these sappy, emotional, un-Jedi like moments, they're so fun to write.

~Queen Yoda

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

The night, like his dream, passed in a flurry of images. The first few came after he had fallen asleep. They were of screaming children, their blue skin dripping off their bodies from the fire licking up their legs and arms.

Soon, he saw his mother's body in their stead's. Then Padme, and then Ahsoka. After that, he had seen Luke and Leia, their small, soft bodies shining with flames and their shrieks making him sick with grief.

After those images, he had heard his own strangled scream erupt before he felt something like cold ground hit his back. He had seen the world spinning as he stumbled quickly to the bathroom.

He had felt at his own forehead, and vaguely noticed that it was burning almost as hot as he suspected those children had been. After he had thought of **_that _**comparison, he remembered the smell of his own vomit as he landed on his knees in front of the toilet.

Thoughts passed in confused flashes of pain in his skull. _They died. It was not my fault though. I blamed Obi-wan but it was not his fault either. We got into a fight. We aren't friends. _

_ What do I do now? I want my mother. My mother is dead. Why did Qui-gon have to die, too? Why am I so dizzy?_ _I cannot think straight. Where is Obi-wan? I should call him. He'll help me._

_ No, our bond is cold, something is wrong. Is there something wrong with me, master? I have a fever, is that what's wrong? Force, I hate throw-up. I hate being sick, I never get sick. Why am I sick now? _

Those thoughts were somehow halted by another spasm of puke. Anakin's limbs began to tremble as his mind cleared slightly.

Why **was** he sick? He never got sick; he had too many midi-chlorians to get sick easily. Even most **_poisons _**did not work on him.

Anakin felt his back arch as he buried his head in the toilet. Stress could be a factor. Obi-wan had once told him something like similar to that.

What had he said? Stress and emotions could tear at a person's body? Was that what was happening?

His legs quivered with expulsion. He was so tired, so miserable, so sick, and so alone. He felt like a child again. An orphaned, cold, sad little boy who was a million miles away from his mother and in a new place with a new master with no friends.

_ No, I am not that child anymore!_ He thought, gnashing his teeth.

I _am a grown man. A great Jedi. Get up, Anakin. You are not a slave; you are the Chosen One of ancient Jedi prophecy. You're General Skywalker, champion of the Clone wars. You're the Hero With No fear. __**Get up**__!_

Anakin struggled to raise himself, but his arms were trembling too much, he was too weak. As usual. All of a sudden, a familiar yet muggy force presence slipped into his dark room.

"Ani!" Was that….? No, she was on a mission somewhere half across the galaxy. Anakin was hallucinating.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Yet the strong arms that wrapped around him and pulled him upright were not any clones. He struggled to lift his head, but Nava did it for him. Gently, she set two fingers under his chin and raised his head to meet her concerned blue-purple eyes.

"Nava?" For some unexplained reason, her name came out slurred. He could barely control his tongue. Suddenly, he lurched back to the toilet and let out another stream of vomit. Nava knelt next to him, gently stroking his hair through the soft cotton of his undershirt.

She reminded him of Shmi.

He glanced up. "Nava? Wha' are ya doin here? Weren't you on a mission somewher'?" He asked blearily, his head pulsing with soreness. The sound of his own puking had given him a migraine.

"I was. I thought I'd stop by and see how you two were doing. Force; and I thought Obi-wan looked bad. He was right to send me," Anakin's head swam with that knowledge.

What had Obi-wan done? Besides break Anakin's heart all of these years?

He groaned. "Do you think you're done?" Nava asked through the fog in his mind. "Huh?" Anakin asked, vaguely ashamed by his own confusion. "Throwing up? Are you done?" He nodded. "Nothin' else to thow up," he said.

Nava nodded. "Alright. Then try to stay focused. I'm getting you back to bed," she said. Anakin could only nod. Nava hooked her hands under his arms and hauled him back into the room.

Anakin felt his back press against the side of his bed before Nava's hands went slack. She let out a slow breath and sat next to him on the ground. So much for putting him in bed. Anakin closed his eyes, and noticed that he was moving again.

_ What is she doing? _He wondered. Before he could even try to order his brain to attempt asking, he felt a silky strand of black hair brush his face. His head was settled into a warm body and strong yet slender arms circled him comfortingly, stroking his hair from his face.

"Nava?" he asked, wondering if maybe this was Shmi after all. Or Padme. Ahsoka might have done this to him once when he had been shot on the battlefield. He could not remember.

"Shhh, Ani. You're sick and you look as if you haven't eaten in days. I should give you a lecture," nope, not Shmi. _**She**_ had never given him lectures.

He opened his eyes to see Nava looking down at him with pursed lips. "No lecture," he appealed. "Why are ya here? Shouldn't you be wit Obi-wan?" he asked. Nava smiled ruefully.

"Obi-wan sent me here. He said you needed help that he did not know how to give," interesting, considering that Anakin was not the problem exactly. It was mostly Obi-wan's fault.

"What is?" Nava asked. _Blast! I have got to guard my mind better!_ "You're sick, Anakin, Guarding your mind is not an option currently. Welcome to the unfairness of stress," She brushed back another piece of sweaty hair. Anakin closed his eyes again.

He did not feel anything as he laid in Nava's arms. There was not the pleasant tingle he always felt with Padme. Or the protective urge that he would feel with Ahsoka. Actually… he felt secure.

For the first time in so many years, he felt truly safe. As safe as he had felt all of those years ago with Shmi holding him in the exact same way. Shmi; his mother. Suddenly a memory hit his befuddled mind like a wave.

_ "You have too much energy, Ani," though her eyes were sunken with fatigue, they shined with teasing as Anakin sprang into bed. He glanced over at his robot in progress. _

_ It was only half-way built. He would have to go with Kitster one day and get more pieces when Watto let him off. As if that had a high chance of happening. _

_ Anakin landed on the soft layer of blankets that made up his sleeping area. Shmi's side was made up; perfectly nice. Usually, they slept together, side by side, but his mother did not lay down next to him as usual. _

_ "Where are you going, mom?" he asked. Her eyes flashed with something akin to fear, but she merely smiled and sat down next to him. _

_ "I have some work for Watto to do," she explained. Anakin frowned, even at six years old; he knew Watto did not usually give out night jobs. And when he did, they were never good. "You're going to be okay, right?" he asked fearfully. _

_ It had always been a fear of his. So many boys had woken up one day without their mothers. They had been sold or killed in the night. Anakin had no illusions that one day that could happen to Shmi, too. _

_One day, he could lose her, too. _

_ "Yes, Ani. I'll be back in the morning, I promise," she assured him with a smile. Anakin nodded and settled under the blankets, fully sure his mother would never lie to him. "Alright. Do you have time to tell me a story?" He asked. _

_ She chuckled softly. "Oh, no you don't. It is time for bed, young man. I will tell you a story tomorrow night, if there's time," she said, kissing his forehead. "Ah, but mom!" he protested. _

_ "No buts," she poked his stomach affectionately. "What have I told you? To get big and strong enough to free all of the slaves, you need your rest," that quieted him. _

_ Because there was nothing that Anakin wanted more than to free his fellow slaves. To free his mother. _

_ "Ok," he surrendered reluctantly. "And guess what, mom? When I'm old enough, I'm going to get you those nice pretty scarves we saw in the market place today," he said. Her eyes flashed with delight. "Are you?" she asked. "Yep," Anakin said happily, fully convinced of this. _

_ "And you'll live in a big castle, and have a whole lot of maids. Not slaves, like us, but maids who are happy and eat good food," he assured her in case she misunderstood him. "Well, that sounds fun" Shmi said, tucking the blankets up to his chin. _

_ "It will be! We will have grand feasts every day, and we'll get to meet Jedi, even! Don't you want to meet a Jedi, Mom? I do," he babbled, She kissed him on the forehead again. _

_ "I don't think we'll ever see a Jedi around here, Ani," she told him in a laugh. "You never know. Anything is possible, that is what you tell me. Your going already?" he asked, disappointed. _

_ Shmi stood and smiled down at him. "Yes, Anakin. I have to go. I'll be back though, I will," she sounded almost like she was trying to convince herself as well as him. He eyed her suspiciously but nodded. He wished he could keep her safe. _

_ "Goodnight, mom," he said. She turned. "Goodnight, my son. I love you," she called. Anakin closed his eyes as she flicked off the light. "I love you, mom…." _

"Anakin?" That was not Shmi. But he still felt as safe as he had with Shmi. He blinked a few times, and Nava's face came back into focus.

Her brown face was streaked with the same sleepless, roughened lines as Shmi. Her purple-blue eyes shined with the same strength and warmth.

And he saw the Jedi version of his mother. He smiled sadly. "Nava," he croaked out. "You remind me of my mother," she did not seem surprised by the change in subject.

She only cocked her head curiously. "Is that good thing?" She asked. Anakin thought a moment, was it a good thing? He did not feel particularly like it was bad. He only felt warm, and safe, and sick.

"I think," he said slowly. Nava nodded and brushed a strand of hair from his face. "Would you mind it terribly if I cut your hair?" She asked flatly.

Anakin stared at her, eyes wide with horror, but then his fuzzy brain managed to concern that she was joking.

She had the same infuriating humor as Obi-wan.

"Uh, yah," he snorted. She smiled. "You remind me of Annex," she told him, softly. Anakin's brows crinkled, trying to remember who exactly Annex was. After a moment, he frankly gave up with that task. He had too big of a headache.

"Who?" he asked. Nava's face shifted into an emotionless mask. "My first apprentice," some gears in his mind started to turn. She had an apprentice now, Intrepid, so that meant Annex had been **_before _**Intrepid.

"Oh," he said, proud he had figured it out. "Where is he?" He could not imagine not ever having met him. Nava's eyes flashed, and despite his dizziness, Anakin could sense her turmoil.

That answered the question in itself. Annex was dead. "Oh," he gulped again. Nava nodded. "He jumped in front of Grievous's blade to save me," she explained solemnly.

Anakin looked at her sympathetically. _What does that feel like?_ He wondered.

Anakin knew that Ahsoka would do the same for him, and he would do the same for Obi-wan without hesitation, but what could it feel like for Nava to have been saved by her own apprentice, and for him to give his life for her? He had only been too late for his mother. Nava had been the one Annex had sacrificed himself for.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, sane enough to know he was supposed to say something like that. Nava only nodded, and in the dim light he saw her eyes shining. "You cared about him a lot," he guessed. Nava looked away. Her pain was easily felt in the force.

"I regarded him as my own son," she confessed. Anakin let out a slow breath.

Force, did he know how** that** felt. Despite the fact that Ahsoka was only a few years younger than him, and he had known her for all of six years, and she was a different **_species_** altogether, she was his daughter, blood related or not. Blood ties had nothing to do with family.

If anything ever happened to her. Or, force forbid, she gave her life for him like that…. Anakin was not sure whether his own guilt and anguish would destroy him.

Yet Nava was sitting above him, still strong, still alive, still going. He did not know if he would have been able to do it.

"My mother's dead, too," he had no clue where that came from. Maybe Nava reminded him so much of Shmi that he felt like he was talking to her; instead of a friend he knew only so much.

Nava looked back down at him in surprise. "How do you know?" she asked in surprise. "She died in my arms," he replied, again, the words rushing from his mouth as if running water. Nava studied him a moment, perhaps wondering if he was hallucinating or delirious. He met her gaze with glassy yet clear eyes. He was sick, not stupid.

"You went back for her," it was not a question. Anakin hesitated; he had**_ never_** told anyone about his mother's death. The only one who knew was Padme.

Before he could come to a decision, though, he realized he had already begun speaking, stumbling over words and slurring several names.

_ Sick,_ he though, trying to remember when he had ordered his mouth to speak. _I am __**sick**_. Then a new presence touched his force signature. "_No, Anakin. You have merely kept this in for too long,"_ a melodious voice told him.

_ Shmi. _

He was uncomfortable not as he told Nava the story of when he and Padme had gone to Tatooine. He only felt the pain that was sitting in his chest, had rotted in his heart and spurred on his fear, slowly lessen.

It was not gone; Anakin doubted that it would **_ever _**leave. Nevertheless, he felt better.

At last, the story was finished. Anakin stopped, gasping for breath. Nausea worked its way up his throat. Not seeming to mind this, his eyes cleared and his trembling limbs stilled.

Nava was staring at him with shock, sympathy, concern and admiration. Anakin did not know which emotion he preferred. "Ani…" her voice faltered. "I'm sorry. You should not have had to go through that alone," finally, someone gets it.

"I had Padme," he pointed out. "Yes, I'm glad of that. But all the same…" she bit her bottom lip. "You killed **_everyone_**?" She asked. Had he added that part in? Oh, yes. Whether he had been compelled by stress or Shmi; he had told her the entire making of it.

Blast.

He lowered his eyes. "Yes," he groaned. "Does Obi-wan know?" She asked. Anakin snapped his eyes back up. "No," he grasped her arm with a frail but strong grip. "He can't know. You can't tell 'im, Nava. Don' tell him," he half ordered and half pleaded.

"Why? What do you think he'll do?" Nava asked; her expression surprised. Anakin only shook his head; he had **no clue** what Obi-wan would do. That was what scared him.

Both Jedi were silent for a moment. "He'll understand, you know," Nava said quietly. Anakin shook his head. "Perfect Jedi, remember?" He sighed resentfully.

To his surprise, Nava laughed. "Perfect Jedi? Well, I suppose he **_tries_** to be. He even has you fooled. No, no, my dear foolish child, Obi-wan is not a perfect **_anything_**; trust me. Except maybe a perfect pain in the butt," she shook her head, still shaking with chuckles.

Anakin had to agree with the pain in the butt part.

"Force, he would laugh at hearing you say that. Even **he **does not understand why people call him that. Let me tell you something my master once told me, Anakin," she said, reverting to her lecture mode. Anakin groaned, he really did **_not_** need a lecture at the moment, he was too sick.

"It's not a lecture, per say Anakin. Just listen. There are two identities to every Jedi. We are trained in the temple to be warriors, peace-keepers, emotionless guards of justice, that is the easy part," Anakin's crows crinkled, **_that _**was the easy part?

"The other side of us is the side that is still who we were before we came to the temple. The side that is human, the man inside of you," she poked his chest.

"The Jedi side is stronger, of course. We are wiser, and we do not get emotionally scarred very easily because we feel no love, no anger, no jealousy, only compassion and modesty. We listen to our minds and to the force. A man will listen to his heart, not the force. A man will protect his family above his duty. A man will do whatever it takes to be the best for the ones he loves," Anakin nodded, foggy-minded but comprehending.

"For example," Nava went on, fully engrossed in her lecture. Anakin did not mind.

"A few years ago, during the Clone War, I came across a woman who had lost her young daughter when the Separatists had attacked. She had found her a few days later, shot to death. I have never seen more grief in a person than I do when a mother has lost her child," Anakin nodded. He had learned that lesson as well.

"Now, a Jedi would have walked up to her with a sympathetic expression and went on about how there is no death, only the force. And to hate is to invite in unhappiness and the rest of the nonsense Yoda feeds us at a young age," Anakin had to smile.

"But what would that have done? Then, Anakin, I had to be a woman, not a Jedi. I had to be another woman who understood what it was like to lose her child. So, I sat next to her and hugged the grief-stricken lady. I rocked her and comforted her with the rest of the village women. I forgot my status as a Jedi. At that moment, I was just another woman in the galaxy, nothing more. Do you understand the difference?" She asked.

Anakin nodded, intrigued by this lecture as he had never been before.

"Yes," he agreed. "Good boy. Now, **_you_** are a man. Plain and simple, you listen to your heart and wear your emotions on your sleeve. A brilliant Jedi, of course, but admittedly that's in due to your intelligence and the force," she told him straightforwardly.

_ Well, that's true,_ he thought begrudgingly. "And Obi-wan? He is a Jedi, through and through. Many of them are. Windu, Yoda, basically, most of the Jedi population are increasingly losing their humanity. It wasn't always that way, but that's off topic," Anakin would not mind getting a lecture on**_ that _**topic some day.

"But Obi-wan **_can _**be a man, just as you can be purely Jedi. He is just better at being a Jedi. But he was once a man." Anakin scowled disbelievingly.

It seemed that being anything but a Jedi was an impossibility to Obi-wan. "Yah right," he grunted. Nava smiled secretively.

Anakin decided he really did**_ not_** like that smile. "You know surprisingly little about your master," she said. "Former master," he reminded her irritated. Obi-wan was his best friend. He had spent seventeen years with him.

He knew Obi-wan perhaps better than Obi-wan knew himself, and certainly better than Nava. "**_Former master_**, then. Tell me something Anakin; do you think a Jedi would have argued against the wishes of the entire Jedi council just to fulfill the promise of a dead man and train a boy who his master had tried to replace him with?" She asked.

Anakin blinked. Obi-wan had done that? He had argued with the council?

_Well, of course, stupid, _he realized_. None of the Jedi wanted you to be trained; and what did Obi-wan once say? He argued for you on a daily basis? No wonder he's the Negotiator. And Qui-gon wanted to replace him with me?_

"He only did t' 'cause of Qui-gon's promise," he argued bitterly. Nava shrugged. "Perhaps at first, yes, but after you were trained, did he still need to argue with them for you?" Blast her; she had good points. She was challenging all of the insecurities Anakin had ever had.

Even the ones separating him and Obi-wan.

"Would a man be able to live through the anguish and remorse of his master's death and be able to care for a small child all while getting into his new role as Jedi at the same time?" She asked.

Anakin eyed her cautiously, she was going somewhere with this. He agreed with her all the same. He would not have been able to do what Obi-wan did; he had always known that.

"Would a Jedi have stayed your master knowing you wanted to go home, and with all of the stunts you pulled and all you put him through?" She raised a pointed eyebrow at him.

Anakin gave her a sheepish smile. Obi-wan had obviously told her some of Anakin's….. Troublesome excursions that happened every once in awhile. Or maybe often.

"Would a Jedi have kept your secret about Padme for as long as he did?" Obi-wan did do that, and Anakin had never been able to truly figure it out. Why had he done it? He had had every right to tell the council, it was actually his obligation to do so. Yet he had not.

"So you see, Anakin," Nava concluded. "Obi-wan can be a man. He does it in the small ways that make him a better Jedi in the end," her eyes misted over with something Anakin had rarely ever seen.

"He is perfect, but not a perfect Jedi or man. He is the symbol of peace for most people, the **_perfect _**symbol of peace," she whispered.

Anakin stared at her oddly. "Which are you?" he asked at last. Nava returned her gaze to him, and smiled. She even had Shmi's smile.

"I'm a mixture. I am comfortable in both positions. A perfect balance," She said. Anakin envied her. "But so are you, Anakin. Together, you and Obi-wan are the perfect balance," she told him confidently. Anakin's face darkened.

"Not anymore," he told her. "We had a fight and now our bond is cold, Nava. I can still feel 'im, but it is cold. Like I don' know 'im anymore. We forgave each other, I think. But…. The fight… What he said… What **_I_** said… It finally broke somethin' in our friendship. I-" his voice cracked. "I don' know what we can do," he admitted.

"Ah," Nava nodded thoughtfully. "That's what was wrong with him earlier. That and he's tired above tired. You know you need to **_make_** him sleep and eat, Ani, or he never will," she scolded, as if it were Anakin's fault Obi-wan was the most stubborn man in the galaxy.

"I know," he sighed. "No, you don't. Anyway, I come back to my earlier question, you don't know much about him, do you?" she asked. Anakin opened his mouth.

"I know you know his **_character_**, Anakin. You know who he is, what he can do, how he operates and a bit of how he thinks, but do you know**_ him_**?" _What's the difference? _Anakin wondered.

"Whether or not he remembers his other family, the one he was born into too? Whether he has **_met _**them?" Nava went on.

"Have you ever asked how he feels after a battle, or what he does to get rid of guilt? Do you know what his favorite color is? What are his hobbies when he is not being a work-o-holic? What do you truly know about his past?" She questioned.

Anakin blinked, his already aching head beginning to throb. Because he did not know **_any_** of that. He had spent seventeen years with Obi-wan and he did not know even the slightest clue of any of Nava had asked.

How did**_ she_** know?

"He doesn't know any of tha' about me either!" he pointed out in his defense. Nava chuckled softly. "You'd be surprised just how much of that he **_does _**know, Anakin. Obi-wan often masks one question in another," she said, as if he had never met the man before.

"Well," Anakin said slowly, refusing to let Nava win this game. "He has never told me any of tha'. He barely ever mentions Qui-gon's name, or anythin' else. You know Obi-wan doesn't talk about himsel'" he pointed out. Nava nodded in agreement.

"He has been taught not to speak unless spoken too, Anakin. Should you ask him, you will be** astonished** at how much he can **talk," **she sighed wholeheartedly**.**

"He will go into an old story and **_never shut up_** about it like an old bore. It drove me nuts the first time he did it, but eventually it gets fun to hear him talk about it, like the good old days weren't all of a few years ago. He will talk about you for hours, actually. And make you laugh ten times in a minute for the pure fact that he can, the show-off," she said fondly.

Anakin pursed his lips. The Obi-wan Nava spoke of was a very different one than what Anakin knew and had grown up with.

"So, what do I do?" he asked. "**_Ask_** him, Ani! And after a moment, he'll ask you all kinds of nosy questions, trust me," Anakin eyed her doubtfully, wondering if she knew it was Obi-wan she was talking about. "Yes, I do know. Now," she readjusted Anakin in her lap.

"I have kept you talking for much too long. You need sleep if your body is to fight off this sickness," she told him. Anakin felt disappointment prick at him.

He wanted to stay awake and keep talking to Nava; she soothed him with her similarity to his mother.

"But…" he began. "No buts," Nava waved her hand over his face. His eyelids drooped. "Ah, no fair Nava," he yawned, too weak to fight the force suggestion.

"Welcome to the unfairness of stress," Nava chuckled softly. "How long will ya be here?" he asked blearily. The tightness of his muscles loosened. "The night. I will not leave you," Nava assured him gently.

He closed his eyes sleepily. "Nava? Thank you," he whispered. He could have imagined it, but he felt soft lips press themselves to his forehead gently. "You're welcome, Ani. Sleep well, my son….."

Or perhaps that was Shmi.


	15. Artists

~Padme's POV~

"We're home!" A familiar voice announced as Padme shook the pan above the flames gently. She grinned and turned around to see her adoptive daughter.

"Ahsoka!" She called. "And co!" Intrepid laughed as the three of them bustled in. "Soka! Trepid! Lux!" Luke squealed happily banging his chubby two-year old hands against his tray.

"Where ya been?" Leia added, her vocabulary having matured faster than her brother's. Padme had known that Jedi children were naturally fast learners, but her children could already read two hundred page books and lift her with the force. Anakin found endless joy in this.

"We've been on missions, my girl," Ahsoka replied, kissing Leia on the forehead. Intrepid smiled and grabbed Luke from his seat.

"Where is everyone, Padme?" She asked. Padme sighed and returned to her cooking. "Nava isn't back yet. Anakin and Obi-wan left for Coptic weeks ago, so we've been here alone," she sighed, gesturing to her children.

"Coptic?" Lux asked worriedly. "That's a dangerous mission. They're alone?" he gasped. "They say it is another Jabiim," Intrepid agreed apprehensively. Padme sighed. She had heard that a lot lately.

"Yes. Anakin told me that six Jedi had already been killed when they left. But he also assured me that they'd be fine," she told them. Ahsoka put a finger on her chin, copying Obi-wan unconsciously.

"It **_is_** them," she contemplated. "And there's nothing we can do from across the galaxy," Intrepid added wisely. She gestured to the table.

"I suppose we will have to eat without them," she suggested. "Fine with me," Lux said, having had eaten dinner with the family often.

Mina would have been proud of her son.

"They eat most of the food anyway. I swear you Jedi have hostile appetites," he said, nudging Intrepid playfully. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Lux, I could not agree more. Dinner is not as extravagant as Obi-wan's, I am afraid, but it is almost done," she told them cheerfully, happy to at least have **_some_** of her family back in the house safely.

"Yes! I'm starving! Are you, Luke?" Intrepid asked the child on her hip. He only gave her a toothy smile and played with her head tails. "Head tail," he named, yanking on it. "Ow," Intrepid groaned, prying her appendage free of the toddler's death grip.

"Knowledge hurts, Intrepid," Ahsoka laughed, running over to help her friend. "She has a point," Padme agreed.

"As Anakin's designated representative, I would reckon he would say; 'good job, son!" Lux decreed self-importantly. Intrepid laughed and chucked a rag at him. "Shut up, Separatist boy," she teased. "Separatist man!" Lux objected, catching the rag with ease.

"Separatist**_ boy_**," The women in the room corrected in unison.

* * *

_**Three weeks later:**_

~Anakin's POV~

"Bruck? That is most disturbing," Mace Windu unhelpfully pointed out. Anakin stayed silent as Obi-wan, next to him, nodded.

"I thought you had killed him years ago, Master Kenobi," Shaak Ti said. No one had noticed the black bruise under Obi-wan's eye. Anakin watched Obi-wan for the answer. Nava's words stayed with him.

"I thought I did," Obi-wan agreed nodding. "But one thing we have learned about the Sith is that they have a hard time with dying," his voice was flat, disguising the joke in seriousness. It brought vague smiles to the other members anyway.

"Yes. Have you any notions of his whereabouts?" Master Fisto asked. Anakin stepped up. "None at all, master," he answered. "We will keep looking, though," he assured them.

"Good, right now Bruck is the** first** priority. The next planet of Mentos needs your assistance as well. We must free **_all _**planets from his rule, and to do that, it would be better to find him. Before more children can be killed," Mace fixed them with a stern look.

Anakin's inside churned with guilt, but he kept his expression blank. "Yes, masters," he said at the same time as Obi-wan. "Good. To the next planet you will go. And do not delay, the people there, depending on you, they are," why did the Jedi have to add salt to their wounds?

Could not they have just given them one warning, instead of the eight Anakin and Obi-wan had received that minute?

"We will leave immediately master," Obi-wan monologued. "Report back when you arrive," Master Tinn ordered. They bowed as the image vanished.

Rex and Cody walked into view. "Sir?" Cody asked, wondering what the council had said. "We're moving on to the next planet. Get the troops stashed back inside the cruiser," Obi-wan told him.

Both clones saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" they said before sprinting to their individual battalions to over-see the progress. "We should make sure everything is prepared," said the stranger next to him. Anakin did not look up as he nodded. They did not look each other in the eyes much.

"Time to take the tent down," he said cautiously, looking out of the wide bridge windows at the camp below in town.

Obi-wan tittered grimly. "Yes, Anakin, time to take the tent down," he confirmed. With that, he turned around and left. They were more estranged than ever before, virtually complete strangers.

Their friendship was nearly a lost cause now. Both were desperate for any type of breakthrough, but hope had begun to dim. That was why Anakin had decided to do what he had.

He **_needed _**too.

Anakin turned on his heel and hurried back to his own room. Diving beneath his bed, his hands struggled to find the box. Finally, he pulled it out and studied its worn cardboard cover. It was nothing special. But Anakin had carried it with him his entire life.

It was the last part of the little Tatooine boy there was. And he meant to show Obi-wan, who would be the first to ever see it.

He had never shown anyone else, not even Padme. These little pictures meant more to him than anything other object, which was against the Jedi way.

Anakin only hoped Nava was right, and Obi-wan could be a man, too. Taking in a deep breath, he stood and carried the lightweight box to Obi-wan's quarters. Forcing each foot in front of the other, his mind spun.

For some reason, he did not want anyone to know about these. It was… Just such an old and childish hobby to him. Anyone who did not know the deepest depths of him would be amazed and laugh.

He was a grand Jedi, brave and warrior-like. He was not supposed to like doing things like this. Nevertheless, he did, and that was why he was afraid. He was giving his soul to Obi-wan.

He was showing him into the **_deepest_** part of Anakin Skywalker, and that scared him. He was afraid to let people into his heart without resolve, because his heart was so dark, and he was afraid that might scare some.

Then he was in front of the door. He sucked in a shuddering breath. _Come on, just do it_. He thought. _Get it over with; this is your last chance_. That mattered more than his fear now. He wanted to be Obi-wan's friend more than he wanted to keep himself secret.

Anakin picked at the inside with the force. Obi-wan was at his desk, writing out plans. Anakin used the force to open the door. Obi-wan did not turn, but cocked a curious eyebrow at his data-pad, as if it were Anakin himself. "Yes?" He asked.

The door closed behind them. It was just him and Obi-wan. He looked down at the box bashfully. "Want to see some of my drawings?" he asked, too shyly for a person who had known Obi-wan this many years. He even **sounded** like a child now. So much for being the grand Jedi.

This time Obi-wan did turn, his expression taken aback. Anakin looked at him timidly. Obi-wan glanced Anakin up and down inquisitively. "I did not know you drew," he said. Anakin gave a small shrug. No one did. "It's an old hobby," he changed his quiet voice to defensive. "Do you want to see them or not?" there, he felt better.

Obi-wan was silent for a moment. "Let me see them," he said gently, not moving from his seat. Anakin did not look up as he walked over and stooped before Obi-wan, opening the box and handing him a relatively new piece of paper, which had a colored picture of Ahsoka on it.

Obi-wan took it tentatively. He brought it up to his face, studying it intently. Anakin looked down. _Please work,_ he prayed, not knowing what exactly he wanted to work. _Please do_ _something for us!_

"Anakin, this is **_brilliant!"_** Obi-wan was not laughing, he wasn't teasing him, he sounded…. Pleased. Anakin looked up to see Obi-wan staring at the picture with admiration. His heart exploded in warmth.

"You think so?" he asked. "Force,**_ yes_**. The attention you pay to detail is exquisite. This picture is remarkable. I wish I could do this," Obi-wan awed. Anakin felt a blush creep unto his cheeks; he had not thought they were** that** good. But Obi-wan never gave out false compliments.

"Thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "It's just an old hobby I had when I was little. I could never really get out of it," he explained.

"I'm glad you didn't. Do you have more?" Finally, for the first time in two weeks, they met eyes. To Anakin, they were familiar. Finally, something about Obi-wan was familiar. They were not the eyes of a stranger.

Obi-wan grinned with sparkling sapphire eyes. "Are you blushing?" he teased. Anakin smiled and looked away. "I didn't think they were **_that _**good," he divulged. Obi-wan snorted. "Had I tried to draw this, I'd have come out with a mutated lump," he told him. Anakin laughed.

"Not just a regular lump?" He asked. Obi-wan returned to the picture. "No, a mutated, overly large, ugly lump. Sort of like Dooku," Anakin laughed again. "No, a mutated lump is Sidious when he frowns," he contradicted. "Too true," Obi-wan chuckled.

"Where are the others?" he asked. Anakin dug into the box and pulled out the one he had drawn of Obi-wan when they first met. Suddenly, he stopped.

He felt so… Self-conscious all of a sudden. Would this one be as good? Anakin had drawn it when he was ten.

Obi-wan glanced down at him, and Anakin saw his eyes flash. He understood. He was silent a moment, evidently debating. Finally, he nodded, as if having come to a critical decision.

"Wait a moment," Obi-wan said, handing Anakin back the picture. Anakin took it and watched Obi-wan closely as the Jedi master walked over and dug underneath his bed.

At last, he came upon a small box similar to Anakin's. He carried it over with the force and knelt beside Anakin.

Careful, as if afraid it would break, the older man peeled open the lid. Anakin could tell he had not done so in a long time. Inside, he saw a crinkled piece of yellow paper.

Obi-wan frowned, flipping through until he found what he was looking for. Almost as shyly as Anakin, he showed him.

It was a colored painting of The Jedi temple from the outside, with the senate building in the background and Courascant's massive skyscrapers piercing the air. His eyes grew wide. "Master, this is so **_cool_**! When did you do this?" He asked excitedly.

He benignly took the painting and looked up. Obi-wan had looked down, and his face very nearly appeared…. Younger. Almost like a child younger than Anakin who had showed his friend something he would never show anyone else. Love sprouted in Anakin's chest, renewed and strong.

"An old habit as well. I drew that a few weeks before Qui-gon died," Obi-wan explained with a small smile. Anakin looked back down at the picture.

It was so…. Regal. So strong, the colors swirled and stuck out at once; drawing his eye to every detail, even the smallest speeder.

That was just like Obi-wan, to put equal reference on everything and everyone. To make them all seem so important. It was everything like he remembered Courascant to be. "I cannot draw people like you can, but I can draw landscapes," Obi-wan told him.

Anakin shook his head. "This is perfect, master. Just how I remember it. You have **_got_** to make me one of these," he said honestly, delighted beyond his common sense. They had something in common now. They knew something about each other that no one else knew.

And suddenly, he felt Obi-wan's force signature clearly. Their bond started to heat back up with the years of loyalty and trust they had formed. The wall of secrets and anger was breaking. They were not strangers anymore, nor did they have to pretend.

"Only if you'll make me one of those," Obi-wan replied, pointing to his picture. Anakin looked up with a grin, and nodded shyly. "Sure," he mumbled.

Obi-wan reached over and hesitantly-hopefully- put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. It felt normal. The hand was not cold. And with the physical contact, their force signatures blended back together in harmony.

Their futures and pasts were once again intertwined. They were one part of a whole. One soul in two bodies. A **_team_**.

The force sang in triumph and their bonds warmed back up with affection. "_Well, since I know both of you are too proud to do it yourselves and the moment would not be complete without it,"_ a ghostly, deep voice said.

Anakin and Obi-wan looked up to see Qui-gon standing above them with a thrilled expression.

_"I believe __**I**__ will do the honors. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-wan Kenobi,"_ just as he had done the day they met, more than a decade ago. _Well, since we're playing the part…_ Anakin thought.

Anakin grinned like the childish fool he had been as a nine-year-old. "You're a Jedi too?" he asked in mock excitement.

Obi-wan grinned and nodded guardedly. Just as he had before. Anakin threw out a hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said pleasantly as they shook. Obi-wan chuckled softly.

Thus said, Anakin and Obi-wan met again. And they went from being best friends in combat, to brothers in war. Together, they made a new hope.


	16. Women warriors

~Nava's POV~

"I would want compensation for my services!" Of course he did, they all did.

Nava continued smiling pleasantly, a trivial business. "You forget, minister, that this is a volunteer organization. None of us are paid or compensated," she pointed out long-sufferingly.

She could sense this man's outrage, but not because of greed. The Empire had taken his job, and without the money, he could not feed his family. But without the money, the rebellion could not over-throw Sidious. Nonetheless, she sympathized with him.

She understood what it was to be helpless to protect ones family.

"What about your spies? Surely you pay them?" The spies? Nava nearly laughed. Lux would have a fit and give anyone who even considered asking it a good scolding. "They are not," she replied. The man sat back, his face contorted into stress.

"You're lying, Jedi," Nava was not sure if she knew what it was to lie. She could leave some of the truth out, but she could not lie. She sighed and shook her head sadly. She really did not want to turn him down.

If Nava could, she would collect all of the money in the universe and give it all to the people who needed it most. She would deliver enough to each person fairly and quickly. But she could not.

"I'm afraid not. Listen to me, minister, I'm sorry for your troubles, I truly am," she met his eyes squarely, making sure he heard the sincerity in her voice.

This was why the Jedi should not converted to soldiers. She wanted to**_ help_** people, not turn them away when they came to her for help.

Her master would be so disappointed to see how far the Jedi had fallen. "But there is just no way we could give you anything but our gratitude for your services. We do not have enough money to pay everyone," she told him.

His eyes misted over with hopelessness. He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "So there's **_nothing_** you can do to help me?" he groaned. Nava was silent for a moment, was there truly nothings he could do_? There is always a way,_ she thought.

"What was your profession before?" she asked him. He looked up with dull eyes. "What?" he asked; confused. "Before the Empire confiscated your job, what did you do?" She repeated calmly. He stared at her.

"How did you…?" he began in the incredulous voice many people used when speaking to a Jedi. "I'm a Jedi," she explained quickly, having found this an acceptable explanation for most people.

As such, the man nodded. "What was it?" she repeated. "Oh. I was a… I was a computer mechanic," he smiled feebly. "And very good at it, too," he added. Nava felt a pang of sympathy. To lose your job was one thing, to lose the job you loved was even worse.

"Let me see," she turned to her holo-pad. _"The thing of all knowledge,"_ as Intrepid called it. She checked all of the available jobs as far away from Courascant as possible. She had to do **_something_** for him. "On Christophsis," she blurted. He perked up.

"What? What are you doing?" He asked. "Searching for another job for you. There is a desperate need for computer mechanics there, and Christophsis is only half controlled by the Empire. You would get paid well. Would you like me to set up an interview?" She asked.

For a moment, the Twi'lek only stared at her in shock before regaining his senses. "Yes!" he broke out in relief. His joy flooded the force and caused Nava to laugh.

Now,**_ this_** was what being a Jedi was about. "Yes, **please** set it up. But how will I get there?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I think I can arrange that," she assured him slowly, wondering just how in the universe she would do that. "Just be ready to move your family," he nodded emphatically and reached forward to grasp her hand.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He gasped, near tears. "You've no clue how much this means to me! My family needs this so badly," he told her ecstatically. She only grinned and stood, she would find a way, if only to see the grin on his face again.

"Glad to be of help," finally, she got to **_help _**someone for once.

He stood as well. "And I promise you, The rebel Alliance has my undying loyalty," he vowed. The truth of his words rang out in the force. Nava only nodded with a larger grin. "Glad to hear it," she said.

With a laugh, he stood and ran to the door. "My wife will be ecstatic!" he nearly sang.

Nava's heart swelled. _Wife,_ how she wished she could hear it from Obi-wan's lips. Turning those thoughts from her mind, she watched the Twi'lek race from the room, spreading even more cheerfulness with his joy.

_ All in a day's work_, she thought walking out. The house was vibrating with the rushing of feet and the loudness of people. It was enough to make one go mad. Yet the force shone bright with defiance and bravery.

Nava took in a deep breath and spread out her senses. Ahsoka was at the base, training new volunteers. Intrepid was in the communications center, probably searching and identifying new younglings for the future Jedi Order. And Padme was upstairs in the library, speaking with Lux about something. Nava headed up to the library first.

Inside, Padme was seated in a chair, smiling tiredly down at Lux as he played with Luke and Leia. He appeared as if he had not slept in days. Nava had noticed the same about Padme when she had walked in.

A flash of Anakin's face, sweat-soaked and horrified flitted through her mind. She made her decision at once.

"You, senator, look tired," she remarked casually as she walked in. Padme glanced up, and her exhausted eyes landed on Nava. She gave the Jedi a brave smile. "You bet I am," she agreed.

Nava nodded her agreement. "Lux, watch the twins. Padme, go get something normal on, we're going out," she said. Lux looked up at her curiously. Padme blinked in confusion. "What?" She asked blankly.

"We are going out as**_ regular_** women today. Enough of this war. It is about time you got the taste of the role you should be in: mother and wife. We're going shopping at the market," she told her matter-of-factly.

Padme gawked. "But we aren't regular women," she pointed out. "Pretend. Use your imagination. Shut up and go get dressed," Lux let out a cackle and nudged Padme's knee.

"Go on, Padme! I'll handle the twins, I did not have anything useful to do anyway. And you deserve a break," he told her. Padme look down at him, and then back up at Nava.

"Well," she said hesitantly. "I suppose I could…" she stood. "Good, let's go. I've waited a long time to do this," Nava put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. It will be fun," she assured her.

Padme smiled feebly. "I've been shopping before, Nava," she told her. Nava shrugged. "Well, I have not. So, it will be down time for you and learning time for me. Stop stalling!" She wagged a finger in her face.

"And come along my child," with that decreed, she pulled Padme out of the room.

* * *

_**Later:**_

"Oh! I did not know they had these! Padme, taste this!" Nava said, grabbing an exotic looking pastry from the stand.

She flicked a credit to the seller, earning a toothless smile in return. She offered it to Padme, who studied it curiously. "What is it?" she asked, taking it. Their breath hung in the air as mist.

"I don't actually know its name. But it is a bread I tasted on the Onderon. Very healthy and sweet," she told her knowingly. Padme nodded and took a bite. Her brown eyes widened in surprise.

"This is good! And so **_creamy_**. I've never had one of these before," Padme laughed, tearing apiece off and giving it to Nava, who devoured it gratefully, chewing it slowly to preserve the taste.

The two of them were in the town closest to their home. The marketplace was full of merchants, buyers and sellers of pale skinned people.

Padme fit perfectly in with her warm winter jacket and bonnet, but Nava's dark skin attracted many peculiar glances. Nevertheless, she received small smiles all around. Her lightsaber was successfully hidden underneath her cloak, which fluttered with the cold breeze. 

Despite the freezing cold, she and Padme were having fun. "It will snow soon," Padme predicted as she finished off her fruity pastry. The basket she carried on her arm swung slightly. Under it, freshly baked muffins steamed.

"Not for another three weeks," Nava corrected automatically. Padme smiled. "What? Does your Jedi intuition tell you that?" she asked. Nava chuckled. "The force rarely tells us that much, Padme. No, experience. I know what cold will produce snow and what cold will not," she described plainly.

Padme nodded. "Sometimes it feels so strange," she sighed contemplatively. "To be around force-users all the time. I feel so dull compared to all of you," she confessed.

Nava nearly choked on her pastry. "**_You?_** Dull?" She laughed. "I know, Ani has told me it's silly too, but I can't help it. You all can do wonderful things and are heroes. I'm," she shrugged. "A senator," she said.

Nava shook her head, smiling. She had always found this concept amusing. "My dear Padme, why do you think Jedi pledged themselves to the senate so long ago? We could have taken over the universe easily and become the dominant rulers. Good rulers. But power can corrupt all hearts," her mind went to Dooku, to Bruck, Xanatos and other Jedi.

Corrupted power had destroyed her entire world.

"We knew that despite our power, it was you, the ones without our curse/gift that should have a say to what happens to you. Just as you cannot imagine our power, we cannot imagine _**not**_ having it. The force is always there. We are the heroes, Padme. But you are the leaders," she explained.

Padme nodded slowly. "Would you ever give up the force?" She asked. "Never," Nava was repulsed by the very idea. "It is as much a part of me as my arm. Like a second head telling me what to do and what is right. What about you? Have you ever wanted this power?" She asked.

Padme was silent a moment, thinking. Nava found she often did that to people. Made them think.

"Sometimes. Whenever Anakin talks about his premonitions, I wish I could have them too, so I could understand him better. Whenever people talk about how he is the Chosen One; I don't really understand. He's just Ani to me. I see Luke and Leia lifting things with the force, and it saddens me that I can never share that joy with them, whatever it is. I just wish I could **_understand_** sometimes," she said.

Nava laughed softly and snatched a muffin from her own basket. "The price of knowledge is innocence," she claimed knowingly. Padme gave her an odd look and laughed. "You're so much like Obi-wan," she giggled.

Nava laughed too. "He's infected me," she agreed. "Sure he did. He does that a lot," Padme snickered. Nava shook her head. "My turn. How did you keep your marriage for so long from everyone?" She wondered. It had always been a question at the back of her mind.

The council, the senate, the entire universe had not known about the marriage of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.

Every time Nava saw Obi-wan, she wanted to throttle him in a hug or kiss, the urge was so much that at times, she had to keep herself from looking at him or she knew she would. How Padme had pulled that off for four years was remarkable.

Padme smiled sadly. "It was hard," she admitted. "On the days I would wake up and find Anakin gone, I would lay there, steaming. It was not fair that we had to hide it, that while the rest of the senators could walk with their spouses happily through the halls, I stayed alone," she gave a small shrug.

"It was **_especially _**hard during dinners, when I'd go to a ball and find Anakin there, protecting. Every single woman in the hall would be pressed up against him, and I had to bite down the urge to tell the prissy-girls to back off, he was **mine**," Nava laughed at that.

"You know what was really hard though? I never got to see him much. He was always out on missions. I would watch the news and see how many Jedi had been killed that day. And all I could do was hope he was not one of them. It helps when he got Ahsoka, because she watched his back. But the threat was still existent."

"Then there was the fact that even when he was on planet, sometimes he could not find a way to sneak out of the temple. We know now that most of the time Obi-wan made sure the council was occupied while Ahsoka got everyone out of a hall so he could quickly sneak out." She rolled her eyes fondly.

"**_How_** he never noticed that they did that was beyond me. But Obi-wan could not always be there, and Ahsoka could not do it all herself. So some nights, I would stare at the temple, wishing he were there."

Now, didn't Nava know about that? She still did that, often. Obi-wan was always away, and even when they were together, they had to hide their affection. And force, she hated it. But it was the reality of the Jedi.

Padme glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. "Nava?" she asked. Nava snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing, thinking," she patted Padme's arm comfortingly.

Padme only smiled. Nava ignored the twinkle in her eyes. "This is fun, you know," Padme continued. "I have not been out just… Shopping for a long time,"

she said. Nava nodded. "I've never done it unless I'm specifically spying or meeting an informant," she agreed.

Padme let out a long breath, watching her breath float before her eyes. Nava grinned. Despite her challenges and wise age, Padme was childish yet. She was still so young, so unknowing and full of undeserved hope and invisibility.

Victory.

"What else do you suppose normal women do on outings like this besides shop?" Padme asked. Nava shrugged, she had no clue.

"We'll never be normal," a thought occurred to her. "Did you ever tell your parents you were married to Anakin?" She asked. Padme's horrified face gave her the answer. She laughed. "Padme!" She scolded.

"What? What would I have **_told _**them? My parents would never have accepted that Anakin loves me, they believe Jedi have no heart. My father would have wanted to kill him. Mother," she shivered. "Force, I'm **_so_** glad I did not tell them anything. They're just…" She shrugged.

"Parents. Over-protective, loving, but un-trusting," she shook her head with a grin. "Where are they now?" Nava asked.

Padme shrugged. "In hiding, I assume. To tell you the truth, I never really felt very close to my parents. I was off and away so much I could not be. And when I became queen? I received all of a letter every three months at least," she shrugged.

"I raised **_myself_**, as Anakin likes to say," Nava shook her head. Padme seemed like the sort of person who would raise herself. "All these question about me and I have yet to ask you much. Do you remember your parents?" now Nava stopped, thinking. _Which ones?_

"That depends on who you mean. My real parents or my blood parents?" Padme seemed astounded by her answer. To Nava it made sense. Blood had nothing to do with family; she had learned that as a youngling in the temple.

"Both," the senator says at last, stopping by a jewelry stand to stare at some necklaces. Nava stopped next to her, staring at the diamonds with disinterest. She had no need for such items; they were useless.

"Well, I think I might remember my mother singing me a song. That could have been a temple caretaker too, either one. As for my real parents," she smiled.

"I had many. I know it is popular for people to believe it is cruel to take an infant from its parent and train it in the temple without them ever having known their parents, but truthfully? I would not have wanted to stay," she told her.

Padme glanced up. "I've thought that sometimes," she said softly. "That it's not fair. Whenever I see Ahsoka after a mission, bone-tired and just… Knowing too much and having seen too much, I get angry at the Jedi. Sometimes I used to joke with Anakin and say they brainwashed him against his will. He'd only stare at me and shake his head. He at least _**wanted**_ to become a Jedi. You had no choice," she pointed out.

Nava shrugged. "I do not regret being found. It was an honor," she said simply.

Padme looked up; her eyes alight. Oh, no, she was on the verge of wanting a debate. "But how do you know you would not have been happier with your real family, Nava? You've never met them," she said.

"I've never met my blood family," Nava corrected again, fully capable of winning this argument. As Padme had so conveniently explained before, she did not have the force; she had not been raised in the temple.

She did not understand, and never would she. For that, she kept a certain level of innocence. Yet knowledge was stronger at times than innocence.

"You do not understand Padme. You go off what you see and what Anakin has told you. You forget, he was not raised in the temple either. In fact, many Jedi do not believe he is truly one of us for that reason. He does not have the ties and bonds we do. Every elder was you father and mother. Every youngling was your sibling. Every friend was your best friend. The world beyond?" She shrugged.

"It did not matter to us; there was only the Jedi, and the temple. The Jedi meant family, the temple meant home. Simple as that, we knew we could leave, we were well aware that should we ask, we would be introduced to our blood families," she pursed her lips, contemplating. She had thought about her family every once in awhile. But not for a long time now.

"Some people I knew did that once they became padawans. They came back within two days at the most, complaining about how much they had missed the temple. Everything beyond was too loud, their families were too similar, their houses too frightening," she smiled; Siri had met her real parents. Nava had never been brave enough.

Is that why Obi-wan loved her_? She was so much braver than you_. Nava shook her head and continued.

"The council would ask them if they wanted to leave, and it was almost funny to see how much they laughed afterwards. Even Dooku did not leave the Jedi immediately. And he still refuses to fight Yoda. He is a coward, yes, and a murderer, but he was a Jedi and some habits never wear off," she pulled Padme away from a diamond ring.

"You're not getting it," she teased. '"Let it go, honey. You know that even Anakin would laugh at you with those prices! Pretending or not, we have cheap men whose idea of a diamond is this pretty rock they found on some stupid burnt planet," she said. Padme laughed.

"You're right. I was listening to you, though. I suppose I never thought of it that way," she guessed. "Everything is a point of view," she swiped the crumbs off her fingers.

"Come on, we had better get home. It is getting dark," she said. Padme nodded and followed her back down the road.

Nava's mind wondered. _Who__** are**__ my parents? How long until me and Obi-wan do not have to hide our love? Will there ever be a day?_ Padme had made her wonder at things that usually stayed hidden. And Nava had no clue on how to go about solving the problems.

_Amazing how she is younger than me and yet has taught me something, _Nava marveled. Obi-wan would laugh when she told him about this. "Nava?" Padme asked after a moment of compatible silence.

"Hmm?" she hummed cheerily. "Thank you. I've never had a friend like you before," Nava cocked an eyebrow. "I only saw you were tired," she pointed out, having no idea what Padme was thanking her for.

"I know. You wanted to help me. Usually only Anakin does that. I needed this," again, shopping did not seem the best way to relieve problems.

"It's the small moments that matter," she said out-loud. _It is always action and big explosions for me;_ she contemplated again. _For us, we have to be strong; we have to be the heroes too often. Right now, I am not a Jedi, I'm just… Nava. And I'm still happy, even though I did not make any huge change for the galaxy or saved anyone's life. _

Amazing, how the universe worked.

"Yah," Padme grunted after a moment. "It's the small moments that win wars, too," she said.

"I suppose so,"

"Do you think we could do this more often, then?"

"Absolutely. About time I got a friend that isn't my data-pad," Padme laughed. "Well, you've got me, Nava," she offered. Nava's heart swelled with an emotion she never felt. Warmth, and a sense of belonging.

With dawning knowledge, she realized it was friendship. She liked it.

"I'm honored," she chirped. Padme laughed and presented Nava her elbow. "Not as much as I am. Shall we?" Nava slung her elbow through Padme's. "We shall!" she declared.

Padme laughed and her feet hopped in a slight bounce. Nava skipped with her. And with arms two different colors, but with hearts the same pattern, the two heroes skipped back home. Together, they **_were_** hope.


	17. The Squirrel

_**Three days later:**_

~Obi-wan's POV~

At times like these, Obi-wan felt as if no time had passed since he had been an apprentice.

He still felt like a scared, vulnerable child trying to prove himself to the people who had doubted him since birth. He was a powerful Jedi, a noteworthy one, an honorable one, but these things he had been told by others.

Those others did not see him like this.

_ "You think you're the best? Prove it then, youngling! Prove to me what you learned today in class!"_ He sighed. _"You're too weak, Obi-wan. Stand down. Give up. __**Surrender,**__"_ truthfully, he should have dispersed all of this into the force years ago. Qui-gon had probably told him too.

But being bullied was not something so easy to let go of. There was always the nagging thought of; _were they right about me?_ There was always the dreaded anger and humiliation that had been printed into your mind with final accuracy. Words never fell away.

Sometimes he stayed awake, staring at nothing, remembering everything they had done to him, and he fought them in his mind. Obi-wan wondered why in his mind he lost those fights too. He was stronger now, smarter, braver. He should have been able to defeat this.

But instead; Bruck was still beating him down. Still laughing at him. Still trying to break him. Just like Dooku. Like Ventress. Like Grievous. After all of the years that had passed, Obi-wan was still **_afraid_** of him.

_ "You're a good man, Obi-wan," _Nava had said it herself. And so far she had never been wrong. Many respectable people had told him so, but he still could not help but think they were lying to him. In his mind, he had always been and would always be the worthless child. The failure.

He sighed and shook his head, burying those thoughts, as they deserved to be buried.

For now, he was not a failure. He was Jedi. He was not tracking down an old bully; he was tracking down a rogue Jedi. They had no history together. He was not afraid of him. He was a Jedi, and that meant more than anything Bruck had ever said.

He eyed the mountain ranges in holo-graphic mode in front of him. Force, he was spending so much time in his room now. Anakin had already convinced him to let him hang up some of Obi-wan's paintings. They did nothing to calm him. Painting was a way of escape for him. A way away from Bruck.

Anakin walked in, his confident swagger still youthful and confident at the same time. He had transformed into both a good man and great Jedi. Qui-gon would have been proud.

"Well, Obi-wan, I believe I've found a solution to our problems," he announced cheerily. Obi-wan turned in his seat, abandoning his data-pad. "What have you got?" he asked.

Anakin walked up and sat across from him. The space was too small. "I spent all day researching the mountain ranges," surprising. Obi-wan had not known Anakin could study things.

"I heard that. Very funny, but I do have some sense of logic," Obi-wan chuckled. "Anyway, look at this, I found a few caves deep into the mountains. There are villages, too. But mostly secret caves. Do you think Bruck would hide in some of them?" he asked.

Obi-wan eyed it carefully. "No," he said, shaking his head. They had not even reached the planet yet.

"Bruck prefers bold, ostentatious places to hide himself. What about the villages? Could there be old buildings there? Old castles?" he asked. Anakin studied the map before them.

"I think there are a few," he said. "Then we'll start there. Well done," Anakin's face glowed, as it did every time Obi-wan gave him a compliment or praised him. He was so young still.

"By the way, on Mentros, its currently seventy degrees below zero," Obi-wan groaned. "But on the bright side! When we pee, it'll freeze on impact, so maybe we can get creative and make a statue or fountain or something," Anakin suggested, his eyes shining.

Obi-wan snorted in amusement. "What?" somehow, he kept an innocent face, as if his completely disgusting idea was something to be revered. "Come on, master! I want to make a pretty flower!" he doubled over, laughing.

"Wouldn't that make a good anniversary present? I could put it on a ring like a diamond. Padme likes shiny things," force, no fair. He knew too much about how to get Obi-wan laughing harder. "Stop it, you fool!" he hit Anakin's knee playfully, still laughing.

"That's disgusting. Padme would divorce you," he told him. This was why he loved Anakin. He was so sparring with his kindness. Obi-wan did not actually have to earn it; Anakin just gave it to him.

"I wouldn't actually tell her what it was…" Anakin said with a shrug. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Your hopelessly unromantic, Anakin," he told him. Anakin cocked an eyebrow.

"What? I am**_ very_** romantic, thank you. I take her places," he told Obi-wan haughtily. "Anakin, I'm sorry to tell you this, but taking her to the base to show her off to the other men is **_not_** romantic," he informed him knowingly. Anakin shrugged. "A man needs to advertise his goods."

Obi-wan turned around at that and cocked an eyebrow inquiringly. Anakin went beet red. Obi-wan tried to hide his amusement.

"Never repeat that," Anakin groaned. "You could be on a reality show, Anakin," said man brightened at the very prospect. "You think so? What would we call it?" He asked.

He was frighteningly excited at such things. "The girly-man show… Ouch! Don't blame me because its true! Ow, Anakin, that's connected to my **_face_**, I need that!" He cried indignantly as Anakin yanked on his beard.

"That's actually connected to your face? I thought it was a squirrel,"

"No, Anakin, it's not a squirrel,"

"I named him fluffy and everything,"

"Shut up,"

"I used to talk to it, you know,"

"Blast, I despise you and your blasted humor,"

"I've always wondered what you fed him to make him stay there,"

"I swear you were raised by hoodlums in the forest somewhere,"

"Padme asked me where he went to the bathroom one time,"

"You are a replica of Qui-gon,"

"Is fluffy a boy name, master?"

"Anakin Skywalker, if you do not stop making me laugh this **_instant_**…"

"What'd you name him?"

"Anakin…"

"Does it talk?"

**_"Stop…"_**

"Tell it to do a flip,"

"Don't…"

"Where'd you find it?"

"Anakin!"

"Can I have a squirrel, Obi-wan?"

"I'm going to kill you…"

"Can I name mine Jabba? Do you think he'll respond to that?"

"Stop it…"

"Maybe I should name it poodles-fluffy,"

"You're so stupid…"

"Mace has a purple lightsaber. Can I have a purple squirrel?"

"No…"

"Why not? I'll feed him!"

"You'll be the death of me,"

"Will the squirrel die, too? Can I have him? I'll name him Yoda,"

"Can't breathe…"

"Will you be mad if I eat him?"

He was beyond speech now.

Obi-wan had long doubled over, holding his aching stomach as the rest of him convulsed in uncontrollable laughter. He hated it when Anakin did this; he had inherited it from blasted Qui-gon. His head rested on Anakin's knee, unable to hold itself up any more. Tears streaked down his face.

Anakin stopped, chuckling. "Mission accomplished," he said, patting Obi-wan's back comfortingly. "I did wonder if it was a squirrel when I was little, though," Obi-wan grabbed his wrist tightly. "Please, don't," he pleaded.

"Relax; I haven't got anything else either. I nearly made myself laugh for a minute there," he stopped, thinking a moment.

"I should try this with Ahsoka. Tell her I thought her head tails were giant worms or something," he thought. Obi-wan shook his head, oddly comfortable. So much for brooding on Bruck.

"Don't kill your padawan," he told him. "You can't die of laughter, Obi-wan. Or, maybe **_you_** can. It's so easy to make you laugh if I catch you off guard," blast him, he was right. Obi-wan was all too easy to amuse.

He sat up, shaking his head. "You have the unfair advantage of being an imbecile," he countered. "What? So you didn't like the name poodles-fluffy?" His mouth twitched. His side exploded in another spasm of aching.

"No, not really," he chuckled. Anakin laughed. "Me neither. Didn't you say Qui-gon had pets?" He asked. Obi-wan nodded, still marveling at his master's insane obsession with living creatures.

"Every week he got a new one. He often made the mistake of telling me to take care of them," why he had continued to give Obi-wan pets after the first one had died of some odd flesh eating disease was beyond him.

Anakin eyed him with exasperation. "What did you do to it, master?" he sighed. Obi-wan was almost hurt. "I did not stab it if that's what you're thinking. Or, I stabbed a few… But that's beside the point. I just didn't feed them sometimes," he said with a shrug. Anakin stared at him. "You never fed them?" He questioned.

"I **_fed_** them," Obi-wan replied indignantly. "I merely fed them the wrong things when I did. I gave this one bird looking creature Qui-gon found a slug I happened upon in a gutter and for some reason, all its feathers fell off. Then its skin started to melt," he scrunched his nose, it had been quite a disgusting sight.

"I didn't know what was the matter with it, so I fed it more slugs. Thinking on it now, I probably should have given the poor thing some water every once in awhile," he thought back to the colorful parrot who had died in his room, half of its skin a melted puddle.

Anakin was gawking at him. Then he started laughing. Obi-wan smiled, Qui-gon certainly had not found it very funny. In fact, he had punished Obi-wan for that.

"What did Qui-gon name it?" Now it was Obi-wan's turn to stare blankly. He had never paid attention to what the things name was. "Anakin, I don't**_ know_**. I called him heathen # 5," he informed him.

Anakin laughed again. "You named them all heathen and then numbered them?" he asked. "Of course I did," why was he asking all of these questions? Did he expect something different?

"Was I a heathen?" That was a stupid question. "# 67" he replied evenly. "Anakin, had Bant not told me you needed to be fed more than once a week, I probably would not have given you food either. And when I did, it would have been maggots or slugs or something," he chuckled at his own former ignorance.

Living creatures had never been his strong point; that was Qui-gon's job. Even now, there was so much he did not understand about the beings of the universe.

They confused and fascinated him at the same time. Without the help of his friends, Anakin would not have lived past the month.

"Force, I don't know what I would have done without them," he mumbled fondly. Then the same sadness that had plagued him since their deaths reappeared.

Bant was dead. Garen was Dead. Quin-lan was dead. The Sith had taken them all, they had died fighting, yet **_he_** had lived.

Anakin was silent, studying Obi-wan with debating eyes. The force shifted, and Obi-wan had a feeling that something very problematic was about to happen. As if he had not been through enough of those moments lately.

"Master," sure enough, here it came. "I have something I have to tell you," Anakin looked down, fiddling with his fingers in an attempt to look nonchalant.

"I probably should have told you this a long time ago, but…" He did not continue. Obi-wan knew the answer anyway. He had never really given Anakin a firm reason to trust him with certain matters.

"I'm listening," he had an increasingly bad feeling about this. Anakin looked away. "What would you say if I told you I killed a whole village of people?"

* * *

So, I leave you right there! Aren't I awesome? My goodness, fifteen chapters and nearly thirty reviews. Do you guys think we could get those up to fifty? That would be so cool. Oh, by the way, Anakin _**is**_going to tell Obi-wan about his mother, and a few other things besides...

~Queen Yoda


	18. Confessions

~Anakin's POV~

He had not meant to start out with that.

Truthfully, it was a bit unfair to give Obi-wan that sort of introduction to this conversation. _"He'll understand,"_ he sincerely hoped Nava was right. He looked at Obi-wan's face with anxiety, searching for any kind of emotion. Obi-wan gave him none.

There was a dead silence between them. The force held its breath in anticipation. Finally, Obi-wan sighed.

"What happened?" He was the Jedi master again. He was using the same sharp tone he had used as Anakin's teacher. Perfect, as if Anakin really needed an emotionless Jedi at the minute. As if he _**really**_needed to feel like a padawan.

"They killed my mother," Obi-wan's expression did not change. "You found her?" He nodded; this was not how he had expected the conversation to go.

Something like fear curled in his chest. He did not know what of. Or, yes he did, he was afraid of the unpredictable. And right now, he had no clue what Obi-wan would do.

"I kept having those nightmares while I was supposed to be protecting Padme. I… I knew she needed me, Obi-wan. I just knew it, and I could not leave her," to his relief Obi-wan nodded in understanding. So far, so good. "So, Padme and I left for Tatooine," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We went back to my old shop," his teeth gritted at the very memory. "But Watto… He had sold her. He sold my mother to some moisture farmers out in the desert," he growled.

He glanced up at Obi-wan's face. He saw no emotion there. _Better than anger,_ he supposed. He looked back down nervously.

"We went there," he was not telling the story too well. Probably because it was all mixed together in a blur of pain. He had been too late. He had not been strong enough.

"And found out that she had been kidnapped by the Tusken raiders. Everyone on Tatooine knows about them, Obi-wan, they're vicious, cruel monsters," his voice cracked.

"They took my mother. They tortured her," the knot of fury rose again. "For a **month**. When I found her she was so near death…. She died in my arms," there. He said it.

And it hurt his heart more than he had ever thought. Whether that was leftover agony from her actual death or whether he was ashamed to be telling Obi-wan was a mystery. "So you killed the sand-people?" He nodded. "Even the children," he muttered.

Obi-wan let out a slow breath. His demeanor had tensed, but he said nothing. Anakin bowed his head; the suspense was killing him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

No answer. Anakin waited another moment. "Master, say something, please" he could not take the silence any longer. He was so scared, afraid of something that he did not know.

"I don't know what to say to you, Anakin," well, that was a first. Every other time Anakin had wished he was speechless, the blasted man had had a whole lecture in store for him, but now he wants to be without words? So very Obi-wan.

"Just say something," he requested. Obi-wan leaned back in his seat and reclined his head, facing the ceiling with closed eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Anakin rubbed his mechanic arm. He had done so much, he could not lose Obi-wan's friendship again.

"Are you angry?" He asked. "Yes," well, that was not new. "Do you hate me?" He asked. "No," well, that was good. "I didn't really know what I was doing, you know," he offered. "I know," these single sentences were not working out for him. Irritation pricked at his conscious.

"Well, what are you**_ thinking_**?" he demanded. Obi-wan had always done this, never told him what he was thinking. How was Anakin supposed to know anything if Obi-wan never told him?

Obi-wan only sighed again. "I should not be angry," Anakin blinked. "You have a right to be," he said tentatively. "Shut up, Anakin," it was a command. He shut up. There was another moment of rare quiet. Anakin's heart hammered in his ears.

_ Should I say something?_ He wondered. _What do I even say? What is he thinking? Is he disappointed in me? What will happen now? _

"Master," he reached for him carefully. It seemed as if it were impossible that a moment ago they had been laughing and joking around with each other.

There was such a large gap between them again. **_"Don't,"_** his hand froze as Obi-wan's bark came at him. **_"Touch me,"_** he recoiled.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "But not that you killed them," he shook his head. "They deserved it," he pointed out. "All of them?" He hung his head. There was another silence. His whole world seemed to revolve around this now, the silence after something terrible.

"Okay," Obi-wan spoke up in a breath. Anakin looked at him. "Okay?" he asked. "Okay," Obi-wan repeated, not looking at him.

"It's not okay," Anakin groaned. "No, but we can make it okay," Obi-wan opened his eyes. Anakin nodded hopefully. "Okay," he agreed.

"What were you thinking, first of all?" Anakin sucked in a deep breath. "I wasn't thinking, really. I was angry. I was in pain. I did not care who got hurt, as long as someone did get hurt. I wanted revenge," he explained. Then, quickly, he added, "Nava said you'd understand," he presented.

"You told **_Nava,_** but not me?" He cringed at the bitterness in that sentence. "I was sick! I did not know what I was talking about until I had already told her the entire story. She reminded me….Of Shmi," he defended weakly.

He felt like a child all of a sudden. A harmless, hopeless, and helpless child. Obi-wan did that to people. He made them feel small. And at the moment Anakin felt very small and very afraid.

_ You're a general,_ he told himself sternly. _You're the Chosen One. You're a Jedi, do not be afraid of anything or anyone. _He pulled himself up taller in his seat.

"Yes, Nava does that to people. I recall teaching you self-control and anger management, Anakin," he shrugged. Obi-wan had taught him a lot of things. "I was angry," a pathetic excuse; but the truth.

"Obviously," Obi-wan agreed, his tone slightly strangled. "But did it never occur to you that you're the only Jedi in history to be angry? They fought against it. You did not," Anakin stiffened. What did Obi-wan know about anger? What he read in books?

Anakin was **not** a book.

"I'm not them," he countered. "No, you're the Chosen One. You're supposed to be better than them. Than murder. You**_ are_** better than that," was that anger he heard in Obi-wan's voice? _What is he angry about? My mother is gone. _

"I realized that later. But when I was doing it… That never occurred to me," he told him. Obi-wan sighed again. "I know," he agreed. Anakin stared at him. "Why are you mad at me?" He asked. "Because you took **_innocent lives_**, Anakin!" he jumped, shocked by the rise of voices.

"I know," for the first time, he was the calm one. He could see that Obi-wan was struggling to control himself; but Anakin was undeniably the calmer one. He felt that was going to change soon. The emotions inside of him were building.

"But I can't change that now," he pointed out. "No," Obi-wan breathed, mediator again. "You can't. The past is the past. Its done. But you cannot deny it happened," he sounded more like he was trying to tell himself that.

Anakin leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he offered, instead of addressing that. "I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide it from me," Obi-wan replied tersely. Anakin looked down.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

How had things happened so quickly? It seemed a few moments ago everything was well within the universe. Now the universe was hopelessly, completely confusing.

When had he become such a failure? He had been a general a minute ago. Now he was…. Whatever he was. A confused idiot, more than likely.

_"I'm sorry you had to find out this way,"_ yes, he was too. Better late than never, though. He sighed again. "I wish I had something to tell you," he really did. He wished there was some old Jedi quote or epigram that would help with this situation.

But Anakin was not like any other Jedi before. Those quotes did not work with him because he was different. So inexplicably different.

"Tell me how not to be angry anymore," he wished he could. He truly did. "No one knows how to do that," he said tonelessly. "You do," what?

When had he learned that? He remembered being angry plenty of times. If he knew how to dispense anger, then his brain had figured this out without his permission or knowledge.

"I wish I did," he said. "You do," Anakin insisted, his soft voice rising with impatience. "You're never angry. You're never sad. You never feel **_anything_**," again, when had he learned this? He remembered being those things plenty enough.

"I wish you were right, Anakin," he sighed, unable to look at him. To look at the man that had murdered children. He could not believe it. "You don't!" was that anger he heard? Jealousy? Resentment?

It was too difficult to name all the emotions he felt from Anakin in the force right now. It was as if a hot ball of burning energy and emotion had landed right in between them. And the sun was about to become a super nova.

He prepared himself for it. Finally, Obi-wan brought his eyes to Anakin's and saw a childish desperation there. For what, though?

"I wasn't strong enough to save my mother. I was not **_strong_** enough, master; I should have been able to heal her wounds, to get her out of there. What's the use of being the Chosen One if I can't do those things?" He demanded sharply.

Obi-wan blinked. "Anakin," he said softly. "You aren't all powerful," he pointed out for perhaps the ten-billionth time since he had met Anakin. "YES I AM! I have to be. I'm the **_Chosen One_**," and there was the pain raw and bleeding from his mouth.

Obi-wan only stared at him with shock. That prophecy had done this. The stupid blasted prophecy that had been written thousands of years ago.

What was it like to walk around every day knowing that one day you had to save the universe? As a nine-year-old, Anakin had known that the only reason he had been found and saved was because of his power.

A nine-year-old should not have to think that.

He reached for Anakin. He would fix this. He would undue dozens of years of pressure and over-expectance. He would help Anakin with this, because this was**_ his_** weakness.

Anakin should **_never_** think of himself this way. Ever. He was strong enough to love, to be defiant, to be the only hope for the entire galaxy. Obi-wan had not even been strong enough to save his own master.

Suddenly, with a burst of sudden energy that bubbled like a sun's surface, Anakin stood, flipping the chair he had been sitting in unto the ground. This was not good. He had not done this since he was a temperamental teen. And those hadn't been very peaceful days.

"I should have been able to save her," he babbled. Obi-wan stood, too. He could see the desperate confusion in his friend's eyes, and it made his heart crack. He could sense the pain inside of Anakin, hidden so deep that not even Obi-wan had been able to see it.

Suddenly Obi-wan had the parental, thousands year old urge to protect Anakin. He wanted to grab him and never let go, to protect him from the greed and hatred of the universe, because Anakin was **_his _**son and brother. And his son should never be unhappy. Obi-wan had spent too long trying to make him happy.

"I should be able to save everyone. I… I have too. Teach me, master. Why didn't you ever teach me?" Anakin gasped out, his eyes burning with rage.

"Why didn't you ever teach me how to save the galaxy? You knew-you know- that I'm the Chosen One! Why didn't you make me stronger?" Because Obi-wan had been too busy trying to make himself stronger.

He had never taken into account that anyone else might need bettering, might need his help beyond what he was used to giving.

He walked up to Anakin, and put a hand on his shoulder. Anakin pushed him away. "Why didn't you make me stronger?" he shouted again, demanding, dangerous, confused and delirious.

His eyes were glazed over with anger and despondency. Just as he said before, he did not know what he was doing. If he did, he would not have told Obi-wan this much. Obi-wan grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "I'm sorry," he said gently.

Anakin pushed against him furiously. "You should have made me better than this! It's your fault!" He raged. Hard fists pounded themselves against Obi-wan's chest.

Anakin was having a childish hitting tantrum again. He deserved the chance. He had been under too much stress for too long.

Obi-wan sucked in a painful breath as ribs cracked. He still did not let go. He grabbed Anakin's wrists. "I'm sorry," he repeated calmly.

What was this like, to make Anakin this crazed with fear? To never be good enough, to never be strong enough, to fail every day by never being what people wanted you to be? What everyone said you were**_ born_** to be?

_ What was it like to be the Chosen One?_

Obi-wan did not know, but he was determined to find out. He would help Anakin. He would. He had promised Qui-gon he would. Speaking of Qui-gon…

He sent an appeal through to the force_. A little help here?_ He requested as Anakin struggled in his grip, screaming and choking on his tearful words.

_ "Obi-wan; do what you always do. Apologize and feel guilty"_. He was the most unhelpful, useless, impractical, adverse man in the galaxy. What in the blazes was he talking about now? Why could not he have give Obi-wan a blasted manual about this nonsense? He was useless.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, wrenching his attention back to Anakin, who was crying now. Probably unconsciously.

Obi-wan's heart ached each time a tear fell. "She died because I was too late," Anakin blubbered miserably. "It wasn't your fault," he told him.

Anakin yanked against him again. "No! It was **_yours_**! You're holding me back!" He yelled. _No, I'm holding you here. I'm holding you steady, as I always have. _

Adding to the list of confusing, heart-wrenching moments Obi-wan had accomplished that month, Anakin burst into a sobbing fit, still pushing and hitting. Instinct took over.

Obi-wan's entire body tensed. He stood there, perfectly still, anchoring himself to the ground. Anakin tried to pull away with no success. "Let me go! I don't need your help!" he sobbed.

Obi-wan did not move, only kept eyes locked on Anakin's. "Stop fighting," he whispered. **_"No!"_** Stubborn mule. "You don't have to fight me," never, never did he have to fight Obi-wan.

"You didn't make me strong enough!" a straggle of tired sanity flashed in his eyes. "I'm sorry," as usual. Out of the blue; Anakin ceased.

His entire body stilled, shaking with his weeping as his eyes cleared. "Master," he gasped out. "Master, what have I become?" He sounded so horrified, as if he did not have tantrums every five days anyway.

Obi-wan gave him a weary smile. "Stronger," he affirmed.

Anakin only shook his head, slumping against Obi-wan limply. Obi-wan caught him easily. "My fault," Anakin mumbled. "My fault," he shuddered. "Not good enough. **_Never_** good enough," his legs gave out. Obi-wan slumped to the floor with him, pressing the sobbing man to his chest.

Anakin continued to cry into his shoulder, his sweat coated face hidden in his cloak. "I'm sorry," Anakin, wept. "I didn't mean to kill them. I did not mean too. I promise master, I did not mean too. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," his real arm flexed, his fingers digging into the back of Obi-wan's neck.

"Hush, Anakin," Obi-wan commanded firmly. "It's alright," he said. He had not seen Anakin cry in a long time. The last time had been when Dooku had cut off Anakin's arm. Even then, they had been a few tears, and then a shuddering breath tinged with hatred.

The other time was when Obi-wan had returned from Ventress's torture. Anakin had thought he was out-cold and had collapsed next to his hospital bed, sobbing into Obi-wan's lap. Obi-wan had heard, but been unable to wrench himself back to awareness.

Never again had the boy shed a tear in front of Obi-wan. About time he did it again.

"I… I let you down, Obi-wan. I let you and Qui-gon down. I let the Jedi down. I let my mother down. I'm not strong enough," his body curled in, pressing him closer to Obi-wan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he gasped. Obi-wan stroked his hair and neck. "There is nothing to be sorry over," he said. "I killed them all," Anakin argued, his voice muffled in Obi-wan's tunic. Obi-wan sighed. "I know," he agreed. "My mother died because I could not save her," Anakin coughed.

"Nonsense," Obi-wan gripped his real arm comfortingly. "She died because the raiders killed her. It was the will of the force. Just like those children. It was meant so that she would be happy. She's **_happy_**, Anakin," he gripped the back of Anakin's tunic tightly.

"She's with Qui-gon and Bant and surrounded by those children. She's **_free,"_** Anakin had stopped sobbing, instead sniffling pitifully. "Are you sure?" his voice trembled. Obi-wan nodded. "Yes." No, not really.

"So you're not disappointed in me?" Obi-wan sucked in a painful breath. His ribs stung in agony. Was he? Yes, he very much was. "Yes, I am," Anakin, whimpered. "I'm angry with you. I'm disappointed. I'm frustrated I can't figure out what to tell you to make you feel better," he shrugged.

"But it is not for me to condemn you. And it is not for you to condemn yourself. You acted in anger, yes. But you can fix it now," Anakin's grip tightened. He was tearing hairs. "How?" He faltered.

"By forgiving yourself," he said. Anakin nodded. "I can do that," he sniffled. "Good, and Anakin? You have always been good enough. **_Always_**," he told him confidently. Anakin shook his head, face still hidden. "I can't save everyone," he pointed out.

"You don't have too. Chosen One or not, Anakin, do you really think I'm letting you do **_any sort_** of universe rescuing without me? Do you think Padme is letting you go into battle without her and her blaster?" He asked.

Anakin was silent, taking this in. "I… I don't have to do it by myself? I'm the Chosen One." Again with that title, it rather irked Obi-wan now.

"Do you think **_any_** of us give a kriff that you're the Chosen One? You are not doing it without me, do you understand? I forbid it. I don't care what you are or what your destiny is, you know you need a chaperone. The end," he said with finality. Anakin chuckled softly and his grip loosened.

"Okay," he relented. "Good. Now," Obi-wan dreaded this answer. "Do you have any_**other**_ long buried secret you'd like to tell me?" He wondered. "Well, I was put in jail a few times…."

**_"You were what?"_**

****"Kidding, master. Kidding," Obi-wan had the distinct feeling that Anakin was **not** kidding, but he did not press. He only sighed and pressed his cheek against Anakin's mop of hair.

"Whatever," he breathed. They rested on the ground then, in complete compatible silence. Obi-wan felt Anakin's body start to totally relax beneath him.

He had not fallen asleep on him since he was little, but Obi-wan minded not. This was his son, his little brother, his best friend.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin mumbled into his shoulder, barely hearable. "Hmmm?" He might have been falling asleep too. "You're my best friend, you know that?" Obi-wan chuckled softly.

"I guessed," he snorted, feeling the careful sting of his cracked ribs. Oh, well, he had taken worse from others.

"I'm sorry I kind of went youngling on you," as if Obi-wan had not known Anakin when he was a youngling. "You'll always be a youngling to me, Anakin," he told him. Anakin sighed, maddened.

"You're so irritating," ah, he liked this better. This mood suited them. "I try," he agreed. Anakin snickered and yawned.

"I know. You're the greatest Jedi ever," Obi-wan only sighed contentedly. He was perfectly fine with just being …. Obi-wan today. Only for today.

* * *

Tantrums. There will be many more. I love writing them. I still have writers block and its driving me mad!

~Queen Yoda


	19. Questions

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin's eyes fluttered open peacefully. His lungs went up and down without pain or stress, His muscles were relaxed and without strain. His heart was full of something, But not with negative emotions. Anakin's eyes traveled around the room. He was on a mattress, on the ground, in a tent. It was **_freezing_**.

The universe was fascinating.

Anakin stretched out his senses. Clones bustled around outside of the tent. They were…. In the mountains. Above, in the atmosphere, the cruisers hovered like a giant shadow of uncertainty. _What?_ He wondered. Then he remembered that there were a few mountain ranges Obi-wan had wanted to check out.

Obi-wan.

He laughed softly and leaned back under his blankets. No wonder he felt so carefree and emotionally spent. He had told Obi-wan everything. He was happier than he had been since Luke and Leia were born.

_ "Good morning, sleepy head,"_ Anakin grinned as Qui-gon materialized in front of him. "Morning, master," he chirped. _"How do you feel?"_ Anakin was silent, how did he feel?

"Better than I have felt in a very long time," he answered cheerfully. Qui-gon smiled. _"I'm glad. You might want to get another blanket. It is eighty degrees below zero outside,"_ he informed him.

Anakin shivered. He could feel the mist sitting below his mattress. He glanced across the tent. Obi-wan's giant bundle of blankets was neatly folded. He had given Anakin the mattress. He was going to murder him for that.

_ "Getting up now, murdering later. The rest of the camp has been up since dawn,"_ Anakin nodded and pulled himself upright. A second later, the tent flap shifted apart.

Obi-wan walked in, his large coat coated lightly with snow. Goggles covered his azure eyes. Anakin shivered and pulled the blankets around himself more tightly as the chilly air flowed in.

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-wan tossed him a thermostat. Anakin eagerly unscrewed the lid and took in the sweet smell of hot chocolate. Yep, it was official, Obi-wan was the best. This drink confirmed it.

"A gift from Nava," Obi-wan explained as he quickly began to guzzle down the frothy chocolate drink. He was the best anyway.

_ "I always did like her. Obi-wan, you seem to attract many beautiful females,"_ Anakin choked on his hot chocolate. Obi-wan's face burned red.

"He… He does what?" Anakin gasped. _"You didn't know?"_ Qui-gon seemed amused by his horror. _"Obi-wan has always been the ladies man. He is charming to the opposite sex, it seems. I'm surprised he's still a virgin,"_ Anakin gawked, on the verge of either laughter or throwing up the very comfortably warm drink in his stomach.

"You know what? You're impossible. Go away, stop embarrassing me; you do it on purpose. Go back to being dead," Obi-wan cried, waving Qui-gon off hurriedly, his face a deep maroon. "Ladies man?" Anakin gasped.

"Anakin, **_never _**listen to Qui-gon, he was insane enough in life. Who knows what problems he has with his brain in death?" Qui-gon merely laughed at that. _"I do miss your humor, padawan. Have fun freezing,"_ with another laugh of contempt, the ghost vanished.

Obi-wan let out a breath of relief. "**_Ladies man_**, master?" Anakin repeated with a smile. Obi-wan glared at him. "Dare you ever repeat that to anyone…" he threatened. Anakin chuckled.

"My mouth is closed, Obi-wan, no worries. I am a bit worried about why Qui-gon is surprised that you're still a virgin though," Obi-wan chose to ignore his very concerned question.

"Come, get up. Bruck is near, I can sense him," Anakin was up at once, flinging his clothes on and adding the extra layers. "You should have taken the mattress," he told Obi-wan.

"Ah, that. Anakin, in case you have not noticed, I'm a bit better at enduring the elements than you are," Obi-wan pointed out evenly. "Hay, I was born on **_Tatooine_**. So what if I get cold a little more easily? This frozen ground could not have been comfortable," Anakin argued.

"It probably wasn't. I was scouting the area all of last night, so your concern is invalid," Obi-wan said, eyes unmoving. "I'll ignore the fact that you got no sleep again **_this _**time. What did you find?" he asked. Obi-wan glanced back at the tent flap. "We are being watched," he said softly. "Sith?" Anakin asked, slipping on his boots carelessly.

"No. Bounty Hunters. Sent by Bruck himself I assume," Obi-wan answered, his tone suggested he was not talking about anything more important than the weather, but there was still something odd that happend to his voice whenever he said Bruck's name. Anakin glanced at him.

"Oh, goody. What do we do about them?" He asked. "Let them take information back to Bruck. He will come to us soon enough," Obi-wan replied, crossing his arms confidently. Finally, Anakin slipped his belt on over his jacket.

"Got it. For right now, what are we doing?" he asked. "Well, I just reported to the council and the king. The clones are target practicing and the cruisers are refueling themselves. I was hoping to do some more hiking. I thought I saw a village up ahead," Anakin nodded.

* * *

~Bruck's POV~

He giggled softly. "Obi-wan Kenobi," he mumbled, smiling at the picture of his old enemy. "You've certainly grown, little prodigy. They say you became one of the greatest Jedi in the Order," he shook his head.

Obi-wan had taken his place as the unbeatable Jedi in the Order. Even as a youngling, he had been on the crossroads to doing so. Bruck had known it then and he accepted it now. Fine. Let that be his destiny.

All talented people had one, and little prodigy had gotten his moment.

Now Bruck would fulfill **_his_** destiny. He would be revered as the greatest all right. But not the greatest Jedi. Or even the greatest Sith. He would be known as the greatest because he would do something thousands had tried and failed at.

He would break Obi-wan Kenobi's spirit once and for all. He would make Kenobi surrender on his knees before him. That was his destiny, what he had spent his life waiting for.

Before he died, he would see the one being he had ever been afraid of fall.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

They trudged uphill in silence. Golden silence that was both comfortable and warm. Brotherly and maternal. They were both separated and yet amalgamated.

Anakin focused against the cold by staring up at the trees around them. They were deep within the thickets of the forest. Yet snow had covered everything in a blinding white.

Anakin wished he could show Padme.

He let out a slow breath, watching it turn into ice crystals and drop to the ground where he stepped on it. "So, what do I need to know about Bruck?" he asked; his voice no softer than the crunch of their feet on the snow-covered ground. Obi-wan glanced at him.

"He was trained as a Jedi," Anakin inhaled cold air. His lungs stung with the added freeze. "Like Dooku?" he asked. "Yes," Anakin pursed his lips.

"When?" He asked. Obi-wan thought for a moment. "When he was seventeen," he replied. Anakin shook his head. So young to turn to the dark side.

"So he knows Jedi moves?" he wondered. "He studied every aspect of Jedi technique. Did not master them all, but many. He is amazingly perceptive, intelligent and brutal. He has plenty of hatred to propel him on. We'll have to tire him out," his expression did not change as he said this.

Anakin nodded, having recorded all of that in his mind. "You've fought him?" he asked curiously. "My entire life," now that answer staggered him. Anakin had not expected such a response.

"What do you mean?" He wondered, snapping his face around to stare at him. "Nothing, Anakin," Obi-wan said, jumping over a fallen log. Anakin studied the caking of snow on its trunk.

There was about three feet of it. "But…" he began. "Anakin, I'd rather not talk about this," Obi-wan interrupted, giving him a sharp look. Anakin blinked, startled, but nodded, still eyeing Obi-wan suspiciously.

Rarely was there anything Obi-wan did not talk about. Granted, Anakin had not asked so much about his past before, but the few times he had, Obi-wan had always answered him.

Why didn't he answer him this time? Who **_was_** Bruck?

"Okay," he decided for a different question. "Next question, what was it like being Qui-gon's apprentice?" He asked curiously. Obi-wan's face visibly brightened. "What was it like?" he chuckled. "It was… Interesting, Anakin. Truly it was," he said. Anakin smiled. "Why?" he asked.

"Because of Qui-gon's unique sense of compassion. He always said he had a soft spot for 'pathetic creatures,' which mysteriously always made me wonder if I was part of that definition. Anyways, this insane man made friends with **_everyone,_** Anakin. Murderers, prostitutes, thieves, and every manner of galactic scum. It drove me to infuriation," Obi-wan said in a fond sigh.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "I should think that would make your days a bit more fun," he contemplated.

"No, it most certainly did **not**. Because he always wanted to put them in **_my _**room. He'd sneak prostitutes in from the streets into the temple, Anakin, and tell me he'd promised them a warm, safe place to rest that night. In my room, mainly. It was set to teach me a lesson on treating everyone equally," he rolled his eyes.

"Blasted man had me hide people condemned to death in there, too. One time I came back from a mission with another master, and I found half the planet's population of homeless people eating dinner and half the universe's population of animal's right beside them," he shook his head, eyes twinkling. Anakin laughed.

"Let me guess, you didn't feed them either?" Anakin guessed. "By all means, **no**. I went right into my room to find everything completely disorganized and un-orderly," Anakin smiled, imagining what kind of rampage Obi-wan must have gone on to see his living space in disarray.

"I would have had fun," he said.

"You're more like Qui-gon than I was. We were constantly at odds. Qui-gon often made the mistake of trying to tell me what to do," Obi-wan snickered. "Silly man," he muttered. Anakin blinked, had he just heard that correctly?

"You were…. Disobedient?" he questioned cautiously. Obi-wan glanced at him. "Not exactly. I was manipulative, clever and tenacious. And many times bored. That made for a bad combination. I drove my poor master crazy, I'm sure," he seemed delighted by this fact.

Anakin smiled. "As bad as me?" he wondered. Obi-wan looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and weray expression.

"My former padawan,**_ no_** Jedi was **_ever_** as bad as you. Hopefully, there will never be a master with such a headstrong apprentice again. I was just too smart for my own good. Let's see, what's a good example?" Obi-wan stopped, thinking.

He seemed to enjoy telling this. Anakin grinned; he actually enjoyed listening. This was not the same as a lecture, this time Obi-wan seemed more laid-back, more care-free; **_younger_**… he seemed more like Anakin.

He was not scolding him for something, but sharing his own mistakes and experiences. Anakin had never realized this might be something he would enjoy doing with his best friend.

"Ah, there's one! Tahl and I found this so funny. But it absolutely **_rattled _**Qui-gon. I'd never seen him so angry," Obi-wan laughed. "I remember I was about fifteen. It was one of those weeks where there were just no missions at all. The **_good_** days. And also one of those rare occasions when I and my friends were in the same place," good days indeed.

"So, let's see, it was me, Garen, Bant, Siri and Quin-lan. Since it was so quiet around the temple and we had run out of things to do, we were desperate enough for activity that we went to help the masters with the younglings," Anakin blinked at him.

Obi-wan use to visit the youngling's wing with Ahsoka often, but Anakin had never envisioned him doing it out of boredom. It just seemed like one of those things Obi-wan liked to do. Like the fact that while others drank caf, he had tea. Little Obi-wan quirks.

"Well, as you remember I'm not so good with living creatures. Children are no exception. **_You_** were talkative enough so that I knew what to do with you, but most other Jedi children are quiet. To say the least, I went throughout the whole day being just as bored as if I'd done nothing at all. Bant was just as quiet as the children; so **_she_** was doing fine. Quin-lan was too loud. Siri was too bossy. Garen made them laugh. I studied people from corners like a phantom."

Somehow, Anakin knew Obi-wan had liked the idea of being a phantom creeping people out from corners.

Little kids, specifically.

"But at lunch,**_ that's_** when it all went wrong. It started out with Siri and I getting into an argument about something I can't remember. I believe it was about some information we had read somewhere in the archives. But soon Quin-lan, Garen and Bant got caught into it. Then all five of us were sitting there right in the middle of the cafeteria arguing over it. It was me, Garen and Bant against Quin-lan and Siri," he chuckled.

"You must have been bored," Anakin observed. "That was half of it. The other half was that all five of us were just plain over-competitive. We all hated being contradicted, especially me. I was so used to being right that it had never occurred to me that I could be wrong, and it infuriated me that anyone else should think so either," he chuckled at his own arrogance.

"And the others were not ones to give up. Soon, we had escalated to yelling and all being very loud about our views. Never did any of us see that the children around us had caught unto the conversation and started arguing too, one half against the other," of course they did not.

"Force, Anakin, we were so **_stupid_**. And so bored. Finally, Quin-lan got fed up with yelling, and took a fruit from a poor child's tray and flung it at me. I ducked, and it hit Garen square in the face. Garen was not so happy when I laughed," Anakin would not have been either.

"He stuffed some mashed potatoes in my face. Bant wisely decided to break us up by pouring milk on our heads. Siri wasted a perfectly good little fruit pie to chuck it at Bant, just to say that Bant had no respect for her elders. Siri received a hand's full of sticky syrup down her shirt. I rubbed pudding into Quin-lan's hair," he laughed at the memory. Anakin had to suppress his own laughter, eager for the rest of the story.

"You got in a food fight?" he gasped, shocked. Obi-wan **had** to have been making this up. But no, his eyes were shining with an old amusement and happiness that Anakin had thought the wars killed.

"And not only us, but our example had spurred on the children. Just as we whipped out our lightsabers, covered in food, by the way, the children divided into four, and, as infuriated as us, began to have a food fight while the five of us fought each other in the middle of their battle with our lightsabers. We had sent younglings into a wild, ravaged war of the worlds!" Obi-wan stopped, listening to a twitter in the trees, chuckling.

Anakin blinked at him; at least **_he_** had never gotten children into a **_food fight_**.

"The ten-year olds all over turned tables and backed up into corners, forming a diamond around us five. Rations were flung **_everywhere_**, Anakin. They even got creative and started using pans as bats to batter produce at each other, some groups even had constructed catapults with the help of the force and forks. The walls were a wreck, the children were worse and as for us?" he shook his head like he was scolding the memory.

"Tahl told me we looked like a tribe of warring savages afterwards. I could barely see past all of the food mashed into my face. Somehow, though, I was winning. I had already taken down Garen, Quin-lan and Bant. Siri, blast her, had knocked my lightsaber from my grip and I from hers. We were grappling in the mush of food on the ground, trying to knock each other out when the masters came in."

Anakin laughed at the thought of Mace Windu walking into the cafeteria to see ten year olds shouting and using the force to catapult foodstuff at each other while two teenagers wrestled in the mess on the floor and three others were scrambling to their feet, having been beaten down already.

Force, he wished he could have been there.

"Of course, none of us had noticed this. We did not even know we were fighting in food or notice the younglings around us fighting each other. So we **_definitely did not_** notice the masters standing there gaping," he stroked his beard.

"All I remember is Qui-gon hauling me off of Siri by the collar and giving me a good thwack with his saber. The others used the force to stop the flow of thrown food. My friends were also thwacked," Anakin smiled, he could imagine Qui-gon giving Obi-wan a good bop upside the head for that.

"That's when we saw what we had done," Obi-wan snickered. "And I'm afraid to admit we did not take it amiably. While the ten year olds stared in horror at the masters, we quickly made a… Uh... **_Graceful retreat,"_** Obi-wan said carefully. Anakin could sense a village up ahead.

"You ran?" he wondered. "In essence, yes. All five of us sped our way out of there as if we were being chased by a pack of wild dogs. Qui-gon certainly never forgave me for **that** one," he chuckled.

"I would not have either! Force, master, you were **_evil,"_** he snickered. Anakin pretended to wipe away a tear. "I'm so proud," he pretend cried. Obi-wan laughed.

"Yes, so was Tahl. When she heard, she congratulated me on passing the next level into diplomacy, the talent of manipulating people unconsciously," he said.

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged glances before both bursting into raucous laughter.

"I wish I could have been there!" Anakin said once they had stopped laughing. "Why didn't you ever tell me this story before, Obi-wan?" He asked. This was funny stuff. Obi-wan looked at him oddly. "You never asked," he pointed out. Anakin had no reply to that.

"Yah," he said as they came upon the village. "I never did." And Anakin realized that perhaps that was one of the reasons why they had been so spaced apart before, why their bond had gone cold. He had never asked.

He intended to ask now.

* * *

Okay, I put in such a long chapter because I wanted you to be happy before I sprung the news that I'm only going to be able to post once a week from now on. But don't worry, the show will go on.

~Queen Yoda


	20. Oh, the revenge

~Bruck's POV~

"The loss of the Capital City is a major set-back," Count Dooku growled above him.

He crossed his arms. "I believe Master Sidious would like to hear of it," Bruck physically made no motion, but his stomach crawled at the name. "I do not think so," he replied, calmly. He had learned something from the Jedi, at least. Never show fear.

"Yes?" Dooku challenged. "Master, you misunderstand. This is a part of my plan to defeat Kenobi. He will follow me all around the galaxy, I'm sure. I've already got bounty hunters tracking him and Skywalker," Bruck had to smile.

His old enemy had gotten another partner after Jinn. How interesting that he had not killed the poor lad.

"There are currently five planets that are under our control. Do **_not _**lose another," Dooku ordered, giving Bruck the exact impression that he did not care about Bruck's genius plan. "You have my word, Count," he promised with a smile.

"And Darth Spite, I warn you now, do **_not_** underestimate your old enemy. Obi-wan is one of the strongest and most clever Jedi in the Order. And Skywalker is his equal. Do not lose this planet again," Dooku ordered.

Bruck wanted to roll his eyes. He had known the great Jedi master when he was a scared, weak youngling.

He knew just how to make him tick, grown up or not. "Yes, master," he said anyway. Dooku nodded and with another spiteful glare, his picture vanished.

_ Over-confident democratic Sith spit,_ Bruck thought as he stood, he hated bowing to that blasted man. He did not deserve Bruck's loyalty, nor did he have it.

Bruck knew that he was going to die; he had seen it in a dream when he was but a child, his due-date was probably during this mission.

But he had accepted his impending death. He just needed to make sure he did one thing before his death. He had to kill the man who had taken his future and his life.

He needed revenge against Obi-wan.

* * *

Okay, for those of you who have not read my little short stories: "The timestables" and "The Jabiim story" you need to read those! There important to the plot.

~Queen Yoda


	21. The oppressed

~Obi-wan's POV~

He was so _**unsurprised**_. Sickened, but unsurprised. Beside him, Anakin looked ready to murder someone.

Obi-wan sighed and stroked his beard, how many droids were there? Ah, more than three dozen, that would require clones. Or perhaps they could kill them slowly. Stealth and subtlety might get this done faster. Meanwhile the people would need help afterwards.

It was just like Bruck to enslave the people nearest to him. He had always liked terrorizing the weaker.

Obi-wan and Anakin were crouched in the bushes outside of the town Obi-wan had sensed the night before. The people lugged themselves around, miserable slaves at present.

Obi-wan felt rage flicker at their condition.

Droids marched around them, striking some cruelly with the butt of their blasters. Women sat in a circle, chained together with frozen rope, putting bombs together, a measly fire in the middle of them.

Men dug trails through the four-foot high snow and hauled giant mounds of bombs and snow over to a growing pile. Children were shuffling back and forth between the men and women, doing what they could.

All of them were bare-foot, without much covering and bluer then what was healthy. Obi-wan was _extremely _surprised they all were not dead.

Force, it was eighty degrees **below** zero and the huts, meant to provide the warmth most living beings needed, housed the droids, who could not endure so much cold for a long periods of time.

Anger is distraction, he told himself, squelching the unwelcome emotion. He needed all of his wits to save these people. "They're killing them!" Anakin hissed, infuriated.

Obi-wan saw the old embers of childhood rage in his eyes. He would need all of his training to keep Anakin calm, too.

"Yes, well, we'll focus on that momentarily. We need to liberate the village immediately. Those children cannot manage much longer," just as the words escaped his lips, the chain of children was broken as one dropped down limply. His life force vanished.

Obi-wan closed his eyes in respect and sadness, this war had killed too many. "What's the plan?" Anakin preferred anger to sadness, apparently. "Stealth," he replied hollowly.

"So I can't run in and blow everything up?" As he often did. "No."

Anakin sighed and turned back to the village. "I'll take the left squadron if you'll take the right," it was more of an order. Obi-wan nodded. "You take the left," He agreed. With that plan established, they slipped into the town.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

He did not like nor prefer stealth to abrasiveness, but he had to admit; it worked. It did not satisfy him as much as blowing every droid up and slashing them all down aggressively would have done, but he suspected Obi-wan had chosen this strategy according to that.

Obi-wan may not have wanted to speak of Bruck, and Anakin had an idea why. If he could enslave children in below freezing cold, what else could he do? What else had he **_done_**?

Anakin poked his head around the latest hut. In less than a minute, he had cut down the five-mega droids standing there.

Force, he hated droids. They were the cause of all the problems in the universe. The force flared with alarm as some of the women looked up from their work. Anakin quickly put a finger to his lips in warning.

The women only stared blankly; Anakin doubted they could think sensibly any longer, as cold as they must have been. He flashed a handsome smile and turned back to his task of destroying the present droids.

Across the village, he felt Obi-wan doing the same. Anakin ducked behind another hut. There were only five more droids that he needed to destroy. Anakin finished his work promptly and happily.

Across the village, he sensed the last droid fall to a blue blade. Anakin rushed back to the enslaved people. Obi-wan was already there, kneeling before the chain of women. "Your free," he assured them, cutting the chain.

"Jedi?" One mumbled groggily as the men turned, blinking rapidly in wonderment. "Free?" One of them muttered. Anakin grinned; this was one of his favorite things about being a Jedi.

Being able to free the oppressed. "Free," he agreed decisively. The men looked at one another, too shocked to be overjoyed, that would come later, Anakin was sure.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said, he picked up one of the children lying on the ground, shivering. "Get inside of the huts. Start them a fire, they're freezing," He ordered.

Anakin nodded and ran inside of the huts, stirring the flames that had been slaves to the droids as well, back into life.

"Alright, done!" He called as he stood. Making fires, among other things, was his specialty. He turned, only to become swamped by the flood of people that had been enslaved. Anakin quickly moved to the side as they rushed in, desperate for warmth as easily as for freedom.

Nearly throwing themselves into the fire, they scrambled close to its flames, letting out contented sighs as the snow melted off their numb blue skin. Anakin stood back with crossed arms.

Some of the children burst into relieved tears, making streaks down the ice on their cheeks. Force, who was this Sith?

Anakin watched them worriedly; would not they get sicker if they warmed themselves too fast? He looked around, where was Obi-wan?

All of a sudden, he heard the creak of things being moved back into place. The people all looked up, terror written on their faces. They thought more droids were coming. "It's alright," he told them softly. "You're safe," He would make sure of it.

The villagers eyed him suspiciously, but upon remembering that Anakin was one of the reasons they were free, went back to basking in the warmth of the fire. Anakin watched them another minute, suddenly very glad Tatooine was not a cold planet.

He turned from the scene and moved aside the tent flap, walking outside. He was met with the sight of Obi-wan lifting discarded droids with the force and putting them in a pile calmly. Anakin smiled.

Only Obi-wan would be fretful with cleaning up the spare remains of their mess for the villagers. His master's annoying cleanliness was a help some of the time anyway.

"What else are you planning on cleaning? Their socks? Maybe knitting them some blankets?" he teased. Obi-wan only glanced at him, his concentration unbroken.

"Very funny. But if you must know, they are too weak to do this themselves, Anakin. I thought I might as well do it for them. Make sure the fire keeps going," he instructed. "I made it strong," Anakin told him confidently. Obi-wan did not stop his task. Anakin had always wondered how he kept his concentration so deeply intact. He would ask later.

"That does not matter in this weather, Anakin. Are they all too close to the fire? They will get sick if they warm up too quickly," Obi-wan told him.

Anakin nodded, he had thought so. "I don't think there's anything we can do about it," he said. Obi-wan nodded and with precise eyes, lowered the last droid into the pile.

Slightly, Obi-wan's arms shuddered with exertion. Anakin scowled as the elder man straightened himself out. His arms were still shaking from the effort and combined cold Anakin assumed.

Amazing, how he had hidden it so well.

For the first time, Anakin saw his master's age acutely. His limbs were weary, his soul and spirit tested every second of every day. In reality, Obi-wan _was_ getting older. And age was not being as merciful to him as he was to everyone else.

Anakin felt his brows scrunch in concern. How old was Obi-wan, really? He actually did not know. All Anakin knew was that Obi-wan was older than him; he had never bothered to ask _how_ much older. He did not know how old his best friend was.** Pathetic**.

"Are you okay?" he wondered. Obi-wan glanced at him, not a bead of sweat had broken out on his forehead, and he was not panting, but Anakin could still see his limbs trembling. He was sleep-deprived, food-deprived and just plain happiness deprived.

It was a miracle of the force he was not dead already.

He did not deserve this. Without warning, a new feeling opened itself up to Anakin. The same injustice and unfairness he had felt as a child, only multiplied, because this time, there was literally **_nothing_** he could do about it.

There was no miracle or Jedi that could come by and save anyone from this fate, no, this was the decision of the force and the corrupt universe.

Moreover, it was not fair. Obi-wan deserved better than this. To be scavenging for peace. To have to face death every day selflessly. To have to face the obstacles as he was growing older selflessly.

He should be sitting in the temple, warm and comfortable, proud and aging. Anakin wanted Obi-wan to**_ live_** to see Luke and Leia trained.

He wanted him to **_live_** to see the next generation of Jedi promoting peace and liveliness. He wanted to take care of Obi-wan, as Obi-wan had taken care of him.

Instead, they were fighting a war.

Pathetic.

"Fine, Anakin," and Obi-wan should not pretend like this. Not with Anakin. He should not pretend as if he were defying time; or perfectly fine when he was probably drained and freezing. But he did, and Anakin respected that almost as much as he felt the injustice of the moment.

He could never do it. Not day in and day out. As he had before, he wondered what Obi-wan was made out of, because it must have been tough, sturdy and **_strong_**. So much stronger than Anakin, that was certain.

"I don't think so. Tonight, you**_ are_** getting some sleep," Anakin told him firmly, walking over. "Was that an attempt at a mind trick?" Obi-wan asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks, horrified by the very notion. "I'm almost afraid of what you would do to me," he gulped.

Obi-wan smiled. "I'm not sure what I would do with you," he chuckled. "But I don't believe you'd find it very pleasing to have me rifting through your mind," Anakin's horror grew.

"**_You? In my head_**? No, thank you. I like being sane, if you don't mind," Anakin said, he walked over and with a wave of his mechanical hand, sent the pile of droid parts flying into the forest.

"We could have done something with those, Anakin," Obi-wan chided. "We have dozens already, just waiting 'to be done something with', Obi-wan. We don't need more. Besides, I felt like doing that, since you did not let me blow them up earlier. What about the bounty hunters?" Since they were currently alone.

Obi-wan shook his head. "I wondered why they weren't here guarding the villagers. Bruck either recalled them or they went back to the main camp," He said. "Do you think Bruck will attack the clones?" An icy fear crept into his chest at the thought. Those were **his** clones.

Obi-wan stroked his beard, not at all seeming worried. He had the miraculous talent of never seeming worried. "No, they are too lowly of targets for Bruck. And besides, he wants me, not the clones," he said. Anakin's mind spun.

At every word, his curiosity about Bruck grew. What was his relation to Obi-wan? Why did he want **_him_**? And why in the**_ universe_** did Obi-wan seem to get fidgety and nervous when he spoke of him?

Anakin opened his mouth, about to ask a second time, when the tent flap behind them opened, and an elderly man, his small mustache still partially frozen on his chin and his blue skin glowing with warmth came out, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled at Anakin and Obi-wan blissfully.

"Master Jedi," he said, nearly singing in joy despite his raspy voice. Anakin could not help but forget his anxieties. The smile on the chieftain's face was too large.

"I am sorry that we could not say it earlier, but I want to thank you on the behalf of all of my people for your help," he thanked.

Anakin and Obi-wan bowed. "We come to serve," Obi-wan replied neutrally. The old Jedi mantra that neither had used in so long. Anakin let out a breath of relief that, yes, the Jedi **_still_** came to serve.

They always would.

"Do you know whether or not other villages have been conquered?" Obi-wan asked, as usual, the one to take the lead. Anakin had never minded much. The chief shook his head and pulled the blanket around him tighter.

"No, we had managed to stay out of range of the Separatists until a few weeks ago. I have no clue how they found us all the way out here in the mountains," Anakin exchanged a glance with Obi-wan.

"What about our sister planets? The rest of my people?" Amazing, how he was so far away from the rest of civilization, yet he still cared about the city-dwellers of his Coptic.

"They are under Separatist rule," Anakin reported reluctantly. Grief and shock passed over the chief's face for a moment, before vanishing in the folds of his wrinkled face.

He was growing older, too, and yet there were people who could save him. Why not Obi-wan, too?

"I see. What can we do to help?" impressive, most people would not have offered. "For now" Obi-wan replied, not missing a heartbeat. "You could act a as second base for our armies, it would do us a good to expand. We're looking for the Sith leader in these mountains," he explained.

Anakin nodded in agreement. The more ground they covered, the better. The chief bowed his head. "You have the people's loyalty. Anything you need, you need only to ask," he offered.

Anakin smiled, glad to know that there was some good left in the galaxy his master fought for, at least.

* * *

Seriously, read those two.


	22. Invasions of privacy

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Hay, Obi-wan, have you ever had…. Nightmares?" Anakin wondered hesitantly. Obi-wan did not turn, but was mildly surprised by the question anyway. Not as if Anakin had not been asking him many lately.

Why he suddenly wanted to know all of this new information about Obi-wan was beyond him, but none of these questions were necessarily harmful or deceiving, so he answered honestly.

Every question except for ones about Bruck. Those, he brushed away.

He was a Jedi, and Jedi did not harbor guilt, did not hate, and did not fear someone else so completely. Especially not Jedi like him. Whatever sort of Jedi he was.

They were back in their own camp, having returned earlier that day and begun preparing to head into the camp farther in the woods.

Despite his protests, Anakin had convinced Obi-wan that for some unexplained reason he needed to sleep all of a sudden. So the two of them were stripping their heavy Jedi gear, getting ready for some well-deserved rest.

Obi-wan yawned nonchalantly. Another innocent question, he wondered where this one had come from.

"My entire life," he replied, stripping off his survival waist belt. "Really?"Anakin, rearranging the mattress asked, sounding taken aback.

Obi-wan snorted. "Of course, Anakin. You see I rarely ever sleep," he pointed out. Even Nava had guessed that without asking. Qui-gon had not, though, and Anakin was so much like Qui-gon.

"I didn't know that was because of nightmares!" he could sense Anakin studying him. "I thought it was because you're a stubborn, over-compassionate over-achieving busybody!" he said.

"That too," Obi-wan agreed, then frowned. "And there is no such thing as being **_over-compassionate_**, Anakin," he chastised sharply.

"For **you**, master," Anakin sighed dramatically. "There should be a blasted limit. You have the odd habit of trying to kill yourself over somebody stupidly. Anyways, that's how you deal with them? By not sleeping?" Obi-wan peeled off his over-sized jacket, the second he had, the freezing air hit his thin cotton tunic under. His skin crawled. He shivered violently.

"Oh, no," he said, trying to distract himself by speaking. "I created a method years ago. Strangely, though, it only works sometimes when one tries to use it on one's self," he explained. He turned, using the force to snatch his temperature-enhancing cloak.

"I never thought of you as one to have nightmares," Anakin admitted, watching the coat fly to him. "Ever since I was a youngling. I used to wake the others up, screaming. I don't have premonitions very much, though. Only dreams of the past," he said dismissively. "Lucky you. You have dream about things that can't hurt you," Anakin mumbled.

Obi-wan wanted to hit him, but kindly refrained "The past can hurt you, Anakin, you should know that. The future is unsure. The past is already set in stone, there is no changing that."

Anakin turned as Obi-wan sat across from him, legs crossed. Now they faced each other, using the force to heat their environment.

"You're getting the mattress," Anakin said firmly. Obi-wan did not answer. "Good," why he assumed that meant Obi-wan agreed was also a mystery. Of course he was not taking the mattress.

"What's your system?" Anakin asked. "Oh, yes. Essentially it is just another type of mind trick. All I do is shift through my own memories and use the force to plant one in my mind before placing another force suggestion, then the memory I placed becomes my dream. It usually lasts all night," he explained as simply as he could. Anakin laid down, propping his head up on one elbow. The force settled a blanket over his stealthy body.

"So, you flip through your own mind and mind trick yourself?' he demanded critically. "Basically," Obi-wan agreed. "Now you see why it doesn't often work on myself. I use it on others, mostly. It's easier," he said.

Anakin was silent for a moment. "Why haven't you ever used it on me then?" he asked softly. Obi-wan chuckled nervously, having anticipated that question.

"I have," he confessed. Anakin stared at him. "You have?" he nearly squeaked. "The method works when someone is already asleep as well, Anakin. It's actually much easier that way," he explained wisely.

"So you've sifted through my mind when I've been sleeping?" Anakin demanded angrily. "Often," he chirped, enjoying the stark look of indignance on Anakin's face.

**_"Obi-wan…."_**

"It was for the greater good!"

**_ "You invaded my mind!"_**

"And I found it sickening in there."

"Well, excuse me for thinking you'd never invade my privacy that way!"

"Anakin, I'm your **master**, of course I'm going to invade your privacy. Qui-gon invaded mine often, and I know you invaded Ahsoka's." He countered, not at all sure why Anakin was making such a fuss about this.

Obi-wan was a naturally curious person. True, Qui-gon had just plain called him **_nosy_**, but Obi-wan believed he was merely a bit too helpful and bit too curious at times.

"I don't sift through her memories!"

"I helped you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because then you'd admonish me for never getting any sleep myself. As usual," Anakin looked ready to strangle him. Obi-wan was actually very amused.

Force, he was **_Obi-wan_**, he needed to find out some things himself. And besides, he had had good intentions.

"You're an evil, nosy demon," Anakin grumbled. "I'm curious," Obi-wan defended. He had met some nosy people, and he was **not** nosy. Not that much.

Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're lucky I'm too fond of you to be mad at you for something like this," why would he be mad? "Think you could do it to me again?"

Obi-wan felt concern prick at him. "Are you having nightmares again?" He asked worriedly. "The children," they both fell somberly silent. "Yes, I can. Lie down," Anakin opened his mouth, but a soft touch from the force sent him to his back.

"Don't go being curious, Obi-wan," Anakin warned. "Honestly, Anakin," Obi-wan said, rolling his eyes. "I know my limits. I'd never invade your privacy that way. Now **_that's _**what Qui-gon did to me," he shuddered at the memories.

Anakin chuckled, and Obi-wan quickly laid a hand on his forehead before he could remember that he had been about to give Obi-wan the mattress he was currently on.

"Lower your shields," he instructed. Anakin closed his eyes and the invisible barriers around his mind lowered hesitantly. Obi-wan plunged into his apprentice's mind comfortably.

As if filtering through files inside of a draw, he looked through Anakin's memories. He smiled upon seeing one in a desert home in Tatooine. _"Mom! Watto went out of town! Let's go have a picnic!"_ With that, he retreated back into the world of reality.

Anakin had curled himself into a ball. His features, usually confident and hard, were relaxed into childish bliss. Obi-wan chuckled and settled himself unto the hard, frozen ground across from his friend.

"Goodnight, Anakin. Sweet dreams."


	23. Nightmare 1

~Anakin's POV~

_ For some reason which Anakin could not care less about, he was not in a fellow slaves house any longer, having fresh meat from the slave's master's freezer, things that were a rarity on Tatooine, gorging himself for once with his mother anymore. Obi-wan had picked one of his best memories. _

_ And it had been interrupted by this. This…. Monstrosity and horrible torture chamber. _

_ Now, instead of in the warm, loud atmosphere full of childhood friends and belonging, he was in a cell. It was dark, as if the light had been permanently snuffed out here. The force…. It was disturbed. As if it were sucking the life out of something, instead of giving life to it. _

_ There was a dark shadow in front of him, shackled to the cold durasteel wall, which had dark stains across its walls. Anakin could smell sweat and blood; mixed with the sour, metallic taste of desperation. _

_ It was a nightmare, and Anakin could see nothing. His heart started to pound in his chest as suddenly, there was a loud clang. He looked up, and all of a sudden, the wall in front of him materialized into a door, which opened. _

_ Light from the hall beyond this miniature nightmare flooded in. A moan from behind him resounded around the room. Anakin turned around, already pitying the horrible prisoner that…._

_ No. _

_ It was Obi-wan._

_ No, not even the Obi-wan Anakin knew. _

_ This…. This was a ragged clone of his master, so broken and bedraggled that he was hanging on by a piece of twine to the memory of the strong, brusque man Anakin had known._

_ Everything that had been strong and brave and selfless in this Obi-wan had been sucked out and replaced with a damaged husk of hopelessness. _

_ His body was a bundled heap of broken, beaten bones, bruises and blood. His head was hanging, defeated and given up on all sources of life, his hands being shackled above his head._

_ Tears filled Anakin's eyes. A strangled scream stuck in his throat. This… This was too much. He could not take this. _

_ Suddenly, a shadow stepped into the light of the doorway, casting a shadow directly on Obi-wan. Anakin turned, his entire body tensed with rage. Who had done this to his master? He would kill them with his bare hands. _

_ It was the Sith. Bruck, standing there smugly. _

_ Anakin reached for his saber. But he clutched air. He looked down at his belt. His lightsaber was gone. He looked up and tried to speak. No sound came out. So what could he do? _

It's a dream, Anakin,_ he told himself desperately. Hoping, praying that it was. Hoping that no one, absolutely no one would __**ever**__ do this to Obi-wan. _

_ That Obi-wan's soul could not be so utterly broken, that no one could ever make him give up on life as completely as Bruck had. _

_ "What? No defiance today, Obi-wan?" Bruck asked cheerily. Obi-wan dragged his head up. Anakin shook his head slowly, his knees buckled. Unspeakable horrors lay in Obi-wan's eyes. Those red rimmed, colorless eyes. No cheerful azure. No calm emerald. No desolate gray. No determined auburn. Just…..White colorless balls of nothingness. _

_ He said a single word, and even his voice rasped with worthless spittle. __**"Traitor," **__at least he had the energy to manage a comeback. That was Obi-wan, was not it? It had to be, Anakin was too desperate for it to be anything else. _

_ A bit of blood dribbled out of Obi-wan's mouth. Bruck folded his hands behind his back casually, but his eyes flamed. "Oh, ho, so the Jedi can speak after all. I haven't heard your voice in a long time. I came by to tell you, Anakin has left the planet," nothing in Obi-wan's eyes shifted._

_ "Liar," he choked. Bruck chuckled and walked up, stopping an inch away from Obi-wan, who ducked his head fearfully. Anakin's fists clenched, __**dare**__ this monster lay a hand on his big brother….._

_ ""No, actually. I tell you the truth. After the last little episode, the council is convinced your dead," Bruck grinned. "They did not think you worth looking for any longer," he said. _

_ Obi-wan's head shook limply. "No," He gurgled through his own blood. "No. Anakin wouldn't…." _No!_ Anakin wanted to cry. _Master, you know I'd never leave you! He's lying!

_ "Anakin has deserted you," Bruck leaned in closer. "Perfect Jedi? I don't think so. They were using you, Kenobi. They needed your ideas and your sacrifices and your care. But now that you can't give it, why would they need you?" He purred. Obi-wan looked up. A spark of anger returned to his eyes. Anakin wanted to weep for joy. _

_ "You're wrong!" he coughed out. Blood droplets landed on Bruck's face. The Sith cringed in disgust. Suddenly, he grabbed Obi-wan by the tattered collar. Anakin inhaled sharply and moved forward to help, to do __**something **__to help his ailing father__**,**__ but his feet refused to move. He was paralyzed. _

No! Obi-wan!

_ "Believe it, maggot! He left you!" He screamed in Obi-wan's face. "No!" Obi-wan gasped out, holding his neck. "Just like Qui-gon," Terror penetrated the anger in Obi-wan's eyes. They dulled. _Do not believe it! Not a word, master!

_ "Just like Tahl," Obi-wan cringed. Anakin frowned, who was Tahl? "Just like Siri!" __**Siri Tachi**__?_

_ "No! Stop!" Obi-wan begged. Anakin's fury grew. He had never heard Obi-wan beg, he did not know he was capable of doing so. But Anakin heard every ounce of agony in his voice. Bruck was killing him. _

_ "They'll all leave you, little prodigy," Bruck sighed softly stroking Obi-wan's cheek with a fake sort of affection. _Get your hands off him!

_ Anakin struggled to move, but his limbs felt like cement._ _He was helpless. "And now, only now will I have fulfilled my last wish. You are mine," he hissed. The dam of control broke. Obi-wan tore himself from Bruck's grip. _

_ "NO!" There was terror and horror; laced and clear with desperation. Anakin's heart broke. "No!" Were those tears? No, anything but tears. Anakin had never seen Obi-wan cry. Ever. He could not take this. _

_ This was worse than any sort of torture they could ever put him through_. Take me; _he wanted to plead. _Do not hurt him. Please, you have already broken him; please do not hurt him anymore. I am begging you; leave him alone.

_ "Kill me!" Obi-wan gasped out. Anakin's heart seared in its flames. "Kill me, please Bruck," Obi-wan begged, his entire body cowering with desperation. "I will, eventually," Bruck agreed cheerfully. _

_ "But it will take awhile. I still have things I wish to do with you. Other schemes that will make my revenge complete. You aren't broken all the way. On the bright side I might decide to finally end it in about three years," he said happily. Obi-wan whimpered. _

_ Suddenly, his eyes turned to Anakin's frozen form. "Anakin!" he gasped out, reaching for him. "Help me! Come back, Ani! I need you!" He had never called him Ani before. Never. Anakin tried to force words out. To un-freeze himself. But his body stayed still. _

_ Bruck walked up and pressed a button above Obi-wan. "Come on, Obi-wan, let's go put on the crown of horror," he sang, as if he were talking to a playmate._

_ "Anakin!" Obi-wan reached up, struggling to get to him. His shackles fell off. Obi-wan slumped to the floor, unable to move for all of his broken bones. Tears raced down his face. _

_ He had never seen Obi-wan this way. He was always strong, always enduring, always Anakin's stability. Never… This. So weak, so desperate, so pathetic. _

_ Anakin could hear the force crying. It was screaming in agony along with him and his other half. Obi-wan was his brother, his other half, the other body that shared his soul. He could feel his pain through the force. _

_ It was unbearable, being worthless, being abandoned, being tortured, being lonely and without aid. Always in the fiery inferno of hatred and cruelty. It broke Anakin's heart and soul. _

Stop! I'll do anything! Just stop!

_"Please, Anakin!" Obi-wan pleaded as Bruck grabbed his leg and started to pull him out of the cell. "I hope you enjoyed your time with him, Chosen One!" Bruck snickered over his shoulder._

_ Anakin fought the cement weighing down his limbs. When he got his hands on Bruck, he would make him pay. He would make him feel every essence of Obi-wan's pain. He would console his master; he would protect him. He would__** save**__ him. _

_ "Because he's mine now!" Bruck chanted. "Don't let me die here! Anakin, please help me. Please, save me. I need you. Ani, please, I can't take anymore!" Obi-wan screamed, his body being dragged limply to its demise. Anakin's foot twitched. _

Come on! Come on. Wait, Bruck!

_ Obi-wan was half way gone. Anakin's heart screamed and raced. He could not lose him. He would not fail him. His master, his savior, his strength, his brother, his best friend, his mentor, his Obi-wan. _

Don't take Obi-wan from me!

_"Anakin," his name came out as a sob. "Why won't you help me? Ani... Anakin, please… I need you…. Ani… Ani…" the door slammed shut. Obi-wan was gone. Anakin had failed. _

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

"NO!" Obi-wan jerked awake. Rapidly opening his eyes, he scanned the pitch-black area for invading armies. His saber rushed to his numb hand.

It tingled with the motion, and Obi-wan remembered that he and given his cloak to Anakin, who had started to shiver in his sleep.

He was **_freezing_**. A foot kicked his tingling head. _Blast, _he thought frustratingly. _I had been having a good dream for once and we are attacked. Such a common occurrence. Cannot I sleep peacefully for once? _At least his brain was still functional.

Obi-wan looked up, ready to chop off said foot when he heard Anakin's voice float to him from across the tent. "Obi-wan! No, come back! Master, Obi, Obi-wan where are you?" Obi? Just **_when_** had Anakin begun calling him that?

Obi-wan sighed. Anakin was thrashing round futilely, his body wriggling and every limb flying with the intensity to locate something.

Him, Obi-wan assumed. Anakin was awake. Insensible and desperate, but awake. "Obi-wan, master," his voice reeked of desperation and cracked with tears.

"Obi-wan! Force, where are you? Please don't be gone. Please, are you okay? Master, answer me. Please brother, answer me," brother? Okay, Anakin must've been having a serious nightmare if he was daft enough to call him that. Concern rushed through Obi-wan.

He crawled across the space separating them, reached up and grabbed Anakin's lashing hand. "I'm here, Anakin," he said softly, trying to shush him.

A strong arm suddenly encircled his waist. "Wow!" Obi-wan gasped as he was physically lifted from his spot on the ground next to Anakin's mattress to the side of his younger counterpart.

"Obi-wan," Anakin cried out. He grabbed him by the shoulders with a strong grip, sapphire eyes swimming with terror. "Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan could feel the entire form of Anakin shaking beneath him. "What?" Obi-wan asked, still wondering how exactly he had gotten off the ground so quickly.

"Are you alright? Has Bruck hurt you anymore? I swear master, if he's put a hand on you, I'll…." Anakin repeated anxiously, yet Obi-wan heard the threat in his voice. Obi-wan's skin crawled. _Bruck._

Wonderful, he was marauding Anakin's mind as well.

"Anakin, I'm alright," he assured him, gently laying hand on Anakin's. He was afraid the man would crack his shoulder blade with the death grip he had it in. Anakin's eyes flooded with relief.

"It was a dream," he realized. "Yes, quite a horrible one judging from your reaction," Obi-wan agreed. It was much warmer here closer to Anakin. His fingers started to thaw.

"Yah. How bad was I?" Anakin asked. He shifted himself to his back and put his hands behind his head, eyes closed in stress. Obi-wan studied him with concern.

"Well, it depends on whether you think calling out several different definitions of my name and thrashing round like a new born fish out of water, looking for me when I was all of three feet away and having a very nice dream, bad or good," he replied with his normal sarcastic wit.

Qui-gon would have scolded him, but hay, it was the middle of the night.

Anakin smiled feebly. Obi-wan could not see much in the pitch-blackness, but he knew Anakin was sweating. He ignited his saber. Blue light filled their tent dimly.

"Want to tell me what it was about?" He asked. Anakin fingered the cloak on top of him. "Not really," he mumbled. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes, waiting.

Anakin sighed. "Alright,**_ fine_**. It was about you," he grumbled. "I received that impression," Obi-wan agreed mildly. Force, his feet were freezing.

"Bruck captured you. The council thought you were dead. I did too. I left you. Bruck… He…" Anakin's voice cracked. Obi-wan squeezed his arm.

He had already missed too much of his young friend's life. Had never listened to him. He would be there for Anakin now.

"He hurt you," Anakin finally settled. "Badly. Mentally and physically. I… I never want to see you that way. Ever," Anakin shuddered. Obi-wan was silent for a moment. _Could it have been a premonition?_ He wondered. A sense of rare terror filled his heart at the mere thought.

He looked at Anakin, there was something that Obi-wan needed to get across to him. "Anakin, I know you don't like to think about these things, but one day, I **_am _**going to die," Anakin's eyes snapped open as if he had been slapped.

He sat bolt upright and gave Obi-wan a wide-eyed glare.

"Don't say that!" He rebuked sternly. Obi-wan smiled sadly. "You have to accept it, Anakin," he advised. "No, I don't. You're not going to die. Not without me," Anakin growled, looking at him with a challenge in his eyes.

"Truly? That is what you have always thought? Anakin, I am ten years older than you are. One of us is going to die first," He pointed out. "We'll die **_together,"_** Anakin countered angrily.

Then he blinked. "Your only ten years older than me?" he gasped. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow. "Just how old did you think I was?" he demanded. Anakin did not answer, only smiled mysteriously.

Obi-wan glared at him. "There's ice on your skin," Anakin suddenly broke out. Obi-wan was well aware that he was changing the subject. He decided to let it go. They would have this conversation later.

He reached up to touch his cheek, but his hands were still too cold. Anakin noticed the second cloak on him. "You gave me your cloak!" he objected loudly.

"Lower your voice, you'll arouse the clones. And yes, I gave you my cloak. You were cold," he defended. "Its seventy degrees below zero and you only have that on? You'll be a popsicle stick by blasted morning!" Anakin growled, letting his fear and anger translate into worry.

"I can take care of myself, Anakin," Obi-wan reminded him as Anakin snatched off his extra cloak and wrapped it around Obi-wan tightly. "Shut up. It's my job to protect you, too, you know. It goes both ways. You're sleeping right here next to me tonight," Anakin declaimed huffily.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to disagree. "Don't argue with **_me_**, Obi-wan. Nava would kill me if I let you freeze," Obi-wan stopped, eyeing him suspiciously. Did Anakin suspect something?

"I still don't get why she knows a whole bunch of things I don't about you. Are you replacing me with a girl, master?" Anakin continued unhappily.

Obi-wan smiled, half in reprieve. Anakin only suspected they were close friends. Good. "Anakin, if I truly wanted to replace you, I'd do it with Ahsoka," he told him. Anakin rolled his eyes.

A strong arm shot out and grabbed Obi-wan by the waist, dragging him down next to Anakin. "Did you have to literally apprehend me and drag me down?" Obi-wan grumbled, not at all pleased to be treated like a disobedient child.

"You're stubborn, so heck yah. Go to sleep," Anakin ordered with finality, apparently the conversation was over. Obi-wan chuckled and decided to shut up and do as the man said for once.

After all, he was the Chosen One.

* * *

My gosh, this is one of the longest star-wars stories I've ever written. Looking at the actual word document, its over two-hundred pages, and I'm not even finished writing it yet. I know I have to start writing again, or else I'll lose interest in this series and that's no fun. Oh, well, finals are coming up and I have to stay focused on those, I guess. Anyhow, read those two short flicks!

~Queen Yoda


	24. Belong

~Intrepid's POV~

"Aim higher. Your target is to aim for my feet, rookie not the ground **_near _**my feet," Intrepid told the nervous young rodian before him. The other men sighed, impatient for their turns.

"Quiet!" Ahsoka snapped, silencing their impatient glares. "We must perfect his aim. It could save your own lives," her azure eyes scanned over them, looking for any signs of disrespect or defiance. She found none.

Lux chuckled behind them, his eyes set amusedly on the newest recruits.

Intrepid smiled and bent her knees again, waiting for the newcomer to perfect his aim. With shaking hands, the rodian aimed. The blaster bolt bounced off Intrepid's lightsaber with ease.

"Better," she relented, half in sympathy. "Take a break, all of you. We'll continue in five," she ordered, straightening out. The newest recruits all slugged away. The training center became emptily bare.

"They're slow learners," Lux observed, walking over. "Not everyone learns at lightning pace, Lux," Ahsoka told him matter of factly.

"It would be nice, though. We need those new recruits," Intrepid sighed, walking over to her friends.

She sighed contentedly. Intrepid had never thought she could achieve happiness in war, but she had succeeded with getting close.

She had found a new sort of purpose that did not relate to duty so much as friendship. She belonged somewhere.

True, she also belonged to the Jedi, and to the little family group that they had assembled on Biyalia, but she also belonged here, with Ahsoka and Lux. The satisfaction she received from being around people who understood her, who knew her better than anyone was complete and without gaps.

Intrepid wondered if any Jedi had ever felt such a thing in the thousands of years they had been existent.

"And we'll get them, as soon as they learn how to hold a blaster correctly," Lux assured her with a laugh.

"They can't hold a blaster correctly? Anakin is going to be mad he missed that," a new voice rang. The three of them looked up in time to see Intrepid's master walk in, one hand behind her back.

Intrepid eyed her suspiciously.

"Nope," Ahsoka chirped, sensing nothing. "Their hands shake," Lux, being the non-force sensitive and not knowing Nava as well as he did, also oblivious.

"That will not benefit them if they encounter sith," Nava said, her features screwed into seriousness. Intrepid did not fall for the charade.

"What do you have behind your back?" She demanded, crossing her arms. She knew her master too well. Nava should know that Intrepid saw all. Nava turned to her innocently. "Nothing," she said. Now Ahsoka and Lux narrowed their eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this," Lux said slowly.

"We're Jedi, Lux, you should always have a bad feeling around us," Nava snickered pointedly. Then she shrugged. "I only came to tell you anyway…."

Without warning, she swiveled around and smashed a handful of chilling snow into Lux's face. "That it's snowing outside!" She called over her shoulder as she then commenced to make a break for it.

"Wow, Lux," Ahsoka and Intrepid laughed. Intrepid really loved her master. "She got you good," she reflected. "Yah," Lux groaned; miserable. He exchanged glances with them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he wondered mischievously.

Intrepid grinned. "We always are. We can read your mind, Lux. Let's go," she agreed. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers. "Snowball fight, here we come," she giggled.

Intrepid laughed as they ran after Nava. Oh, how wonderful it was to belong.


	25. Little moments

~Anakin's POV~

Alright; it was official, he was frozen, frozen to the deepest part of every cell in his body. His fingers were too stiff to reach his saber; his legs were so rigid his knees did not bend.

What made it all the worse was that **_Obi-wan_** seemed to be perfectly fine.

"I swear, Anakin," the older man remarked as he grabbed Anakin's hands in his own, rubbing them to stimulate blood circulation. "

I can't ever take you anywhere cold. You're practically as blue as the inhabitants. One would think you're used to it by now," he said. "Shu…Shut…Shut u...Up, Obi… Obi-wan," Anakin's chartering teeth growled crossly.

"Stupid…Bou...Bounty…Hun…Hunt...Hunters stuff... Stuffed snow…Down… My… Wh-whole body," he sneered. "You should not have left yourself vulnerable," Obi-wan chided.

Anakin found the energy to roll his eyes. Of course it would be his fault in Obi-wan's kriffing eyes.

"Not…m-my... F-fault," he said. "Of course not," Obi-wan replied carefully, he had been especially susceptible to catching any sort of thing Anakin might blame himself for. Any wayward emotion or out-burst that could have deeper meaning.

Anakin found it touching, actually, that Obi-wan was trying deeply to help him past his mistakes and earlier pain. However, it was also a bit irritating, since he was not some anger-management-issue troubled teen.

Not anymore anyways.

"You just should have been more careful," Obi-wan said, breathing softly on Anakin's sub-zero fingers. He bit the inside of his cheek as they began to burn in the process to heating up. At times like these, he could swear Obi-wan sometimes mistook him for the son he had never had.

And he swore he mistook Obi-wan for the father he had never received.

Anakin looked around the camp to distract himself from the sting. He was sitting on a munitions barrel among the scuttling clones in the village they had saved a few days earlier.

The winter sun was setting, making for an orange glow on the thick masses of ice and snow. The chief and his people were helping the clones with perfect ease and happiness. They were indebted to the two Jedi in a way Anakin understood perfectly.

He returned his eyes back to Obi-wan, who was wonderingly still fine. He must have been super extra nonhuman. The _**barve**_.

"Respect, Anakin," Obi-wan replied, having heard that and chiding as always. Anakin did not mind. Matter of fact, he did not mind much of what Obi-wan did nowadays that would have angered him in the past.

"Kind of hard not to respect you, master, when currently my hands are at your mercy," Obi-wan's stern demeanor changed not.

But Anakin was one of the few who could read the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. It was extremely hard and rare to get Obi-wan laughing as hard as he had. Or at all.

"Yes, they most certainly are. I could leave them to freeze at my convenience," Obi-wan agreed. He patted Anakin's hand. "Better?" he inquired. Anakin smiled and nodded, using the force to transfer warmth from his hands to the rest of his body.

"Yes, thank you. Why aren't you cold?" he asked, standing as Obi-wan did. "I am, I'm just better at hiding it," Obi-wan said with a playful grin. Anakin mock glared at him when Obi-wan's comm. link blinked.

The council awaited.

Anakin exchanged a glance with Obi-wan. Time for the report. Obi-wan laid the comm. link down and operated it. Mace Windu and Yoda stood before them in solitary.

The other council members were busy, it seemed. "Status report," Fisto ordered curtly. Obi-wan expertly explained what had so far been accomplished. In record time, Anakin measured.

"Being watched by bounty hunters? Enslaving villages? I thought after the massacre of children on the home planet Bruck could do better than that," Mace reflected bitterly, with his casual sick sort of humor. Anakin's stomach rolled, as it did each time he thought of **_that_** particular adventure.

Obi-wan only shrugged nonchalantly, his face a mask. "He's watching for right now. Testing his advantages, looking at ours. Warning us that he is, that he has a plan," as usual, Anakin looked at Obi-wan oddly, wondering how he knew all of this about Bruck, as if they had once been close friends.

Ever since his dream a few nights ago, he had not welcomed the thought of Bruck into his mind. Nor of him being **_anywhere _**near Obi-wan, having anything to do with Obi-wan, or ever having done anything to Obi-wan.

The future held dark pretenses for them, but Mace had warned Anakin of this before he had flown into the mission. He understood now more than ever what the older Jedi had meant.

Yoda nodded and looked at Obi-wan curiously. "Defeat him once, you did. Defeat him again, can you?" that was new; Anakin had**_ never_** heard another master ask if Obi-wan could do something. He himself had never asked. He had just assumed that Obi-wan could do anything.

Couldn't he?

Obi-wan's eyes flickered with some emotion Anakin had not seen from him before. "I will do as I must, Master Yoda," he said plaintively. It was his favorite line. Yoda nodded. "Move on then, you must. Abandon this search," he instructed, half in mockery.

"You will move on to the next planet and continue campaigning there. Bruck is our second priority now. Free the other four worlds from Separatist rule," Mace ordered.

Anakin nodded, **_perfectly _**fine with leaving the freezing atmosphere of this place. Take him somewhere warm; but he was done here.

"Yes master," Obi-wan agreed with a nod of his head. "It will be done," Anakin determined. The two masters nodded. "May the force be with you," the final goodbye for many Jedi. Anakin's stomach cramped with a bad feeling. Things could only get worse.

But with them, whatever got better before it became worse? Anakin was not especially surprised.

"And you," the two of them replied in union before the image mirage away. They were silent, somehow; without the masters, the air felt empty. Anakin's bones chilled. He felt lonelier, as if he were naked in the cold. He recognized the feeling of uneasy danger.

"It hasn't been easy so far," evidently, Obi-wan was feeling the same. Anakin smiled crookedly, no, so far, the mission had been the farthest thing from easy. It had been a nightmare.

But a nightmare that had ended in some goods and some bad's. The bad's they could handle. They were the team. And nothing could change that. They had already proved it throughout the whole ordeal. Just them together.

"It won't get any easier," but they had to accept that. "Yes. This could turn out to be the hardest mission we've had yet, Anakin," Obi-wan sighed. Anakin felt a smile pull at him. "Sounds like fun," he chuckled.

Surprisingly, Obi-wan chuckled too. "Yes. Come, let us go tell the chief we're leaving;" he said. Anakin nodded and they headed to the chief's hut, together.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

The wise man, who rather reminded Obi-wan of Qui-gon, painfully, did not seem surprised at their having to leave.

He only nodded remorsefully, knowing that when the Jedi left, there would be no more protection for his people. Obi-wan shared his sorrow in that.

He wished he could leave a few clones to supervise that Bruck did not try to enslave the people again, but as he had pointed out to Anakin, this could be their toughest mission yet.

They needed all the help they could get.

"We certainly appreciate your hospitality and generosity," he went on cordially, his eyes betraying the truth in his statement. Force, he hated having to leave Bruck un-apprehended, he truly did. Yet he did not. He was not sure if he was ready to face his old bully yet. Not alone.

And when he did face Bruck, he would most certainly be alone with his demons and failures.

The chief smiled with toothless gums. "Not as much as we appreciate your compassion and mercy. Anything you need, please, come back to us," half a plea to help if they were enslaved again and half a sentiment of fealty.

"We will," Anakin did not see this as he promised. He was not a politician. Obi-wan had the ill-fortune of having the talents of one.

All of a sudden, Obi-wan heard the sharp slap of snow catapulting against the tent. Then another. Laughter sounded along with shouts of delight, screams and shrieks of women that replaced laughter, the deep roar of men and clones running and joking. The sounds were foreign to Obi-wan.

"What in the blazes?" he demanded as the three of them ran to the tent. Anakin threw open in the tent flap and outside; Obi-wan saw the entire camp deep in a war of snow.

Obi-wan had never actually **_seen nor been_** in a snow fight before, he had always imagined it was somewhat like the food fight the younglings had had when he was fifteen.

People throwing handfuls of snow at each other, more than likely. In truth, he had never really seen what could be all that fun about having chilling snow stuffed into one's face. It was barbaric.

But the way these people did it made it seem as if the whole universe revolved around these moments. Even **_Cody_** was involved.

Munitions and supplies had been turned over to make shelters from which people hid behind to block the snow. The clones had torn off pieces of their armor, prepared to block with the piece of metal they had destroyed.

The clone's helmets were off; blasters were laid discarded all over the ground, the prime weapons abandoned. Cares had been forgotten. It was an unprofessional catastrophe.

The women, children and men of the village had joined too, their blue skin flashing darker with delight as they flung balled pieces of snow at one another and the clones.

"You clones have tough armor!" One man laughed as he tackled Rex down, stuffing a handful of freezing snow into his armor. Rex gasped in surprise but laughed afterwards. He did not even know this man, yet he flipped himself over and did the same to him.

It was intriguing, certainly.

The way this simple act of play and disorganization had connected two cultures, one naturally constructed for this world and cold while the other intended for war and death.

Obi-wan had never expected to be able to see something like this, nor let the clones experience it. He found that it filled him with mixed feelings.

He frowned confusedly, he did not understand**_ how_** this had happened, but it was heart-warming. Sort of.

The Chief grinned and Anakin straight forwardly laughed, obviously enchanted. "Gentlemen," the chief said with a light giggle. Obi-wan read his intentions like a book on his face.

"I believe perhaps this would be a better goodbye than mere words," he said plainly. Obi-wan still had no clue what that meant, but he smiled. "Well said, chief," he agreed. "Yep," there was something strangely odd about Anakin's voice. Obi-wan turned to him suspiciously.

"Because I have about sixteen years of lectures to pay someone back for," what did he….?

Obi-wan was nearly knocked down by the force of the snowball that got him straight in the face. Just as he had predicted, it was not the greatest feeling in the universe. But Anakin's laugh was.

Obi-wan wiped the snow out of his face. "Blast it, Anakin! Would you wish hypothermia upon me?" he declaimed indignantly as Anakin laughed boisterously.

"What? You've never been in a snow ball fight before?" Anakin laughed. Obi-wan's vision was cleared of snow enough for him to see Anakin leaning half in the doorway, as if ready to bolt. The Chief had gone out to join in the folly. Why, Obi-wan could not comprehend.

"Why would I have been?" he snapped. He was a**_ Jedi_**, for force blasted sakes, not a child, and not a villager, and not… Normal. He had never been normal enough for this nonsense. Perhaps Siri had done something like this and talked about it once.

Anakin was gawping at him. "You've never been in a snowball fight before?" He asked again. Obi-wan glared at him, daring him to repeat himself. Anakin studied him for a moment, as the commotion continued.

Obi-wan decided to let them to it. A little folly and play eased the nerves. And in war they needed nerve easing, especially his men. They had been loyal long enough, let them play.

Let them have the childhood they had spent training.

He waved Anakin off. "Go with them," it was obvious he wanted too. Obi-wan, meanwhile, would stay inside and prepare properly for departure. Anakin shook his head obstinately. "I'm not going without you," he said defiantly.

"Yes," Obi-wan sent him a gentle force push out of the door. "You are. You deserve a break," he said. "So do you!" Anakin protested.

Obi-wan went to walk past him; he had no time to argue. _"Surely you know what you'll have to do, Ani?"_ Qui-gon suddenly asked, not appearing. Yet his voice rang through the force like a lantern in the night.

Anakin nodded somberly. "Yah," he sighed. "I know," he looked at Obi-wan mournfully. "Good, go without me," something was not right. Qui-gon was never on his side, neither was Anakin. That had been Tahl's job.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "Without you? I think**_ not_**. We are a package, master; remember? A team. Where I go, you're coming with me, whether you agree or not," he obviously had never met Obi-wan.

He was not going anywhere.

Before he could say this, though, Anakin had grabbed him and was running out of the tent with Obi-wan cradled in his arms like a youngling. "Anakin! Blast you!" He certainly did not approve of this.

"What? You have never been in a snowball fight before, Obi-wan! There are some things the master needs to learn from the student," Anakin claimed wisely. Obi-wan was very tempted to hit him.

"Put me down**_,_** Anakin!" he ordered, struggling. _"Pride is not a virtue, apprentice,"_ Qui-gon scolded teasingly. "Shut up, Qui-gon," Obi-wan snapped, in no blasted mood for his advice. This was **_humiliating_**.

"Wow!" Anakin ducked, dropping Obi-wan on the ground as several snowballs whizzed past him. "Nice try, boys! But you can't beat the Jedi!" Anakin crowed to his men, who were already loading more snowballs into their arms. Several pelted Obi-wan from behind.

That was it.

Full of a mad vengeance, Obi-wan picked up a lump of snow. How were the clones doing it? Oh, yes, pack it into a ball. Obi-wan smashed it in his hands angrily.

"Blasted no good… Dragging me out here… I'll show him a lesson," Obi-wan muttered to himself as Anakin was distracted in a fight with the clones. Obi-wan stood there, aiming. Yep, this should hurt.

With one powerful stroke, he smashed the hard packed ball into the back of Anakin's neck. He could sense every hair stand on end as Anakin let out a cry of alarm and sunk to his knees, desperately scooping snow from his shirt as the clones exploded in jeering laughter. "Nice hit, general!" Cody chanted as he ran up, laughing and snow pinched.

"Thank you, commander," Obi-wan could not help but say smugly. He crossed his arms over his chest. That had taught Anakin a lesson on respect all right. Perhaps this was more fun than he had thought.

_ "Very good aim,"_ Qui-gon reflected. Obi-wan's grin grew. He chuckled softly. _"A laugh? By our dignified Jedi master? During such unnecessary silliness? So you did learn something from me!"_ Qui-gon cheered delightedly. Now Obi-wan could not help but laugh.

Anakin swiveled around to see who had gotten him. "Oh, no you did not!" He yelled when he had caught sight of Obi-wan.

"Always remember, Anakin," Obi-wan took out his lightsaber nonchalantly as two more of his men appeared behind him, arms crossed supportively. "I taught you all you know, but not all I know," he said. The clones chuckled.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. The war was on. "You want to go with me**_, Kenobi_**?" He challenged. Obi-wan smirked. "Bring it on, **_Skywalker,"_** he dared.

Anakin grinned, and then a sparkle in his eyes was enough to make Obi-wan see one of the truths he had not known was true.

The little moments,_ these moments, _with the people he loved and respected, were the ones that won wars. Not the battles of death they fought.

"Rex! Gather the boys; we're up against Obi-wan!" Anakin bellowed. A collective cheer of excitement went out from the 501st as Anakin gave him a happy grin and ran to gather his troops.

Obi-wan turned to Cody calmly. He had always wanted to know what would happen if he and Anakin were pitted against each other. He guessed he would find out.

"I'll get the men," Cody agreed with a smile. He ran off and Obi-wan took up position behind a building, packing away his ammo. The civilian charges knelt beside him, speaking urgently and excitedly.

Obi-wan felt a curl of excitement grow in his chest.

He could not believe it, but he regretted missing out on this as a child. He missed being normal. And the mission? He would let those thoughts fall away right now. Now it was merely this, this stupidity and fun that he had never experienced as a Jedi.

Whatever the future brought, they could face. Whatever Bruck did next, he could handle. When the time came, he would be strong enough, just like he had always been able to be at the right time.

He would do what he had to do. And right now, he needed to beat Anakin at a snow ball fight.

Right now, he just needed to be Obi-wan Kenobi, no grand titles or overwhelming responsibilities added to it. And as he had told people time and time again, he would do as he must.

The only difference was, this time; he would enjoy it while he could.

* * *

~Bruck's POV~

So deeply amusing. **_So_** deeply amusing. Obi-wan was having a snowball fight. He seemed to be having fun as well.

Bruck had not seen him for near two decades, but he was sure no one had ever seen the smile that was planted on his face. Not even the fool Qui-gon or his wife Tahl. Perhaps not even Siri.

"Enjoy it while you can," he mumbled, watching the spectacle with enjoyment. He would let Obi-wan have this. He would allow him one last piece of happiness before he broke him.

It was the least he could do.

But he had more plans. The council had called him a second priority. He had always been second best, the second priority to Obi-wan. But he would leave his mark on the Order, if not as a Jedi then as a villain.

Bruck smiled. "Enjoy it while you can, my old friend, because I am upon you now. And when we meet again,**_ I_** will be the victor," So Bruck watched the snowball fight as it went on, a smile of menace planted on his features.

In his mind spun the plan of how to bring the great Negotiator to his knees. And with him, he intended to bring the Jedi Order, and deliver the Chosen One to Sidious.

The dawn of conclusion was near.

Slowly, Bruck slipped back into the shadows of his office. Let the Jedi flatter themselves with games and mock wars. Before long, everything would fall into place.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Yah! Just an update, this story will have three parts to it. Next week, I'll post part two. And just wait until you get to part three, its torture galore! So what do you think, should I _italisize_ or **bold and italisize** to make my point known?

~Queen Yoda


	26. Part two: Continued

Part Two: two weeks later

~Obi-wan's POV~

_ Obi-wan was dizzy. Force, he was dizzy. The bleak gray sky above him spun like a top. However, he was smiling, lying there in the freezing snow, shivering and panting from the recent battle. _

_ The clones rested around him, also panting and shivering as they lay there. The townspeople were no better. A few of the children were giggling as they still splashed wet clumps of snow at each other, but otherwise all that could be heard were the breathless panting of the recipients who had participated in the snowball fight. _

_ Obi-wan's goggles had been ripped off. His side ached with laughter. He was still panting and his clothes were snow caked. Much of it was inside of his_ _clothes at that, chilling his skin. He shivered pleasantly at the thought._

_ Suddenly, his blurred vision caught sight of staggering body moving towards him. Anakin dropped to his knees next to Obi-wan, gasping for breath. Sweat poured down his forehead but he was shivering. _

_ Rex followed and collapsed next to Cody, who was a few feet away, immobile with cold. Anakin fell on his side; facing Obi-wan. His hot breath froze in the air and dropped to the ground in icicles. _

_ Obi-wan painfully turned his head and smiled at his opponent. "Should have… Known... I could not beat… You," Anakin gasped out with a smile. _

_ "It was a tie," Obi-wan pointed out. Anakin nodded and chuckled. Obi-wan struggled not to laugh. His side was killing him. _

_ "You wore me out, old man," Anakin accused. "I wore you out? I'm currently dying of exhaustion, Anakin," Obi-wan replied. "Me too. Let us just agree never to go against each other again. Force, I'd hate to have to fight you for real," Anakin said. Obi-wan laughed, and then clutched his side with a wince. _

_ "I agree. I was impressed, Anakin. You fought well. It wasn't very fair to tackle me down and stuff snow into my shirt though," he chided. Anakin smiled and wagged his finger at Obi-wan. _

_ "You know it was funny," he countered. Obi-wan only rolled his eyes and limply raised a hand. "Not so. But well done, Anakin, you were a worthy opponent," he congratulated. Anakin smiled and gripped Obi-wan's hand tightly in a handshake of respect. _

_ "Thank you, master. You taught me well. A favor though, next time you stuff snow down my shirt, warn me so I can preserve what little warmth I have left. I can't even feel my own __**mechanical**__ arm," Obi-wan laughed. _

Had it only been a few days since that had happened? It felt like an eternity, but then again, most things in the past felt like an eternity when you were fighting for your life.

Obi-wan ducked another blaster bolt at the same time as blocking another with his saber.

He heard a grunt from a clone behind him as he fell, dead. Obi-wan regretted that he had no time to mourn the passing of life before he heard Cody scream, "Everybody back!" Obi-wan glanced up to see a cannon blast sailing down from the sky.

He catapulted himself out of the way. The cannon ripped through the thick tangle of trees behind them, leaving a straight line of destruction before it died in the overturned ground.

_That was too close_, he thought, peeking from the rear of the tree he was hiding behind to see the droid army coming steadily closer.

_ Force, I hate being the bait. Why is it always me? _Obi-wan brought the comm. link to his lips. "Anakin, come in," what was he **_doing_**?

The ground rumbled beneath him with the pounding of the AT-AT walkers behind him, shooting back at the Empire cannons. Obi-wan glanced up at the fighters above, chasing down the enemy fighters also whooshing past him.

"General!" He turned to see the commander in charge of the rebels hiding in these forests running towards him, his blue face streaked with orange colored sweat.

A blaster was in his hand as he shot back at the droids closing in. "Commander Onega," he greeted, perfectly calm. The long black braid of the commander nearly whipped him in the face as he skidded to a stop in front of Obi-wan.

"My forces are holding general, but we're not going to last long out here," Onega reported. "I've noticed," Obi-wan agreed, blocking another blaster bolt from striking Onega. Enough brave men had died today, and Onega was vital to the rebels.

"Is General Skywalker almost done?" That was a good question. Obi-wan would also like to know the answer. "A good question commander. So far, I have not heard from him, but not to worry. Anakin will get the job done," he assured him.

That was not what he was worried about, no. He was worried Anakin would get the job done **_after_** they had all been annihilated.

"Obi-wan; come in!" Now he wanted to talk. "Please tell me you're nearly done," Obi-wan replied, bringing the comm. link to his mouth. Onega stepped out from behind the tree, shooting wildly, his black eyes aflame with war rage. "Umm, you could say that," Anakin mumbled.

**_"Anakin…"_** A part of the tree scorched with a blaster bolt that had nearly hit his head. "I need you to hold the droids for a little while longer," of course he did.

"What have you done?" Obi-wan demanded. "That depends on your point of view," he should know better than to engage in this game with Obi-wan. That was his own saying, after all.

****"Do tell," he said calmly. "Well, it's a long story. But let's just say it will take me a bit longer to plant the bomb," only Anakin.

Honestly, half the time Obi-wan considered getting a new partner for these missions. "Don't be like that, master," Anakin's childish whine complained apologetically. "I'll be done in no time," then again, he did not believe he would trust anyone as implicitly as he did Anakin.

"Hurry. We will not last much longer," he said. "You can handle it," yes, well, he knew that much. "But I'll hurry up. Anakin out," that was better. Obi-wan looked back at the troops retreating behind him. They could not retreat, not before that bomb was blown.

With a sigh, Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber again and hurtled out from behind the tree. It appeared as if he would have to take charge. With unimaginable speed, he dove from behind his hiding place and into the open. Slicing down droids, he ran ahead.

* * *

~Padme's POV~

"Luke Skywalker, come back here this instant!" Padme Amidala yelled after her three year old for the fifth time that minute. Luke did not slow nor did he turn around, but merely laughed at his mother's struggle.

It was times like these when Padme wished her children were _not _force sensitive.

Luke jumped unto the railing and slid down on his bare feet as if he were riding a wave on Naboo. "Hay, where you going Luke?" The volunteers inside of the house laughed at seeing the diaper-less, naked child frolicking around.

Padme's face burned scarlet with a blush. Force, when Anakin got home, he was going to receive a tongue-lashing for giving their child his defiant genes.

"Luke!" Padme called again furiously. She glanced behind her. Padme sincerely hoped Leia did not wake up and decide to copy her brother.

_ Isn't my life hard enough?_ She wondered as she jumped off the last few steps. Luke had already begun weaving through the heavy crowds of the house. Padme could hear him cackling in amusement.

Why was he so blasted smart? He was _three_**_._**

Luke turned his head, his face characteristically reminding her of Anakin's when he had done something to irritate her, and stuck his tongue out. In the time it took for him to do that, Ahsoka Tano jumped out of hiding.

"Got you!" Thank goodness for Ahsoka. Padme slowed, panting as the nineteen- year-old Jedi apprentice of her husband's grabbed her son.

Once again, Padme gave herself a mental note to thank Obi-wan for tricking Anakin into getting an apprentice. She had no clue what she would do without Ahsoka.

"Soka!" Luke protested loudly, wriggling in strong Jedi arms. "Nice timing," Padme gasped as she pushed her way up to Ahsoka. She put her hands on her knees, panting. "Are all Jedi children like this?" She demanded "Mostly," Ahsoka agreed apologetically.

Padme sighed as she glared at a sheepish looking Luke Skywalker. "I'll be lucky if I _survive_ motherhood," she breathed.


	27. Tahl

~Anakin's POV~

Thankfully, Obi-wan was too busy to give him a lecture.

"Hay, Cody," he greeted the other clone commander as he walked up to the meeting room door. In truth, the meeting room, like the rest of the enclosure, was a cave inside of the giant tangle of tree that the rebels had hidden themselves in.

Anakin and Obi-wan were currently on the third planet in the string of five that made of the unified planets of Coptic, a jungle world covered with towering, thick trees and brush.

They had freed the other two from Empire rule. But there were still three to go. This one had, in the few months the Empire had seized control of this system, set up a rebellion in the mountain forests.

Anakin had been impressed. And further surprised when Obi-wan had suggested throwing their lot in with the rebels. There were certainly a _lot_ of them, and so far, they had a well-built hideout and strategies. But any civilization that opposed Sith was in for a fight.

The clone battalions of Anakin's and Obi-wan's were stationed lower in the jungle canopy with the other rebels. But on the highest levels, where Anakin was, the most important generals and places of meeting for the rebels were held.

Anakin Skywalker, famous and the first and only Jedi knight to marry in the history of the Jedi Order; brushed his tunic clear of debris from the Empire squadron he had blown to oblivion a few hours earlier.

"General Skywalker," Cody greeted with a small bow of his head. He had picked up Jedi habits. "You cut it a bit close there with your bomb," he told him. Anakin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I had a few problems with the bomb," he explained. Cody sighed, in the exact same fashion Anakin imagined Obi-wan would when Anakin explained this to him.

"Of course you did, general," he accepted. With that said, he walked away down the hall, off to go whatever duty would best help Obi-wan.

Anakin sauntered into the room, ready to receive his lecture. Obi-wan was standing next to commander Onega, the two of them were speaking a totally different language and seemed to be deep in conversation.

Anakin had always wondered about that. How Obi-wan could go from one language to another so easily. He did not even know how many languages Obi-wan knew. For every planet they went too he had a new one.

Anakin had once contemplated that he knew every language the universe had to offer, Besides Huttese of course, that one was too uncivilized for his old teacher.

"General Skywalker," Onega acknowledged him with a nod as he walked up. "My thanks for your timing during the attack," he cocked an eyebrow despite the fact that there was no sarcasm in his voice. Anakin was not listening anyway.

He was staring at the bandage on Obi-wan's bare right arm. The sleeve of his tunic had been ripped off, and the bulging muscle there was wrapped in a red-stained cloth.

"You're hurt," he pointed out to Obi-wan. His friend frowned and looked down at his injury. "Ah, yes. Only a blaster bolt to the arm," he said nonchalantly.

"That nearly shattered your arm," Onega corrected. Obi-wan shrugged nonchalantly, betraying no signs of discomfort or pain.

"Kinko tuma lan trifo henduran bink, Onega," Obi-wan replied with a small smile. Onega grinned and shook his head. "Poshe," he conceded merely.

Anakin stared at them blankly. "Can you still use that arm?" He asked Obi-wan. His best friend smiled and nodded. "Do not worry about me, Anakin. I'm fine," he assured him.

Anakin nodded, petty injuries like those had to be ignored in wartime. And Obi-wan had gone through worse before.

He looked out of the small slit in the bark of trees at the fading sun. Sunset was upon them, and the force screamed that night would come in more ways than just the apparent. He exchanged a glance with Obi-wan, who nodded in agreement.

Something about this mission had been off from the start. But now, it was deathly uncertain.

Later:

_ "Come on, Obi-wan, you're stronger than this. You'll be alright, come on," his own voice was plaintive, strained. _

_ Somehow, more matured and confident, as if Anakin had aged. However, he looked the same; the only difference was that he was not trying to hide the agony on his face and the sweat pouring down his forehead from the dying man on the med-table. _

_ Obi-wan said nothing, his eyes were mere slits now, his beaten, broken body mangled and disfigured even under the blankets. _

_ "Your safe now, big brother. Stay with me, okay?" Not a word from the corpse, not even a flicker in his eyes, which were a dull, colorless gray. He stared at Anakin without comprehension, emotion or recognition._

_ Anakin reached out, stroking the pale cheek that was coated with sweat and dried blood. Concern lay in his eyes, mingled with rage and desperation._

_ "Do you trust me, master?" Things were starting to blur. The scene in front of his closed eyes rippled with dawning awareness. But the Anakin and Obi-wan stayed there, locked together by their hearts. _

_ Obi-wan's hand, settled gently in Anakin's, was shaken a little by the question. His eyes trembled, as if the word trust brought back some recollection to his eyes. That kindled hope quickly died away though. Someone had snuffed it out. _

_ "Obi-wan," Anakin's voice was a sigh as he laid his head down against Obi-wan's hand, kissing his palm affectionately. "Talk to me?" As expected, nothing happened. _

_ "You've got to hold on, my friend. We still have much to do," Obi-wan's chest did not even appear to be rising or falling. Yet it was apparent he was still alive by the slow blinking of his eyes. Anakin let out a trembling breath. His face was in such agony that to a stranger he could have been dying too. _

_ "I've got you brother. My brother," a sob escaped his throat. The young war veteran rocked back and forth in his seat as if in pain, his forehead still resting on Obi-wan's hand._

_ "I can feel your pain, my master. I can feel what Bruck did to you. We can get through this, together, alright? We will get through this as we have gotten through everything; together" the dream rippled again. _

_ "Anakin," finally a soft whisper broke through Obi-wan's torn, bleeding lips. Anakin snapped his head to look up. "Yes? Obi-wan, what is it?" He cried frantically. _

_ Obi-wan did not answer, but let his eyes float closed. Anakin let out a sob and stood, leaning over to place his forehead on top of Obi-wan's with acceptance but eternal grief. _

_ "Anakin…" Obi-wan whispered again hoarsely. "I'm here, master. I won't leave," Anakin promised. "Anakin…" That time Anakin's name was a mere breath rushing past his lips in his final breath. _

_ Said person let out another sob as he looked up, tears running down his face. "My father, my brother, my closest friend," his knees buckled and the entire form of the Chosen One collapsed to his knees in defeat. "Goodbye," he grabbed the cold hand hanging over the side of the bed and kissed it. _

_ "Goodbye, master. Goodbye, brother. Goodbye, friend. Goodbye Obi-wan, Live in freedom," Anakin released the hand and curled himself into a tight, weeping ball of hopeless anguish. _

_ Even in dream form, his force signature flickered like a candle that was going out. What had made him so powerful was gone. He was no longer the Chosen One, but rather just…_

_ Just nothing. _

_ "Live in ultimate peace…"_

Anakin's eyes shot open as the rest of him clenched itself into a hard knot, unconsciously constricting the scream that had been about to break loose.

The dream had not been particularly gory or horrific as the others had been, But sad. Too sad for Anakin.

Defiantly, the young knight sat up, deciding for the ten billionth time that he would make sure none of these dreams came true. He had been having them for weeks now. All of his friend's death. They were all vividly real. And that scared Anakin more than anything.

He glanced across the room, already knowing Obi-wan would not be there. He never was. Anakin sighed and looked down at his shirt-less body, which was stiff with saddened fear. Force, he hated dreams, he'd rather have ones of the past like Obi-wan.

But no, his master was not bothered by the future as Anakin was.

Anakin stood from his place on the hard yet warm mat he had been given to sleep on like every other person in the resistance.

The sun had not started to come up yet and insects chirped and tittered in the branches around them. Anakin wondered why the Jedi had never thought to have a civilization live in giant trees.

It was very efficient and Anakin rather liked the idea, despite the fact that Obi-wan had crinkled his nose at the sight of the giant tree house and immediately deduced the place as barbarous but acceptable.

With that, he looked around the completely dark tangle of branches that had been hollowed out to be made into his and Obi-wan's quarters. These people were creative, to say the least.

Anakin walked out of the room, searching for Obi-wan. He needed to make sure he was all right. It was considerably easy to find him. As he had been many nights, he was on the very top of the tree, on the scout's platform.

Anakin walked out of the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight. Millions of stars twinkled ahead as he hit cold yet fresh air.

The scouts platform was simply what the name stated, a wide, long piece of flat wood sitting in the top-most branches of the trees and vulnerable to the cool night air and stars above. It was beautiful.

Sitting in the middle of the platform was Obi-wan himself. His legs were crossed as he sat perfectly vertical in meditation. The force swerved and rippled in and around him in thick tangles of peace and calm focus. Anakin let out a breath he had not been aware he was holding in.

Obi-wan was so engrossed in his meditation that he did not turn. Anakin walked over and sat beside him. He crossed his legs and sat in the force signature of his friend.

Unlike his, Obi-wan was un-tinged with dark, he was so light Anakin could not help but smile ruefully.

He wished he shared this ability.

Obi-wan was connected to everything, using the unifying force to blend every destiny together, all stars and beings and planets were of one substance and were open to his invasion because he was _one_ of them.

"Nightmares again?" He was also connected to Anakin. The young knight sighed and nodded, knowing Obi-wan already knew the answer. "Was I once again the star of the show?" Another nod. Obi-wan clucked his tongue. "Did I die _honorably_, at least?" How could he sound so nonchalant about it?

"You died broken, tortured and without more than four words," some honorable death. "Interesting, I suspected as much. Some star I was. I suppose it would do you no good for me to tell you not to trouble yourself over this?" He should already know that one.

"No."

"I thought so. Anakin, Bruck isn't even on planet. He's probably off enslaving more poor people come to think of it," that assured him none. "How long until he tries to find you?" He demanded.

"A few weeks at most. Even then, you seem to think he could defeat me. Which I find most insulting. I assure you of this, Bruck will not kill me without a good fight. His goal is to destroy the spirit, nothing less or more," Anakin groaned.

"That makes it so much better. I'd rather not have him kill you either way, Obi-wan," he pointed out. "Everything dies, Chosen One. Even stars burn out," as if he did not already know this. "You're not a star,"

"At the moment, I'm currently everything, so yes, I am. Relax yourself, my friend. I'm sure Bruck won't get a chance to put a hand on me anyway. You've been stuck to my hip as if you were nine again," Anakin smiled.

"You point out that I'll always be a youngling to you, so why not?" He teased. "I didn't want you stuck to my hip when you were a youngling either. You were a heathen," Anakin chuckled and leaned back on his elbows.

"One of Qui-gon's pathetic creatures, I know. Weren't you one?" He countered. "His _favorite_, actually," sure he was. And Dooku was a life-sized Yoda.

"Uh, no, I think I was his favorite," he snorted. "Only in your dreams, my very foolish young friend," Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. All that means is that you were more pathetic than I," He pointed out. "Shut up," Anakin laughed, his spirits lifted. Leave it to Obi-wan to have made him feel better in the time span of ten seconds. Obi-wan opened his eyes. In the moonlight, they were a pale blue.

"I wish I had eyes like yours," Anakin confessed, watching him. "Oh, these color-changing things? Most people think I'm a demon because of them," Obi-wan yawned, stretching.

"Uh, Obi-wan? You**_ are_** a demon," Anakin droned out. "Thank you, Anakin. I'm touched you think so highly of me," sarcasm was his trademark.

"You're welcome. How's your arm?" he asked glancing at the bandage. "I've ceased to notice it," Anakin nodded, he preferred that answer to most others.

"After this mission, I plan on going on vacation. What do you think?" He inquired lazily; both of them knew that there was not a time during this war when they would ever go on vacation. Willingly or unwillingly.

"I agree. Let's go to Mustafar," Anakin laughed. "Or we could always go to Tatooine and over-throw the Hutts," he suggested. "Sounds like fun. How about Naboo? I'd like to do away with Jar-Jar," they snickered.

"Better yet. Let's just all go to Courascant and drive Sidious nuts," he fell unto his back, staring up at the star-filled sky. "We do that already," Obi-wan pointed out. "True. I have a new idea, let's go to Geonosis," several of the stars twinkled. One flashed across the sky beautifully.

"Geonosis? Why in the blazes would we go there?" Obi-wan demanded. "I have no clue," Obi-wan's mouth twitched up. "A brilliant idea, then," he looked up at the stars, his eyes roaming.

"I learned from Onega that the people of Coptic believe that when a person dies, their spirit becomes a star," he broke out, changing to another subject. They tended to do that during their conversations.

"Really?" Anakin asked, interested. "Yes, he seemed to generally believe it as well," Anakin eyed the dots of what he knew to be scattered glowing balls of gas. If the people of Coptic were to be believed; then his mother was up there. And Qui-gon.

"My mother would be that one," his finger shot to one of the smaller ones in the corner of the sky. Obi-wan stared at where he was pointing. "What makes you so sure?" he asked curiously.

Anakin shrugged. Before, he would never have spoken of his mother to Obi-wan. But since admitting to killing the sand people to his old friend, he felt strangely over-comfortable.

"She would have wanted people to work hard to find her," Anakin answered primly. "You didn't have to work very hard," Obi-wan observed. Anakin shrugged.

"I'm special," He informed Obi-wan matter of factly. Obi-wan's expression did not change as he said,"I assume every Jedi who was a deranged nine year old is special, Anakin. Really, you should not be so proud of it," Anakin chucked his lightsaber at his head.

Obi-wan smiled as he easily caught it.

"Have I taught you nothing? Never render your lightsaber unless absolutely necessary, Anakin. I could easily kill you right now," Obi-wan told him, as usual determined to continue teaching Anakin things he already knew.

"Yah, yah. Give me my lightsaber old man," at that, Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "Was there a please somewhere in there?" He requested as if Anakin were ten again.

"Fine. Give me my lightsaber please old man," and that was as good as Obi-wan would get. Knowing this, Obi-wan tossed his saber back to him.

"Thank you. Now, I've been meaning to ask you, who was Tahl? I've heard you use her name a few times when you speak to Qui-gon," Obi-wan stared at him incredulously.

"I've_ never _told you about Tahl?" he gasped. Anakin shook his head. "Force, I could have sworn I did ten billion things with you, Anakin, that I'm coming to find out I never got too," Obi-wan mumbled frustratingly. Anakin smiled. "I never really gave you the chance to, remember?" He forgave.

"Nevertheless, I should think I at least spoke about _Tahl_," Obi-wan put his chin in his hands thoughtfully. "Why? Who was she?" Anakin asked.

"Tahl? She was my substitute for a mother," Anakin was immediately interested. Even hearing Obi-wan say the word mother sounded odd to him.

"How so?" He asked. Obi-wan smiled. "Much like yours. She raised me alongside every other Jedi. Only a bit more… Privately," Anakin cocked and eyebrow and sat up. "Privately?" he wondered. "Yes," Obi-wan chuckled softly and looked out across the wide expanse of forest.

"Tahl Uvian is the Jedi who found me on my home planet when I was three. She was kind, witty, wise, stubborn, strict and force, she knew every fact the universe had to offer. But Tahl, like Qui-gon, was a bit… Unorthodox. She wanted something Jedi are forbidden to have," he sighed.

"Well, That's a long list of things," Anakin observed. Obi-wan glanced at him, and Anakin saw his eyes were both sad and affectionate.

"She craved _love,_ Anakin. She wanted to love something and for something to love her back. And what better than a child?" He smiled ruefully and turned back to the forest.

"I don't know why she picked _me_ to be the son she could not have. She never gave me a straight answer when I asked. But Tahl _literally _raised me. Whereas the other younglings my age slept together in one dormitory, I slept with Tahl in her quarters for the first six years of my life," Anakin blinked, shocked, that was not the Jedi way.

"Tahl made me meals and we sat at the table together, going over my day and her missions, she oftentimes snuck me out of the temple to see Courascant, read me books that honestly she probably should _not_have read me," Obi-wan chuckled softly.

"And other things that clearly screamed out attachment. I was a child; I had no clue that what Tahl was doing could get her expelled. If I had known, I probably would not have cared. Tahl had always been there, teaching me right from wrong, the ways of the galaxy, how to win but convince my enemy I had been defeated. The other younglings knew that I stayed with her, but they never said anything. None of us saw anything the matter with it," Anakin assumed they would not have.

"So, she basically took you as a son? In every sense of the word?" He asked. Obi-wan nodded.

"_very_sense of the word. And she would have kept going if her actions had gone unnoticed," Anakin perked up, he had expected this part of the story would come. But he had not wanted it to arrive.

"Qui-gon was the first to warn her that the council was suspicious. They had been close friends since childhood, which is actually how I first met him. Qui-gon would come and share dinner with us or play Sabbacc with Tahl. I was always there, and we spoke on several different occasions," Anakin nodded, one of his other questions answered.

"He came over one night, warning her that the council knew that I had been sleeping and taking meals with her. Tahl had always been reckless; she did not pay any special heed to it," Obi-wan sighed.

"And she _certainly_ never mentioned any of this to me. It was not until they actually started to teach the Jedi Code that I questioned whether or not what we were doing would be considered right. I never asked Tahl, I did not believe she was capable of doing anything wrong."

Obi-wan let out a long-suffering sigh, his face still turned away. Despite this, in the moonlight, his face looked so somber that it would have sent a youngling into tears.

"Until Master Yoda snuck in one night, I heard them arguing through the door. Tahl was a very accomplished negotiator, but not even she could convince Yoda of whatever else she was trying to yell at him for."

He shook his head, as if chastising Tahl herself. Anakin wondered if perhaps he was imagining himself as such. "So, what happened? I know Yoda did not just let her keep doing it," he said. Obi-wan nodded.

"No. Of course not. Yoda came and took me himself, with Qui-gon in tow to keep Tahl down. It was that or she forfeited being a Jedi and ever seeing me again. I was taken to the youngling's wing kicking and screaming, by the way, and she was forbidden to ever see me again," Anakin inhaled sharply. That was harsh, even for the council.

Obi-wan smiled, as if hearing his thoughts. "Of, course we did not follow that rule. I still found a way to visit Tahl occasionally over the years. Since she was such good friends with Qui-gon, I was able to see her when I became a Padawan. We stayed good friends until she died when I was seventeen," Anakin frowned.

"Se died?" He asked softly. Obi-wan nodded. "Tortured to death," he agreed. Anakin gulped. Just as Shmi had been.

He said nothing more, just sat there and looked up into the star-filled night silently. Obi-wan let out a slow breath. "Has she appeared to you, like Qui-gon?" Anakin asked, at last. Before Obi-wan could answer, though, a new voice rang out.

_ "There we go! I've been waiting for my cue this whole amazing conversation. You did not describe me very well, Obi-wan. You forgot to add charming, lovely and downright brilliant to that list,"_ Anakin smiled lopsidedly. Obi-wan sighed and grinned, sitting up. In front of them a blonde haired woman sat, legs crossed and face cheerful.

_ "And don't look so sad, my child! You know Yoda, being the old midget that he rightfully is, was right to do as he did. Had he left you with me I would never have allowed you to become a Jedi. I would have locked you in a closet somewhere. Is this my grandchild?"_ she asked, turning to Anakin excitedly.

Anakin chuckled and shook his head. "No," he said simply. Obi-wan sighed. "She does not mean literally Anakin. She is fully convinced that I am her blood son and so whoever it is I trained would be her grandchild. She'll be ecstatic when she meets Ahsoka," he explained. Somehow he still seemed sad. Anakin did not blame him.

In a way, he was glad Shmi had never found the opportunity that Qui-gon and Tahl had. What would it be like to see his mother everyday; knowing that she was not really there?

He could never give her the joy one could only find in life. And every time she arrived it being a reminder that she was dead and of what Anakin had considered his greatest failure for so long.

_"Ah, yes, my granddaughter. Or, rather, great granddaughter. Force, I am__** old**__. She is a beautiful and talented young girl, brings dignity and shine back to the Order. Opposed to these boring robes the council insists we wear. All the same, you are a good boy too Anakin. No clue why Obi-wan did not starve you when he killed everything else we gave him. But that just means your resilient,"_ Tahl told him happily. Anakin laughed, he liked meeting all of these people.

"And resourceful," he added. _"That too. Don't get too cocky though. That's what's killed Qui-gon, you know. His sense, anyway. The rest of him prospered without it, don't you think Obi-wan?"_ Obi-wan chuckled and nodded.

Anakin laughed. _"Well, Qui-gon is tugging at my life force telling me that I have to go before I get to talking. A shame I can't hit him here,"_ she said.

"I've found that's rather inconvenient too," Obi-wan agreed. Tahl beamed at him, and Anakin saw love glinting in her eyes. Obi-wan's eyes revealed nothing.

Anakinlt anger boil within him, how did the blasted man manage that? Manage to feel nothing?

_ "Indeed. Well, Anakin, good luck. You're going to need it. And Obi-wan try not to blow up the planet and or kill off the population again,"_ with that, the ghost vanished. Anakin blinked before he looked at Obi-wan. "Blow up the planet?" he asked curiously. Obi-wan groaned.

* * *

I hate computers.

~Qeen Yoda


	28. Woe to our destiny

~Nava's POV~

Nava was one of the few Jedi who could do this. Even Obi-wan had never found the ability, nor Yoda. Mace Windu and Luminara had mastered this technique, but no other Jedi had been recorded to be able to connect with this element of the force in over two thousand years.

Nava was honored to have the gift.

She was not connected to the living or unifying force, but the mirroring force. The force signature that was, in a way, in the middle. It did not lean one way nor the other.

It was not entirely light, but it was definitely not dark. It was not totally connected to anything, not even itself. It did not lean one way, but stayed rooted firmly in the middle. It was not chaos but never peace. It was forever unsure. It just_ was_.

One thing it did do, though, was mirror everything else.

Nava was deep into meditation when she sensed-rather than heard- Padme give a small knock on her door. Otherwise, she would not have known it.

Without moving, she used the force to open the door. Padme walked into the dimly lit room tentatively, as if expecting an attack. "Nava?" She asked softly.

Nava could feel the nervous debating going on inside of her like coiled rope. "Hello my friend," she whispered, too engrossed with the force to do anything else. Padme stopped, looking down at her.

"Am I interrupting?" She inquired, also whispering. Nava could sense her staring. Nava did not blame her. After all, she was floating about two inches off the ground. Another advantage of being in tune with the mirroring force.

"I did not know you could do that," Padme said in awe. "Most Jedi can't," Nava, agreed conversationally, eyes still close. The reality of the real world was starting to come back into focus.

"What is it that you need?" Nava asked. "Your advice," Of course. "Very well," Nava let the force flow out of her, instead of keeping it in a pool inside of her heart. Slowly, she drifted back down to the floor. Padme watched, now with amusement.

"Now I know what Anakin means when he complains that Obi-wan goes into his mystic Jedi master mode," she teased. Nava smiled and opened her eyes. She blinked, refocusing her sight before stretching.

"That wasn't my Jedi master mode. I was merely being mystic. Now, come sit down and tell me what it is your normally made up mind is confused about," she instructed, gesturing to the floor in front of her. Padme sat on her knees across from her.

"Why the floor?" she wondered. "Because the floor implies modesty," Nava replied with a blink that conveyed the message of it was not her idea but what her training had taught her to do. "Okay," Padme sighed, shaking her head in confusion. "Whatever," she fingered the hem of her pants.

"You saw Luke this morning?" She asked at last. Nava cocked an eyebrow. "I think the whole house saw Luke this morning, Padme," she chuckled.

Padme groaned. "They did," she agreed. "I thought it was rather funny," Nava told her. The younger woman sighed mournfully.

"Ahsoka finally caught him," she said. Nava nodded. Padme sighed and pulled at her long brown curls. "He doesn't listen to me," confessed Padme. "Most three year olds don't listen to their mothers," Nava pointed out blankly. "Leia tells me what to do and no," Padme continued.

"Then speak a different language," Nava advised. Padme glanced at her. "What? No, never mind. I do not want to know. Anyway, listen to me, Nava. Luke told me today, when I asked him why he did not listen to me when I called him, he told me it was because I was not like him and Soka," she explained.

Nava's eyebrows crinkled worriedly. "Are you sure?" she asked. Padme nodded. "Yes, Nava. And why should not they feel that way? They are surrounded by either Jedi or rebels all day. They know I am no force sensitive, that I'm not like them. So why should they listen to me?" She groaned pitifully. Nava scowled and leaned back on her palms.

Why, indeed.

"That's a dilemma," she said, unhelpfully. "I know," Padme moaned pitifully. "What kind of mother am I, Nava? That I cannot understand my own children?" she inquired. Nava reached over and squeezed Padme's knee, the answer popping into her mind.

"You are an amazing mother, Padme. You can't understand them. But then again, neither can they understand you," she said cryptically. Padme's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Nava took her hand away and smiled placidly. "They're three year olds, Padme. Force sensitive or not, you can still lift things they can't. You can shoot a blaster and they can't. You know more than them. They are incredibly smart, they are able to understand that if you can do things they can't then you are just as good as you. Teach them now that you are equals," she said wisely.

Padme stared at her. "You act as if you're talking about troops," she gasped, shaking her head rapidly. "I might as well be. Force sensitive children and troops are not so different, I assure you. My method will work, just you wait," Nava crossed her arms confidently.

Padme shook her head. "I don't know, Nava… But I'll try it. I have to try _something_," she sighed. Nava nodded, she could not understand this dilemma of Padme's. How to be a good mother. If she ever had children who were not force sensitive, would she be at a loss like Padme was?

Would she be able to understand and advise her children correctly?

_It does not matter,_ she reminded herself. _You will never have children_. But for some reason, she found herself wanting to have them.

Whether it was natural feminine instinct or not, she had wanted to reproduce since meeting Obi-wan. But it was against the code. Against the law.

She still wanted it.

Nava had found that she wanted many things. Most of which she could never have. That was the dilemma of being a mirror to everything else. She could feel other's wants and relate to them. Rather wonderful yet so deeply unfair at times.

She sighed. Padme was staring her as if she had sensed her unease.

"There's something on your mind," she stated, fairly dancing around the subject. Nava smiled, she was well aware of politician's tricks.

"There is always something on my mind," she stated the obvious. "That's what makes people die early, you know," Padme told her. Nava rolled her eyes at the senator's knowing tone. What did she know about death?

"Oh, I was merely contemplating certain rules the Jedi have to follow," she said slowly, trying to word the sentence right. Padme nodded. "Such as?" She inquired.

"Sometimes I want children," Nava suddenly blurted. Padme sat up, blinking in bewilderment.

Nava did not know where the comment had come from herself she only knew it had popped out of her mouth without her authority or permission.

Then, also without her consent- more information she had not known was in her mind at all- poured from her mouth like long held in running water.

"I wish I could love others and not be ashamed. I wish others could love me. I wish I could show my emotions. I wish I did not have to worry about who is going to die next. I wish I did not have these stupid force visions. I wish I did not even _feel_ as much as I do. I wish I did not have to be the leader, the strongest leader so much. I wish I did not wake up every day with the pain of old scars and knowing that I would wake up the next day with even more of them. I wish a whole lot of things, Padme. I really do," and that was that.

It was not right, nor was it the Jedi Way, but it was natural.

And that frustrated her, that being a Jedi meant she could not even be so natural as to have emotions and feelings. _"Emotions cloud your vision,"_ perhaps they did, but so did having to bury them. Having to ignore them again and again.

Padme opened her mouth but more words poured out of Nava's mouth before she could answer. "And you know what's really unfair? No Jedi believes in that notion of not acknowledging our emotions. Obi-wan has told me what the council members talk about when they are not in session." As he told her everything. Nava had no clue where his devotion to her was inspired from.

"None of them agree with the 'there is no emotion, there is peace' mantra. Not after the Clone War began anyway. You and Ani were not the only ones to fall in love, Padme. We lost more Jedi to love than to death. Not even Yoda believes in it anymore," Nava let out a quivering breath without knowing why it was quivering.

Her voice was perfectly careful and calm. Controlled and tranquil. But somehow her heart had grown so much in her chest that it was about to burst out of her ribcage and fly away, screaming in held in agony.

_This is what it is,_ she thought to Padme in blind anger. _This is truly what it is to be a Jedi. To be trapped. To be without love._ Padme stayed silent,_ w_aiting for the rest of whatever Nava had to say.

The Knight did not know if she could say anymore without her heart exploding. The surge of overwhelming emotions that had captured her was a phenomenon that had never happened to her before. Not on this scale anyway.

"But we must," it appeared she could speak after all. What a miraculous occurrence.

"We_must_, Padme. Because we live such dangerous lives. What if Anakin had to choose between saving you and saving the universe? Do you know how terrible and unfair it would be to make him choose? That has happened before. And it has broken Jedi. We do not do well with grief. And besides, love distracts from the other Jedi. We were right to do as we did, aren't we? Padme, what _are_ we doing?" What was she talking about was a different question actually. What was she going on about again? Nava felt she had changed subjects quickly.

Padme sat there, stunned into silence. Quickly, though, she asked softly. "Are we still talking about the Jedi as a whole now, Nava? Or someone else?" She wondered gently. Nava snapped her mouth shut quickly and shut her face off to the world.

She had made a mistake, it seemed.

"The Jedi, of course," she looked down and started to fidget with her tunic. "Forgive me, Padme. I did not mean to say all of that. Merely…" she shrugged.

"Some struggles in the honorable life I have chosen as a Jedi. As Obi-wan says; we don't have to like it, just live it," she quoted. The mention of Obi-wan made her bursting heart swell all the more.

"I see," Padme mumbled skeptically. Nava glanced up and smiled feebly. "Do not worry, my friend. Being a Jedi is an honor," _One I could not live my life without_ _having_.

"And as all honors, it is hard to have," _so very hard. "_But everything has a consequence," _like keeping me away from those that I love. I want love. Like Tahl. I want love so much. _

"But is it worth it?" Padme asked. _Undoubtedly it is_.

"Of course it is. I work to maintain peace and preserve the greater good," Nava could not imagine a greater life than one of service. "Yes," Padme agreed gently. "But what if you can do both?" She asked.

"There is no way to do both, Padme. You must be all devoted to the people you are saving. Love makes that so hard. We have too many risks," _I do miss you though, my darling._

"Me and Ani manage," Padme pointed out. Nava snorted. "Anakin is no ordinary Jedi. Nor are you any ordinary senator, you two are special," _and Obi-wan has devoted his future and destiny to Anakin, as I have to you, Padme. You two are one of the reasons why we resist. Why we hold on, to make sure you have the future together that was blocked off from us long ago. _

"Should that matter?" _No, it should not. But life has never been fair. I am a Jedi. That is all the encouragement I should need. Will ever need. _

"Should anything in this wicked universe of ours matter?" She replied. Padme smiled kindly, and Nava saw her eyes sparkle with half teasing and half sympathy. She understood this, at least.

Something passed between them then, as endearing and sentimental as a hug.

Padme stood, without having to be told. Just knowing that Nava needed time alone. Nava wondered if perhaps there was such a thing as having a bond with a non-force sensitive.

Nava stayed on the floor, watching her passively. She would not reveal her secrets so easily. Not even to her best friend. After all, she still had pride to protect. Or at least preserve.

Padme headed towards the door without a single word more. "Nava?" She asked over her shoulder, stopping in the doorway. Nava watched her without a change in her expression.

"Thank you for the advice, and I have some for you. If your might die some day, do not you want to die boldly? As you have lived?" With that she left.

* * *

~Bruck's POV~

His life, surprisingly, was full of moments such as these. Moments of blind rage and ending up flat on his back, convulsing in sobs and his body wracked with chest pain.

Honestly, Bruck had no clue what he was fighting anymore. Maybe he was still fighting the persistent youngling that had turned into one of the greatest Jedi in the order.

Perhaps he was still fighting himself over whether or not the things he said about Obi-wan were actually true about him. Maybe he was fighting his body.

Maybe he was fighting down the nagging thought of what would have happened had he not survived the lightsaber wound to his heart. Things, certainly, would be so much better.

Bruck was flat on his back, his entire entity shivered and jerked with a seizure. Tears ran soundlessly down his cheeks, wetting his tangled brown curls.

It had always been like this. Ever since Obi-wan had stabbed him, so aimed in his intent that he actually had scraped a part of Bruck's heart.

The doctors had told him that one day, during one of these convulsions, he would die_. Imagine that, Kenobi,_ he thought bitterly, staring up at the ceiling as a fire smoldered in his chest and he panted for breath. _I was what? Seventeen when they told me that I was destined to die!_

"You did this," he whispered at the ceiling, which had split into three parts. "You hurt me like this," his heart was breaking down. The only thing that kept it pumping, Bruck suspected, was rage.

That was what Dooku had told him. His pure determination to kill the one being who had made him second best. Always second best. To a brat. A youngling. A coward. The boy who had turned his Nava-his only friend- against him.

_"Surrender; and I'll let you up," Bruck whispered near to Obi-wan's ear. The boy, two years younger than Bruck's own age, glanced up at him furiously. He was underneath Bruck, held down by Bruck's knees. _

_"I won't, Bruck," Obi-wan mumbled crossly. His left cheek was smashed against_ _the floor, making his words come out distorted. "Won't you?" Bruck pushed his knee harder into Obi-wan's spine, making the younger apprentice groan in pain._

_"You are too proud. Pride leads to arrogance. Arrogance leads to disappointment. Disappointment leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering," he_ _reminded the boy of one of Yoda's stupid mantras. _

_"Shut up," Obi-wan growled up at him. Despite all else that Bruck did to him, those words always seemed to do more damage than a beating. _

_"Hay!" Blast, the rest of the brats had shown up. Bruck smiled pleasantly as four more younglings raced in, their breathing labored, as if they had run. _

_The smallest; and the one Bruck had used to bait Obi-wan to this abandoned playing field anyway was hidden safely behind Siri, her large eyes glued on Obi-wan. Foolishly, they ignited their small but newly created lightsabers at once, eyes challenging. _

_"Get off of him, Bruck," Garen ordered, though his weapon trembled. "About time," Obi-wan sighed from beneath him. Bruck applied more pressure to his spine. _

_Obi-wan gasped in pain. "Stop!" Bant nearly shrieked. Bruck glanced around, had anyone heard her? No, he sensed no one. _

_He returned his attention to Obi-wan's minions. "So good to see all of you. Put that thing away, Garen. Before you stab out your eye," he advised. Garen only narrowed his eyes._

_"Bruck!" Siri snapped; her timid eyes suddenly aflame with rage. "Get off him before we call for a master," as if they would. Bruck was well aware they had promised Obi-wan not too._

_They knew what would happen to Bant if they did. The master's could expel him if they wished, but he would be taking Bant with him. _

_He only wanted one thing anyway. He wanted this youngling to surrender. That was all he wanted. What he needed. He needed to know that he was the best, that he had a future within the ranks of Jedi. He needed to know that Obi-wan would never take the security of being adored and admired away from him. _

_"I never heard please in that sentence, Siri Tachi," he scolded. Siri gritted her teeth. "Don't, Siri!" Obi-wan gasped out before she could deny Bruck his request._

_"Bruck, enough. You can't take us all at once. You know you can't," Bruck could very well take them all alone. But it would cause a ruckus. _

_"Don't get cocky," he shifted himself away. Obi-wan let out a strangled gasp as he lifted himself away. Bruck looked down at him with anger and malice. He was still second best. _

"You did this," Bruck gasped again, as he was snapped back into reality. His body had gone quiet now; his racing heart had slowed. But the pain and anger remained. Bruck did not move.

He did not have the energy nor the spirit for it. For what was life when you could not be the best? When someone always made it to the spot before you, no matter how hard you had tried?

What reason was there to live when someone else had stolen your destiny?


	29. That promise

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Why exactly have you joined with the rebels again?" Nava asked, her slim arms crossed. Obi-wan ran a hand through his beard in habit. It was comforting, to have something that was familiar.

Whether it be habit, or a person or a thing. In a universe that you did not trust, with people who all worked against you in some way or another, the feeling of habit or security was rare and cherished.

It did not matter. This was no passionate call. It was a call for advice.

"They are rebels," he answered simply. Nava cocked an eyebrow. "The only rebels?" she asked. Obi-wan nodded again. "On the planet. If they can rally more people to their cause, we will gain allies and hopefully an easier way to defeat the Separatist leader here," he explained. Nava stroked her chin.

"Why do they have different leaders for each planet, I wonder?" she murmured. Obi-wan shrugged. He still had not told her about the children.

Or about Bruck, actually, He did not want to worry her with that bit of news. After all, she had once known Bruck too. More personally than even Obi-wan.

How strained and odd was their shared past together. How many secrets they held individually. How different were their chosen destinies.

"That was a bit of an obvious answer," he pointed out, wondering what she was getting at. She did not normally point out the obvious. "Not so much as you would think. Where is the prince?" she asked. "Resetting his throne on the capital planet," Obi-wan replied, having received such information the day before.

Nava shook her head and sighed. "I don't know, general. I don't know. I sense something is amiss there," probably Bruck. "That is what everyone has been saying," Obi-wan agreed dryly. "But what could it have to do with the different leaders?" He asked.

"Are they all working for one? Is there a coup inside of the Sith order?" Nava asked. Obi-wan scowled, his brain working feverishly to keep up with her.

"You think some Sith are breaking off from Sidious," he guessed. "And are trying to gain Coptic as a suitable capital for whatever they intend to do with themselves. It has happened before, Obi-wan," it certainly had.

The Sith had destroyed each other, actually. Thus the rule of two had been created, and disobeyed to win the Clone War. But the Clone war was over, and the rule of two might have served Sidious better. "I wonder if we could use that to our advantage," he pondered thoughtfully.

"Eventually, I'm sure we will," Nava agreed. "For now, be more wary of the Sith leaders. My advice would be to capture them," of course it would be.

"And do what? Make friends with them?" he asked. Nava shrugged. "Everyone can change, Obi-wan. We did," yes, they had. They had changed much.

"True enough. Thank you for your help, Nava," he said. In truth, he had forgotten what in the universe he had called her for. She had given him good advice all the same. "My pleasure. I gave Padme some advice a few days ago," Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you?" he asked curiously, he could not imagine Padme going to anyone for advice or help. She did not seem to need it most times.

Nava nodded. "And almost gave her some information I'd rather she not know," About them, he assumed. "You know what they would detail," he cautioned.

Nava nodded. "I know. But she said something that has me thinking…" "No," her face turned into one of a rueful smile. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She demanded.

"Because before you said it, I was thinking it. I knew you would not be far behind me. No, Nava," he reminded her. They could not speak in whole sentences while on the simple comm. link. It could be compromised and spied on much too easily.

This was one secret that Obi-wan was sure they would take to their graves. Nava sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, of course. You are right, my friend. There is," she gulped. "Nothing to tell, anyway," he smiled wretchedly and nodded.

"Yes," he sighed. "Nothing at all."

They stayed silent for a moment then, absorbing this decision, which neither Jedi knew whether it was a cowardly or selfless one. After all, it was based on love and fear alike.

_ Everything in my life seems to be based on those two things,_ Obi-wan marveled bitterly.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and the air exploded with sound. Obi-wan hopped to his feet. "Well," he said coolly, as he used the force to sense out the area. The floor continued to shake with added bombs. He could hear the march of droids outside. "I suppose that can't be good," he looked back at his love.

"Goodbye for now, Nava. I have to make sure Anakin does not get everyone killed," he said. Nava smiled, and Obi-wan could tell it was strained. Each goodbye could be their last. And he knew she would not be able to rest until he called back.

"Of course, may the force be with you, Master Kenobi," her eyes shifted. "Be safe," she whispered before the hologram faded away. Obi-wan ran out of the room, maneuvering his way into the twisted, hollowed out space in the trees and even jumping from the tunnels and going around into the brush.

Finally, he came across the battle-zone, directly below his hiding place in the leaves. It appeared as though the droids had found the rebel base. They were at the roots of the tree, and climbing their way up. Clones and men stood in the branches above, shooting violently down at the invaders.

Obi-wan let out a sigh. And not even sunset yet at that.

With that thought, he jumped down from his perch in the tree and landed where most of the forces fighting the droids were situated. Standing among the shooting chaos with perfect calm and grace was Anakin, his hands folded behind his back as he eyed the droids with interest.

Obi-wan felt a wave of pride to have trained the capable young Jedi standing there. Beside him, Commander Onega was on one knee, his right eye pushed to the aiming tool on his rifle as he stared down at the droids, picking his targets.

Obi-wan landed beside Anakin with barely a sound. The young knight glanced at him, used to his sudden appearances. "I see they've found us," Obi-wan remarked as the fighting continued.

A fighter zoomed past them above their heads. The tree jolted with an extra bomb. Onega glanced up nervously. "Those fighters keep dropping those bombs and the whole forest will burn," he gasped. Obi-wan nodded, already having considered this.

"There's no maneuvering ourselves around this. We must stand and fight," he turned to Cody, who somehow had materialized behind him. Obi-wan still had no clue how he did that. "Commander, tell the cruisers to deploy all fighters," he ordered. Without response, Cody ran to do as he said.

"The women," Onega called, taking a wild shot. It hit its target. "The women and children here. Where will they go?" He asked. Obi-wan looked at Anakin. They both raised their eyebrows. The action was a whole conversation in itself.

"Send them to the top platform," Anakin told Onega. "It will be safer than being near the base or root of the trees. That is where the droids are aiming," they were trying to set the tree on fire, evidently.

Onega nodded and turned, talking into his comm. Link. Anakin walked behind Obi-wan leisurely. "If the tree catches fire, we'll all be trapped," he whispered against Obi-wan's ear, so closely that it tickled.

"That is the least of our problems," Obi-wan replied, his expression unchanged. He took out his binoculars and stared down at the battle. The clones were holding their own, but if reinforcements arrived, which Obi-wan could sense they were, then they'd have more trouble.

"Wonderful," Anakin groaned. "What else is wrong?" he asked. "I sense Bruck," despite not knowing anything of Obi-wan's relationship with Bruck, or about the villain in general, Anakin scowled in concern.

"Where?" he whispered. "Coming," and he had no clue how much it terrified Obi-wan to think of that concept. Bruck was coming.

That name would have sent a shiver up his spine and his skin to crawling when he was a youngling. It meant another beating, more bruises, more wounded pride, more taunts.

It meant more misery and doubt.

But Obi-wan was Jedi. These things meant nothing to a Jedi. Or, they were not supposed too. That made Obi-wan wonder what sort of Jedi he was, if he could feel and know these things which a Jedi was supposed to be immune too. He sometimes wondered if he was a true Jedi at all.

"Great," Anakin rolled his eyes with the drawl. "So, what do we do?" he asked. Obi-wan did not answer for a moment, instead ducked his head as a section of tree crashed to the ground beside them. Several rebels and clones screamed as legs and arms were crushed beneath the massive weight of the bark.

"You take care of the battle. I'll handle Bruck," He said. Anakin immediately shook his head. "No, you stay here with the battle, and I'll handle Bruck," he argued.

Obi-wan used the force to slowly lift the heavy piece of tree. Anakin extended out his arm, helping to lift it. As usual, his hold on the force was astonishing.

"Leave you with Bruck? I think not," over his dead body would he leave Anakin to face Bruck. At least not without him. Or, not even that.

"Well,_ I'm _not leaving _you_ with him," Obi-wan turned to Anakin, about to remind him that currently they were fighting a battle and as such had no time to argue about this. But what he saw in Anakin's eyes surprised him. It was not defiance but fear.

_His dreams. _

"Anakin," he said softly but firmly. "I'll be alright," Anakin shook his head, and grabbed his arm. "I won't take the chance, not with your life," he hissed.

Obi-wan pursed his lips, giving Anakin the glare that had silenced him as a youngling. A pity it hardly ever worked anymore.

"Let go of your fear. I don't plan on dying today," he instructed. "That doesn't matter. I won't let you go alone. We don't know what he can do," oh, yes, Obi-wan did. He knew it well. Too well. He could break and hurt and destroy every moral he had ever been taught in the Jedi temple.

He could enslave people. He could bully those younger than him. He could make even the great _Negotiator_ fearful. Bruck could very well do many things, and that was why Obi-wan wanted to go alone. To be the only one to get hurt, if these things did happen.

"_You_ don't know what he can do. Which is why you need to stay here. I won't argue with you right now, Anakin," not when lives were at stake. Arguing was what had gotten people killed before.

Obi-wan would not make the same mistake twice. "I agree. I'm coming with you." A stupid idea.

"And who will lead?" he demanded sharply, jerking his arm free of Anakin's grip. Anakin looked back at the line of brave men and loyal clones standing before them, shooting down at the advancing droids.

Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-wan saw a slim shadow jump from the security of a droid fighter and plummet towards the platform where the women and children were.

He gave a start. Not more children.

He looked at Anakin, who had noticed the same thing. Cerulean eyes met his, desperately debating. "Let me go," Obi-wan whispered, the tone meaning to remind Anakin of the conversation they had had a year ago when Ahsoka had been captured by Sith. The one about letting go of _attachments_.

Anakin nodded miserably, understanding. Before Obi-wan could turn to leave, however, his arm was once more grabbed in a steely grip. "Don't take any risks, master," Anakin hissed in his ear, as if he did not already know this.

"I won't lose you too, do you understand me? Don't you dare leave me," attachment. But again; who was Obi-wan to condemn?

Obi-wan put a hand over the one squeezing his arm. "I promise," he whispered. Anakin relaxed a bit, and the turmoil in his eyes settled.

Anakin nodded and released his arm. Obi-wan pushed his way back to Bruck. Back to the past.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

_ "I promise,"_ Anakin wondered if he would regret trusting those words.

His dreams flashed in front of his eyes as he watched Obi-wan run away. Something in his stomach rolled. The force screamed several different definitions of danger in his heart.

He turned away. He would, as always, just have to trust that Obi-wan knew what he was doing and who it was he was fighting.

Anakin did not know the latter. He took out his lightsaber, trying to banish the concern lilting his soul. _"There is no emotion, there is peace." _But there was emotion.

_"Why won't you help me? Ani... Anakin, please… I need you…. Ani… Ani…" _He could hear the begging voice of the husk that had been Obi-wan in his dream.

The same panic he had felt that night reverberated in his mind again. He would not, could not, fail again. He couldn't lose Obi-wan too.

Sucking in a trembling breath, Anakin looked around at the clones who stood beside each other as brothers, and saw their brothers fall and die each day, _his_clones.

He had to brave this for them. He had to fight and lead for them. And for Obi-wan? He would do as his friend had said. Obi-wan had never let him down, never given him a promise that he could not keep. Not yet.

Anakin would not stop trusting him now.


	30. A second time

~Obi-wan's POV~

Unsurprisingly, Bruck was trying to flirt with the trembling women above. Waving his lightsaber above the head of their children was a very odd and cruel way to flirt with a woman in Obi-wan's opinion, but Bruck seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

_Same old Bruck. _

Obi-wan skidded to a stop in the open doorway of the platform where he and Anakin had spoken together a mere few nights before. He stared at the scene before him, disgusted and furious. Yet terror kept him at bay.

Bruck had lifted a child with the force and was holding her over the edge of the platform, the young child screaming with horror as she looked down at the battle below. Several blaster bolts sizzled past her blue face.

The mother was on her knees at Bruck's feet as the others crowded around him, offering compliments and begging at his mercy. The unification of these women was remarkable.

Obi-wan knew many a planets where the other women would have encouraged Bruck to kill the child if it meant saving their own.

"Bruck," his voice was as calm as he was not. "Release her. You're here for me, not them," Bruck looked up from where he had been focusing on the bare shoulder of one of the women before him. Upon seeing Obi-wan, he smiled pleasantly.

"Obi-wan!" He laughed. The women glanced at him hopefully. Obi-wan gave them a reassuring nod. "Give the child back to its mother, Bruck. So we can finish what we started," It _was_ time for Obi-wan to finish what he had started.

The job that he had despaired over for decades.

"You are quite the general aren't you? Still ordering your elders around. Don't I get a hug, old friend?" Obi-wan only glared. "I suppose not. Here," he pulled the child back and handed it to the mother boredily. A spark of hope grew in Obi-wan. Perhaps Bruck was not all the way gone.

All of a sudden, though, the force rippled. With a smile of pure revenge driven malice, Bruck pushed the women and children from the thirteen-story platform with the force.

"No!" Obi-wan dove for the edge, already calling the force. He landed on his stomach, his upper half hanging off of the edge. With a grunt, he slammed his own force power against the group of falling innocents. They were rocketed back into a small cave on the side of the tree. He had saved someone, at least.

Obi-wan lay there, wondering at his luck. If he had arrived two seconds later… He shook his head and stood.

* * *

~Bruck's POV~

A breeze flew by, whipping Obi-wan's hair as he faced against Bruck. In the background of the mid-day sky, fighters (both Republic and Empire) rushed past the tree, dropping bombs and swirling round each other like a flock of agitated scavenger birds. In truth, the Jedi was relatively handsome.

"You eyes are the same," they still had the same spark of defiance; they were still determined, still unyielding, yet afraid. Nonetheless, something else had changed. They were wiser, certainly.

Obi-wan's eyes held secrets that Bruck suspected he would never tell. They foretold pain that even Jedi of the past had never been through. There was joy there, hidden behind the depths of defiance and sadness.

And power, it was whispered in his every muscle. In every smooth move and gesture. His eyes were locked unto Bruck's, his small lips pursed into a permanent show of childish stubbornness that Bruck knew so well.

_ "I won't surrender, Bruck." _

"So flattered that you should notice," Obi-wan quipped sarcastically, pulling out his saber with poise. Ah, sarcasm, a strategy inherited from Tahl.

"How's Nava, by the way? And Bant and Garen and Siri?" he asked conversationally. Obi-wan's jaw clenched. A tiny gesture, but Bruck noticed it.

"Nava is fine. Still a valuable friend. The others have been killed in the last battle, which I'm sure your proud to have been a part of," the Last Battles? Bruck had not been in those, actually, but he wished he had been now. And Nava….

_ "What's wrong, Bruck? You seem melancholy today!" He looked up into brown eyes as agile fingers carefully messed with her thick black curls. He smiled at his one true friend. She would never betray him; never take away what was his. Because __**she**__ was his. His best friend. _

"I see. You appear to have prospered, little one. I should think the masters would have seen you for what you are earlier. A Shame," he sighed.

Obi-wan stopped and a strange, sad smile played on his lips. "And what am I, Bruck?" he asked softly.

Bruck flourished his saber lazily. "Obi-wan the corps child," he sang quietly, the old name sliding off his tongue with fondness. "Obi-wan the worthless child," as he had added as a child. Obi-wan lunged. He had been distracting him, Bruck realized. That or he had been afraid.

There was no fear in his fighting, however. He was a master at what he did; Bruck had to admit. Where he had brute strength, he did not use it, but rather his quick mind and feet. He avoided at the same time as attacking.

He fought without emotion or expression, but with powerful strokes and immovable feigns. The force flowed within him as easily as water flowed into a pond.

What rage Bruck flung at him, instead of Obi-wan absorbing it like a blow, as he had done as a youngling, he let it flow through him and out.

Bruck laughed bitterly, and felt tears sting at his eyes. He was _still_ second best.

"I'm proud of you, Obi-wan," he rolled under his feet. Obi-wan did a back-flip, putting space between them again. "You have become quite the warrior. I can no longer just hold you down and hit you, now can I?" No more could he be stronger.

"I've had many years of practice, traitor," Obi-wan replied calmly. Bruck snorted and ducked out of the way of a swing. He propelled himself to the left, avoiding falling off the edge of the platform. There was only so much room.

"Have you? Well, so have I, my very young enemy. So have I."

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"The droids are turning back, sir!" Rex called. "We have them on the run!" Onega celebrated from next to him. Anakin only glanced at him, still deflecting the blaster bolts aimed at the heads of his comrades. By now the droids knew better than to try and shoot _him_.

They were trying to isolate him from any help.

It did not matter anyway; they were falling back. The fighters in the sky rushed back towards wherever they had come from.

Anakin made a mental to tell Rex to do a planetary scan to check where their base was. He glanced back at the base of the tree, which they had strayed a few feet ahead of.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow pass overhead. A blue lightsaber clashed against a red one_. Obi-wan._  
Well, since the droids were falling back...

_ "Don't let me die here! Anakin, please help me. Please, save me. I need you. Ani, please, I can't take anymore!" _The reminder of Anakin's dream was enough.

He glanced back at Onega. "Do you think you can handle it from here?" He asked. Onega glanced up at the two lightsabers barely distinguishable above.

"Go," he replied with a wave of his hand. "It does nothing for us if one of you dies," Ignoring that comment, Anakin raced up to the platform.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

Bruck, indeed, had had many years of practice. He was almost undefeatable. He was fast, and powerful. And rage pushed him beyond his limits. Obi-wan was watching his own.

"Are you afraid, Obi-wan?" Bruck goaded as they locked sabers once more, pushing with all their might against each other. "No," "_yes, you are. You are desperately afraid of him, but you will not let it get in the way of what you think you have to do alone."_

Qui-gon corrected, finding it hauntingly helpful in his confounded mind to tell Obi-wan this _now_."I never was," _"that is a lie, Obi-wan. You have always been afraid of him."_

"Your forces are turning back, Bruck," he quickly changed the subject as they pushed each other back in unison. "Can you defeat me alone?" Bruck continued.

"I've done it before," he pointed out. _"You never defeated him. You thought you did. But Obi-wan, did you ever let it go?"_

Qui-gon was so unhelpful. _Whose side are you on?_ He thought, frustrated. _"Yours, my friend. It is why I tell you these things." _

As usual, he made no sense. He enjoyed it, Obi-wan knew he did. The Jedi loved confusing people. Obi-wan felt a hard packed knuckle slam into his left cheek. His neck snapped as he was catapulted backwards.

"Blast!" he muttered as he landed near the edge of the platform. "That feeling was familiar," Bruck said, coming nearer. "I bet," Obi-wan mumbled, scrambling to his feet.

He could not let his focus lapse again. He had promised Anakin that he would come back. He would not break that promise. Not now.

"Will you accept your defeat now, little prodigy?" Bruck wondered, advancing on him like a wild cat. "Not then and not now," _"I always did admire your courage,"_ Qui-gon whispered fondly.

_ A gift I inherited from you, my master. _

Bruck circled him warily. Obi-wan stayed rooted to the spot, staring at him without expression. Sweat poured down his forehead. His chest heaved with tiredness. Bruck watched him with unexhausted amusement.

Out of the blue, though, before either enemy could attack, Anakin vaulted out from the bushes above Bruck. Bruck turned, his lightsaber poised. Obi-wan inhaled sharply as Anakin and Bruck's sabers collided.

Anakin did a flip over him and landed next to Obi-wan, unharmed. "Hay, Obi-wan," he said casually. "Didn't I tell you to lead the blasted troops?" he growled back, of all the times for Anakin to disobey him... Anakin shrugged.

"The droids are falling back. Onega said he could handle it," he explained Obi-wan was barely consoled. "And you _believed_ him?" He sneered furiously.

Anakin should not be here. If he got hurt, or if Bruck inflicted even a scratch on him, Obi-wan was not sure how he would react, and that scared him almost as much as Bruck did.

Anakin glanced at him. "Don't worry. He can handle things," he grumbled. "And just who is this, dear friend? You did not tell me we'd have another visitor!" Bruck called over, looking at Anakin curiously. Obi-wan had the urge to step in front of Anakin, if only to shield him from Bruck's probing stare.

"Friend?" Anakin asked curiously, glancing at Obi-wan. Obi-wan did not look at him. He could not. He had to pretend that Anakin wasn't there.

"I wanted to surprise you. Now, I say this once more, Bruck. Just surrender," it felt odd to be in opposite roles. Once, it was Bruck who had said this to him.

"I don't think so," and of course Bruck would quote him. He saw a flash of red as Bruck launched himself into the middle of him and Anakin. He was trying to separate them. It worked. Anakin dodged left while Obi-wan rolled to the right. They both stood, ready t defeat Bruck.

The fight was on, then. The three of them dodged and smashed sabers against each other. Despite the fact that he was outnumbered, Bruck was gaining the upper hand.

And Obi-wan wondered why every time his friends had come to his recue as a youngling, Bruck had not hurt them too.

Finally, seeming to notice that he was going to lose eventually, Bruck slammed a foot into Obi-wan's stomach. _That was so not fair,_ Obi-wan thought as he was chucked back.

His body rolled off the perimeter of the platform. He grabbed the hard edge, hanging on for dear life.

Above him, Anakin let out a growl of rage. "You're going to regret that, Sith," he sneered. Obi-wan sighed, he would have to give Anakin another lecture on anger it seemed.

"Don't be so sure, young Jedi," the force swirled. Obi-wan pulled himself up unto the platform just as Bruck slammed a foot down on Anakin's right ankle, holding him in place.

Anakin ducked the lightsaber that arced against where he had been ten seconds before. That did nothing, though, to soften the strain on his ankle. Bruck flashed behind him. Anakin turned.

"ANAKIN!" Who had already fallen to the ground, his boot starting to stain red with blood from his disfigured foot. Anakin groaned. Obi-wan gritted his teeth.

No one-absolutely _no one_- hurt his friends. And _especially_ not Bruck. Fury propelling him on, he rushed at the Sith.

Only to slash at air. Bruck was above him by the time Obi-wan made it to the spot he had been in. "Goodbye old friend!" Bruck called cheerily, waving as the droid fighter he had jumped on sailed away. He had won _again_**_._**

"Until we meet again, Master Kenobi!" And so Obi-wan had failed a second time.

* * *

Okay, to tell you the truth, I really should not have posted this. I should have left you to die and suffer another few days; but at the moment I'm bored and had nothing better to do but homework, and that isn't any fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Queen Yoda


	31. The crimes in the name of justice

~Intrepid's POV~

"How many are out there?" Intrepid jumped, surprised out of her wits as a figure appeared out of the shadows behind her. The dark sky outside brought in darkness, as if the force were warning her about the future.

Chilling rain spattered the top of the house and compound alike, making musical dances as large droplets made indents in the rooftops.

Thunder boomed in the atmosphere and occasionally lightning snaked its way down from the sky in blue streaks. The weather was depressing.

Intrepid turned in her seat. The room she was currently in had no official name. Different people called it different names. Intrepid called it whatever the next person did.

It was a small, triangular room at the top of the Rebel Base. The console board in front of her flashed with numerous colors. The air was warm and dry.

Yet she spent a majority of her time here, because it was so quiet. As such, she had been falling asleep when Lux had come in.

"How many what?" She asked, rubbing her sore eyes. "Younglings," Lux replied, not moving. Intrepid cocked an eyebrow at one of her best friends. She could sense that Lux was melancholy.

She shrugged. "We have no clue. There is no way to predict how many children are force sensitive. Which ones will survive. Which ones Sidious will manage to track down and murder," she answered, studying him. Lux sighed and looked out of the wide windows.

"Will you ever take on an apprentice?' Lux suddenly asked. Intrepid blinked. "Every Jedi takes on a Padawan," she pointed out.

"But do you _want_one?" He asked. Intrepid was silent for a moment. "That's like asking me whether I want an extra arm, Lux. There are consequences and there are advantages to it," she finally settled with.

Lux's mouth quirked up in a smile. "How is asking you whether you want an apprentice or not asking you if you want another arm?" He inquired.

"I have no clue," Intrepid admitted, after thinking about it. That had been a very poor analogy. "But you get my point. I don't know if I want one or not. I'll probably get one anyway," she said.

Lux nodded. "That is what Ahsoka said," he agreed. Intrepid felt a flash of horror. "Don't tell me that Ahsoka and I are thinking_ alike_ now?" she gasped.

That got a laugh out of Lux. Intrepid grinned, glad she had accomplished her goal. "Okay, Lux. Enough stalling. I can sense your sadness. What's wrong?" She asked. Lux was silent.

He crossed his arms. "I don't want to talk about it," he said softly. "Too bad. Come here and sit," she patted the seat next to her and returned to her work of finding future younglings for the Jedi Order. If he listened then he did, if he did not then he did not.

Lux did. With another sigh, he walked over and plopped himself down next to her. He put his elbows on his knees and slouched over, looking at the console somberly.

Intrepid glanced at him. She had rarely seen Lux so pessimistic. Usually he was confident, brave, thoughtful and open. The fact that he was not now concerned her.

"Don't tell me you have mood swings when its starts raining," she started. Lux shook his head wordlessly. "Then what in the blazes is the matter? You look as if you're going to die tomorrow," she informed him. Lux ran a hand through his hair in stress.

Despite the fact that he was nearly a grown man, he had picked up some traits of the people he spent a good majority of his time with. While most people copied Obi-wan, he had adopted some of Anakin's habits.

"I… It's just… I don't know," he grumbled. Intrepid stopped staring at the screen to stare at him with compassionate green eyes.

The force gave her the answer that Lux could not say himself. The unifying force had its perks.

"Today is the day your mother was murdered by Count Dooku," it was not a question. Lux nodded miserably and bowed his head.

Intrepid put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lux," she said softly. Lux nodded and looked up. His face was streaked with tears. "It's hard. But I find a way past it every year. Why not this year?" He asked.

Intrepid smiled bitterly. "It gets harder every year," she reminded him. Lux nodded. "I know," he groaned. Intrepid looked down, wondering what she could day to make him feel better.

_ "Sometimes, Padawan, people don't need Jedi but people,"_ Nava had always told her. "I saw it, you know," Lux mumbled so softly that Intrepid had to strain to hear.

"I was with her when the droids came in. I knew something was wrong. I could _feel_ it," Intrepid remained silent, knowing he would go on if he wished.

Something moved in the doorway, Intrepid glanced up to see Ahsoka standing where Lux had been. The senator's son did not see her.

He went on, every word he said drowned in pain.

"She never saw it coming. Never in a million years would that be something we ever worried about, we were unprepared and unarmed. There were droids everywhere. We were used to them. They did not even say anything before they shot. All three of them shot her, and I saw the bolts go through her heart before she sunk to the ground. Then they just walked out," a tear dribbled down his nose and to the ground. Intrepid put a hand on his back. Ahsoka stayed in the doorway, her eyes shining with tears.

"They walked out, Intrepid. Without a word, as if nothing had happened. They left, and I knew then that it was Dooku. I ran. I was so confused and afraid that I ran past my mother. I left her there, not even knowing if she were alive or not. She could have been, Intrepid. I could have saved her," so that was what was ailing him. Guilt.

Intrepid was silent again, at a loss for words. How could you comfort something like that? What could one say? What would help him? "It is done now," what one of her teachers would have told her.

Ahsoka's glare of disapproval burned her forehead. _Why don't you come in here then?_ She snapped through their bond helplessly. _He came to you, not me,_ Ahsoka replied.

Intrepid sighed. She was not good at things like this. "I know," Lux mumbled. "But I can't help but feel guilty," Of course he could not.

"I don't think that will ever change," Intrepid said slowly. "But Lux, she would be proud of you," she glanced up at Ahsoka hopefully.

_ Better? _

_ Yes, keep going. _

"I was a coward to leave her there. My-" his voice cracked. "My own mother. At least my father died an honorable death. But I left her there. And the mistakes I've made after…" Intrepid interrupted.

"The mistakes you've made have led you here. To us. They have led you to a new family," she told him. Lux chuckled bitterly. The sound that emerged from his throat reminded Intrepid of a dying man's last cough. A burst of lightning lit the sky.

"Family? What family? Jedi cannot love. They must have no name, no family, no attachments, remember? This is a group of friends that I've been allowed into out of kindness, not love or acceptance," Intrepid inhaled sharply. Was that what he thought of the Jedi? Of _them_?

That Anakin, Padme, Obi-wan, Nava, Intrepid and Ahsoka were merely friends? A group of Jedi who had decided to live together out of habit, and had allowed Lux into their circle because it was not the Jedi way to turn him away?

He had a point.

That, at first was what they were. What they had done. "At first," she relented; glancing up at Ahsoka's furiously shocked expression.

Now Intrepid knew why Lux had come to her instead of Ahsoka. Ahsoka did not see the words under the ones he had said. She did not see the truth in what he had said.

"That's what we were, Lux. That is how all Jedi were at first. But it isn't what we are now. After three years in this war together, do you think we are only friends? Padme and Nava do not stray from each other's sides. Anakin and Obi-wan are basically twin brothers if you look at it. And us," she glanced up at Ahsoka.

"We're kind of like…" she tugged at her head-tail, thinking about it. Lux grinned. "We're _something_," he guessed.

"That's it. We are something new. Some other familial connection thingy. Three peas in a pod, I believe they say," She continued lamely.

_ Oh, wow, Intrepid, you've gotten so sentimental that your even using __**similes**__ now,_ Ahsoka droned.

"Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, Lux. But we're no ordinary Jedi," she chuckled, ignoring Ahsoka's comment. She was not _good_ at things like these. "We're something new," all of them.

"And you**_ are_** a part of this family of new things. You eat dinner with us every night; you hear our plans and see us grow. Jedi do not tell someone that they're loved, Lux, they just show it. Simple as that," she gave a small a shrug.

Lux sighed and pulled at his long brown hair. "I don't feel better. Thank you for trying though, Intrepid," he groaned.

"Did I at least convince you?" He sat, thinking. "Yes," he admitted. "I realize it now. If I were not a part of the family, then you all would not show me as much. And you'd tell me as much too," he added. Intrepid smiled.

"Yep. I know I can't make you feel any better or worse about your mother's death, Lux, but I know what can," she said. Lux eyed her curiously. Intrepid gestured to the console.

"This is why Jedi help others. Because if we don't, then we have no reason to live, no reason to forgive ourselves for the horrible things we have to do. Without his obligation to others, a Jedi is nothing. You do not have to be force sensitive to be a Jedi. Come help me. Come make up for the mistakes that you've made." she suggested. Lux' eyes lit up. "You think I can?" He asked, sitting bolt upright.

"Those who stop believing in redemption can never be redeemed for their disbelief," Intrepid replied mystically. Lux blinked. "So is that a yes or not?" He demanded, irritably.

"Yes, Lux," Intrepid answered, struggling not to roll her eyes. If they had been forced to understand it as younglings, then the rest of a Jedi's life would have been much easier, and the easy way was as dangerous as anger…

"Personally, I don't think you need to make up for anything, you did what any other person would have done. You could not have known. But if you want redemption and justice, come get it. Devote your life to it," she patted the console. "Help a sister out," she added as an afterthought. It was getting lonely up here.

Lux turned to the console energetically, a wide smile suddenly on his face. "You're right! By doing this, what my mother and father would have wanted, I can get rid of the guilt! I can be forgiven!" He cheered. Intrepid was not sure that helping others would alleviate the guilt, but he was on the right track.

"Right," she chirped cheerfully. "Intrepid you're a genius! I never thought of it that way, I was just content to be miserable on this day and go with whatever life threw at me. But I can make up for it!" he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Intrepid wiped at her face in revulsion.

"You're the best friend ever! Get in here, Ahsoka, and stop eavesdropping. Help a brother out," Intrepid laughed as Ahsoka emerged out of the shadows.

Ahsoka smiled and gave her an appreciative nod. _Good job,_ she praised. Intrepid smiled. _Only doing what I do,_ she replied.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Lux. "We can all redeem ourselves for our deeds," she said, squeezing Lux's hand. "I have things I've done and so does Intrepid. We'll work ourselves back into justice together," she offered. Lux grinned at her.

"Actually," Intrepid piped up knowingly. "We're already working for justice. We just need to find forgiveness. We need to work to forgive ourselves for the crimes we've committed in the name of justice."

* * *

Well, wasn't that poetic? In truth, I'm sorely disappointed in all of you. I've gotten no more reviews. Have you left me to smother and _die_ in lonely agony, loyal companions? Don''t tell me that my stories have become...Ugh, I dread to say it...Boring?! No, never, I won't believe it (Being overly dramatic here) Anyway, I'm working on a new chapter for one of my other flicketts, and in case I haven't drilled it hard enough into your heads, _read those two short stories_!

~Queen Yoda


	32. The duty of one man to another

~Anakin's POV~

"Anakin! Blast it, what happened to your ankle?" Rex gasped as he ran up, his brows scrunched in worry. Anakin was in too much pain to answer.

Still very angry Obi-wan, though, replied: "his disobedience and utter lack of common _sense_ happened, Captain," came the cold answer.

Anakin rolled his eyes. He knew that Obi-wan was more angry with Bruck and himself than Anakin. But could he be grumpy when Anakin wasn't in a haze of agony?

"I see," Rex cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, put him down and let me see," Obi-wan, who had literally been holding Anakin upright, gently set him down. Anakin landed on his back, gasping for breath.

"Breathe deeply," Obi-wan snapped, none more calm now. Rex bent down to examine his ankle. Anakin looked around at the giant battle zone he had been in before.

Soldiers and clones were packing away their weapons, all talking about the recently ended battle and planning for the next attack. There would be one, guaranteed.

Across from him by a mere few feet, though, was Commander Onega. And he was sobbing. He was on his knees, a young woman's head in his lap as he sobbed into her chest. Anakin could sense that she was dead.

"One, two, three," Anakin, whose mouth had been covered by Obi-wan's hand, screamed in pain as Rex snapped his foot back into place. Evidently, it had been cracked backwards.

Searing agony rushed through him, making the world blur and go several different shades of maroon. Anakin moaned.

"There. Much better," Anakin glanced down at his bare foot, stained with blood and throbbing. "What did you do?" he grumbled. "We fixed your ankle back into the correct position," Obi-wan replied, calm now that he had finished his lesson disguised as help, kneeling next to him.

He put a hand on his chest relaxingly. "But Bruck still broke several bones in your foot. You are going to be off your feet for awhile yet, my friend," Anakin did not approve. "What? No!" he protested. But Obi-wan's eyes had fallen on Onega. "Captain," He called. "Is the commander hurt?"

Rex looked up from swiping Anakin's blood off his fingers and scowled. His eyes were sad. "No, General Kenobi. His wife was killed in the battle. She was pregnant," Anakin inhaled sharply.

Obi-wan's face sunk. "How?" He asked softly. "She was at the trees base, sir, trying to drag a wounded soldier out of the line of fire. She was hit and died upon impact. The baby was probably crushed inside of her," Rex replied with a shake of his head.

Anakin felt a pang of sympathy in his heart. He closed his eyes, sorrow filling him. What if that had been _Padme_?

Anakin, despite his pain, sat up. "I'll go to him," he said immediately. "No," Obi-wan stood. "You are hurt, Anakin, and losing too much blood as it is. Rex, take Anakin back to our quarters. Have Bullseye look after him," Anakin gawked. "What? No!" he repeated.

"This is not up for debate, Anakin," Obi-wan said stringently, turning blazing blue eyes down to Anakin, who by no means was silenced.

"What about Onega?" He needed to go help him, because if that were him; he would need help. He would need so much support that no one seemed to know how to give Onega.

"Don't worry about him," Obi-wan answered, his eyes softening. "I'm going to help him," oh, no. Anakin cleared his throat, wondering how to word this.

"Master, this requires…. A delicate touch," he gulped softly. Obi-wan smiled and crossed his arms. "Which I don't possess?" he asked. Anakin was glad he had taken it as a jest.

"You possess kindness, Obi-wan. Not delicacy. I think I would be better suited to help him since I actually have a _wife_," Anakin suggested. At his words, Obi-wan's eyes crammed with despondency. Anakin wondered what he had said.

"Yes, well, I doubt bleeding all over him and slurring your speech would do much help either, as much experience as you so obviously have. Take him away Rex," Anakin let out a huff as Rex put an arm around his waist and lifted him up.

"Try not to lecture him, Obi-wan!" Anakin called as Obi-wan walked towards Onega. Obi-wan gave a dismissive wave and knelt beside the grief stricken man.

* * *

Later:

Bullseye, it seemed, appeared to misunderstand the sentence 'look after him' as meaning that Obi-wan had wanted him to sedate Anakin while he checked his foot. Anakin woke up a few hours later with a very unhappy buzzing in his drug-infested mind.

He could make out voices a few feet away from him. He also noticed that he was quite warm, though he did not open his eyes. _Rex took me back to our quarters,_ he remembered.

The force, thanks to the drugs, was fuzzy, thus he could not sense whom it was that was talking. And their voices floated in and out of his hearing range as he fell into unconsciousness.

"She thought it would be a girl, I wanted a boy," that was Onega speaking, his voice husky with angst and tears. Anakin could sense his anguish and heartache acutely in the force, sitting in a pool around Onega.

"We made up a few names, stupid names, mostly, just to make fun," he sighed. "What if it had been a girl?" That was Obi-wan; his voice calming and warm. His familiar accent started to lure Anakin back into sleep. He struggled to stay awake. What were they talking about?

"I would not…Cared. I loved the name… For a girl… Baceline liked… she always did love odd names," Onega sighed, his words slurring in Anakin's mind. "Yes, Siri did too. She hated her own," Siri?

Siri Tachi? What were they talking about? "I don't know how I'll live without Baceline," that sentence had come out as a sob.

"You won't for awhile," Obi-wan agreed. Anakin sensed movement. A second later, Onega blew his nose. "But there… People who need you, Onega. That is… Got me through," something gently moved a piece of hair from Anakin's cheek. What was it?

"She was my inspiration, my all… Can't go on without…How can you live knowing…. And still fight?" Anakin hated sedatives, He always had.

How was he supposed to eavesdrop when all of the words came out slurred and in bits and pieces?

"I do because that is what….I put her wants above my own… You will too. But grief is not easy…. Not taste anything for days… senses will fade… World will seem dark every day… Everyone will look like a demon… But it gets better. Whenever you start... Give in… Think of her… and what life... Could have had… and work... Make sure others… The life that... Was snatched from you," Anakin had never heard Obi-wan speak this way before.

"I can't… Her memory… I can't think... Tears," he sounded on the edge of tears as he said this. "I know… Lock myself away...When I can… It was hard…. Jedi are not supposed to cry… The ones they lose… I did," what? Obi-wan could _cry_? Anakin was not aware that he even had tear ducts.

****_"I'm in so much pain,"_ that part came through, choking and desperate. This statement was followed by heartbreaking, ostentatious sobs. Anakin felt his face burn with shame. He should get up.

****Before he could open his eyes and offer comfort however, Obi-wan called out, "come here, my friend," Onega shuffled.

"Can't do it… Can't do it without her… How do I… When my soul is dead? Why even continue… Living? My life… Nothing… Her. I could have… But I was too slow…. How do I… A way past… Pain... Like this?" For some reason his sobs and pitiful questions were muffled, as if he had buried his face in fabric of some sort. Anakin struggled to lift his heavy eyelids.

"The Pain… Never go away. You will… Doubt yourself… Every day. You will carry…. Guilt for… Rest of your life. It will never leave you. But you…. Still move on, Onega… Perhaps… Love again. Nothing… Easy. Especially not… This. But I… Move on… You can too," Obi-wan assured him smoothly.

Onega continued to sob fruitlessly into whatever fabric he had stuffed his head into. Anakin finally managed to open his eyes, and what he saw shocked him.

Onega was clinging to Obi-wan in the same way that Anakin had not so long ago, his head buried in Obi-wan's shoulder and his long black hair in a tangled knot behind his head.

That was not shocking though. What was shocking was that Obi-wan was holding him as tightly as Onega was clinging to him, as if he could keep the man who according to the force, was falling apart at the seams, together and safe.

His eyes were overflowing with sad sympathy as he picked apart the tangles and matted curls in the grown man's hair and rubbed his back.

He was the very picture of Qui-gon, sitting there.

For a moment, Anakin wondered which had died on Naboo and which had trained him. Because this was not Obi-wan. Obi-wan did not do this with _him_.

He could barely stand a hug, much less this close display of intimacy. Anakin felt a hard ball of jealousy grow in his chest.

He wanted that close bond, that everlasting sense of trust. Force, Onega was close enough to Obi-wan's lightsaber that he could grab the weapon and run Obi-wan through with it. That went against Jedi training. Anakin wanted Obi-wan to go against training for _him._

After what seemed like a century of Anakin watching in resentment, Onega let go of his friend and sat up, wiping at his puffy, red eyes and sniffling. Obi-wan watched him worriedly.

"Are you… ready… Back out there?" he asked. Onega nodded and chuckled softly. "Think so. Thank you… Did not think… Jedi would understand. You… Helped me… Then you realize. Forever grateful…" Anakin let a slow breath.

"Very welcome… About time…" Obi-wan sucked in a trembling breath. _Not you, too, _Anakin pleaded, having heard enough crying. If Obi-wan broke down then Anakin would too.

"I spoke about… Again. Been far too... Long since… Spoken her name… Out loud. The pain…. Never go away. But it can… Better," he heard Onega sniffle before the two men stood. "Right. Better… To the troops," he agreed. Obi-wan snickered.

"Good man. I'll… With you. Anakin… Not waking up…. Soon. Stubborn oaf. And you're… To need… The support you can get… I'm at … Side," of course he was, he could be at _Onega's_ side.

"Thank you," Onega breathed as Anakin heard the door whoosh open. And without noticing the young Jedi he had raised staring at him go with begrudged eyes, Obi-wan left him in the dark.

* * *

~Rex's POV~

"Cody, ever think about getting a girl?" Rex asked, eyeing one of the women who walked past him. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He winked at her and she ran off, giggling.

Cody stared at him as if he had gone mad. "No, Rex," he said simply. "Ah, not even one of these girls? Not even one, Cody?" Rex asked. "NO, Rex," Cody repeated in a slow voice one usually reserved for someone stupid. "Why not?" Rex demanded.

"Why not?" Cody scoffed. "Because the only girl I've got is my duty. And that should be your only girl too," he informed him. Rex rolled his eyes and returned to polishing his weapon. "You have a crush on Intrepid, huh?" he snorted. "Shut up, Rex."


	33. The secret of Qyula

**_Two weeks later:_**

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Anakin, _please_ stop looking at me like that. You'll make me laugh harder!" Obi-wan scolded as he laughed.

"It's not funny," a sulking Anakin Skywalker, pouted, crossing his arms. The childish gesture made Obi-wan laugh harder, though Anakin did not seem amused for some reason.

"No, it's extremely funny," Obi-wan agreed. "What's so funny about it?" Anakin snapped. "Besides the fact that you're jealous of Onega? Your face is hilarious right now. You look like you're ten," Obi-wan replied, swiping away the tear that had dropped from his eye.

"I never said I was jealous of him..."

"No, but you said you didn't like how much I'm doting on him," Obi-wan replied, copying Anakin's words. "So what? I don't," Anakin grumbled.

"And why in heavens would you care, Anakin? What do you suppose we do? Plot different ways to kill you so that we can switch Onega into your place?" Obi-wan asked.

_ "Yes,"_ Obi-wan laughed again at the ridiculousness of that. He knew half of Anakin's jealousy was bred from being confined to their quarters for two weeks.

The other half was from the fact that while he had been in bed, Obi-wan had taken to partnering up with Onega to better lead the troops. Prime treason in Anakin's bored, frustrated mind.

****"I should think you'd be delighted to have someone who can take the quantity of lectures away from you," Obi-wan commented, sitting cross-legged before his flat on his back friend. "You give him my lectures?!" Anakin gasped.

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-wan laughed. "And I gave him control of _your_ troops and _your_ admiral and I gave him _your_ starfighter," He informed him.

Anakin's face had gone red with rage, but at the mention of his starfighter, his eyes flashed with deadly fury. Obi-wan was having a ball.

"Now, just you wait a minute. He can have my men, my ship and he can even have _you_, but you had better go back to that bridge and get that sleemo out of my starfighter this second, Obi-wan Kenobi! It's _mine_!" Anakin yelled. "I can't. He already crashed it," Obi-wan said with a shrug.

Anakin's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Obi-wan burst into laughter. "Tell me you're joking," Anakin threatened. "I'm quite serious, actually, Anakin," Obi-wan told him with a sheepish grin.

Anakin stared at him, his eyes smoldering. _"What are you doing to him, Obi-wan?"_ Qui-gon asked, suddenly appearing out of thin air. _"Me?"_ Obi-wan demanded, wondering why Qui-gon always blamed him for these things.

"Why, you little…!" Anakin let loose a string of curses in Huttese as he flung himself at Obi-wan. Obi-wan dodged out of the way.

"Language, Anakin," he reminded him with a chuckle. He had missed messing with his friend. He had not seen Anakin in days.

"That was mine!" Anakin exploded. "A Jedi shall have no… Anakin!" Obi-wan laughed when a very angry and muscled Anakin landed on top of him. _"Stop teasing him, Obi-wan. Anakin, calm down, you're too bored,"_ Qui-gon said, though his mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Alright, alright," Obi-wan snickered, not worried about the hand that was scrabbling for his throat. Anakin's eyes misted over. "You were joking?" he gasped.

"Of course, Anakin, I'd _never_ let him near your cherished starfighter," Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "He hasn't touched it?" Anakin demanded suspiciously. "Or breathed on it or laid his eyes on it," Obi-wan agreed soothingly.

Qui-gon chuckled. Anakin let out a breath of relief before he cringed. "Ow," he moaned. "Blast you, Obi-wan! My foot is killing me now," he accused. "That's your fault for trying to strangle me on behalf of your starfighter," Obi-wan countered. "No one touches my starfighter," Anakin mumbled.

"So you'd kill the man who raised you over it?" Obi-wan asked as Anakin shifted off him. "Yes. You, I can do without. But that starfighter is priceless," Anakin remarked, falling on his back dramatically, as if Obi-wan had honestly given him a heart attack.

"Of course it is," Obi-wan snorted, thinking of the bungled mass of wires and broken buttons under the said priceless ship's hull. "Okay, crisis averted. Qui-gon tell Obi-wan that I'm right," Anakin breathed, glancing at the ghost.

"About what?" Obi-wan wondered. "About Onega! You're spending too much time with him! What if he's a Separatist_ Spy_?" Anakin demanded.

Obi-wan smiled and looked at Qui-gon, who shook his head in amusement. "What if you're really a girl, Anakin?" Obi-wan requested.

He received a pillow in the face. "Then how did I get Padme pregnant?" The young man countered. "Force knows how you do anything," Obi-wan mumbled.

"What if you're an obnoxious, stubborn, pompous, vulgar Jedi scum?" Anakin snapped, though his temper had dimmed.

Obi-wan was waiting for it to fizzle out. "Then Yoda is a dog," Obi-wan replied casually. _"So true!"_ Qui-gon announced as both men glared at one another. They burst out laughing.

"There," Obi-wan sat on his knees next to Anakin. "Are you better now?" He asked. "Yes," Anakin sighed. He looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I'm being grumpy. I hate being stuck in here," he admitted the truth Obi-wan already knew. Obi-wan nodded in understanding.

"You won't be in here for too much longer," Obi-wan assured him. "Good, I'm dying. Aren't you tired?" he asked. Obi-wan shrugged. He had not stopped working in days, thus meaning he had not slept or eaten in days. However, he was always tired.

"Never mind, I know. You're always tired. How's Onega by the way?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan sighed. "He is as good as a grief stricken man can be. I'm doing all I can," Qui-gon looked at him with knowing sympathy. Obi-wan turned away, he did not want nor need pity.

Anakin sighed and leaned back. "My heart goes out to him. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to Padme," Obi-wan smiled sadly. "Of course," he agreed simply.

Qui-gon only sighed. _"I did not know either, Ani, I did not know either,_" with that he faded away. Obi-wan watched him go with disappointment. The room felt hollow now.

Anakin blinked and looked at Obi-wan in question. "Qui-gon and Tahl loved each other," Obi-wan explained. Anakin gaped at him before his eyes fell. "Oh. I wish I had not said anything," he murmured. Obi-wan chuckled and squeezed his shoulder.

Anakin's empathy was always moving. "Not to worry, old friend. They are together now; and perfectly happy as such," he said.

Anakin nodded and smiled. He laid his head back down, looking up at the branches above. A few stars twinkled beyond the leaves and vines.

"Have you ever loved, Obi-wan?" So was spoken the one question Obi-wan had always dreaded.

Obi-wan froze; it was a casual question, an innocent one. Anakin did not mean to hurt Obi-wan as much as he would. It was a question that Obi-wan should have had an immediate, obvious answer too, but he did not.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

Obi-wan was quiet a long time, much longer than Anakin had expected. He had not meant anything by the question.

It had been one in the long list of questions he had planned on asking Obi-wan when he got the chance. He had expected a simple answer. In all perspective, he had already steeled himself against the answer he expected, which was no.

He sat up, careful not to move his foot or leg, and peered at Obi-wan's face, dimly lit by their lightsabers. His master's face was as melancholy as Anakin had ever seen it. Anakin studied him, wondering what he would say.

"That's," Obi-wan cleared his throat. "A very problematic question, Anakin," because Jedi were not supposed to have attachments.

"I got married," Anakin pointed out, in other words saying that he did not care if Obi-wan had broken the code or not. Anakin had not been able to resist the temptation of it.

"Yes," Obi-wan scoffed, looking away with a rueful smile. "Yes, you did," somehow, he sounded slightly embittered.

Anakin's mind flashed back to something. "I heard you talking to Onega about someone, who?" He further asked. Obi-wan again, took a long time to answer. Anakin waited patiently.

At last, Obi-wan sucked in a deep breath. "I suppose it's about time I told you," he mumbled. Anakin did not answer.

Obi-wan looked away, and called his lightsaber to his hand. He held it, studying the pattern as if he had never seen it before.

"I've loved many people in many different ways," Obi-wan confessed softly. Anakin instantly wondered firstly how Obi-wan could lecture him against attachment and love then.

And secondly, if he was in that category of people that Obi-wan loved.

"I loved Tahl as my mother. Garen, Bant and Quin-lan I loved as sisters and brothers," Anakin cringed upon remembering that all five were dead. "I loved Qui-gon as a father. And there have been many girls whom I have loved," he smiled with a sickening acidity.

"Cerasi was the first. I left the Jedi Order for her and her lost cause for peace and equality," Anakin inhaled sharply, Obi-wan Kenobi, the perfect Jedi, had left the Order at one point?

"Her brother Wren was the first loyal friend I ever had. I saw them both die," he sighed and set his lightsaber down, looking up at the sky now. Anakin watched him patiently, he could hear the pain in his friend's voice. The same pain as Onega.

"And then, as I suspect you know, I did love Siri," Anakin jolted. "I _knew_ it!" He burst out excitedly, as if the woman were still alive. "I knew you liked her! I knew it!" Obi-wan did not seem to share his exhilaration.

Anakin cleared his throat upon noticing this. He had waited so long for Obi-wan to admit it that he had forgotten that Obi-wan had seen her die.

"But wait," he broke out. "Obi-wan, you saw Siri die. You saw her die, and you did not kill her murderer. That's not love," he told him.

Obi-wan snapped his head to look at Anakin. His eyes blazed with something close to fury. "Oh, really?"he asked darkly. Anakin refused to be cowed by Obi-wan's glare.

"No, Obi-wan, it isn't. If that had ever happened to Padme, I would have killed him, revenge or not, when someone hurts the person you love, you get angry," he explained firmly.

Obi-wan smiled lopsidedly. "And I suppose you think everyone loves as you and Padme love, hmm? Has it never occurred to you, Anakin; that different people love in different ways?" He asked.

Anakin scowled. "If you don't stand up for whom you love then it is not love," he repeated obstinately. Obi-wan sighed as if disgusted.

"Perhaps your right, Anakin. Though, I have a strong feeling your wrong. Anyway," he sat there, thoughtfully now. "I would have killed him had I known then what I know now," he nearly whispered. Anakin leaned forward, wondering what other secret would come with this story.

His oldest friend sighed and lay down on his back, as if he could no longer support his own bodyweight. Anakin watched him worriedly; he didn't want to _hurt_ his brother with this.

Yet he did not feel appropriate stopping him either. Obi-wan seemed to be going on of his own accord, as if he knew he needed to speak her name again. Just once.

"A few days after we brought Siri back to the temple and turned her over to the medics, Bant pulled me aside privately. She had examined Siri's body before she was to be cremated…." Obi-wan closed his eyes. Anakin could feel his pain in the in the force, it was as distinguishable as if a lightsaber were sprouting from his heart.

Anakin started to drag himself over. He wanted to help. Comfortingly, he put a hand on Obi-wan's arm. "Master," he whispered. "You don't have to…" But Obi-wan went on before Anakin could finish.

"Bant pulled me aside and… And told me that Siri… Before she died…." Obi-wan turned his head away. It did not matter; the damage was done.

Anakin had seen the tear run down his cheek. He squeezed Obi-wan's arm. Obi-wan sucked in another shaking breath in the dark. Anakin could see how badly he was struggling to keep his grip on his self-control.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," his voice wobbled. "I cannot go on," Anakin opened his mouth, about to tell Obi-wan that he understood, that he _did_, that it was all right. Nonetheless, the force answered Obi-wan's unfinished sentence, and for the first time in Anakin's life, he did not believe what the force told him.

"She was pregnant, wasn't she?" Anakin gasped, hardly believing the sentence that came out of his mouth. "She was pregnant with_ your_ child!" Obi-wan nodded wordlessly. Anakin stared at his friend, desperately grasping at his befuddled emotions.

Obi-wan, and Siri….? Anakin blinked and looked down, grappling with common sense. Obi-wan would never-**_ever_**- violate a woman that way without her full and complete consent, of that Anakin was absolutely sure. And Siri Tachi would never let herself be used in that way anyway.

And furthermore, neither of them could use the other. They could not use other people for their personal gain, much less each other; they had been friends.

So Obi-wan had loved her, even if he had done some things Anakin did not understand. There was no other way he would give up his virginity-or let her give away her own-otherwise.

And he had lost both his wife and unborn child, just like Onega.

No wonder the blasted fool had wanted to help him. Anakin was suddenly besieged with sorrow and guilt, as if he had been the one to lose his wife and child. Why had not Obi-wan told him?

"Obi-wan," he reached for him again. He could feel his friend's pain as if it were his own. Throbbing, pulsing agony years old. Heartbreak and remorse that flowed with every force stroke, every move of a muscle. _Every_ moment Obi-wan was alive, he was in unspeakable, excruciating pain.

"I'm sorry," Anakin choked, feeling his heart break as well. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He pulled himself up to Obi-wan and studied him with concerned eyes. He was nearly choking with the pain Obi-wan was radiating in the force.

Obi-wan did not answer was he so intent on gaining back control. His force signature ruffled, as if being searched through.

Finally, it flickered and the pain vanished from the force while it increased on the elder man's expression, leaving a fine sheen of sweat on Obi-wan's brow. Anakin buried his head against Obi-wan's side.

"I don't want you to keep yourself in pain," Anakin protested softly. Obi-wan chuckled softly. "Why do you sound like your crying?" He asked.

Anakin blinked, and realized he was crying. The pain had been that intense. "I don't want you to be in pain," Anakin replied. Obi-wan sighed. "The pain never goes away," he said. Anakin shivered, he imagined not.

"Force, Obi-wan, you had -have- _every_ reason to shut down, why didn't you?" He demanded. He would have. He would have given up on life forever. Anakin was not sure what he would do if he lost his family.

However, there had been stories of a few Jedi who had turned their sabers against their own chests. He suspected his name would be added to the list of folklores.

Obi-wan shrugged, as if they were speaking about the weather. "I had people who needed me," he retorted. "I had a newlywed couple to protect," Siri had died a year after Anakin and Padme had been wed.

"Bant's master died that week, so I had to comfort her. She was always more softhearted than me. There were missions to go on and council members who required every known miracle from me. I eventually just immersed myself in others, and it helped."

Anakin shook his head and looked up, flatly amazed. "I would not have been able to do it," he cringed. "Blast; and I was so _cruel_ to you that week as well. Remember? I yelled at you because I was angry that I had been caught trying to sneak out to the senate Building to see Padme on her birthday and you tried to give me a lecture on it," his own hurtful words stuck to his mind like burs.

_ "Why do you even bother anymore, master? You know I'm a burden to you, so let me go. You're a burden to me too," _He had been so young.

Obi-wan did not seem to mind. He opened his eyes, which were a desolate gray in the light. "Yes, well, words are less painful than blows," he was a liar.

Anakin knew fully well that words hurt more than anything else. Because words stuck to the mind like thorns.

Anakin sighed and ruffled his hair. "Do you think Siri knew?" he asked. "No. She would have told me," yes, she probably would have. "Could Bant tell whether it was a boy or girl?" Anakin further went on, carefully treading on his dangerous ground.

He would do anything not to feel that much pain from Obi-wan again. "It would have been a girl," a girl. His niece, his little sister, his godchild.

And she was gone. Obi-wan had watched her burn with her mother. _What is it like to burn your own wife and child?_ He wondered.

"A girl," he mumbled. "Force, that would have been so much fun. I would have been the best mentor ever. I would have taught her everything," he sighed sadly. Somehow he felt empty, as if this new information had taken a piece out of him.

"I' m sure you would have," Obi-wan agreed tonelessly. Anakin pulled himself up and laid down next to Obi-wan, staring up at the stars forlornly. "What would we have named her?" He whispered.

_ "We?"_ Obi-wan asked. "Yes. You know I would have been a part of the whole process. I think we should name her Anakin two," to Anakin's relief, Obi-wan laughed weakly. "Anakin two? Uh, no," he countered. Anakin let out a slow breath.

"Why not? No, don't answer that. It will end in a lecture. Let's see, new name. What_ are_ we going to name her?" he asked.

"You act as if she's still alive, Anakin," Obi-wan spat out. "Pretend she is. We should name her after Qui-gon," he pursed his lips, what name could be drawn out from Qui-gon?

"Qyula," Obi-wan whispered. Anakin glanced at him. "Qyula, huh? I like it. Qyula Kenobi. Yah, I like it a lot," he pondered. They were silent a moment more. Obi-wan nodded. "Anakin?" He asked after the moment was over. Anakin did not look at him.

"Hmm?" he asked. "I did love her," yes, Anakin saw that now. He _had_ loved Siri Tachi. "I know she loved you too," another possibility became apparent to him. Nava.

But Anakin did not say anything. He merely stayed silent and content next to his teacher. Another day, they would have that talk, Anakin was sure.

Tonight they celebrated and mourned the death of Qyula. Tonight Anakin offered the comfort he had been too blind and selfish to offer before.

"Obi-wan?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I know how much it costs you to do this every day,"

"I believe you do,"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For caring about me enough to do it,"

There was another silence before Obi-wan laughed again, happily and carefree this time, as if Siri's name had brought some relief into his pain stricken soul.

"I've long decided what my destiny is, Chosen One. It's to make sure you get to fulfill yours. As long as that is what I'm doing, I can live through any agony for a thousand years," A tear splashed down from Anakin's cheek.

And he vowed then that, one day, he would prove himself worthy of Obi-wan's devotion and friendship. One day.


	34. The itsy bitsy spider

~Nava's POV~

_ The spider seemed to be doing a dance. It shifted from side to side, studying its prey with unblinking eight eyes. It was larger then Luke when he stood up, much larger than spiders should have been. _

_ The mandables in the front of its mouth clicked together under ugly furs. It hissed at the shackled man as if it could smell his fear. Nava, for one, was staring at both of them. The man and the spider. _

_ But her heart did not hammer in her chest for the spider. But Obi-wan, who was shackled to the wall in front of the spider, sitting there as if a fresh platter of food laid there specifically for the arachnid. His arms were chained above his head, which hung limply. _

_ Yet his dark sapphire eyes were glued to the spider's every move. Nava could clearly see that he could not move. His body was bruised and cut, disfigured and bloody. He was at the mercy of the giant beast. _

_ Nava opened her mouth, about to distract the spider from her love. But no sound came from her throat. The spider hissed again, still assessing whether Obi-wan was dangerous to it or not. Obi-wan watched it warily but dully, as if he could not care less what it did to him. _

No!_ Nava wanted to scream. She took a step forward, about to stomp on it, kill it, slash it, something. But her foot went through the spider as if she were a ghost. _No! Obi-wan! Who has done this to you?

_Finally, coming to the conclusion that Obi-wan was of no threat to it, the spider scuttled over quickly, eyes still glued on its prey. Obi-wan turned his head away as it pounced and landed directly on Obi-wan's chest, scratching at his front. _

_ Obi-wan screamed as fangs sunk themselves into his neck. Nava screamed too. _It's a dream_, she thought desperately. _My Obi is fine. He's safe. Its not real._ And yet the dream continued. _

_ She could hear the spider as it ate from Obi-wan's neck like a baby suckled from its mother's breast, with ignorant greed and feral instinct. Thin drops of blood dribbled down her beloved's neck. _

_ After a moment, Obi-wan's body stopped moving. At that point, the beast decided that its prey was of no more use, and with its abdomen full of warm body fluid, it crept off Obi-wan leisurely. Rage curled in Nava's heart. _You horrible creature! How dare you hurt my darling?

_ Nava ran over to Obi-wan as the spider made its way up the wall and started to spin a web in the corner of his cell as if it had not just hurt one of the most honorable men the universe had to offer. _

_ As if it had not just taken the blood of a man who had shed it too many times to count in order to save too many people. As if it had just done some astonishing deed in the circle of life. _

_ She knelt next to him. There were two holes in Obi-wan's neck, still dripping blood, which had mixed with puss, and, had thus turned into a sickly orange-yellow color. Nava covered her mouth and reached out to help, but her hand went through Obi-wan. _

Oh, my beloved. My Obi-wan; who has done this to you? I'll make him pay.

_Nava cried out helplessly as Obi-wan groaned. The spider seemed to notice that its victim was not dead and stopped spinning. _

Don't you dare come over here_, Nava challenged, positioning herself in front of Obi-wan protectively. _I will kill you, you wretched monster. I'll destroy you for what you've done.

_ The monster did not see her. It only went back to spinning its web, keeping a wary eye on Obi-wan anyway. All of a sudden, there was a giant bong throughout the room of a lock being opened. A second later, the door which Nava had not noticed crept open. _

_A square of light fell on Obi-wan. He did not look up, but moaned. Nava shielded her eyes against the glare. The spider above hissed angrily and tensed in the corner above. _Who are you? _Nava thought. _I'll make you pay for putting him through this. Don't you know what you're doing to him?

_ Once her eyes adjusted to the glare, she saw who it was that had imprisoned and tortured her Obi-wan. It was Bruck. Nava gasped at the man she had believed dead for so many years. The man who used to be her best friend. _

_ Bruck smiled pleasantly and walked over. Nava tensed. "Well, Negotiator," he crouched, and ignoring the angry arachnid above him, tilted Obi-wan's head up. Nava watched, shaking with fury and crying with desperation._

_ "Don't hurt him, Bruck!" Her own voice from years earlier rang in her head. She mouthed it again, unable to speak. Obi-wan's eyes fluttered open and he coughed. Bruck swiped at the puss running from Obi-wan's neck. Obi-wan whimpered in pain. Nava let out a sob. _

Bruck! Stop!

_ "Come on, old friend, open those pretty blue eyes. Let me see if Torah was right about the side-effects," he tilted Obi-wan head up more. With a cry of pain, Obi-wan opened his eyes. Nava gasped when she saw them. They were glazed over with bluish-white film. _

_ He was blind. _

Obi! Force, no, not this. Obi-wan, I'm so sorry.

_Bruck laughed giddily. "Yes! She was right, then. Now," he leaned in more as Obi-wan's brows crinkled in panicked confusion. "I can't see," he mumbled. "Nope," Bruck agreed cheerfully._

_ "That spider poison made sure of that. Now, even if that pathetic excuse for a Jedi named Skywalker can come through on his threat and find you, you can never be a Jedi again," Nava slowly shook her head, horrified. _

_ A blind man could never be a Jedi. Never. _

Nava woke up with a scream. She sat up, a fine sheen of sweat covered her forehead and her chest heaved up and down with alarming panic.

"It was a dream," she gasped, and then stopped talking because that statement had come out as a sob.

"Master?" Nava jumped as Intrepid stuck her head in, her large green eyes worried. "Master, are you alright?" She asked, having sensed Nava's turmoil through their bond.

"Yes, Intrepid," Nava gasped, rubbing her eyes. She would not be getting anymore sleep. Not until she heard from Obi-wan again. "I'm fine. I just hope Obi-wan is too."

* * *

~Rex's POV~

"Rex? Good, what's happening?" Not even a hello before he orders a status report.

Captain Rex walked in calmly and looked around. As always, the space where the Jedi slept was perfectly spotless.

The only avocation was Anakin lying on his and Obi-wan's mats, his broken foot bandaged and the protective glove over his mechanical arm gone.

Rex had always been a bit freaked out whenever he saw Anakin's mechanical arm. Not that he showed it very often.

The blasted man probably took it as a sign of weakness. But the metal underneath it also always reminded Rex of General Grievous, the fiendish droid monster that Ahsoka had killed a year earlier.

The entire tree shook with new bombs. Droids marched below the canopy and Rex could still distinctly make out the sound a humming lightsaber. It appeared Anakin could as well.

"Nothing big, sir. The Empire sent more droids, this time with the real Sith leader to lead them. That's what General Kenobi is fighting," something in Anakin's eyes flashed.

"Is it Bruck?" He demanded. Rex blinked, taken aback by his harsh tone. "No, Skywalker. I said the _actual_ Sith leader, not Bruck," he said. Anakin settled back down.

"Okay. Do Obi-wan and Onega have it under control?" he wondered. "Last time I saw," Rex replied, kneeling down next to him. He placed an inconspicuous hand on his stun blaster, just in case.

Anakin noticed, and grinned wryly. "Let me guess, Obi-wan sent you here to make sure I stay in bed, right?" he asked. Rex gave him an apologetic wink and nodded.

Anakin sighed and laid back down, setting his hands behind his head. "And let me also hypothesis this, you'll shoot me if I try to get up, correct?" Again Rex nodded. Anakin groaned.

"And Obi-wan _knew _I wouldn't be able to mind trick you. Stupid, blasted no good politician," he growled, with some admiration mixed into this statement. Rex smiled.

He was well aware that Anakin could mind trick him if he wanted. It was the pure fact that he respected Rex too much to do it that stopped him.

* * *

**_Two days later:_**

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Blasted Jedi scum!" Obi-wan was rather impressed by how many times people felt compelled to call him that name.

It was impeccably popular for Sith to call Jedi that they did not like blasted Jedi scum. He watched as the Sith he had captured struggled in the strong hands of the clones. This battle had very nearly been a defeat.

They had been fighting for two days. And the droid army had grown wider and stronger with reinforcements several times during the battle.

Obi-wan honestly had no clue what force Onega had called upon, but it had given them the boost they needed and saved the day. Onega was a good man.

"What should we do with him, sir?" Cody asked as the clones struggled to hold the tussling man down. "Place him board the prisoners hold in the cruiser, commander," he instructed, surveying the battle-zone with the force. Dead bodies littered the branches under the tree.

The bodies of _his_ clones.

"And your cut?" He glanced down at his arm, which was sliced clean open. A bit of white showed through the bleeding flesh, implying that a few millimeters more, and he would have been without an arm.

_It would serve me right,_ he thought somberly. _Since I could not prevent Dooku from taking your arm, Anakin._

"I'll be fine, Cody," seeing his commander's bone-tired look, he added: "And I'll clean and bandage it, no worries," Cody sighed and shook his head with a wry smile.

He glanced up at the sky. The night sky twinkled with stars that he had not noticed before. With a sigh, he turned from the destruction the battle had caused and walked back into the safety of the Rebel base.

* * *

How long has it been since I last updated? I forget. All the same, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I am trying to slow down on the updates, because I'm not actually finished writing the story yet like usual... Oh, well.

~Queen Yoda


	35. See no evil, hear no evil, ignore evil

~Anakin's POV~

_ "Bruck, Bruck you coward!" His own voice from the past withered in his throat when he attempted to scream it again. Nothing came out of his parched throat but a croak of hot indignance as droids grabbed his tied arms and dragged him from his cell. _

_ "Where are you taking me?" He wanted to demand. But as before, his throat was too desiccated to say a word. The droids probably would not have answered him anyway. _

_ Anakin let out a dry cough and squinted as he was dragged outside. There were storm clouds overhead and the wind whistled ominously as he was brought out, helplessly tied and the force-restricting collar on his neck. _

_ Bruck, of course was standing in front of him suddenly. Anakin refused to look up at this slaver, the traitor to the Jedi, and kidnapper, the man who had beat him and tortured Obi-wan._

_ He glanced around, there were hundreds of droids in a circle around him. As if they were an audience. He guessed he was about to be executed. That was fine with him, he'd been having no fun anyway. But before he was to die, he wanted to know one thing. He wanted to know what was to become of his brother. _

_ "Welcome, young Jedi!" Bruck declaimed. The shuffling of the droids stopped, settling the air around in dead silence. Anakin still refused to look up at him. _

_ Bruck took a step forward, so close to Anakin that the tips of his boots were directly in his line of vision. If his throat were not so dry, then he would have spit on them. _

_ "Do you know why you're here?" No answer. Another gust of wind blew past them, moaning. "Of course not. I'll tell you anyway. We are gathered here to watch the execution of my old enemy," yep, his dying day. Anakin felt no fear at all. He was not afraid to die. _

_ "Bring out Obi-wan!" What? Anakin's head snapped up, his eyes desperate. They were going to execute Obi-wan? No, they could not. _

_ Anakin opened his mouth, but the only sound that came out was a dry croak of protest. Bruck was no longer looking at him. _

_ He was watching the wheeled platform the droids were pushing out. Four wheels supported a wood platform. On it was a long pole, parading from the middle vertically and at its base hay and other foliage was settled, as if kindling for a fire. It looked like something you would hang a prisoner from._

_ The gallows of death and despair. And to prove this point of despair, Obi-wan was tied to the pole, his head down and body disfigured. The only thing holding him up were the crude ropes he had been tied with. _

_ Anakin felt his heart jump into his throat. His breath hitched. Finally, the droids pushed the platform in front of Anakin; so that he was kneeling so close he could have reached out and touched Obi-wan's foot. _

_ Bruck grinned and Anakin's heart started to pound against his vocal cords. His brother looked up; his eyes were glazed over with some sort of white film…. Anakin gasped. He was blind. Despite this, though, Obi-wan stared straight at him, as if he could see Anakin in some other way without his eyesight. _

_ "Anakin," he whispered. Anakin's eyes filled with tears. He struggled to speak, to scream, to do anything to halt this execution. Bruck returned to Anakin, smiling pleasantly. _

_ "I once traveled to a planet that hated force-sensitive's, you see. They believed we are demons who only wreak havoc on the world. It was StewJon, Obi-wan's own home planet. I heard that for five hundred years, all babies born force sensitive were either burned or drowned before they could grow up. Until this man," he pointed to Obi-wan. _

_ "Came along and changed things. All the same, I saw many poles like this. Witchery poles, they are called. Grown Jedi were burned on these. I decided to follow the tradition of my old enemy's home planet, in last respects," Anakin stared, his breathing ragged. Bruck meant to…? And make Anakin watch? _

_ "NO," he managed to whisper desperately. Bruck only grinned, and the smile made Anakin wriggle in desperation to get away from it. He had to get up, get out of the cords that held him and get to Obi-wan before…_

_ Too late. Bruck nodded to one of the droids, who extended his arm. A flame-thrower stretched out from one of the electronic devices in its arm. Anakin let out a gnarled scream as the droid then shot out a plume of fire at the foliage at Obi-wan's feet. Obi-wan did not look away from Anakin._

_ "Die, demon witch!" Bruck laughed, exhilarated as the flames licked up from the brush and leaves hungrily. A single flame caught onto Obi-wan's pants. _

_ The elder man only continued to stare at Anakin, unfazed by death. He probably welcomed it. Anakin did not._

_ He thrashed his body in his ropes, fighting against the droids restricting grip. More flames caught on, climbing their way up. Obi-wan gritted his teeth and looked down at last, unseeing of the flames. _

_ He let out a cry of pain as it found his skin. The stench of burning flesh wafted down to Anakin, along with the heat of smoke and flames. _

_ A sob escaped his throat, compelled by horror. He could not watch. He wanted to beg Bruck not to do this, to take him, not Obi-wan. "Master!" Finally, his parched throat found its voice again. His voice was hoarse and reeked of terror and desperation, but it was a voice. _

_ Obi-wan, too, found a voice. And Anakin wished it had stayed silent. A scream escaped from his best friend's mouth. Anakin sobbed. _

_ Obi-wan thrashed and twisted, trying to escape the flames licking up his legs. The horror on his face was unlike Anakin had ever seen. _

_ "Bruck!" he cried out, managing to rip one arm out of his captors grip. He latched onto Bruck's hand pleadingly. "Bruck, please! Let him go! Save him!" he yelled in a croak of dry itch. Bruck looked down from the show with annoyance. "Do you mind?" He demanded, snatching his hand from Anakin's grip. _

_ "I'm trying to watch my victory!" he laughed comically. Anakin felt rage burn his heart. "Monster!" he spat dryly. "Yes," Bruck agreed, turning back. He crossed his arms, the flames dancing in his pupils. "I am."_

_ Anakin attempted to stand, to tear this Sith's head off of his shoulders, but he was yanked back down, weeping uncontrollably. He was furious, he was terrified and horrified, he was desperate and yet he knew there was nothing he could do. _

_ Obi-wan continued to scream as the fire found it way unto his waist and then lower stomach. The stench of burning flesh made his stomach crawl. _

_ The horror and disgust made his heart clenched and unclench. Anakin turned his head away and vomited stomach acid unto Bruck's shoes. Anything to distract him and save Obi-wan. _

_ "Obi-wan!" he cried out. "Anakin!" Obi-wan responded, still struggling. He twisted every which way; tears running down his broken face. "Anakin, help me!" He screamed. Anakin continued to sob. How could anyone do this?_

_ "No! NO! Obi-wan, I'm coming. I'm coming big brother. I'm coming! Bruck stop this! I beg you, save him!" He pleaded. Bruck did not look down, but grinned in response. Nothing rested in his eyes but enjoyment and revenge. _

_ "His time is at an end," Anakin shook his head. "NO!" He screamed again, the word ripped itself from his core. From his heart and brain and soul and every fiber within him that had had enough. _

_ Enough of pain and death and war. Enough of torture and horror and fear. He was __**tired **__of this. And it wasn't fair that Obi-wan should give his life in this way. It wasn't fair that Anakin should have to watch. _

_ He was not a man, because Obi-wan had raised him to be a man. He was not a Jedi, because Obi-wan had trained him to be a Jedi. _

_ He was not the Chosen One; because Obi-wan had lived in agony in order to see him through to save the universe. _

_ He was not a husband, because without Obi-wan, he and Padme would have been ripped apart long ago. He was not a master, because without Obi-wan, he would never have met Ahsoka. He was not a son, because Obi-wan was his true father. He was not a brother, because Obi-wan was his real brother. _

_ Without Obi-wan, he was __**nothing**__._

_ "Stop," he sobbed, bowing his head in defeat. "Stop. Force; please stop this. Obi-wan, I'm sorry," no one answered him. The droids watched with unthinking, uncomprehending minds as Obi-wan screamed and Anakin broke. Bruck was delighted. _

_ The flames caught unto his shirt, burning away the clothes and peeling away skin. Obi-wan's dropped to his knees, which had been burned to the bone._

_ "Stop," Anakin sobbed, knowing it would never stop. He would hear those screams for the rest of his life. He would never not feel this pain, this burning agony.  
_

_ He would burn with his brother forever. _

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

Anakin just would_ not wake up_**.**

It was if the boy were possessed. Which, Obi-wan suspected from the force signature he had felt upon entering the room that he was.

"NO! Stop it!" Anakin cried out gutturally, thrashing in his sleep. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and his skin burned as if on fire.

Obi-wan grabbed both of his shoulders, ignoring the pain that shot through him from his arm. Rex sat next to him, looking on anxiously, his shock and slight fear shone through the force though.

Obi-wan doubted he had ever seen Anakin like this. He had never seen the effects of the force, and the nightmares being a peacekeeper wrought.

"Obi-wan!" _Another_ dream about him? Honestly? "Anakin," he said loudly. "Wake up, Anakin," he shook him more urgently. Anakin only trembled harder, consumed by whatever demon had possessed his dreams. "Save him! Obi-wan; no, no! Stop this!" Force, _what_ was he dreaming about?

Obi-wan groaned in frustration. "Rex," he said. "Do me a favor and go check on Onega. He must be wondering why I'm not shadowing him," Anakin would not want his captain to see him like this.

Ever since the death of the children on the capital planet (and the telling off they had received in the aftermath of that) he had been fiercely protective and concerned about his army, and Rex especially.

The captain nodded and made a hasty retreat. Obi-wan sighed and sat cross- legged, eyeing the dreaming man with concern.

There was no waking him the easy way. Not with Bruck's control on his mind. Obi-wan could sense him as if he were standing in the room beside them.

Somehow, he had found a way to invade Anakin's mental shields and wiggle his way into his mind. It was not impossible, but difficult. If Obi-wan were not so infuriated, he would have been impressed.

Instead, he immersed himself into the force and latched on to his and Anakin's bond tightly. He felt the presence of his old enemy immediately. _What are you doing here?_ He demanded furiously.

Bruck's surprise materialized in the force. _Obi-wan! You shouldn't invade people's minds_! He fake admonished. Obi-wan let out a breath, trying to control his quivering rage.

_ You are not welcome here, Bruck,_ he replied coldly. _I was only giving him a warning ahead of time,_ Bruck said innocently.

_ You want me, _Obi-wan growled. _You don't want my friends. And I warn you of this, I am not a youngling any longer, Bruck. __**Stay **__away from Anakin. _

Why they were using Anakin as a basis for their verbal spar was a bit rude, nonetheless. _Is that attachment I sense in you, master Jedi?_ That was it.

Obi-wan, with a sneer of malice, shoved Bruck from Anakin's mind violently. He heard a mental cry of pain before Bruck was sponged out.

Obi-wan retreated from Anakin's mind after strengthening his shields. He blinked his eyes open in the gloom of their shared quarters a second later. The room spun dizzily. Obi-wan groaned and closed his eyes.

A second later, he heard Anakin let out a soft breath. Obi-wan opened his eyes. "Master?" Anakin asked timidly, as if he were afraid of who would answer him and what they would say.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Obi-wan replied, laying a hand on his shoulder. His friend's eyes snapped open, and Obi-wan was shocked to see they were rimmed with red, as if Anakin had been crying a very long time.

Obi-wan brushed a lock of hair away from his face, studying the desperate orbs of blue intently. "What did Bruck make you watch?" he whispered.

Anakin did not answer; instead he sat up and wrapped strong arms around Obi-wan's neck. "Anakin?" he gasped, his voice a mixture of shock, concern and pain.

His arm was killing him. "He's a _monster_," Anakin whispered, his entire body was trembling as he wrapped Obi-wan tightly in his embrace.

"I know," Obi-wan agreed, patting his back awkwardly. Force, he was not good at this. Where was Nava when he needed her? "Anakin," he put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a dream. Bruck invaded your mind. It wasn't real," whatever he had seen. "Not yet," Anakin moaned. "What did he make you see?" Obi-wan repeated. Anakin shivered and shook his head. "It… It was too _horrible_," he whispered.

"That can't happen. Force, Obi-wan, I can't…" His voice cracked. "I can't do that. I can't go through something like that. Bruck can't capture you, he just… I can't… He just can't," his voice was still in a whisper.

Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder. "Whatever happened, it is over now," Obi-wan told him comfortingly. "Bruck will not be able to penetrate your mind again," he promised. _"Who is he?" _Anakin growled frustratingly.

Obi-wan sighed and shook his head, laying it on top of Anakin's. Who was Bruck? Obi-wan had once asked himself the same question. He had continued to ask it long after he had believed Bruck to be dead.

Now, he knew the truth. Only one type of person could make Anakin this way.

"He's a monster," he replied. "Only a monster." Anakin groaned and pushed himself away, looking at Obi-wan with sleepless, tired yet frightened eyes. "I know that," he grumbled.

"I kind of guessed. But who is he? Why does he hate you so much? Enough to… To hurt you like that?" As if more than one person did not want to hurt him. Or Anakin for that matter.

Both Dooku and Sidious would be very glad to do anything to either one of them. Depending on what ideas they had for that afternoon. "I'm_ serious_, Obi-wan," Anakin growled, having heard that.

_"Both of you are,"_ A new voice piped in. Anakin sighed, exasperated and frustrated as this time; two specters appeared.

Tahl and Qui-gon arrived, eyeing both of them worriedly. "Both of you together?" Obi-wan asked, surprised. They had not appeared to them at the same time yet, only separately.

_"Yes,"_ Tahl turned to Anakin. _"Are you alright_?" She asked seriously. "After what I just watched, do you think I'm alright?" Anakin snapped. _"I suppose it was a vain question. Bruck's power is growing_," Tahl agreed, unfazed by his tone.

Anakin threw up his hands. "Who was he?" he demanded again. "What did you see?" Obi-wan repeated, aggravated at being left out.

"Do force sensitive's really get burned on StewJon?" Anakin countered. Obi-wan blinked, taken aback. "What?" He gasped. "Who in the universe told you that?" He asked.

_ "It was an odd custom,"_ Qui-gon murmured. _"No,"_ Tahl said. _"It happens all around the galaxy now and then. People fear what they do not understand,"_ she told him.

_"I think instead of ignorant fear, it was due to the legacy of the Sith,"_ Qui-gon claimed thoughtfully. "Bruck told you that?" Obi-wan continued, ignoring their impending debate.

"Yes," Anakin sighed. "Was it true?" he demanded, suddenly harsh now. "Well, yes, but how did he know that?" Obi-wan wondered, and just as soon, the answer hit him.

Bruck had probably gone on studying him after he survived. Obi-wan could imagine Bruck doing as such. Finding out everything about ones enemy and researching his past.

"How should I know? Who was he?" Anakin repeated, his temper obviously growing. "Don't worry about him, Anakin. He will not come back," Obi-wan tried to assure him.

_ "Legacy of the Sith? No, Qui, that happened years before the custom was started. Five hundred years before actually. They could not have remembered such malice,"_ Tahl argued. _"Why not? StewJon was affected too,"_ Qui-gon told her.

_"People nowadays don't remember the dedicated deeds of the Jedi, much less the Sith,"_ Tahl responded. _"The Sith killed and pillaged. Good deeds are easier to forget than bad deeds,"_ Qui-gon countered.

"How do you know that?" Anakin snapped. "And why won't you just tell me?" He was almost yelling now, his face had gone red with frustration. "Why can't you let it go?" Ob-wan sighed.

"He invaded my mind!" Anakin nearly shouted. "As if you don't do that to people on a daily basis," Obi-wan lectured, making a point.

_"Don't you lecture me. I still think its was merely due to ignorant fear,"_ Tahl crossed her arms to prove her point. Qui-gon copied the gesture.

_"My dearest wife, legacies last forever,"_ he said wisely, rolling his eyes pointedly to Anakin and Obi-wan. Tahl rolled her eyes at him, though she was smiling.

Anakin, who was red in the face with rage, opened his mouth, but then noticed Obi-wan's cut. "Your arm!" he gasped. He quickly grasped it.

Obi-wan hissed in pain. Dots swam before his eyes. "Did I do that?" Anakin gasped, horrified. "Of course not. I already had it. I should probably bandage it," he had forgotten all about his arm.

Anakin's eyes filled with panic. "Obi-wan! You should have told me!" Softly, he touched the open gash, his eyes tracing the drip of blood.

"It's nothing," Obi-wan said, watching him closely. "Just a bit of blood," Anakin was pale. "For force sakes, Anakin, you act like you've never seen a cut before," Obi-wan said, a little worried.

Anakin watched the blood drip down as if he were in a trance. Obi-wan snatched his arm away. "_What_ did Bruck make you watch?" He repeated, urgently this time.

Anakin stayed silent, mumbling to himself as he stared at the wound. "Qui-gon?" He turned to his old master, still in a hot debate with Tahl, and losing said debate.

"_Think back to the custom of executing a grown force sensitive,"_ Qui-gon put in quickly among his jumble of debate. Obi-wan frowned, thinking, what had been the….? No.

"_Please_ tell me you're talking about anything other than what I suspect you are?" He gazed at his mentors. _"Exactly what you are thinking,"_ Tahl answered in between breaths of passionate arguing. Obi-wan turned back to Anakin, who was looking at him with haunted eyes.

Obi-wan gripped his shoulders strongly. "He made you watch…?" he trailed off, unable to fathom it. Anakin knew what he was talking about. He nodded. Obi-wan felt his teeth grit themselves angrily.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have… I should have…." Obi-wan interrupted himself to sigh.

He should have gotten there earlier; maybe he could have woken Anakin up before he had to watch… Shaking his head ruefully, he looked up at the two specters.

"It wasn't your fault," Anakin managed to tell him huskily. "But master, did that really happen to people?" he asked. Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes, it once did," he crossed his arms. "Qui-gon, Tahl," he called softly, as patiently as he could. _"Yes, Obi-wan?"_ Both wondered in unison.

"You're both right. You can stop arguing now. All the same, I need you to leave or be silent so I can tell him the story. He has the right to know," They looked at him, judging whether he was telling the story of his home world or Bruck.

When they uncovered that it was the home planet one, they nodded. _"I hate this one,"_ Tahl mumbled. "Tahl…" Obi-wan felt a smile hook unto his mouth.

Anakin started bandaging his arm distractedly. _"She was an idiot, you know. Both of them…"_ Tahl went on. "Tahl…"

Obi-wan tried again. "_No good greedy people. This is why money should have no monetary value…"_ It was Qui-gon who grabbed her by the shoulders.

_ "We'll be going now, apprentice. Before she gets to ranting again. Anakin,"_ said man glanced up. Qui-gon gave him a warm smile, and Anakin's tense muscles relaxed.

_ "Everything will be alright. It always is,_" with that, the two of them vanished, Tahl still mumbling.

Obi-wan let out a breath. This was not largely a painful story, but it would be difficult for Anakin to understand why it did not trouble him so.

Anakin finished his arm and let out a sigh of contented relief. "Feel better?" Obi-wan asked. The younger Jedi flushed, embarrassed, before he nodded.

"I… I just can't stand to see your blood," he explained. Obi-wan nodded. It had taken awhile for him to become comfortable with blood again too. Or, not even comfortable with it, but….Not think of every instance he had shed blood whenever he saw it.

"I know," he agreed. Anakin sighed and looked up. "I've been going youngling on you a lot, haven't I?" He asked at last. Obi-wan could not help but chuckle. Anakin smiled uneasily.

"Worry not. I can't count how many times I did the same to Qui-gon, the poor man. It makes you stronger," he told him. Anakin shook his head. "It's a sign of weakness," he argued.

"Of course it is. And as soon as you conquer the weakness, you'll be stronger. You just have to go through the process. We all have," Obi-wan agreed. Anakin nodded and leaned his head against Obi-wan's shoulder.

"Thanks, Obi-wan," he breathed. "It's certainly no trouble," Obi-wan replied with a smile. "I'm a bit used to playing the role of mentor," he reminded him.

"Shut up. You're not my master anymore. I just let you act like it to make you feel better about yourself. Now tell me my bedtime story," Obi-wan laughed again.

"Can't you hear it tomorrow?" He wondered. "No. I want my story _now_!" He had kept the same whine from his childhood apparently.

Obi-wan chuckled. "Fine, once upon a time, there was this squirrel named poodles fluffy…" His humor was rewarded with a sharp swat on the back of his head with a metal object he assumed was called a lightsaber.

"Ow! Blast you, Anakin!" he hissed as the man leaning against his shoulder exploded in laughter. "Don't you use my own material against me!" Anakin scolded, sitting up.

His eyes had returned to the same experienced, teasing sapphire. Obi-wan smiled. They may have been having several moments where Anakin was not himself, but returning him to normal was too easy.

"You said you wanted a bedtime story…" Obi-wan pointed out. "Not the story of the living creature you hold captive on your face!" Anakin objected.

Obi-wan smiled. "Well, now that you've cleared_ that_ up for me, I'll tell you the truth," Obi-wan cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortably; he had not told this story in quite a long time.

"First of all, by the time I was found by Tahl and taken to the temple, I was already a three year old," Anakin raised an eyebrow curiously.

"And being as advanced as Jedi children tend to be, I was perfectly aware of all that was happening around me. Even so, the earliest memory I have is a bit vague. I remember my cousin, Elantra, as a six year old. Her parents had died of a disease that had killed off much of the town a few months earlier, you see. And so, legally, she had been given to my parents."

He shook his head and looked down. The face of his cousin as a six-year-old flashed before his eyes, clear as day. Bright green eyes and freckles around the nose.

Near black hair and a stubbornly twisted mouth. Anyone who would have compared them would never have known they were related.

"And, well, due to the fact that my family is one of the richest in the mid-rim…" Anakin sighed. "Of course it is," he agreed in exhaustion, unsurprised. "I knew you could not have come from a dump. Your too civilized."

_ So?_ Obi-wan wondered.

"Trust me, that house was _anything_ but civilized, Anakin. My parents were arrogant, greedy, selfish, obnoxious, rude, and just plain horrible people. What are you looking at me that way for? Civilized or not, they were _bullies_… Anyway That much I remember clearly. Since I remember Elantra by the stove, always cooking or cleaning like a normal house slave," Anakin's teeth clenched and his eyes blazed. Slavery had its mark on him still.

"Whereas my parents dressed in lavish clothes, she was reduced to nothing but tattered rags. She taught me how to read and walk. She was as good as any man at six years old," Anakin seemed surprised to hear the fierce loyalty in his voice.

Why, Obi-wan did not know. He was a fiercely loyal person.

"My mother, naturally, hated her for the pure fact that she did the work that she was too lazy to complete. My father cared only for his money, not us. When they found out that their first born-a son, at that- was born one of the force sensitive demons that they had been instructed to kill, they were enraged," he rolled his eyes.

"Surely, it must be a bad omen, they said. Elantra thought otherwise, though. She had made some friends at school, who because you cannot help but trust Elantra, had told her that they were force sensitive. Their parents had spared them, and they were simply forced to hide their ability at the expense of death if word got out. She knew that there was nothing evil or bad about us. We were merely different," he sighed, hearing his cousin's words in his mind.

_ "You aren't a monster, you're just special." _

"I was treated like a dog when they found out," he shrugged. "I remember spending nights locked outside, being thrown scraps, other things while my younger brother was kept inside," Anakin's mouth hung open.

"What? But you were their _child_!" He gasped. Obi-wan smiled. "Not every parent was as accepting as your mother, Anakin," he reminded him.

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "I know. I just can't believe it. They should have been _honored_," he pointed out.

Obi-wan gave a half-shrug. He had once thought and despaired over the same thing. But now… Now he could care less. They had only followed the rules the rest of the fear stricken planet had set.

Nothing more. And besides, the people who were responsible for his birth did not seem so much like his parents, but rather some random people who had been a part of his becoming a Jedi. They did not mean much to him.

"It was nothing personal, Anakin," he told him nonchalantly. "They just hated me. They hated everyone," He was interrupted. "Even your brother?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan blinked, he had forgotten that he had mentioned Owen. "Ah, no, they hated him more when he grew, and besides, he was born normal. Or," he smiled dryly.

"As normal as you can get you're your Owen. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yes rich people tend to get full of themselves. And besides, it was law to kill the child, punishable by imprisonment. Elantra managed to fight them off each time they attempted to end my life. I watched this without complete understanding, but knowing enough to see my parents did not like me, and that apparently I was what they called a demon, I could not empathize anything else. Besides that Elantra loved me, of that she made clear. I was all she had. But one night, two years after they had found out I was force sensitive, my parents made the decision that they did not want to risk their status by having me around much longer. That night, I was to be drowned in the lake sitting near the house," Anakin inhaled sharply, as if shocked by the very idea of drowning.

Obi-wan did not consider it a bad death. "Did they?" he asked.

"They tried," Obi-wan replied. I remember being taken from my place next to Elantra in bed. She was kicked down into unconsciousness when she began to scream for me. They dragged me out to the lake on a leash. Touching a demon child could lead to death, apparently. I stumbled after them, just learning to walk, so mostly crawling," yes, crawling across the lawn to the death he had known was coming.

"I can't exactly remember what happened next. Years later, I found out that Elantra had somehow heard about their plot beforehand, probably by eavesdropping, and had gotten in touch with the Jedi temple," he shrugged. "Tahl arrived just in time." He finished.

For a moment, Anakin was silent; before he shook his head and asked: "didn't it ever bother you that they hated you so much?" He wondered. Obi-wan shook his head.

"When I was very young, yes. But it's become less important now. To me, they were just like Dooku; they were going to kill me because they wanted too. It doesn't bother me so much," he tried to explain.

Anakin frowned. "It doesn't bother you when Dooku tries to…? Wait, never mind, it does not bother me anymore either. He's an idiot. Anyway, they were stupid," he marveled.

"So Tahl used to say," Obi-wan agreed. "Whatever happened to Elantra and Owen?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan grinned.

"Elantra became senator of StewJon shortly after she left college. And then married the future king of StewJon shortly after I changed the law. Owen continues to drive her mad," he said.

Anakin grinned, his eyes sparkling. "You kept in touch with them? You've _met _them?" He inquired. "Of course," Obi-wan snorted, wondering how Anakin supposed he knew all of this about them when if he had not met them.

"Qui-gon and I were assigned a mission to StewJon when I was about seventeen. I was curious and decided to meet my family. Qui-gon certainly approved," he pretended to study the ceiling.

"I found my parents had beaten and abused all of their children, even tried to kill them to secure that they would never get any family fortunes and thus had basically destroyed the others. Elantra and my little sister Mayra were prostitutes. My brothers Owen and Wren were black market dealers and the whole planet was disheveled in a poor economy and droughts," he answered. Anakin whistled.

"Let me guess, that's a whole different story, huh?" He asked. Obi-wan nodded. "Very long and complicated and adventurous," he agreed.

"Very well. I'll ask about it another day. Right now," He yawned.

"I really have no clue what else to say," he admitted. "Saying nothing works," Obi-wan offered. Anakin smiled. "Fine with me. Help me up, I need to see if I can put pressure on this ankle again," he said.

Obi-wan chuckled and shook his head. Saying nothing worked indeed. Some things needed no words said about it.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter went everywhere and had no real plot to it. Just another new fact I wanted Anakin to learn about Obi-wan. The Jedi master was more disturbed than he let know. This story was entirely made up, by the way, I imagine George Lucas intended not to have the Jedi know their real families for a reason. But the back-story behind the Jedi always fascinated me.

~Queen Yoda


	36. I won't stop until I find you,

**_Three weeks later:_**

~Anakin's POV~

"We've already captured the Sith leader who led the Empire droids. A few more battles and we should be able to conquer the Capital with ease," Onega explained confidently as he stood before his troops.

Anakin, Rex and Cody, standing in the back, said nothing as the others clapped and cheered. They knew that victory was hard won.

Obi-wan would agree, if he were there. But he was in some secluded place in the tree, talking to Nava, Anakin had no doubt, over the comm. link those two shared privately.

Anakin had always known they had one. Now he knew why. And he rejoiced that Obi-wan had found love again after heartbreak.

It meant he was brave enough too.

"The Jedi and their forces will move on," Onega continued. "But they will move on to help other rebellions on our sister worlds!" More cheering erupted. Through the crowd a shadow moved. None of the men noticed as Obi-wan appeared, his face was closed off.

_ Nava, too, has been having nightmares about my death,_ Obi-wan confessed through their bond as he approached. Anakin's face did not twitch, but he inhaled sharply.

_ She_ _has? That isn't good,_ _Obi-wan,_ he thought back sharply.

Obi-wan crossed his arm and surveyed the celebratory speech with a rueful smile. _So I figured_. _It could be nothing,_ of course it was something. It was never just nothing.

That would make their lives easy, and the force so hated to give them easy lives.

_ A lot of things could have been nothing and they were something. You're not leaving my side, _Though Anakin did not know what he could do if Bruck didarrive. He could only walk on the still strained bones of his foot. Running was not an option. Or fighting.

_ I would not dare attempt such a traitorous thing,_ Obi-wan replied sarcastically. _What will be will be, Anakin_. Old Jedi mantras again? _Yes, well…_ _I don't care. _Anakin retorted.

"We only have two planets left. We've managed to do in three months what six Jedi could not in two," Rex mumbled self-appreciatively. "Let's add this to the list of accomplished miracles, Rex ol' boy," Cody agreed cheerily.

Anakin smiled. That, at least was true. The dangerous and mysterious mission had been more… Difficult than any they had faced. But they had managed to stay on track and save people despite this.

_ We have not saved Coptic yet, _Obi-wan cautioned when pride grew in his chest. Anakin only chuckled softly and let it grow. He deserved it. They both did.

"Have you gotten anything from the Sith, Captain?" he asked Rex.

"No sir. He has not cracked, only stayed silent," Rex, answered glancing at him with new respect in his eyes. Anakin had no clue where it had come from, when he had not done anything for the past four weeks, but he welcomed it.

"We'll have to work on him ourselves when we head to the next planet," Obi-wan said. Anakin strained to hear above the shouts of victory around them. He nodded in concurrence and put a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder.

"I agree. Do you think the Rebels will survive without us?" He asked. Obi-wan nodded. "They will be fine, of that I have no doubt. Easily, they can…." Obi-wan was cut off with a loud wail.

The siren above them sounded. Immediately, the cheering screeched to a halt. "Droids!" Onega shouted, looking around.

His black eyes blazed with revenge driven war-rage. "To your posts! We go to battle!" he shouted. The room snapped into professional scurrying. Rex and Cody ran to the battlements to lead their brothers.

"The droids can easily interrupt my entire sentence," Obi-wan finished with a snort. Anakin snickered. "I'll stay up on the battlements with Onega," he told him.

Obi-wan looked at him with stern eyes. "You _won't_charge into battle with me?" He scoffed. "No," Anakin said, offended by the lack of faith Obi-wan put in his word.

Obi-wan's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps I should leave Rex with you to make sure of that," he wondered, his tone suggested nothing more than some casual undertaking.

Anakin crossed his arms and glared. "I'm not a child, Obi-wan," he said defensively.

Obi-wan glared at him for a moment, just to make sure, before he nodded. "Good," he approved, cheerful now. That rather irked Anakin. The room shook with the start of war.

"It's time to end this. We will finish this battle and leave planet. The other planets need our help still," he planned. Anakin nodded. "Yes, master," he agreed simply.

He eyed Obi-wan with concern for a moment. "What about your arm?" As expected, Obi-wan turned to go.

"You'll have to answer me one of these days, Obi-wan!" Anakin called teasingly after him as he hurried out before Anakin could find a way to catch him and demand an answer.

"You don't have to worry, that is always my answer, Anakin!" Obi-wan called over his shoulder.

* * *

~Bruck's POV~

Today was the day. He had promised a very displeased Dooku and Sidious that it was. It had to be. Or they would kill him.

That or to the other Sith, he would be 'captured in battle' or 'mysteriously killed' and they would not blink an eye, the obedient fools. But Bruck always knew the truth. And he knew that if he failed, he would never get his revenge.

So, he had brought every resource he could. He had warned Starkiller that the Jedi would capture him if he showed up at battle.

The giant oaf had wanted to have a chance to defeat Skywalker, though. He had some grudge against the young Jedi. Bruck had found him interesting, irritating and out of the ordinary, nothing more.

He had other prey to find and kill.

Behind him droids marched by the thousands, tearing through the paths the droids before them had made in their strife to get to this rebel base the Jedi were at.

Bruck stood aboard a tank, watching the magnificent tree as it stood tall, proud in its own inanimate way. He had always thought that nature could not be defeated or knocked down.

Sometimes he had wondered that about Obi-wan.

_But I will,_ Bruck contradicted himself, determinedly. _I will defeat you, little prodigy_. As if he had heard, blaster fire erupted from the branches above before the droids could even reach the base if the tree. Bruck could sense Anakin in the treetops, watching from some secluded place in the leaves.

He could also sense Obi-wan, coming straight at him.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

Of course, Bruck would be there.

Standing on top of the tank as if he were the Emperor himself and ruled the universe. His chin was raised, his eyes alight with determination and his hair flew and flapped in the breeze.

His lightsaber was not ignited, yet Obi-wan could clearly notice the tenseness of his enemy's shoulders. Obi-wan knew he was there for him.

The droids behind him spread out, shooting at the treetops above and the men sitting at the base of the foliage, falling and causing falls alike.

Obi-wan stood, looking down at Onega, shooting wildly from behind a tree root. His eyes burned with fire. Obi-wan scowled. "Do _not_ take revenge," he advised sternly. Onega glanced up and pursed his lips.

"They_ killed_ her," he ground out, fury and grief in his tone. Obi-wan recognized the anguish and nodded. This road would be strenuous, but the time for sympathy was over. Now, it was time to step up, and be a man; the hardest lesson to learn.

"Yes, and you need to let it go. Do not let anger and hatred consume your heart," he ordered sharply. Onega looked down, halting in his shooting for a moment.

"You have a good heart, Commander Onega, do not let revenge darken it so you become like _him_," he pointed at Bruck. Onega looked at the Sith and shivered. "Right," he gasped. "Right, I… I won't. Go on, General," Onega breathed. Obi-wan nodded, assured.

With that, he turned back to the enemy. Sucking in a deep breath, he assembled the force, calling on it to help him, guide him, make it so that Anakin and Nava's dreams did not come true. He could not hurt his family like that. The force sang in his ears, light and pure.

He felt his spirits lift and energy pump through him. Exhaustion, age, anger and worry did not exist here, when he was this attuned to the force.

Only everything at once yet nothing at all. Power pumped his heart and he sprang. As if he were a rocket itself, he soared through the air and over the heads of droids and rebels alike.

He landed on the tank, standing so close to Bruck that if he stretched out a hand he could have touched his chest. Bruck watched him impassively.

Several of the droids turned, aiming their blasters. Obi-wan was unworried. He brandished his saber.

"Stand down," Bruck called to the droids who had turned. "Return to your task. The Jedi is mine," ordered the Sith. The droids swiveled to do his bidding.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bruck," Obi-wan began earnestly, as his old enemy took out his own lightsaber and ignited it.

"A shame _I _want to hurt you," Bruck stated with a cocked eyebrow. "You don't have to do this," he would try to help Bruck, even if it got him killed. Everyone deserved a second chance. And force, he did not want to fight another _Jedi_, someone he had known as a child.

"Yes," Bruck said pleasantly. "I truly do. Enough simpleton, sympathy talk, though my good man," he tensed and gave Obi-wan his most charming smile. "I have a compromise for you, _Negotiator_," Bruck said.

Obi-wan crouched, ready to defend himself at a moment's notice. "Do you?" he cocked a curious eyebrow. "Let's hear it, then. It certainly cannot be any worse than the ones I've been offered before. Dooku's proposition that I join the Dark Side, for example, was especially comical." He yawned, already warning Bruck not to even speak it.

Bruck did not. He folded his hands behind his back competently. "What if I told you that I have bombs set inside of the tree, ready to go off at any second?" Obi-wan did not even blink.

"Jedi are immune to bluffs, Bruck, if you will remember," he reminded him patiently. "I remember," Bruck agreed congenially. He pulled out a small button. The same button that had blown up the castle and killed over a hundred children. Obi-wan watched his finger with wariness.

"Observe," he pushed down so quickly that had Obi-wan blinked, he would have missed it. Something behind Obi-wan detonated. He swirled as the west wing of the giant tree that housed the rebels exploded off its main bark.

The tree let out low and long groan as the piece that had been bombed dropped off the main trunk in flames. The force and air reverberated with screams.

The burning fragment of tree crackled to the ground, where several other smaller trees were crushed and set aflame. Smoke rose into the sky in giant black plumes. "No!" The whole forest-the whole_ planet_- would burnif so much as one more piece was set aflame. Bruck chuckled.

Obi-wan slowly turned around to face him. His eyes traveled up and down Bruck's body, he searched for any sign of a lie in the force. None. "You aren't bluffing," he acknowledged softly.

"No," Bruck yawned, watching the smoke with relish. "I am not," he said. "How did you get the bombs inside?" Obi-wan demanded.

"You'd be surprised at how small they can make droids nowadays," Obi-wan clenched his teeth. "You would kill innocent people?" he demanded.

By innocent people, he meant the rebels. He meant the clones. He meant Onega and Rex and Cody and… And Anakin. They could not die. Obi-wan would not let any of them die. He would not fail them again.

"I will do whatever it takes to destroy you," Bruck answered placidly. He waved at the droids below. "My droids far outnumber your rebels and remaining clones. And that fire they're going to have to put out quickly will take away more men from the battle-zone. Admit it, Obi-wan, this battle is lost," he was right. He was too kriffing right.

People would have to put out the fire that was spreading. If not then they would all die. But the droids outnumbered them as it was, so if more men were taken away, then the rebels would be captured.

Along with the forces that had been sent. People would die; Good men and women. Anakin and the clones would be captured; and Obi-wan did not fancy the idea of _any _of them being at Bruck's mercy.

"What do you want?" he wondered faintly as he powered down his lightsaber reluctantly. Bruck smiled and the sparkle in his eyes made Obi-wan shiver. _"You,"_ he purred smoothly.

"I want you, Obi-wan. Surrender. Come with me willingly, and I will order my forces to back off. Refuse and," he shrugged. "I set this entire forest on fire, your men inside and the planet's remaining population in danger of the same demise," he promised.

Obi-wan gulped, an icy fear crawled up his spine and stuck to the base of his neck like icicles. Going with Bruck sounded exactly like the nightmare he, Nava and Anakin shared. But if he did not…

No, he could not allow more people to die, not because of him and his blasted fear and his blasted struggle with Bruck. He would not throw Anakin to the lions because he was afraid.

He _would_ not.

He had promised Mace and the council that he would save this planet; that no more would die. And he meant to keep that promise. He must.

_ "You're supposed to be a hero!"_ He would be. This time, he would be a hero. Obi-wan dropped his saber and rolled it to the Sith.

His entire body shivered as the weapon left his hand in the presence of Bruck. His heart raced. Yet he had done the right thing. That was all that mattered to him now, saving the others. They were more important.

_ "I've long decided what my destiny is, Chosen One. It's to make sure you get to fulfill yours. As long as that is what I'm doing, I can live through any agony for a thousand years," _That was his destiny; he knew it was.

The words had probably been inevitable for him, waiting on his tongue for over twenty years, but at last, Obi-wan said them with grudging acceptance. "Alright, Bruck, you win. I surrender," he growled.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"We've deployed all the men we can, sir, but there are just too many," Rex was panting in his ear what Anakin could see with his own two eyes.

He only remained calm, looking over the heads racing around him and the few hundred blaster bolts that managed to find their way up to him and the clones in the battlements.

Anakin watched the droids advance upon them, slowly, and knew what the sensible solution would be.

It would be to leave. To call back his remaining clones and hop aboard the cruisers. They had done all they could. Clones had died here, Anakin had been hurt, secrets had been revealed on this planet, in this tree, because of these rebels. And that was one of the reasons why Anakin would not leave them here to be slaughtered.

That and he was a Jedi, and Jedi did not leave innocent people to die.

He pushed the binoculars to his eyes, his eyes sweeping the army, which suddenly stood at a standstill, shooting with blind, automated practice. "Why did they stop?" he mumbled.

All of a sudden, he felt a familiar force presence. Quickly, he snapped his vision back to the blue saber he had skipped over a moment ago.

Leave it to Obi-wan to jump in the middle of the battle-zone and engage the newest Sith scum who they would have to lug aboard the ship with the other.

And he called_ Anakin_ reckless.

He returned to the place he had seen Obi-wan, and gasped out-loud. Despite the fact that he had seen Obi-wan negotiating, indeed he negotiated more than he fought, the shock still would not wear off that he was in front of an enemy essentially unarmed.

There was Bruck. Obi-wan stood near him, so closely that a sheen of sweat started on Anakin's scalp. He did not want his master anywhere near that monster.

It was clear they had not started the fighting yet, Obi-wan was crouched in a defensive style, ready for any attack, but Bruck stood straight, his lightsaber loose in his hand as he spoke.

"_What_are you saying to him?" Anakin muttered. "Skywalker, What are you staring at?" Rex asked, noticing that Anakin was no longer listening.

"Shush, captain," Anakin, ordered, straining in vain to catch any snippet of conversation past all of the fighting going on around him.

The force offered nothing but one word, though: _"bombs…"_

Anakin gasped and swiveled around. _"GET DOWN!"_ He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the trees passages. It was too late.

Anakin clenched his teeth in pain as he fell, his ankle having been shaken up too much as the entire ground, tree and forest grumbled and shuddered in the explosion.

Several pieces of bark and clumps of dirt fell from the ceiling. Birds and animals screeched in further disapproval as they raced from around the tree and the trees near.

"General!" Suddenly, Rex and Cody were on either side of him, grabbing his arms to haul him up. "Are you alright?" Rex asked. "Fine!" Anakin snapped, scrambling to grab his fallen binoculars.

His foot screamed in agony when he moved. "Rex, order some men to put out that fire before it kriffing kills us all!" he ordered. Rex nodded curtly and ran off to do his bidding.

Anakin rarely cursed in front of his men. He rarely cursed at all, for that matter. Being raised with Obi-wan and as a slave both put a sense of permanent respect for one's language in a person's mind, but a rare type of fear was pumping through his veins.

What had Bruck done to Obi-wan? Whatever it was, Anakin had a hunch it was something to do with that explosion.

Still on his stomach, Anakin pushed the binoculars back against his eyes and stared out over the battle-zone. Where were….? There!

_ No! Obi-wan!_ Anakin thought as he saw Obi-wan roll his lightsaber over to Bruck. His heart leapt out of his chest.

The screams of his master being burned took over his mind. And suddenly he was back before the pole, on his knees and watching as flames licked up Obi-wan's pants and skin.

He could still smell burning flesh. And then the desolate gray eyes of the dying man on the bed. And then the begging to die of his captive friend**_. _**_All_ of his dreams could come true.

Anakin did not realize he was running through the battlefield, dozens of feet below where he had stood a mere moment ago, until he heard Cody scream his name from behind him. He glanced back at the tree.

He was plowing through droids, stumbling every now and then on the breaking bones of his right foot, but he did not stop. His hand worked the lightsaber with practiced ease. The muscles in his shoulders and arms tingled with new energy.

He had to get to Obi-wan, he had to get to Obi-wan. He had too.

_ Don't let me be too late, _he begged. _Not this time. Don't let me have been too slow again, when I've tried so hard_! Tried so hard to never- ever- make the mistake of he had made with his mother again.

It was not his fault she had died, Anakin knew that now. But it was his fault he had killed the sand-people. And if Obi-wan was taken, Anakin would have to kill something else.

His anger would not allow him to do anything besides. And he would never forgive himself.

_ How will you tell Nava?_ The dark side whispered in his ear. _What will you tell her? What will you tell yourself, Anakin, when you find him dead in a cell? After he has been tortured beyond his limit? Betray your own best friend, will you? _Anakin stumbled again and fell.

Sweat tumbled down his forehead by the dozens_._ Anakin struggled to rise again. "Alright, Bruck, you win. I surrender," that was Obi-wan, just a few feet ahead now.

Anakin pushed himself up. The world spun with pain, as if he were back on the other planet again, still dizzy and giddy after the snowball fight.

Only this time he was not too numb with cold to feel the pain. He was on fire. On fire with fear, because he had never-in all the years he had known Obi-wan-heard him truly surrender. He had surrendered, but he had never said it. He had never _meant _it.

**_"NO!"_** He made one last leap forward just as Bruck picked up the saber. Anakin fluttered his lashes as his head struck the very tip of the tank. He hung on to the side as his legs gave out in exertion, and went limp under him.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan gasped from above. "How in the blazes did you get over here? You're going to break your ankle again!" He accused, as if he were not about to give away his life. "Don't go with him, Obi-wan!" Anakin countered, his voice was hoarse with breathlessness.

"You know what he'll do to you!" He reminded him. "Who are you? You keep coming back," Bruck shouted, throwing up his hands in exasperation. Obi-wan locked his eyes to Anakin's.

"I have to go," he told him, soft as the wind. "Are you _insane_?" Anakin nearly screamed. "Probably," Obi-wan gave him an uneasy smile, and for the first time in his life, Anakin saw his fear. _Obi-wan was afraid._ He had never seen him afraid, or nervous, or insecure, or at a loss.

However, now he did, and it was horrible. Not the beautiful thing Anakin had imagined. Not any great revelation that his former mentor could feel all the things Anakin could feel. Could understand Anakin in a new way he had never thought of.

Because feeling was a curse, fear was a_ curse_, and they both had it.

_ I wished you could feel my entire life, master, _Anakin thought with angst. _I wished so many nights that you would show me some emotion. Now I take it back. I take it all back. I've cursed you._

"Obi-wan…" He trailed off. Obi-wan waved his hand dismissively. "I will not let you all be killed," he stated firmly.

Anakin understood at once, despite the fact that his head felt close to splitting into three different pieces. "I would sacrifice them all for your life," he told the blasted man, and was perfectly sincere, as wrong as it was.

Obi-wan's eyes widened in shock; and he opened his mouth, his eyes softening into something Anakin had rarely seen. "Anakin, I…" Before he could finish though, Bruck raised a fist.

Obi-wan gasped as he was lifted off his feet in a force choke. He scrabbled at his throat, gasping for the air Bruck refused to give him.

Anakin saw dots swim in front of his eyes. _No! This is the worst time to fall unconscious!_ He yelled at himself.

"Oh, Obi-wan!" Bruck laughed, sounding as though he were about to cry. "This is all so sweet and sincere. But it's also a bit sickening. You're a brave man, my Jedi friend," He was slipping into unconsciousness, and there was nothing he could do to help his brother.

His stomach rolled with fear. "But," Bruck smiled at his blurring vision and held up the small trigger again. "You are _still _devastatingly stupid."

The last sight Anakin saw before he dropped into unconsciousness was Obi-wan throw a hand out and knock the trigger from Bruck's grasp before he could move his thumb and destroy the lives of thousands.

The last thought he had was a promise. _I won't stop until I find you, old friend. _

* * *

Yep, Obi-wan got captured. I know. It's great. This will present a very large problem. Who saw that clone wars episode? I think it was my favorite this season!

~Queen Yoda


	37. Twenty-one standard rotations

~Mace's POV~

"This… Is a problem," Mace murmured, perfectly aware that Anakin probably knew this and was more than likely aggravated that Mace would point it out.

Qui-gon had always found it irritating when he had said that, whenever Obi-wan managed to get himself kidnapped.

He had no clue why, Windu had observed that many Jedi tended to point out the obvious. The captured Jedi in question had done this as well.

And Anakin did not look as though he were taking this information graciously. Even in hologram mode, Mace could see the bags under his eyes.

_ Well, he hasn't slept in awhile,_ was his immediate, evident thought and then the worry that thought provoked also was a problem. They could not afford for Anakin to be unfocused. He still had a planet to save.

His hair was also slightly unkempt, his shoulders slumped exhaustedly and he just looked… Lost.

His handsome face was dark with anger, the scar running from his brow to just under his left eye was crinkled with stress, and though he had stood alone as a General before, the space next to him seemed so… Empty. As if he were lonely, and Mace had to admit, he felt rather lonely himself.

Because without Obi-wan, he was not sure if the Jedi would have stayed intact as they had. He would probably never admit it to the man, but the council looked to Obi-wan as a second Yoda.

Whenever they were at a loss, it was Obi-wan who inspired them with an innovative idea.

If Yoda were to fall, Obi-wan, despite being the youngest of them all, might inherit his claim as leader of the Jedi; it would certainly be unanimity within the votes of the council and Order.

But Windu said none of this, instead he crossed his arms. Force, he had_ told_ the others that this was a bad idea.

The other council members were not beside him, as customary. But he was alone as he stood before Skywalker. The other council members were at war.

"Have you any clue where they might have gone?" Mace asked. Anakin shook his head. He had not said a word more than he needed too.

Windu sighed and shook his head. "This is troublesome. I wouldn't be so worried if it weren't Bruck," he sighed. Anakin's eyes shifted. "Who is he?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

Mace stared at him, surprised. "Obi-wan has never told you about Bruck?" he could not believe it. The man had been beaten by Bruck on a daily basis for eight years after all.

And as close as those two were, it was a surprise Obi-wan had not told Anakin everything. Mace could see the frustration in the boy's eyes as he shook his head, almost miserably.

_ Well,_ Mace thought. _That's surprising_.

"If Obi-wan did not tell you then I can hardly explain it," he admitted. Anakin opened his mouth, not too depressed to press. Mace interrupted him at once.

"Have the Empire droids been pushed back?" He demanded. Anakin closed his mouth, and went back to being somber.

"Yes, master," he mumbled. "My men tell me that all the droids shut down when Bruck dragged Obi-wan aboard his ship," he told him.

Windu nodded. "Good," he said. "Then move on to the next planet," he instructed. Anakin gave a start. "What?" He gasped.

"But master, Obi-wan might still be here! There are no enemy ships in the area, so Bruck would have no means of escape," he said quickly.

Mace sighed and rubbed the skin between his brows. He _hated_ making these sorts of decisions. And especially when it concerned a Jedi he knew as a friend.

Perhaps that was attachment, he did not know. All he knew was that the Jedi needed Obi-wan. But the people of Coptic needed Anakin, and every second he wasted, was every second that someone else was dying.

Technically, There was only one choice he could make, It was the one Obi-wan would _want_ him to make.

"You realize we cannot lose Coptic?" He asked Anakin, who nodded. "I know, but…" Mace cut him off. "You know that every day you wait, more deaths are being brought to bear, with your name on their dying breaths?" He continued mercilessly.

The boy needed to understand what he was doing.

Anakin met Mace squarely in the eye, but the Jedi master had the distinct feeling that he wanted to look down. "Yes, master," he mumbled. "Then you realize the stakes for which you fight?" He had too. Nothing, not even the ones who they cared about, mattered more than that.

Skywalker had a wife and two children. He had been excused for three reasons, one of which was that Obi-wan had once more reminded them that he was the Chosen One and the second reason was that they needed all the Jedi they could get in the midst of war.

The third was that his children were some of the strongest force-sensitive children the Jedi had ever seen, just as their father had been.

They would make wonderful assets to the Jedi, just in case this war lasted longer than it already had. And it had lasted too long already.

That did not mean the rules had changed. Attachment was still forbidden, for good reason.

Anakin gulped. "I understand," his voice wobbled in such a tiny manner that had Mace not had the keen ears he had, he would not have noticed.

"Good," Mace folded his hands behind his back and allowed himself a painful grimace. Yoda was going to kill him for this.

"Then you will find Obi-wan quickly. You only have one chance," they all did at one time in their lives. Anakin stared at him, mouth agape. Mace had to frown deeper, maybe he shouldn't…

"Your letting me _stay_?" Anakin choked, face brightening, the twinkle in his eye was so childishly hopeful and delighted that Mace's heart melted.

He truly did care for Kenobi. And perhaps, just perhaps, Mace could understand why Kenobi cared for this man too.

Despite the war they were in, Anakin still had the human ability to look forward to the future. To _hope_ for the future.

"Yes," he answered coolly. "But you only have fourteen standard rotations to find him, understood?" he inquired sharply. He would give the boy two weeks. Anakin nodded quickly.

"Yes!" he gasped out excitedly. "Yes, master, I understand," he nearly sang happily. Mace resisted the temptation to smile. He _had_ to remain stern.

"Good, may the force be with you," Anakin was going to need it; Mace was sure. "And Skywalker?" He added, as an afterthought. "Yes?" Anakin now looked energized, ready to go out and find his master. Confident that he would.

"Bring him back," Mace replied, in a voice that allowed no argument. Then in a softer voice, mild and doleful he repeated; "bring him back," _before this war kills us all without him. _


	38. Bounty Hunters

~Nava's POV~

"Luke and Leia love these," Padme said, showing Nava a small glass jar of some mushy looking pink food.

"What in the universe is it?" Nava asked, wrinkling her nose at the color. Padme chuckled softly. "Its peach slash strawberry mixed baby food," she answered.

Nava still wrinkled her nose. "Force forbid you ever try to feed me that," she responded. "I've tried it," Padme said, handing the merchant his pay.

They continued walking. Nava looked down at the slush of snow left on the ground. Most of the snow had melted, leaving wet, gray puddles on the ground, trampled and flat with boots.

"It's actually pretty good," Padme told her. Nava cocked an eyebrow at her. "If you say so," she snorted skeptically, wondering how exactly, Padme would know that.

All of a sudden, the force spiked with danger. Nava tensed and glanced up, the force was telling her that the danger would be arriving soon from the sky.

Padme noticed her behavior and cocked an eyebrow. "Danger?" she asked, glancing around at the full town square. Nava nodded.

Padme narrowed her eyes and slid a hand up her left sleeve. Nava saw the shine of a polished blaster. She almost smiled. Only Padme.

As soon as she had thought that however, the clouds broke apart with a roar. A ship was landing. Combined shouts of surprise followed as people ran to get out of the way of the landing ship.

Nava scowled and shook her foot, just to make sure her lightsaber was still safely hidden inside her boot.

"Who is that?"

"Why is he landing?"

"Do you suppose he needs help?"

"What idiot lands in a town square?"

Padme moved closer and set her basket down. "Do you know who it is?" She whispered. Nava crossed her arms and shook her head. The force did not allow that sort of knowledge.

"I assume we're about to find out, though," she said. They stood back as a crowd started to form around the ship. Slowly, the ramp lowered. Nava blinked, taken aback by who had come. "Bane," she mumbled.

Padme gasped. "_Cad_ Bane? The bounty hunter?" She whispered urgently. "Him too. I also sense some old friends of mine," she sighed, these old friends, of course, were not people she was eager to see.

"More bounty hunters?" Padme asked. Nava nodded. "Unfortunately. There's an old friend of yours too," she told her. Padme scowled. "That could be a lot of people," she murmured.

From the ramp, instead of any of the others Padme as thinking about, Nava assumed, it was Aurra Sing, followed by Cad Bane, Rako Hardeen and another bounty Hunter.

Venos Lipitor.

He was a Zyggerian, with wide cat-like ears and large cat-like eyes. Two fangs poked lightly from his mouth and a belt was slung over his shoulder, holding tons of different bombs, bullets and weapons.

Nava groaned. She had met Venos a few weeks after she had gotten Annex as an apprentice. The bounty hunter had kidnapped her and attempted to sell her to Count Dooku.

Annex, though, had passed one of the prime struggles in his apprenticeship when he had saved her. Then gotten captured himself.

"What should we do?" Padme asked in a whisper. She was frowning in worry. The base was too close. The bounty hunters could _not _be allowed to find it, nor the house a few miles away from that.

"Nothing for now. Let's see what they want first," Nava muttered back, though her body was tensed and ready for battle.

The bounty hunters walked down the ramp and stood in a line, studying the various villagers that had formed around them. "Hay!" One of the men shouted. "Stupid men," Nava mumbled. Padme nodded in agreement.

"Mind telling us what you're doing in our town square, stranger?" he demanded brusquely. "Who said that?" Bane demanded; his gruff voice sharp.

The crowd jumped. "I did!" One of the burly human males walked up, his face frost-bitten and red.

"How brave," Nava mumbled sarcastically, seeing his irritated face as he crossed his arms at the bounty hunters. He obviously had no clue who he was talking too, that or did not care.

"Well, my friend," Rako Hardeen spoke up. Padme rolled her eyes. "Anakin would have a fit if he saw this fool," she said, Nava snickered, thinking of the hard time he would also a give a certain Obi-wan Kenobi.

"We landed here for two reasons; one is we heard Biyalia looks lovely this time of year," that got a nervous laugh from the crowd.

"And two," the powerful tone of Aurra Sing added. "Is because we need some supplies and rare foods, and we don't plan on _buying_," she explained with a smile of malice. "Maybe some girls to take on the way back," Venos called thoughtfully. _He certainly hasn't changed_, Nava thought.

"You plan to rob us?" one of the women in the crowd gasped, as if the bounty hunters had not made this clear before.

Nava sighed, wondering how they were going to dispose of these bounty hunters without exposing themselves. Even the townspeople could not know that she was a Jedi. It could bring the wrath of the Emperor down on them.

"Yes, darling," Cad Bane agreed heartily, pulling out his blaster. He aimed at the crowd and shot a single bolt. Nava inhaled sharply as the man who had called out dropped forward, limp as a stone. The portly woman next to him screamed and fell to her knees.

"No!" the crowd dispersed into panicked, frightened mayhem. Nava grabbed Padme by the elbow when she moved forward to help the two women grab the dead human.

"He is dead, and we have a cover to maintain. I need you to calm everyone down and get them away from here. Then call in Ahsoka and Intrepid. I'll need their help," Jedi or not, she could not handle four professional bounty hunters on her own.

Padme glanced once at the dead husband and his wife before nodding. "Got it," she said before ripping herself away and running through the crowd.

Nava turned to the bounty hunters, who had calmly begun to spread more pandemonium.

Cad Bane had ignited his fly-pack and was hovering I the air, shooting blindly into the crowd. Aurra Sing was on top of a merchants stand, doing likewise.

Rako Hardeen was going from stand to stand and snatching random foods and supplies, stuffing them into a bag pleasantly.

Venos was going from stall to stall, picking out expensive jewelry and fabrics. Every once in awhile he would grab a random woman running past and kiss her roughly on the lips.

Nava studied the situation. It would be easier to take them out one by one. Aurra could be first. Weaving her way through the crowd, Nava walked up the stand Aurra was standing on and used the force to call the lightsaber to her hand. With a hiss, the green blade had come to life.

She sliced through the stand's support cleanly. Aurra, not having seen Nava below her, cried out as she fell, her scream mingling in with the dozens all around.

Nava walked up, but Aurra was not on the ground. _Where…?_ She swirled, blocking the quick blaster bolt that hitched near her ear.

"Jedi!" Aurra gasped, noticing her lightsaber. Nava glanced around, had any of the townspeople noticed her saber? No, they were all too preoccupied running mindlessly and screaming to avoid the blasts.

"Hello, Aurra, it's been awhile. I see you've done absolutely nothing new with your hair," she commented cheerfully. Aurra gritted her teeth and let out a swarm of blaster bolts.

Nava blocked each one easily, slowly making her way towards the bounty hunter. She glanced around, eyeing where the other bounty hunters were.

They had not noticed the struggle between her and Aurra. _Good, stay oblivious, boys, stay oblivious. _

* * *

~Padme's POV~

Padme hated bounty hunters.

She was on top of one of the stands, high enough to be over the heads of most people. Bane had already tried to shoot her multiple times, but seeing that Padme easily dodged the bolts, had given up and went on to easier prey. "Hay!" Padme waved her hands with little effect.

"Turn around!" She shouted, pointing towards the place where the merchant stands and stables turned into bakeries, shops and roads.

The town was half-modern technology and half-old agriculture. The bounty hunters had not bothered to try to block anyone's means of escape.

They were not trying to kill; they were trying to rob the village and then would probably be on their way after they burned down the town.

"Turn around!" Padme screamed again, cupping her mouth. No one noticed her. Padme felt frustration grow in her core. Blast, she hated bounty hunters!

All of a sudden, the pole holding up her booth quivered_. Oh, blast,_ Padme thought before she plummeted to the ground. Light pieces of wood landed on top of her in splinters and fragments.

"Nava!" Padme growled when she looked up. Across from her, Nava was on one knee, deflecting the shots of Aurra Singh, who had ducked behind a ruined stall and was shooting at Nava repeatedly.

Padme jumped to her feet to avoid behind smashed under the running feet of people. It was quite apparent they were not planning to listen to her.

She brought out her blaster and aimed at Cad Bane above her, with precise aim, she landed a blow to his fly-pack. He went spiraling off with a trail of smoke and a scream.

Padme then aimed for Aurra. The bounty hunter screamed as a blaster bolt hit her in the shoulder. Nava sprang immediately.

Padme looked around at the people pushing and shoving in their strife to run. "Ahsoka, come in," she said, putting her comm. link to her lips. "Padme," Ahsoka's voice came at once.

"We had an unauthorized landing a few minutes ago, did it really go into town or was Ackbar going insane?" she wondered. "He's sane alright," Padme ducked a blaster bolt.

"Bounty hunters have arrived. They're trying to rob the town," she reported. "Where's Nava?" the knight asked. "Fighting the bounty hunters. However, there are four. We need you here," she said quickly.

She stumbled, caught off balance by a push from a screaming merchant. "I'll bring Lux and Intrepid," yes, well, Padme knew that. The three of them rarely went anywhere without each other. "Hurry please," she hung up.

_ How am I supposed to calm them down?_ She wondered. Bane was gone, and Aurra, but the atmosphere of panic still was firmly set.

She pursed her lips, wishing that Anakin were there. _Anakin,_ her mind snapped back into the thought of her husband. What would he do in a situation like this?

Padme smiled as the thought came to her. _Thanks, Ani,_ she thought. With that thought, Padme ran into the crowd.

Blaster in hand, she trotted up to the nearest person. "Hay, sleemo!" She yelled in his ear, taking the small, skinny man by the arms.

"Go _that_ way!" She pointed to the bakeries. "Get everyone you can and go that way! Get out of here!" His eyes wide, the man nodded quickly and ran the way Padme pointed, pulling people along after him.

Padme nodded appreciatively and continued grabbing people who ran by, encouraging them to run in the way of the town. Seeing common sense and following the others, more and more people escaped.

After a moment, Padme stepped out of the crowd, panting. "My, my," a voice purred in her ear. She gasped and turned around, only to have a large, furry hand grab her by the neck.

She stared into the eyes of Venos angrily. "Aren't you a brave bird?" he reached up and ran a clawed hand down the side of her face smoothly. "Who are you, huh dearest?" He asked.

"Don't touch me!" Padme gasped out, clawing at the hand that choked off her air. Venos chuckled. "Defiant and brave, well, well. Your face reminds me of another," he said softly. Padme delivered a hard kick to his shin. The bounty hunter cringed but did not loosen his grip.

"My dear, you are _pushing_ your luck," he glanced up. "You shot Bane out of the sky with this," he snatched the blaster from where she had dropped it.

"But where's Aurra?" Padme was about to give a very rude retort when she saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eye.

A second later, there was a buzzing saber pointed at the back of Venos's neck. "I would put her down if I were you, Venos," Nava said lightly. The bounty hunter did not turn, but his eyes widened. "Jedi," he hissed.

"Somehow that has become my new name," Nava remarked with a friendly smile. Venos did not turn. "It is the name of all of you _creatures_," Venos hissed with pure venom.

His grip on Padme's throat tightened. Padme gasped and struggled harder. Dots swam in front of her eyes. Her lungs burned.

"Let her go, and we can do this face to face," Nava encouraged. "I'd rather not face you, my dear. After all, you did blow up my ship," he answered. "You shot me in the arm," Nava snorted in the same tone.

Padme delivered another hard kick to his shins. The bounty hunters grip increased. Padme felt panic start to kick in; She writhed and gasped in his grip. Nava's eyes flickered. "Let her _go_, Venos," she growled. "More Jedi are on the way, you'll never escape," she said.

"I beg to differ!" Another metallic voice called. Padme looked up. Cad Bane gently set himself down, having flown from the sky. Aurra Sing appeared from the crowd, two bombs in her hands.

Rako Hardeen aimed two blasters at Nava. "Well, well," Rako chuckled. "If it isn't a Jedi!" he said. "And one who isn't holding all the cards, what a surprise," Aurra snickered sarcastically. Nava did not seem concerned. She only smiled.

"I could have sworn I tied half of you up," she said. "Did you get a new apprentice?" Venos suddenly broke out, completely changing the subject.

Padme felt a burst of confusion. His grip on her throat lessened. She gasped raggedly for air as Venos slowly turned. The shock on Nava's face was unexpected. She narrowed her eyes.

"Drop her," she ordered sharply. Venos shrugged and obliged. He released her throat. Padme fell, her knees too weak to hold her up.

She lay at Venos's feet, gasping for breath. Suddenly, a heavy boot smashed into her stomach, holding her down. Padme's breath left in a long, painful whoosh.

Nava glanced down at her worriedly. Padme felt rage bubble in her. Why was she just standing there?

"How did you know Annex was killed?" Nava demanded, her lightsaber still pointed at his neck. Venos shrugged. "I follow my enemies whereabouts, in case I ever have to come face to face with them again. A bit hard nowadays, now that you Jedi are in hiding," he answered nonchalantly.

_Who is Annex?_ Padme wondered. Nava's lightsaber wavered. "Yes, I do have a new apprentice," she answered begrudgingly.

Venos nodded and pressed his boot down farther into Padme's stomach. _"Nava!"_ Padme gasped, giving her a sharp glance.

She was getting smashed! _Could you have a conversation with the bounty hunter later?_ She wondered hotly.

Nava glanced back down at her and shook her head, as if she had been having unpleasant thoughts. In a second, she swung her lightsaber across Venos's head.

The bounty hunter ducked the attack. Padme cried out as his boot sunk farther into her stomach. Her internal organs contracted, driving themselves closer to her spine.

Aurra Sing ducked under Nava's feet, two beeping bombs in her hands. With quick-witted speed, Nava used the force to catapult the bombs away and trip Aurra.

With that bounty hunter momentarily out of the way, Rako Hardeen shot before Nava could restrain her.

Venos stayed where he was, his boot goading her kidneys all the more. His deep-set dark eyes watched Nava's every move with boredom.

Whatever ploy he had used to distract her had worked. She was becoming slower by the moment, her mind caught in some other time.

Padme grabbed at his ankle, pulling. Nava ducked and fought a few feet away, her lightsaber alternating with blurs of numerous jades and olives. Padme glanced up, the merchants square was empty.

The people had all trickled into the city and were watching the Jedi fight from a safe distance away anxiously. _So much for keeping her cover,_ Padme thought tiredly. Her day as a regular woman had been cut short.

All of a sudden, an orange blur sailed through the air, followed by a green one. Lux's head popped out from behind a building.

Venos did not turn in time to duck the blaster bolt that snatched his shoulder. "Ow!" he cursed as he twirled around. Intrepid and Ahsoka ran into the firefight, diving and twirling in energetic circles to confuse the bounty hunters.

"Blasted boy!" Venos screamed. His blaster rocked as he shot at Lux, who obliged him with more fire. Venos let out a growl before he raised his boot.

Padme started to roll out of the way when his foot came back down. Hard. Padme screamed hoarsely as she felt one of her ribs crack and then crumble.

Venos left Padme to dive behind a stall. "Ahsoka!" Lux called. His voice sounded far away to Padme. The sky above her spun with chilling pain. Her entire chest burned with pain. "Get Padme!" Nava turned.

"Padme!" her voice sounded like it came from the other side of a long tunnel. Padme's vision started to blur. She moaned. Something warm landed on its knees beside her. Long black locks curled down unto Padme's face.

She coughed, and felt warm liquid start to gather in her mouth. Blood. She was choking on it.

_ I'm dying,_ she realized distantly. "Padme," Nava gasped, grabbing her face in both hands.

Her expression was blurred, but Padme could easily distinguish the terror. "Padme, blast you! Don't close your eyes!" Her voice was desperate. Padme had not realized she was closing her eyes until her vision began to darken.

She choked on the blood gathering in the back of her throat. She could not breathe. Panic began to take over. She was not afraid to die, but Anakin and the twins….

She could not leave them. They needed her. She would not leave her babies motherless. She could _not._

"Nava," she gurgled desperately. "Relax, Padme," Nava responded. Something warm began to settled over Padme. "I'm here," a strong grip took her hand soothingly.

"Intrepid, get over here!" Nava commanded. More shapes huddled next to Padme. She felt her eyes closing steadily.

"Padme, don't close your eyes," Nava's voice was anxious, frightened, not the calm tone Padme normally heard from her. That scared her more than the blood filling her mouth.

Padme felt more blood spill over her lips. She gave a strangled cough, trying to breathe. "Padme!" Nava pushed her hair back anxiously. "Padme!" And then all went black.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, Padme Amidala and her wonderful action scenes! I admit I love to blend war and love together. For what is love without snippets of war or struggle? Not true love at all, right?

~Queen Yoda


	39. Murderer

~Anakin's POV~

He had two weeks and one chance. Fear had come and gone, and now all that was left in its place was a raw determination.

Fear clouded the mind, the Jedi were right in that at least. Emotion was distraction, and the biggest distraction was fear.

Anakin could not let himself be distracted.

He set his mouth persistently and looked down at the forest hundreds of feet below him. "Artoo," he called over the comm. link to his astro-mech. "Have you picked anything up on the scanners?" He asked, a kindle of hope firing his heart. Artoo let out a mournful whir. Anakin sighed.

Still nothing. He glanced down at his foot, resting lightly at the bottom of the starfighter. It had mostly healed, thanks to the med-clones, but it still throbbed dully, reminding him of his mad dash to the battlefield.

The time he had failed Obi-wan. Their bond was closed; Obi-wan's mental shields were pressed firmly in place. Not that it mattered, the only thing Anakin could be sure of was whether he was alive or not.

He clenched his teeth and forced himself to focus. _You are a The Chosen One, act like it,_ the old, familiar mantra he had kept from his days as a youngling gave him a strange comfort.

He was the Chosen One; the destined Jedi of ancient prophecy. If he could save the universe, he could save Obi-wan. The fact that in the latter case he had so much more to lose did not concern him.

It could not. Qui-gon had picked him, had found him for a reason. Anakin was destined to be the hero, the conqueror, the champion. He had done it before.

He could do it again.

"Rex, Cody," he called. "Anything from your ground units?" Including the rebels. Clones and rebels were in the forests below his starfighter, trudging through hot, insect infested swamps and rainforests. "No, sir," Rex answered, his voice was pinched from hidden exhaustion. They had spent the last few days searching.

"Tracks? Marks? Anything?" Anakin persisted. "I'd tell you if there were, General," Rex sighed. Anakin let out a frustrated groan. Even his troops were getting snappish. _Where __**are **__you, Bruck?_ He thought angrily, again letting out a quiet curse in Huttese.

He could not wait to, first, make sure his friend was not dead, dying or so mentally tortured that he might as well die, and then Anakin intended to have a _full conversation_ with Bruck, whom even_ Windu_ had refused to speak of.

"General Skywalker," Onega sounded as miserable as Anakin had initially felt. He had already pledged the rebel's full cooperative help in tracking down Obi-wan.

Anakin could sense his worry as acutely as he could make out Cody's. _"Bring him back,"_ he intended too. And not for himself alone.

"It's getting late. We've been out here for days; you don't suppose the men need to rest?" the men? He could not have meant the clones. As snappish as Rex might have been, Anakin knew his reserves of strength and energy had not even been tapped. The clones were bred and trained for vigorous work. But the rebels weren't.

Anakin sighed and looked out at the setting sun. He hated halting the search for Obi-wan, even if it was only for the night, but Onega had a point.

It would do no good to kill the rebels of exhaustion before they could save the stubborn Gundark known as Kenobi.

Usually, Anakin would not have worked the clones this hard either. Force knew Obi-wan had been kidnapped before. He was very good at getting himself captured, being the life-lover he was.

But Obi-wan had not merely been captured by Dooku, who was partially too fond of him to hurt him much, or even Sidious, who did not care about Obi-wan alive, but Bruck.

Bruck, the one Obi-wan and Windu had refused to say much about.

Bruck, the one who had burned, tortured and killed his master in his dreams for weeks.

Bruck, the one who had pushed past his mind shields and invaded his dreams. The _ultimate_ invasion of privacy.

Bruck, the monster who had burned children, and destroyed Onega's life.

Bruck, who had taken Anakin's master.

The creator of all this trouble. Anakin hated him with a passion, and he had met him a mere few times. "I suppose your right, commander," he accepted tightly. He hated having to leave.

"Call your troops in. You too, Rex," both men muttered their complies. Anakin twisted his fighter around, back towards the tree. "Come on, men," he called to the pilots behind him. "Let's get out of here," the others followed obediently.

Anakin glanced back at the forest below and the droids, tanks and other things Bruck had left in his strife to escape with his prisoner. _That isn't like Sidious, to order a Sith to do that_, Anakin thought.

His mind flashed back to the rumors he had heard that the Sith were turning against each other. They were repeating the history that had led to the rule of two.

He blinked. _What's your agenda, Bruck_? He asked the air thoughtfully. _Are you a traitor to the Jedi__** and**__ the Sith? Why did you take Obi-wan, then? __**Who are you?**_

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Must you really keep me in a cage?" Obi-wan wondered, mostly to keep the growing fear in his chest at bay. He had to keep talking, the silence was choking him, even more so that the inhibitor collar around his neck.

His eyes and broken, bloody lips stung when he spoke. But it was drowned out by the pain of his other appendages. Bruck had beat him already.

His eyes had seared with rage and delight as he held a club over Obi-wan's head. He had stopped a day ago. And the occurrence had been twisting in Obi-wan's mind again and again.

"Yes," Bruck answered cheerfully. He was in good spirits it seemed. Obi-wan wished he shared the sentiment. "Couldn't I have a_ larger_ cage?" Obi-wan asked politely.

The steel enclosure he was in was big enough only for him to sit down cross-legged in. He had been in worse situations.

His bruised legs ached under him as he attempted to stretch his neck. "Then I would have to let you _out _of the cage. And I don't trust you out of the cage," Bruck told him patiently.

"As if I could do anything," Obi-wan sighed, exasperated. "You would figure out a way too," Bruck sounded most confident in this.

Obi-wan sighed tiredly and put his chin in his hands. He glanced out of the window at the bleary, drab sky they were flying through.

He had no clue if they had left Coptic or not; he had been unconscious for most of _that_ trip. But he did wonder how Bruck had gotten a ship. And where they were going.

"Where are we going?" He just wanted know if Bruck would answer him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Bruck barked. Obi-wan smiled painfully. The action caused a small rip in his lower lip, which commenced to bleed again. "I might when you answer me," he replied.

Bruck groaned, as if he were the one in pain instead of Obi-wan. He had not turned around since he had smashed Obi-wan into the cage, which was situated a few feet behind the single pilot's chair.

"I don't know where we're going, little prodigy," Bruck said at last. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow and sat up. He had not been expecting that.

"You're not taking me to Sidious; or Dooku or to some chosen cave?" He wondered curiously. Bruck let out a bitter laugh. "Sidious? Or Dooku his puppet? I think not! They would torture you for information or to bother Skywalker, whatever he means to them," he waved his hand dismissively.

Obi-wan was surprised Bruck did not know who-or rather what- Anakin was. _Well, I won't enlighten him, _he thought. He had come with Bruck to keep Anakin safe.

"And you're not torturing me for that?" Obi-wan asked. He did not know what to do if not. He had never been tortured for… Whatever else reason Bruck might have.

He found it scared him more than it usually would have. For the first time ever, he was afraid of death.

Because this time, there was no way out.

"No. I'm torturing you because I hate you. I want to break you before I die," Bruck explained, as casually as if they were talking about the weather. Obi-wan leaned his head back against the bars of the cage.

"I see," he murmured. "So why did you kidnap me then, if you have nowhere to go?" he asked. "I'll find a place," Bruck said with a yawn.

_ Wonderful, a fool without a plan,_ Obi-wan smiled at the thought. He had no illusions that it would not be considerably harder to escape, but he _would_ escape.

"You're not working with the Sith?" Obi-wan further interrogated. "I was," Bruck laughed.

"To them, at least, I was. I signed unto team Sith with the excuse of I did not like the Jedi. It was obvious why. The real and only reason I did join them was because I knew that eventually, I would meet up with you," of course. "I'm flattered you went to such lengths to see me again," Obi-wan commented dryly.

"I live for revenge," yes, Obi-wan had met many a man who did. It was a horrible, disgraced life. He eyed his jailer for a moment.

For years, he had dreamed about Bruck, he had thought of Bruck. Every person who had died, Bruck's voice had been at the back of his mind, teasing, daunting, mocking him with words of what he had believed the past.

Only now did Obi-wan realize that he had known all along that Bruck Chun was not dead. Because Bruck had been the first person he had ever tried to kill.

The first person to fall with the stroke of his saber. The first to ever shed blood on his behalf, and they had a bond. As insane as it sounded or was, they _did_ have a bond.

A bond of blood, betrayal and brutality.

"Fine," he said at last. "Fine, Bruck. I know you hate me, but answer me this; why?" He wondered. He had always wondered why. Other bullies were jealous or lonely or insecure, but what in the universe would Bruck be jealous or insecure about?

How could he have been lonely when he had had all the friends? Why had Bruck targeted _him_?

Bruck swiveled around so quickly Obi-wan's heart jumped for him. Dark, calculating eyes watched Obi-wan like a predator watching its prey before it pounced.

Then he turned back around just as quickly, leaving Obi-wan nearly breathless with a strange terror. Bruck's eyes had terrified him.

"Now? Now I hate you because of what you did to me. That episode you witnessed a few days ago," he had been wondering about that. "The seizure," he guessed.

The jerking and writhing of a body, the panting, desperate gasps Bruck had made as his body convulsed and twisted. The way his eyes had misted over with grief as he lost control.

The way the force had darkened and strangled them both with its rage and helplessness. Obi-wan had never seen such a sight, and it disturbed him now as much as then.

"Yes," the answer came out from in between clenched teeth. "When you aimed for my heart, you aimed true, Obi-wan. You scraped my heart and almost broke my spine with the impact. Those seizures are the result," he growled.

The force churned with darkness, pushing and colliding with Obi-wan's light signature. Rage met calm, aggressiveness met passiveness in a fight as old as time. Obi-wan kept his expression neutral though he could hear his heart hammer in his ears.

"They come at random. Very painful, uncontrollable, _wretched_!" the last word came out as a harsh shout. "The doctors say that one day I will have a seizure and not wake up. I won't come back. My body will not straighten. I will die one day, Obi-wan. I've known that since I was seventeen years old. _You_ did that to me."

_ Don't think about it,_ Obi-wan told himself when the familiar feeling of guilt crept in. Bruck would use that guilt against him. He would.

"I have lived the remainder of my life knowing that I would die one day, twisted and alone, as you were praised and celebrated for bringing me to my knees," Bruck sneered.

Though he was turned away; Obi-wan could tell Bruck's teeth were clenched. He could almost see the bright fury in his eyes. The tear of malice that had probably rolled down the shaking cheek.

"I did what I had to do," he tried to convince himself and Bruck alike. The Sith chuckled insanely. "Really? Really, Obi-wan?" his voice had risen to a shout.

"Did you have to scar and cripple me like this? Did you have to take away my life? Did you have to steal my sanity, my honor, my happiness? _Did you?_" Bruck was trembling and screaming.

Though he still did not turn. The ship lurched with the amount his hands were quaking on the controls.

Obi-wan did not speak, and regretted that he had in the first place. Now his heart smoldered with shame and remorse. He looked down.

_ Did I have too?_ No, he hadn't. But he had, and he had taken away someone's life. He could never give that back.

"I can't take what I did back, Bruck," he said softly as Bruck trembled ahead. "But I can tell you this," he looked away. "I've always regretted what happened that day," he whispered.

Bruck did not answer, but let out a rough snarl. Or perhaps it was a sob. Either way, they rode the rest of the way in a hated, guilty, trembling silence.

* * *

Ouch, well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can someone please read the third chapter of my "What they saw before" story and see if it was any good? I spent weeks on it, and I'm desperate to know if I concieved a belivable AU character. Anyhow, its my birthday in a few days! Happy birthday to me! Wow, fifteen... I feel old. ;)

~Queen Yoda


	40. Running out of time

~Yoda's POV~

"The right decision, you made _not__**,"**_ he told his former padawan sharply. Mace Windu did not blink. He was old enough where old Yoda's barks and snarls did not frighten him as it once had.

"What would you have done, master?" Mace asked respectfully. The polite tone in his hard voice only made Yoda more irritated.

"Told Skywalker to move on, you should have," he replied, slapping a firm hand down on his knee. "I doubt the boy would have listened," Mace pointed out.

He still called Skywalker boy for some reason. They all did, consequently, but the way Mace made it to sound was indescribably rude. No wonder Anakin did not like him, at the moment, neither did Yoda.

"He's attached to Obi-wan, master, we all know it. Even Obi-wan knew it. He would not have left that planet for at least another few weeks, despite orders. I decided to delay the inevitable and just allow him to do it," Yoda opened his mouth, about to make a sharp comeback, but his friend was not done. "And besides, we need Obi-wan too, you know we do," he clamped his mouth shut abruptly.

He would not argue with the truth, as blindly wrong as it was. They did need Obi-wan Kenobi; it was amazing how much the man did.

Even if it was for a few weeks, without Obi-wan, Yoda wondered whether the Jedi would continue to run so effectively.

Sometimes he wondered how the Jedi had gone on without him in the first place. Yoda had lived for over nine-hundred-years, and he had _never _met a man more dutiful, more persuasive, more keen, more stupidly, unthinkingly, modestly selfless as Obi-wan was.

He had met more powerful, more fierce, more dedicated, sure. But the rumors were true. Obi-wan _was_ the perfect Jedi.

And it was not fair that the council should need him so blasted much for this. But it was the will of the force.

He sighed. "True, that is," he relented. Mace nodded boastingly. Yoda sighed; he was young yet. "But risk a thousand lives for one, Obi-wan would _not _want us too," he countered sternly.

"That's why I gave him a time-limit," Windu agreed. "Fourteen standard rotations and then he has to move on," Yoda harrumphed unhappily. "I had to at least give him the chance to try, master," Mace said honestly.

"Another reason you had," it was not a question. Mace's eyes fell guiltily, but he did not argue or stall. "He was my best friend," referring to Qui-gon Jinn. The master of Obi-wan.

Mace Windu and Qui-gon Jinn had been the best friend team before Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. Yoda remembered it well.

The two of them had not been nearly inseparable as Anakin and Obi-wan were, but there had still been an element of unity that they had kept up until the day Qui-gon died, despite Mace's becoming a council member and Qui-gon having trained a tainted apprentice.

Mace had a soft spot for Obi-wan because of Qui-gon. Yoda knew this, and he had rebuked him on it, but then again, he could not rebuke him too much.

Yoda had lost many best friends, and he knew all too well the legacy they left on those still living.

"Know this, I do," he said gently. "But accept it you must, if find him Skywalker does not," he advised. His former apprentice nodded. "I am prepared, master," he promised. Yoda nodded and eyed his fellow council member curiously for a moment.

"And ready you must be, to comfort Skywalker, as well," he said. Windu's head snapped up, his brown eyes alight with shock and indignance.

Yoda smiled. "Got over Qui-gon you never did. Expect others to do the same, you cannot," he stated firmly.

Mace glared. Yoda chuckled. "For Qui-gon?" It always worked. Windu's eyes softened at the familiar name and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really did not like Skywalker.

**_ "_**_Fine,"_ he moaned pitifully. "For Qui-gon, I will prepare myself," he said. Yoda nodded in approval. "Good, and find something you did not see before in Skywalker, you might," he poked his stick at the holo-gram.

"As I did."

* * *

**_A week later:_**

~Cody's POV~

Every day he was gone, the others became more restless. The clones, of course, had been without their general before, but there was a cloud of anxiety over them all.

Where it had come from was a mystery, but everyone could feel it. They only had one week left.

Skywalker, especially, seemed more on edge. The confident air he had given off the first few days was wearing down.

Rex had told Cody that he was having nightmares almost every night. It showed in the ways his eyelids drooped and the way his voice was hoarse.

He put on a brave face for the clones, but Cody had learned that the Jedi felt this was their duty as Jedi. Cody did all he could to limit the young man's growing anxiety and burden, and he could see the gratitude in Anakin's eyes. But until Obi-wan was back, the worry in his eyes would not dissipate.

Cody walked into the planning room. He was not surprised when he saw Rex, Onega and Anakin brooding over a map of the entire planet.

Cody squelched the urge to say that Kenobi could have been taken _off-planet_. It would not help. He took off his helmet and held it on his hip.

Anakin glanced up and flashed him a quick smile, trying to look nonchalant, but the worry lines in his face showed deeply. Cody smiled back and nodded cordially. He missed the openness he had maintained with Obi-wan. He made his way over to Rex.

"We've covered over half the planet over four times already," Anakin said, leaning forward. His shoulders were tensed.

"And there's been no sign of him?" He did not look up as he asked. "Neither battalions have found a thing, sir," Rex answered for them. "Nor have my men," Onega added. Anakin ran a hand through his hair.

Artoo, sitting at Anakin's knee, let out a series of beeps. Anakin looked down at the astro-mech. "That isn't a bad idea," he contemplated. "What'd he say?" Onega asked.

"Do you have any scanners to pick up if ships pass in or out of the area?" Anakin asked. Onega cocked an eyebrow. "Weak scanners, but yes," he answered. Anakin nodded, his eyes brightening just a tiny bit.

"Good, we can check if any ship's have left this area. That way we won't be wasting our time," he offered. "Sounds good to me," Rex, who hated to waste time, said.

Cody nodded. Whatever got him his friend back. "Rex, commander, you go ahead and handle that. Cody, just in case, prepare the troops for drop-off. We still have the other side to look into," _more_ hiking?

Anakin smiled wryly. "Sorry, Cody, but at least its warm here," that was true. Cody only nodded and hurried out. "I'm on it, sir," he called.


	41. The past is revealed

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin watched as they all raced out of the room, as eager for something to do as a child is for its mother's safe embrace.

Anakin could have used an embrace at that moment. It would have been nice. One week. He had _one _more week to find Obi-wan.

Who could be dead anyway.

_ How did it go by so fast?_ He wondered, switching to another form of thinking. He could not accept that. He could not lose hope; he had to believe Obi-wan would make it through, just as he had always done.

The week had sped by without warning. Anakin could have sworn that only yesterday Mace had told him that he had two weeks. Now he was down to one.

And that was only partially killing him. The other part of his slow, mental death was his dreams. The future, always the future. He had seen torture methods he had not known to exist.

He had watched…. Horrible scenes he started to pant when he thought of. He desperately hoped that he was not watching the impending death of his teacher.

_ Please,_ he begged the force again. _Please don't take him from me. _They had just started to reconnect for force sakes!

Anakin walked into Obi-wan's quarters sometimes and dug out the crumpled old box, dusty and ragged. Somehow, he knew Obi-wan would not mind as he sifted through his paintings.

Never people, always places, beautiful and ugly worlds that Anakin had never seen, grasses that swirled with colors of the rainbow, moons, suns and stars that glowed on the page.

A few times, Anakin had let a tear fall unto the paintings and splash a new color to the art. His raging emotions were strangling him with a leather cord.

Anakin groaned and clenched his fist on the console. Artoo let out a despondent squeal. "Yah, buddy," tears blurred his vision. "I'm worried about him too," he had never been so worried about the force-forsaken man.

_ Blast it all, Obi-wan, the second I find you I'm going to kill you for scaring me like this!_ He thought furiously. Fury, terror, concern, frustration, all of the emotions were against the Jedi code.

Yet he felt them so strongly that at times he felt as if his chest would burst open and expose his burning heart.

All of a sudden, the ring of the comm. link met his ears. Anakin sighed; he did _not_ feel like reporting to the council at this point. To tell them that he had found nothing.

_What if they say it's no use?_ Anakin wondered as he held the ringing device in his hand. _What if they tell me to __**leave**__ him?_ He shuddered and shook his head. He would not let that happen.

Anakin placed it on the holo-console and pressed a button. To his shock, a medium sized hologram of Nava appeared. "Nava?" he squeaked.

It had never been fully established how deeply Obi-wan cared for Nava. Perhaps they were just friends, but then again, perhaps not. Anakin could very well be telling a wife that her husband was missing.

If only it were not Nava. If only it were not his surrogate _mother_. If only it weren't _Obi-wan_.

"Anakin, good, at least _you're _answering your comm. link," Nava said with a tired smile. Anakin's heart gave a pang. "You… You tried to contact Obi-wan?" he gulped, his voice wobbled.

Nava nodded. "Yes, but I wanted him to deliver a message to you anyway," she said nonchalantly. _You don't know,_ Anakin thought. _Oh, force, you have no clue. _

"What?" He asked. Nava sucked in a deep breath and met his gaze steadily. "Padme was hurt, Ani," she said softly. Anakin, whose heart had already begun to hammer in his chest, doubled its speed.

_ Not this,_ he prayed. _I can't take this. Not both of them._ "Don't look at me like that!" Nava said hurriedly. Anakin was sure he had gone pale.

"She's alive, at least," Nava offered him soothingly. That barely consolidated Anakin by any means whatsoever. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Bounty hunters happened," Nava snorted. She crossed her arms and eyed him with sympathetic eyes. "They came to the base?" Anakin asked, shocked. If anyone who might give them away to the Empire had found that base…

_No_, he decided with a groan. He would not lose his children, his apprentice, his wife, his family and men. Force, he could not lose everyone else. He felt like his time was running out for _everyone. _

_ "Even stars die, Anakin,"_ Obi-wan's words, meant to comfort him, ran through his head like a witches curse. _How long until your families time runs out, young Skywalker?_ The doubt in him wondered. Anakin shivered.

"No," Nava assured him. "They came to the town to plunder, steal and harass. Padme and I just happened to be out when they arrived, landing directly in the town square mysteriously," she trailed off thoughtfully, probably brooding upon what physiological reason there could be for landing in the town square.

Even if Nava were not Obi-wan's lover, she might as well be his twin.

"And?" Anakin prodded irritably. The universe was falling down on him; he could feel it. "And one of them broke one of her ribs. It was pressing into a lung," Nava continued, snapped out of her thinking.

Anakin's breath hitched. His Padme, hurt? Concern, panic and stress began to fight in his heart, at war within themselves as he was at war with the rest of the universe.

"She nearly choked in her own blood," Nava continued, unfazed by Anakin's pale face and shallow breathing, surely. "We thought maybe she wasn't going to make it," she smiled feebly.

"If not for Lux," she said. Anakin's head snapped up. He stared at her, flabbergasted. Bonteri? _Lux _Bonteri?

"What?" he gasped. Nava shrugged. "In the few months he spent in the military training institution the Separatists placed him in, he learned some very nice medical techniques. I have no clue what in the universe he did, but without his knowledge and Intrepid's books and the clones," she shrugged. "I don't know, Anakin."

Anakin was not consoled, though, he was grateful. Perhaps Lux was not such a bad kid after all. "Is she awake, alive?" He questioned. His voice was hoarse. "Alive, very much so. Awake, not yet. I wanted to tell you," she explained.

Anakin's heart slowed down, but it was out-weighed by more anxiety. A punctured lung was not something that went away easily. Padme could be in danger of death for at least three more months.

And Anakin was not able to do or say anything about it otherwise. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. _Keep it together,_ he thought desperately, willing tears not to appear in his eyes.

Nava had seen enough of his weakness. And if there was anything Anakin never wanted to be known as, it was weak. Worthless. Powerless. He was not weak, not powerless. He was the Chosen One. Not a slave; not anymore.

"Yes," he gulped down the tightness in his chest. "Thank you," this was too much. He had seen carnage, he had seen pain, he had felt pain, he had felt injustice, violence, misery, loneliness, helplessness and fury.

But those were easy. His family was his weakness. He could not take _their_pain. Knowing that he could lose them every day.

Nava studied him a moment. "She's going to be okay, Ani," she said softly. Anakin smiled weakly and nodded_. If you're feeling this much pain, should you tell Nava? _He wondered of himself.

He did not want Nava to feel this pain. She had felt enough. If Obi-wan had hidden secrets, what ones did Nava conceal? What pain did she live with?

No, he could not worry her with this.

"Anakin, I can see the entire thinking process on your face," Nava told him with amusement. _When did I become transparent_? Anakin wondered hotly. _When you let your fear in,_ something that sounded like Qui-gon told him.

"What are you thinking, young Jedi, hmm?" She sounded so much like Obi-wan when he teased Anakin. So much that it brought tears to Anakin's eyes again.

He pushed them back. He had cried enough. He had confessed enough. It was time for him to step up and take command.

"Nothing, Nava," he tried. "Don't lie to me," Nava said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm not one of the most observant Jedi in the Order for nothing, trust me. It takes skill to be as nosy as I am. Now, tell me, why isn't Obi-wan answering me? Where is he, the old fool?" She would bite her own tongue when she heard.

Anakin sighed; he was trapped.

Abandoning his previous thinking, he said; "He was captured." Something in Nava's pupils flickered. Her face grew grave, but otherwise seemed unworried.

"Really? That's about the tenth time this month. Have you any clue who he was captured_ by_?" yes, Anakin knew the name of his kidnapper, as for who the _heck_ he was...Anakin was still clueless.

"Bruck," he was considerably sure Nava would know who he was. She did. Anakin could see it in the way her entire jaw went slack and she turned into a ghastly shade of grayish brown.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. The calm expression in her eyes was replaced by panic and shock.

Anakin leaned forward and fixed her gaze with his own. His fear radiated into anger now. The element he was better at. "B-Bruck?" Nava gulped, her voice shook. "He's alive? He can't be alive!" she shrieked.

Anakin nodded soberly. "Yes, whoever he was, he's alive. And he has Obi-wan. Before he was captured, Obi-wan said you've been having nightmares about his death?" This was better.

No tears in the back of his throat, no heart that felt close to bursting open and spilling every horrible and dreadful secret he still had.

He was a general now, a Jedi looking for his fellow friend. Nothing more. He was free of emotion, as in-tune with himself and his duty as he was in battle.

Nava did not seem to share his calm, which he was maintaining mostly for her sake. Her breathing had become weak and erratic.

She stared at Anakin as if she were seeing a ghost. "Bruck," she murmured. "Force, Bruck. Who would have known? Why didn't he tell me?" She wasn't answering his question.

"Nava," he encouraged firmly but gently. "I know this is a bit of a shocker, but stay focused," her eyes cleared at once.

She blinked and gulped visibly. "Right. Right. So, yes, I had a dream a few nights ago about him in torture," she replied shakily. Anakin nodded.

"I've been having dreams for months now, all involving Bruck. I tried everything I could to keep him safe, but..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But it's a bit hard to convince Obi-wan to watch out for himself as well as he does everyone else," Nava droned, with a weak and watery smile. Anakin nodded.

"I don't blame you, Ani, but how did Bruck capture him? And do you have any clue where they went?" Nava asked, slowly sinking back into the calm, majestic woman that so much resembled his mother. Quickly, Anakin relayed everything that had happened to Nava, glad to share some of the burden.

When he was done, Nava's face had become grave. "Hmm, he left all of his droids and didn't attack the cruiser, nothing? Odd, I could not see Sidious ordering such a thing, not for Obi-wan," she said contemplatively.

"That's what I thought!" Anakin agreed, glad he was not going insane with fatigue and stress. At times, it seemed a very real possibility.

Nava sighed. "And it's a miracle that Master Windu even gave you time to find him. I wonder why in the universe he would," she said. "He told me to bring him back," Anakin replied lamely with a small shrug.

Nava studied Anakin for a moment.

"Yes," she mumbled. "I imagine he did. You have one week left," she pointed out. "I hadn't forgotten," Anakin sighed dryly. "Do you know if you'll find anything by that time?" Nava asked. Anakin thought about it.

So far, the clones had found nothing in the half a planet they had scanned; and Anakin doubted they'd catch any ship leaving the atmosphere. The search was, in the time they had left, essentially lost.

"No," he admitted, before panic could set in. "Very well, I'll begin a search of my own, then," she set her feet and crossed her arms.

"The second Padme gets better; I'll take Ahsoka, Intrepid, Lux and her out to search. And there are a thousand recruits, spies and clones here with nothing to do, I'm sure they'd be happy to go on a wild Jedi perfectionist hunt," she quipped.

Anakin could not help but smile feebly. A great burden on his heart was lifted. Even if he did not find Obi-wan, _someone_ would.

"Good," he breathed. "That takes a load off my shoulders. Thank you, Nava," he said. She waved the thanks away dismissively.

"You have your own problems, Anakin. Obi-wan would not want you worrying about him when there are people who need your help. Continue with your mission. If it's as difficult as everyone says it is, then I wish you luck," she told him passively. Anakin nodded obediently. His worry, though, had not evaporated.

Neither had his fear.

"Nava," he said slowly. This time, there was no curiosity left. Now, this was personal.

"Whenever I would ask Obi-wan about Bruck, he'd brush off the question or change the subject. He said he didn't want to talk about it. But in the time we've been here, I've had so many nightmares they're starting to repeat themselves about what that monster could be doing to him. Bruck broke my foot and ankle. He killed hundreds of children and left a _good man_ without his pregnant wife. He invaded my mind and manipulated my dreams," Nava inhaled sharply.

"And still I know nothing of him besides he hates Obi-wan with a passion. So, maybe you can tell me who exactly this monster is and why he took my master?" he requested.

Nava looked away, biting her bottom lip in a movement that was particularly childish. Anakin could tell that she was debating whether or not to ignore his question, like Obi-wan.

"I think I have a _right _to know now, don't you?" Anakin snapped sharply. Nava looked up, and her deep brown eyes were deeply mournful. "Yes," she nearly whispered. "Yes, I suppose you do," she said. Anakin stared at her intently. Nava sucked in a deep breath.

"Bruck Chun was my best friend, long before you were born," she began emotionlessly. "And the way Obi-wan explained him to me was, well…. He was the first person that Obi-wan was ever truly afraid of. Is afraid of. "

* * *

~Bruck's POV~

It did not take much time to overrun the base. It was a simple matter of posing as just another Sith coming to relay a message from Sidious and stabbing the horrible she-Sith in the stomach while he fabricated some tale.

It had taken a mere few seconds, truly, to secure a base. It was small, and in the grass plains, but it had a reasonable amount of droids, equipment and weapons. Bruck was satisfied with it.

"Commander," Bruck ordered the droid next to him as he watched the droids drag their once general away from the room. Blood spilled from her chest. The droids did not seem alarmed, and had not made a move to help the Sith when she had dropped, astonished and limp, to the ground.

Sith killed each other on a regular basis now, and it was common for one to come in, stab another, and have that Sith dragged out. _Just another day in the Sith army of the great Galactic Empire,_ Bruck thought wryly.

"Yes, general?" Though droids were not programmed with tone functions, the commander droid sounded particularly unenthusiastic as it turned to him. It's large, square eyes was devoid of life and emotion in general.

That was perfectly fine with Bruck. "First of all, have someone come clean up that blood, it's disgusting. And secondly, I have a prisoner aboard my ship. Place him in the prisoner's hold; and make_ sure_," he emphasized.

"That it is secure, commander, do I make myself clear? This prisoner is _not _to be taken lightly," he warned.

The droid nodded, almost tiredly before turning to the ones behind it and parroting his orders. Bruck sighed with contentment and crossed his arms, turning to the large windows in front of him. _This planet isn't so bad,_ he reflected_. Not as bad as the other ones. _

He was on the fifth planet that made up the star system of Coptic. The Sith had yet to establish a firm, strong hold on this planet, which was why Bruck had found it so easy to steal base.

The planet, in this region, was also deserted. "No one to disrupt me," he mumbled.

"Sir," the droid walked up again. "The prisoner has been moved and is waiting your arrival," Bruck smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin did not speak as Nava went on. "I don't know the whole story," Nava confessed softly, looking away.

"Only what I heard when I was brought into it. Bruck Chun was, for the longest time, the most talented and admired child in the entire Jedi temple. Even the masters respected him. The younglings worshipped him. And his friends adored his every move," her smile turned bitter.

"Even _I_ was swept up in his charm. He was the best at everything in every class and seemingly perfect in every challenge. Bruck was at the top of the world when I met him. He was three years older than me when we met in the library. He was impressed by my intelligence and vast knowledge of just about everything," she smiled faintly.

"We became friends at once. Oh, Ani, how I loved Bruck. He was my closest friend, my perfect angel, my everything. Bruck could do no wrong in my opinion. Though I was too young, I have a suspicion that I was in love with Bruck, truly, even at seven years old. But id didn't know the other side of him," she met Anakin's eyes.

Her eyes were haunted. "I did not know about the monster inside of him," she sneered, looking away once more. Anakin listened, enraptured already.

"Bruck was the champion, the world conqueror until Obi-wan came around. He was eight, two years younger than everyone else was, yet he was so advanced that he was put in all of the older classes. Quickly, he replaced Bruck at the championships. I mean he beat him at _everything_, Anakin, everything. Soon, the teachers and masters went to him instead of Bruck. He was admired, revered and loved. Bruck did not take to someone who was two years younger taking his place in that," she gave a small shrug.

"So, at first, he merely tried harder to beat Obi-wan. He studied more, fought, practiced and took loosing with dignity. But no matter what he did, Obi-wan always found a way to be better," she said. "Was Obi-wan trying to beat Bruck on purpose or something?" Anakin piped up, interested.

"No," Nava chuckled with a shake of her head. "No, he was not trying to do that. Obi-wan was just doing his best. He had to constantly prove himself in the class where he was surrounded by those older than him, so he strived harder, is all. It's not as if he was trying to specifically beat Bruck, he was just doing his best," Anakin nodded.

"But… But Bruck wasn't used to losing. And he certainly did not like being second best. So when he could not get ahead by working harder, he began to bully Obi-wan to _stop_ working so hard," she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I don't actually know what happened, but from what little I've managed to scrape out of Garen and Bant over the years, Bruck would use others to get at Obi-wan," Anakin scowled, that was not the Jedi Way.

Nava noticed his frown. "Yes," she agreed with a small, rueful smile. "I knew nothing of this," she had misinterpreted his meaning.

"Bruck told me that Obi-wan was a snooty, show-off, know-it-all and Bruck was trying to talk to him about his behavior before he went to the Dark Side," she rolled her eyes.

Anakin nearly laughed out-loud; Obi-wan? Go to the _dark side_? Not likely. Not ever.

"Bruck would use little Bant to lure Obi-wan to the secret training rooms. She was two years younger than us; and the smallest even among her own age, so she was easy to corner or intimidate. As soon as he sensed she was with Bruck, Obi-wan would race to her rescue," Nava sighed, as if the story were making her tired.

"Bruck called the training sessions. To any master looking in, they were undergoing playful practice sparring, but Obi-wan received many bruises from those fights,_ purposeful_ bruises. Bruck even broke one of his ribs once. Garen, Siri, Quin-lan and Bant, who followed Obi-wan around like little minions at that time, knew about what was going on, but were sworn to secrecy by Obi-wan. He thought he needed to handle it himself. But the beatings he received were nothing for him."

Anakin guessed not. Physical pain did not exactly inhere to Obi-wan, nor did it smack any sense into his head.

"It was what Bruck said to him. The things that made him doubt himself. With fame and power comes pressure, as you well know," Anakin nodded.

Pressure to always be right, pressure to be the greatest at everything one did, pressure to never make a mistake. Pressure to be perfect or be destroyed.

"Yes," he agreed with a somber nod. "I know," he had known for a long time now. Nava nodded. "Well, the bullying went on for, oh, seven years every day. Bruck wanted him to give up, to say that he surrendered his claim on the class. Obi-wan, being the stubborn Gundark he is and was back then, refused profusely, no matter what Bruck did to him. The masters went unawares, as did I," she smiled ruefully, as if ashamed at her innocent ignorance.

"Until I _met _Obi-wan, that is. When I learned that he was the complete opposite of what Bruck had told me, I went to him about it. He paid my words no mind and told me that I had misjudged. But I was sure of myself. And then," she gulped.

"And then I saw them, one day. I happened to sneak a peek of Bruck cornering Bant in the training room. Sure enough, Obi-wan comes bursting in and takes the place of the poor girl," she sighed.

"I watched Bruck defeat, beat and hold him down. I… I couldn't believe it. This was Bruck, my best friend, the angel who could do no wrong. But he was a monster," she gave a small shrug.

"After that, well, long story short, friends we were no longer. He stopped bullying Obi-wan, for the pure fact that I defended him and Bruck would not dare to hurt the girl he had cared about as much as I cared about him."

Anakin tried to imagine Bruck caring about anyone and came up with empty thoughts.

"Months passed by, we were all chosen by masters. I paid little notion to what happened to Bruck. I'm sure he was chosen by some master or another," she thought a moment, trying to remember, but eventually gave up and shrugged.

"All the same, it was almost a year later when Obi-wan and Bruck met again," her eyes misted over. "Tell me, Ani, have you ever heard of the fire fight?" She asked. Anakin frowned. "No," he said.

"I figured. It is not something the Jedi liked to talk about. It… It was the first attack on the Jedi temple since the days of the Old Republic. Planned and carried out by Qui-gon's," she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Second apprentice. He had two before Obi-wan, you know," Anakin nodded, Obi-wan had told him that.

"You have to understand something, Anakin. This had never happened before. There had been Jedi who had left the Jedi for… Darker pursuits. And they had left with honor, pledging that if the Jedi should need them, they would return gladly to help. They had never caused any harm or trouble, not like Xanatos or Dooku. Many of them went on to become famous scientists or inventors, doing great good for the galaxy. Xanatos was different. He inspired corruption and worked with the sickest of underground traitors. He was a disgrace, and he broke Qui-gon's heart," Anakin let out a slow breath.

He could not imagine being betrayed in such a way. By the very being you had trained. The friend that knew you best. _What if Ahsoka betrayed me? _He wondered, and shuddered at the idea.

He would never live through that. He would see her face in his mind for year after. And always live in the remorse of his failure_. _

_ "A failed apprentice makes for a foolish master," _Anakin had always wondered where Dooku had gotten that saying. He was relatively sure he knew now.

"The Jedi were _not _prepared for the attack. We had not been attacked for over a hundred years, and we were secure in that. No one believed that a person would be insane enough to attack the Jedi anyway. It was a comical idea. But Xanatos had planned well. Qui-gon was tasked with having to fight his old, beloved padawan, and Obi-wan ran off to help the other hundred or so Jedi disengage the bombs Xanatos had placed all over the temple and the bounty hunters that had somehow started flying in through the air-ducts," she sighed.

"It was a mess," Anakin imagined bounty hunters and bombs in the quiet scenery of the temple, and nodded, speechless.

"He found me, Garen, Quin-lan and Bant in the youngling's wing with the babies. But we were not trying to rescue them from bombs. But from Bruck," she gulped.

"He had begun to throw babies to their deaths, Anakin. Defenseless, harmless babies into the fire to eliminate any future competition. He was insane, by the way," _familiar,_ Anakin observed bitterly.

"_What_? Why didn't you all stop him?" he demanded. Nava shrugged. "We couldn't. None of us were strong enough to defeat Bruck, not even working as a team. He was older, stronger and smarter than us…"

"Except for Obi-wan," Anakin guessed. Nava smiled. "All those beatings paid off. He knew Bruck's weak points, but Bruck also knew his," all of a sudden, Nava seemed to change.

Her eyes glassed over and she swayed slightly, caught in her memories.

"There was never such a fight as that one, Ani," she whispered, almost dreamily. "They both hated each other. Both were just as powerful and desperate. The rest of us could only watch and try to snatch the babies from the fire and get out before it devoured us all," Nava ran a distracted hand through her long hair, staring straight at Anakin.

"I remember Siri snatching my hand and hauling me out. Obi-wan and Bruck were still inside the room, which was falling apart. Quin-lan had to drag Bant out, kicking and screaming. The doorway fell in the second we had all escaped. I had never been so anxious. We waited there, knowing only one would come out. I suppose you know which one it was."

Obi-wan had emerged from the smoke and fire.

"He had killed Bruck?" He asked a question he already knew. Nava nodded and let her hand drop. "So we thought. Obi-wan was pale-faced and choking. There was blood on his clothes. He had stabbed Bruck in the heart, he told us; and I could tell he felt horrible about it. Bruck had been his first kill, and you know how it eats at you," eats at you? No, it _devoured_ you.

The thought of taking someone's life was nothing compared to what it was truly. The way their face stayed in your mind for years after.

The way they had died and whether or not you could have kept them in this universe instead of submitting them to death. Wondering who you were, to have taken a life. If you were really a peacekeeper, if you could do such a great evil as end another's life.

Because it was evil, evil and inexcusable.

Yes, Anakin knew, because he had not been yet seventeen when he had taken his first life, and it had stung. It did sting. But at least he had not known the person individually, like Obi-wan.

Bruck had been a Jedi first, true, he was a bully and madman, but he had been a Jedi. Anakin was not sure if he would have been able to kill someone else who had the same title as he.

And if he was unsure, he could only imagine how horrified Obi-wan must've been. No wonder he had skipped the subject.

"So," Nava continued. "Bruck was defeated. We ran off with Obi-wan's instructions on how to disable the bombs and Obi-wan went and then technically killed Xanatos because Qui-gon could not bring himself to do it and thus was on the floor defenseless and about to die himself," ouch.

Nava shook her head and the dizziness in her eyes vanished. Anakin's head spun with the new information.

"Did anyone ever check Bruck's body?" he asked after an uncomfortable silence. Nava shook her head and hugged herself.

"No," she sighed. "It seems that in his haste to kill Obi-wan, Bruck had made a giant hole in the wall, and thus when Obi-wan stabbed him, he fell through it to the Courascant ground hundreds of feet below. We all assumed he had died. I have no clue how he could be alive," she said.

Anakin ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"So Obi-wan is out there with a crazed madman whose hated him since childhood?" he growled to him and Nava both.

"Wonderful. When I asked Obi-wan the story, I wasn't expecting that," he sighed. "I wish I had a different one to tell you," Nava groaned.

She shook her head and straightened out. "It doesn't matter. We need to find him, Anakin, because Bruck isn't like Dooku. Dooku and Sidious are merciful compared to Bruck. He won't just kill Obi-wan, he'll do so much more," her eyes blazed. Anakin felt fear shoot through him. He gulped and nodded.

"I guess I'll have to try harder, then," he said, trying to make himself sound convincing. Nava studied him curiously. Suddenly, her eyes softened. "How do you feel, Anakin?" she asked kindly.

Anakin was taken aback by the question. How did _he_ feel? So far, no one had bothered to ask him that in his life except for Shmi and Padme.

It was good to have another person, but also terrible. Because he told the truth.

"I'm afraid," he blurted. The truth hurt, because he knew he should not have been afraid, Jedi did not give into such petty emotions such as fear.

And he was known as _the Hero with No Fear_, wasn't he? And yet so often he was struck with the curse of it.

Nava did not seem to care about his title, the code or weakness. She nodded knowingly. That inspired Anakin to go on.

"I'm afraid for him, Nava. More so than I have ever been before. I knew Bruck was bad, but… If he's willing to throw younglings into a fire, what else is he willing to do? What will he do to Obi-wan? What if… What if it's like…" he gulped.

"Like Jabiim, Nava? Like Ventress. You did not see him after the torture, when he got back. I did. It changed him, and he was… Different. He was hurt, broken and just… emotionally drained. It still haunts him. I don't want that to happen again. I'm not sure if I can take it again."

_"No. No, stop. Don't, Ventress, don't," Obi-wan whispered hoarsely. Anakin stood by his side, watching him sweat, toss and turn with helplessness. The doctors had told him not to wake his master up for any reason whatsoever. _

_ That he needed the sleep more than he needed peace of mind. But Anakin could not sleep, either. Not when he could feel Obi-wan's racing heart and hear him mumbling and groaning as if he had never left the torture chamber. _

_ His face was contorted into agony even as he dreamed and slept, at war within his own conscious. Anakin ached to grab his shoulders and shake him. _

_ "Stop. Force, st-stop," his breath was coming in shallow, rasping gasps now, the sound straight from his lungs. It sounded painful. _

_ "Not that. Not that," Obi-wan shook his head desperately. Anakin clenched his fists. "I won't… I won't…" his voice got softer, and Anakin's resolve broke. _

_ Because that was exactly the way his mother's voice had faded down when she had died. She had been panting and gasping just as hard, just as breathless. And the fact that Obi-wan might not die, might not survive was so real. Too real. _

_ Anakin had never taken into account that he could lose his master. Obi-wan had always seemed invincible, unstoppable, determined and powerful, but seeing him like this._

_ So vulnerable and frightened, it scared Anakin. Because it made him realize that Obi-wan was human too. He might be an emotionless, stern and serious Jedi knight, but he was also human. He was not immortal or invincible. _

_ Obi-wan could die. Anakin could lose him. _

_ His last link to Qui-gon, to security, to his childhood. His last true friend. _

_ And now, Anakin's childhood ended. The warmth and noticeable security had vanished. The belief that he could vanquish anything, that Obi-wan could handle anything, was gone. They were human. And humans were like stars. _

_ They could shine brightly with light or be so far out in the cold hyperspace that they did not show in the sky. But no matter what, all stars could die. _

_And his star, his mentor, teacher and father, was internally dying. _

The memory made Anakin's heart thump in his chest. His voice cracked as he whispered again. "I'm so afraid," Nava watched him with sympathy. "I know, Ani," she whispered. Anakin realized he was quaking.

"I'm afraid for him, too. But you realize what he would want you to do, don't you?" Anakin nodded miserably. He knew all too well. "Good, stay focused on that. It alleviates the fear," she studied his shaking form a minute more.

"And Anakin? You're going to need some help if you're too finish what you and Obi-wan started. The council sent you two together for a reason," Anakin opened his mouth indignantly.

Nava held up a hand. "I don't mean help in the form of someone coming and telling you how to run your troops. I mean experience. You do not lack power, stamina or kindness, Ani, but you do lack experience and wisdom," she looked him over. "And common sense," she added.

Anakin could not argue with her there. He sighed. "So what do I do?" he asked. Nava smiled humorlessly. "What all good knights have to do at some point in their lives. Ask for help."

* * *

I officially turn fifteen today! Yah? My mother tells me all that means is that I'm one step closer to getting a job =0 I hoped you all liked this chapter. And guess what? I actually finished this story last night! Over six hundred pages, the most I've ever written. And its _Star wars_, for heavens sake! Now I've started the next story in this series. Wish me luck!

~With thanks, Queen Yoda


	42. Failed escape

~Ahsoka's POV~

"How is she?" Nava asked as she walked in. Ahsoka, Intrepid and Lux looked up. "Stable, for now," Intrepid yawned tiredly, as she sat up in her seat, where she had been slumping, half-asleep.

Ahsoka studied her elder curiously. There were new worry lines on her face, and her eyes reflected a worried exhaustion that Ahsoka had yet to see in her. The usual lively spark of dynamism was gone. Intrepid and Lux noticed as well.

"Oh, no, what is it now?" Lux wondered. He was in the seat on the left of Padme, behind Ahsoka. His elbows were on his knees as he leaned forward, deep brown eyes weary.

They had been with Padme for days. Luke and Leia slept at their mother's side, the small, short bodied twisted underneath her arms snuggly. Ahsoka half wished she could join them there.

Nava sighed and crossed her arms. "I just got in touch with Anakin," Ahsoka cringed and Intrepid sighed. "How'd it go?" She asked softly. "He wasn't happy to hear about Padme," Nava admitted. She walked over to Padme and gently pulled the small blanket Ahsoka had settled over Luke up higher.

Her eyes were solemn.

"He could not have taken it very harshly," Ahsoka pointed out, wondering what was bothering her friend. Nava shook her head.

"Obi-wan is missing," she reported. "Kidnapped, by a Sith by the name of Bruck. He is… Not merciful," who was nowadays?

"I've heard of him," Intrepid piped up, blinking. "Wasn't he the one who tried to kill those younglings during the fire fight? The one Master Kenobi killed?" Ahsoka racked her brain; trying to remember the years of Jedi history she had been taught.

She came up with nothing by either name. "It was not taught in class," Intrepid explained, seeing her confusion. "Great, another villain," Lux groaned. "Obi-wan will be fine, won't he?" It was more of a rhetorical question, though they looked to Nava for the answer.

The Jedi knight did not look up as she sighed. "I… Don't know," she said at last. Ahsoka gave a start, blinked, and stared at Intrepid, and Lux, who likewise were staring at Nava in shock.

Obi-wan had always come back, always been all right, and the possibility that this time, he might not, was more frightening than the prospect of Dooku suddenly showing up and destroying them all. "Well," Lux cleared his throat and stood.

"Sitting here in shock won't do a thing about it. What can we do to help Anakin find him?" And that was why she admired Lux so much. Nava seemed to agree. She grinned at him gratefully.

"Saving Padme's life and now trying to improve your good record with Anakin by saving Obi-wan, are you? You would have made a very fine Jedi, Lux," Lux blinked at her, confused, before he blushed and looked down, flattered.

Intrepid chuckled and stood. "Yes, well, he has a point. What can we do?" Ahsoka nodded, she liked this; action, planning. They would need to get busy.

Nava looked up, and some of her initial hope and liveliness had returned to her eyes. "I was thinking that as soon as Padme gets better, we'd all go out looking together," she suggested. Lux nodded. "Padme will still need looking after," he agreed. "But won't that waste time?" Intrepid inquired.

"Can't at least two of us leave and get started?" She looked at Ahsoka, inferring which two she meant. Nava studied them thoughtfully before opening her mouth.

But she was swiftly interrupted by the sound of their comm. links going off. Ahsoka groaned, already knowing what it meant. More missions. No time to go searching for anyone.

She looked down at Padme, snuggled and protected by the warm bodies of her children. She did not wish in any way to leave her stepmother, nor did she want to abandon Obi-wan.

She sighed as the others stared at the blinking machines with disappointment and bitterness. Sometimes, the life of service was the hardest to live.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

_ "My name is Ben," the youth straightened himself up and stretched out a large hand. Though he looked the same age as Obi-wan, he was larger, stockly built and his calloused hands were hard with rough labor. Sweat poured from his unruly red locks to his long lashes. _

_ Obi-wan reached out a hand, and his arm was nearly pulled out of its socket when Ben shook violently. His teeth chattered with the force. _

_ When he let go, Obi-wan let out a sigh of relief, and then quickly sucked it back in, hoping Ben had not heard and taken offense. He needed to make friends before he made any enemies. _

_ But Ben had heard, and thankfully merely laughed. _

_ "A bit rougher than you're used to, I suspect? Well, your hands will be like it in no time, brother," he laughed heartily, a deep sound that boomed like thunder. Obi-wan smiled back and rubbed his shoulder. _

_ "I'm Obi-wan," he said faintly, his own name disgusted him. He was not Padawan Kenobi, or initiate Obi-wan. Just…Obi-wan. He was nothing. Ben looked him up and down._

_ "Fifteen?" He wondered. Obi-wan nodded. "You're strong in the force, why did the Jedi send you here?" Obi-wan gulped and lowered his eyes. "I…I wasn't chosen," he said softly. _

_ Hatred and bitterness built up within him, years old. Bruck had beat him, for the first time, Obi-wan had won in a fight with him. But he had lost his right to the life as a Jedi. _

_ He would never see Tahl again. Never see Garen, Bant, Quin-lan, Siri or Nava. He was alone now, forever. He could only hope that their futures proved to be better and brighter than his own. _

_ Ben did not seem to take his worthlessness as weakness; he only clapped Obi-wan on the back. Obi-wan let out a choke; sure he was going to spit up a fragment of his spine at any moment. _

_ "Not chosen? Good on you, Obi-wan! You escaped the Jedi enslavers!" He laughed, jubilee. Obi-wan gawked at him. "Jedi __**what**__?" he nearly shrieked. Ben did not seem to hear him. He put a heavy hand on Obi-wan's shoulder._

_ "Don't you worry a smidge, you hear? Your arrival is celebrated here. We're all brothers in this place. It doesn't matter that the esteemed Jedi Order didn't want you," he rolled his eyes. "Here, you have a purpose, a family, and a home. Welcome, neophyte," he spread his arms out grandly._

_ "Welcome to Badomeer! Land of the corps children! You're a corps child, now. Though," he lowered his voice and fixed Obi-wan with a sparkling, friendly grin. "We like to refer to ourselves as worthless children, and may the rest of the universe rot for deeming us so," he whispered. _

Obi-wan was woken out of his blissful experience in the haven of unconsciousness, in the dreamland with Ben and the other corps children by the boiling water that hit his face.

It was the shock, merely, that sent a painful shudder up his spine. He gasped from the heat, whereas he had already been freezing. "Good morning sunshine!"Oh, it was _him_ again.

Obi-wan opened one swollen black eye and sorely regretted it. He was doused with another tub of water, and his numb skin burned with the extra heat. Bruck kept him in below zero temperatures, which would not have daunted him if had he not been stripped of his shirt.

He was bare-chested, and the small hairs adorning his upper body were stiff and covered with tiny ice crystals. Ice had started to form in his beard. But the cold was nothing, no, but the pain was not nothing.

From what Obi-wan had read about human anatomy, the human hand was a series of levers and pulleys, and the pain of even having a broken finger was supposed to be able to bring a strong full-grown man to his knees in excruciating agony.

That was not exaggerated; for every time Obi-wan tried to stand he was hit with a nausea so fierce he fell for the pure fact that he felt the world wobble under his feet.

It was his hands that were the worst, not even Ventress had thought to break them, and Obi-wan was fairly sure he could have gone the _rest_of his life not knowing the pain.

Both of his hands were broken, and every finger on them. The chain around his neck would have prevented him from standing all the same.

Immediately, the electro collar around his neck sensed the moisture. Obi-wan hissed in pain as his body was suddenly set aflame with electricity, traveling along the drops of water like lightning. Bruck, above him, smiled.

Obi-wan's head spun as he toppled forward, he pitched out his arms to catch himself and landed right on crushed hands. Obi-wan moaned in agony as he felt the sharp pain reverberate from his fingertips to his toes. He lay there at Bruck's feet, struggling for control.

_"The most determined soul can control pain through deep breaths" _one of his teacher's voices rang in his mind as he gasped for breath, his clothes, hair and skin dripped with moisture and jerked with little volts of electricity every once in awhile.

Obi-wan determined that she had obviously never been tortured to have thought of such a thing.

His skin was starting to lose heat again. He had been able to feel the warmth his body generated normally for a mere few seconds, and it had been wonderful, yet now he was going to freeze again.

"Having fun, old buddy?" Bruck wondered, rocking on his heels. He was childishly insane. Obi-wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Not exactly," he forced his beaten and bloody lips to reply.

He wasn't drained of tenacity yet. "I'm a bit bored, honestly. You oughta learn how to be a better host," it was idiotic, he knew, to antagonize Bruck, but he had done so as a child, too. Bruck surely expected nothing less.

As if to agree, his neck sizzled once more with electricity. Obi-wan clenched his teeth hard. He would not let Bruck hear his pain. He had more dignity than that.

Nevertheless, his scorched vocal pipes let out another groan of pain. He sunk back to the ground, unable to push himself up to look Bruck in the eye. Helplessness floated through him, making fury flare in his soul.

He hated being helpless.

Bruck knelt beside him and put a hard, calloused hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. The Jedi master tensed. "Don't touch me," he ground out. "Traitor, Sith, _murderer_," he hissed.

Bruck paid no heed to his words. Instead, he ran a finger down Obi-wan's bare back, gently tracing the dozens of scars there. "You have been tortured before. Whip scars, blaster scars, even lightsaber cuts. Tell me, old friend, has anyone ever tamed you?" Bruck wondered conversationally.

_Calm down, let it go_, he appealed to himself as the humiliation of his helplessness and the indignity of Bruck's touch sent his anger near the edge of its bounds.

He would not let years of training in self-control be wasted. He had trained for this, as a Jedi, he had been through this.

He had conquered this before, and never been broken, never had snapped.

"Never will anyone tame me," his voice was calm though his body shivered with cold and anger. _You saved Anakin, Rex, and Cody. This is nothing compared to the waste of their lives_, that calmed him_._ At least Anakin was still all right. In that, Obi-wan found strength.

"Never? Arrogant words for a humbled man. You know," Bruck patted Obi-wan's back fondly and then took out his lightsaber. Eyeing it with affection, he smiled as he ignited it.

Obi-wan watched him from the corner of his eyes and struggled to prop himself up on his elbows. That sent the entire vicinity to spin, and he groaned as he fell back over.

"You and I, Obi-wan, are not so different," with motherly tenderness, Bruck took his lightsaber and ran it just barely over Obi-wan's skin, making thin yet deep slits in his flesh. Obi-wan tensed and prepared himself for the pain. _"No matter the obstacle, you can handle it. You are Jedi now." _

"We both have ambition; we are charming and can manipulate and lie like politicians. Determined, proud, smooth talkers,strong, defiant and loyal. The only difference between us is the past," Bruck sighed repentantly and lifted the saber, studying whatever pattern he had shaped into Obi-wan's flesh with interest.

Fury, hot and steely, built in Obi-wan's chest. He swallowed his humiliation and pain. _"You're a good man, Obi-wan,"_ he would not cease to be one now.

"Had you surrendered, we would not be here now," Bruck took a small jab at Obi-wan's back, making a dot and also sending a sharp ripple to his brain. Instinctively, his body twitched.

He let out a growl. Bruck chuckled at the sound, as if Obi-wan were a child that had spoken his first word incorrectly.

"But that's the past, I suppose. No need to dwell on it," Bruck mumbled. Obi-wan glanced up, intending to let out a very sharp remark when he noticed the light.

Bruck had left the door open behind him. And there weren't any guards.

Obi-wan's mind instantly spun with possibilities as Bruck went on talking. There was no way he could push himself up with his hands, but that was a minor inconvenience.

His leg muscles were strong enough to hoist his body weight up alone, but that would require moving, and any sort of movement was welcomed with sharp agony and blinding nausea from his hands.

_"The most determined soul can control pain through deep breaths" _he would give it another try. How would he get past Bruck, though? "We could have been friends," Bruck was saying. Obi-wan let out a sour laugh, interrupting his escape plan.

"Friends? I offered you friendship many times, Bruck," he tuned out before he heard Bruck's answer, but at least while the Sith was busy drawing on his spine, he was not paying attention enough to read Obi-wan's mind.

_Could I push past him?_ No, though Bruck was very much malnourished, he was also very strong. And Obi-wan was weak from blood-loss and pain; it would not work.

Obi-wan glanced up at the door. If a droid,say, came in, would that be a suitable distraction? Enough for him to move and leap out of the door?

As if he had been waiting for a cue, a thin brown droid rambled into sight. "Sir!" he called to Bruck, who interrupted his one-sided conversation to turn, his lightsaber pulled away from Obi-wan's back. _"Ah, well, I did not mean to stay here anyway, Bruck is too poor a host,"_ Obi-wan thought ironically as his bruised legs sprang into action.

Before Bruck could open his mouth to demand why the droid was there, Obi-wan had blundered to his feet and was running out of the door. Easily, he waved his immobile stump of a hand and the force responded by flinging the droid against Bruck.

Obi-wan the used his elbow to emit the ray-shield. It buzzed to life with canny efficiency, trapping both Sith and droid inside.

"I'm terribly sorry to leave so early, Bruck," Obi-wan could not resist saying even though his legs trembled with the strain of holding him up, and he was leaning against the wall to keep himself upright because of this.

"But I'm afraid I have other places I'm needed. I'll be back when I've found out where in the universe Anakin's gone too. It would be helpful if you stayed inside the cage and waited for me," Anakin was rubbing off on him, surely, because he was keenly aware of that fact that he had sounded quite pompous as he said this.

Bruck glared at him, trembling with rage. His eyes burned with a cold fury, and Obi-wan knew that if he should get out, he might have very well killed him. So, he decided that maybe it would be wise to leave.

Stumbling, he looked both ways down the hall, calling on the force. So far, adrenaline had kept the pain of his hands at bay. But Obi-wan knew that eventually adrenaline wore off, and when it did, the pain that your brain had failed to receive came rushing at you like an avalanche. Obi-wan wanted to be well away from Bruck before it did.

Not for the first time, he wished Anakin were at his side. His force connection was much stronger than Obi-wan's, he would have been able to sense the exit within a few seconds, pain or no. Obi-wan shook his head and forced himself to focus past his trembling legs.

He would manage without Anakin. He closed his eyes, letting the force make a mental map of the entire base. Instantly, he found the closest exit. _I only hope its not well guarded_, he thought as he began to run.

Propelled with will-power and the force, he raced through the base, pausing only when droids came running past him, blasters up. Evidently, Bruck had broken out of his cell and alerted the rest of the droids.

A siren of alarm blared above him; Obi-wan ignored it. He had to focus on escaping.

_ There it is,_ he thought as he shoved one last droid out of the way. Ahead of him was the door that would lead him out.

Determination surged through him like a rising storm. The taste of freedom made his eyes sting with relief.

His legs surged on, faster, his heart raced in his chest, trying to out-run his feverish limbs. His hands were numb, quieted with the realization of escape. He had bested Bruck before, and he was doing it again.

There was no reason to be afraid. He was a Jedi; he could endure anything, go through any obstacle. He was the legacy of Qui-gon Jinn, and in all truth, Qui-gon might have escaped days before.

Without conscious thought, Obi-wan used the force to slide ajar the door. It came open with hesitation. _Freedom! _It sang in his bones, raced through his skin, made his bruised and bloody lips smile with relief. He was not running from torture, he could take torture, nor was he running from Bruck.

He was running from doubt.

From the tiny voice at the back of his head that had whispered that he would never escape, never see the faces of his family again, never feel the soft velvet of Nava's skin under his hand, never see the sparkle of affection in Anakin's eyes.

He was running from the voice that whispered that he would die, and leave so much undone and leave the Jedi at its weakest time.

That would be the ultimate betrayal, inevitable, perhaps, but if Obi-wan was going to die, then, by the force, he would die knowing that his family was going to be okay. That the Jedi would live on for a thousand more generations after him.

He was not sure of that right now. And he refused, _absolutely refused__**,**_ to leave them not knowing if they would be alright or not. Finally, he burst into the wide open plain, bathed by the shadows of fading sun.

They were in a prairie, it seemed, and the sun dipped in the sky, leaving the day and replacing it with night in a lovely array or orange, purple and pink. The stars were already coming out, twinkling above as if they were winking at him, delighted by some shared, private joke.

The moon was dimly sighted but still there, a comforting spectacle of peace and dreams. No matter what world he had been on in whatever time, he had always been able to see the moon, the stars, and the sun.

And a thousand times he had taken comfort in the fact, that, even if he left nothing but more war and pain for the next generation, he could leave them the same beautiful suns, stars and moons.

A sight worthy of welcome and hope. Obi-wan ran towards the fading light and away from the base.

He did not stop or slow, though his adrenaline was running out.

He gritted his teeth, determined to make it as far away as humanly possible, which for a Jedi was normally the humanly _impossible_.

He spread out his senses in case any animals lurked in the grasses. Predators came out at night. And if a town was nearby, he would know it ahead of time.

All of a sudden, from behind him, he sensed a very enraged presence. Bruck was on top of the battlements, pointing, shouting, and smacking droids, which Obi-wan assumed only hurt his hand.

More droids packed unto the roof. Obi-wan started to run incoherently, in case one of them had the idea to try and shoot him. It would be harder to hit a moving and weaving target.

But when you had the force, that did not matter.

Obi-wan did not physically_ feel_ the blaster bolt tear through his leg. It was more of a mental pang that something was suddenly wrong.

And the slightly uncomfortable feel of blood spurting from his leg, which now wobbled and ceased to work beneath him. He fell to his knees, his calf burning with the blast.

_ No!_ He refused to be taken back, not when he was so close. Not done yet, Obi-wan struggled to his feet; his vision swam with dots.

"Blast you, you stubborn blasted fool! Shoot him, paralyze him, I don't care, just get him back here!" He heard Bruck bellow with surprising force. It would appear as though Obi-wan had completely vexed him.

The next shot, Obi-wan felt. It ripped through his shoulder and sent him sprawling to land on his back. He cried out, one hand going to his burning appendage.

Blood seeped up between his limp fingers. Obi-wan lay there, gasping for breath. He did not want too, but a good Jedi knew when he was defeated. And Obi-wan assumed he had been defeated some moments before.

He stayed down, looking at the sky. The sun was still setting, slowly creeping away. Obi-wan could almost feel his past exhilaration start to drain, following the sun like an obedient dog and leaving him emotionally empty and in the dark.

He heard footsteps, and behind those, the soft pound of droids feet.

He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the worst. To make things even more difficult, his adrenaline was slowly decreasing.

He could feel his entire body buzz with pain. The dust that had gotten into the cuts in his back stung like tiny daggers. He gritted his teeth to stop from crying out.

His freedom was gone.

"You treacherous _whelp_!" making his point and anger known, Bruck delivered a high power kick to Obi-wan's ribs. He sucked in a quick breath but did not open his eyes.

"You're as stupidly, wildly, blatantly insane and defiant as your blasted master!" Obi-wan did not know if Bruck suspected Obi-wan took that as a compliment or not, but…

"You'll pay for this!" He was plain irritating now. Couldn't he see Obi-wan was in pain?

"Oh, stop griping," he choked, irritably. His hands hurt so bad, _force_, they were excruciating. "You caught me. Can I go back to my cell now? My leg and back are killing me," he said hoarsely. He could sense Bruck's bright flare of fury.

"Oh, you think your back and leg hurt?" He heard the ignition of Bruck's lightsaber. Then he felt that same lightsaber tear through his side.

Obi-wan jerked and let out a gruesome scream as the lightsaber cut into him like soft butter. His entire body went cold and then hot with pain.

He fell back, his eyes open, as he gasped for breath. Bruck had not taken the lightsaber out of his side yet, but rather watched Obi-wan gasp in pain.

"Do you feel that, Jedi?" Bruck hissed down at him. His eyes were shining dark gold with vehemence. Obi-wan resisted the urge to grab the lightsaber. If anything, it would cut off his hand.

His vision blurred. The fading lights of the sun died down, letting in more light from the moon. Dots swam in front of that light, dancing among the early stars, no longer winking at him.

They were still, like he wished his heart were. His heartbeat echoed in his ears with fear. _Thump, thump, thump, thump…thump….thump…..thump…_

"That," Bruck continued, lowering his voice threateningly.

"Is the pain I'm going to make you feel every day, in every way, for the rest of your life. There is no escape from this, from me. You will live in agony and despair. You will breathe in darkness and evil. You will see no mercy, no light ever again. You will never feel the thrill of freedom or joy. Do you understand? Until the day I finally decide to let you die, you are _mine_," he bent down, blocking out the night sky with his own face.

"So get a good look at that sun, because it leaves you now, your precious light and love. Welcome," he smiled bitterly and Obi-wan's breath hitched in his throat. "To eternal nighttime. To never-ending malice. To the Dark Side, my slave," and then the world disappeared into unconsciousness.

* * *

OH. MY. GOSH! I have a hundred reviews! I'm totally freaking out right now! And here I thought today was going to be boring. Its going to be the day I remember as officially awesome _forever_. I can't believe it. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, and even the people who have silently followed this story. Your the greatest inspiration a writer can have.

~Queen Yoda


	43. Common ground

_**A week later:**_

~Anakin's POV~

"You Jedi are some odd folk," Anakin was surprised at the random statement.

He rolled out from underneath his starfighter and cocked an eyebrow up at Commander Onega, firstly wondering _how_ he had gotten unto the Resolute and secondly wondering _how_ he had found Anakin so early in the morning.

No one was around, as far as Anakin knew, the clones were supposed to be asleep as well. He was the only one in the landing bay, having been unable to sleep because of the tautness of his worried muscles.

So he had been out in the landing bay all night, trying to embrace himself in the work of tinkering, his childhood hobby. It wasn't working.

"So I've been told," he agreed, sitting up. Artoo, in the cockpit of his starfighter, let out a sleepy whir. Commander Onega watched him with eyes much older than his age.

"You two especially," he said conversationally. Anakin frowned, wondering whether he had been insulted or complimented.

"How so?" he asked instead. Onega sighed thoughtfully and folded his hands behind his back. He walked up and studied Anakin's fighter curiously.

"You're just…So good. You're dedicated to your men, to your cause," he glanced up. "To _him_," he needed no specification.

"Yes, so?" Anakin pressed. "So that's amazing. Do you know what some people would do to be able to feel that passion you feel? The pure, absolute loyalty and reverence? Have you ever even _killed_ anyone?" That was a rather personal question.

And had it been anyone other than Onega- a general and war veteran himself- Anakin would have not answered truthfully.

As it happened, answering truthfully was still like swallowing nails. "Of course I have," he said. "Not without good reason, I bet," Onega said, looking up just long enough to meet Anakin in the eye.

"There is no reason to take a life," Anakin replied firmly, thinking of his mother and the sand-people. Onega gave him a small smile.

"See there? Most other men would never have admitted that. They would have come up with an excuse. Even I would use my wife's death as an excuse for another's death. For revenge. But not you, no. You actually believe everyone deserves to live, don't you?" Anakin blinked and leaned against his starfighter. "It's what you are taught as a Jedi," he pointed out.

"My mother taught me the same. Doesn't mean I have to obey or believe it," Anakin arched his eyebrows; that was true.

"I've seen too many good lives wasted because of revenge to think otherwise," he had killed innocent people. He had disappointed Obi-wan, disgraced his mother and Qui-gon. More than just one person had suffered because of his mistake.

Despite that, Obi-wan had forgiven him. And that had allowed Anakin to forgive himself.

Onega nodded and gently laid a hand against the smooth metal, tracing the Republic insignia. "I suppose I know what you're talking about. I would not be able to control myself, though. I barely can now. But Obi-wan told me I'd become like them if I took revenge," he said softly.

Anakin had to smile at how childish that had sounded.

"And you listen to everything he tells you? You met him less than a month ago," he pointed out. Onega smiled without humor. "Don't you?" he countered.

"I've known Obi-wan for almost twenty years. And I still don't listen to everything he tells me," Anakin snorted, and then felt slightly guilty about that. "Yes, you do," Onega snickered.

"You may not always obey, but you sure do listen. And he listens to you, too. I can see the mutual respect between you two," Obi-wan? _Listen _to him? Well, he had been trying too before Bruck took him.

"Whatever you say," Anakin eyed him warily. "Why are you awake?" He asked. Onega shrugged. "Usually I wake up early. I needed some company. I'm not used to being alone. Baceline… She used to wake up and we'd talk for awhile," he lowered his eyes.

Anakin felt his heart melt with sympathy. "I'm sorry you lost her," he said softly. Onega only nodded and looked up, his eyes suddenly weary and filled with pain.

"Are the rumors true? You took a wife?" Anakin smiled shyly and nodded. "Any children?" He perked up, brightened by the prospect of talking about his children. "Two. Luke and Leia. They're twins. And they're two years old now," he smiled.

"Padme tells me that they have the brains of five years old, and the same mischievousness. They get it from me," he told Onega proudly. The general nodded and smiled before he crossed his arms and nodded back, remorsefully.

"You were a difficult child?" He asked. Anakin snorted. "I drove Obi-wan out of his mind," he agreed. Onega looked away. The appearance he was projecting made it look as if he were hugging himself, trying to keep the pieces in him from falling apart.

Anakin looked away awkwardly, feeling as if he were intruding on some private moment. "He was a good man," Onega almost whispered. Anakin nodded solemnly.

"Irritating, but good," he agreed. "Like you," Onega considered. Anakin studied his companion. He had never truly looked at himself as especially _good_.

True, he had never considered himself evil, not even after he had killed the sand-people. He knew he was respectable; he was Jedi.

But he had made so many mistakes. He had hurt so many people. Too many to be completely virtuous. That was Obi-wan's job.

"Like me, I guess," he said anyway, to appease Onega into going away. The thought did not seem to cross his mind. He plopped himself down next to Anakin.

"I didn't trust him, you know. He seemed too innocent and silver-tongued for me to trust him. But for some reason, I wanted to impress him. I wanted him to think well of me. Now, you, I wanted to dive under a chair and hide," Anakin let out a rough chuckle.

"Am I that threatening?" he asked. "Very much so. You looked at me as if you were protecting him. I could tell if I so much as toHk one wrong step towards that man, you were going to end my life then and there," Anakin chuckled. "I'm over-protective of all the ones I care about," he explained dully.

Onega nodded, obviously painfully aware of this. "You're lucky," he said softly. Anakin looked at him incredulously. _Lucky?_ "You have a wife and children you love," Onega explained, noticing his incredulous and skeptical look.

"You have men who would follow you to the death. A cause for which you can give your life; and a friend who I can tell would jump into the endless abyss if you asked him too," Anakin looked down.

_"I've long decided what my destiny is, Chosen One. It's to make sure you get to fulfill yours. As long as that is what I'm doing, I can live through any agony for a thousand years," _yes, maybe Obi-wan would.

"And do you know what else you have?" Anakin stared at him, wondering what the commander would make him realize next. "You have courage, and I dearly wish I had it too, because with it, you can very well move mountains. I would not put it past you. And I'm telling you this so you can take what I say with you. Someone needs to find him, Skywalker. Obi-wan is a good man, and I would go to my grave in grief if I found out he died by the hand of that bastard," with that said, Onega calmly stood up and started to walk away.

"It's the end of your deadline. But not the end of your search. This war is a battleground of brothers. It's taken my wife,_ don't_ let it take your friend. And since you leave today, safe travels. And when you find him, tell him," Onega half turned, debating.

"Tell him I said thank you. And for him to live in_ peace,_ instead of pain," with that Onega exited the door, as gracefully as when he had walked in. Anakin stared at the door as if Onega were still there. He suddenly felt happy. There was no sudden realization though. He had always been happy.

He was lucky. And he was good. He was courageous. And he was happy.

He was also very odd.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, his comm. Link suddenly went off. Anakin's happiness died in his chest. It was probably Mace calling to see if he had saved Obi-wan.

He had not.

Anakin sighed and stood, glaring at the device and hoping that Onega was right about him and his supposed courage.

* * *

It _was_ Mace. And he did not seem like he was in the best of moods when Anakin closed the door behind him into the communications room and pushed the button.

He was most likely in bad moods because of the bags Anakin could clearly see underneath his eyes. Without even a hello or good morning, he snapped: "Well?"

Anakin washed his face of emotion. "We haven't found him," he reported plainly. This statement as evidently not what Mace wanted to hear.

His bloodshot holographic eyes widened with surprise before settling back down into acceptance. "I see. Your time limit is over, young Skywalker," he pointed out coolly.

Anakin nodded, not exactly panicked though still immensely worried. Nava would be searching for Obi-wan.

"I understand, master. We're going to move on shortly," he told him. The Jedi master nodded tiredly in approval. "_Who else will help you, Ani? You need the help of someone whose wiser to help you!" _Nava's voice reminded him.

Anakin sighed, snatching at his courage and burying his pride. "Master?" He asked softly, half hoping that Mace would not be able to hear him. "Yes?" He had no such luck.

Anakin sucked in a deep breath and prepared to plunge himself into probable disappointment.

"I…" he swallowed his pride and self-consciousness. "I'm…" _Tell the truth_, he thought desperately. _Tell him, Anakin! For Obi-wan? _The truth popped out like a kidney.

"I'm afraid," he finally admitted. "Afraid?" Master Windu echoed, sounding taken aback. Anakin nearly lost his nerve.

"For Obi-wan," he quickly explained. "I've been having dreams about him, master. About him dying, about Bruck torturing him. I can see him as clearly as I see you now. I… I tried to protect him, but…" Anakin looked away.

_ If I'm going to start telling the truth, I may as well get used to telling all of it_, he thought begrudgingly. Nava had been right the last time she had given him advice; he trusted her judgment now, as a_ last_ resort.

"And I know that it's against the Jedi code," he assured Mace firmly and bitterly. "But Obi-wan raised me. He's the only and closest thing I have to a father. He's my best friend. To lose him…I don't know if I could bear it, master," he looked up, having heard his own voice crack.

"Do you understand?" he demanded. "_The other Jedi aren't heartless, Anakin. They feel and think just like you do. You merely have to look harder to see it in them,"_ Nava had said with such a firm conviction that Anakin had believed her reasoning then.

He was beginning to wonder if perhaps her views were as straightforward as her explanations.

Mace Windu stood there a moment, his expression still twisted into surprise at Anakin's unsystematic remark.

At length, though, he gathered his composure and studied Anakin with thinly veiled inquisitiveness. "Has Obi-wan ever told you that you're sorely like Qui-gon?" He asked. Anakin nodded, wondering what that had to do with his question.

The elder nodded sadly. "He was my best friend, you know. We grew up together, side by side in every class. Windu and Jinn. Rarely was my name spoken without his," Anakin tried to imagine the fun-loving, kind, affectionate and jovial Qui-gon at the side of stern, untrusting, cold and serious Mace. It was an odd picture.

"We were the legendary team of the Jedi before you and Obi-wan. Even after we became Padawans. Even after we were knighted. Even after I became the master and he trained two apprentices. We were not inseparable, but we matched. We always argued, like you two do. Night and day thrown together. I always considered him my other half. Then he died," Mace did not look away, but Anakin saw a flicker of sadness in his impenetrable depths.

Anakin could not remember ever having seen emotion in his eyes before.

"So, young Skywalker, you ask me if I understand. And yes, I do understand. I understand all too well what it's like to worry about your best friend. Because Obi-wan get's his captured- every –five- seconds- streak from Qui-gon. I have been in your position many times. And while I can't promise you Obi-wan will come back, I can promise you this, death does not break the bond, he will always be your best friend, dead or alive," that was the greatest homily Anakin had ever heard, and he had heard a great many speeches in his lifetime.

"I feel like he wouldn't want me to be afraid," Anakin responded, shyly now.

He had never had a _real_ conversation with Mace before, and it felt odd to be under gentler scrutiny from those deep brown eyes, intense and stern. The Jedi master shrugged.

"I highly doubt he'd mind. In fact, I noticed that when I did let Qui-gon get a hint of how scared I had been for him, he'd take care to guard himself better," Windu told him knowingly.

Anakin perked up. "Really?" he asked curiously. Then gasped incredulously, in a child's voice: "_You _were scared?" Mace smiled bitterly.

Anakin counted off another first occurrence that day. He had never seen Windu smile, either, bitterly or otherwise. He looked… More majestic when he smiled. And younger.

"None of us are impervious to fear, young Skywalker," he said. "Then how do I make it go _away_?" Anakin leaned forward eagerly.

He wanted to know the answer to this so badly. He wanted to know how to decrease the beat of his heart, how to make the clench of dread in his gut flow away into peace.

"Most times you can't," Mace told him wisely. "Fear isn't like resentment or blame, it's not as easy to let go. But it_ is _easy to forget. And it is easy to work out. You just have to believe that Obi-wan will survive," yah, easier said than done. Anakin groaned in frustration, could _no one_ help him?

"But what if he _doesn't_? What if Bruck hurts him too badly? What if Bruck kills him there, alone, broken and helpless? What if I never find him? What if…?" He was monotonously interrupted.

"And another thing, stop asking yourself those kinds of questions. They are doubts. You do not need doubts. Doubts will not save Obi-wan. Every time you want to ask that question, think of…." Mace studied him frankly for a moment, debating.

"Well, I suppose Jedi mantras don't work with you," Anakin shook his head. _Is that all you know? Jedi mantras?_ He wondered cynically.

"No," he droned. "They make things worse," that brought the frown back. "I can't imagine why. Fine. I remember a saying written in a book by a great philosopher, it said: _We have nothing to fear but fear itself,"_ Anakin raised his eyebrows as the sentence rang in his mind.

"Who said that?" he asked at last. Mace's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember. "Theodore Roosevelt, I think his name was. Or something odd like that," he answered.

Anakin thought over the saying. "We have nothing to fear but fear itself," he murmured.

Windu nodded. Anakin looked up. "Did that help _you_ at all?" He asked the older man, seeking wisdom through experience opposed to mantras. Windu nodded again.

"Extremely. And then the good whack I gave Qui-gon upside his giant, arrogant head helps too," he offered.

Anakin felt something like a laugh emerge from his throat. "Whacking doesn't work with Obi-wan," he said, amused. "I'd have to stab him to make a lasting impression, and even then he still would have done it again," he said. Windu sighed and crossed his arms.

"He's always been stubborn. Even when he managed to convince half of his class that his hair was blue instead of brown when he was five," that time, Anakin laughed.

Guilt pricked under his skin though. He was laughing without Obi-wan. _Will I ever hear him laugh again?_ Anakin shook his head. _"There is nothing to fear but fear itself."_

****"He did that?" he wondered. "And many more things besides," Mace sighed. Anakin shook his head; leave it to Obi-wan to trick everyone into insanity at the tender age of five. No wonder he was such a good politician.

Anakin's heart gave a pang. _Oh, how I miss you, my master._ **_  
_**

"Did Qui-gon ever needlessly endanger himself for any soul that cried help?" he asked. Mace sighed and nodded. "Even the criminals," he agreed. Anakin felt a burst of frustrated tension release.

"Finally, someone understands! He_ always_ does that, and then gets his feelings hurt when they betray him," he growled. Mace nodded and a sly smile filled his entire face. He was quite handsome when he smiled.

"And then when you come to rescue him, he tells you he had the entire situation under control and he was just about to escape himself, however close to death he may be," Anakin was delighted beyond comprehension.

"Exactly! He always says he's fine when he obviously isn't fine. Yet he lectures me on about taking care of myself and admitting my limits," he agreed exasperatedly.

"Then, as if you are the entity of stupid itself, he goes behind your back to try and save the criminal again, as if you don't know perfectly well what he's doing," Obi-wan to the blasted teeth. It was remarkable.

Anakin continued with his rant. "He never listens…" Mace was also on a roll.

"Always has to be right…"

"He's _stubborn_…"

"Arrogant…"

"Stupidly selfless…"

"_Annoyingly_ calm…"

"Infuriatingly tidy …"

"He's maddeningly modest…"

"Blames himself for everything…"

"Reckless…"

"Idiotically intelligent …"

"Impatient…"

"Overly critical,"

"A hypocritical hoodlum…"

"Persistent…"

"Inattentive…"

"Aggravating…"

And finishing this long list of complaints, the two of them ended with a contented and exhausted: "But force, he's my _best friend_," and then glanced up.

Anakin reached a third first ever when he heard the deep chuckle of Mace's laughter combined with his snickers. They had finally agreed. Finally reached a truce. And it was the stable ground of their two similar brothers.

The air seemed to vibrate with their laughter. And the world around him seemed brighter, the dark side pushing in against his light backed away, repulsed by his affectionate mirth and joyful relief.

He was not alone, Obi-wan may have been gone, but someone, _someone, _understood what it was to worry for a friend so deeply as Anakin worried for Obi-wan, how much his master's pain affected him. And least of all, it was Mace Windu of all people.

Finally, they stopped laughing long enough to stay in companionable silence, thinking about Qui-gon and Obi-wan, one dead and one alive but uncertain.

Anakin leaned against the holo-transmitter and looked up at the hologram. "I always thought you didn't like me," he suddenly found the audaciousness to blurt out.

For the second time that day, he managed to catch Windu off guard. "What? It's not that I do not like you. If that were the case, I'd have let you know. I just don't trust you," the Jedi master said frankly. Anakin was slightly offended, though the information that Mace did not trust him was nothing new.

"Why?" He demanded. "You haven't done anything to earn it," The master replied, holding Anakin's eyes with hard black ones.

"I'd have to be an abnormal sort of idiot to try and gain everyone in the universe's trust," he snorted. Mace seemed stumped for a moment, whether that was due to Anakin or his obvious exhaustion was a mystery.

"True. But so far have you earned anyone's?" he asked. Anakin opened his mouth, about to name off….Eight people. His captain, Cody and family. That was all.

All of eight people in a universe of trillions trusted him without reserve. The rest of them were either suspicious or guarded around him. "Barely," he grudgingly admitted.

"But how do you kriffing _earn_ the trust of the Jedi?" He demanded. "It's like trying to walk on water. Unless you're made of the water itself, you're going to fall in," he pointed out.

"We hold nothing against you, but have the highest expectation for you," Mace told him matter of factly. Anakin blinked, waiting for the rest of the cryptic statement.

"You're the Chosen One," Mace started firmly. "Of that fact, none of us yet have any doubt. But you… You aren't like the rest of the Jedi. There have been every assortment of Jedi before us," he frowned.

"Perfect Jedi, disobedient Jedi, awkward Jedi, Selfless Jedi, devoted Jedi, but you aren't like them. You don't follow the pattern like the rest of us have and will," Mace gave a small, helpless shrug.

"You're different," he conceded. "And that's my fault?" Anakin demanded, barely able to believe what he was hearing. The Jedi had shunned, rejected, and isolated him because he was _different_?

"Not exactly," Mace said, not at all bothered by Anakin's deadly glare. "You were bound to be different. Individuality is good. Change is sometimes good, but when the person who changes the way things have been done for thousands of years is the Chosen One…" he trailed off, watching Anakin's face as if he meant to find something there.

All he found was a blank stare and angry expression. The council member sighed. "You're the _Chosen One_, Skywalker. The legendary hero of prophecy. We are in a war that has drained us of all resources, morals and pride. This war is destroying the Jedi," Anakin blinked, wondering why Mace seemed to think the Jedi had ever been any different now than they had been two hundred years before, if they all followed a blasted pattern.

"I know you do not know what that means; a drawback of not being part of the pattern, but it means more to me than my own life. The Jedi mean more to me than life. That temple was my home, those children my children, these people my people," he waved his hand.

"Not love, not attachment, but _belonging_. Purpose, pride, strength, power, kinship, all of the above. We are all each other has; and… And we are dying out. Everything our masters before us have died for is going to waste. Our history, our legacy, our galaxy, that the Jedi have defended for millennia, we failed it. Everything we're doing is trying to restore the peace, restore our honor. Restore each other. Do_ you_ understand? You're a stranger, a neophyte, an outsider, and your our last hope," he lowered his voice.

"Our only hope," he said softly.

Anakin stayed silent a moment, taking this in. _"They're afraid that of you turn to the dark side, they'll all be destroyed,"_ Tahl mercifully explained to him, her ghostly breath a hands width away from his ear.

"I mean too much to be a mistake," he realized. He looked up, eyes ablaze. "Do you really think I'm the Chosen One?" he asked, his heart thumping in his chest for reasons unexplained.

"I've seen you in battle. You're the Chosen One," Windu replied with certainty. His belief, instead of making Anakin nervous or fearful, filled him with strength.

He was The Chosen One.

"Well, if every other Jedi believes it then I can't help but agree. I know I'm unorthodox, reckless, different, over-confident, and mysterious, master, but I _am_ a Jedi. If I felt otherwise, I'd have joined Sidious a long time ago. I may not be as dedicated to the Order so much as to your cause, but the Jedi saved me from slavery, the Sith and helped me find my wife, Padawan and master. You have my loyalty. I owe you everything," he retorted earnestly.

Mace cocked an eyebrow curiously. "I never expected to hear you admit that, young Skywalker," he told him amiably. Anakin shrugged and felt a smile pluck at his lips.

Nava had been so right and yet so wrong. "You never asked," he said, repeating someone he knew. Windu cocked his head now, increasingly interested.

"Yoda was right," he mumbled, sounding slightly irked about this fact. Anakin knew how he felt. It was always a sinking feeling of bruised pride and the dread of smug agreement when one's master was right about you.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he inhaled, barely daring to ask this question. _"…That temple was my home, those children my children, these people my people," _But if the other Jedi were his family…

"So, are we… friends?" It sounded ridiculous the second it came out of his throat. And the millisecond it had, Anakin regretted having asked it. Completely and utterly stupid question, of course, he should never have said a word.

Mace seemed only amused, though. "_Anakin_, we have a connection forged by our ability in the force, which is just as strong as blood kinship and probably more valid. I said you were a stranger, but not that you were not a Jedi. We are brothers in the force, my friend, always were and always will be, despite our differences," Anakin gawked, shocked.

Mace had never called him by his first name before, and the warmth and amusement in his voice was akin to that of a cousin.

"We don't have to be friends, we're family."

* * *

Boom! So there you go. Mace and Qui-gon. Mace and Anakin, who would have guessed? I wrote this part of the chapter because I wanted to show the closeness of the Jedi as a _whole_.

They aren't just an order in my opinion, but a giant family of aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, and sisters. And Anakin, though he's a Jedi, is sort of like an outsider, a stranger in the giant web. Yet, he's all the Jedi have. Wow, can't you tell I spend most of my time thinking these things out? How weird is that?

~Thank you for the reviews! Queen Yoda


	44. What was once his

~Bruck's POV~

"You're sure of this, Torah?" Bruck demanded of the bounty hunter/scientist. She walked past him and into the base.

With critical eyes, she gazed around. "Am I sure? Of course I'm sure, _idiocio_!" She cried as she gave him a swift rap on the head with one of her needles.

Bruck glared at her, imagining all the ways he could kill her with the most efficiency.

The one that came first to mind would not work, since she was virtually without beauty. He had no clue what species she was.

She had pale, milky skin and large blue eyes. Her skin was speckled with brown and orange freckles, as if she had some rare disease.

Her long, spindly fingers and tall frame towered above him in a stick-like simile. Dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders, hiding pointed ears and various ear piercings.

She was a freak, put simply. However, she had what he wanted.

"I have studied Jedi for millennia!" she waved her hand dismissively. "I know how their minds work, their bodies work and how this force of theirs works. Your prisoner will be whimpering in agony for days on end with my machine," she patted the device hanging at her hip, which was positioned near Bruck's knees.

He eyed the bland container doubtfully.

"I hope so, with the price you're charging me for it," he said to his old friend, her cruel cerulean eyes snapped to meet his.

"Hope not, Sith spit," though she had an adverse, absolute hatred to Jedi and the Republic, she also very much disliked the Sith.

"For I will show you! Lead me to the defiant whelp you have caught. He'd better be someone important, or I'll go _boomsha_!" She announced, making several of the droids turn to her.

Bruck rolled his eyes and started to walk down to the prison cells. Torah followed self-importantly, her gangly limbs seeming to float in and out of their sockets as she moved, making her jerk like a puppet.

He sighed, really wishing he had better methods at hand, but he had worked with Torah before. She was insane, but brilliant.

Better yet, she hated the Jedi. This Jedi, especially, for killing her husband.

At last, they came upon the door. Bruck knew that if he touched it, it would be freezing to the touch. "Hurry in, now," he instructed. "This one is tricky. He escaped a few days ago. He will jump at the next chance," he told her.

"Open the door_, idiocio_. I am Torah. No Jedi scum will get past me alive," she assured him rudely. _That is what I am worried about,_ Bruck thought. He did not want Obi-wan dead yet.

Not until he had finished his revenge, and his humiliation at the hands of the escaped prisoner a few days ago had been unbearably agonizing. How could he leave the door _open_?

The said door slid open again and both Torah and Bruck hustled in. The freezing mist that had pooled at the bottom of the cell lifted up as they walked in.

Torah let out a small squeak and rubbed her arms with a shiver.

"_Shea!_ It is cold as Hoth in here. You'll lessen blood flow," she scolded, severely. "That's the point," Bruck agreed. "I can't have him bleeding to death," he pointed out. She nodded in begrudged understanding.

"Where is my test patient, hmm?" She asked, looking around. "Don't you see the bloody mound of helpless victim in front of you?" Bruck, for one, could not miss him, even in the cold mist.

Obi-wan was shackled to the wall, his bare back facing them. The scars that Bruck had drawn on his back, along with the whips scars he had been given, were puffy red and dripped with infected yellow puss.

The smell of blood, rotting flesh and urine floated in the air, making him wrinkle his nose. Obi-wan's eyes were closed; he had fainted when Bruck had set his beard on fire.

_That did bother me when I first saw it;_ he contemplated, remembering the smooth mass of auburn-red hairs that had protruded from the Jedi's chin a day earlier.

He chuckled at the memory of panic and helpless desperation that had filled his old enemy's eyes as his face hair was burned off and left smoldering flakes of red skin behind.

"Obi-wan!" Bruck called, giving Obi-wan's back a rough smack. The pain was enough to wake the Jedi. He gasped as his entire body jerked. "Hello, dearest friend," he said cheerily.

Obi-wan groaned. "Don't you ever get tired?" He asked, his voice was hoarse (Bruck had not given him much water or food since his arrival) but his spirit unbroken. Bruck hoped Torah could resolve this.

He glanced at the woman, and smiled as she saw her jaw hanging open. "You… You… You Jedi scum!" She suddenly screeched, recognizing Obi-wan's bedraggled face.

"Can I not have a new name by now?" Obi-wan mumbled, not even turning his head to look at them.

"Torah, meet Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi, friend, meet Torah. She hates you," he introduced.

Torah began to shake with fury. "Force forbid you ever bring anyone who likes me in here," Obi-wan groaned with a cough.

Bruck shook his head with a sigh, why had Nava left him for _this_ fiend, defiant and foolish as he was? Bruck felt his heart give a rare pang at the thought of Nava; he had not seen her in years.

His best friend; and Obi-wan had taken her from him. _Now_, he thought, realizing that he had curled his fists at his side with the memory of Nava.

_ Now I will take from you the force, Jedi brat. _

He turned to Torah, who was walking up to Obi-wan. The Jedi master swiveled his eyes around, glaring at her from the corners.

There was wary passiveness and yet a warning of defiance in his eyes. Torah did not appear to have noticed. She put a hand on his back, making him hiss in pain.

Carefully, she followed the hundreds of scars she found there. Bruck was glad he was not the only one who had found it oddly mesmerizing to do that. It was as if he were tracing a river in those scars, staring at Obi-wan's past through the multiple marks.

And it was a hard fought, violent past indeed.

"You two seem to have an abnormal likeness of my scars," Obi-wan mentioned between gritted teeth. "Silence, Jedi trash," Torah replied calmly.

She set down her machine at her feet. "I will break your spirit now," she announed crisply, with utmost certainty.

"Let him down, dear _idiocio_, so I can position him right," Bruck nodded. Torah's voice and expression were calm, but her eyes blazed with vengeance.

He took the remote out of his pocket and pushed the third button. With a grunt, Obi-wan crumpled to the ground, his wrists released.

Torah grabbed him roughly under the arms and set him down against the wall behind him.

With a keen, professional eye, she put a finger under his chin and studied his face. "I can suggest a few more things for him, Bruck," she offered, turning his face in her hands.

Obi-wan did not resist, but watched her with clear and wary eyes. He could not have done anything to hinder the inevitable all the same: he seemed to have accepted this, as a bonus.

"Really? I would be most grateful. Well? Will he live?" He asked as she stood, wiping her hands off on her apron as if Obi-wan had been covered in filth.

In truth, he was covered in blood, dirt, sweat and dead skin, so Bruck could hardly blame her for her disgust.

"Yes. His body will not take it well, but his will is strong," she snorted. "Not strong enough for Torah, though! I will break him easy," she waved her hand dismissively.

Obi-wan, who had been listening to their conversation, visibly paled, but did not shrink away. Bruck had to commend him on bravery and honor. It would do nothing to help him now.

"Do it then," he stepped away. "And if my force power suddenly slacks…" He did not finish his warning, but patted his lightsaber, hanging from his hip.

Torah only smiled at him gently. "I have wanted to die a long time now, Bruck Chun," she said softly. Bruck dropped his hand, glaring. Well, then.

"What exactly are we doing?" Obi-wan asked. Neither of them answered, but Bruck still backed farther away, to the door if one wanted to be precise, as Torah sauntered over to the box and slammed down on the small red button up top.

Suddenly, the simple box that had once been sprang into a triangle of beeping green and blue lights, levers and buttons.

Bruck gawked as a radar looking antennae stuck out of the top. Obi-wan cocked a blood-caked eyebrow.

"What in the _blazes_-" he coughed. "Is that?" he inquired. Bruck wondered how even in a torture chamber amidst enemies, enormous pain and despair, he could still sound so utterly curious about a device that was surely meant to torture him. It was pure madness.

But it was also incredibly brave, and the most irritating fact was that Obi-wan did not seem to notice how brave it was.

Torah did not answer, instead started to fiddle with certain buttons, Obi-wan watched her with a mix of apprehensiveness and curiosity.

Bruck put a hand on the door, ready to bolt out should anything go wrong. For a force user, this was the cruelest torture.

"And ready," Torah pulled down on two levers comfortably. Bruck felt the disturbance in the force before he heard Obi-wan's grisly scream.

He inhaled sharply; the signal was strong and sucking at his own force signature, he felt a slight pull in his bones, as if the machine was ripping the skin off his body.

He cringed in slight sympathy for his helpless prisoner. Flattening himself against the door, he watched as Obi-wan fell to his side, holding his head as if it were bursting open.

The air seemed to vibrate as suddenly Obi-wan's force power started to separate and dissipate. He almost felt sorrier for his enemy.

He knew that not even Dooku or Sidious had approved of this method; they had called it barbaric and dangerous besides. They did not harbor the hatred he did.

At length, the force signature around Obi-wan had dimmed. Now, he was as powerless as someone who was not force-sensitive. Because he no longer was. Bruck had taken the force from him.

"What…" Obi-wan did not take his hands away from his head as he gasped, sounding surprisingly close to tears.

"What have you _done_?" There was horror in his voice, and rage combined with fear. "It is a midi-chlorians disturbance," Torah explained, a bright smile on her face as she watched Obi-wan twitch with agony.

"Basically, it…Er…Blocks the natural chemical in your midi-chlorians that calls the force. They fight against it, of course, that is the pain you're feeling. Thus, the little cells in your blood are as normal as mine," Bruck chuckled.

"You no longer can call on the force, Jedi. It is gone, and the pain will gradually subdue as you become accustomed to it. Take this as a good sign. Normally, this procedure would kill a Jedi with either shock, pain or anguish. I suspect you'll die of one shortly," she told him knowingly. The air around them began to heat and shake, as if enraged by this terrible act.

Bruck did not care. Obi-wan looked up, and suddenly Bruck was staring into the eyes of the same seven-year old boy that had fallen on the ground, miserable but defiant years earlier.

_"Why? Why do you want me to give up?" Obi-wan asked, gasping slightly. Bruck watched as blood began to seep from his chest area. His_ _heart skipped a beat. He had hurt someone, and he had liked it._

_ Enraged by this thought, he clenched his fists and shook his head. He had to find a way to get Obi-wan to the med-center without being exposed. What suitable lie could be thought up? A simple spar would not have done this. _

_ "I'm trying to save you," he replied. Obi-wan shook his head, cringing in pain. "No, you're trying to hurt me. Why?" This child infuriated him, he did not know why, but he did. _

_ He made Bruck want to fall to his knees and weep, because Obi-wan's future seemed so…. Sure. And Bruck's was so clouded. _

_ He was not the best anymore, nobody picked him over everyone else, now they picked Obi-wan. And in the future, they would pick Obi-wan. _

_ And the Bruck would be left alone, discarded, second best, disgraced. _

_ "I'm trying to save you," he lied again. "From yourself. Because your arrogant, and egotistical and a know it all. Those things lead to the Dark Side. Do you want to betray the Jedi?" he asked. _

_ Obi-wan's eyes widened with terror at the prospect, and he quickly shook his head vigorously. "Then say nothing about what was done here," and he never did. _

Bruck blinked out of the dream to see Obi-wan's azure eyes glaring at him with disbelief, rage, horror and more than just a tad of fear. Bruck gave him a cheery smile.

"How..."Obi-wan demanded softly, soft enough to be a whisper. "How can you do _this_ to another force-user? Not even Sidious would have the gall," he whispered. "How can you take away the most sacred part of me? How?" He demanded harshly, his voice dimmed into despondency.

Bruck only smiled, enjoying this as much as he had not enjoyed beating a boy he knew would never surrender to the ground.

He had imagined this so many times, he had seen it in his mind. He had dreamed about the day when he would get to say this.

"Because you took the most sacred things from me," he sighed theatrically and folded his hands behind his back, cocking his head in mock sympathy and knowing reason.

"And now I'm taking them back."


	45. An eye for an eye

~Nava's POV~

"Nava?" the voice was soft, so soft that in all honestly, Nava should not have been able to hear it as deep as she was into meditation.

But the meditation was sloppy and unfocused anyway.

Nava opened her eyes slowly to look down at the woman next to her. Padme was awake, and smiling feebly at Nava as if she had been awake all along to feel her discomfort.

"I always have hated bounty hunters," a rush of joy spread through Nava, making her leap to her feet. "Have you?" she took Padme's hand in her own and squeezed it, intensely glad to see her awake.

"Me too, trust me. How do you feel?" She asked, attempting to smile. She had not done that much since she had heard that Obi-wan was gone. She dreaded having to tell Anakin the news she had.

Padme's dark brown eyes fluttered as if it took her a moment to process the question. "I can't breathe very well," she observed rasping.

Nava nodded. "One of your ribs was broken. It was pushing into your lungs," she explained.

Padme's eyes widened, but she nodded slowly, absorbing this. Nava knew the feeling well; the first time one had nearly died because of the action for a cause. Padme had been in some rough spots, certainly, but she had never been in any _real_ danger.

There had always been a possibility, a chance, a way out. But when it was physical danger, there was no way out. You had to take what came at you, no questions asked. It was an infuriating and frightening process.

"How… How am I alive?" Padme managed to croak.

"The reason for your continued life is a medical condition named Lux Bonteri. Intrepid, too, but she told me that if I gave her any of the credit, she'd skin me. Before she left, that is," they had all left. Lux, Ahsoka, and Intrepid. There was no team to track down her Obi-wan.

Padme blinked. "Since when does Lux know how to save lives without a blaster?' she demanded.

Nava chuckled softly, a painful action, and shrugged. "I've no clue. Don't talk too much. Do you need or want anything?" She inquired, studying Padme's drooping eyes with amusement.

Padme nodded. "The twins," she said. "Where're my babies?" Nava's heart melted as she glanced down at the small indentions the twins had left at their mother's bedside.

"They were just put down to nap. They haven't left your side otherwise. Should I wake them?" Padme hesitated, the motherly common sense that to wake a two year old from a nap is undeniably bad and should be avoided at all costs, but motherly worry overcame that.

"Yes," she wheezed at last. "Yes, please. Then some tea, maybe?" tea, Nava could use some tea herself. Force knew it would not do much, but tea seemed to be the answer to every dilemma.

"Very well. I'll bring your babies and tea, as soon as I make a call to tell your husband you are awake and," she was not looking forward to that.

"Avoid the crowds in the house and wake two sleepy twins. In short, it might take me awhile," she told Padme apologetically.

Padme let out a raspy chuckle. "I understand. I'll be asleep soon anyway," she exclaimed. Nava nodded, very much hoping she would be.

She would rather Padme not hear the conversation Nava was about to have. She placed a hand on Padme's shoulder, swallowing down her pit of dread. "I'm sorry I could not help you, Padme," she said softly.

"Who was Annex?" Padme asked immediately. _You're as curious as your husband,_ Nava thought begrudgingly. She looked away, as always, Annex's name brought tears to her eyes.

"My… first apprentice," her throat tightened up before she could say anymore. _"Is something the matter, master?" _Oh, Annex.

Nava looked up to see Padme studying her with probing brown eyes that strongly resembled a Jedi's, if possible. "I see," the senator said merely, instead of what lay in her eyes. Nava felt her own hand squeezed.

A fresh stem of tenderness blossomed in her heart. Gently, she kissed Padme on the head and squeezed back. "Sleep well, mi'lady," she whispered. The former title seemed to relax Padme, whose eyes drifted closed.

She smiled halfheartedly and snuggled down underneath her blankets. Nava grinned and let go of Padme's hand. With a sigh, she started out of the door. It would do no good to procrastinate. Anakin needed to know the truth.

Annex would want too.

Nava swallowed the pit blocking her throat. Was it longing or fact that made her draw close to Anakin as if he were Annex? As if the force had given her a new son to step into the role of the other? As if she were staring into those brilliant blue eyes that Annex had once possessed?

"_When he looks at me, he looks at me with Qui-gon's eyes,"_ Obi-wan had told her long ago. Then, she had not understood what he meant. She did now.

The door closed behind her. The med-center was anything but quiet; in fact it was always busy. Soldiers brought in from the battlefield, from the base, from spies-work, wounded, dead or just plain mentally dead itself. Nava walked past the suffering.

Though the healing ward was used for good, there could always be a scream heard from inside, as if it were a torture chamber instead of a place of healing.

Sometimes Nava wondered if the two meant the same thing. Suffering was usually followed by healing, and healing was commonly succeeded by suffering.

She would know.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

_ "What took you so long!?" Despite the fact that Obi-wan had just fallen about three stories and been hanging onto a probe droid for dear life, making his hair whip in the wind and strike his very eyes, he sounded both breathless with exhilaration and teasing. _

_ Anakin swerved past another hover-vehicle. "Oh, you know master," he called over the sound of the wind, his expression serious. _

_ Obi-wan urgently pointed towards a bolting speeder ahead of him."There she is," Anakin dove after her, making Obi-wan flatten in his seat. _

_ "I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked. One with the open cock-pit and the right speed capabilities," he continued casually, assuming these were the things normal teenage boys looked for in their first hover-vehicles. _

_ Obi-wan hung unto the seats as if he expected that would save him in case they crashed. His handsome face, normally stoic with calmness, was twisted into near panic. _

_ Unsurprising, considering that he did not share Anakin's love of flying. "If you practiced your saber techniques as much as you do your wit, you'd rival Master Yoda as a swordsman!" he answered, not panicked enough to spare Anakin his usual dry reprimand. "I thought I already did!" He said indignantly. Obi-wan let out a small snort and shook his head._

"_Only in your __**mind**__, my very young apprentice," he grunted. Anakin revved up the speeder, wanting his dignity to be avenged. Obi-wan let out a soft gasp as they headed up._

_ "I see her," he mumbled, having not seen her before and angry that he hadn't. This barve was out-flying him, and that was unacceptable. _

**_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _**Anakin gasped lightly as he was jerked back into awareness by the warning sign of his comm. link. He sat straight up, having been daydreaming.

Or, rather, just dreaming when he was awake, because it was practically night in his opinion. Obi-wan might've disagreed. And technically he should have been asleep.

****But the threat of nightmares about said Jedi master had kept him awake. And he had fallen into the lure of his mind while still aware. He blinked up at the ceiling, where a painting of Obi-wan's swirled before his eyes in the dim room.

Though there was only the tiniest bit of light from the crack under the door, he could clearly see the picture in his mind's eye.

He could see the swirl of brownish-yellow dust and the orange of blazing sun overhead. The wide expanse of desert, where if you stared at the picture long enough, you would be sucked back into the blinding hotness, and see the never-ending plain of sand.

But what Anakin had loved about the picture was, coming over the sand-dune, two distinct shadows were lightly painted in. One taller and one shorter. And though Obi-wan had stoutly rebuked Anakin's answer this question, he was sure that the two shadows coming over the hill were him and Qui-gon.

"_I can't do people like you can, but I can paint landscapes,"_ this seems to have been the exception. It was Anakin's favorite picture, the instant that he had seen it. He sighed and glanced at the still ringing comm. link.

In retrospect, Obi-wan would have already woken him by now, and the only reason Anakin was not up was the fact that they were still in space heading towards the next planet and Rex had reported that there was no danger to be seen.

All the same, he honestly didn't want to get up, the only reason he was accustomed to waking at dawn was because of ever early-bird Obi-wan.

For a moment, Anakin closed his eyes, imagining what Obi-wan would say to see him sitting here, his shirt discarded and fully useless to the clones, who were no doubt at their peak efficiency.

The thought brought tears to his eyes. Anakin shook his head and used the force to pull his shirt to him. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself," he mumbled obstinately.

He slipped his shirt on and turned to his comm. Link, pushing the activation button promptly. Nava appeared, grim-faced. Anakin's heart skipped a beat, was Padme all right?

"What's happened?" He cried at once. Nava tried for a strained smile, easing Anakin's nerves. The day that Nava did not smile would be the day that the Sith truly took over and destroyed the universe.

"Padme is awake and alive," she assured him, apparently having read his mind. Anakin let out a breath he had not been aware that he had been holding in. To lose Padme…

_No_, he would not even think about it. He already had one person he was in danger of losing; he could not bare to lose two. Especially not Padme, of all people, his very reason for living would be taken away.

"Okay," he breathed. "Good. What's up?" He asked, relaxing his tensed muscles. He massaged his shoulders.

The strained smile vanished as if Anakin had wiped it away. "They were sent on a mission," Anakin didn't need names. He perked up, surprised and alarmed. "All three of them?" Lux, Intrepid, and Ahsoka? All at the same time?

Nava nodded and sighed. "Yes," she confirmed. "They've turned out to be quite the trio. The council rarely sends one without the other now, don't you know that?" The question was rhetorical, but Anakin answered with a short, "no," anyway.

"And you?" For reasons that had nothing to do with his former apprentice, Lux or Intrepid, his heart had begun to ram into his ribs viciously, his soul was tearing at the inside lining of his beating heart with vigor, trying to tell him something he had managed to pretend was not real until now.

"I will be leaving in a few hours," of course she would. Anakin leaned forward, his eyes burning into hers through thousands of parsecs. "We can't abandon him, Nava," he growled softly.

The plan had been that she would look for him, they all would. Anakin had trusted them to help him track down Obi-wan. His time for search and rescue was over; Mace had said so.

Now he had to dedicate his time to the mission. _Without _Obi-wan. Obi-wan was on his own without him, without them.

He was alone and with _Bruck_, for force sakes.

"We aren't," Nava replied coolly. It was a small gesture, but Anakin saw her fists clench at her sides, as if he had insulted her.

"Believe me, Ani, I don't want to leave him anymore than you do, but duty is duty," she reminded him. Anakin's teeth clenched. Rage blazed in his chest, blossoming like the red sands of his home planet.

"So you care more about your _duty_ than Obi-wan?" He ground out between his teeth. "Of course not, Anakin," Nava sighed with tired a shake of her head. "But I care more about the thousands of lives that I refuse to waste. That Obi-wan wouldn't want us to waste," she said.

Her voice was uncharacteristically steely, and the familiar smile she usually had on her face was gone. Now she merely looked wiry, tired, and terribly grave. Like any other Jedi, instead of his mother.

_ She is not your mother; she is a Jedi. Just like every other one of the hypocrites. She doesn't care about him, or you. She doesn't care at all_, Anakin thought.

His fists clenched in his lap. "I'd rather he were alive to see us not waste it, if you don't mind," he snapped, infuriated that he had been deceived _again_.

Lied to _again_. He had thought Nava was like his mother, tender, lively, affectionate and strong. But no, she had the steel core and undying callousness of a regular Jedi, hardened by war. It had overcome her friendship with his teacher.

_ "_Obi-wan is strong, Anakin," Nava retorted calmly. "I don't think you realize how strong. He's probably already escaped, for all we know," she offered unhelpfully.

"You believe that less than I do," her eyes shifted down and she sucked in a deep breath. "We must have faith," she whispered.

"Faith?" Anakin hissed. "_Faith,_ by force? Nava, faith won't save him! Faith won't heal his wounds or keep him safe or keep him alive, even!" He almost shouted, seething with rage.

"He's my master, Nava. I won't give up on him, we can't!" He cried angrily. He stopped suddenly and inhaled deeply.

He drew himself up, squaring his shoulders, trembling with fury and terror. He would not betray Obi-wan this way. He wouldn't. They couldn't. What was he supposed to do, now? Force, what could he do?.

"Obi-wan would never leave you to die, I thought you shared the sentiment," he whispered frostily, trying to reclaim his composure.

Nava did not say anything for the longest time. Anakin felt the air leave his lungs in hot wisps of alarm and anger. _What was he supposed to do?_

"Oh, I do, Anakin Skywalker," the use of his full name, spoke with as much fervor as it was, caused him to drop all else that was distracting and stare at Nava. Her face was distant, remotely removed. Yet blue-purple eyes glared at him, animated with wrath.

"But what do you suppose we can do?" She demanded. "We have to do _something_," Anakin sneered back, his anger unspent. It was amazing how much of it he had stored up.

Hadn't he unleashed all of it yet? He had gone youngling on Obi-wan about twelve times before he was taken, after all. "Like what?" Nava said, her voice dangerously low.

"You seem to forget, Anakin, we're Jedi. It doesn't matter how much you or I care about Obi-wan, we have a responsibility to the universe, one that surpasses anything else," he had heard all of this before.

He had been brought up from the age of nine being told this. And he still didn't bloody_ believe_ it.

"Bruck will kill him," he countered. Nava tensed visibly. "Then he will die," her voice wobbled. Anakin's heart quaked.

"But he will die knowing that we did what he would have wanted us to do," she said, with a tiny lift of her chin. Anakin lifted his. "I won't give up on him," he couldn't.

"Kriff it all Anakin, _WAKE UP_!" The force of Nava's brusque shout made Anakin jump, even though through the hologram her voice wasn't raised overly much. Nava was trembling; Anakin could see it.

Her fists were clenched at her sides and Anakin had the faintest thought that if she were really in front of him, she would have long landed a blow to his face and likely crushed it. "We are _Jedi_!" Nava continued.

"And we are at _war_! Do you think the mothers and fathers and families down there care if you can't let go of Obi-wan or not? Do you think they want to give their lives for a man who would gladly sacrifice himself for them? Do you care about them? You're so naïve, Anakin!" He recoiled.

"Do you think I want to leave him at the mercy of that monster? I saw what Bruck did to him, I knew Bruck, I loved Bruck. I know what he can do to Obi-wan; I can _feel _his pain, in a way that you would not understand. I'd do anything to run in, save Obi-wan and kill the enemy, Anakin, I would. But I can't. And neither can you, blast it! Obi-wan is on his own, do you hear me? He's alone," that was like a punch in the gut, and literally took Anakin's breath away as such.

"I…I can…" He spluttered, struggling for words. "You can't do _anything_. He's alone now," Anakin stared, and suddenly tears blocked his vision. _"He's alone now,"_ there was nothing he could do. Nothing anyone could do.

Obi-wan was alone, just as his mother had been.

"I can't leave him," Anakin whispered. Nava's shoulders sank, as if her explosive rage had drained her spirit. "Neither can I," she whispered.

"But I will, because I must, and because he would want me too. I will live with a broken heart, if it saves the Jedi, and the universe. I will give his life for them, because I love him enough to know he'd want me too," she looked up.

"Do you love him enough for that, Ani? To let him go? To give away his life for his cause?" She asked. Anakin gawked at her.

_ "I will do what I must," _that was what Obi-wan had _always _said, and Anakin understood it now. Oh, force, he did. And his unconscious decision was all too clear.

He would.

But not after a hell of a fight.

"I will do what I must," he whispered. Nava nodded gravely, accepting the role they had taken; the role they knew had to be taken by them, and them alone. It was the curse that balanced out their gift, the only thing they had to hold unto.

"But I mustn't, not yet. It isn't necessary yet," he set his jaw. "So there's still hope," he said. Nava's eyes sparked, and in the depths, Anakin saw love. She did love Obi-wan. Just as Siri had.

So she was having to give the life of her own husband.

Sometimes he really hated the Jedi. The code, and everything about the universe in general. It wasn't fair. And what also wasn't fair was that Anakin knew she was right.

Obi-wan would want Anakin to finish the mission, even if Obi-wan was never found and died a cold, slow, lonely death in the hands of Bruck. He would want them to save others. And it wasn't fair that he should ask them that.

_ It isn't fair,_ Anakin raged at the universe.

"You are Qui-gon's twin," she sighed, as if this were a major help and inconvenience both, as if she had read his mind as a mother reads her son's mind and actions.

Anakin nodded. "I'll bring him back," he said softly. "Nava, I'll bring him back to you," he would. Nava blinked, uncomprehending.

"From one lover to another," shock dawned on her face, as new and surprised as a newly bloomed flower in winter.

Anakin smiled, wondering how he had not seen it before. "I'll bring him back, and we'll take care of the old biter, okay?" Peace, it felt so much better than war, than yelling and fighting.

_ "Peaceful Knowledge is more filling than angry ignorance,"_

_ "I understand, master."_

Nava merely let out a deep sigh, as if her load had been lifted. Anakin understood the feeling, and felt a strange sort of joy that he had taken some of the burden from her, even if it added to himself. "A compromise," he could not believe this.

Had he just spoken those words?

"I'll save Coptic and search for Obi-wan. You go to your mission and watch after Padme and the twins, deal? I'll take care of your family if you take care of mine," an eye for an eye. Nava simply laughed, and the sound of her liveliness was stark delight for Anakin.

"Your family is my family, little Ani. We take care of each other by instinct. But all the same, I know you'll hold up your end of the bargain," this time, tears shone in her eyes, behind a curtain of dim hope. "…_Your our last hope," _so he was, and he was fine with it.

_Hold on, master. _

"I know you'll bring him home. You always have."

* * *

*Warnings of extreme and disturbuing torture in the chapters to come. If you love Obi-wan, you're going to hate me for what I do to him.

~Queen Yoda


	46. Torture

~Obi-wan's POV~

He felt naked, and humiliated, and vulnerable, in short.

So very vulnerable. As if anyone could see right through his face and skin, muscles, blood and bones into his soul and mind. Anyone could see all the dreadful memories lying hidden there and the guilt and shame he harbored.

Never before had he felt so cold and unprotected. And when he tried to think of words to describe it, he came up with nothing.

How did one describe the yearning, the hungry, uncontrollable longing for a gentle touch, any touch that didn't inflict pain?

He was not sure how long he had been in Bruck's captivity, but in that time, the ache for a tender hand had grown.

Obi-wan had never been a touchy or sociable person, but now all he wanted was to be taken into someone's arms and protected.

He wanted to feel the solid warmth of Anakin's shoulder underneath his hand. He wanted to touch the silky texture of the skin Nava's in between collarbone and neck, where he could easily feel her pulse, steadily beating with harmonious life.

He wanted to feel the affection of Tahl's embrace, a cave of protection and love around him.

How did you describe how much you could miss _fresh_ air? Clean air? The atmosphere inside of his cell was cold and stank of his own blood and vomit, and that same smell hovered around thickly in his lungs, making him cough with the vileness of it.

He wanted to breathe in fresh, clean, warm and moist air. He wanted to smell the sterilized med-bay, the smell of Nava's shampoo, Padme's soap, the temples flowery scented walls. He wanted it so badly he felt a physical ache in his chest.

How would he describe the constant fear and dread that Bruck was only walking down the hall, coming leisurely to take away his force power again?

Or cut his skin with his_ own _lightsaber? The thing that had once been Qui-gon's and now served as his life, his honor, his title. How did one describe the hate that rushed through your body at these things, the hatred for and of your enemy. And the shame of that hatred?

Or how could he explain Bruck just plain sitting there and tell Obi-wan horrible, _horrible_ things? What Bruck planned on doing to Anakin and Nava when he captured them, as he seemed intent on doing?

Or tell him how much everything was his fault, Bruck's seizures, Tahl's death, Qui-gon's death, the deaths of all of his friends.

Obi-wan wanted to see the sun, the stars, the moon. He wanted to be free of the shackles binding him to the despicable wall, he wanted to end the agony, the sorrow, the dread and fear, he wanted to end the guilt, and shame.

Force, he had never wanted so many things at once.

A Jedi was supposed to be courageous and enduring, yet Obi-wan… He had never felt so many emotions at once. He had felt bursts of anger, or fits of despair.

Even Siri's death had been a straightforward time of grief, guilt and anger, all so closely linked that one could have been the other.

He did not know what to do. He had never known what to do with his emotions. Ever. In addition, he especially did not know what to do now, lying paralyzed on the ground.

His mind had retreated into itself, sucked into his own conscious by the machine Bruck had placed on his head. Leaving the body to continue jerking shortly with pain.

Obi-wan was sure that his breathing was shallow and ragged. However, he hardly cared.

And that was what scared him the most. That he did not care. Was that a sign that his will was breaking? That Bruck was winning over him?

He had never thought it possible, but he could _feel_ his own heart ripping, agonizingly slow, out of his chest.

He could hear it beating inside of his ribcage, of course, but everything that he assumed was emotionally located in a heart seemed to drain.

Compassion, logic, warmth, trust, loyalty, belonging, pride…It was all dying. And one of the most painful things was too feel it dying as slowly and surely as he was.

He had never wanted to die before, but now…. Now he was considering it. Imagining what it would be like to go cold suddenly. To see nothing. Feel nothing. To breathe, live and fear no more. It tempted him.

What would Bruck say then, when he walked in and found his newest experiment had stripped Obi-wan of his soul before Bruck had a chance to break him completely?

Sometimes he wanted to die so badly that he nearly wept with the urge and shame of it. Suicide was not the Jedi way. But he had thought of it when Bruck did not put the helmet of horrors on his head, as he had again.

Ventress had done this one thing. But she had not done it like this.

Bruck left it on at hours a time. Hours of never-ending nightmares and criticism. Of all the tortures, this was the worse. The machine talked to you, growing fears and doubts, encouraging guilt.

_"You? And insignificant whelp like you? I almost pity Qui-gon; he surely must have lost his mind to have picked a corps child!" _Xanatos,_ whom you had killed moments after Bruck. In cold blood, like the monster you are. _

_"I want him out of my house! He is a demon, surely. He will bring bad luck to Owen," your own mother had thought you were a monster. _

_Didn't you kill her, Obi-wan? Your own mother. Or do you blame Owen, because he snatched your lightsaber? You have the blood of your own kin on your weapon. _

_"Perhaps… Perhaps death is the only true peace," you promised Cerasi that you'd bring her peace, and yet you had not been able to save her fast enough for her to see the result of that promise. _

_"Train the boy…" Obi-wan clapped his hands to his ears, ignoring the screeching accusations of the machine_.

It was designed to do this! _He tried to remind himself. _It's only making you doubt yourself! It is not true!_ He could not hear this, not these things. He told himself these things often enough. _

_**Stop,**__ he begged his mind, but it kept going without his consent. _

_"Obi-wan the corps child! Obi-wan the worthless child!" They were right, you know. _

_"Someone as powerful in the force as you attracts both the light and the dark side, my friend," even a Jedi master says as much, Obi-wan. He knew and you know, we all know your true self. _

The monster attached to his head was preening, purring at his terrified panic.

_"Shall we see what else you will do, master Jedi?" _

_Images floated in front of his face, scattered but terrifying. Nava's body, broken and tangled with a mans, her face twisted into agony._

_Anakin, his face streaked with horror and anguish as he stared down at something. _

_Ahsoka, screaming as she grabbed at something below her desperately, crying. He could hear the screaming sobs of the twins as they were snatched out of Padme's grip and placed in the hands of Dooku. _

_He could see Intrepid, clinging to Nava as though her master was the only shelter she had from an approaching storm. He heard the sound of a whip cracking against skin. He heard Mace Windu scream in agony. _

_He could see the limp form of Yoda, hanging limply by his collar from the ceiling of the Sith palace, the Sith were batting at his dead body with lightsabers. NO!_

Obi-wan screamed, not sure whether he actually said it in or outside of his mind.

_He saw his fellow Jedi trudging through a coal-mine, backs bent in defeat. His family shattered, taken apart, killed, beaten, dead… All because of him…_

The first thing Obi-wan heard was the sound of his own scream. The first thing he felt was the heart-wrenching sting of agony that ran from his feet up to his forehead as he sat up, gasping for breath.

Tears ran down his face. Force, he had not cried in so long, but Nava, Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, his family… Force, his family.

Obi-wan heard a sob, possibly his own, ring through his cell as he scuttled away from the wriggling helmet on the floor next to him. Small wires wriggled from under the hard-helmet machine, twisting and wriggling, looking for a head to latch unto.

He was gasping for breath, his chest heaving while sweat tickled the back of his neck and front of his chest, which was bare.

He was bare, virtually, with only his drawers still intact, and even those were tattered with whip markings and lightsaber cuts.

"Have fun, did you?" He looked up, only to realize he had not fallen over after all, but was actually leaning against the prison wall as he had been earlier, his body slack with lack of nutrition.

He had not eaten in days, and even then, he had been given stale, hard bread and something faintly resembling soup.

Torah stood above him, looking down at him with thinly veiled consideration. Obi-wan shivered, and then felt a burst of fear. Quickly, though, this was replaced by shame when Torah laughed.

The fear had shown on his face. "And I've heard you're such the brave man, Obi-wan Kenobi! Do you remember my husband, Ken Luvinan?" She asked conversationally.

Obi-wan did not attempt to wrack his brain for the answer. He was watching her warily. So far, his force ability was still gone. And he felt all the more naked in front of her without it. He was at her mercy.

And she knew it.

"You should," Torah continued, as if he had spoken. "Because you remind me of him. I came here to give you back your force power, _idiocio_," he perked up.

"But I suppose it can wait. Can't have you strangling me during our exercise," a pit of dread formed in his lower stomach. He flinched, visibly, and swallowed.

Torah smiled maliciously. "It won't hurt," she assured him smoothly, slipping off the professors lab coat she wore. Obi-wan's heart skipped a beat as he gaped at her naked body.

He knew what she wanted, and he knew she was here to take it, whether he agreed or not. He tensed, ready to fight; it would be a weak fight, but a fight all the same. And he did not intend for her to hurt him…That way.

"It won't hurt you, I think anyway. I never got a chance to ask Ken," she told him, kneeling before him, her body as long and fluid as a giant cat's.

But in the end, it did hurt him. It hurt him enough to pluck the fight from him and leave him an empty shell, faintly resembling what he had been before. When he had been a free man and a courageous man. When he had been a Jedi. Back then.

* * *

Later:

He felt empty. Even with the force, he felt empty, cold and alone. As if someone had sucked out his soul and left him, the empty casket behind. He wondered if perhaps he had ever had a soul before.

Obi-wan stared at the wall in front of him, holding himself in the same position he had been in for hours after his screams had ceased and he had finally fainted with pain. His body dripped with blood, though, and not all was his.

He was holding his knees, lying on his side as he stared straight ahead. Silent tears trickled down his cheek and over his nose silently.

Every once in awhile, he would hear a voice that sounded like Qui-gon's call his name. And he would see Tahl standing there, covering her mouth with her hands as she stared with rage at his violated body.

Obi-wan was… Numb. He felt no emotion when Tahl came, or when Qui-gon called out. It took a moment to recognize the others that appeared out of the haze of numbness he had established.

Siri had come, and her eyes had showed deep sadness and mad anger. He had felt her fingers, cool and gentle, press against his forehead. But he had flinched away from the touch.

He never wanted to be touched again.

_Escape, escape. You must escape, Obi-wan_. He heard that clear enough anyway, even if their other pieces of advice were lost to him. He heard that much.

The feral need to get out, to get away, to the far away dream of safety was deafening. _Before you give up completely, escape. Escape, Jedi. _

Yes, he had to escape. But he would figure out how later. For right now, he could not think, could not invite the real world back in without pain. He needed to stay in numbness, to feel the peace of knowing nothing.

Or else he would give up and surrender to nothing itself.

* * *

Okay, I was going to wait awhile to post this, but after seeing everyone's awesome reviews (most of which made me laugh, by the way) I couldn't wait to post this, as evil a deed was done. Poor Obi-wan, right?_ Wrong_, this isn't even the worst yet.


	47. Contemplation

~Anakin's POV~

There was no rebellion to aid them this time. But that hardly worried Anakin. He was confident he could handle the mission himself.

The only thing was that he was not so sure he could handle this and the search for Obi-wan at the same time. But he had promised Nava. And he would keep that promise. He always had.

"Rex," the bridge quieted when he walked into the room. Several of the clones glanced at him, and no doubt they saw his sleeplessness.

Cody was next to Rex, his hands folded behind his back. Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw that familiar gesture, passed down from Yoda all the way to, no doubt.

"Have we got the lay of the land?" Anakin wondered. Rex gave a curt nod. "Yes, we have, sir. The Empire strong hold is going to be harder to penetrate than the last ones," Rex told him. "Well, isn't that nice?" Anakin said pleasantly.

"It's basically a blockade, ten-thousand strong in front of another battlement, made of stone, with ray-shielded doors. And mysteriously the closest town is hundreds of miles away, sir," Cody went on, ignoring Anakin's sarcasm.

"We think that the Sith are holding people as slaves inside," well, that complicated things. Anakin sighed. Also, the no good Sith were over half the size of their numbers. Marvelous.

"What are our attack capabilities?" He wondered. "If we want to keep the people inside alive, we use stealth," Rex answered.

"If not, a head on attack would be best, but that would also result in a lot of casualties," and so Anakin was left with those choices. And he felt a stab of shame that he had to make the choice between keeping the people of this planet alive or not.

Not as if he had not made those types of decisions before. He had been a general for the very outnumbered army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone war. As such, he had often been confronted with making such choices.

They were always the hardest. Anakin opened his mouth, and Obi-wan's name was half out of it before he remembered that Obi-wan wasn't at his side.

There would be no turning to him for advice. Anakin let out a huff, and again cursed Bruck to every ditch in the universe where he could rot.

"Sir," Cody said cautiously. "What if…" He cleared his throat and glanced down. "What if the general is in that barricade?" He asked. Anakin blinked, this thought had crossed his mind, of course. But had already scanned the entire base with the force. Obi-wan was not inside.

"We go stealthy, then," even though stealth was not his strong suit. Besides, even when Obi-wan could not be there, Ahsoka, at least, had usually been at his side, and his former Padawan had developed Obi-wan's skill with stealth and subtlety.

She was not at his side though. Adding to this dilemma was the fact that Anakin did not have a plan.

He pinched the skin between his eyes. He could feel the space next to him acutely. Force, he needed Obi-wan. "Right," Rex agreed. "Get the men ready for planet landing. We'll make a blockade a few miles away from them, to block any type of escape," he knew to do that much, at least.

"Right away, general," Cody and Rex vanished into the crowd. Anakin leaned against the console, thinking.

How would he get there without alerting the droids? He would have to study the exterior, yes, that was it, Obi-wan used to do that. Then he might….

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

"How's he doing?" Intrepid asked as Ahsoka walked out into the bridge. Ahead, an Empire cruiser was desperately shooting at them, trying to save itself from obliteration.

Lux turned and scowled when he saw them, walking over. The blaster in his holster bounced against his hip, along with his saber-sword. Ahsoka shook her head.

She had just gotten done speaking with a very anxious yet strangely composed Anakin Skywalker.

"His deadline is up. He has to continue the mission. Obi-wan is on his own," both faces fell, though she spoke lightly. "Can you feel him at all?" Lux asked, glancing between the two.

"Nothing. The bond is closed and locked," Ahsoka reported. Her gut twisted with this statement.

Obi-wan had been on so many missions with her and Anakin that he was akin to another teacher. She had learned nearly as much from Obi-wan as she had from Anakin. A big brother, of sorts. She crossed her arms.

Intrepid shrugged, feigning nonchalance when both knew her heart was twisted into knots the same as theirs. "Same," she confirmed.

"And Anakin?" That was a harder question. Anakin Skywalker had been raised at the side of Obi-wan, and their bond was strong.

However, Ahsoka had been around the two enough to see that the affection went both ways, and was deeper than regular bonds. Just as she could feel Anakin in her heart, as well as in the force, Anakin and Obi-wan were the same.

And as with all people Anakin loved, he was fiercely over-protective of Obi-wan. Ahsoka could imagine the stress he was feeling, having to cope with both mission and former master.

"He hasn't gone insane yet," she tried optimistically. "Key word being 'yet'" Lux pointed out with his usual sensical darkness.

"There are reinforcements coming," Intrepid glanced at their perishing foe. "After we execute this guy. But I think we may be ready soon. Think the council will be overly mad if we go help him out?" Ahsoka did not know nor care.

If she knew Anakin, he would need emotional as well as military help. "As soon as we're done," she agreed. Lux smiled feebly and looked out the window.

"I _knew_ I had a bad feeling about that mission of theirs," he mumbled. Ahsoka nodded in somber agreement. She _still_ had a bad feeling.


	48. The time in between

~Rex's POV~

"Sir?" Anakin perked up; interrupted out of whatever it was that had occupied his attention. Rex walked into the tent, where a few other clones bustled about, still trying to hook up the long distance communicator.

Rex eyed his friend seriously.

"You got some sleep," he commented approvingly, seeing the lines under Anakin's eyes had faded a tad. Anakin smiled. "Let's just say I got a bit of comfort. Not much though," he said. Rex nodded, as long as Anakin did not faint of lack of rest.

"Camp is set up sir. Should we really be so close to the Sith base though?" He asked. Anakin nodded. "They saw us land Rex. They know we're here," so they did. And Anakin was making it all they more obvious. Why?

Anakin glanced at him. "If they attack us first, it will be easier to send a team inside to get the slaves out and blow up the base," he explained.

Rex nodded, once again impressed by his General's cleverness. Among other things. Anakin was extremely intelligent. And kind.

For no specific reason, Rex thought of General Pong Krell. He had told Anakin about him. About him and Dogma, who had been executed for treason. As far as he could see, there was no resemblance whatsoever between Krell and Anakin.

And he had wondered about that, vaguely. Anakin was different from many Jedi actually, who acknowledged their clones as individual people but not as friends like Anakin and Obi-wan did.

"We have a few more parts to get, general, and then we'll have it set up for you," Waxer said, standing. The three other clones stretched as they rolled from under the box-like machine.

Anakin nodded and crossed his arms. "Very well," he said merely. The four clones trotted off with that unspoken order to hurry and get the thing installed.

Rex took the helmet off his head, studying his general with his actual eyes, instead of the eyes the helmet granted him. He knew Anakin was aware Rex was watching him, but Skywalker was certainly used to that.

He was just purely an attention-grabbing man. Even if there were ten hundred other odd-looking creatures in the room, you would look at Anakin first.

And it was not due all to his handsomeness, though Rex knew from experience that women often looked at this aspect first. It was also due to the fact that Anakin looked so confident in himself. The very air around him spoke of debonair and challenge. It said pride, confidence, loyalty and mystery.

It drew people towards him. Even Rex, a mere clone, idolized this man.

"How long have you known Obi-wan, Skywalker?" The question was odd, he knew, and he had not meant to say it, though both him and Cody had wondered.

Anakin turned to Rex with surprise. "What?" He gasped. "I've wondered that too," suddenly Cody was there, appearing out of thin air itself.

He walked into the tent and took off his helmet, placing it in the customary place clones carried such things, which was on his hip. Anakin gawked at them both for a moment, shocked.

Then his face melted into realization. "Oh. Well, I suppose the rest of the universe would not know the story, huh? We are seen as a team too often. They probably don't remember me as a Padawan at all," he commented.

Rex merely crossed his arms and Cody closed the tent flap, both looking at him expectantly. Anakin smiled feebly. "I've known Obi-wan most of my life. He raised me," Rex cocked an eyebrow and Cody nodded slowly. "I guessed it was something like that," he observed.

Anakin nodded and suddenly his eyes softened as he stared past them into the wall. "He was the closest thing I have ever had to a father. Now he's the closest thing I'll ever have to a brother," Rex and Cody glanced at each other.

"He raised you?" Rex echoed. "Since I was nine," Anakin agreed. He smiled. "He taught me everything I know and more. So much more."

Rex thought about this. He knew that at one time Anakin had once been a slave. And due to what he said, Rex guessed that those nine years before he had met Obi-wan was that time that he had been enslaved.

_ So how is he a Jedi?_ Rex wondered, and then came to the conclusion that it probably had something to do with Obi-wan. "He's ten years older than I am. Yet I've known him for close to twenty years. Long time to know someone, don't you think?" They nodded and Anakin's smile vanished.

"We have to find him," it was more of a determination than a plea. Rex and Cody nodded in agreement anyway.

_ Don't worry, Skywalker_, Rex thought, surveying him with sympathy. His four brothers ran back in, carrying several different wires and plugs.

_ You've always kept my brothers safe. Now it's my turn to save yours. _

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"You've landed, I take it," Mace said, crossing his arms as he looked down at Anakin with slightly less reproachful eyes. Anakin did not mind the serious look in them anymore, not since learning about Mace's former friendship with Qui-gon.

Anakin nodded, his mind still on the conversation he had had with Rex and Cody a moment ago. Twenty years was a long time to know someone indeed.

"Yes," he agreed. "The base is larger than the others we've seen, and there are hostages again," that made his gut clench, remembering the other hostage situation he had been through.

The elder Jedi master's jaw tightened. "You will need to use stealth," he pointed out. "I'm aware of that," Anakin said patiently. "I've already got a plan started out," he declared. Mace narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

It occurred to Anakin that Qui-gon, also, must have said this often. He smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I know subtlety isn't my strong point. But I must have learned _something_ from Obi-wan," he countered.

"I have hoped that you might have learned some sense from Obi-wan plenty of times, young Skywalker," Windu commented dryly, but with some teasing.

"And I disappointed you?" Anakin demanded. "No, you proved that you had sense, but you also proved you had a disability to follow orders," Anakin could not very well argue with that notion.

"What are your orders, then?" He asked innocently. He was not planning on following them this time either, just because Mace had said that. "Be careful. Be vigilant. And do not underestimate your enemy, either, young Skywalker, The Sith have had a long time to prepare for your attack. Remember, this campaign had been going on for two months before your arrival," he cautioned.

_ Have you no faith_? Anakin wondered.

"I know, master," he sighed, thinking that all older Jedi must have Obi-wan's ability to lecture him on what he should do as if he were still an apprentice.

Anakin could almost hear Obi-wan next to him. _"Mace is right, Anakin, we must be vigilant…"_ Of course.

Blast, he had always _despised_ Obi-wan's lecturing before, but now he missed it. In fact, he just missed hearing Obi-wan talk to him at all. He missed the freeness of talking to Obi-wan as well.

He missed Obi-wan's distinct accent and the smooth rumble of it. He missed hearing the deep thunder of a chuckle or raucous lightning of a laugh. He missed making him laugh, too, because Anakin had always loved the feeling of making others happy.

Whenever he saved a child and brought it back to its mother, he felt the joy of that mother for his own. Whenever he heard the jubilant scream of a husband and wife, newly reunited because of his actions, he felt the relief as acutely as he did when he saved Padme from danger.

The same went with whenever he managed to make Obi-wan laugh, which he had learned from the tender age of nine, was not always such an easy thing to do. Only someone who genuinely knew Obi-wan could make him laugh as hard as Anakin could.

"Yes, I know you think you do," Mace was saying when Anakin returned to paying attention to him again. "Report when you are ready to penetrate the base," Anakin nodded and bowed.

"Thank you, master," he said, instead of the obedient _"yes, master."_

Mace nodded again, not acknowledging the thanks. "This is the time, Anakin, when you can earn my trust, and the acceptance of your brothers," with that, he vanished.

_ "Your brothers…"_ yes, the other Jedi, not Obi-wan only, but the others. The survivors. The Jedi. _His_ people.

Anakin chuckled at the idea, which was foreign to him. Then a nebulous sense of excitement sparked alive in his soul, he could finally reach acceptance within the ranks of the Jedi, he could truly be one of them, instead of an outsider, a stranger from another place.

_ Without Obi-wan. _

The excitement withered. Anakin sucked in a deep breath. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself," he muttered, in a desperate attempt to believe it.

* * *

I've been reading my own writing lately, just reviewing my strengths and weaknesses, and along with that have relived the hilarity of many of your reviews. Your constant enthusiasm and careful consideration help when I'm subjected to bouts of doubt like now. So... Thank you. I mean that with everything I'm worth.

~Queen Yoda


	49. Ensnare

_**Two weeks later:**_

_ "Impressive, certainly," Anakin turned around to find himself face to face with the former master he had not seen in three months. He smiled feebly._

_ "Master," he greeted, too tired to stand and bow. He knew Obi-wan would not mind. After all, it was the first time Anakin had seen Obi-wan since he had been knighted four months before. _

_ In that time, he had been alone on the battlefield, and had never experienced a thing like it. He had had to kill more times in the past four months than in the past fifteen years._

_ He had seen more death than he had ever seen before as well. It was starting to take its toll on him, starting to change him. _

_ He had matured and seen more pain and despair than ever before, but he had saved more people, too, and that was the only thing that kept him sane. _

_ Obi-wan was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed. Anakin could tell the war had changed him too. There were lines under his eyes, eyes that spoke of the same horrors Anakin had seen as well. _

_ "You're technique was very well executed," Obi-wan continued, his eyes not flickering from Anakin's. "Gingera?" The planet they had journeyed to a year before Anakin had met Padme again. Anakin smiled feebly and nodded. "It seemed like a good technique. And I'm sure they would not have minded," he said. Obi-wan nodded, unsmiling.  
_

_"No, I'm sure they would have felt honored that you used it," Obi-wan agreed dolefully. Anakin felt his chest swell with pride when his exhausted brain made function to what Obi-wan had said. _

_ He had told him it was impressive, something __**he**__ had done was impressive. _

_ He bowed his head, a smile starting to relax his features. "I thank you for your notice, master. How long have you been here?" He asked, still not comfortable using Obi-wan's true name yet. Obi-wan's shoulder lifted in a dull shrug. _

_ "A few minutes, merely," he said. "I thought I would stop by, and make sure you haven't gone and gotten yourself captured without my supervision," the smile at the edges of his mouth betrayed his teasing. _

_Anakin smiled back, fully this time. "I've done quite well, if I do say so myself," he congratulated himself. "I knew you would," Obi-wan agreed. Suddenly, Anakin's heart sank. "This is a cruel war, master," he said softly. _

_ Obi-wan nodded solemnly. "Yes. Yes it is," he stared at Anakin for a long time; his eyes were as cold as ice, and twice as hard. Anakin returned the stare, too tired to attempt at sitting up straight._

_ But what he saw in Obi-wan's eyes reflected his own. Weariness, sorrow, hatred, guilt, yet an overwhelming amount of determination and endurance. _

_ In that moment, Anakin knew that they had broken past the bonds of master and Padawan, now they were equals amongst a war. He stood, coming eye to eye with the man who had raised him._

_ "It won't be as hard as training me though, will it? I'll be very ashamed if Dooku's stupid politics out-rank me," he said at last. One side of the others mouth quirked in a smile. _

_ "No, nothing out-ranks you yet, Anakin. What about me? Will this war be as pushing as I was?" Anakin snorted and crossed his arms. "Are you crazy? This is a merciful war, compared to you, perfectionist that you are," he said. Obi-wan nodded. "Good," he stated. _

_The smile faded as Obi-wan once again traveled Anakin up and down with his eyes, as if this would be the last time they would ever see each other. Anakin realized it very well could be._

_ "You taught me well, I'll be fine," he assured Obi-wan. "I'm not worried about you," Obi-wan told him softly._

_ "So much as I worry about the Jedi in general. Nothing will ever be the same after this, Anakin, you know that, don't you?" know that? Anakin had seen that. He knew it better than he should. Force, this young, he should not know these lessons at all. Anakin had thought more than once that he was too young for this war. He thought so now. _

_ "I know that," he confirmed gravely. "We will have to become things we both know we are not," Obi-wan continued. "Already I've been thrust into the role of Politician," Anakin let out a grunt of amusement. That was ironic, given Obi-wan's adverse feelings to politicians. Nevertheless, for some reason Obi-wan did not seem to see the irony. _

_ "Despite that, though, I want you to promise me something, Anakin," his eyes did not shift. Anakin nodded. "Anything," he promised. "Promise me you won't let this war __**truly**__ turn you into something you are not." A deadly promise, one that took thought. _

_ War changed everyone, and it would be so easy to give into the temptation that Anakin was being presented with. That was what Obi-wan was doing. He was taking the choice away. _

_ If Anakin promised then he would keep that promise, Obi-wan knew as much. _Do I want to give up my choice?_ He wondered. Yes, he really did._

_ "I promise," he swore. Obi-wan nodded. "Only," Anakin broke in quickly before Obi-wan could leave. "If you promise me that this war will not undue all the work I've put in you," Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Work you've put…Into me?" he demanded. Anakin nodded. _

_ "I promised Qui-gon too, you know, at his funeral. I promised him that I would take care of you, after you promised to train me. I don't plan on breaking that promise-or letting you break it- because of some stupid war," that brought a whole smile to Obi-wan's face. "I see. So you trained me too, is that it?" he asked. _

_ "To the best of my ability, as you did. Will you promise me?" Anakin agreed jovially. The smile turned into a deep chuckle that made Anakin grin. _

_ Then Obi-wan laughed, which made Anakin burst into laughter as well. Soon they were hugging their sides in hysterical glee together. _

_ Anakin sank to his knees, realizing that there were tears running down his cheeks as well as laughter pouring from his mouth. After a length of time, they settled down. Anakin looked up, still giggling. _

_ Obi-wan was holding unto the side of the doorframe for dear life, hugging his side. There were tears running down his face as well. And Anakin knew that they weren't all from laughter. "I promise," Obi-wan gasped at last. _

_ Anakin only nodded, knowing that the both of them were acting hysterically stupid, but war had not changed that about them. Never would it. Never could it. It would always be Anakin and Obi-wan, hysterically stupid. Together. _

"GENERAL! GENERAL! ANAKIN, WAKE _UP_!" Anakin gasped as his eyes snapped open. In front of him was the blurry face of clone Captain Rex.

Right after Anakin noticed this fact, another became blaringly apparent to him, something was annoyingly ringing in his ears, as loud as a gong and as constant too.

What was really disturbing was that there were two Rex's, instead of just one, the both of them split in two. Anakin blinked. _Two,_ he thought blearily. _Have there always two? Somehow, I remember one. _

"Rex?" Anakin panted as somehow the two Rex's merged into one in front of him. He groaned, wondering how the universe had gotten so confusing without his notice. _I'm going insane,_ he concurred.

Anakin glanced at his left arm, which felt numb, tiny prickles ran up and down it, disturbing the numbness. Then he returned his eyes to now whole Rex.

Rex's left shoulder blade protector had been torn off, exposing tanned flesh and crimson blood. One side of his helmet was smeared with dirt and blood, as well.

He only had one of his blasters, instead of the two he usually carried. Anakin groaned again as his peripheral vision returned and he noticed that behind Rex was a battlefield, amazingly.

He also noticed it was pitch black, and the blaster bolts flying back and forth were vividly neon. It reminded him of Umbara.

He blinked, some of what had happened earlier starting to resurface in her mind. The Empire had ambushed them in camp. There were five Sith who had cornered him, knowing he would not be able to handle them all at the same time. He had wished for Obi-wan again.

The droids had pushed the clones back. Anakin had taken one Sith down with one fatal blow. One of the other three had stabbed him in the arm. He had fainted. _Now_ what was going on?

"Rex!" he gasped, sitting up. He gasped again and grabbed at his one real arm. There was a bandage of some fabric on it. "It's me," his Captain answered wearily. Suddenly, he whipped around and shot at some shadow that had snuck up on them.

Anakin realized that Rex had probably protected him the entire time, and thus saved his life. Again. It was quite annoying when your own troops saved your life on a daily basis. Force, he needed Obi-wan.

"What's going on?" Anakin did not plan on being helpless forever. He hopped to his feet, lightsaber brandished fiercely. Immediately, his time was spent deflecting blaster volts.

_ Idiot!_ He yelled at himself. "Not much, general," Rex grunted as he swung down to his feet and leapt back up in ten seconds flat, as quick and agile as any Jedi.

"We're outnumbered, and the enemy has surrounded us. The men have begun to fall back, but there is nowhere to go. Panic has set in, sir," he speedily explained.

Anakin was not necessarily bothered, merely a bit irked by this report. "And the Sith?" he asked. "Still out there, expanding the panic," Rex added bitterly. "Well, they _are_ Sith," Anakin glanced around, and saw fallen tank. He would need to get atop that.

"Rex, follow me to that tank. Call the men forward, we will fight," he ordered. "I already have, sir," Rex sighed, sounding both frustrated and weary. "They refuse. They're scared, Skywalker," Anakin almost dropped his lightsaber.

The clones were allowing fear to push them back? The clones were _disobeying orders? _

****He groaned. _Obi-wan_, he called through the bond blearily. _Where are…? _He stopped at remembering that Obi-wan was not there. He was on his own, as much as his master was. He gritted his teeth. "I'll rally them back, then," he decided.

"I don't know if…." Anakin waved his hand, interrupting his captain. "I have to try. Follow me up there, Rex, and let's see what we can do," Rex nodded and hitched up his arm, as if it was getting heavy. Anakin knew the feeling.

He rushed into the fray, determined to survive.

* * *

In case any of you are wondering: yes, this battle is basically irrevelant, though later it will provide you with keen character insight and Obi-wan's meaning to Anakin, The rebels, the clones and just about everyone else too. That and I didn't want to fill the entire story with gory torture. There will be enough of that for future use.

~Queen Yoda


	50. Secondary failure

~Obi-wan's POV~

_ Obi-wan walked into the library, feeling the natural warmth of the room waft over him. The smell of cushelberries and dust met his nostrils. _

_ Obi-wan looked around at the thousands of rows of shelves. Books and data bases filled the Jedi Temple archives. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling sudden quiet and thus safety fill him as completely as the books. _

_ The possibility of new knowledge made his heart thump faster in his chest cavity. _

_ Tahl had asked him to get some books for her, and he knew just what ones she would like (or, rather, he knew which ones he would enjoy her reading to him at night) history books were always best: biographies about past Jedi who had done great things with their power and gone on great adventures._

_ The ten -year-old smiled at the thought. Yes, Tahl would like those too, and he always loved new stories. Besides, this would be the perfect place to spend the rest of the afternoon, since class had been called off. (Or, rather, since he had talked himself out of class.)_

_ Obi-wan waltzed in, running his hands along the spines of the oldest novels, written on paper, instead of typed into the database. The ones made with paper regularly had dust on them, such was their age. _

_ Obi-wan had sometimes prophesized that Master Yoda had written a few when he was Obi-wan's age. _

_ "You!" Obi-wan jumped at the sharp voice of librarian Jocasta Nu. Quickly, his arms snapped to his sides and he looked up, contorting his face into one of passiveness. _

_ He had learned that fear only urged the librarian on. "How many times have I told you not to touch the paper books, young Obi-wan?" Jocasta demanded; walking over with faint clicks from her shoes, and snatching the most recent book he had touched. _

_ She studied it with great sternness, obviously convinced that Obi-wan had poisoned the book with his fingerprint. "Many times, master," Obi-wan admitted, a bit guilty. _

_ "I'm sorry, but I just like the feel of paper, it's so strange," Jocasta gave him an unforgiving look over the tip of her lashes. Obi-wan quelled the urge to squirm under her gaze. _

_ "You need to learn self-control, young one. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in __**class**__?" Jocasta demanded. "Oh, no, master!" Obi-wan shook his head vigorously, hoping that his mouth obeyed his mind and did not smile. Sometimes it did what it wanted, despite what he wanted it to do. _

_ "The others are taking a test today, and master Xunzo said if I could prove that I knew everything on the test, then I didn't have to take it. I proved it, and so he said I could go to the library while the others took the test," he explained, a bit proudly. _

_ "Is that so?" Jocasta eyed him suspiciously. Obi-wan nodded. "Yes, master," he swore softly, now regretting declining master Xunzo's offer to write him a pass, just in case he was caught in the hall. _

_ Proving that he knew everything that would be on the test had been no easy feat, and he had been obligated to use what Qui-gon called 'charisma manipulation.' Obi-wan was not sure what that meant, but he knew he used it often. _

_ "Well, then," but Obi-wan's method of manipulation was known throughout the temple, and so was his honesty, at least that was what Tahl said. _

_ "Go on ahead and get your books, but keep your grubby hands off of the paper, understood? He had dodged a Gundark. He nodded. "Yes, master," he said. _

_ Jocasta stepped out of his way, still eyeing him distrustfully. Obi-wan hurried past her and into the rows of books. Excitedly, he looked up at the shelves, which went dozens of feet higher than his head. _

_ "There you are!" Suddenly, he was, for a second time, interrupted, by a female again, no less. This time it was his good friend Siri Tachi though, who grabbed his arm._

_ Obi-wan sighed and turned to his friend, only to notice a younger girl standing behind her, staring at Obi-wan curiously. Obi-wan offered her a smile, which she returned. _

_ "What is it, Siri? I'm getting a book for Tahl," he said, turning to her. "Forget that, this is an emergency," Siri interjected dismissively. _

_ "More important than the pursuit of knowledge?" Obi-wan gasped, using Master Jinn's vocabulary. "Yes. Me and Nava need your help," Siri agreed, ignoring his sarcasm. "Nava?" he looked at the young girl behind Siri, whose brown face was still curious and lively. _

_ "Yes. This is Nava," Siri said impatiently. "And we need… Wait, did you talk yourself out of class again?" She asked, apparently realizing that Obi-wan should not have been there._

_ "Yes," Obi-wan agreed, having learned that people_ _undermined his greatly practiced achievement of manipulation by calling it_ _'talked himself out of class.' By way of politeness, he had stopped correcting them. _

_ "No fair! There's a test today, too!" Siri said, scandalized. "Lower your voice, Siri, you'll have Master Jocasta on us," Nava warned, glancing around to see if the bibliophile would materialize out of the books. "Master Jocasta likes me," Siri claimed self-importantly. Obi-wan rolled his eyes. _

_ "Good for you. What is it?" He asked again, eager to get back to his searching. "We need to study the people of Genesis, can you help us?" Nava asked, interrupting Siri, who surely was about to continue her rant. Obi-wan was dumbstruck. _

_ "Genesis?" He asked. "You know about that planet?" He looked at Nava, impressed. "That isn't until fifth level, at least! What level are you on?" He wondered. "Third," Nava admitted. "But Master Benta says that I should be seventh," she claimed knowingly. _

_ Obi-wan nodded in admiration. "Funny," he said. "And yes, I know about the people of Genesis. What do you want to know?" He asked. "Where the books on them are," Nava answered. Obi-wan was once again dumbstruck. _

_ This was the first time in a long time that someone had not wanted him to give them straight information._

_ "You're… You're sure you don't want me to just tell you?" He gasped, highly dumbfounded. "I could, you know. I know everything there is to know about Genesis," he assured her hurriedly. "He probably does," Siri mumbled. "I'm sure he does," Nava agreed neutrally._

_ "But I want to find out for myself. It won't do any good if the test comes along and you aren't there to whisper the answer in my ears," Obi-wan went red. She did have a good point, he had never thought of it that way. _

_ He had just given people the answers and moved on, feeling smarter than the entire universe in the process. _

_ Despite Nava having broken this common ritual, he liked her. "Oh. Oh, yes, of course. Here, follow me and I'll show you," he said. Nava nodded and he led the way through the rows of books. _

_ At last, they came upon the place where the books were on the subject. "I __**told**__ you he would know," Siri told Nava as she used the force to levitate the book down to her. _

_ Obi-wan watched this spectacle with mixed feelings. Nava saw him staring at her and grinned. She swiped a loose braid behind her ear. Her short black hair was braided into tiny micros on her head._

_ "Thank you for your help. Siri didn't tell me your name," she said. Obi-wan cast Siri a dirty look and held out his hand. "I'm Obi-wan Kenobi," he said cheerily. _

_ Nava's eyes grew wide. She did not offer her hand to him, but took a step back. "Obi-wan?" She gasped. _

_ "Bruck has told me about you!" she said. Obi-wan's hand dropped and he took a frightened step backward at Bruck's name. _

_ Siri twirled around, her hand already on her lightsaber. "Bruck?" She snapped. "You're friends with Bruck?" She edged closer to Obi-wan, who was looking around urgently, waiting for the ambush to begin. _

_ Nava crossed her arms passionately and glared them down. "He's my best friend," she told them proudly. Obi-wan felt vomit slither up his throat. He was a fool! He should have known that this was a trap._

_ "What? How can you be friends with someone like him?" Siri demanded; a bit too loudly. Obi-wan rammed an elbow into her ribs. _

_ "How can you be friends with someone like __**him**__?" Nava demanded back, pointing accusingly at Obi-wan. "Me?" He asked, wondering when he had come into the conversation. "Obi-wan?" Siri echoed, shocked._

_ "Yes! Bruck told me that you are a show-off, and a know-it-all, and you always try to embarrass him! You're mean to him, too! He told me you might turn into a Sith one day," Obi-wan shivered at the notion._

_ "Obi-wan will not turn into a Sith!" Siri hissed, infuriated. "He's a good friend!" She defended. Obi-wan looked at her gratefully. Nava studied Obi-wan for a moment, eyes narrowed. _

_ Obi-wan met her gaze, refusing to be cowed by one younger than himself. _

_ Finally, Nava's face softened. "You don't seem like you could be a Sith," she admitted reluctantly. Obi-wan exchanged glances with Siri. "Is…" He gulped. "Is Bruck here?" he asked, praying for the truth. _

_ Nava seemed surprised. "What? No, he should be in class. And I'll tell him you don't seem so bad to me, maybe there was a misunderstanding." Siri smiled at Obi-wan, her eyes sadly boiling over with outrage. They both knew the truth about Bruck. Obi-wan only shook his head. _

_ "Yes," he sighed. He had hoped so many times that this was the case. "Just a misunderstanding. Just that."_

Obi-wan opened his eyes as he sensed something moving outside of his door. It was time. Bruck's threat once again rang in the turmoil bowels of his mind.

_ "One more escape trick, dear friend, and I'll have to end a life. Not yours, though, oh no, not yours,"_ he had gone into the files of memory to escape this taunt.

Anything to escape this taunt, among the other things he was exposed too while in this wretched cell of his.

He could not-would not- let anyone else perish because of his escape attempt. It was against every scrap of Jedi training he had been given.

And Obi-wan would never forgive himself either, he still had not forgiven himself for Cerasi's death, for force sakes.

He did not intend to add another person to the list. However, neither could he remain in the imprisonment of Bruck. Not any longer. He was getting too desperate.

The first time he had met Nava had provided refuge and warning both. Because the entire reason he had met Nava was for Siri. Siri was dead. But Bruck lived. Yes, he had saved the wrong person.

Obi-wan let out a slow breath, trying to center himself; push away the darkness choking him. He could not let hopelessness have him again. If he did, then he would never regain it, As Qui-gon had once told him, strength only lasted so long, and Obi-wan's was at its end.

Obi-wan shuddered as he remembered the feel of feminine hands on him, scorching, as burning as if she had magma under her skin instead of blood.

He gulped and went through the plan again, as ill fated as it seemed to him. Then again, many of the plans he had concocted were ill fated.

_ Wish me luck_, he thought to the force, but gained no reply from his dead friends. Not that they had come to him as of late; he had been abandoned.

The cell door opened, and the droid who always brought in his food appeared, a tray in its hands. Obi-wan was tempted to stay a few moments, if only to eat _something_, find some strength in his weary bones.

He stared at the food hungrily. _Stay,_ something whispered. _Stay, stay, stay Jedi._ It was the Dark Side that whispered these things and Obi-wan knew that well enough.

The droid was armed with a stun-blaster. Obi-wan was armed with the force, however broken he may have been.

The droid bent down, putting the plate down on the ground in front of him. It was then that Obi-wan forced his legs to move, even though his muscles strained and bones trembled.

Torah (or a name of that sort) had not bothered to shackle him back into place when she had left him broken and bloody on the ground.

_ Perhaps she feels guilty_, Obi-wan thought sarcastically, knowing that there was no such thing as guilt or pity in the minds of people like Torah. She had not shackled him in because of laziness, nothing less or more.

It was no comfort to Obi-wan that the universe he fought for held people such as her in it, and people like Bruck. Qui-gon had _died_ to protect people like them. It was not right.

Slower than usual, Obi-wan stumbled up, and with a flick of his hand, had snatched the blaster from the droid and shot it in the head.

The mechanical creature fell with a gentle thud, its eyes dark with supposed death. Why Bruck had not broken his legs yet was a mystery. Or, no it wasn't.

Bruck had wanted to taunt him, wanted him to sit in the cell with the knowledge that he could stand, that he could get up and leave. But was stuck inside of his prison at Bruck's mercy. That the great Jedi master was helpless to do anything against his situation.

Obi-wan raced out. This time there was no exhilaration at being out of his cell. No awe or thoughts as he raced out.

This time, it was not about escaping to see his family safely through the rest of their lives. It was about survival. It was about sanity. It was about getting away before he broke, before he was defeated for good. Before he _failed_.

Sweat ran down his face. _"Breathe, step, breathe, step, step, breathe, step,"_ he instructed his hazy mind, which had forgotten which sequence it was supposed to have gone in. He turned a corner, following the map he had made in his mind the last escape.

_ "Breathe, step, breathe, step, breathe, step…"_ He glanced behind him, was there anyone? His senses were foggy, yet he did not sense anyone awaiting or following him.

How long until they discovered he was gone? How long had he _been _gone? Obi-wan stumbled, his legs tripping over one another when his mind had wondered.

He fell to his knees painfully. With a hiss of pain, he struggled up. He _had_ to get up! _"Obi-wan!"_ That was Tahl, her voice urgent in his mind. _"Blast you, child! Stand! Get up! Get up!"_ following this very motherly and helpful advice, Obi-wan swayed to his feet.

_ "Step,"_ he took a step. _"Breathe,"_ he sucked in a breath, his lungs were hot. He took another step, his legs trembling.

_"Behind you!"_ His skin started to peel from his bones. Obi-wan screamed as he recognized the familiar feeling of having his force power taken away.

He collapsed, falling on his side. His body instinctively curled up, his knees to his chest.

He trembled with exhaustion and pain. His very blood cells seemed to boil with eruptions, straining against the machine and snatching at the force, which snatched at him back. He did not scream this time, but merely whimpered pathetically.

He was caught. _Again._

"Well, well," then there was Bruck over him, as his mind finally got the hint from his body to slip into unconsciousness. Obi-wan let it take him, breathing raggedly.

He closed his eyes. He did not want to see Bruck, or Torah, or anyone. He just wanted to fade away from this place forever.

"I see you did not heed my warning. Foolish man," Bruck chuckled, and the sound filled Obi-wan with dread. He heard another small giggle and Torah was there.

"May I be the one to punish him?" The dread turned into cold desperation. _No,_ he thought. _No, please_.

"Soon, my dear. First, I must come through on my promise to him. Someone will die. Someone will _die."_

* * *

Oh, my gosh. Ahsoka isn't dead. She's alive. But she _left_ the Jedi Order. Come on! They're just making it harder for me. I was prepared for her to die... Now, since I try to follow the events and timeline of the Clone Wars (hence, you surely have noticed Satine has not made an appearence) I have to come up with a good tale of why she's seen in this series as a Jedi!

~Queen Yoda


	51. Victory in battle

~Rex's POV~

He had no clue what his general intended to do, but then again, he rarely did. Rex followed him anyway. Within seconds, Cody was there as well, trailing Anakin as loyally as if he were Obi-wan himself.

They ducked and fought their way through the crowds of droids to the broken tank. The thing had been hit by a cannon blast- and since fallen apart- but Anakin jumped aboard it as if it were still perfectly functional.

"See what you can do," he ordered, pointing down at the cockpit. Rex jumped down into it, fumbling with switches. His mind was overloaded with panic, but Anakin seemed unnaturally in control, as he always did in battle.

The Jedi climbed atop the tank, watching as his troops made a run for it. Cody was beside him, shooting into the crowd with impressive aim. Rex studied the damage, what could he…?

"Turn around!" Anakin started yelling, gesturing frantically. "Turn around, men! Fight!"

Fight? He wanted them to do what? Had not Rex already explained that he doubted that would work? He could have sworn he did.

Rex had to admire the young man's persistence; but sanity was sanity. They were surrounded and outnumbered; there was nothing that Anakin could do.

"Sir!" That was Cody. "I don't think…" Anakin cut him off. "Come on, boys, turn around!" Rex heard the buzz of a lightsaber as he deflected the bolts aimed at him.

Rex sighed as he saw through the telescope what they were facing. There were more droids piling in, more of them were coming in waves of fortified multitudes.

"Rex!" Anakin repeated. That was it, this man needed a good smack upside his stubborn head or he needed…. He needed Obi-wan.

If only Obi-wan were there, he could keep order, he could keep everyone controlled and grounded. That was his _job_, for stars' sakes.

"Anakin!" Rex popped himself out of the cockpit. Anakin turned around; his sapphire eyes were ablaze with desperation and frustration. His control was nearly at an end.

Rex met his eyes and felt shock ripple through him. This was not supposed to be happening. His frustration drained. Everything was happening too fast.

"Anakin, we need to go! This base is lost!" He found himself screaming over the sounds of battle. The clones were normally calm, but with the appearance of the Sith, chaos had erupted and with chaos came screaming, yelling and running, very unprofessional.

"No!" Anakin snapped. "We can still win, Rex!" He shouted resignedly. Rex sighed. "You're going to get us all killed!" He countered. "Trust me!" Alright, it needed to be said. Cody glanced at him, his eyes worried. "Sir," Cody's voice was calmer, controlled, yet urgently needed. "What would Obi-wan do?" Nicer than what he would have said.

At Obi-wan's name, Anakin's eyes softened. Then sharpened with new determination. "Obi-wan," he murmured. "Master, he…" His brows furrowed, obviously thinking. Rex watched him anxiously.

"That's it! Cody you're a genius!" before either clone could demand to know if he had come back to his common sense, Anakin put his comm. link to his mouth. "Admiral Yularen, do you copy?" he asked.

"I'm here, general, what is your status?" The admiral asked. "How far away are you from the atmosphere?" Anakin asked. Rex exchanged wondering glances with Cody.

What was he doing _now_? "Not too far above it, sir. What is it you need?" Yularen asked, not knowing of what was going on below and thus very calm.

"How many gunships do you have?" Rex let out a sigh of relief. Gunships to come pick them up. "A dozen, why?" Anakin grinned. "Send them down to my coordinates and tell the pilots to surround the perimeter," Anakin ordered. Cody let out a sigh of utter relief as the admiral consented and Anakin hung up.

"Rex," Anakin ordered sharply, his usual battle vigor and confidence was back, Rex could see it alight in his eyes. "Yes, sir?" Rex asked, delighted that Anakin had regained his common sense. "Gather all the men in a circle within the perimeter. And Cody," he turned to the other.

"Find a way to lure those Sith here, I'll be fixing the cannon," he instructed. "Sir?" Rex asked, surprised. They did not need to fix the cannon if they were retreating. Anakin saw his confusion and grinned.

Rex instantly hated that grin.

"We're not retreating captain," Anakin told him. "What?" Cody gasped. Anakin waved his hand. "Obi-wan taught me to strategize and fight. He never gave a lecture about retreating," of course not, Obi-wan rarely ever retreated himself. And when he did, it was for diplomatic strategy.

"But sir…" Cody began, protesting.

"Those are my orders, the both of you," Anakin said with finality as he slipped into the cockpit of the cannon, fiddling with things. Both clones glanced at one another before shaking their heads. Anakin probably would get all of them killed, but who cared? They would die fighting.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

It was partially amazing, how things had fallen part so quickly.

And how Anakin knew that if Obi-wan were there, he would have been able to keep order. Somehow, his very _presence_ would have kept the clones calm and his humor would have infuriated the Sith into making a fatal mistake. This would have been over hours ago, and yet Obi-wan was not there.

Anakin was the best they had, and that was not enough.

The young Jedi bit his bottom lip as he tugged at wires and pressed buttons, struggling to fit the wires together correctly with shaking hands. Force, even _he_**_- _**the great _Hero With No Fear__**- **_was panicked, because he could hear the gunships roaring down and the Sith coming closer.

_I don't deserve that name,_ he thought ruefully. The clones had trusted him; he could not let them down. He could not die now, he still needed to find Obi-wan!

Obi-wan, his master, his brother, his father, his best friend. Force, Anakin missed him now, when his heart was galloping in his chest and the force of the situation rested solely on his shoulders.

He had always been independent, but now he realized how much he_ relied_ on Obi-wan, how much the man's blasted presence pacified and assured him. It kept him controlled, confident, poised, secure.

Obi-wan would have been the anchor of light that Anakin could grab while he was drowning in this mess. Obi-wan would have known what to do. His all-wonderful wisdom would have come in handy in this situation, his infallible calm and tenacious demeanor would have kept them unruffled.

But his anchor was gone, and this was so much like Jabiim that Anakin gulped. Would he lose his life this time? No, he had a wife and children to go back too.

Obi-wan had always made sure he returned to them, always. That was Obi-wan's job in these missions, Anakin realized.

To keep order and get _everyone _home. Anakin was the one who caused chaos, normally on the enemy's side of the proceedings, but now he had no clue how to fix the havoc on his own side. He was a weapon, a warrior of war. Obi-wan was the patron, the protector of peace.

The last wire was switched and Anakin saw a spark come to life. He let out a breath of relief and wiped at the sweat on his brow.

"General, the gunships are here and the men are in place. Your orders?" Rex obviously did not like this plan, but then again, Anakin did not think it so bright either.

But Obi-wan had never taught him to give up and run like a coward.

"Have your troops take cover behind the gunships and take out those reinforcements, Cody's men will handle the droids inside of our perimeter," he explained quickly.

"And the Sith?" Rex inquired. "I'll take care of the Sith, don't worry," he heard a certainly worrying humph from his first in command, nevertheless, Rex answered "yes, sir," like a good clone and hung up. Anakin tapped the screen, which began to light up.

"Yes!" He mumbled, delighted that it had worked, at last. "Functional, for the moment," he looked around. "Now, is there any ammo?" he asked himself, checking the supply. There was just enough for… "General Skywalker!" That was Cody calling him now.

"The Sith are right behind me sir! We're coming up on you!" he yelled. Anakin nodded and then remembering that Cody could not see him, said; "very well, Cody. Swerve out of the way when the time is right, alright?" He did not hear the answer.

Anakin pressed his eyes to the seeing-eye beside him. He could see Cody running through the crowd, breathing heavily as he pushed droid and brother alike out of his way in his quest to reach the tank. Anakin aimed his cannon, he could not take these thugs alone, but he could still shoot. He pursed his lips. Were they in range? Yes.

"Cody, move!" he ordered aloud, knowing his voice carried through the comm. link. Cody swerved into the crowd, and the four remaining Sith stopped, looking around for the Jedi they sensed nearby. They did not appear to notice the seemingly broken cannon aiming for them.

_ "Get out of my camp, Sith,"_ he sneered as he fired the cannon. A plasma blast shot out. Anakin inhaled sharply as a sudden detached leg was thrown against his eyeglass.

Without hesitation, he popped his head out of the cockpit too survey the damage. All four Sith were dead, having been in direct line of his cannons blast. Anakin smiled grimly.

Then he remembered the clones. "Blast!" He swung himself out of the cockpit, lightsaber ablaze.

* * *

Later:

"They're retreating!" The call went from clone to clone, joyously. Anakin, who had noticed this already, kept blocking blaster bolts with ease. Rex, next to him, let a grim smile cross his features.

The morning sun peeked out from behind the mountains, its wide face asking whether the fighting as done or not. The red blaster volts that had been arcing through the air steadily grew less until they were gone. The droids had retreated back into the barricade, leaderless.

There was a droid that would take over, of course, but that was for another day. For now, they had been victorious. Anakin glanced around. His lightsaber was still poised as he surveyed his clones. How many had died? "Not as many as I thought," Rex answered, noticing Anakin's searching.

Anakin nodded, Rex always assumed the worst, so the fact that he had been proved wrong was excellent. He relaxed, feeling exhaustion and contentment float over him like a warm breeze.

He turned around, looking at the gunship that was behind him, and the clones that had taken cover in that gunship. One of his better ideas, certainly. "Well?" he asked Rex, with a tired, conceited smile. "Did I get everyone killed?" He requested-smugly- to know.

Rex gave him a weary smile and shook his head, replacing his blaster in its holster. Now_ he_ was missing Obi-wan, mainly because without the Jedi master there, Anakin had no reason to try and act humble.

"No. I'm sorry, Skywalker. I should not have doubted you," he apologized. Anakin grinned.

"Knowing me this long, Rex, you really should not have. Come on, let's get these bodies cleaned up and then scavenge breakfast," he suggested. Rex's eyes grew wide at the word breakfast and he turned around, barking out merciful orders. Anakin snorted and crossed his arms.

All of a sudden, Cody had arrived at his side. "That was something general Kenobi would have done," he reflected. Anakin grinned. "I know," he agreed, and felt a pang of loneliness amongst exhaustion and victory.

"He'll be proud," Cody, informed him confidently. Anakin only nodded and hugged himself. His heart suddenly chilled, as if it were being dipped in freezing water suddenly. He shivered and looked up at the sky longingly, wondering if Obi-wan could see the same sky as he could.

For some reason, he had the feeling that Obi-wan would be too empty to feel proud.

* * *

Alright, sorry for the long update, but my computer decided to be a jerk last week and stopped letting me use the blasted internet. Its still glitchy, so my posts might be a tad erratic for awhile yet.

~Queen Yoda


	52. No mercy, no light, no life

~Bruck's POV~

He was not going to let this go. Bruck paced in front of his prisoner. Obi-wan watched him with eyes that Bruck suspected were ready for anything other than what Bruck was planning.

Bruck glanced down at him every once in awhile. It was impossible, but the arrogant barve was on his knees, which Bruck should have shattered after a second embarrassment.

Obi-wan had merely let the droids drag him out of his cell, his face passive. Bruck had not broken him. Not yet, but he intended too.

Torah was not there, though Obi-wan seemed more afraid of her than Bruck himself. He would use that to his advantage later.

She was getting _ready_; she had told him. He had not bothered to ask for what. He already knew. He glanced at the giant screen that took up half of the frontal planning center. He was waiting for the picture.

He glanced back down at his prisoner, whose arms were chained behind him and his force signature weak but pulsing with waiting anger and desperation. He did not expect what Bruck was about to do.

"You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" Bruck suddenly felt the need to ask. Obi-wan, as expected, did not answer. "You always were, when you beat me in class," he glared down at his feared opponent.

"You'd smile at me like you did not mean it, but I knew you were bragging. I could feel it. And you'd bring it up when I found you alone, too. Do you remember that? When I'd lure you with Bant?" Obi-wan's eyes flickered with the memory.

His eyes were so easy to read. He could make a wall of glass in front of them, as all Jedi could, but glass was see through, as Bruck had learned.

It did not matter; the color-changing things would no longer mock him. Bruck intended to make them one color. Gray, with whitish film, actually.

"You'd _always_ say it. Are you mad about today in class, Bruck? What do you want, Bruck, for me to lose? But you knew what I wanted, what I needed," he growled.

Obi-wan blinked. "I was a _child_," anger somehow made its way through his control. "Yes, a manipulating, conniving, horrible child," Bruck agreed, his voice low.

He turned around briskly before Obi-wan could retort. He smiled; the picture was up.

It was a picture of Skywalker's cruiser, _The Resolute_. He stepped out of the way to allow Obi-wan to see. Obi-wan's eyes settled on the picture boredily, but Bruck saw the flash of recognition in his eyes. Of all ships, he would recognize that one before all else.

The Jedi frowned at the screen. "What…?" He began confusedly but warily.

"Anakin's cruiser is currently just above the atmosphere of this planet. The camp they have established near a Sith barricade was attacked a week ago. Anakin defeated the Sith, and is currently aboard _The Resolute_ with his troops, reporting," Bruck said calmly. Obi-wan's eyes flickered again.

"You could not _possibly _know that," he spat as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Bruck smiled, so his theory had been correct. Obi-wan was attached to the man, just like Qui-gon.

"Don't you remember what I said on the last planet? They can make very small droids nowadays," he replied with a small, mildly innocent shrug.

Obi-wan's breath hitched. "What… Bruck, what… How…?" His question went unanswered. "I told you someone would die," Bruck interrupted darkly.

Obi-wan's narrowed eyes widened, and Bruck saw a flash of terror. Then the terror vanished behind a steel wall of expressionless.

"Bruck," despite that, Obi-wan was talking just a bit too fast and a bit too breathlessly. "Listen to me. There are good men aboard that cruiser, _honorable_ men, Bruck. Do not kill them because of my folly. Do what you wish with me, take my life, but leave them _alone_," he tried to negotiate. Bruck merely smiled and held up a small blue remote.

"They make bombs, too, you know, in those little droids. What do you think will happen if I detonate a hundred at once?" the memory of the forest burning crossed Obi-wan's eyes. "Let them go, Bruck," he was getting nervous now, and the terse fear in his voice was tightly controlled.

"Take me, but let them go," his voice was a whisper. Bruck yawned. "Stop!" Obi-wan gasped desperately just as Bruck's thumb twitched. Now plain, desperate fear and wild hope had etched themselves across every thread in Obi-wan's expression.

"Don't do it, Bruck. I won't try to escape again, in that you have my word. You'll be able to torture me forever, and I won't lift a finger to stop you. But only if you'll _spare them,"_ his ploy might have worked had Bruck not heard the desperation in his voice.

He pressed down on the button, and the ship in the picture exploded, Bruck heard Obi-wan gasp softly behind him, and knew what he was waiting for-and urgently hoping against.

He was waiting for his bond with Skywalker to break. Only then would he be convinced. Bruck grinned and opened himself up to the force.

Hesitantly, he crept up to Obi-wan's mental shields. They were fully opened, vulnerable and exposed for Bruck's taking. Obi-wan was so occupied waiting for the bond to break that he had not noticed the intrusion.

Bruck smiled and crept inside of his enemy's mind. He could feel Obi-wan's hope, like a ray of blinding light that protected him, that shielded him against everything and all things.

Soon, Bruck would break that which made the perfect Jedi impenetrable. He would take away his hope.

Digging further into Obi-wan, he found the large, thick and wide chord that was his bond with Anakin. Bruck gasped when he felt the emotions drifting off that bond.

Concern, stress and affection came from Anakin's side, but from Obi-wan he felt terror, hope and a pure love that he doubted could be broken.

He grabbed hold of the bond, feeling euphoric with the love coming from that age-old bond forged by trust, trials and the force. With as much strength as he could muster, he started to tear.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin noticed the entrance of Bruck into the bond at once. The dark coming off the Sith covered the light he usually felt with Obi-wan. And besides, he gave Anakin a headache to match all headaches.

He pressed a hand to his forehead and clenched his teeth. Vaguely, he heard, from next to him, Rex ask if he was all right. Cody turned around, and then went blurry in Anakin's vision. Anakin willed them to be quiet.

_ What are you doing here, Sith spit? _He demanded, enraged. A bond was a sacred thing, shared between master and apprentice.

It was private and pure, forged from trust and trials, to push yourself into it was to show blatant disrespect and detestation.

Also, to bring such malice and dark and …_Hatred_ into such a chaste thing was inexcusable.

_ Breaking things._ _Let me, dear child,_ Bruck answered.

There was a strain in his force voice; he was obviously having trouble. Anakin gasped as a sharp pain shot from the center of his forehead to the back of his brain. Bruck was breaking the bond!

_ No! _Anakin fought back, pulling at the bond that had been there most of his life.

_ Where's Obi-wan?_ A stupid time to ask, but….

_ Would not you like to know? Yield, you ignorant beast!_ Anakin yanked harder.

He felt something hard hit his knees as his legs gave out. Pain ricocheted in his head, bouncing from brain cell to brain cell with painful accuracy.

_ I won't…_ _Let you! Get out, monster!_ There was a snake slithering up their bond to Anakin, a snake of darkness. The dark side was using every rift that Anakin and Obi-wan had ever had to tear them apart. Anakin cried out, agonized.

_ Master! NO!_

Bruck was struggling, but he was also stronger than Anakin had thought. His hatred was slithering up their bond, forked tongue flickering and hot breath breathing down Anakin's neck.

_ Say goodbye, Chosen One! _

Anakin screamed and held his head as he sank forward. A blinding white took over his sight and dots swam in front of the whiteness as Anakin felt as if his heart were being torn from his chest. He fell forward, gasping.

He felt Bruck retreat from his mind, laughing. Anakin slammed his fist down, feeling tears run down his cheeks. "No! No, no, _no_!" He roared, wanting to tear at his hair in grief. He had lost the fight. He had lost the bond.

* * *

~Bruck's POV~

Bruck turned around. Victory was his. He had won the bond.

Obi-wan seemed to think so anyway. He was staring at the screen, mouth agape. The ship had already blown up, and pieces of it were falling on the screen. Bruck grinned dizzily and pushed 'off' on the remote. The screen flickered black.

He looked down at Obi-wan, who met his eyes. There was no more light. The old cobalt that had once been there, blazing with defiant, stubborn hope was gone.

Now Obi-wan's eyes were a pitch black, like a starless, lightless night. As if someone had blown out the last flickering candle in his heart.

He had no more hope, no more faith or confidence. Why would he? Why should he? He had always lived for others, and now most of those others were gone. What did he have to live for now?

"They're dead," Bruck said merely, feeling the need to point this out. He wanted to note Obi-wan's reaction when he realized this. He wanted to savor the look that would flit across Obi-wan's mind when he saw what Bruck had once seen. That there was _no _hope.

Obi-wan stared at him for a moment, his eyes filled with watering tears. Bruck smiled and crossed his arms smugly; his mission was accomplished.

Out of the blue, though, Obi-wan let out a shriek of anguish. The shriek that a parent gave for their dead child, the shriek a brother gave for another, the shriek a best friend let out upon seeing the dead corpse of his equal.

Despite the fact that Bruck had killed many children, siblings and best friends, he had never heard the angst and rage that he heard in Obi-wan's scream. This was a scream of being shattered, of feeling the very heart and soul of yourself being ripped out.

This was the scream of waking up to see everyone you had ever loved in your life dead. This was the scream of dying inside yet still breathing on the outside.

This was the scream of knowing that there was no use in living anymore, and it was the most terrible sound in the universe.

Bruck jumped as Obi-wan fell forward, pressing his forehead to his knees. He grabbed two handfuls of his own hair despairingly, squeezing hard enough to tear.

The oldest expression, passed down through generations through repeated experiences, flitted through his mind: _Fathers will tear their hair in grief for their sons._

"Anakin," Obi-wan whispered, his voice sounding of tears and unimaginable sorrow. "Force, not Anakin. _Please_, not my Anakin," the last time that name came out; it was a sob. Soundlessly, Obi-wan's shoulders shook with sobs.

Bruck acknowledged his racing heart. Now, there was no light in the room. Obi-wan's force signature carried no light, none at all.

It was not dark, no, Obi-wan was not angry enough yet. That would come after grief. But there was no light, no hope or pride.

Only guilt and sorrow.

Bruck watched Obi-wan weep with satisfaction and amazement. After all these years, he had found out what hundreds of people before have tried to figure out. And he was shocked that the answer was so obvious, and yet so out of the ordinary that no one had never thought of it. Obi-wan had kept his heart _that _well-protected.

The one and only way that you could really, completely and finally break Obi-wan Kenobi was to take away the people he loved.

Bruck had done it.

* * *

And so shatters the heart of Obi-wan Kenobi... Man, that was a fun scene to write!

~Queen Yoda


	53. Avenged

**_Two weeks later:_**

~Obi-wan's POV~

He was gone. He was really _gone._

The bond was not there. Obi-wan could not believe it. He could not fathom that what his mind and heart told him was true, really was. Yet, he knew it was.

That was why he had felt his heart break. He could still feel it. It was broken in half, and he could not; for the life of him; find the other kriffing half.

Because he was gone.

Obi-wan turned away from Qui-gon, who had materialized in front of him. He ignored what the specter said. What did it matter? Why was Qui-gon even there? Obi-wan had broken his promise. He had promised to train, to nurture, to _protect_ Anakin.

And he was gone.

So what did Qui-gon want from him? Was he encouraging Obi-wan to run away again? To what? Back to Biyalia to tell a wife and her children that their father and husband were _dead_? Dead because of him? He could envision it, how Padme would run down the stairs, Leia on her hip.

_ "Where's Ani?" _

But Obi-wan would not have brought him home to her this time. He had failed them. He had failed them all. Perhaps it was being a coward, not to be determined to stand and find a way to tell Padme.

She was a good woman; she deserved to be told by someone who had loved Anakin just as much as she. But Obi-wan couldn't. He could not even stand.

He was racked with too much guilt and anguish, so much that his entire body ached with it.

And what about Nava, and Ahsoka and Intrepid, Lux? How would he tell any of them? _"Anakin's dead," _he could not even say it himself.

_ "Rex is dead, Cody is dead. All of those loyal soldiers are dead."_ Cody, his friend, his loyal and cunning friend.

How could he face the council and tell them that their last hope was gone? That the prophecy was wrong? That there was no Chosen One. Nobody was coming to save them and bring back the good old days. The war would go on forever and the Jedi would fade into nonexistence.

Obi-wan let out a sob. They all had died for _nothing__**.**_

Anakin died because of him. Cody died because of him. Rex died because of him. It was_ his_fault. If he had just listened to Bruck, just stayed where he was and endured the torture…

Then they would all be alive. Then the bond would not have snapped like it had, in one cruel, swift motion.

But no, Obi-wan had been too selfish. He had been willing to risk the bluff, and now what had happened?

It had not been a bluff, and it had been someone he cared about, people he _loved__**,**_ who had died because of it. The cruelest degree of irony. It would have been fair, and justice, for Obi-wan to die, but not his friends. That was just irony.

_ Cody, you cared about me. You were loyal to _me,_ not to the general you saw every day. Rex, blast, you were brave, even when__** I**__ did not feel like it, you were brave. Anakin…_

Obi-wan closed his eyes. The pain, the pain was too much. He could not bear it, not this much pain. It suckled at him like a newborn still clumsy at its mother's breast.

_ Anakin, I tried so hard to protect you. I would have given anything to keep you safe and happy. Yet your whole life I criticized you, I lectured you, I never accepted you the way you were. You deserved so much more, so much better than me. Forgive me, Ani; please forgive me. _

What was he supposed to do without his little brother? His other half? What was he supposed to do now that his pride and hope was dead? _You deserve to stay here and __**suffer**_**,** his soul whispered with the voice of Bruck. _For the promises you broke and the people you got killed. You deserve to sit here and rot into oblivion. _

Obi-wan groaned_. What do you do when you die, Qui-gon? What do you do when someone steals your soul and leaves you dead? This body traps me. What do I do now? What advice do you have to give?_

Qui-gon was gone too.

Obi-wan hugged his knees, alone in his cell. _Bruck was right,_ he decided. _Dooku was right, Ventress was right; Grievous was right. What are you, Obi-wan? __**Who are you?**__ You're supposed to be a hero, but you've just been playing at the role all this time_.

He gulped heavily, feeling as if he were swallowing lead, which Bruck had made him do some days before.

_ You could not even save your own best friend. You could not save the clones or those children. You could not save Siri, Qui-gon, Tahl, Cerasi, or Qyula. What have you done for this universe? What good have you done? Won a battle here and there? Anakin was going to save the Jedi, the universe. And you… You __**killed**__ him. _Obi-wan shook his head.

_ "Obi-wan the corps child! Obi-wan the worthless child!"_ Force, they were all right. All this time, they were right.

A large click interrupted Obi-wan out of his misery. He did not turn around to see who had stepped in. He deserved whatever they gave to him.

"Oh, are you hurt, my darling?" Oh, it was _her_ again. Obi-wan was surprised when he did not shiver in dread or fear. He no longer cared about what happened to him. He did not care, but he had cared about Anakin.

This witch had helped kill Anakin.

Before Obi-wan could turn, he felt long, spindly finger grab his arm and yank him around. "Don't ignore me," came the terse reply from the ugly creature.

Obi-wan did not answer. He had not spoken a word in two weeks. Why should he? Slowly, he looked up at her.

_ I hate you. I hate you. I hate you_, he thought. All other thoughts were drowned out as this one mantra played over and over in his mind like a lullaby. She began her usual poking, prodding and stroking.

Obi-wan watched her blankly while his mind spun and bucked. _You killed my child. You killed my little brother. I hate you. I hate you, Bruck; I hate everyone who tore me away from my family. I'll never see Nava again because of you. I __**hate **__you. _

Obi-wan jerked when she stroked away his hair, in the place Siri used too. Without his consent, his mind stashed him and everything he used to be away in itself and his body took action.

Despite the fact that one of his hands was still broken, the other had swiftly healed. He used that one to grab her wrist and twist it behind her back. The female screamed.

Obi-wan's hands were still chained together. But the demon possessing his body somehow got it unraveled, and Obi-wan saw his body work without his conscious consent.

He only heard the burning lullaby twirling in his mind.

_ I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you so much. You killed my brother. _

He watched himself wrap the chain around Torah's neck. He saw her screaming and crying. He saw Qui-gon above him, calling something, his face disgusted and pleading.

Yet there was no sound, nothing but the rapid beat of the drum inside of his chest. _Anakin, Anakin, I have to avenge Anakin._

He pulled and yanked, holding her down. He saw her face turn first red, then purple. Her eyes bulged and her tongue went blue as it popped out of her mouth, puffed up.

Finally, her body stopped wiggling and she stopped screaming.

_ I hate you. You hurt me. You killed Anakin. You made me betray my family. I hate you. _Somehow, that did not seem like him, but it was. It was now. Bruck had remolded him into this.

Torah lay in front of him, her face hidden by folds of hair and unrecognizable from puffiness and blood.

Obi-wan was also covered in blood. He did not care. He did not care about anything anymore. He felt empty. The anger he had felt earlier was gone, and his mind still held him hostage.

Now there was only the grief and anguish and remorse for the friend he had felt killed.

And when Bruck came in and found Torah, he laughed and told Obi-wan good job. Obi-wan did not answer, only stared at the puddle of blood and wondered who exactly had killed Torah, and why Anakin was still dead, even though he had been avenged.


	54. Trickery

~Anakin's POV~

Obi-wan had been gone a month now.

And in that month, Anakin had lost the bond that had kept them friends through every catastrophe and horror they had experienced. He had lost it, and that had been the last straw.

He was getting his master back _now__**.**_

"Rex," Anakin snapped, marching into the communication center with his cloak billowing behind him, rolling like a coming thunderstrom, destructive before it had even reached its final destination.

The clones snapped to attention, their admiring eyes wondering what scheme their general had now. If anything, this month had brought Anakin closer to his troops. But bonding time was over.

"Put me on a receptive line, open to anyone who wants to intercept it, traceable," he ordered. Rex looked up from his data-pad. Artoos whistled confusedly.

The other clones went dead silent. The shock and serious anxiety hung in the air. "Sir?" Cody asked, taken aback by Anakin's sudden appearance. Anakin glared at them.

"You _heard_ me, captain," he snapped. Rex cocked an eyebrow but obliged, typing in the particular code.

"What's the plan, sir?" Cody asked cautiously. "I'm getting my friend back," Anakin barked. he would have thought that the answer was relatively obvious. The clones all glanced at one another, but shrugged.

Anakin walked within seeing range of the transmitter, too infuriated to think this plan through. Obi-wan needed him _now_. With the bond gone, Anakin would not be able to sense if he was alive or not. That bothered him to the ultimate extreme.

"We have a fish, sir. Untraceable, from somewhere out in the plains I think," Rex reported. "Put them through," Anakin answered. The force rolled around him as if pelting rain before a flood, foreshadowing great and terrible things.

Rex nodded curtly and pressed a button. A medium sized holo-gram of Bruck Chun was Anakin's reception. Bingo. He had fallen for the bait.

"Hello there," Bruck said pleasantly, seeming to be in good moods, certainly. "Where is he?" Anakin did not waste time with pleasantries. He crossed his arms. Bruck knew at once who Anakin meant.

"I won't tell you," he replied bluntly. "What are you doing to him?" was his next question. "I believe you'd rather not know the details," no, he did not want details, not at all. Anakin sucked in a deep breath.

"I know about you, Bruck. I know why you hate, Obi-wan. What I _want_ to know is what you'd give him up for," he started diplomatically. "Nothing," Bruck replied casually. "The only thing I want is for him to suffer, young Jedi. Nothing more or less," he said with a wave of his hand.

Anakin's mind turned several gears. "I'll trade him for me," he burst out. Several of the clones gasped. But Rex and Cody only smiled mysteriously. Bruck cocked his head.

"Really? And what makes you think I want _you_?" He demanded, as if Anakin had insulted his hostage abilities. "Because, Sith idiot," Anakin leaned forward, like he had seen Obi-wan do when he was offering a politician something.

"You know Obi-wan, don't you? He'd needlessly give his life to spare another person torture, imagine how mad with guilt he'll go if you take someone else, a fellow Jedi especially," he felt sick, talking about his brother this way, but he had to do it.

Bruck's eyes had flashed with pleasure anyway.

Then the flash of delight turned into a sparkle of suspicion. Anakin gulped to think of Obi-wan at this mad-man's mercy all this time.

"What does Obi-wan mean to you?" Bruck asked softly. "Why would you give yourself up for him?" Had this fool never researched those fifteen years of Obi-wan's life? Had he not seen Anakin's name?

Anakin took a deep breath. "He was my master," he admitted softly. Bruck stared at him a moment, before bursting into laughter.

Anakin clenched his fists. "They gave… Obi-wan… A padawan learner? Oh, force, he must have made your life miserable!" Why did everyone keep saying that?

"He was a good teacher," Anakin replied angrily. "As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. You have no right to even be in his _presence_, you insane Sith monster!" he snapped, in no mood to continue with diplomacy.

Bruck stopped laughing to regard Anakin with amusement. "Ooh, protective, aren't we?" He teased. "Do we have a deal or not?" Anakin demanded. "With that attitude? I think not!" Bruck said.

Anakin felt a burst of desperation. "You'll never break him," he forced himself to say. "Not without me," vomit slithered up his throat_. Forgive me, master. _

Bruck smiled. "Oh, I know," he replied confidently. _What does that mean?_ Anakin wondered. "Please," Anakin whispered.

"Take me. Tell me where you are and let my men take Obi-wan back with them. You can have me," the clones, who had certainly never heard the pleading tone in Anakin's voice before, stared at him with wide eyes.

Bruck merely studied Anakin with curious pupils. "Very well," he said at last, to Anakin's utter relief. "Bring three men to these coordinates at sunset," quickly, Artoo copied the coordinates into his database. He patted the droid on the dome gratefully.

"And we'll trade," he smiled mercilessly. "Bring anymore or give me any reason to think that this is a trap and," he shrugged. "I'll cut my revenge short," Anakin nodded.

"I understand," he forced himself to say. "Be there within three rotations," Bruck ordered before his hologram fizzled away.

Anakin stood there in silence, marveling at his own luck and drowning in his own happiness. He was getting Obi-wan back! He would be _safe_. "Sir?" Rex asked, walking up.

"You know that this is a trap, right?" He asked without any question in his voice. He knew Anakin knew it was a trap.

Anakin nodded, a slow smile growing on his expression. "I know," he agreed. Cody cocked and eyebrow and a slow, sly smile spread on his face. "What are you thinking about, sir?" he asked. Anakin straightened and eyed Cody mischievously.

"I'm thinking it's time to bring Obi-wan home, is all."

**_ To be continued yet…_**

* * *

Okay, I posted this out of guilt, because goodness knows I hate it when a writer places you on a blasted cliffhangar and then waits a millenia to post again. Eventually, the wonder of it wears off, and you're left bored out of your mind with a perfectly awesome story. Anyway, yes, there is going to be a part three.

~Queen Yoda


	55. Part three: Healing

~Ahsoka's POV~

Ahsoka Tano inhaled deeply, staring-half in dread- at the exterior door of the prison cell.

She had not seen this man in a year, and she was not convinced she was ready to see him again. Yet she knew she must. This battle between him and her would not be over until she did.

Beside her, Intrepid leaned against the wall, polishing her lightsaber. She was doing her best to keep Ahsoka calm, and the customary action was actually doing just that, but Ahsoka knew she was just as anxious. Lux was down below with the clones; surely, helping to unload the help they had brought Anakin.

Next to her was Anakin Skywalker himself, glaring down the door as if it were the prisoner itself. He would be going in with her, despite her protests.

He was just as overprotective of her as he had been when she was his apprentice, which was slightly provocative.

"I did not even think about it," Anakin mumbled, for the fourth time. "I didn't either, when you said it," Intrepid agreed, pressing down on one monotonous smudge she had found on her otherwise spotless lightsaber.

Ahsoka shook her head. It was all she had been able to think about after she had heard. Starkiller was behind that door. Anakin had not even had time to interrogate him, not while Obi-wan was in trouble and the mission demanded his attention.

But Ahsoka had to see him, if not for herself then for him. After all, he _had_ fallen in love with her.

Ahsoka sucked in a deep breath, steeling herself against the words she knew were coming. "I'm ready," she lied, as thousands of Jedi before her had lied when they spoke these words. Intrepid glanced at her and nodded. "You are," she agreed nonchalantly.

Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. "You're sure?" he asked, less confident than Intrepid. Ahsoka tried to hide the doubt from her face. Anakin smiled dully, letting her know that she had failed.

"I'm _ready_, master," she took her shoulder away from the hand, frustrated. She should not need comfort, not any longer. She was not a helpless, inexperienced padawan anymore. She was an adult.

She had not wanted his pity or comfort when she was an apprentice, and she did not want it now. Anakin's face registered shock for a moment after she pulled away, but smoothed over quickly. Hurriedly, Ahsoka used the force to open the door and walked in.

The room that Starkiller spent most of his time in was better than the ones the Sith prepared for Jedi, certainly. The room held a single table and chair, where Starkiller sat, his eyes closed in meditation despite the force shackles on his wrists and ankles.

Ahsoka sucked in a deep breath at seeing the large brow and milky, gray skin. He hadn't changed.

"Starkiller," she greeted formally. Golden eyes, piercing and deep, snapped open at the sound of her voice.

Anakin stepped in and closed the ray-shield behind them. Starkiller narrowed his eyes at Anakin, who did likewise to him, and returned to staring at Ahsoka.

She met his gaze emotionlessly, studying him. Inside of her chest her heart was rapidly speeding up, trying in vain to gallop away before Starkiller's eyes could devour her whole.

"Are you alright?" She was shocked at his first question. She blinked, snapped out of her façade of calmness. Anakin, also, blinked several times, bamboozled.

"Um..." Ahsoka was ashamed that she instinctively glanced at Anakin for help. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine," she stammered, feeling like an idiot.

Starkiller nodded and crossed his arms. "You've grown," he said softly, looking down. Ahsoka looked down at herself, feeling suddenly very conspicuous. She resisted the urge to fiddle with her dress and pull the small hole above her breasts up higher.

"I see," was the only thing she could think of to say, at last. Starkiller nodded not looking up, and Ahsoka saw his eyes flash with something akin to remorse. She felt teh same emotion nibble at her galloping heart.

This would not be so hard if _she_ had not betrayed him, and if she did not know she betrayed him. She had known she would betray him, that she would hurt him when she had done it, and that was where the shame in her heart came from. The entire two wars, she had been the one to be betrayed, beaten and bruised.

But not that time. That time, she had lied to him, manipulated and used him, and that was why she stood before him. She needed to forgive herself for the crimes she had committed in the name of justice.

"I used you," she whispered, unmoving. Starkiller's head snapped up, and in his orange eyes rage grew. "Yes," he ground out. "Yes, you did," Ahsoka inhaled deeply, trying to accept that she-of all people-had _used_ another animate being.

A being who she had known was only afraid, only misunderstood, who needed her help to survive. She had seen the deepest part of Starkiller; he had trusted her enough to see it.

And she had left him.

"I lied to you," she continued. With each confession, her heart skipped another beat, ashamed.

"To my _face_," Starkiller leaned forward; his eyes were on fire. "I used you," _don't look away,_ she pleaded with herself. _Meet his eyes, face what you did, Jedi!_

"Ahsoka," Anakin said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, hesitantly. "You did what you had to do," she jerked her shoulder out of his grasp again.

He did not understand_._ It was so black and white with her master. The bad guy was the bad guy and the good guys were the good guys.

The bad-guys did not have feelings, nor a family. There was no redemption for them. The good guys did not play into the bad-guys plans, there were no traitors. They were all good.

But Ahsoka knew otherwise, Obi-wan had _taught_ her otherwise by his example.

"I deserted you," she sucked in a deep breath. "Alone, and in disgrace," now he looked ready to murder her. Ahsoka expected it, probably deserved it. She set her ground firmly. She would not allow herself to accept defeat or the fear roiling in her stomach.

"I manipulated you," she continued, wondering how long the list went. "And I fell for it," he was on his feet now, hands clenched on the table as he leaned towards her.

Every muscle in his body was tensed. "I thought you_ loved_ me," was that the light, or were there tears in his eyes? _I broke his heart,_ Ahsoka confirmed sadly. _I broke his heart for the last time. _

Ahsoka sighed; there was one charge left; the ultimate thing that shaped all the ones before. "I betrayed you," she said at last. Starkiller did not move, or take his eyes from hers.

The pure, unrivaled fury and betrayal in them was enough to let him break out of his chains and kill them both, Ahsoka knew that. But she was willing to accept it. Death held no value to her anymore, not as much as forgiveness.

"And," she glanced at Anakin. He was staring at her intently. She could feel Intrepid listening on the other side of the door.

Starkiller was also listening, as if his life was depending on what she had to say. "I'm sorry, Starkiller. I'm so sorry," there. She said it.

She said to him what she had said so many times to him when she was alone.

Apologies did not always make things better however. "Sorry?" Starkiller boomed. "You're _sorry_?" He demanded. The next second, he was hurtling the table he had been shackled too a mere second before across the room at her.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka decided that she was getting very tired of Anakin always protecting her when he grabbed her arm and hurled her out of the way.

The buzzing sound of his ignited lightsaber then woke her out of her dazed stupor. "No!" Ahsoka cried, seeing Anakin, his body tensed in a protective motion Ahsoka had grown to know as well as she knew herself.

At the sound of her voice, Anakin glanced at her. "What?" he demanded. At the approach of the lightsaber, Starkiller had stopped dead in his tracks, but his eyes still remained on Ahsoka, burning with hatred.

"He won't hurt me," _I hope._ "Let him be, master," she commanded, ignoring who was higher rank in this situation. Anakin's eyes filled with incredulous indignance, but he nodded and put away his lightsaber. At least he still trusted _her_.

Ahsoka walked up to Starkiller and laid a hand on his shoulder. His chest was heaving, his breath coming out in shallow rasps as his eyes followed her every move. Anakin was watching them intently, his hand poised over his lightsaber and body rigid for a fight.

Intrepid was on the other side of the door, her emerald eyes glaring at Starkiller with a daring challenge. Ahsoka only met his eyes squarely. "I'm sorry," she repeated, stronger than the first time. Starkiller did not look away from her eyes, and she saw his black pupils were shaking with rage.

"I _trusted_ you," he managed to say in between his tightly clenched teeth. "Your mistake," Anakin muttered crossly. _You aren't helping!_ Ahsoka yelled through their bond. Anakin smiled grimly.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something out-loud, but before she could say anything, a strong hand had closed around her neck and lifted her up.

Immediately, her oxygen supply was cut off. Ahsoka resisted the urge to wriggle and twist in panic. Instead, she focused on calming down her racing heart and alarmed lungs.

Anakin stepped forward, eyes wide and trained on Ahsoka. Intrepid moved swiftly to grab him by the arm, somehow having made her way in without their notice. "Wait, master," she said.

Ahsoka saw this through the corner of her eyes. She returned to staring at Starkiller, and slowly raised her hands to grip his gently. She could not speak, but her eyes still could do that job, since her throat was otherwise occupied.

Starkiller stared back, and his eyes spoke of everything he had been feeling the day Ahsoka had run out of the wedding room that day on Courascant.

Hatred, betrayal, sorrow, Fury, worthlessness, terror.

_Everything has a consequence,_ she thought sadly, hoping that her guilt and sincerity showed through her own eyes. Due to the fact that she could not move or breathe, Ahsoka stayed in Starkiller' fist, their eyes speaking volumes to each other.

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Not sorry enough. _

_ I did what I had to do. _

_ You lied to me. _

_ I know. I'm so sorry. _

_ Did you ever love me? _

_ Not like you loved me. _

_**Can**__ you love me?_

_ My answer remains the same. Only if you change. _

_ I will never change. _

_ Then I will never love you. _

_ Let me out…. Come with me, my queen. _

_ My place is here, Starkiller. And my family needs your help to win this war. _

_ You are not meant to be a Jedi._

_ There is no other life I want to live. _

_ I… I need you. Please, Ahsoka, I need you. _A plea. Her heart broke.

_ No, you need love. I know you will find it, but not with me. _

_ Very well. _

_ Do you forgive me?_

_ Maybe, in time, perhaps._

_ Can you let me go, then? _

_ Perhaps we can die together…_

_ Let me go._

_ But…_

_ Put me down. I know you won't hurt me._

_ You will… will not… Forget me, will you?_

_ We will probably be enemies for the rest of our lives. _

_ You won't forget me?_

_ I never forget an honorable enemy. _

_ Neither do I. Goodbye, Ahsoka. Thank you for coming, my Jedi queen. _

**_Now_**_ can you put me down?_

Ahsoka gasped as she slumped to her feet. Starkiller looked down at her with eyes that were still golden, but calm. Anakin had drawn his saber, yet Intrepid still kept him back. Ahsoka turned around.

"We're okay."

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"I don't understand, why didn't he kill you?" Anakin demanded, looking at Ahsoka, she was nearly his height by now; the tops of her head-tails came up to his forehead.

She kept her gaze straight ahead, but smiled mysteriously. "We have an understanding," she told him wisely.

Anakin studied her oddly. He had never heard of a _merciful_ Sith before. Nor one that did not take revenge. Though, Anakin partly understood.

"If Padme ever betrayed me like that, I would be heartbroken and livid with rage, but I could never hurt her for it," he thought out-loud.

"Padme would never betray you like I betrayed him," Ahsoka said, tiredly. "She actually loves you," Anakin glanced down at her. "And you did not love him?" He asked softly. Ahsoka stumbled, but quickly recomposed herself. Anakin smiled grimly, he knew her too well.

"A Jedi does not feel love," Ahsoka replied stoically. Anakin rolled his eyes; she still had that attitude, huh? Blast, had she learned anything from him? Not every aspect of the Order was right.

Even the perfect Jedi had disobeyed it. "Right," he drawled skeptically. Suddenly, Ahsoka's comm. link beeped.

"Yes, Cannonball?" Anakin rather liked the name. Then again, he had picked the clone out for her himself. He had been determined to know that she would have someone at her back, even if that someone was a clone. "Sir, we're nearly done re-loading all the supplies," Anakin's eyebrows rose. That was fast.

Then again, Cody had been in charge, and force knew he had Obi-wan talent of organization. Anakin sighed, he had one more day to save his master, and he was not sure how well the plan would work out on his favor. "Copy that Cannonball. Ready the cruiser to break off, time to go on," Ahsoka instructed.

"Yes, sir," Anakin folded his hands behind his back and shook his head. He was so proud of her. He would regret seeing her go on to more mission without him and his protection, followed only by Intrepid and Lux, not that the two were not perfectly capable. Indeed, Anakin had already thanked Lux for saving Padme's life.

Despite the fact that Ahsoka had been knighted for a year, Anakin still had trouble letting her go. _Apparently, she doesn't_ he thought resentfully as he remembered how she had jerked out of his reach and rejected his help. Pride, what a curse he wished he had not passed on to her.

"Well," Ahsoka looked at him now, her familiar eyes kind. "Off we go. Are you sure you can handle Obi-wan's rescue yourself?" She asked.

Anakin nodded and stopped walking, halting her also in the middle of the cold hall. "Don't worry, Snips," he said. "I've still got ol' Rex to help me out," he pointed out.

Ahsoka smiled sadly and looked away. "Yah," she mumbled. "Ol' Rex. Force, I _have_ missed this place," she said longingly, glancing around at the familiar cruiser in which she had spent most of her padawan years.

Hundreds of thousands of hours spent here, instead of the temple, fighting, training, learning, crying, all with Anakin. He smiled sorrowfully.

"The boys have missed you, too," he agreed. Ahsoka rubbed her arm awkwardly. "This war is worse than the last," she sighed, and suddenly she looked as she had so many times before. A thousand times older. Anakin felt dread form a pit in his stomach. The war was changing her.

"Is something wrong, Ahsoka?" he asked. She looked up at him again and shook her head. "No, master," she retorted emotionlessly. She really must have forgotten whom it was she was talking too.

Anakin tried for lightness. "You realize you don't have to call me master anymore?" he reminded her. That did the trick. Her face brightened. "That's true," she said.

"I wonder if I should go back to calling you Sky-guy," she teased him back. Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "When did you stop?" he inquired. Ahsoka shrugged. "Fair enough, and true," she laughed. Anakin chuckled and looked at her with affection. _"Even stars die, Chosen One,"_ he frowned.

"So," Ahsoka picked up on his mood change and shifted on her feet. She had childish gestures yet. "Have you been having fun, being a bachelor knight again, I mean? No Padawan around to cramp your style," she said conversationally.

Anakin was aghast. "Cramp my style? As I recall, you claimed to be _perfecting_ it," he reminded her. "Oh, I did," Ahsoka agreed quickly. "But... I mean…" she rubbed the back of her head-tail.

"Ahsoka," Anakin spoke seriously, and slowly, attracting her attention. Her eyes were swimming with indecision. The truth of what she was saying as beginning to spell itself out for Anakin.

"Did you always think you were a burden to me?" he demanded breathlessly. She could not have thought such a thing, she knew how much he cared about her, didn't she…?

"Well," Ahsoka avoided his gaze. "You never wanted a Padawan. I was sort of forced on you, master. And I was too young, and I was bratty, and inexperienced, and…" She trailed off, instead shrugging.

"And I tried to prove myself worthy to you as best I could. But I thought you'd be excited as soon as I was knighted. After all, you're eligible for the rank of master now, and that's what you've always wanted, hasn't it?" She met his eyes curiously, Anakin's head started to burn with over-thought.

"You thought that the only reason I trained you was to become master? You think you weren't _good enough_?" The same things he had thought-did think-while he was Obi-wan's apprentice. "Well, I wasn't," Ahsoka said. Anakin could sense her irritation at Anakin repeating everything she was saying.

"Snips…" Anakin trailed off, speechless. How could she think, of all things, something like that? Ahsoka had been more than good enough. She had not been what he had wanted, but what he had _needed_.

Ahsoka had taught him so much, had molded him into what he was now. She had been the light at the end of many a tunnels for him. She was his pride and joy.

"Never mind," Ahsoka waved her hand dismissively. "Stupid question. I should probably…" she started to move away, but Anakin caught her by the arm. "You were a blessing, Ahsoka Tano, do you hear me? You were _never_ a burden," he said firmly. Ahsoka, stunned by this abrupt change in atmosphere, blinked at him.

Anakin smiled bitterly, ashamed. "Huh, I promised myself that I would never do that to you, that I would never make you feel like a burden and a mistake, like Obi-wan made me feel, and here I've gone and done it anyways," he mumbled. He shook his head.

"Ahsoka, if you recall, at first, you_ weren't_ my padawan. We thought that it was a misunderstanding, remember? Then we went on that mission to Teth and I got to know you…" He smiled at the memory.

"And what I wanted didn't matter. Were not you listening when I told you that it was the will of the force that we met, that you were at my side? I _did _choose you, because I could have turned you away," he saw the shock at the very suggestion in her eyes.

"But I didn't, because I saw that you could be something… Something so much greater than you were, then _I_was. You were more ready than me, that is for sure. I didn't want a Padawan, but Obi-wan knew I needed one. And he selected well, he may have chose you to get some pay-back, but he chose well," that brought a small smile to her face.

"But… But I was so young," Ahsoka pointed out with a shaking, small voice. She suddenly looked just like the thirteen year old that Anakin had met that day on Christophsis, afraid and uncertain.

"Really? That's the best you got? I was _nine _when Obi-wan met me, Snips. You are the _second_ youngest to become a Padawan; remember? Second to me, so do not get excited about that. You were more ready than I was. Master Yoda knew you were worthy, and so did I," he replied sincerely. He needed her to understand, to get this point of his.

Ahsoka was still gawking at him, as if none of this had ever occurred to her. Has _it ever occurred to you?_ Qui-gon whispered in his ear. Anakin gulped. "Snips-" his voice cracked.

"You're like a daughter to me. You're one of my best friends. I would give my life for you, no hesitations, no regrets. I thought that by now you'd know that I was more than just fond of you. You did not have to prove _anything_ to me," it would have been nice, though.

"Instead I worked my butt off trying to prove that I was good enough to _you_. I love you, Ahsoka, I did the second you walked into Jabba's palace with that stupid Hutt scum baby in your hands when I was about to be executed. You make it hard not to," he told her honestly.

Then, embarrassed by the depth of his own feelings of affection and sincerity, he let go of her arm and stepped back.

"I miss you, Ahsoka," he admitted sheepishly. "I really do, but I had to let you go," and he hated that he had been forced too. Letting go was so hard, but he knew that it was vital.

Obi-wan had told him so.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, smiling. "Master…" Before she could finish, she had thrown herself at Anakin, squeezing his neck tightly.

Due to the fact that she was a Jedi and thus unusually strong, the grip on his neck partially choked him, but Anakin could not have cared less. He hugged her back, wrapping two arms around her waist.

Ahsoka buried her face in his neck. "Blast you, Anakin; I_knew_ you were going to make me cry today!" Ahsoka mumbled angrily. Anakin chuckled and patted her back. Ahsoka sniffled into his neck. "I love you too, you know," she sniffled. Anakin nodded and held her tighter; he needed to hear that right now.

"I do now, anyway," he agreed. _Have I ever told Obi-wan this?_ He wondered suddenly, thinking at the warmth that spread through his heart when Ahsoka said that.

For someone to know that someone else shared their love, that someone else loved them as much as they themselves loved, then all in the universe seemed right. Anakin was hit with sudden victory and strength, he felt as if he could do anything now, because someone besides Padme loved him.

He had earned that much in his lifetime.

But what if his plan didn't work? What if Obi-wan died not knowing how much Anakin loved him? How much Anakin _needed_ him?

_ All these years, I wanted him to say that he cares about me, that he loves me, and I have not told him myself, _he marveled.

How horrible would it be, to die unloved?

_How can Jedi achieve ultimate spiritual peace if they never have or feel love? It's not possible. This is the best plausible thing your soul can have. I've given him reasons to believe I cared for him, but I did that to Ahsoka too, and she didn't know. They need to __**hear **__it, just like I do. _

The thought of Obi-wan, sitting alone in a cell, not knowing that he was loved and absolutely adored by Anakin was unbearable. He inhaled sharply, holding back tears. He would not let Ahsoka see him cry.

She saw anyway.

"Anakin," she let go of him and looked up with concern, her hands still on his shoulders. "Are you alright? Did I choke you?" He chuckled and turned away, absorbing his tears back into his eyes. He could not fail, not before he told Obi-wan the truth.

"No. I'm… It's just… Force, Ahsoka, if I ever let anything happen to him…" she caught on at once and squeezed his arm. "Obi-wan is strong," she told him confidently. Anakin shook his head and straightened up, swiping at his wet eyes without shame.

Ahsoka had never judged him. "He's like my big brother, Ahsoka, my best friend, I look up to _him_. I… I couldn't bear it if…" Ahsoka squeezed his arm again, quieting his doubts, which had so far refused to quiet.

Her eyes, compassionate and assuring, smiled at him. Anakin wondered what he would do without Ahsoka's permanently full reserves of compassion and selflessness.

What _would_ he have done throughout the Clone War? He would not have survived without her. "We all need him," she agreed.

"But Master, if the death of his own master, raising _you_, The Clone War, Jabiim, Grievous, Ventress, Darth Maul, Dooku and Sidious couldn't kill him, what makes you think this traitor can?" She asked.

_You don't know Bruck._

Anakin shook his head. "It's nothing. I…I just can't lose any of you, Snips. I had a heart attack when I heard about Padme," he told her what he was sure she already knew. Ahsoka grinned and shook her head. "Bounty hunters," she clucked.

"Gotta love them. Padme is fine, I saw her a few weeks ago. And you don't have to worry about me, you know, Intrepid and Lux always take care of me. And I know that's why you chose Cannonball. I know Rex will handle your safety. Padme… Keeps a stash of blasters all over the house and," she raised her white eyebrows.

"She and Nava have become quite the attached team. Obi-wan's girlfriend and your wife get along well," that made him laugh. "So you know about Nava and Obi-wan, do you?" He asked. Ahsoka snorted.

"You cannot keep a secret from the _Charlatan Queen_," she declared, smugly satisfied with herself. "Intrepid told you, huh?" That made her blush, the blue and white coloration ion her head tails flashed darker.

"Whatever," she answered quickly. "Obi-wan will be fine. He takes care of you and you take care of all of us. Simple as that," she finished. Anakin squeezed her arm.

"Simple as that," he agreed. Ahsoka's eyes clouded with endearing worry. "Are you sure…?" She began. "I said I missed you, not that I couldn't function without you. Get out of here, Knight Tano," he gave her a light push, renewed.

Despite the fact that Mace, Nava and Qui-gon had spoken to him, trying to better his resolve in this subject, only Ahsoka had done it.

He felt confident. He would save Obi-wan, of course. And they would move on, there was still hope for the future, despite all that seemed bleak and horrible now.

_ "There is nothing to fear but fear itself," _and it was as simple as that. Strength returned to Anakin, he could almost feel it tightening his muscles and straightening his spine. He grinned easily.

"Fine, fine," Ahsoka put her hands up in defeat. "I give up. But I want a detailed report when you rescue him. He's my big brother too, you know," Anakin had the nudging suspicion that Obi-wan was _everyone's_ big brother.

"Yes, master," he gave her a respectful bow. Ahsoka giggled like the child she still was in his eyes and bowed back. "Walk back with me, old friend?" She requested. Anakin laughed and nodded. "Always, old friend."

* * *

In honor of Ahsoka Tano, who, as we know, left the Jedi Order. A great character, wasted. A great cartoon series, wasted... I _knew_ George Lucas shouldn't have sold Star Wars to Disney. _Now_ what am I supposed to do every Saturday morning?

~Queen Yoda


	56. Expectance

~Padme's POV~

"You know what the downfall was, don't you?" Padme nodded, watching her old friend intently. In her arms, Luke stirred and yawned softly, before closing his mouth with small smacking sounds and drifting back into slumber. Leia was on the bed at her side, also in a deep sleep.

It had taken a good hour to run the two into exhaustion, but the clones always had energy, and Padme had learned early on that they loved the twins. They loved children, in general.

_ "I think children fascinate them,"_ Anakin had told her when she had commented on it. _"They all grew up together, and they all looked alike and acted alike mostly. The diversity of other children fascinates them all,"_ she had guessed that could be it too. Whatever worked, and got her a break from chasing around two rambunctious force-sensitive twins.

At the moment, she was in bed. The doctors had deemed her ready to leave the security of the med-bay, thankfully, and now she rested was in her own divan, confined there. _Better than that place of death,_ Padme thought.

She had nothing against hospitals or med-bays, not like Anakin and Obi-wan did, in fact as queen, she had visited numerous hospital patients regularly, and as a senator, she had been a guest in every sort of hospital several times.

But after awhile, there was this feeling of confinement and depression that you got after staying in a place where so many died.

Furthermore with people like Padme, who had seen death and murder, then the voices of those that she had known started speaking, and she can almost see those men, the Gungans, Sabe lying there…

Padme shook her head and focused on her visitor. Though Bail had supposedly come to see if she was alright. She could tell it was also a visit to ask-or rather plead-for advice.

"I remember," she told him softly. His face was somber as he stared out of the window at the steady downpour outside; the twins were still muddy from playing in the brown sludge. "It was corruption, deception," Bail went on, as if she had not spoken. "Greed, selfishness, ignorance and hate," he said. "And Sidious," Padme added, rocking Luke gently.

A flicker of a smile crossed Luke's face, peaceful and distinctive as a star, and she grinned. "Him, too," Bail agreed, waving his hand as if to dismiss Palpatine's involvement. "There were many contributing factors, including some mistakes of the Jedi," Padme nodded. "They need to be more involved," she had told them as much time and time again.

"They sensed the corruption and the greed in the senate. They knew about it, yet they never told any of us, nor did anything about it," but then again, they had been fighting a_ war_.

"Master Kenobi explained that Jedi are a bit afraid of politics, it represents too much power," Bail partially turned, his face thoughtful. Padme snorted. "That and they didn't trust the senators," she chuckled softly. "They did not have much reason, admittedly," Bail nodded ruefully.

"The question remains, Padme, how do we avoid making the same mistakes again? How do we avoid corruption, greed, selfishness? How do we avoid the people who would bring the Republic down a second time?" He asked. "You act as if the war is over and the Republic is on its way to being restored," Padme pointed out confusedly.

Bail shrugged. "I face many of the same problems," he crossed his arms and sighed, walking away from the window. "You've seen the rebel council. We bicker and argue over what's best," he said. "People will not always agree, Bail, you know that," Padme reminded him gently as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Yes, but will there never be a time when they can't listen to each other?" Bail demanded. "Everyone is so one-sided with their opinions. It's all just talk. We don't need more talk, Padme, we need to examine ourselves as well as our leaders," he said. "We need a new council," Padme joked, stroking the side of her son's face.

He looked so much like Anakin that it was agonizing sometimes, and her lifeline at other times. Yet, Luke tended to have more of Padme's personality, whereas Leia was like her father, fiery and fussy. Luke was content and quiet. "A new council," Bail grunted, with a small smile. They were silent a moment longer, both stuck in their own thoughts.

"Wait," suddenly, Bail sat up. "Wait, wait, wait just one kriffing minute," the urgency-and the curse- in his voice made Padme blink one eye open, she had been drifting into sleep, admittedly, still tired after… whatever it was that Intrepid and Lux had done to her.

"Wait. Padme," Padme grimaced as his hand found her foot under the covers and squeezed, Bail was staring straight ahead, his gaze alight with realization and delight.

"Padme that is a brilliant idea!" he cried. Padme blinked the other eye open, wondering what in the universe was talking about. "What?" She Asked. "A new rebel council, that's exactly what we need!" Bail cried excitedly. Padme stared at him. "Bail," she said slowly.

"Do you mind telling me when exactly you lost your mind?" She asked. "That's what we need, don't you see, Padme? It's what we needed back then, you _know_ it was! Now, it's what we truly need. Stars above, that's how they do it, the serious old order!" Obviously exhilarated by his newest, most insane idea, Bail Organa jumped to his feet.

"Proving themselves; going through tests, that's how it works! I think so, Padme how does it work?" Bail turned to her, his dark eyes burned into her own as eagerly as Luke's when Padme announced that there was candy in the same room as him.

"How does _what _work?" Padme was irrevocably confused by this time. She put Luke down on the blanket next to her and stared up at her friend. "The Jedi, Padme. You know, the people you live with and talk too every day? How do you get on the council?"

Padme stared at him, wondering when they had gotten onto the subject of the senate and then go on to the subject of the Jedi Order, two very diverse subjects that had little to do with one another.

"You train a Padawan or do good deeds, or better deeds than they all already do," she answered slowly. She had never really asked much about how the Jedi operated; it seemed that they did it perfectly fine though.

"And the old Republic, how did they do it?" Bail asked. "The survivors senators of the war and the Jedi council worked together to run the Republic, but that changed when the Jedi backed out of power, claiming that only the people should have a say," Padme reminded him of history that she was sure he already knew, they had studied this already.

"The idiots!" Bail yelled passionately. Padme jumped, surprised at the force of his voice. Also surprised, Luke and Leia jerked awake and immediately began screaming in protest. Bail, too busy pacing the room, did not seem to notice. Padme threw up her hands and groaned. "Bail!" She grumbled.

"That's how they did it," Bail mumbled. "Maybe if we combine the two. But there still needs to be some kind of control. How about a council of the people, as well?" Bail muttered to himself as he paced.

"Why are you trying to create a new government system for a nonexistent Republic?" Padme demanded crossly, picking up one child in each arm. Bail let out a disgusted sigh.

"_Nonexistent_? Just what are we fighting for, Padme Amidala?" He demanded. "A sane leader?" Padme suggested, still peeved at him for waking these two children. They were even screaming, as well.

"Of course not," Bail waved his hand passively. "We're fighting for something we haven't had for thousands of years," he said. "Again, a sane leader?" Luke had quieted somewhat, instead reducing himself to gasping hiccups and wrapping his arms tightly around Padme's neck. His stubby feet rammed into her stomach, and spasm of pain ripped through her still healing lungs.

"This is no time for joking, Padme," Bail scolded. "Who said I was…?" Bail went on, interrupting her, which rankled Padme all the more.

"Imagine the Sith, Padme, untrusting, biting and snarling at each other with selfish desires. Yet you know what intelligent minds can do when they're put together. We can put council members-trusted council members, may I add- on the planets that are fueled by fear. _Someone_ has power in this universe, and selfish people are so easy to deceive," Bail went on. Padme perked up from her task at quieting one Leia Skywalker.

"Aiding rebellions?" She asked. "Making allies, _helping people_ for once in our lives. We can't fight the Sith alone, they are too powerful, but if we have good men and women out there inspiring people to stand against the Empire, like the Separatists did to us…"

Bail turned to her, and she saw the desperate need in his eyes for her to understand. "The Jedi could fight them head on…" Padme said, starting to see where he was going with this.

"And us, _the people_ they are fighting for, could fight them indirectly. With defiance, rebellion, leadership and intelligence by heck! And that will lessen the Sith's numbers, they're strategic possibilities. By the time we have a real Republic, what with this new task of leadership, we will have a _real_ government," A crazy, inspirational, near impossible plan.

But a very nice one.

"Bail," Padme said slowly. "What's our first move?" she asked. They had gone from one thing to another. Bail stopped, staring at her with calculating eyes. "Can you write down every council member you think could be corrupt?" He asked. "That's going to be a long list," she pointed out. "Can you?" Bail does not seem to give a whatsoever.

"Of course I can, Bail," Padme assured him, starting to feel excitement flow through her as well, this crazy idea that started out as a plan for something that wasn't there might just turn into something that… That is there. Bail nodded, pleased.

"I know you can," he agreed. "Then what?" Padme asked. "We get rid of them," Bail shrugged, as if they were talking about getting rid of bothersome ants. In a way they absolutely were.

"Can we do that?" She asked. "I doubt anyone would care now," no, nobody would. Not during this cruel a war. "Then?" she prompted. Bail smiled, and it was as radiant as Padme had ever seen. It was a smile of hope. And of expectance. He did not just hope for a better day, now he _expected_ it. It had been a long time since Padme had seen anyone expect such a thing.

"Then we make everything right. We start anew, make a new Republic. And we do it _right _this time."


	57. Rescue

~Cody's POV~

While Padme and Bail created a new Republic, Nava fought off an army of droids, Ahsoka, Lux and Intrepid flew throughout the galaxy being one with the force and other admirable things, Cody was in the grass.

The stupid, stupid prairie grass.

The other men around him were also in the grass, also just as unhappy that only Rex got to go in with Anakin, got to show his face and and got see Obi-wan first. _Why is it always us?_ Cody wondered acidly. _That has to stand back and let Skywalker do all the __**good**__ work? _

But he knew why, it was the same when Obi-wan led. Anakin went in and caused damage, Obi-wan stayed and preserved them.

Anakin went to other places to protect them, Obi-wan stayed just in case they needed defending. They just safeguarded in different ways.

He hated that now. Not even dawn yet, the sun was just starting to come up. The prairie behind them was alight with brilliant hues of gold and purple, orange and blue, casting shadows on the ground as if it were afternoon. Yet that was the only thing Cody could see past the meadow. The rest was the stupid grass.

He shifted his blaster for the fifth time. It was past time he got his general back. Yet he had to wait there while Rex and Fives walked to the Sith stronghold ahead of them.

The other clones of the 501st were in various hiding places, awaiting Anakin's signal. Cody had no clue what the signal actually _was_.

Anakin had just told him he would know it when he heard it. That was most unhelpful, as Obi-wan would have surely pointed out by now.

Cody smiled at the thought. All of a sudden, he heard the whir of a gunship overhead. That would be Anakin and Rex. "Everyone keep your positions," he murmured into the comm. link on his helmet. The others shifted and muttered their replies, eyes trained on the gunship overhead.

"We're landing now, Cody," Anakin said, his voice slightly strained with either excitement or nervousness. "Copy that, sir. Be careful," Cody replied quietly. Anakin didn't answer.

Cody heard the sound of the gunship landing. The grass whipped and compacted around them, making the clones flatten themselves even closer to the ground to avoid detection.

_You'd __**better **__bring him back, Skywalker,_ Cody thought.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

It took everything Anakin had -including years of Jedi discipline, Obi-wan's voice in his mind, the mantra Mace had given him and Padme's smiling face also in his mind- not to run up and strangle Bruck the second he saw him. He very much wanted too.

He had seen the Sith before of course. He had fought him and been violated by him. But he had not seen him look so smug, so undeniably pleased with himself as he did now.

_Is that you looked like after you beat up a seven-year-old boy, you Sith traitor?_ Anakin wondered in rage. He did not even hate Dooku this much. Or Sidious. At least they had some honor left in their bottomless husks of hate, if not a little.

They would not have thought to touch another person's bond, just because it was too unspeakable. However, Bruck was creative, and that irked Anakin, because evil and creative meant horrible.

Nonetheless, Anakin restrained himself enough to give Bruck a mere death glare as he walked over, Rex and Fives following obediently behind.

_"You don't have to worry, that is always my answer, Anakin!" _That was the last sentence that Obi-wan had said to him just before the battle when Bruck had kidnapped him. It did not help Anakin in the slightest.

There were droids standing in ready positions behind Bruck. _A lot_ of droids. There were also cannons and crab droids, magna guards and destroyers. Bruck obviously expected the trap Anakin had for him. He evidently did not expected the new supplies that Ahsoka had just let Anakin borrow.

It was in his pocket, actually. Hanging in one of the small pouches on his utility belt. Anakin just hoped his secret weapon worked.

He heard the far away noise of the ship taking off. It would only float up into the clouds, where Bruck would not be able to see it. Anakin kept walking, setting one foot in front of the other as his eyes searched the area around Bruck for the familiar figure he had expected to see. Nothing.

Anakin felt the clones behind him rather than saw them. He could sense their eyes flicking back and forth, watching each droid at the same time as looking for Obi-wan.

Finally, about ten feet away from Bruck, he stopped. "I'm here," said simply. Bruck nodded and looked Anakin over, seemingly searching for something that Anakin wanted to think was not there. He knew it was. He knew he was not as light as Bruck had expected, probably because he wanted to kill Bruck so desperately. Then again, more than likely not.

"Yes, you are. In truth, I thought you might change your mind," that suggestion made Anakin's stomach clench. "I won't betray him like that," he returned, struggling to keep the bark out of his voice.

Bruck chuckled. "Oh, I highly doubt he'd mind. He doesn't respond much nowadays, you know?" that made Anakin's entire body clench. "What have you done to him? _Where is he_?" he demanded.

He needed to know. After this long, Anakin wanted to hear Obi-wan's voice so badly that he was sure he would have given his life for it.

Bruck studied him for a moment, his eyes not actually fearsome or cold, just thoughtful and curious. "He's stronger than he was when I last saw him, you know," Bruck said at last, softly.

Anakin was not sure whether that was supposed to be a compliment or not. Bruck did not seem to know himself.

"It took a long time to get him where I wanted. He was defiant and sarcastic until the end," Anakin could believe that. It was just like Obi-wan.

"But in the end, he broke _himself__**.**_ And that was the funniest thing in the universe to see," there it was, the twisted, cruel, utterly insane smile Anakin had been expecting. "To see him break himself."

"_Enough!"_ Anakin was ashamed to hear how husky his voice was, so husky that the word came out as a squeak and made it sound as if he was begging. And in a moment, he intended to make it so that Bruck was the one who was begging. Anakin took in a deep breath and let it out, calming himself.

"Where is he?" he repeated, his voice casual and passive now. He would not lose control of his emotions again. Bruck studied him a moment more before shrugging and letting out a curt whistle. A second later, Anakin heard before he saw the droids walking out of the compound.

He heard the limp sound of a body being forcibly lugged out and prepared himself for the worst. Rex shifted closer to Anakin, as if looking for reassurance that his general (his main source of protection) was still there.

Anakin did not take his eyes away from the bare, bloody back of Obi-wan. At the moment he could see nothing more even if he tried.

Obi-wan was being dragged face first after all, but if his back and sides were any indications, Obi-wan had been physically abused very, very badly. His force signature was weak and fluttering, matching Obi-wan's heart beat. He was alive, but barely.

Anakin inhaled sharply. Despite the fact that Obi-wan was injured on a daily basis because of the war, it still burned inside of Anakin to see him as such.

There was an air of disbelief that said no one could hurt Obi-wan because they just… Could not. Obi-wan was a good man, and the childish belief that good men got good things still existed.

Rex and Fives gasped. Anakin ignored them, instead looking at Bruck. "Where's his lightsaber?" Obi-wan would want it, and Anakin wanted it too, that lightsaber was as old and familiar as Obi-wan himself.

Bruck looked mildly unhappy, but he unclipped one of the lightsabers from his belt and threw it at Obi-wan's back. It landed with a thud that made Anakin cringe.

"There. Now," Bruck began firmly. "You walk over here, slowly, by the way," he glanced at Anakin's waist, devoid of weapon. "And the droids will carry Obi-wan over there slowly. Understood?" Anakin only nodded; his eyes still on Obi-wan. He's never seen him look so much like a corpse.

"Good. Come on, then," Anakin cast one last glance over his shoulder at Rex, who gave him a somber nod, before he began to walk. The droids started walking as soon as Anakin did, and at the same pace.

_One foot in front of the other, Anakin, just keep going. Just keep…Oh, force, Obi-wan, what did he do to you_? Anakin resisted the urge to bite his lip in stress as Obi-wan was brought even closer.

Now the scars and cuts on his back became more defined. So many of them… And why was there _a hole_ in his side? There were flies buzzing round it and puss welling at the sides.

Anakin felt vomit slither up his throat. Obi-wan was filthy, the cut was almost surely infected. And most of his clothes were gone.

Everything, even the back of legs were bloody. Anakin scanned him up and down with the force. Four ribs were broken, his collarbone, left ankle, right kneecap, all fingers and both hands, his elbow was in pieces and every bone in both feet were also shattered. He had a concussion.

And Anakin could almost _feel_ the flow of leaking blood. Something had been stabbed or ruptured, almost certainly internal bleeding, which was fatal. He gulped as he stepped even closer and closer.

_So close, after all this time I'm so blasted close!_ Then they are just across from each other. Not even three feet away, him and his master. "Now, Rex!" Anakin dove to the ground and with a nudge with the force, sent both droids flying.

He was unarmed, but not vulnerable. He placed himself protectively in front of Obi-wan and whipped out the small glowing entity.

_Please work._ Then he pressed a button and it expanded into a shield. A miniature armor that was the equivalent of a ray-shield compacted into one small disk, Ahsoka's creation by her own hands. He was so glad he had taught her mechanics.

Hundreds of red blaster bolts hit the shield, but only bounced back off rapidly. Anakin added a layer of force power to its strength for good measure.

"No!" He heard Bruck scream, Anakin glanced around the shield to see Bruck racing towards him, his face contorted into rage and a flame in his eyes that told Anakin what _exactly_ he meant to do with him.

_Well, I have some ideas of my own, Sith spit, _Anakin raised a hand, intending to use the force to push him away.

Before he could, Cody took his shot. It hit Bruck square in the shoulder.

The Sith went staggering back, the shock on his face was comical. Anakin grinned. "_GO_! Go! Go!" Cody shouted as he and the other clones ran out from the protection of the grasses. Cannons were brought up and fired. Anakin looked down at the gruesome scene of Obi-wan's back.

It was about time he got his master home.

As if the ship had been waiting for a cue, the gunship he had arrived in sailed down and hovered beside him. Anakin looked up at the clones, who were angrily taking every scrap of their frustration and rage out on the droids and their base. He saw Fives dragging Bruck back into the grass. Well, at least they had a prisoner.

Carefully, quickly, Anakin used the force to levitate Obi-wan into the gunship and quickly jumped in after him. He was not going to fight this battle with the clones; he needed to get Obi-wan out of there, that minute. "Let's go, Hawkeye," Anakin mumbled tiredly. He felt exhausted, and relieved. So very relieved. "Right away sir," Hawkeye responded.

Anakin turned around to the man he had not seen in a month. It had felt like a century. "Obi-wan," he said softly. The name burned in his mouth as the ship took off. He had not spoken Obi-wan's name aloud in so long…

"Obi-wan," his resolve was breaking. Worry and determination wore a person down, and as much as Anakin had worried for Obi-wan, he was as worn and injured _as_ Obi-wan himself.

Seeing him there, he wanted more than anything to take Obi-wan into his arms and cradle him there. But Obi-wan was too damaged for that. Anakin would do it later, when he was better.

For now, he just needed to say the name and know that his friend was safe.

"Obi-wan," he took a staggering step forward and knelt next to his friend. With exquisite care, Anakin turned Obi-wan over. Then he gasped.

His heart stopped in his chest, which went cold, and Anakin knew that if it did not get going again, he would be the first person in the galaxy to _literally _die of shock. For a moment, his bones turned to jelly and he fell forward, catching himself only by placing a hand over Obi-wan.

He was about to faint, he could feel it. _Breathe,_ he ordered himself. _Come on, your blood froze, you have to breathe, you blasted, bloody fool!_

He heard himself gasp again and the immobile thing in his chest started back to life with a violent jump. From there, his heart began to race and buck, rage, terror, shock and disbelief fueling it on instead of the magma in his veins that had once been blood.

His master…. He was… _Ruined._

Anakin's eyes skimmed over Obi-wan anxiously, taking in every horrific detail. The beard that Obi-wan had grown since his own master died was…Gone. It was just gone. There was only a giant, red, blistered patch around Obi-wan's bloody mouth, as if it had been burnt off.

There were several cuts-whip cuts- zigzagging across Obi-wan's face, which was sweaty and moist with fever. His busy eyebrows were lacerated, probably by the cuts, and were puffed up and bloody.

Anakin's eyes traveled down. He saw the mark of hands and chains around Obi-wan's neck. _What did Bruck try to do,__ hang you? _

Going further down, Anakin noticed another adoring feature. Obi-wan was starving, literally. Anakin could name and see every bone in his body, from the tiny ones that made up most of the wrist and finger bones to the large and long bones of Obi-wan's ribs.

He glanced at the hole in Obi-wan's side, It was not very big, only the size of Anakin's middle finger. That explained that it had been a lightsaber to do this.

It had stopped bleeding obviously, and had once had something tied crudely around it, since there were pieces of fabric inside of the hole. Anakin gently poked his pinky finger inside of the hole, feeling around, was it near any vital organs? Any bones?

No, it was only flesh, and flesh did not bleed much… What was that?

Anakin scowled as he felt something wiggle near his finger. He twitched his finger barely. Obi-wan groaned as Anakin got a firm grip on whatever vein was still trying to work.

Sometimes when a vein ruptured, the body refused to transfer the blood that vein used to carry elsewhere, so it would wiggle and twitch with little spurts of warm blood flow.

Anakin had seen it many times but never experienced it. The force made sure his body worked to peak perfection. Best if Anakin just pulled it out. He lifted his finger out, and let out a shout of alarm.

It was not a vein. It was a maggot. A really big maggot.

Anakin flung the small bug off his finger at the wall, where the pale white creature wiggled and let out diminutive hissing noises. Anakin wiped his fingers frenziedly on his tunic. There were maggots. Maggots in his master, eating his flesh while Obi-wan was _alive._

Anakin turned away, gagging. His stomach roiled with disgust. _Oh, good force. Obi-wan, my brother, what has he done to you? _With tears in his eyes, Anakin looked back at Obi-wan.

"Bruck," Anakin whispered, and his voice did not sound like his own, it was trembling with rage and wobbly with tears.

It sounded like the voice that screamed at the Tusken Raiders. The voice that fought with Obi-wan. It was not the voice of the man Padme had married or the man who had fathered two twins. It was his own by sound, yet it was not the voice of Anakin Skywalker.

"Bruck I swear you'll die for this. I'll kill you with my own hands, do you hear me?" Anakin slammed a sudden fist against the ground. **_"_**Do you_ hear _me, monster_?__**"**_ He choked.

He closed his eyes, why had not he gotten there sooner? Why had not he looked harder? Obi-wan must be miserable, miserable and in enormous pain.

"No," that was not Bruck speaking. It was the voice Anakin had yearned for these past few murdering weeks. His head snapped up so quickly he felt a bone pop. Obi-wan had not opened his eyes, yet the noise came from his mouth.

He shook his head, as if warding someone off. Anakin could very well imagine whom. "Tahl," Obi-wan whispered huskily. In such a small voice that Anakin had never heard from him before.

"Tahl, I don't like this story. Too much pain," Obi-wan's head lolled back and his consciousness faded. Anakin assumed he was dreaming, he blinked away his tears. "Can I have a new one?" Obi-wan murmured.

Then he was silent. Anakin felt a tear roll down his cheek. He reached out and affectionately stroked Obi-wan's cheek; he could still feel the wetness there. Bruck had made Obi-wan _cry_.

Anakin would kill him. He would. "Sure, master," he mumbled thickly. "I'll find you a new story. A better one without pain. I promised Qui-gon, Shmi and Padme, now I promise you."

* * *

There you go; rescue. Just in case anyone needs something to laugh at, I found this hilarious video on YouTube. Most of you have probaly seen it, but if you haven't go to Star Wars bloopers in the search box and then click on episode two bloopers. Now that's just funny.

~Queen Yoda


	58. Until death do us part

~Obi-wan's POV~

It hurt so much. Force, every day the pain worsened. He could feel it eating pieces out of his heart. His heart had grown numb and cold by now, without the bond there to keep it warm.

What was the cruelest thing about this situation was that the force was _teasing_ him, mocking him. He could hear Anakin's voice sometimes. He could hear all of their voices. Rex, Cody, Fives, everyone he had failed, everyone who was dead.

He was waiting for it, though, waiting for Bruck to come back in. He was waiting to spring back into reality, into the mercilessness of the universe.

There was no light, not for him. The Jedi had lied, or been misinformed, or were disillusioned themselves. Light could die; darkness did not,_ would_ not die, it kept you enslaved with it forever.

Whereas it could not make Obi-wan cold with hate like Dooku and Sidious, it could make him weak with guilt and grief. And it had, it had weakened and ate at him until now. Until his last moment, where he craved death. He had no reason to live.

Did Padme know that her husband was dead by now? Had Nava discovered that Bruck was back? When would she learn that Obi-wan was dead? Would she care? No, she would not.

That was why they had decided not to fall in love, just in case things like these happened. No one would care.

Heck, Yoda would nod and give someone else his seat with a moment's hesitation. There was an odd sort of sting of satisfaction that no one would miss him in death.

It meant that he had not allowed anyone to become attached to him; that he had succeeded. Everyone who had truly loved him was dead. And he did not want anyone else to share that fate. No one deserved it.

Obi-wan willed his heart to stop, his lungs to cease breathing. He had fought his body for too long. It had wanted to give up and let his soul go on after Ventress, but he had not let his soul leave the shackles of body and pain. Now, he would let himself go. He would give up.

_Alright, Bruck. I surrender, I surrender Dooku and Grievous and Maul and everyone. Okay? I'm __**done **_he whispered in his mind as his heart skipped a beat, and then another, and another.

He heard it in his ears. _Thump, thump. Thump thump….Thump thump…Thump…Thump…Thump_…

_ I surrender. _

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"How is he?" Anakin asked as he walked in. Upon seeing his oldest friend flat on his back on the bed, he rushed over. Admiral Yularen, Commander Cody and Captain Rex followed him in, all faces somber and serious. The med-clone stood by Obi-wan's side, his apron stained with blood.

Anakin took Obi-wan's hand in his own, feeling the need to touch him and make sure that Obi-wan was still real, that he was still there. He looked up at the small table where several bloody medical scalpels and supplies sat on the tray.

Anakin noticed several wiggling insects next to the pinchers and swallowed the vomit hurrying up his throat. Obi-wan was so covered with bandages and wires that Anakin could not tell what was flesh and what was wire and bandage.

"Are those maggots?" Rex demanded, aghast, as he stared at the tray with revulsion. He hated blood. "They were in his stab wound," The med-clone told them, pulling the small papery rubber off his mouth and nose.

"That is _purely _revolting," Admiral Yularen stated, staring at Obi-wan as if he were a maggot too. Anakin sent him an irritated glance.

"Do you want everything, general? Or just the important things?" The med-clone asked him as Anakin stared down at Obi-wan. Without their bond, he could not feel Obi-wan's pain through the force, but he could still feel how thinly he was walking the tightrope of death.

He slipped a finger under Obi-wan's wrist, feeling his pulse. His heart leapt when he felt a feeble pulse every _once in awhile_.

He gulped; unable to answer the med-clone-who was named Gash- and his question because of the large lump that had placed itself in his throat. Rex placed both hands on Anakin's shoulders supportively.

For that moment, he wasn't just a clone, or even a captain, or even Anakin's clone. He was just Anakin's friend. And Anakin needed a friend more than he needed a clone at the moment.

"Let us hear all of it, Gash," Rex said, resolutely. Gash nodded and sighed. "His beard was burned off. His eyebrows plucked one by one. Hot metal was forced underneath his fingernails. He has been electrocuted, several times by the way, along his spinal cord. Someone put hot ash in some of the whip scars on his back," Gash sucked in a painful breath.

"The whip scars, I am sure you know, will heal, but scar. He has a high fever and several infections. Thankfully, no internal bleeding. I'm shocked at how much blood he _has_ lost. Many of his bones are broken and he will need to be immersed in bacta if…"

The clone glanced down at Obi-wan sadly, then at Anakin anxiously, as if he expected to lose his life if he uttered the words he knew would have to be spoken.

"If what?" Anakin demanded harshly, gripping Obi-wan's pale fingers tightly. Gash sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to be honest with you, sir. I have never seen anything as bad as this. Yet, knowing General Kenobi, he can survive it, barely. He'd probably never be able to walk or speak again, but he could survive. Despite that, he is….he's dying," Anakin's heart skipped a beat. _No,_ he thought numbly. _Please no._

"It is as if…As if he has lost the will to live," Cody inhaled sharply and looked away. Admiral Yularen cleared his throat loudly and Rex squeezed Anakin's shoulders, his own eyes severe.

Anakin stared at Gash, astounded. "What are you saying?" he demanded hysterically. "You can't do anything to help him?" He nearly screamed. The clone shook his head remorsefully.

"His body is shutting down of its own accord. Nothing I could do would help," he admitted sadly. Anakin could not believe it. He had not saved Obi-wan just to watch him _die_.

"I'm sorry, sir," Gash whispered, and Anakin saw that his eyes were moist with unshed tears. There was a tense, breathless silence as Anakin took this in. He sank down into the seat next to Obi-wan limply, still holding his teacher's hand rigidly in his own.

He heard his own erratic breathing in his ears. After all of his effort, after all of his determination and steeling, Obi-wan was still bound to die. It was unspeakably cruel.

"Right now," Rex squeezed his shoulders again, the first one brave enough to speak while the rest of them were speechless. "I think he just needs _you_, general. Come on, men, let's go keep an eye on that blockade," Rex said.

As Anakin watched them with heartbreak, the others nodded silently and filed out in an eerie spell. He wanted to beg them not to go and scream at them to never come back at the same time.

Instead, he only watched them without a sound. What did it matter?

Then the clones left him there alone with his dying master. The door slid closed behind them. Anakin stared at the door for a long time before looking back down at Obi-wan. His broken, shattered best friend.

"Obi-wan," he whispered. He kept his finger on the pulse-point and looked away. He just could not… Accept this. The cold walls of _The Resolute_ did nothing to comfort him.

He leaned back in the chair limply, feeling as if his body had given up on him, too, and he knew that he was the very picture of the broken Anakin he had seen in his dreams.

"Can you hear me?" he asked softly. Desperation and terror were flowing through him as easily and noticeably as his own blood.

He held Obi-wan's hand in his own and watched his face, which was pale and motionless. He already looked dead. Anakin looked down, feeling tears sting his eyes. "Master," he said softly, willing himself to stay strong. He looked down at the hand that lay in his own.

"Have I ever told you that you were a great teacher?" Anakin nearly whispered as he stroked Obi-wan's palm. It was the palm of a warrior, the skin rough and calloused, covered in scratches and healed scars.

It was also tinted slightly red from the blood that had soaked around it. The bandaged fingers were twisted and mangled to positions that Anakin knew were painful.

"As wise as Master Yoda," he sucked in a quivering breath. "And as powerful as Master Windu," had not he told Padme as much, back in her suite in the Senate Building, all those years earlier? Back then, he had been complaining about his mentor, now he was willing him to stay alive.

"I am truly honored to have been your apprentice," he sighed and looked up at the face of his best friend, and suddenly his illusions about being brave splintered.

Obi-wan had always been the stronger of the two, the more controlled. Anakin was the emotional one, he knew that, and he knew from experience that holding back emotions when someone he loved was in danger was not an option for him.

Throwing away control, he looked down and prepared to spill out his heart to someone he doubted could hear him.

"But you've become so much more to me than just a master, Obi-wan. You know that, don't you? I care about you very much; you know that, right? I would do anything for you. I'd give my life for yours in a heartbeat," his bottom lip trembled, but Anakin sucked in a deep breath and continued.

"And I…I just…. You're…" Anakin stopped when Obi-wan's heart skipped a beat. His desperation grew. "Master, please," he squeezed the hand in his. "I still need your help. I need your guidance, please, Obi-wan," a sob escaped his throat as the pulse beneath his fingers decelerated still. He laid his head in Obi-wan's lap, pressing the chilled hand to his chest.

"Obi-wan, _please_," then the heartbeat stopped completely and Obi-wan's force signature dropped off the face of the universe without ceremony.

He was gone.


	59. He's gone

~Nava's POV~

It was sudden, infinitesimal, and dryly inappropriate, but Nava knew the feeling. She had felt too many people die to _not_ know the feeling. She stopped clean in her tracks, ignoring the bombs falling around her and the clones dying. She disregarded the blaster bolts flying at her.

Ignoring all the blessed teachings of Master Yoda, she dropped her lightsaber in shock, exposing herself to every danger possible on the battlefield.

She suddenly felt like glass, glass that had been cracked and picked at so much for so many years. But one last pick had shattered her. She felt the blood drain from her body, from her head to her feet she went cold, like an icicle.

Nava clutched at her chest. The bond had snapped. The bond had snapped, gone cold, been shattered, every other synonym that meant those things, yes. His force signature was gone.

She could not feel him in the force. _I can't feel him,_ she thought dazedly. _Oh, force, I can't feel him!_ And the only reason why it could have snapped was if Obi-wan was dead.

Nava dropped to her knees as the blood drained from her legs and her brain failed to communicate orders to said legs. Was she shaking? She thought so. Someone was calling her name.

What did it matter? _Obi-wan,_ she called through the force, which did not answer her. She called again, refusing to believe what could not be true.

He could not have been dead, he was….He was a _good man_. Good men like Obi-wan should never die, should never have to go through what he went through and have it all thrown away because of blasted _death_.

Death was measly compared to Obi-wan, her Obi.

She called again, and again, until a blaster bolt finally hit her in the shoulder and sent her tumbling numbly into unconsciousness, her subconscious mind still shouting, calling and screaming Obi-wan's name. Only silence answered her, and everything less than whom it was she wanted, than Obi-wan.

He was gone.

* * *

~Padme's POV~

"Watch me, motha! Watch me!" Leia called from below. Padme laughed and waved. "I'm watching you, baby! Mothers watching," she assured her three-year-old. Leia, down in the garden below, balanced hesitantly on her head, whilst Luke watched and clapped supportively behind her.

"Flip, Leia!" he squealed excitedly. Padme bit her bottom lip to hold in any laughter that could break Leia's concentration, force how she wished Anakin could be here to watch this.

Obeying her brother's suggestion, Leia let gravity take its role and fell onto her butt funnily.

Padme clapped her hands, delighted. "Good job, Leia!" She cheered. The little girl scrambled to her feet and grinned. "You do it, Luke!" she said, turning.

Luke nodded and began to try and balance on his head. "Wait a minute, Luke!" Padme cried suddenly. "Wait for mother to get the holo-recorder so I can show father later," she cried.

Before they could answer, Padme rushed back into her room, robe flying behind her. She wheezed as she dug through drawers and cabinets, her lungs still had not fully healed themselves, but they no longer hurt so badly.

"Yes!" Padme said, touching a small boxish device. She dug under other wires and mechanical parts. "Blast you, Anakin, why is it in _here?_ I had a place for it before," she muttered. Then Luke screamed. Padme sat bolt upright.

"Luke?" She called anxiously after the eerie silence. "Mother! Mother! Obi's gone!" Leia suddenly screamed as the sound of sobbing children reached Padme's ears.

She scrambled up and ran to the window, panic running through her. Luke and Leia were both flat on their backs, sniveling and screaming with loud sobs. Padme, ignoring her lack of clothes and still healing lungs, raced downstairs and outside.

"Luke! Leia!" she gasped as she fell on her knees next to her children in alarm. "Mother!" Luke launched himself at her, burying his face in her neck.

Leia slunk up silently and bowed her head as she stood before Padme. Her fists were clenching and unclenching. Padme patted Luke's back.

"What? What are you saying, Luke? Leia?" She held her other arm out for the other twin but Leia shook her head obstinately and stomped her foot.

"Obi's gone!" She wailed angrily. "Gone?" Padme demanded as her heart suddenly did a flip in her chest. "Gone where, honey?" She asked. "He's gone!" Luke sobbed pointedly. He slammed a tiny palm into his chest. "He's not here, mommy! Not here in this place no mo'!" he wept.

Padme stared at him, hoping above hope he did not mean what she thought he meant. "Obi died!" Leia complained, tears running down her face. Padme's heart jumped.

"What…? How…?" She stammered. Blast, she wished she were force-sensitive! "He's not here!" Luke jammed a tiny palm into his forehead. "Or in here, neither!" he punched his chest again.

"He's gone, mother!" Leia agreed. She suddenly plopped down on her bum and buried her head in her knees, hands wrapped around herself as if to protect from the cold.

Luke continued to sob into her neck, his small form shivering with remorse. Padme felt her chest heaving. He was gone? Obi-wan was…Gone? _Dead,_ she thought. _Oh, Obi-wan._

Tears welled in her eyes and she buried her face in Luke's hair. A few tears ran down her own face. She rocked her child to escape the nagging feeling of grief. Just as Luke had said, he was not in that place anymore.

He was gone.

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

She felt it at the same time as Intrepid. They gasped in unison, heard Lux call their names in unison, and dropped to their knees in unison.

She imagined that Intrepid felt the mixture of pain, disbelief and sadness in unison to her. She felt, vaguely, Lux grab her arm and feel at Intrepid's head. Oddly enough, she could feel him feeling at her forehead when really it was Intrepid's

She screamed 'master!' in her mind, or maybe Intrepid did. Maybe they both did. The clones filed around them, anxious, yelling, panicked. Lux gave out sharp orders, poking at her with the same anxiety.

_"He's not here, mommy! Not here in this place no mo'!" _she heard Luke's high voice in her mind, and as suddenly as Obi-wan's demise, Anakin's grief washed over their bond like a giant wave.

The world spun around Ahsoka. _Are we falling?_ That was Intrepid's thought, but somehow Ahsoka thought it too. It certainly felt like they were falling, plummeting down a very long and deep hole.

_No, we're fainting,_ Ahsoka answered numbly. _Why?_ Ahsoka knew why, Intrepid did too, but if they could pretend that it wasn't happening, if they could just _convince_ themselves…

_Too many Jedi have died_, she thought, _please, force, don't take him too. He's my other master, not another Master Plo. Please, we need him still, you can't take him! You can't have him, too, damn it! _

Only, the force had taken him, and she heard Intrepid's sob before she felt a tear streak down her own face.

Blindly, she searched for Intrepid's hand amongst the dozens of clone hands around them. Intrepid grabbed her hand, having had the idea originally, or picked up on Ahsoka's idea or something. _  
He's gone, _Intrepid told Ahsoka without speaking.

Ahsoka only stared at the spinning world, which was growing steadily smaller. _Fine,_ was Ahsoka's last, defiant, rebellious and blasphemous thought. _Take him, then, but you take care of him, you hear? Master Plo, you take care of…Of…Of… _Then the world disappeared into darkness.

He was gone.

* * *

~Yoda's POV~

_"Bring this boy back, why did you?" He had demanded, all that time ago. "He has exceptional skills, master Yoda," Qui-gon had answered, on his knees passively before Yoda. In his eyes was not contempt, nor shame or uncertainty, but defiance. Always defiance. _

_"Sent him away weeks ago, we did. Chosen he was not, claim him back then, why_ _didn't you?" Yoda harrumphed, fixing the rebellious master with a stern glare. Qui-gon did not shrink away, like he had as a youngling. "I did not know him," Qui-gon replied. _

_"I did not think there was any hope for him as Jedi. And I wanted no other apprentice. I have already failed one," he replied in what Yoda knew was a hard truth. _

_"And fail this one, why should you not?" He asked, knowing that the question_ _was harsh, but necessary. Qui-gon, surprisingly, only grinned. "It does not matter if I fail him, Obi-wan will not fail me," he claimed mysteriously. _

_Yoda, who had lived over nine hundred years and was quite mysterious himself, was stumped by this answer. _

_"Master Yoda," Qui-gon continued, seeming not to notice Yoda's confusion. "To send this boy away would be a mistake. He will be a great Jedi someday, a Jedi to rival all others. I feel his destiny on him, he just needs someone to teach him the __**way**__," he explained. Yoda answered by giving Qui-gon a swift smack on the knee. Qui-gon blinked, but showed no other signs of pain. _

_"Pathetic creatures and you," he sighed. "Allow you out, we should not, Qui-gon Jinn, bring back the oddest people, you like too," he scolded. Qui-gon merely smiled and inconspicuously rubbed his sore knee. "Forgive me, master, it's just the way I am," he did not sound at all apologetic. _

_"Well? What do you say? Will you give him a chance?" Qui-gon asked. Yoda fixed him with his worst glare. "Sure of this, are you?" He demanded suspiciously. Qui-gon did not hesitate, but nodded. "I would be a fool not to grab at this chance," he told Yoda wisely. _

_The old master groaned, perhaps Mace was right; he was going too soft in his old age. "And a fool I am, to grant you this chance. Very well, Qui-gon, train the boy," he leaned forward and poked Qui-gon's sore knee again._

_"Teach him the way, and teach him __**the right way**__, you will," he ordered. Qui-gon nodded. "I promise master," he vowed. _

Yoda opened his eyes and stared out at the damp swamp of Degobah with remorse. He chuckled softly as a tear rolled down his cheek; he swiped it away, but more came.

"Broke your promise you did, old friend," he whispered to the mourning force. "Show him the way you did not have too. Born with the way he was. Teach him the right way, you could not. The right way, he already knew. Right you were, though, a disaster it would have been to send him away," his lip trembled and for the first time in one-hundred years, Yoda let out a sob.

"A great Jedi you trained. Failed him, you did. Failed him, we all did. But failed us, he never allowed himself too. Treat him right, you must for me, for the fool I was," then the other tears fell and Yoda gave in to the weeping, laughing hysterically in between breathes. "Doomed, damned fools we _are_."

He was gone.

* * *

Yah, I killed Obi-wan. Anyhow, I have to give credit for the inspiration of the twin's reaction to Obi-wan's death to a book I read called _The Fiery Cross_ by Diana Gabaldon. If you ever need a good, long and intruiging series to read which invloves a lot of history, medical terms, and _true_ love, look up her first book _Outlander_. It will improve your vocabulary, tell you that. It certainly did mine. ;)

~Queen Yoda


	60. He returns

~Obi-wan's POV~

He felt like he was floating. He had felt his soul drift from his body slowly, like he was draining from it as water drains from a pipe. It was not excruciating, not anymore; in fact he did not feel the pain of his body at all.

He felt…Like he was flying, rising. He reminded himself of a balloon, bloated with helium and thus soaring as peacefully and freely as the clouds themselves. Ahead of his floating body was a light.

It was the first color he had seen since the day that spider had bitten him. He had no clue what it was, but he felt no fear as he slowly drifted towards it; he felt only peace.

Behind him, he could hear someone speaking, though he could not make out any of the words. It reminded him vaguely of Anakin, but Obi-wan knew it was not. Anakin was probably ahead of him, waiting for him. Obi-wan would see him again, he _would_.

All of a sudden, before he had reached the light, he saw three people heading towards him. He stopped, squinting into the blinding whiteness. _"Hello, Obi-wan,"_ came a voice.

He grinned at Qui-gon Jinn, Tahl Uvian, and Siri Tachi. His eyes wandered over all three wonderingly, but stayed rooted on one person. _"Siri,"_ he whispered.

She grinned at him with sparkling joy, and suddenly she was sprinting towards him. He caught her in his arms easily, squeezing with all his might_._

_"I've missed you,"_ he said into her hair, he felt no shame at this admittance of emotion, there was no shame here. "_Why? I've been with you the entire time," _Siri laughed.

Obi-wan chuckled and held her at arm's length. Then his brow crinkled in confusion, he needed one more person, or several people in all honesty, to make this moment complete.

_ "Where's Anakin?"_ he asked, looking over her shoulder at the two matriarchs behind her. Qui-gon crossed his arms and smiled remorsefully.

_"You left too soon, Obi-wan. He is waiting for you,"_ he jerked his head back towards where Obi-wan had come. The heart Obi-wan no longer felt in his chest jumped. _"But Bruck said…"_ he stammered. _"And what about Nava?"_ Siri demanded in her usual brusque manner, rudely interrupting him.

_"Surely she felt your death in the force,"_ Obi-wan was surprised when he felt a burst of pain in his chest areas, not due to any reason he thought must have been physical.

Nava, he had not forgotten her, no, never, but Anakin… "_Is waiting for you, my son,"_ Tahl once more pointed down to where he had come from. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at them, suspicious.

_"I __felt__ it,"_ he pointed out, mildly. _"You are so sure of the honesty of Bruck, of all people? He has always been a liar. Listen to the voice back there, whose is it?"_ Siri asked him, turning him around to look down the tunnel.

_ "Obi-wan, __**please**__," _It was Anakin's voice. Something like hope grew in his chest.

Then he turned back. _"You…You want me to go back?"_ He asked feebly. The three ghosts glanced at each other. _"It…Must be your choice, Obi-wan,"_ Qui-gon told him somberly.

He stepped forward and put both hands on Obi-wan's unfeeling shoulders. There was no pain here. No pain, no remorse, no guilt, grief or Sith. Only peace, a peace Obi-wan had never before felt and that encompassed him like a mother's embrace.

_"I have missed you, my former apprentice," _the sparkle in his eyes verified this truth._ "You have earned your right to end your own pain. But there are those that care for you, and the Jedi need you still," _why he said all of that was beyond Obi-wan, because the choice was _not_ his. He could feel himself drawn from whence he had come, as if the force were ordering him to go back.

That or his body had decided it did not want to be an empty shell after all. He had to go back, and for reasons he could not explain, he sort of wanted too.

He opened his mouth to say this, but the smiles of the others demonstrated that they already knew.

_"I have to know," _He explained to Siri apologetically, who nodded and clasped his hands in hers tightly. He prepared to lose her again, this time to life, rather than death.

_"You're a brave man, Obi-wan, what you have to face after this will be your largest challenge yet. I will be with you the entire way. But before you leave, I want you to meet someone," _she turned back towards the light and beckoned someone over urgently.

From the light, a small girl bounded up to them, a bright smile on her face. She was about five-years-old and her bright yellow summer dress made her look as lively and serious as any Jedi child.

There was a small lightsaber belted to her hip. She had short curly hair, the same color as Obi-wan's, and dazzling azure eyes that shimmered with Obi-wan's characteristic intelligence and Siri's familiar defiance.

Obi-wan gawked at her, taking in every perfect detail, to the small, delicate nose to the abnormally shaped ears so like his own, and full, set mouth like Siri's.

She was beautiful, so much so that it took his breath away and left him pondering if such a being would have _deserved _to exist in the ugly universe he thrived in.

She was too beautiful, too perfect, so purely, magically _amazing_ that he was afraid to spoil her with his touch.

Qui-gon chuckled and grabbed Tahl's hand in his own. Tahl grinned at him with joy. He imagined his face must be dreadfully pale. _"She looks like you, doesn't she?"_ Siri asked proudly.

_"Is that…?"_ Obi-wan gasped, breathless. _"Obi-wan, meet our daughter, Qyula,"_ Qyula. His daughter.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

He felt as if he were made out of water.

The amount pouring from his eyes was remarkable. Anakin could not move, could not raise himself up from where he had collapsed, his forehead pressed to Obi-wan's. He held the cold face in his hands, and could feel the heat-like the life- draining out of him, as vapor.

No thought went through his head except for the one sentence he kept muttering as he wept. It echoed through the force from Ahsoka, Intrepid, Padme, Nava, Luke, Leia, Yoda and Lux. He heard it echo in the force like thunder and it burned his heart with sharp lightning.

_No, no, no, no, no. It's not real. _

But it was real. Obi-wan was dead, Anakin had failed, Obi-wan was _gone_ forever. There was nothing they could do to bring him back. Just like his mother, he had failed another promise.

"No, no, _no_," Anakin moaned, gasping and sniffling through sobs. His entire face felt wet with tears, and he knew they were dropping from his eyes down to Obi-wan.

He was panting with grief, desperate to breathe and yet desperate to stop breathing and join his brother. Only the frantic, visceral _need_ to be near Obi-wan kept him upright.

His brother, his father, his best kriffing friend. Memories flashed one and another in his mind, mocking him mercilessly.

He saw every moment, every _second_ he had spent with this dead man.

He heard every shout, laugh, argument and order they had given as commanders.

He felt the comfort, the trust, the blind hate; fiery envy and unfairness singe him again.

He smelled the blood, sweat, and tears that they had not shed together or apart but together in their minds.

He tasted the grit, blood, foliage, insect and victory that they had shared so many times at the table of brother hood.

But that table had been broken in two. One side was missing; and Anakin was left dining alone, with stale food and poisoned wine.

He wept for his father, and promised revenge for his brother. He begged forgiveness from his best friend, and promised peace for his brother, father and best friend, all in his mind where no thought existed but all of these things could be heard.

However, mostly, he just wept and moaned as his heart broke.

_"Anakin,"_ hysteria, wonderful. He could hear Obi-wan's voice. It was a croak, and whispered through the force, but the accent was still the same_._

_"Anakin,"_ again, just how twisted was his mind? Was this where dementia started in? Grief hysterics? Flash-backs?

The face he grasped in his hands was starting to warm again, was that a sign? Suddenly, there was a twitch in the hand he was still holding. Something moved underneath his thumb. Something thumped and pulsed. He gulped and gasped. Tears had ceased to fall, he could not cry anymore, but he still let out hiccupping sobs.

The steady thump turned into a melodious rhythm. Steady and constant, it spoke of life. But Obi-wan was gone. He was dead, Anakin knew that, so why…? Before he could come to an answer, Obi-wan grabbed his arm.

_It can't be, it can't kriffing __**be**__… _Anakin looked up. Obi-wan had opened his eyes, which blazed calming, cool blue at him, but still so intense Anakin was sure he had gone mad.

His heart went on cheerfully giving Anakin a heart attack. Eyes wide, he stared down at the hand that had grabbed his arm.

_"Anakin, answer me," _the voice was still in his mind, talking away, but still groggy and pained, as if Obi-wan had just woken up from a drugged nap and found that whatever someone had done to him hurt tremendously.

Anakin gawked, speechless. He opened his mouth, closed it again. Opened it and closed again, his entire vocabulary and knowledge of words seemed to have fled his mind, despite knowing two languages.

He stared at Obi-wan, who was staring back at him, yet for some reason Anakin felt as if Obi-wan could not see his face, or him at all.

"O-Obi-wan?" he gasped finally, able to form the name. _"Anakin?"_ for some reason, there was a pleading note in Obi-wan's voice. Suddenly, a thin, weak and trembling hand began to grope up his arm. Anakin stayed rigidly still and reached out for the force. It confirmed that he _was_ insane, but not in a bad way.

Obi-wan was alive.

Joy immobilized him as Obi-wan's hand finally found his face. Gently, and with superb care and hesitant cautiousness, Obi-wan ran a finger down his left eye, tracing Anakin's scar.

The young knight closed his eyes, reveling in the touch he never thought he'd feel again, much less ever feel anyway. It was a touch of care and pure affection, loving and warm.

_"Anakin,"_ just as Obi-wan breathed his name through the force, their bond reopened. Anakin inhaled sharply as a curt pain gusted into his heart.

He physically felt a small twitch, as if a glob of goo had attached itself to one of his heart valves and hardened into steel. Then he felt relief, joy, love and disbelieving happiness from Obi-wan, through the bond that had just sprouted back to animation.

He felt his emotions and his pain. Force, he was alive.

"Oh stars above, _Obi-wan_," the next moment he felt himself crushed into a hug, he melted into the embrace happily, burying his face gingerly in the crook of Obi-wan's shoulder. One large palm cupped the back of his head as Obi-wan buried his own face in Anakin's hair. Their joy flared bright in the force.

"Obi-wan," Anakin gasped as tears rolled down his face, his eyes newly filled. He heard a scream from the others through the force, filled with bliss, _"He's back!"_

Anakin wrapped both arms around Obi-wan's neck and held on tightly. "My master," he breathed. "Your okay," he let out a disbelieving guffaw. "Oh, force, your okay," he said again.

_"Anakin,"_ Obi-wan responded in the force. Anakin felt the same joy through their new bond, which was just as strong and heartfelt as the other. _"Blast, my Anakin, Anakin,"_ he had never heard that tone in Obi-wan's voice before.

Matter of fact, Obi-wan had never hugged him before, not like this. He had gotten a one armed, loose half hug before, two times maybe, never this.

Obi-wan was hugging him as tightly as if he expected Anakin to disintegrate at any moment, as if he had had his soul sucked out and found it again, as if everything he had lived for and would have died for had been stripped away and only Anakin could give it back.

Anakin hung onto his just as frenziedly. Then, to his shock, he noticed that Obi-wan's shoulders were shaking in silent sobs. Wetness flowed down the back of his neck while Obi-wan stroked his hair.

"Obi-wan," he said, his voice was muffled and choked in Obi-wan's tunic. _"Bruck convinced me you were dead,"_ Obi-wan interrupted, even his force voice lacked the usual discipline and calmness. Now Anakin heard every emotion Obi-wan had kept hidden all these years.

_"That's why he broke the bond. I've missed you, Anakin. I've missed you more than you'll ever know,"_ the pure, vulnerable sincerity in his voice made Anakin's heart contract. He pressed himself closer to Obi-wan. Bruck had broken their bond? Good, another reason for Anakin to kill him.

He hugged his old friend harder. "I missed you more," he claimed. Obi-wan did not let out any noise, but Anakin could sense his amusement through their bond. He grinned and shook his head.

"I'm okay," he assured his best friend, because he knew the lingering feeling of unease after you believed someone dead. He still could not believe he was _speaking_ to Obi-wan.

"I'm fine. I…I thought I'd lost you there, master," he let out a sob, his heart felt as if it were bursting. "_I'm alright,"_ that was a lie, and both of them knew it. Both of them knew how mentally scarred he was and always would be. They could feel it in the force.

"I know," but if he could just lie to himself for awhile; then maybe it was not as bad as it seemed. "I know, Obi-wan," Still, Anakin had the nagging feeling that _nothing_ would ever be all right again.

* * *

Yah, Obi-wan is back! And here you all thought _Anakin_ was going to save him. Silly reviewers. Speaking of reviews, I'm near to two hundred! That's _epic! _Thank you to everyone who reads.

~Queen Yoda


	61. Awakening

~Rex's POV~

"Rex?"

"Yah, Cody?"

"Tell me you see it too,"

"Oh, the generals?"

"Yes. I'm not crazy, am I?"

"If you are then so am I, because I see it too."

"Oh, good,"

"Um, what do you think we should do?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh,"

"Oh."

Rex sighed and stared at the phenomenon in front of him. Obi-wan was still in bed, where he belonged, but despite the atmosphere of darkened doom that had accompanied all the clones the night before and convinced a good majority that he was dead, Obi-wan was miraculously _alive._

Not only did this fact shock Rex, but also where Anakin was. He had expected Anakin to be in the chair next to Obi-wan of course, if he were alive, because naturally Anakin Skywalker would never leave his side, but not…This.

Anakin was beside Obi-wan in _bed, _actually, both asleep. The Jedi master had been so deprived of food that there was barely anything left of him but bones. This had allowed Anakin, lean but muscled, to slip in beside him quite easily, Rex imagined.

What Rex found even more interesting was the fact that Obi-wan's head was lying on Anakin's chest, so undeniably close that Rex could not tell where one ended and the other began.

Anakin had his left arm stretched around his friend in such a protective manner that Rex knew if he were to get too close, he would end up with some major appendage loose on the floor at his feet and probably bleed to death without delay.

In truth, Rex would have found this image disturbing if not for the morning light that came in from the small, round window on the roof on the room.

The shaft of light had fallen on Anakin and Obi-wan, giving the scene an air of magic and beauty. Rex had never seen it before; in fact, he had never even occurred to him but both males were just….Handsome.

With his beard gone, Obi-wan, despite the wires and bandages over his face and body, despite the wiry, gaunt look to his face, was handsome.

The light shone a faint orange on his pallid face and danced in his brown-red hair. He looked so much younger, so much like a sleeping youngling that Rex was taken aback.

And Anakin, women had always chased after his general, but now he saw past the determination and kindness that seemed so much more important in battle. It _was _more important, but Anakin really was handsome.

He looked even younger than Obi-wan, with his hair unkempt and disheveled. His childish face was the perfect picture of a sleeping ten-year-old, even with the scar.

Nevertheless, what was most prominent was that the light seemed to prefer them. It rested on Anakin and Obi-wan alone, excluding the rest of the room and the clones too. It favored these two, who had never looked anything alike to Rex before, but now looked like identical twin brothers.

Rex felt as if he were intruding upon a dream.

He glanced at Cody, who was shuffling uncomfortably. Heck, they did _not _want to upset this moment of magical….Brotherhood. Just as Rex opened his mouth to suggest something, however, Anakin stirred. Long lashes swept over his eyes sleepily, and calm azure eyes focused on Rex and Cody.

Force, he looked so young. Too young to have the command and responsibility he did. How old was Anakin anyway? Rex had never asked. He opened his mouth, but the words died in his throat. Cody tried likewise, and failed also.

Anakin did not seem to take notice of them anyway. He swiveled his eyes down to Obi-wan, sleeping fitfully on his chest, and frowned. With a kindheartedness that Rex had never seen from him, he reached over and swiped a bit of hair from Obi-wan's face.

_He looks even younger with his hair swiped away,_ Rex could not help but think. Anakin probably heard his thoughts. He nodded absently and muttered something in Huttese.

Obi-wan shifted restlessly, his brow furrowed as if he were at war with something-or rather someone Rex suspected. Anakin scowled deeper and his eyes filled with concern. "Bruck really has hurt him very badly," he mumbled.

Rex blinked, wondering if the soft, high voice he had just heard had actually come from Anakin, or if there was some small child in the room with them, hiding.

"Captain," that was Anakin's voice all right, sharp, commanding, and brash. "Did you capture Bruck?" he demanded. Rex nodded, feeling a vague sense of relief. "Yes, sir," he answered.

"He is in the detention cells, watched day and night by guards," he replied. Anakin nodded and sighed. "Good, I want him _beheaded _for this, captain," Rex agreed with him there.

"How is the General?" Cody asked, bravely walking over. He peered at Obi-wan as if he did not recognize him fully. "He can't-or maybe won't- speak again. He stares into space as if he can't really see anything. Bruck….did something to him in there," Anakin clenched his teeth. "And I'm going to find out what it was," he determined.

Rex nodded. "I'm positive you will, general," he soothed. "But for the moment, about seven different Jedi have been trying to contact you. They want to know how Obi-wan is doing," Anakin smiled without humor. "Oh, I bet," he sighed again. He shifted and looked down at Obi-wan with worry.

"Don't worry, sir," Cody assured him, laying a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. "I'll take care of him for you," Anakin nodded, though he looked no less assured. "I know," he said anyway. "I know you will, Cody."


	62. Limits

~Anakin's POV~

"He's alive, is he?" A few months earlier, Anakin would not have noticed the slightly strained anxiety in Mace's voice, but now he looked for such feeble signs and was shocked that he had never seen it before.

"Breathing, anyway," Anakin replied shortly, with a small shrug. He glanced at Master Yoda, at the side of Master Tinn. Anakin had not seen the entire Jedi council in one place for weeks, and was a bit surprised to see them in one place now.

"Is he…" Master Windu hesitated before he spoke, but spoke eventually. "Stable?" he asked cautiously. This time it was Anakin to hesitate, he had heard of cases where Jedi came back from torture mentally…Bothered.

That or plain insane with the horrors of what they had seen. For Anakin, who had never been under extreme torture, he understood why a person would, and he knew the signs, but he just couldn't believe that his master was….Insane.

"I…don't think so," he said at last, struggling for honesty. It had not failed him yet. "He is changed, like he was after Ventress, but with that situation it was different," he shivered at the experience.

"Before, he at least tried to hide it, he tried to shrug it off, now I don't think he has the strength to even try. Now he is quiet. He won't-or maybe can't- speak. He has not said a single word out-loud since we found him, only through our bond. He barely ever eats or drinks, even though he has been starved and should eat ravenously. Whenever I get too close to him, he shirks away, as if he's afraid I might hurt him. He stares at thin air, but I don't think he actually _sees_ anything." The entire council exchanged a glance with Master Yoda and Mace. Anakin wondered what he had said.

"Well," Master Shaak Ti said thoughtfully. "He's honest," Anakin blinked, taken aback. Were they really talking about _him_? "Told you," Mace replied tonelessly.

He crossed his arms and eyed Anakin seriously. "How long until he's ready for duty again, do you think?" He asked.

Anakin felt a gleam of dark fury. Obi-wan had just been…Tortured, and they wanted to know when they could _use_ him again? When they could just tell him to go do this and that? Have someone of his age run around the universe to and fro working for a corrupt cause?

"Master," he said, toiling to keep his voice level. "Obi-wan will not be ready to go anywhere for…Months, I think," he said. "It is that bad, truly?" Master Mundi asked. Anakin nodded.

"It is _worse_, master," he agreed. "Resilient, Obi-wan always has been," Yoda said with a wave of his stumpy hand. "Needed, Master Kenobi is," he said. "Tell him this, Skywalker, you must," his fury grew. "Master Yoda," he was losing his control by this time.

"Obi-wan is hurt. Putting pressure on him will not solve anything at all," he explained slowly. "What _will_ help him then, Anakin? You know him best," Mace asked, looking at Anakin with warning but curious eyes. Anakin sucked in a deep breath and controlled his temper.

Mace was giving him the privilege of speaking his opinion; he would not lose his cool and prove that he was still an insignificant child. "Obi-wan need's a break in my opinion, master. He needs time to _heal_," he said after a moments thought. "Time we do not have," Master Tinn spoke up. "We are in a _war__**,**_ Anakin," Mace pointed out. "We need every hand we can get," he said.

"That could kill him in the long run, Master Windu," Anakin reminded him evenly. "He cannot be over-worked, not after this ordeal," he said. The council members lapsed into a thoughtful silence. "I suppose we have no choice but to wait," Mace said, to Anakin's relief, at last.

"I predict I will be done with the mission in three months or less, masters," he continued, slightly more cheerful now. The others nodded. "You were ambushed a few weeks ago, correct?" Master Mundi asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, master. But my men and I managed to push them back," he answered. "Do you anticipate this again?" Anakin nodded. "Most likely," he was not looking forward to it, either. Now he had to take care of Obi-wan _and_ finish the mission.

"Well, then, we wish you luck. The prince has already taken back his throne on the Capital City and he is rallying troops to send to your strife," Master Shaak Ti explained. Anakin nodded in relief; at least he had some help coming. "Thank you masters," he breathed. They merely nodded.

"May the force be with you, young Skywalker."

* * *

Just a heads up, the council is going to sweat Anakin about Obi-wan's condition a lot. He will also have to answer to Nava and the others as well. Now that I've physically _battered_ the Jedi master, I'm about to mentally kill him. Doesn't that sound like fun? Another heads up, the next few or so chapters will be relatively short, though no less relevent.

~Queen Yoda


	63. Admit it

_**Three weeks later:**_

~Nava's POV~

_Swallowing unease, Nava walked into the dimmed room, the only light came from the open door behind her as she squinted into the dark. She caught sight of her old friend, whom she had not seen in a year. _

_Obi-wan Kenobi was sitting on his bed, hunched over and staring at his feet. Nava did not need to use the force to see the tears running down his face, and how his shoulders had quaked with silent sobs as he sat there, looking as broken and lost as the force showed him to be. _

_His very force signature felt like broken glass, shattered in pieces around him, separated, discarded and abandoned. Nava pulled her own force power closer about her instinctively, fighting off the stench of despair and grief, she had never felt so much. And Obi-wan was merely nineteen. _

_Her old friend looked up and scrambled to his feet, hastily swiping at the tears that had been running down his face. Nava was offended that he should think so little of her, whether that was in due because he was proud or… what her feelings for him were. _

_She had always had a little crush on Obi-wan, ever since the temple attacks and he had defeated Bruck. She had hidden her affection from him, successfully, it seemed, from everyone else. Everyone except for her own master, of course. Kapli saw everything. _

"_Nava," he stammered. "I was just…Why, I didn't….I wasn't…How are…" He stopped, groping desperately for the polite way to greet her. Nava ended his struggle by stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, despite the code and his foolish personal boundaries. _

_Obi-wan stiffened at first, but gradually relaxed into her arms with the familiarity of an old playmate. "I am _so _sorry about Qui-gon, Obi," Nava whispered. He nodded numbly as Nava let go. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his face. "Thank you," Obi-wan said softly; not meeting her eye._

_She put a finger underneath his chin and steered his_ _eyes to meet hers. "Where is your apprentice, old friend?" She wondered just as softly, feeling that this moment, full of broken hearts and shattered eyes, was not the place for loudness, and brusqueness. _

_Eloquence had a season, and its season was sadness, pain, abandonement and loss. "I wish to meet him, and tell him every embarrassing thing about you," that got a feeble smile from the boy who was now expected to be a man, and make the father that had been murdered proud by raising his own replacement._

_It wasn't fair, or right, or justice. There was only one name for this situation, this unfair fable: and it was called life, and had been deigned so at the start of time, before any of them knew existence. "He's with Garen and Bant," Obi-wan replied. "They promised to watch him this evening, for my sake," he said. _

_Nava nodded approvingly. "Good, Garen will do the honors for me. How are you?" She asked. Obi-wan's eyes darkened. He pulled himself out of her touches, and Nava had to restrain her embarrassment from reaching the force-and his awareness. _

_Her fingers tingled where she had touched him. These feelings were against the code, for force sakes! And so was the way she studied the lines and muscles of his body, and the way his spine was still straight, whether downcast or not._

"_Why does everyone keep asking me that, as if I'm some child? I'm fine, and taking this as I know Qui-gon would want me too," he snapped. Nava nodded. "I know you are," she agreed with a small smile. _

_She had no clue whether it was the kindness in her eyes, or the tone she had used, but his own eyes softened. He sighed and shook his head. "Who am I kidding? I'm a mess, Nava, you can see that," he sunk back unto the bed, head turned away in shame. _

"_A mess? No," Nava knelt next to him, studying him frankly. "I don't think you're a mess. Lost, confused, worried, tense, yes, but not a mess. A mess is when you would go screaming down the halls in nothing but your underwear," she stated factually. _

_Obi-wan stared at her in horror at the mere thought. Nava laughed softly, making Obi-wan smile, though it was watery and unreal, as unreal as it had seemed when the news had spread round the Temple halls that Qui-gon Jinn was dead. A great man, an independent and always interesting Jedi, _dead_, killed by something they had only heard about in stories, so long was the supposed extinction of the Sith. _

_Nava grinned naturally and took his hands in hers, partly just to feel the tingle again and partly to comfort him. "You are acting exactly like Qui-gon would not want you to, you know that," she pointed out gently. "He would want you to release your pain into the force and move on, not sit here trying to hold it in," she said. Obi-wan shook his head. _

"_No, I have to be strong for Anakin," he said, determined. Ah, yes, the slave child. Nava gave a curt nod, dismissing this new development. "Yes, but can you really teach Anakin about letting go of attachments and releasing pain into the force, when you cannot release your own?" she asked. Obi-wan opened his mouth, then closed it. _

"_Nava…" He began. She put a finger to his lips. "Quiet. You need to let this pain go, Obi-wan," she told him firmly. "I'm trying," Obi-wan replied in a desperate, hoarse whisper. "Nava, I am trying. Believe me, I've meditated and thought and tried for hours on end, but I can't," his voice, which had steadily grown faster, stopped, as if he were out of breath. _

_His voice wobbled. "I just can't _let him go_," he finished as a tear ran down his cheek. Nava swiped it away as if it had been a disease, not worthy of infecting this boy's-no, not a boy, they were not children any longer-man's body with it's ugliness. _

_Her heart was melting, she could feel it. "I beg to differ. There are many ways to let go of your emotion, Obi-wan. There is no shame in tears," she reminded him. "Qui-gon would not want me to cry for him," Obi-wan argued, shaking his head defiantly. _

_"Then do not cry for him. Cry for yourself, cry for that little boy who was a slave, cry for that Sith who died, cry for every other reason, but let it go in the process," Obi-wan shook his head again and struggled up. He was trembling. _

_Nava tightened her grip on his hands. "Obi-wan," she spoke his beloved name softly. He looked at her defiantly, but she could see he was breaking. The pain was starting to over-tack him, and Nava planned on being there when it did. _

"_Your master was a good man, a wise man. Do not cry for his memory, cry because this universe lost a great man," she tempted. Obi-wan's eyes filled with tears at this statement. He turned his head away quickly, pressing his lips together tersely to push back the sobs. Nava noticed the quiver of his bottom lip acutely. _

_She smiled, without any happiness or reason at all. Smiles could be sad, too, and often were. "I can go if you want," though she really did not want to leave him here alone, in this dark room with his own desecrated soul as company. _

"_But otherwise, I will not judge you your tears, you have my word," Obi-wan squeezed her hand as he looked up at her again. Another stream of tears was falling down his face. _

"_No," he gasped. "No, stay, please, I….I need someone," his voice cracked. Nava reached up and-hesitantly, knowing about his aversion to touch- touched his face. "I won't go anywhere," she half-turned, using the force to close the door, and when she had turned back around, Obi-wan broke. With a quiet sob, he collapsed into her arms, weeping. _

_Nava held him, shocked, she had never seen Obi-wan show so much weakness, to anyone. She frowned, cursing Darth Maul and Qui-gon both to every vile ditch she could think of. They had broken his heart. "Shh, shhh Obi-wan," she mumbled, pressing his face to her bosom comfortingly. _

_She rocked him back and forth, holding him as no one had done since Tahl had died. Now, here, while this young man was in grief, Nava knew she was something more than just a Jedi, and a friend helping another. Whatever that was would not be spoken of ever again. Perhaps every Jedi had this moment, perhaps not, when they were not mere fellow peacekeepers, but fellow holders of pain. _

"_I won't leave you. Let it out, Obi-wan, I'm here, I am."_

Nava chuckled as she smiled at the memory. There were tears in her eyes, but then again, there had been tears of joy, regret, disbelief and hope in her eyes for hours now, all at the same time, too.

Obi-wan was alive. He was back.

This news would be all the better if she were with him, as she had been after Qui-gon's death. If only she could be beside him to rock him in her arms and tell him he was safe.

If only she could help him heal herself, help him through the process as a wife _should_. Anakin had reported that he was badly hurt, in both mental and physical ways.

_Blast the code!_ She thought furiously as she slammed a fist down on her bed. She had been shot in the shoulder in the battle, and was confined to bed anyway for reckless behavior, her med-clone had scolded, so she could not leave to go see Obi-wan anyway, but…

_Obi-wan, if I could be there, you know I'd do anything to get there as fast as possible, my love…_ Yet he did not know, because they could not even say the words 'I love you' amongst their own family.

_I almost lost him, _Nava remembered, with a fresh bout of alarm and disbelief. Those moments, those few seconds of consciousness after the bond had snapped-they could not have been real. they were too terrifying. _You almost lost him, Nava, and you've never even told him you love him. Never kissed him beyond once on the cheek. You let fear stand in the way_.

It still had hurt when the bond had broken, even without having ever said it, perhaps it might hurt more if Obi-wan ever truly told her that he loved her, but Nava assumed it would have still hurt anyway.

_He was dead. _She shuddered as she remembered the numb pain, the undying grief. The disbelief still stayed rooted thickly in her chest, and fear was there, too. What if Obi-wan died any moment now? What if she lost him again? And he did _not_know that she loved him.

_No, no, no. Blast the blasted code and the blasted Order! _Nava gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as tears of dread ran down her face. "Obi-wan," she clenched out between her teeth, in a hesitant whisper.

"I love you," the words hurt; they hurt because she was so afraid, and because no one could hear her. She knew that the odd comfort of being unloved was gone, because she had admitted it.

She knew that there was no going back now, because the feeling in her heart had been confirmed, and it was a soaring feeling. No shame involved; only fear and victory.

Nevertheless, she needed to let this go. There was no shame in tears, fear, love or trials. She loved him, and blast the Jedi if they believed that was wrong, that love was attachment. Love was _not_ attachment.

Reveling in this new defiance, Nava continued tearfully, as more water droplets splashed down her face in salty streaks. "I love you, Obi-wan. I love you. And I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not ashamed to love you."

* * *

Flash back number ten!... I think. I just love flashbacks, so expect to see many more of them. Everyone will have a flashback and a horrible backstory in this series because...Well, because I'm a history geek and everything has to be past, present, future with me. There's no end.

~Queen Yoda


	64. Sold his soul

~Obi-wan's POV~

He felt like he was in a dream, a very painful dream, but a dream.

In this dream, Bruck was not there. Yet he did not feel safe. Torah was gone and only Cody sat there by his bed. He had the force again, there were no droids breaking his bones and no Bruck laughing as he sliced his skin with Obi-wan's own weapon.

Yet he was not safe. Nor did he feel fulfilled. He felt hollow, lost, cold and blind. Anakin had left hours earlier; Obi-wan had felt it as he had slipped out of bed. He did not open his eyes. There was nothing to see. Ever again.

Bruck had taken that ability, his ability to feel fulfilled and safe, welcomed and appreciated. Bruck had taken _him_, in essence. His ability to trust was gone. Obi-wan did not even trust the mirage that was Anakin or Cody.

Nor did he believe that these dreams did not completely mean him harm. They _had_ to hurt him in some way, everyone did.

Bruck had made Obi-wan realize that. No matter how much a person loved you, no matter how much you loved a person, they would always find a way to hurt you, whether purposeful or not.

Anakin had hurt him when he had failed Obi-wan's teachings, every time he had screamed; "_I hate you!" _and meant it. Cody had hurt him when he had died. True, it had not been either of their faults, but it had still hurt.

He could not take any more pain.

_Stay away,_ he wanted to beg Cody, next to him. _Please, I can't get close to you, I can't be your friend. You'll hurt me, and if you hurt me anymore, I'm afraid of what will happen to me then. _

It seemed too unreal, too much like they were a dream and any moment he would wake up and find himself back in the cell. He wanted to cry out when this thought caused him pain; he could not go back. He would never come out again. Bruck would have him forever. Not that he would not anyway.

Obi-wan was aware of that, Bruck had seen his soul, and he had taken it. Obi-wan accepted that, he just wish that Bruck would stop tormenting the soul he had stolen.

The sound of the multiple machines and tubes around his body was torture, because it reminded him of the machine Torah had used to take away his force power.

_Not even my force power was mine, _he lamented. The most sacred thing to a force-sensitive; and he had not even been allowed to touch it.

_My body is not mine. My force power was not mine. Even this bond, _he gently touched his and Anakin's bond, so strong yet still fragile with new awakening.

_It is not really mine. Bruck can break it; he _has _broken it. And he can do it again anytime he wants. He can break my heart again whenever he so chooses. He can get to my mind and dig into my soul; he can kill Anakin and Cody again anytime he wants. And there's nothing I can do about it. _

Obi-wan opened his eye a slit, but as usual, he wondered what sin he had committed to deserve this eternal inky darkness. He would be stuck in darkness forever now... "_It is your punishment for serving the light unfaithfully,"_ that is what Bruck had told him.

That must be it, because Obi-wan had never done anything different in his life.

He was falling, he realized. Falling down a crevicehe had finally been pushed off. All these years he had been fighting by a cliff, and now he had fallen in. It did not lead to the Dark Side, as he had suspected. No, it had lead to this, to being conquered. He had surrendered, and lost his soul in the bargain.

_Do you hear me, Obi-wan?_ Falling down the crevice, Bruck was everywhere. In his mind, in his heart, staining his sight, his very breath and everything about him.

_I am here with you. I told you I would never leave. _

_Leave me alone. _

_No, I do not think so. You sold your soul to me, remember? _

_Let me go._

_Not until I'm done with my revenge. _

_I want to go up. Help me up, I'm falling. _

_We both are. I started falling a long time ago. Now you are here with me. _

_I want to go up._

_Light is up, I told you you'd never see the light of day again. _

_I want to feel safe. _

_You are not safe. Someone will always hurt you. _

_I want to see. _

_You do not deserve to see. _

_Let me go!_

_Stop fighting. _

_Leave me alone!_

_Come with me, little prodigy. _

_Stop! Let me go!_

_You are my slave now!_

_NO!_

_Give up. _

_I am so tired of this…Of fighting. _

_There is no reason to fight. You have already fallen. _

_Where are we going?_

_I do not know. I do not care. As long as I take you with me. _

So, the dream became a nightmare. The kind, where, Obi-wan suspected you never woke up and never got away from because the nightmare became reality. He could not-would never- stop falling, because his soul belonged to Bruck now.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

_"Killing him is not the Jedi Way,"_ Qui-gon continued, though Anakin had already informed him that he did not exactly care. "Have you not seen your former Padawan?" Anakin retorted softly, watching Obi-wan float in the bacta, eyes closed and face contorted into pain.

They were the only ones inside of the room and Qui-gon had appeared to Anakin often, nevertheless, Anakin had to double-check that the spirit in front of him was actually there and Anakin had not gone mad.

_"I have. I saw him while he was in torture, too,"_ Qui-gon agreed mildly, from next to the tank. His face was shut down into the emotionless mask Obi-wan wore. "And you don't care?" that earned him sharp glance.

_ "Of course I care, Anakin,"_ Qui-gon said piercingly. _"But taking revenge for something that wasn't done to you? It is not the Jedi way. Besides, you need Bruck for the war effort,"_ Anakin's hands clenched into fists.

"I'm taking revenge for something that was done to someone I care about. War effort or not, he deserves death," Obi-wan's eyelids fluttered open, just a tiny bit, then closed.

_ "He does,"_ Qui-gon agreed patiently. _"But who are you to take his life? Believe me, Anakin, you and I are one in the same. At your age, I would have killed Bruck without second thought. Casualties happen in war. You are feeling unspeakable rage and fear right now,"_ Anakin gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded at this observation to his emotions.

"He's a _good _man, Qui-gon. Better than I can ever hope to be. He gave himself to someone he feared to save thousands of people. The med-clones say he'll never walk again. It's highly unlikely he will ever _speak_ again. How can he ever be a Jedi again, if he can't do those things? No one deserves what has happened less than him," he said, keeping his eyes on his friend.

_ "I agree wholeheartedly,"_ Qui-gon sighed, he crossed his arms and came to stand next to Anakin. Despite that fact that Anakin was taller than most people; Qui-gon surpassed him by a few inches yet. _"Right now, though, you have more important things to worry about. Besides, how will Obi-wan feel about it?"_ Anakin glanced at him, surprised.

"I assume he'll jump for joy," he answered, without much conviction. Qui-gon chuckled softly. _"Either you are kidding or you don't know my former Padawan very well,"_ Anakin sighed. He was not thinking actually.

He knew that Obi-wan would feel bad. Every life lost was a cause for sadness to Obi-wan, even if it was the life of the man who had tortured him half to death. Anakin would not let him go through that sort of guilt, not so soon after what had happened.

"Fine, I won't kill him," he harrumphed. Qui-gon smiled. "But can't you help him in some way, master?" Anakin asked hopefully. Qui-gon was part of the all-powerful force now; couldn't he do anything for Obi-wan? Heal him in some way?

Qui-gon sighed sorrowfully. _"Anakin, it pains me greatly to say this, but he is beyond my help. The memory of me only causes him more pain. I've tried, but right now, I think you are the only one who can restore him to his former self."_

"He won't ever be the same. I can tell," Anakin said remorsefully. He closed his eyes as rage came rushing back. _"No. He will not. But perhaps you can make him better than he was before? You can make him stronger?"_ it was a statement, not a question.

"I'll try that," Anakin replied sarcastically, if Obi-wan could _get_ any stronger than he had been before, Anakin would dye his hair pink.

_ "I know you will, even though you were using sarcasm. I have some advice, though,"_ Anakin opened his eyes and turned to his former mentor. "About what?" He asked, wondering if perhaps Qui-gon could help him with the mission he still had to complete.

_ "Obi-wan will try to distance himself from you, Anakin,"_ evidently, this had nothing to do with the mission. "What?" Anakin cried, scandalized. "Why?" Qui-gon did not find it in his heart to answer though

_ "You must not let him, do you hear? He is totally, completely alone right now. Patience is not your strong suit, but surely you can take a crack at understanding. Bruck…."_ It could have been Anakin's imagination, but he heard a crack in Qui-gon's name as it skipped over Bruck's name.

_ "Has reshaped his thinking of who he is. You must restore it,"_ that would be hard.

_ "Don't worry; in the meanwhile, you'll learn quite a bit about yourself. This is a healing session for both of you. Remember this as well, you mean more to Obi-wan that he means to himself right now. Anything you ask, he will do,"_ ask? He expected Anakin to_ask_ anything other than to rest of Obi-wan right now? The council may have crossed the idea, but never Anakin.

Qui-gon merely smiled, indicating that he knew what was bound to happen already. Anakin had to smile back, despite the burden just placed on him. "Does that smile mean everything will be okay?" he asked. Qui-gon chuckled, and then his sight returned to Obi-wan, and he scowled.

"Not everything," he mumbled, his eyes held a far-away look. "Not everything."

* * *

Okay, I'm currently reading _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_ in comm arts, so Im trying to get this foreshadowing thing down, oh, and the weird lingo they used back then. Who thinks some Star Wars character should talk like that? Wouldn't it be sort of cool/wacky/weird/awesome?

~Queen Yoda


	65. I expect betrayal

~Obi-wan's POV~

Anakin was there when he woke up, newly snatched from the bacta tank. Obi-wan was shocked by this, he knew perfectly well Anakin was there, what had Obi-wan taught him about stealth? Zilch?

Granted, Anakin was usually right there whenever Obi-wan woke up from an injury, or freshly taken from the bacta tank like he was now, still lightly dripping with the bluish goo, but this time Obi-wan was not sure if he _wanted_ Anakin there. He was too close, so close, and at the moment Obi-wan could not stand that, not after Torah…

And yet it was interesting to see him sitting there. He was at Obi-wan's side, of course, located hunched over with his head in his hands, tiredly, in his lap. Obi-wan was sure that if a clone should walk in, Anakin would immediately sit up and banish all trace of tiredness from his face.

_How do I know that?_ He wondered, and shivered. They were too _close_. Obi-wan assumed he had been in the bacta tank for a week at most, had Anakin been there the whole time?

And, more importantly, what did he want?

Obi-wan groaned to signal his awakening and Anakin sat up. "Obi-wan," he gasped. "You're awake!" he sounded so happy about it.

Obi-wan recoiled as a faint smell hit him. He recognized it instantly. After a month, how could he not? It was the smell of Bruck. After so many days and nights anticipating that he should smell that smell and hear that voice again…

"_Have you been with Bruck?"_ Obi-wan demanded harshly through their bond. He wanted that blasted thing out of his heart. He should _never_ have gotten attached to Anakin. It would only hurt him in the end. It was one of the reasons why he was not safe.

He could not trust _anyone_.

He grabbed the rail next to his bed and wiggled away. What had Bruck told Anakin to do? Was he there to beat him? Take him back? What did he intend to do? _Anything but that,_ Obi-wan thought, panicked. _I can't go back. I can't survive another time. I can't go back there, please!_

Anakin sat up and stared at him shamefully. "Yes," Obi-wan heard him mutter. "Thanks to your old master I didn't kill him," old master? Qui-gon? Why would he kill Bruck? The man happened to be basically already dead with hate and revenge. Besides, he had helped Obi-wan realize some things.

"Why?" Anakin asked. A gloved hand grabbed Obi-wan's bare one, and he tensed. He could feel Anakin looking at him. "Did you not want me to do that?" He asked. Obi-wan shook his head feebly, breathless with fear as he kept his eyes on his hand.

Worry turned to confusion and anxiety in the force from Anakin. "How do you feel?" Anakin asked as his thumb started to slowly stroke Obi-wan's palm. His breath hitched in his throat.

Torah's face materialized in front of his sightless vision.

"_Didn't you like that, Jedi?" Torah purred in his ear as her fingers stroked his lower stomach. Obi-wan only gasped for breath._

_Sweat poured down his forehead and he watched his own blood slowly drip from his mouth. "It…Hurt," he answered between clenched teeth. Force, it _hurt _so much. All he felt was pain. _

_Furious, blistering pain and humiliation. "Oh, poor baby," the hand wandered over to his cheek and pinched with sharp nails. Another current of blood dribbled down the side of his face. _

"_Let me help," she took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles with sloppy nastiness. Obi-wan tensed and shook his head. "N-" he never finished. Torah pressed a hand to his lips. "Shhh," she muttered, squeezing his hand. "I'll make it all better. Here, how does this feel?" Under the hand, he screamed. _

"Obi-wan!" He had not realized he was gasping. His eyes were closed and his entire body was tensed for the blow he was sure Torah had coming. Anakin, though, had let go of his hand.

Obi-wan snatched it away from him with due speed and smashed himself against the opposite side of the bed. Around his forehead, wet hair plastered itself to him. His chest heaved.

"Master, what is it?" Anakin asked, but knew better than to reach for him again. "_Don't touch me,"_ Obi-wan replied hurriedly through the bond. "_Don't ever touch me." _His skin tingled with the heat of shame, and his heart skittered with the pulse of remembered terror.

"But…" Anakin started confusedly. "_Don't ever TOUCH ME!"_ that made the younger knight cringe, he could feel it.

Obi-wan was trembling. He shook his head, still rigid with terror and shame. He was so afraid, of everyone. Was that right? Had he felt this way before? Did it matter?

"_Please,"_ he said again, calmer this time. "_Don't… Just don't touch me. Anywhere. Ever. Please," _he was nearly begging, but he had begged Torah too. Slowly, he sensed Anakin shake his head. Obi-wan prepared for the worst. For the blow, for the kick or caress he knew would hurt.

And he knew that Bruck was right. He could never trust again. Why had he trusted in the first place?

"What did that Sith monster _do_ to you?" Not what he had expected, but spoken with every inch of vehemence that Bruck had used to address him, every scrap, and it made Obi-wan wonder what he had done to _Anakin_ to make him hate Obi-wan too.

"_Don't ask me that,"_ he could never answer him, not all the way. "I won't. I'm not," Anakin finally sighed, still sounding on the verge of either tears or murder.

"It's only… I would never hurt you, master. You know that, don't you?" Hurt him? Of course Anakin would. Eventually they all had too. Obi-wan quickly changed the subject.

"_You're tired. Go rest,_" he needed him to stay away, far away, forever. Obi-wan just wanted to be left _alone_. Anakin chuckled weakly. "Oh, I slept plenty while you were unconscious. Sort of, anyway. I've just been worrying about the mission," the…. The mission!

Obi-wan had not thought of that. The whole reason he had been captured in the first place. What was Anakin doing there? He should have been planning, not sitting by a doomed man's side.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he blurted in his mind. Anakin looked up, startled. "Sorry? For what?" He asked with obvious surprise.

"_For not being there to help you. For not being of any use at all. For…Blast, for _everything_, Anakin. I'm so sorry,"_ because Anakin had deserved better, not a naïve, inexperienced, insecure _boy_ for his master.

Obi-wan had not even had the presence of mind to think about how Anakin might feel, how Anakin might be faring, who Anakin truly was, what made Anakin for the entire time they had known each other. That was not right. He had always been heartless, always been emotionless.

If only Qui-gon had lived.

"You're sorry that you saved a whole planet by letting yourself be captured? You are sorry that Bruck tortured you half to death? You're sorry for everything you've ever done for me?" Anakin gasped, his voice becoming higher with each sentence.

Obi-wan nodded. "_Why_, for force sakes? It wasn't any of your fault!" Anakin went on, seemingly outraged by the very idea.

Obi-wan winced at his loud voice. "_You should not have to take care of me and finish the mission, too. You'll never get any rest. You should have just let me die, it would have been one less load off your shoulders,"_ he thought to him, worriedly biting one lip.

Anakin's heart had begun to speed up; Obi-wan could feel his shock.

"You're lecturing me even now? On…On your deathbed, of all force-forsaken places? You're worried about me. You think I would have let you _die_? That your death would alleviate some of my burden? You're insane," forgetting his promise not to touch him; Anakin pressed a hand to Obi-wan's shoulder.

"You're insane, starved, abused, lost and I'm going to kill Bruck for it. Obi-wan…You're….The most selflessly insane, most modestly abused, most noble skeleton, the most blameless best friend in the blasted universe, and I hate you for it! Can't you be selfish, insecure, cowardly, and imperfect like normal people?" Anakin demanded in a rage.

"_If you want,"_ Obi-wan replied in his mind, lamely. He would say anything if it got Anakin to stop _touching_ him. Anakin groaned.

"If I _want_? Obi-wan, I don't want…" he was interrupted by the sound of his comm. link. "What, Rex?" Anakin snapped into his device. "Sorry to interrupt you sir, but we have spotted a patrol around the base. We captured them sir, but we'll need your help extracting the data stored in their heads," Rex said.

Obi-wan exhaled. Good, now Anakin would _leave_.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Captain," though Anakin did not seem to want too. "Sure you cannot handle it on your own?" he asked. "It will take us longer, sir," something in Obi-wan's head clicked.

"_The longer you take to extract information, the enemy has longer to plan their attack," _he pointed out, through the force, timid with this new information he had recalled.

It felt…Good, to say it again, though, to feel useful again. He heard Anakin sigh. "For the _love_of… Never mind. I'm on my way, Rex," Obi-wan felt his hand shrink back from his shoulder. He shivered as a new coldness washed over him.

His body seemed to think it had somehow been safe where his mind had argued. "I'll be back in a little while, Obi-wan, okay? You get some rest," Anakin told him. Rest? As if Obi-wan had a choice in the matter, he was getting bleary-eyed already.

His body was exhausted, along with his brain. "_I will,"_ he said through the bond, instead of informing Anakin of this. Anakin hovered for a moment there, as anxious as a mother hen, before he shook his head and left without another word.

Obi-wan let out a breath of relief. He was safe again.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"_Don't… Just don't touch me. Anywhere. Ever. Please," _Anakin could _**not**_ get that out of his mind. The pleading way Obi-wan had said that, as if he was terrified of some horrible thing that was not there.

_He's afraid of me,_ he thought, almost with confusion. Why would Obi-wan be afraid of him, of all people? Anakin was the one who had saved him!

With a huff, Anakin dismissed the guards near the door of Bruck's cell. He had a few things he had to find out, if he was to help restore his former master.

First thing on the list: find out what had been done to his friend.

"Okay," he thought out-loud. "Remember what Qui-gon said, _don't_ kill him," oh, but he wanted too. He wanted to end the life of this monster there and then, rid the universe of such a parasite. He wanted revenge, and he was furious that he could not have it.

The doors slid open, and Anakin's first thought was; _that's it, I'm going kill him. _Bruck Chun, the monster that had tortured his master and nearly killed him, was sitting on a mattress Anakin was fairly sure he absolutely did _not_ deserve, and what was worse was that he was meditating despite the force-resistant shackles on his wrists and ankles, looking completely at ease with the himself and the galaxy in general.

While Obi-wan sat in a med-bay bed in agonizing pain, it wasn't fair.

"I ought to kill you where you stand, Sith maggot," he forced his voice not to tremble with hatred, though he was sure it was in his eyes. Slowly, as if coming out of a dream, Bruck's eyes flickered open to reveal pupils still glowing bright ginger.

"You won't," Bruck replied calmly. He raised his arms up, stretching. "Very nice ship you all have here. How'd you steal it?" He asked.

Anakin, who wasn't a politician type person anyway, was in no mood for his stalling games. He did not dance around the subject like Obi-wan could and many times did. Or, he used too, before Bruck.

"What did you do to Obi-wan?" he asked conversationally, searching his enemies face for any sign of emotion. Bruck gave him an expression of bland amusement, which made Anakin want to kill him all the more.

"That's a rather long list. Why?" Bruck replied, in the same tone. Anakin narrowed his eyes. _Should I tell him why?_ He wondered, thinking that this had to be against some holding the prisoner rule or something.

"He's afraid of me," he admitted, reluctant to use fear in the same sentence as Obi-wan. "And he told me…" he hesitated. "He told me not to touch him. Anywhere. Ever. And he was almost begging," 'almost' being an underestimate, by some laws of tone, Obi-wan probably would have been begging to other people.

But Anakin knew his master, and he refused to believe that Obi-wan would or had ever begged anyone for anything. Particularly not Anakin.

"Ah," Bruck leaned back, grinning. "Yes, to perfection that went, then. I expect he's waiting for you to hurt him," he said. "I could tell," Anakin responded dryly, force, he hated Sith.

"Torah made sure of that. Tell me, young Jedi, when you went through my base as I'm sure you did, had you found any machines that looked mysteriously like a box?" He asked. Anakin nodded, eyeing his enemy squarely. He crossed his arms, daring the Sith to speak erroneously.

"Well, that was an invention by an old friend of mine. She's dead now. It did something or another to the midi-chlorians in a force-sensitive's body, I forget what it is she said," He stopped, his face thoughtful.

"But it was very long and complicated. Nonetheless, we used it on Obi-wan, and it worked to perfection. He didn't seem too happy to have his force power taken away, let me tell you that, but he was…" Bruck never got to finish before he was suddenly crushed against the wall and held there steadily by Anakin's fist.

"You took away his _force power_?" Anakin yelled though clenched teeth. That was the ultimate betrayal, the ultimate violation, almost as bad as messing with someone's bond.

True, during the Clone War Anakin had been forced to wear force resistant shackles, but that had merely stopped him from touching the force, not taken it away from him, made him into a mortal, taken away the very sight and sense that made him who he kriffing was. Taking away a Jedi's force power was like tearing off his skin.

"Oh, calm down," Bruck gasped out hoarsely, rolling his eyes. Anakin wanted to reach out and tear his eyes out with his bare hands. "I gave it back, didn't I?" It was official, Anakin didn't care what Qui-gon had to say about it, he was going to kill this sorry son of a….

"And besides, Torah needed his force power taken away. She said he fought more if she didn't, and I imagine its hard to enjoy the pleasure or carnal knowledge of one's enemy if he's thrashing like a fish," Anakin stopped, he just stopped, because though he wasn't so good with words, he knew enough to realize what Bruck just said to him.

Bruck noticed and grinned. "Give the boy a prize, he knows his words!" Anakin stared at him soundlessly. He opened his mouth, remembered that his vocal cords had given out on him again, and closed it, glaring at Bruck as if he really wanted to kill him. He really did.

"You let her rape my master," it tasted like acid to say it, and especially because Anakin said it with so little emotion, as if he did not care.

_Hay, master, remember when I used to get mad at you for sounding like you don't care? I think I know how you managed that now. You were holding back your blasted rage!_

Bruck shrugged. "He killed her husband! She wanted revenge; I needed his force power taken away. It was a win/win for everyone!" He objected. Anakin tightened his grip on the Sith's neck.

"Win/win for everyone but Obi-wan! No wonder he doesn't want me to touch him, he must be _traumatized_!" Anakin gasped out. Bruck sighed exasperatedly. "Traumatized? A Jedi is trained for such things as that. I imagine he was merely disturbed," he scoffed, as if Anakin were stupid for thinking of Obi-wan as a human being instead of a Jedi.

"You're sick," Anakin said, shaking Bruck violently. "You're _sick_, and a coward; and I should kill you," Bruck cocked an eyebrow at his bluntness. "Tell me the truth. Did you touch him?" Because if he did, it was over, Anakin would not be able to fight the anger; he could barely fight it now.

His friend had been violated, abused, touched... How did you deal with that? That was his _best friend._Rage, helpless and seething crept past his closed mental shields, and knowing without a doubt what he wanted-intended to do, he pressed down on the Sith's neck.

"I'm not interested in Obi-wan for that," good. Anakin slammed Bruck back against the wall and backed away from him as disgust roiled in his gut. Bruck rubbed the back of his head as Anakin backed away, trembling. What was he going to do? What could he do, to help?

When had he become this, a helpless, useless bystander? He was useless! He could not go back, take away every stroke, every _vile_ blasted violation, he could only sit there and know it happened.

And he, the Chosen One of ancient Jedi prophecy, had let it happen. He hadn't stopped it. He had let Obi-wan….No, no, _no._

_Why did you take him? _He demanded of the force, which was supposed to have conceived him. _Why did you hurt him? He's never done anything wrong, not like I have. I would have taken it. I would have traded myself for him that way too. What did you _want _from him? _

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, grabbing at the small stubbles at the nape of his neck. What was he going to do? What could he do? _Force, Obi-wan, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry…_

Anakin found himself glaring at Bruck, envisioning wrapping his hands around that scrawny neck and squeezing, squeezing until his face went purple and Anakin felt the bones in his neck pop.

"Death thoughts are not the Jedi Way," Bruck interrupted his unseemly dreams. "I'm no ordinary Jedi," he knew he wasn't and Bruck had a right to know as well, because Anakin was two seconds away from ending his life once and for all. He wanted too; he wanted to kill this thrice accursed Sith barve.

Everyone knew it, even Mace Windu had told him as much, he would never be just another Jedi.; he would be the Jedi, the Chosen, a stranger, forever.

Maybe that was why Qui-gon had said he was the only one who could save Obi-wan.

Suddenly, a memory flashed in front of his eyes, as vivid as if he were standing in front of the event again.

"_I'm not sure if you know what time it exactly is, Anakin, but I can assure you it's very late," the nine-year-old stopped and twirled around, realizing that he had been caught dead in his tracks. Hutt slime, who was this person? Not even Watto had been smart enough to catch him when he snuck out. _

_Not even the slave-catchers who patrolled the slave quarters at night had been able to see him in the dark. So how did this Jedi, who had not even known him for more than two weeks, been able to do the impossible? _

_Anakin had taken all the precautions. He gasped as the lights flicked on and the door behind him closed before he could rush out. He gulped and looked up into the very displeased face of his new master. _

_Though the young male had only been knighted a few days before, after Qui-gon's funeral, he looked very young. Older than Anakin and older after Qui-gon's death, but still young. That did nothing to help his glare, it was deadly, Anakin knew it was. _

_He dropped his bag and hung his head, waiting for the slap. "Where were you?" Why didn't he just do it? He had not hit Anakin yet, but Anakin knew it had to be coming. _

_The young knight already did not like him, not like Qui-gon had. Qui-gon had believed in him and liked him, but Obi-wan didn't, no matter what Anakin did. So now he was merely waiting for the beating. _

"_The junk-yard," Anakin mumbled. "The junk-yard? Force, you've not been here more than a few weeks and you've already discovered the most barbaric place Courascant has to offer?" well, Anakin would not call it barbaric, whatever that was. _

_The junk-yard here was nicer than it had been on Tatooine. There was actually __pits_ _of garbage here, instead of it just being scattered all over the place. Even places where it did not belong. _

"_Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been hurt or _worse_, Anakin. And while we're at it, you skipped all of your classes today too," Anakin felt a tear dribble down his cheek as he tensed. "Don't you want to be a Jedi?" Obi-wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There were dark circles under his eyes, as if he had not slept in a long time. _

"_You skip class, go out to junk-yards at night and get into fights in the cafeteria. One would think you're suicidal," he groaned. Anakin opened his mouth to object. _

_He hadn't gotten into a fight, he had only punched the other boy, and only because he had called Anakin a bitch's dog spawn. And on Tatooine, how did you handle insults? You proved them wrong with a good knock on the head. _

"_Tomorrow, you will go to class, understood?" Anakin nodded again and his chin trembled. "Look at me, Anakin," here it came; he knew it. He looked up and the buzzing irritation in his master's eyes was enough to prove it. Watto would have whipped him by now, why was Obi-wan waiting?_

"_Why do you keep disobeying what you're told?" He demanded. Anakin sniffled again and wiped at his eyes. He would be brave, Jedi did not cry, and Qui-gon had promised him he would be a Jedi. _

"_I don't mean too! But I heard one of the other boys who was nice to me talking before I punched that sleemo kid. He had a droid and he didn't know how to fix it," he was babbling now, speaking faster and faster._

"_I wanted to help him, so I told him I'd find a junk-yard and get him some parts and we could work on it together. Then that other kid told me that getting things out of the garbage was uncivilized and I could not do that anymore. I told him to mind his business and he called me a bitch's dog spawn so I hit him. I did not even hit him hard, master. He still told on me because he is full of Hutt boshooda. I tried to explain it to the teacher but she wouldn't listen so I," _

_He wiped away more tears and sniffled as Obi-wan listened. "Didn't go to class. I didn't wanna make you mad, I just could not go back into class with that boy again cause I was mad and I knew I'd hit him again if I saw him. I just wanted to help, you can't hit me for that, can you?" he finished and realized that he was crying anyway. _

Great, now I'll get beaten more cause I'm crying, _he thought resentfully as he struggled to control his emotions. He jumped when suddenly a large and heavy hand rested on his shoulder. _

"_Anakin," Master's voice was softer that time, and when Anakin looked up, the sparkle of irritation was gone, replaced by shock and guilt. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? You could have come here and told me what happened. I'm on your side, padawan," he was? But he didn't like Anakin. _

"_I didn't want you to be mad and," he hiccupped. "Beat me too hard. So I thought I'd give you some time before I told you," he explained. Obi-wan sighed and dropped to one knee. Anakin stared at him, wondering what this new man was doing _now_, why was he doing this?_

_Obi-wan rested both hands on Anakin's shoulders. Anakin looked up and saw, for the first time, not the irritated, sad eyes of some mysterious new man who _

_was supposed to replace Qui-gon, but another little boy who had just discovered that he had made a mistake and hurt his friend when he hadn't meant too. _

"_Listen to me, Anakin. I know I'm not Qui-gon, and I know I haven't been very nice to you lately. I'm sorry for that. I…" he sighed and Anakin could tell that he was very tired._

"_I just have a lot of people I have to take care of right now, and I don't know how to take care of any of them, including you," Anakin smiled feebly and nodded. _

_Obi-wan did not seem like he knew that much about taking care of people like his mom had. "But I'm trying, okay? I'm just not very good at this yet, but I'll figure it out. In the meantime, I don't want you to ever think I'll hit you," Anakin blinked, bamboozled. _

"_But… You won't hit me?" he gasped, the very idea was inconceivable. All slavers beat their slaves! All of them! He was not sure if Qui-gon would have, he doubted it, but many other people did. _

"_No," Obi-wan said firmly. "I most certainly won't. I'd beat myself silly before I ever laid a hand on you, Anakin. You have been abused enough these past nine years," his eyes softened, and suddenly Anakin was staring into Qui-gon's compassionate eyes. _

"_The life of a Jedi is a dangerous one, Anakin, you will have many different people who will want to hurt you, who will try to hurt you, but I promise you, I will _never _be one of those people, understand?" Anakin nodded and smiled, sniffling. _

That was one of his favorite memories; the night that he had really begun to _trust_ Obi-wan. The moment when affection had grown in his chest for his new teacher.

Most people would never be able to understand what it had been like for a nine-year-old, used to cruelty, abuse and greed, to come- _finally_- across one person who owned none of those things.

Bruck could not understand, Windu, Yoda, Padme, not even Obi-wan would ever understand what that had done to Anakin, it had not only embedded a deep sense of trust in him for Obi-wan, but it had given him a reason to trust other things as well.

Obi-wan, and only Obi-wan, had been the person to teach him that there was some good in the universe, that greed and hate did not exist everywhere you went. Of all people, the suspicious, cranky Jedi had taught him how to trust. Anakin blinked a few times, thinking. _Now I'm going to teach you, master._


	66. The escapee

~Rex's POV~

_Skywalker is going to kill me,_ was one of the many thoughts soaring through Rex's mind as he ran down the southeast corridor towards the landing platform. He flinched as he turned a corner sharply, nearly tripping on the newly waxed floor.

_Skywalker is so going to kill me! _Stumbling, Rex pushed himself up and continued running as the alarms sounded louder every second. He glanced up in irritation, yes, they were all perfectly aware of the alarms, the blasted things!

"Rex!" Speaking of Skywalker…

"What's going on? The admiral tells me something is wrong with the prisoner? Which one?" Why Anakin sounded so breathless was beyond Rex, after all he wasn't running after a Sith.

No, he was safely on the ground of the planet leading troops and coming up with battle plans while Rex did all the dirty work.

Then again, if this were Bruck, they'd have a much larger problem on their hands. "It's Starkiller, Sir," Rex gasped through the comm. link on his helmet as he rounded another corner.

"He's being a very uncooperative prisoner," this was why Rex hated Sith so much, they could not just wait in their cells like good prisoners, no, they had to go and escape like the selfish creatures that they tended to be.

Rex really had better things that he could be doing at present, but what was he doing instead? Chasing a Sith, of course.

"What do you mean?" what else would he mean? "He escaped, Skywalker. And he's heading towards the hangar bay! We've got a whole team waiting for him, but I doubt it will do much," Rex swerved down a short-cut, running at top speed.

"Hold on, I'm on my way, captain," he had better be.

Rex burst into the hangar bay and found, as expected, all pandemonium. His brothers had surrounded the Sith and were shooting from a distance. The Sith, also as expected, was blocking their blaster shots quite impressively. Rex sighed.

Force, he was so tired of war. When was Anakin coming?

Not soon enough, Rex knew that. He could see the Sith steadily creeping towards one of the smaller ships. He would escape, and no amount of blaster fire was going to change that. Rex pushed the small button at the side of his helmet. "Hay, general? Might as well stay down there. He's gone," he reported.

"But-" just as Anakin started to object; Starkiller jumped into the ship and the ramp slid up. The doors closed with a final thud of decision. Treacherous thing.

Rex watched as his brother's dove to the ground to escape the explosive engine fire and then the ship was rising.

Rex glared at the escaped prisoner as the ship quickly advanced into the open ceiling and took off. "Yep, he's gone," Rex reported boredily, the blasted monster had been taking up good food anyway. "Yah," Anakin agreed, emphatically as tiredly. "I saw him, stupid Sith."

* * *

That's the last you will see of Starkiller for awhile yet. Don't worry though, he'll be back, and once again astound us all.


	67. Eternal loyalty

~Obi-wan's POV~

There is much- _so much-_ he regretted doing. Or rather, so much he regretted having not known. He regretted having not known that Qui-gon would not have been able to handle Darth Maul alone.

He regretted, especially, that he had not been experienced enough to raise a child correctly. He regretted that he had not seen Darth Sidious for what he was earlier.

He regretted that he had not been fast enough to save Siri. Experienced enough to save Tahl. Good enough to save Cerasi and Wren. He regretted that he had been too selfish to save the corps children.

Most of all, though, he regretted that he was so adored and complimented and such a legend when he had made so many _mistakes_. After all, he came from a legendary line.

First Yoda, then Dooku, Qui-gon, him, Anakin, Ahsoka, all of them had been legendary, popular Jedi. Dooku had shocked the universe with his treason. Qui-gon had made thousands of homes gasp at word of his death.

People had cheered when they heard about Ahsoka, the newest in the line, and Anakin was positively loved, despite the flaws the Jedi found about him.

But who would know about his faults?

In truth, it was entirely unfair that no one would know about what he had done or who had died on his account. Maybe they would not blame him for those mistakes, but he could not find anyone else to blame.

How were they so different, he and Dooku? Obi-wan had never been quite comfortable with the fact that he and the count were so alike. In every way, they were alike.

Two politicians with a gift for manipulation, control, calmness, schemes. They were determined, hated to lose or be bested, charismatic, controlling, scheming, aristocratic, scholarly, cold and remote. That had always scared Obi-wan so much, because for force sakes if anyone was supposed to be like Dooku, it could not be him.

Qui-gon had been trained by the very traitor, and he had come out so well, so why not implicate Obi-wan for his own mistakes? For his treason. He had gone to the dark side; he vaguely remembered it, actually.

He remembered killing Torah out of hatred and revenge, and it horrified him. The way she had jerked and wriggled at first, struggling for life, but then just giving up, going limp while he continued to pull the chain. The way drool had dribbled down her chin and gurgled in her mouth, mixed with blood, oh, the blood….

Obi-wan covered his face and groaned. He could not face that. He couldn't. Oh, force, that memory was worse than the torture Bruck had put him through. _Please,_ he begged the force. _Please, please, don't let me…_

However, the screams continued and the jerking went on and then there was Bruck in his mind, laughing as he saw the dead body, and it wasn't his fault, force, he hadn't known what he was _doing_.

_Please don't do this, I can't handle this now, and blast, she screamed so loud, how did she scream so loud? Why did she look at me? Oh, force, her eyes bulged out and stop, please, don't think of it…._

"Hay, Obi-wan?" Obi-wan's eyes snapped open with a barely audible shutter. Anakin was there again, in the doorway, probably watching him worriedly. Obi-wan whipped his head back and forth, looking for the familiar chill of his cell. This warmness was foreign to him; it frightened him.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Oh, yes, his voice had not come back yet. He did not know why. He just knew no sound came out_. "Anakin?"_ why was he here?

"Having a nightmare?" Was it a nightmare? "_I guess so. What is it?"_ Then he sensed it again. Bruck, his very stench was on Anakin. "_You spoke to him again!"_ He accused, his heart galloped in his chest.

"Yes, I'm sorry, master, but I didn't know what else to do," Anakin apologized quickly. Obi-wan wanted to back away, but his entire body was trembling with weakness. He was too weak, blast it, just like he had been when Torah... Force, no.

"Bruck told me what Torah did to you. How she took your force power and…. And hurt you that way," that was all? Not how she had died? Suddenly, humiliation and shame rushed through him.

How was he supposed to tell Anakin that he had let a woman touch him that way? While he did nothing? A measly woman had held down a _Jedi master_? It was a joke.

Even though she had not held him down but had weakened him. He had been starved, beaten, exhausted, chained and force-less. Once again, though, who was to blame for that? For letting them _do_ that?

"I'm sorry, master," now that was unexpected. What was he sorry for? It had been Obi-wan's mistake alone.

"If I had gotten there faster, if only I'd looked _harder_, I could have saved you from that," Anakin's guilt was a bright beacon of concern in the force.

"_Don't blame yourself,"_ it was an instinctual response, yet Obi-wan meant it wholeheartedly.

Anakin should not blame himself for this, something he had had no control over. It would eat at him. "How can you _not_ blame me for this?" Anakin cried, sounding anguished.

"_Because…"_ Obi-wan stopped as his feverish head gave a pang of protest that he should be focusing this much.

"_Because I thought of you, when she…"_ He trailed off, unable to think it without the memories of it. Anakin nodded and walked over. Carefully, he sat on the edge of Obi-wan's bed and gave his foot a supportive squeeze.

To Obi-wan's surprise, his body did not give a start, no panic sprouted in his chest, and his heart stayed at normal level.

This touch did not hurt. It was gentle, reassuring, warm, and caring, so unlike the touches and kisses of Torah, and Obi-wan found himself yearning for the touch again. It actually tickled.

"_When she did that to me. At first, it hurt. I think I fainted from pain. But when I thought of other things," _he did not continue, did not allow himself to continue. He suddenly felt very shy.

He did not want to talk about this. He did not want to talk about this just as much as he did not want Anakin to talk to Bruck. Just as much as he wanted this man to stay away from him. He Could not allow him any closer, close enough to hurt him.

"What does that have to do with blaming me?" It had a lot to do with it. Obi-wan just had not thought enough about it to understand what. He tried not to think about those things.

"_You stopped the pain,"_ at least, his memory had, but Obi-wan wasn't exactly sure what was sitting at the edge of his bed wasn't a memory altogether either.

"I could have saved you from it," Anakin replied bitterly. Obi-wan only shrugged. "You aren't angry at her?" Anakin suddenly inquired. Angry? At Torah? Well, he had been, once. He had been infuriated that she could do such a thing, but he also understood why she had done it.

"_I killed her husband. She wanted revenge,"_ he explained weakly. His head was killing him. "You what? Wait, do you mean that bounty hunter you had to kill because he was working undercover in the black market?" Anakin demanded, aghast.

Obi-wan wanted to sigh. How was he supposed to remember? He was half-crazed with head pain. "_Yes,"_ maybe. He could not remember. Was that bad? He could not remember much before Bruck.

"Master, you had to kill him! You had no choice! It wasn't your fault!" Anakin protested. Obi-wan shrugged.

He was positive that the man who had killed Siri had felt he had not had a choice either. Obi-wan still had wanted to kill him, had wanted revenge. He merely had been strong enough not to. Torah had not been strong enough. He actually felt rather sorry for her.

"She was still wrong," Anakin continued, and Obi-wan realized that he knew what Obi-wan had been thinking. Force, did he know Obi-wan that well? When and how had he managed?

Obi-wan had always prided himself on guarding his heart. "_I started it,"_ Obi-wan pointed out, tired of this conversation. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to crawl out of his skin and run, run anywhere, nowhere, to oblivion. He just wanted the pain to _end_.

He wanted to return to the cell, where things made more sense. Hatred made more sense than love. Hatred was for a reason. Love was just there, for no reason at all besides to drive people mad.

"You didn't deserve it," Anakin replied. Obi-wan blinked, stumped. Never in his very long and complicated life had someone told him that. That was the very inverse of Jedi thinking.

He didn't deserve it, what a ludicrous notion. Every experience in the universe was the will of the force, meant to teach a lesson. That was what the temple teachers had taught them from infancy. He _believed_ that.

So obviously, he had needed -deserved- that lesson. And the only way he could deserve it is so he could realize that he had been wrong to kill that person, bounty hunter or not.

"But if you hadn't killed him, blast master, he would have kept on killing innocent people," had Anakin read his mind? He must have, though Obi-wan was sure his shields were tightly packed.

"_I could have found another alternative,"_ Obi-wan pointed out, tightly. "Like what? He had a blaster aimed at your face!" Not the point. "Yes, it is the point! There was nothing else you could have done," Anakin argued in his most stubborn voice.

Obi-wan decided he was not going to give up on his justification so easily. By no means did he intend to let Anakin get away with shaking his beliefs so easily.

"_Anakin, you don't know what it's like to lose someone that way. I do. Torah…She just wasn't strong enough to escape revenge,"_ he said firmly. There was a moment of silence. "You're making excuses for her," Anakin said, so quietly that Obi-wan had to strain to hear it.

"_I am not…" _He began exasperatedly. Why didn't Anakin just leave? he didn't have to do this. He did not have to stay and talk to Obi-wan here like he was. No one was making him, so why was he still there?

Why was he forcing Obi-wan to go through these things now, while his head was literally having a riot against his skull? "You're making excuses for her because you know she doesn't know any better," Anakin interrupted, speaking with such authority and confidence that he halted Obi-wan'stongue.

"You don't respect her, you don't know her, so you try to cover up her evil with something else because you still care about her. When I slaughtered the sand-people, you didn't let me use the excuse that they killed my mother. You didn't care. That's because you knew I was better than that. You know she's no better, you _know_ it. You pity her, don't you?"

Yes, well, maybe. How did Anakin know any of this, anyway? Had he _thought _about it? Just sat down one day and made a mental list of bothersome activities Obi-wan pursued and pondered about them until he came to an acceptable answer as to why Obi-wan did them? About why Obi-wan did the things he did? Why should he spend his time doing that?

Because Anakin cared, he did. And he cared so much that it hurt Obi-wan to think about how beautiful that care-that love- was. How utterly, completely, altogether wonderful and incredible that was.

Love was beautiful. But it was deadly, and it hurt. He just could not let it hurt.

"_No one deserves this pain,"_ he answered, merely, solemnly. "I deserved the pain of losing my mother less. You didn't let me have excuses," now this was just becoming vexing. He hated that Anakin knew all this.

"_You're telling me to hate her,"_ He guessed.

Anakin shook his head. "Never. I'm only telling you to believe that you shouldn't hate yourself because she wasn't strong enough. If anything, she should have stopped her husband from doing those things. Then he could have lived. So, it was her fault from the start," Obi-wan sighed, suddenly very, very tired.

"_I don't want to talk about this," _he answered. "No," Anakin corrected knowingly. "You don't want to face this. You don't want to change a system that has kept you from revenge for years because you're afraid that if you do, then you'll hurt someone. You don't trust yourself, master, and that's not right because everyone else in the galaxy does," trust, it all goes back to that for him, doesn't it?

"_Not everyone," _he pointed out. "Everyone," Anakin argued. "_Anakin…"_ His violated speaking rights were established when Anakin reached forward and gripped his leg gently.

"This is what kept the Jedi from adapting, master. From evolving. We stuck to a certain way that got us destroyed in the long run. We didn't trust ourselves not to become something dangerous," he determined. Obi-wan wanted to laugh at the thought. If he could.

"_Or maybe we were humble enough to know how easily we can become that," _Anakin chuckled sadly. "Or maybe you're afraid of the power you already have. Believe me; I understand that. You're a good man, Obi-wan. The Jedi are good people," hadn't he noticed yet?

"I never truly realized how much," apparently not.

"You know something? Mace and I are friends now. No, not even friends, we're _family_," Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, he had never expected to hear Anakin say such a thing about the other Jedi, Mace Windu especially.

"The other council members? They listen to me when I suggest something. I expected a lecture when I admitted that I was afraid, instead, he actually _understood_. They understand. That takes emotion to understand me. I did not think anyone could. The Jedi are great, they're powerful, but they're good," he squeezed Obi-wan's leg.

"Just like you," he finished.

Good? No, he was not good. He was not like Anakin thought he was. He was not evil, but force, he wasn't as amazing as some other people. As Anakin was. He was too much like Dooku.

He would not believe he could just stay light without sacrifices. If he had to give the undeserving people excuses then that was what he would do, so that he could remain in the light. He had already killed too many people.

He would _not_ believe it.

"I trust you master. I trust you with my life. With my families lives. With everything. You can trust me, you know," no, he couldn't, he wouldn't."I won't hurt you," _I won't believe it._ "I won't let anyone hurt you," he would. He wouldn't be able to help it. He could. He _would_.

"Obi-wan," having finally just lost patience, as Anakin was the farthest thing from patient, the knight finally just grabbed him by the shoulders and steered Obi-wan's face up to meet Anakin's.

"You're a Jedi. _We're_ Jedi. When I was nine, you told me that I would have hundreds of people who would want to hurt me, to kill me, but you would never be one of them, do you remember that?" Right now? He could not remember much before Bruck….

But he did remember.

And it did not hurt to remember.

"_I remember," _Anakin nodded. "Good, that's when I suspect I first started trusting you. Now, I promise you this: I will _never_ hurt you, and by the blasted force, I will die before I will ever _let_ anyone hurt you, understood?"

_I won't believe it. I won't believe it, I won't let him…._

"Trust me?" He did. He blasted did. Blast him. Blast the force blasted man with his blasted words and blasted promise, and blasted cunning because it aggravated the kriffing blast out of Obi-wan that he believed his blasted promise with all of his force betraying blasted heart.

"_I do,"_ force, he wanted too. He did so badly, because Anakin knew him, and he knew Anakin. He cared about Anakin_. "I do trust you,"_ he always had, even in the worst of times, and even though it was not the Jedi way to trust anyone as much as he trusted Anakin and his word.

Even in war and torture, he would remember and believe what Anakin told him because he could, and he wanted to, and because Anakin had never let him down, not ever.

Obi-wan was well aware that he would always trust Anakin now, for the pure reason that he could and that he wanted too and because Anakin had not let him down yet.

He would trust this man because he was Obi-wan's only son, brother and best friend, and that was good enough to guarantee eternal loyalty.


	68. Out of Order

_**Three weeks later:**_

~Mace's POV~

Mace had to admit, the meeting seemed empty of its usual spunk. During the Clone Wars, even, they had possessed more energy than this. Now they were just sitting in chairs trying to hold a meaningful conversation when all of them knew that their minds were elsewhere.

They had had meetings without Obi-wan before, of course, but this was preposterous. All of the council members were together in one room, in person, for one of the first times since the beginning of the Clone Wars. And yet Mace felt as if he were speaking to holo-grams.

He glanced at his former master for advice, but Yoda looked just as despondent as the rest of them. He sighed and looked around at the circle of council members.

He would have to speak with Anakin over Obi-wan's condition. This was killing them. There was no one in that empty chair, no characteristic accent or calculating, kind azure eyes focusing on their every word. It felt so dull, so empty and bare.

They should not even have brought the chair, but somehow it seemed to give a tiny impression that Obi-wan was still there; a tiny impression, but an impression at least, to dull the despondency of the moment.

What did they have to hope for in this war? Obi-wan always found the positive.

What had they done wrong to lead them to this? He could tell them.

What was the Rebel Council planning? He would have already established that with his contacts. It seemed Obi-wan could and always had fixed _everything_.

Mace just hoped he could fix himself now. Because they needed him.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"He's….Better, I think," Anakin said, his voice betraying more than a hint of his unsuccessfully hidden dubiousness. "You _think_?" Mace Windu demanded, cocking a heavy eyebrow.

His arms were crossed as he glared dangerously down at Anakin with narrowed eyes, as if Anakin himself had done something with Obi-wan and wasn't confessing to his crimes.

"He's not as afraid, at least not so far as I can tell. And he has started to eat again, if you count that as progress," Anakin replied slowly. "I do count that as progress," Mace agreed lightly, not changing his expression.

"But what I mean is when will he be on his _feet_ again?" Of course, because that was all that mattered to the Jedi council, when they would get their _Negotiator _back into the cruel game of war the Jedi played.

"I don't know," Anakin said, honestly. Mace sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That isn't helpful, Anakin," he stated tiredly. "Why do you want Obi-wan back so much anyway?" Anakin asked; the stiffness in his tone caught Mace's eye.

The Jedi master stared at him blankly. "Do you know what the Jedi council does, Anakin?" he asked. Anakin opened his mouth, then closed it. "I have a fairly good guess," he said slowly, somehow having a feeling that whatever he had been about to say would have been terribly incorrect.

"Everything," Mace answered frankly. "Every battle plan, every mission, spy patrol, base protection, rebel council meeting, troop movement, and resource high-jack, we plan and create. We do just about everything for this rebellion," Anakin whistled low.

"Then what does the rebel council do?" he demanded. "Not much but talk, but more than the Republic senate ever did," The Jedi master chuckled darkly.

"All the same, we do not complain nor begrudge them the work. It is what we have decided to do, and if it saves lives, then who are we to complain? But in truth, young Skywalker, Obi-wan does a good majority of that work," he rubbed the back of his head in the most sheepish gesture Anakin had ever seen from him.

"We…Know it isn't right, but he actually comes up with most of our ideas. Arranges most of our meetings, creates battle plans. And just generally keeps everything together. He holds the very foundation of the Jedi Order in his hands, and without him, I find that we are suddenly at a loss," he admitted.

Anakin, whose temper hadn't been the best in the first place, scowled angrily. "He does most of the work? He's the youngest among you!" He pointed out hotly. "I never said it was _right,_ or that we did it purposefully," Mace told him defensively.

"Its only… Well, you know your old master. He usually takes control anyway, and he does a good job," he was almost mumbling. Anakin had never seen him so sheepish.

He did have a good point, though, Obi-wan, among many things, was very controlling. What was worse was that he was an excellent leader, thus it was so easy just to relinquish control to him like a good minion.

Anakin had done it often.

He sighed, suddenly wishing he could go back to being angry and ignorant. It was harder to be angry when you understood someone's reasoning. "So you're saying you can't get any work done without him?" He asked. "I am not saying any such thing," Master Windu replied indignantly.

"I'm merely saying its… Depressing, I suppose, to do anything without him there. We've become quite fond of Obi-wan, you see," he explained. Anakin had to smile. "He does grow on you. Sort of like a fungus," he compared. The Jedi master grinned feebly. "Like Qui-gon," he corrected. Anakin chuckled softly.

Then he frowned. "Master," he said slowly, not sure how Mace would take to this idea. "If you and the other masters would allow me, could I be of some help?" he asked. Mace's eyebrows went up, but his expression did not seem particularly surprised.

"You want to take your masters work," he guessed. Anakin nodded. "If it would alleviate some of _your_ work," he offered. He had long ago learned that this was the best way to make and keep a friend. And in truth, he did like having Mace as a friend.

The general rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Anakin wondered if that was who Obi-wan had learned the technique from. "Are you sure you could handle it?" That was almost an insult. Anakin shrugged. "I could be of some help, maybe," he said, merely.

Suddenly, Mace's holo-gram flickered and shook. The Jedi master stumbled and looked around. He sighed as Anakin heard the far-away sounds of sirens and shouting clones.

"Under attack again?" Anakin wondered, with a sympathetic grin. "They can't get enough of me," Mace joked, with the same knowing smile. Anakin crossed his arms; this conversation would have to wait.

"I'll let you get to that, then. It isn't courteous to leave great masters of the Sith waiting," he said. Mace nodded grimly. "May the force be with you," Anakin bowed in response as the image fizzled out.

Anakin turned around and looked over his camp. The fog of early morning obstructed his view of anything besides moving objects. He sucked in a cold breath and shivered.

Maybe he should be visiting Obi-wan, instead of sitting here. Just as he was about to call Rex over, though, the force rang in his ears with a warning.

He looked up and felt his eyes grow wide when he noticed the small objects sailing through the air towards the base. "Take _cover_!" He bellowed, just as the bombs dropped.

The Sith had used the cover of the fog to ambush them again! He heard rather than saw the bomb land behind him. Vaguely, the sound of his own scream echoed in his ears as he blasted forward, thrown by the impact.

He landed on the ground and used the force to absorb the blow. "We have nothing to fear but fear itself, huh?" he muttered, looking up. A great crater lurked in front of him like a grave.

If he had just been a few feet over… _No time for thoughts like that_.

He stood as clones ran about around him, calling out orders and rushing to their tanks. His own voice, seconds old, rang in his head as his ears drowned out the sounds of war_. "Under attack again?"_ Of course he was.

With easy elegance, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and turned, preparing for battle.


	69. Oh, the life of a Jedi's wife

~Padme's POV~

"Motha?" Padme looked up from her data-pad to see Luke Skywalker in her doorway, his small pajamas still in place while he rubbed his left eye sleepily. "Yes, baby?" She asked, worriedly, usually when she put her children to sleep, they s_tayed_ asleep.

Luke waddled in, still blearily rubbing his eyes and stood by her bed, holding out his arms. Padme reached over the empty edge and pulled him up. "Gotta wait for Leia," Luke interjected when she opened her mouth.

It was late at night, the house was quiet and the rebel volunteers had gone back to the base, so what had woken him? A nightmare?

A second later, Leia walked in after her brother, her short braided hair swishing lightly back and forth as she also raised her arms. Padme pulled her up and plopped her next to her brother before her. "What is it now?" She asked gently.

Anakin had told her that about this time they would start getting premonitions, and become frightened by them.

Luke and Leia exchanged glances, a whole conversation that Padme could never understand. "Motha, where's fatha?" Luke asked suddenly; his blue eyes curious and wide with innocence. Padme's stomach sank. So it was _this _talk, huh?

"And Obi, Nava, Lux-Lux, trepid, and Soka'?" Leia added. "Why do they go different places and don' come back for a long time sometimes?" Luke agreed, still staring at her with soul-reading eyes. Padme sighed.

How did you explain a war to your children? How did you explain the Jedi? The Republic? Dooku? Sidious? How did you explain _life_?

"Well, babies," she began slowly. "The others are on separate missions," she said slowly. "What's a mission?" Leia asked, crinkling her nose at the name, as if it reeked of something vile.

"Its…" Padme rubbed the back of her neck. "A special task that the council sends them on so that they can help people," she said. "The council," Luke repeated curiously.

Padme nodded. "Do you know that fatha and the others are Jedi?" She asked. They nodded. "And some day," she gulped. "You'll be Jedi too?" Another nod.

"Well, the Jedi are led by a Jedi council. They're a group of this many," she flashed her fingers, allowing them to count each one quickly. "Twelve," Luke said first. Leia nodded a second later to confirm it.

"Wise people. You have to go through a lot of tests and be very brave and nice to a be a council member. Obi is one," she told them. "He is?" Leia's eyes grew wide with delight. "Is fatha?" Luke demanded. Padme ignored that question.

"Planets call the Jedi council when they're in trouble or they need our help, and the Jedi council picks Jedi to go help them and defeat the bad people," Padme explained. Luke nodded slowly.

"Why does Lux-Lux go then? He doesn't have this," Leia raised her hand, trying to display what Padme guessed was the force. "No, he doesn't," she agreed. "But he's a good fighter, and the Jedi trust him, so he goes along with Soka and trepid to help keep them safe," she said.

The twins stayed in a thoughtful silence for a moment before speaking. "So why does it take a long time sometimes?" Luke finally asked.

Padme gulped again, sweat starting to form under her arms. She knew that eventually the question she was dreading would come up.

"Things happen, Luke," answered Padme. "The bad people mess up their ship or because the Jedi don't like to hurt people, they have to _talk_ to them, and the bad people don't usually like to listen," she smiled, wryly acknowledging what a atrocious understatement she had just made. Another silence.

"The bad people," Leia said at last, slowly. "Will they hurt fatha?" She asked. Padme didn't blink. She had expected this; yet there was no way to prepare for it, though she had tried.

"That's why you're awake? You're scared for your father?" She asked softly, with a pang of guilt. They nodded and Luke shivered. "Obi died, and it hurt when he died. We don't want fatha to die like Obi did," he said softly.

"I didn't know Jedi could die. Motha, can fatha die?" Leia added. Padme gulped and sucked in a deep breath. Here it came. "There are bad people that would want to hurt your father," she said at last, the words sticking to her throat.

"And they would, and can. There are bad people that want to hurt you and me and destroy our home, because fatha loves us and this place," she needed to tell them the final, absolute truth. "Bad people probably killed Obi, but he came back, huh?" they nodded, both biting their bottom lips.

"And Obi and the others are good Jedi, huh?" This time the nods were hesitant. "Obi was trained by a really good Jedi named Qui-gon Jinn, and he taught Anakin everything Qui-gon taught him, and he taught Soka, so they're all very good at what they do," she assured them.

"But they can still die," Leia finished factually. Padme nodded. "Everyone can die, Leia, its just," she shrugged sadly. "How things are, but fatha has gone on lots of dangerous missions and lots of evil places, and he still comes home, doesn't he?" They nodded.

"So," Padme finished cheerfully. "He'll keep coming back. Besides," she leaned down, lowering her voice. "He promised me, a long time ago, that he would always come back, no matter what, so if he breaks his word, that makes him a meany-face, doesn't it?" This time, both sets of eyes grew wide and they nodded emphatically.

"And is fatha a meany-face?" She continued. "NO!" Luke and Leia cried in unison, loyally. Padme smiled. "Exactly. So he will always come back to us, alright?" She asked.

This time, smiles appeared on both faces. Padme grinned back, her own mission complete. "He has too, or else he's a meany-face," Leia agreed cheerily. Luke clapped his hands over his mouth and giggled.

Padme couldn't help but smile, though half of what she had said was a lie. One day, they could find that Anakin didn't come home after all.

It was always a threat. Always a possibility, an all-too-real one that Padme hated having to live with, but she did because she loved Anakin, and he loved being a Jedi. They needed him.

"Good, now, get on back to bed now," she kissed both foreheads. "Goodnight, my pilot and politician," she teased. "You're the politician!" Leia giggled, shoving Luke playfully. "No way! I'm the pilot, right motha?" Luke inquired, also giggling.

Padme giggled herself. Oh, how she loved these children.

"Whoever gets to bed last is the politician, now go!" She shooed. In a flash, both faces disappeared over the edge, racing to the bedroom, laughing and squealing with playfulness. Padme shook her head and leaned back on the pillows.

_What will I tell them if one day he doesn't come back?_ She closed her eyes, feeling hot tears behind them. _How will __**I**__ go on?_ She probably couldn't, she could not take the pain of losing him.

She turned her face to the vacant spot next to her. It had been vacant so many times, and she had feared losing him so many times a night.

_Oh, the life of a Jedi's wife, _she thought.


	70. Fever

~Obi-wan's POV~

_"You will have to accept it someday, Obi-wan,"_ Obi-wan did not acknowledge the specter's presence. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the wall, worrying.

He could almost hear the crunch of split bone and the barrage of spilt blood on the ground below. He could nearly see the deadened eyes and horrified faces, mangled with bombs and blasters.

It was a bloody battle, he could sense it, and Qui-gon wanted to talk about _this_?

_"You may be a grown man now Obi-wan, but you have much to learn about fear and guilt. Stop trying to be strong,"_ he said.

Obi-wan did not answer. _"This pain will kill you, these secrets will destroy you,"_ Qui-gon continued, unaware that he was responsible for a good amount of Obi-wan's pain.

Sweat ran down his forehead in droplets. He had a high fever again, so high his body felt like it was stiff with ice and his head throbbed with a headache. Yet he still heard the swing of a lightsaber and the cries of deranged Sith. Why did war have to exist?

_Its my fault,_ he thought. _I should have stopped this at Geonosis. I should have seen the clues, and stopped the Clone War before it began. All of the lives lost rest on my head. _A tear was added to his sweat.

_Oh, how I wish I could stand and fight with you, my friend, instead of sitting here rotting with death!_ His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Anakin out there, in the morning fog, alone, with his lifeless troops, surrounded by Sith…

"_You must rest, Obi-wan!" _Qui-gon cried, horrified, when he tried to raise a hand. "_Do you think you could be of any help now all the same?" _No, Qui-gon was right. He was useless. Always had been.

"_Oh, force, not in that way!" _The specter threw up his hands. _"Obi-wan,"_ Qui-gon began again, his voice pleading behind Obi-wan now.

_ "I implore you, as your friend and mentor, do not torture yourself this way any longer! Do not force yourself up and back into this cruel universe while in this state. Your heart and spirit are close to cracking, apprentice. Reclaim your soul from Bruck. Let it go, please,"_ let it go? How?

Letting it go would be like accepting it! How did you accept death and despair? The reminder of Qui-gon's death had kept him going. The pain of knowing the things he knew kept him guarded.

He cringed as suddenly a sharp pain rippled through his and Anakin's bond. His heart jumped."_Oh, Obi-wan_," Qui-gon sighed, repentantly. "_Do not be ashamed to look at me. I do not blame you," _why shouldn't he be ashamed?

Qui-gon had been there, he had seen Obi-wan do the things he had done. He had seen the things Obi-wan had allowed happen to him. The torture, the abuse… He had trained a coward. Anakin had said it himself. The Jedi were afraid of themselves, not of change, of themselves.

He had killed mercilessly, why should not Qui-gon blame him?

_ "Guilt is a poison,"_ Qui-gon reminded him. _Also a weapon,_ Obi-wan thought as vomit slithered up his throat. He swallowed it back down.

Qui-gon sighed. "_Do not be ashamed to blame someone else, Obi-wan. Be ashamed that your guilt propelled you to kill,"_ oh, he was.

_ "Then why do you still use it?"_ What else was he supposed to use for strength? Qui-gon had said it himself once. Strength only lasted so long. "_Oh, Obi-wan. You have so much left to learn."_ Maybe he did. "_Freedom is more than just a word, my friend," _what? What did that have to do with anything?

"_Everything, my apprentice. It has everything to do with you…"_ Then Qui-gon was gone, having vanished back into the Netherlands of the force.

Obi-wan let out a sigh of relief and loneliness as he gripped the cramping muscles of his stomach. Every modicum of meat in his stomach was shuddering mercilessly. His chin trembled with vomit.

"_Stop! Please, spare me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please…"_ He fell asleep with Torah's begs in his enslaved mind.

* * *

"Freedom is more than just a word"-Clotee Henley, slave. 1839-1902

~Queen Yoda


	71. This is war

~Anakin's POV~

When Anakin woke up, he was shocked to see a dead face lying on top of his. It was Dodge, he knew at once.

His mouth was hanging open and the rancid smell of decaying flesh wafted out from his mouth. Another unpleasant thing was that Dodge had died with his eyes open, thus dead, white pupils stared at Anakin unseeingly.

Anakin sat there for a moment, breathing hard as he stared at the face. A drip of blood dropped from Dodge's nose and landed square on Anakin's cheek. Anakin turned and promptly vomited.

After this was accomplished, he used the force to hurriedly catapult the dead clones body from his. He sat up, and vomited again. He was surrounded by bodies. Hundreds of bodies.

The scream stuck in his throat as he looked around. More bodies, in all directions. In the thick fog, he could see nothing but bodies. Shattered pieces of ships and blasters, bombs and bodies lay everywhere.

_My men_, he thought hopelessly. _Oh, my brave men. _

His eyes instinctively roamed the battleground. Where were the droids? He glanced up, and immediately received the answer.

The cruiser above them, in the atmosphere, was shooting and firing at small objects whizzing around it. They were attacking the cruiser.

Anakin stared up at the cruiser numbly for a second before returning to the discarded remains of his men. They had been _slaughtered._ The air around him was thick with death and eerily quiet.

"Rex?" He croaked out, realizing something was missing. He looked around, careful not move. There were bodies mashed so tightly against him that a single twitch would make his leg and their discarded bodies connect.

"Cody?" His throat was raw with dehydration and his muscles shook with exhaustion. Slowly, though, he stood with shaking knees. _Oh, help me, force help me_, he thought as he straightened out. He was covered with blood and dirt. He stumbled forward.

"Up!" he mumbled, struggling to gain control of his legs. "Obi-wan is up there! You have to help!" This reminder seemed to stimulate his body. His legs stopped trembling so severely.

Anakin gathered the force, dark with death, around him. "Rex!" he called again. He had to find Rex. He had to find Cody. He had to find his lightsaber.

As if answering his call, the weapon flew into his hand unconsciously and the force located both Rex and Cody. Anakin stumbled through the field of bodies towards a small mound. Above, he heard the sound of a giant explosion. It rocked the ground and sent him flying to the mass.

Anakin gasped as he landed on his stomach on top of dead bodies. Burning, jagged pain rushed through him, causing tears to come to his eyes.

He held his side and looked down. There was a giant splotch of blood on his tunic. He had no clue what it was from, but he suspected it wasn't good.

Gasping, Anakin ignored the pain and dug one-handed through the bodies. "Rex," he choked. "Come on, Rex," tears ran down his cheeks as his side kept reminding him of its presence with new bursts of dizzying pain.

In front of his blurry eyes, a familiar face appeared. It wasn't Rex, but Cody, covering Rex's body with his own. _That's something that Obi-wan would do,_ he thought distantly as he tugged on the unconscious clones armor.

"Get up, you guys," he gasped, pulling Cody out from under the bodies. His vision went red with agony. Anakin gritted his teeth.

"Rex!" He cried desperately, unaware of what he was desperate for. "Reporting for duty," Rex mumbled drowsily as he sat up, free from Cody's constricting body on top of his. Anakin sighed and fell onto his back, grasping at his side. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths and wishing for Obi-wan.

"What? General…" Rex trailed off as he stared around at his dead brothers. "What? Are they…?" He opened his mouth, closed it, and gulped before opening it again. "All dead?" he inquired.

"Not all," Anakin answered, surprisingly calm. He grabbed the force tightly, using it to numb the pain around his ribs. He had probably gotten shot.

"Most of them, though. Some are alive, unconscious. I need you to wake Cody please," he closed his eyes, taking in several deep breaths. Rex did not answer, instead staring at the carnage that was the only family he had ever known.

"My brothers," he mumbled breathlessly. "Yah," Anakin agreed. "Skywalker, my…My brothers…" Rex sounded close to fainting.

"Hay, wake up," Anakin replied tersely as adrenaline started pumping through him, masking the pain. "Mourn later, wake Cody now," it was harsh, and unfair, but what they had to do if they were going to save the cruiser.

"My brothers," Rex repeated, ignoring him. "How…?" He turned to Anakin, shock, fury and anguish mingling in his force signature. "How could you let this happen? My brothers are _dead_!" He shouted, at the edge of tears. Anakin did not open his eyes.

"Yes," Anakin agreed patiently. "And I'm about to join them in death. Can you yell and wake Cody at the same time?" he requested humbly. "You're the Jedi!" Rex continued, angrier than Anakin had ever seen him.

"Couldn't you save them?" He demanded, gesturing around at the corpses. "Couldn't you wait until later to lose your mind?" Anakin answered, just as hotly. He didn't need to be yelled at right now. He needed Rex to wake kriffing Cody.

"Lose my mind?!" Rex shouted. He stood, staring at the bodies that fell limply into the space he had been a minute ago.

"I must have lost it a long time ago to have kept following you around! Look at what you've done! You killed them!" He screamed. "I got shot in the ribs defending the Republic! What were you doing?" Anakin replied. "What Republic? The Republic is _dead_!" Rex cried.

Anakin opened his eyes to see Rex glaring down at him with murder in his eyes. His fists were clenched tight enough to break his fingers. "My brothers died for _nothing_!" Rex cried.

Anakin knew he didn't mean it, grief had finally gotten to his captain, he was in despair, he was angry, Anakin could respect that, but could he be angry _after_ he woke Cody?

"Just shut up and wake Cody," he sighed. "What for? So you can kill him too?" Rex demanded. "_No_, so I can tell him good morning and make him some of my love tea," Anakin said sarcastically. "How dare you joke right now? Your brothers aren't dead!" Not right now. If Rex wasted anymore time, Obi-wan might die anyway.

"They died well-fed. Can you yell in Cody's ear, if you truly need to yell? We really need to get going," he shouldn't be doing this to Rex, it wasn't right, but Anakin was just as angry at himself as Rex was. He should have been able to _save_them. They should not have had to die for a stupid rebel cause.

"Why shouldn't I just shoot you right now? Your life for theirs?" Rex demanded. Anakin was really in no mood for this. Maybe if he weren't injured, he might have been able to find it in his heart to remain more patient, but unfortunately, he had no such luxury.

"Because you don't have your blaster, stupid," he pointed out. Rex looked down at his belt, stricken, to see that Anakin was correct. "Where'd it go?" He screamed furiously, as if Anakin had stolen it.

"Well, how in the heck am I supposed to know?" Anakin snapped. "Where'd you put it?" He demanded hotly. "Wasting expensive equipment. We had to steal that, you know," he scolded.

"I want my blaster!" Rex cried, complaining. "I want you to wake Cody, but I can't have what I want, now can I?" Anakin further complained. "You took it!" Rex accused.

"What am I supposed to do with a blaster? I use a lightsaber," Anakin pointed out. "You didn't want me to have it! Give me yours," Had they both gone mad?

"What? No! This is mine!" he said, placing a protective hand on his lightsaber. All of a sudden, obviously drained of anguish, Rex sank to his knees by Anakin's side. "My brothers!" he gasped out, dramatically in Anakin's sight, as he covered his face in despair.

Anakin felt another bout of fresh pain as he used the force to lift his lightsaber and promptly flung it a Rex's head. It hit him in the ear. "Ow!" Rex cried, grabbing his sore appendage. "Wake Cody!" Anakin ordered, well aware that they had probably lost their minds. Anguish, guilt and determination took turns fighting for control of his soul.

"_Fine_!" Rex cried, casting him a very mean look as he reached out for Cody. "You already have," Cody said. Anakin looked up to see Cody sitting there, staring at them as if they were mad.

"Cody, call the cruiser," he ordered quickly before the lack of blood could make him forget what exactly he had wanted Cody awake for. "He took my blaster!" Rex whined, pointing accusingly at Anakin. "I didn't take your thrice-accursed blaster, fool," Anakin replied, exasperated.

"Rex," Cody said sharply. Rex perked up, the anger and resentment from his eyes mysteriously gone. "Suck it up and bandage the general. I'll call the cruiser and then we need to wake the rest of the boys. We have to help them up there," that was why he had wanted Cody to be woken up.

Rex nodded silently and stumbled over to Anakin, who avoided his eyes, staring at the cruiser and the battle above. Rex and Cody may have been able to suck it up, but if anything happened to his brother, he'd never recover like a clone could.

Later:

The space battle ended hours later. Hours of being packed into a starfighter and ignoring the pain of a crude bandage around his ribs. Because of his strong midi-chlorian count, he reproduced blood cells quicker than most people, and thus he was in no danger of that.

Exhaustion, anguish, guilt, and pain were another thing.

Anakin slumped towards Obi-wan's room in the med-bay. He had no clue why he was going there. Obi-wan was probably asleep. But Anakin just needed something-anything- to prove that what Rex had said wasn't true, The clones hadn't died for nothing. They had died to protect Obi-wan. He had not allowed them to die.

He wanted to make sure someone was still alive, that he had saved _someone_.

He stumbled through the halls, the world blurry around him, almost as if he were in a dream. He was so tired, and he could not get the scene of their deaths out of his mind. He could still smell Dodge's dead breath and see his lifeless eyes. He could still see the ocean of dead bodies.

Vomit slithered up his throat, but he swallowed and hurriedly turned another corner. There, the door. Quickly, Anakin pushed the button and leaned in the doorway heavily, staring at the body lying on the bed.

Obi-wan was asleep, he could see that. Worriedly, the azure eyes he had always known had closed and his face had contorted itself into unrest. He was having a nightmare.

Anakin stumbled over, the door closed behind him; leaving only the dull, dark blue glow of the several machines Obi-wan was hooked up too. Anakin collapsed into the chair next to Obi-wan's bed and grabbed his hand.

_Home,_ he thought tiredly. That mere thought made Anakin's lips tremble. Most of his men would never be able to say that again_. _Obi-wan's hands were slick with sweat and hot with fever.

"_Anakin?"_ Obi-wan asked quietly through the bond, eyes still closed. "I'm here," he whispered huskily. "_Oh,"_ Obi-wan squeezed his hand gently. "_I was worried,"_ he let out a rough cough. "I'm fine," Anakin lied, willing it to become true with him saying it. Obi-wan was silent a moment.

"_You were hurt," _Anakin did not ask how he knew that. "It's nothing," he bowed his head. _Stay back,_ he ordered the tears that rushed to his eyes. He was so _tired_.

But he would not show that weakness in front of Obi-wan. "_How many?"_ Obi-wan could probably sense the death on him, fever or not.

"Only fifteen survived," out of hundreds, only fifteen clones were alive. "_Cody? Rex?"_ Obi-wan asked fearfully. "Alive. Unhurt. Exhausted. In grief," he named off.

"_It wasn't your fault, you know,"_ that did it. He had no energy to be strong. That broke the dam he had been holding back. Anakin pressed his forehead to the hand and wept.

"_Come here with me,"_ somehow, despite being a grown man and despite Obi-wan still being a stick, he found himself suddenly curled up at the side of his master, sobbing into Obi-wan's chest as a youngling would. Obi-wan held him like he had always held him, shielded him, protected him, right there on his lap with Anakin's forehead tucked into his neck.

Anakin hung onto him like he never had. Obi-wan only rocked him gently, humming softly, as if everything were fine, despite the blood on his clothes, the bandage around his ribs and the stench of death on him.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night.


	72. Mentor, teacher, master

~Obi-wan's POV~

Anakin looked like a youngling when he was asleep. When his face was relaxed into slumber, instead of rigid with defiance or exhaustion, cramped with determination, and willpower, he looked like the nine-year old that Obi-wan had met years ago.

And he especially looked like it now. Physically, Obi-wan and Anakin did not look much alike, but at the moment, appearance had nothing to do with the connection between them.

Anakin was in his lap, curled into a tight ball, despite the fact that Obi-wan had been so malnourished that his legs were twigs in comparison to what they had been before.

Obi-wan held him steadfastly, one arm around his back while the other gently stroked the long hair away from his son's face. He had pulled the blanket around Anakin somewhere late in the night, when the young man had fallen asleep. So now, placed between Obi-wan's body and a secure blanket, a cocoon of warmth surrounded Anakin.

Long legs were tucked into Obi-wan's left side as Anakin rested his right cheek on Obi-wan's bony shoulder, straining the brace the med-clone had placed it in.

_Oh, Anakin,_ Obi-wan thought solemnly. He had had not slept all night, instead watching over Anakin vigilantly, as if a thief would come in the night and take away his friend.

Obi-wan knew it was against the code, and he would never tell Anakin in order to spare his pride, but Obi-wan would give life, liberty and everything in between to protect Anakin. It was a primal instinct bred from moments like this, when love and affection grew in a parent's chest until the heart imploded with it.

He had held Anakin this way many times.

These were the moments where you swore total allegiance, ever-lasting commitment and undying support, only when the façade that his friend put on fell away to reveal this: the still intact spirit of that naïve, bright, excited little boy that had managed to wind his way around Obi-wan's heart without the password or key.

Obi-wan sighed and fussed with a curly piece of hair neighboring Anakin's ear. The young knight shifted and let out a small contented breath.

He was still in full Jedi gear, the only thing gone were his boots and lightsaber, which Obi-wan had endeavored to remove for him after the weeping had subsided and the child had fallen asleep.

_Fifteen survived, _he despaired. Those were horrible casualties, and judging by the blood on Anakin, surrounding him had been death and carnage_. It's so much harder for him. He feels too much,_ Obi-wan speculated sadly.

He pulled Anakin to him tighter, squeezing with every modicum of might he possessed, which due to his lack of muscle and fat, was not much, but enough.

He had never been much, but he had always strived to be enough.

Obi-wan wished he could protect Anakin. He had always wished so reverently to keep Anakin safe from the horrors that Obi-wan had been through and seen. He had seen and been responsible for carnage. He had witnessed mothers, daughters, sons, brothers and fathers kill one another because of him and his foolishness.

Now Anakin had too, and Obi-wan wished he had not.

Anakin shifted lightly, causing dull pain to shoot through Obi-wan. Dots swam in front of his eyes. His body did not approve of sustaining both his and Anakin's weight, but Obi-wan had never really given much heed to what his body seemed to think.

_I don't want this job anymore,_ he thought tiredly, as he held his former apprentice. _I don't want to have to hold him because he's broken over the loss of his men. I don't want to have to feel the pain of torture and forget what it is to trust. I don't want to feel like my soul has been taken away, and everything with it. I want to be free, _just as Qui-gon had said. He needed freedom.

He needed someone to help him this time, but there was no one that didn't need him to save them as well.

Then, Anakin's force-signature rippled. A small groan was Obi-wan's only warning that Anakin had awaken. Softly, a tiny yawn sounded from his shoulder. He looked down at his friend, but did not try to smile; he had lost the ability along with his soul.

"Master?" Anakin asked, as his muscles vibrated with reawakening. "_Feel better?"_ Obi-wan asked calmly. Anakin lifted his head and looked around. "What time is it?" He asked_. "Some time before dawn, I think," _Obi-wan replied. He had a mental clock in his head that always knew.

"Oh, Okay. Better? Uh, not really," with this admitted, Anakin started to rise. Obi-wan pushed him back down. "_Rest,"_ he ordered. "You don't mind?" Anakin asked. "_Not at all."_

With a sigh of obvious relief, the young Jedi nodded and laid his head back on Obi-wan's shoulder. Obi-wan went back to fussing with the small hair near Anakin's ear. "I'm just going youngling on you every day, aren't I?" Anakin mumbled drowsily.

"_I don't think less of you for it,"_ he assured Anakin. "I know _you _don't," The young knight sighed. "But I don't feel right doing this. I'm a grown man, you shouldn't have to still hold me like a baby," he tried to point out. Obi-wan snorted.

"_You're a twenty-six year old young man who has been a slave, trained an apprentice, fought countless Sith, become a father, been used, tricked and lied to, become a warrior in two wars and almost died along the way. You should think no less of yourself for wanting comfort every now and then,"_ he reminded him firmly. Anakin shrugged.

"I also led over two hundred clones into battle to die," he added sourly. "_Haven't we all? Casualties happen, Anakin, we're in a war,"_ he pointed out, as kindly as he could. "I'm the Chosen One, I should…" that again?

"_Again with this Chosen One nonsense?" _He interrupted sharply_. "I hate to tell you this Anakin, and break all illusions you have about yourself, but you are not all-powerful, indestructible, invincible, or the force itself. You harbor it like all the rest of us. You just harbor a little more power,"_ he said brusquely.

Anakin nodded. "I should be able to save them then. Even Rex said so," he argued. "_Rex?"_ Obi-wan asked, , he still had a fever, thus his head had decided it would love to kill him at that precise moment.

"Yes, Rex. When he woke up and saw…All the bodies, he sort of lost it," Anakin gave a helpless half shrug and unconsciously pulled at the blankets.

"Not that I blame him. It was my mistake for egging him on, but he told me it was my fault. He wanted to know why I could not save them. Why can't I master?" he demanded. "_Because you're not all-powerful, indestructible, invincible, or the force itself?" _Obi-wan suggested.

"No," Anakin grumbled frustratingly. "Because I'm not strong enough," there he had it, the answer, so why was he upset?

"_Exactly. And you won't ever be strong enough. None of us are. You cannot follow the same stereotype as the rest of the universe, Anakin. You, of all people, should know that heroes cannot save everyone every time," _he scolded.

"But I'm different…" Anakin began. "_No, you aren't, you are as helpless and useless as the rest of us," _Obi-wan interrupted. He shifted his leg underneath Anakin. It had gone numb.

"That isn't fair. I have this great, wonderful power, and I'm supposed to save the universe, yet I don't even have the power to save the people I care about," he snapped, needlessly angry at something unchangeable.

"_Anakin, you can't care about everyone," _Obi-wan pointed out. "_And it isn't __**fair**__, as you say, to save some people because they matter to you instead of some others because they don't,"_ he reminded him.

Anakin sighed and buried his face in Obi-wan shoulder. "I don't want to be the Chosen One anymore," he whimpered. Obi-wan nodded sadly. He longed to take away the burden, smash the prophecy and erase the thought of it from everyone's minds, but he could not.

"_I know,"_ he agreed_. "But if it's any consolation, you are stronger than most other people. I saw carnage for the first time when I was fifteen and I wasn't brave enough to mourn them. I'm still not,'_" he assured him.

Anakin sighed deeply. "How is sobbing like a youngling brave _**or **_strong?" he demanded. "_Because you allowed yourself to do that, feeling is many times a choice, Anakin. You can choose to let yourself feel something. It's quite easy with the right discipline,"_ he shrugged.

"_I'm not brave enough to face the anguish of loss. Nor the anger of it, so I don't feel at all. It isn't right, just easier. And it keeps you sane. You're willingly giving away your well-being to mourn the lives of your men and their sacrifice. It wasn't your fault, but it is right that you mourn them," _he explained.

"Is that why for the first ten months of living with you I thought you didn't have emotions?" Anakin grumbled into his shirt. "_Maybe, you tell me," _Obi-wan retorted.

Anakin sighed. "Onega told me that I had courage. I didn't think about it until you just said that. I didn't know what courage meant or was," he confessed. "_Well, now you know,"_ Obi-wan replied tiredly. Anakin tugged on Obi-wan's collar absently.

"What time is it now?" He asked. "_Not time for you to get up yet,"_ Obi-wan replied stoically. "I have a long list of things to do," Anakin protested, though not with real heart. "_You need to rest. Mourning cannot be done while one is multi-tasking," _Obi-wan informed him.

"I know. Master? Have you…Ever lost that many men?" Anakin asked hesitantly. "_Several times,"_ Obi-wan answered. "What did you do?" Anakin asked, eager for knowledge and understanding as a desert eagerly awaits rain and an arctic drastically hopes for sun. "_Worked harder to never do it again. You only fail when you stop trying to succeed, Anakin,"_ Obi-wan explained.

"Is that why you think you failed Qui-gon, then?" Anakin wondered innocently. Obi-wan shook his head. "_If you can criticize me, then you're healed. Stop talking," _was his very eloquent answer.

"You can't hide forever," Anakin sighed. "_I'm not hiding. I'm stalling, it's a politician's trick. Use it sometimes. Go back to sleep, you were easier to deal with,"_ Obi-wan told him.

Anakin chuckled, grabbing his hand, tracing the pattern of its many lines and scratches delicately. "What do you want, when this war is over, master?" He asked softly. Obi-wan, having straightened out that one particularly unruly curl, moved on to another one, this time on the back of Anakin's neck.

He shrugged. "_I haven't thought of that,"_ he admitted. "Well, _think,"_ Anakin commanded. Something like amusement curled in his chest. "_I don't pay attention to my wants, Anakin,"_ Obi-wan replied patiently.

"That is why you're here, taking care of me with a fever when you should be sleeping. Would you leave that hair back there alone? That tickles," he swatted at said interference at his neck with a small laugh.

"You'll kill yourself one of these days, Obi-wan," Anakin continued to scold. "_As long as you live, Anakin, I don't suppose I'd actually care much," _was his response. Anakin sat in a stunned silence a moment, before demanding; "does your life mean anything to you at all?"

Obi-wan mind answered before he could. "_Not anymore. Not since Bruck,"_ he had not meant to tell Anakin that, but it came out anyway. "Forget Bruck. He didn't change who you are," Anakin said fiercely.

"_Yes, he did." _He said; thinking of Torah and her death, and his eyes. He could not let Anakin know about his eyes.

"You're still my master. My best friend," Anakin rebuked, grasping his hand tightly, as if he were trying to keep Obi-wan there, at his side, instead of wherever else Obi-wan could go.

"_You can always get another, Anakin, you don't need me anymore,"_ Obi-wan pointed out. Anakin sat bolt upright with a gasp. Obi-wan gasped as well when sudden weight was shifted to his legs.

"What? Are you insane?" Anakin demanded, aghast and horrified at Obi-wan's statement, as if it were a impossibility that Obi-wan could ever be replaced. Obi-wan wanted to point out that he had been a replacement before, many times in fact. His whole life practically.

He was Qui-gon's replacement to Mace; he had been Tahl's replacement for the child she had never had, Yoda's replacement for Dooku, Xanatos's replacement to Qui-gon, and Anakin's replacement for Qui-gon.

How important could he be compared to _those_ people? "I could _never_ get another friend like you. I wouldn't want too. Bruck may have downgraded your life in your eyes, but not in mine. And…"

Anakin looked up and Obi-wan felt his eyes on him, fierce and honest. "I'll always need you, master. Always," with another sigh of concern, Anakin pressed his face into Obi-wan's neck. Obi-wan sighed contentedly.

He did not believe Anakin this time, but all the same, if the boy thought it would make him feel better, best not to smash his dreams and incur Anakin's wrath. He did not want the young knight's worry. He had enough.

"I've never heard you speak that way. It frightens me," Anakin whispered, and the silent plea in his voice was unmistakable. Obi-wan was about to apologize when Anakin spoke again.

"Do you know what I'd give my life to hear? Your voice. Your _real_ voice. That is the thing I missed most in the universe when you were gone. I missed hearing you talk to me, and I missed talking to you too. And force, master, if I could just see you _walk a_gain," Obi-wan heard the longing and impulsive hope for it in his voice.

"I'd _die _to see you walk again," Anakin groaned. Obi-wan did not answer, only tugged at Anakin's hair absently. Could he walk again? His legs were so frail, he wasn't sure if he could…

"Anyway," Anakin continued, stronger this time. He shook his head as if to clear his mind of such thoughts.

He tugged himself out of Obi-wan's grasp, leaving a hole of freezing loneliness there. "The med-clone said that you can be excused out of this place today, and put in your room," he sat up and stretched.

"I made a few more pictures for you. I can't wait to show you them," he gave Obi-wan a sleepy smile. Obi-wan only nodded.

Anakin shook his hair out and ran a hand through it quietly, probably still disturbed by Obi-wan's words. "Get some rest, my friend," he patted Obi-wan's leg as he pounced from the bed. "_I'll try that,"_ Obi-wan agreed, suddenly very cold.

Anakin nodded. "Good, and master?" before said person could answer, Anakin quickly shot over and gave Obi-wan a hurried kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for your help and advice and… Yah. Thanks. I owe you," for the tenth time that night, Anakin interrupted him by fairly strutting out speedily, on his way to do his duties, a Jedi knight once more.

Obi-wan sat there silently, the love in that kiss still burning his high-fever forehead. The affection he had always harbored illegally for that man resonated in his mind as if it were an echo that he had forgotten was there.

Grown man or not, that boy would always be his baby brother, padawan, knight or master. He would forever be that little slave boy Ani, from Tatooine, in need of Obi-wan's protection and advice.

Obi-wan also suspected that it would be permanent instinct, no, not instinct; it would always be an irreversible choice to do _anything_ to keep Anakin happy. He had betrayed the code, Jedi, and himself to do it.

It was what fathers, brothers and best friends did.

And it was this affection and loyalty that possessed Obi-wan, and gave him the strength to do what he had not done in a very long time. He sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself. "_Qui-gon?"_ He called, almost timidly, to his former master.

In an instant, the force ghost appeared, looking down at Obi-wan with compassionate, loving eyes that said he knew everything Obi-wan was about to say but he was going to make him say it anyway. "_Yes, Obi-wan?"_ Qui-gon asked; his voice patient and teasing.

Obi-wan sucked in a another deep breath, accepting his new mission, this duty and goal that would make him face truths he did not want to face and lies that he had left buried. He squared his shoulders, like he had always done, and hoped he was ready.

He would do as he must, or die trying.

"_Will you help me walk, and speak?"_ He asked.

Qui-gon chuckled softly as his eyes flashed with delight. _"Oh, no, Obi-wan, you aren't getting away with that. I'm not going to help you walk or speak. I'm going to make you __**run,**__ and force you to __**shout!" **_he declared, with as much enthusiasm as Obi-wan had ever seen from him. He nodded and grabbed the brace next to him.

"_Good. Let's get started, then. I'm ready."_

* * *

Two-hundred reviews! Wow! I did a very undignified happy dance when I noticed that. Technically, by the time I checked it was _two-hundred and two_, but hay... This chapter was in celebration of the top number of reviews I've gotten _ever_! Thank you to all my faithful followers, you input means a lot.

~Queen Yoda


	73. Cherished gift

Two days later:

~Anakin's POV~

He wasn't sure what to do with this gift of his, he never had been.

At first, he had not been aware that Obi-wan was a gift at all, but now that he knew him, he recognized that it was the will of the force that they had met, as cruel a circumstance as their meeting had been.

After all these years, Anakin could not remember ever having another Jedi friend like Obi-wan. He had spent fifteen years at that temple, learning and speaking to the padawan's by his side, fighting next to Jedi masters and knights during the war, yet he had never really _spoken_ to them, not like he spoke to Obi-wan.

Their relationship was a mixture of parent/child respect (he still never cursed in front of Obi-wan, just as Obi-wan never cursed in front of him, nor did he talk back without meaning it as jest.)

Best friend trust and nonchalance (the odd things Obi-wan did, he did not mind, and vice versa.)

And the brotherly relationship (thus the laughing contests, side-by-side attitude and similar planning) they carried made them beyond what most teams could not even imagine. They were closer than Jedi, than brothers, than best friends.

They were _The Team._

For years now, he had always thought that Qui-gon had given him to Obi-wan, but staring at the sleeping master, he wondered if perhaps Qui-gon had given Obi-wan to _him_.

Or maybe he gave them each other, Anakin liked that better. He also wondered if maybe Bruck had brought them closer.

One thing was for sure, though, Anakin had never curled up next to Obi-wan like this before, not so comfortably. Before, a mere few months before, Obi-wan would have stared at him as if he had lost his good mind and demanded to know why he wasn't using his own blasted bed.

When Anakin had slipped in next to him, though, Obi-wan had only squeezed his arm and rolled over, falling deftly asleep, as if he had been exhausted from a hard day of doing nothing.

The medics had moved him back into his own room now at least, so there was no noise from the bothersome machines and other devices they had hooked Obi-wan up to.

Anakin stared at the numerous scars and bruises on Obi-wan's bare back. _His breathing is fitful, _he thought bitterly as Obi-wan's chest rose and fell raggedly, as if his lungs weren't sure if they were doing the job correctly. Anakin traced the curves of Obi-wan's spine and rib-cage with his eyes, feeling the clench of his own jaw.

He could still see many of Obi-wan's bones, even though he had fattened out more than when Anakin had first found him. He sighed and unconsciously traced a scar on his own bare chest as he counted Obi-wan's.

Obi-wan shifted and groaned, causing Anakin to realize he was humming softly; it was the tune Obi-wan had hummed to him a few days earlier as he had rocked him to sleep, like a stupid baby. He wondered what song it was.

_445 scars just on your back, _he finished with his count. Anakin huffed. _Two-hundred more than me, force, master, what have you been doing? _He thought, then realized the answer was quite obvious.

_This is the reward for wanting peace_, he contemplated bitterly. Anakin put a hand underneath his head, smashed into the pillow, and exhaled.

_I could protect you if you didn't make it so hard, master. If you weren't such a blasted, force-forsaken hero. I meant what I said on that planet, I'd sacrifice them all, if it would have spared you this. _That was wrong, though. It was attachment, and Anakin knew it.

But he didn't care, he never had. Love wasn't something that made life easier, but it did make it better. Despite knowing that Obi-wan had given himself up, easy as that and without hesitation, Anakin still would have given them away, every life.

Because it took selflessness, it took courage, and a manual override of one's own feral instinct to mentally conclude "_The lives of these people are more important than mine. Save them, not me." _Anakin knew that, because he had experienced it. And yet Obi-wan did it naturally, as if sacrificing himself were a daily chore. Anakin smiled and shook his head.

They were Jedi, was it not a daily chore?

Obi-wan had told him that it was a sacrifice to mourn his men, because he willingly gave up his well-being and peace of mind to do it. _I guess_ _I learned it from you, then, Obi-wan_. He chuckled softly, careful not to disturb his teacher, and laid back, brooding.

What else had he inherited from his adoptive father? What else had Obi-wan unconsciously taught him? Anakin knew enough about children to know that they imitated their parents.

_That thing he does where he rubs his chin, I do that,_ Anakin puzzled out amused at himself. _I put myself in danger for others recklessly? Hmm, well, not as much as he does, but sometimes. I inherited his grace with women, Qui-gon thinks_. Anakin chuckled at the image of Obi-wan going beet-red as Qui-gon teased him about his virginity.

_But you were lying, huh, master? he's not a virgin, _Anakin realized, remembering that before Siri had died, she had been with Obi-wan's child. Again, Anakin shuddered at the thought of what the pain Obi-wan had gone through must have felt like.

What was it to lose your wife and child, all in one day? To watch them both burn? What if he ever had to watch Padme in a fire, her beautiful features twisted into placid death? How had Obi-wan been able to _stand_ it? _Maybe he wasn't. I've never actually seen him cry, never seen him mourn. Maybe he just did it where no one could see._

Because Obi-wan had felt the pain, of that Anakin was sure. Nevertheless, he had been strong enough to move on with it, all alone, without his wife and knowing he had lost a child? How do you cope with losing a child?

Anakin knew that if ever Luke or Leia were to die-as well could happen-his very heart would crack. Those were his children, made of his own flesh and blood. They had his smile, his eyes, his hair.

They were his twins, Luke and Leia, light and peace, and he would give his life to preserve theirs.

"_As long as you live, Anakin, I don't suppose I'd actually care much,"_ why did that ring in Anakin's head after this thought? Then the answer, as all of them were, he was coming to discover, became apparent.

It was the same sentiment he felt about Luke and Leia. If they lived, what did it matter that he died in the process? They-his legacy, his children-lived to fight another day; to continue his bequest. It was not downgrading your own life; it was making the other person's higher than yours. It was humbling yourself without conflict or doubt. Obi-wan had done that, many times.

Most masters did that, but theirs was so _personal,_ because Anakin had just been a little boy, not a half-grown teenager. He had been a little boy who had looked up to Obi-wan, still looked up to Obi-wan, and needed him in a way that most other force users could not understand.

He didn't need Obi-wan just as a friend, a mentor, an ally, a brother. He needed him to be his strength, his stability, his guardian, his reconciliation.

And Obi-wan did those things, and he did a spectacular job at it, too. And for the first time, Anakin realized that was how Obi-wan felt about him. That was why whenever they were in danger, Obi-wan went first, Obi-wan shielded Anakin's body using his own, Obi-wan stayed by his side when all else had left, because Anakin was his child.

Just like Obi-wan was _his_ father. Qui-gon's last and only gift to him.

"You love me," Anakin whispered, and the thought made him grin foolishly, giddy with the sudden warmth filling his chest. He struggled against the impulse to grab Obi-wan in a shattering hug and squeeze every vile modicum of hatred, pain, and abuse out of him.

Why hadn't he ever noticed? After all, Obi-wan had kept his secret marriage a blasted secret from the council for four years. He had picked a padawan according to what he knew would best benefit Anakin.

Obi-wan stood up for him to the council, the _council_ for force sakes. And in the all the years of war and apprenticeship, Anakin had never been severely tortured. He had been electrocuted, but never tortured like Obi-wan had been. Obi-wan had _never_ let him get tortured_._

"_Obi-wan will be fine. He takes care of you and you take care of all of us. Simple as that,"_ Ahsoka's statement came back to him now, forcing Anakin's eyes to mist over.

He owed everything to this man lying beside him.

"My friend," slowly, careful not to touch the still healing bruises or cuts anywhere near him, Anakin stretched his arm around Obi-wan's shoulders, pulling the blanket with his hands.

He settled the quilt over Obi-wan and scooted closer, close enough to disturb the small hairs at the back of Obi-wan's neck. He saw Obi-wan's entire body stiffen, but Anakin pulled the force around him, coating him with the light side. Obi-wan immediately relaxed again, recognizing his force signature even in slumber.

"My most loyal and cherished friend," Anakin wrapped Obi-wan in a hug, his chest lightly touching Obi-wan's back, resting his chin in the dip in between Obi-wan's shoulder and neck. Anakin was sure he would deny it if he could, but Obi-wan seemed to crave the touch.

He shifted uncertainly, reaching blindly for something unknown. Anakin offered him his hand-the real one- and Obi-wan grabbed it hurriedly. Though the grip was faint, Anakin recognized the affectionate tug Obi-wan gave him before resting back into sleep, this time serenely.

He chuckled deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth from his best friend. "You love me," he teased the sleeping Jedi. Obi-wan did not respond, but Anakin only chuckled again.

"With you by my side, what _can't _we do?" he mumbled cockily, and continued watching Obi-wan until finally he fell asleep himself, guarded by smiling ghosts Qui-gon and Shmi, the ones who had given him his most cherished gift.


	74. Who are you?

_**Three weeks later:**_

~Obi-wan's POV~

He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. In fact, he was almost totally sure he was not ready for this, and the fear was indescribable. He did not know what he was afraid of, falling, perhaps, or failing.

He only knew he was afraid.

He stared at the ground with resentment, shame and anxiety. He merely knew he did not consider himself strong enough for this. He could not be, he was a specter, a body, without a soul, how strong could he be, truly? Bruck had proved to him just how strong and brave he honestly was when he had gone through Torah, and screamed the entire way.

He was a disgrace, but perhaps this could redeem him.

He had heard the med-clone. He had heard the whispers and noticed the longing in Anakin's voice. He wasn't supposed to ever be able to walk again. But after several weeks of strengthening the muscles in his legs with vigorous training and willpower, he had some of his old strength and weight back.

Obi-wan Kenobi was still unsure whether it was good enough. Whether he was good enough, brave enough, strong enough, _ready_ to face this. To defy gravity and stop letting himself sink into his bed. He would stand. He would open his mouth and try to speak. He would _try_, for force sakes.

Obi-wan glanced at Qui-gon Jinn, who stood next to him, looking at Obi-wan passively with crossed arms and an uncooperatively thinly set mouth. There would be no talking himself out of this one.

Obi-wan sighed and grabbed the edge of his bed with fingers still shriveled from the bacta bath but thicker with bone and sinew. He swung his legs around the side of the bed, sitting up himself.

That was another miracle that had taken a mere week to perfect, with the help he suspected, of mainly Qui-gon, rather than the entire force. _Then again,_ he brooded. _Isn't Qui-gon the force? When you become one with it, don't you become it, fully? I wonder…_

_"Stop brooding, Obi-wan."_

A week that Anakin had been fighting out on the battlefield and arriving late at night, too tired to notice that Obi-wan had speedily snatched a blanket and thrown it over himself to hide his newly muscles legs and arms.

Obi-wan sighed, once again having to remind himself that this wasn't for him. This was for Anakin, and Anakin alone.

This was to earn forgiveness for not being the master Qui-gon would have been, for never listening, for being too critical, too controlling, for not having seen the war coming, for not having saved Anakin's arm. This was the apology for fifteen blasted years of hardship on Obi-wan's account.

He inhaled sharply and wiggled his toes, bare against the cold durasteel floor._ "Stop stalling,"_ Qui-gon snapped, calm but impatient. Obi-wan did not glance up, merely shook his head and contemplated. One foot in front of the other. He had not walked nor spoke in a near month and a half.

He just hoped he had not forgotten how.

Cautiously, hoping above hope he did not fall, Obi-wan spread his weight to one foot, pushed down, grabbed the edges of his bed, and pulled himself upright. _Right foot, then… _

His thoughts trailed off as Obi-wan went crashing to the ground. He landed on his knees hard enough to send a vibration of pain throughout his entire body. His muscles trembled under the strain as he further lowered himself to his hands and knees, gasping.

He had felt that sensation before, the sensation of falling. When Bruck had shot him in the leg, he had felt the air pushing against his chest as he plummeted, as if it wanted to catch him and hold him suspended in its warm embrace forever.

He had felt it then. And the memory took his breath away, as suddenly he felt the jagged pain again, the agony of a lightsaber through his side.

"_Is the pain I'm going to make you feel every day, in every way, for the rest of your life. There is no escape from this, from me. You will live in agony and despair. You will breathe in darkness and evil. You will see no mercy, no light ever again. You will never feel the thrill of freedom or joy. Do you understand? Until the day I finally decide to let you die, you are __**mine**__,"_ Bruck's taunting horrible voice echoed in his mind with painful blows.

"_Up! Up! Again, Obi-wan!" _Qui-gon ordered before he could think on this. Clearing his mind, Obi-wan pushed himself up to his knees and grasped the edge of the bed a second time.

_"Sing me a song, Padawan,"_ Qui-gon controlled again, mercilessly, as Obi-wan gasped and attempted to pull himself up.

He opened his mouth obediently, but suddenly Torah's face flashed before his eyes, sweaty and pleasure-filled. His throat clogged and he stumbled back to his hands and knees.

_"Up! Again!" _He had to keep going. Obi-wan shook his head and grabbed at the edge again. Ignoring the pain, he pushed down on his sore knees, applying pressure to them.

Under his weight, his legs buckled and wobbled. Obi-wan inhaled sharply as pain shot throughout his very blood cells.

He sank against the bed as sweat began to form on his brow. _"Up,"_ Qui-gon snapped again. Obi-wan gritted his teeth and shook his head. "_I can't, master,"_ he thought.

"_At ten years old, you would never have said those words. So by the force, you will not allow yourself to say them at nearly forty years old, understood?"_ He shook his head honestly._ "Good. You don't have to understand, you just have to stand. Get up,"_ this was cruel, and merciless, but this was how he learned.

Obi-wan had always learned best through pain.

"_I won't stand in one day, you know,"_ he thought irritably, as he struggled to secure a tight grip again. His fingers were slippery with sweat.

"_You will conquer your fears, pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear. Get up now,"_ not exactly an answer, but all that Qui-gon would accept.

Obi-wan endeavored to pull himself up, only to find that his fingers were too slippery and his arms too weak with shuddering. "_I need someone to help me up,"_ he pointed out tiredly.

"_You need someone to knock some sense into your head. Have you forgotten who you are, Obi-wan? What you are? What happened to that pride I knew so long ago? You are a Jedi,"_ Qui-gon disciplined sharply, walking around to face him curtly.

"_What happened to pride is not a virtue?" _Obi-wan quipped hotly. _"There we go,"_ Qui-gon nodded approvingly. "_Defiance. Tradition. Strength. Pride. Justice. Peace. That is what the Jedi stands for, are you ready to stand for it again, Obi-wan?"_ He demanded.

He wasn't. He closed his eyes. "_I'm not a Jedi. I'm a coward,"_ he thought.

"_I am not worthy,"_ Obi-wan moaned. "_Then make yourself worthy. Stand up, Negotiator. Show me that I did not train a quitter,"_Qui-gon demanded_. "I'm not strong enough,"_ Obi-wan complained, feeling tears sting at his eyes. He opened them_. _

"_These are excuses. I do not remember you as one to voice your insecurities so easily. Stand, Jedi. You are Jedi. Do it for them. Do it for me, for Siri, for Tahl, for your daughter. I know you can do this, Obi-wan," _he knew what? How could Obi-wan do anything when his muscles trembled beneath him?

After a long battle, his body was winning. He was not a Jedi. He had made too many mistakes. He wasn't perfect anymore, he had been disgraced, he had been violated, defiled, _hurt_.

"_You can do it. Who are you, Master Kenobi?"_ Qui-gon demanded angrily. Obi-wan stared at blackness. "_I don't know,"_ he whispered. _"Yes, you do. Say it. Let it be your first word. Stand up and prove it. The universe will know your name, I _swear_ it,"_ Qui-gon instructed without break.

Obi-wan felt a long line of sweat drop into his face. He grabbed the edge, if it would _shut_ Qui-gon up…

His entire body trembled as he staggered upright again. He hung unto the sides of the bed again, leaning heavily against the open space behind him. It would be so easy just to fall back and remain on his back for the rest of his life.

It would be so easy just to lie down and let the rest of life pass in solitude and luxury. After all, he was predicted to never walk again. Who would blame him? Who would miss him?

It would be so easy just to _give up_.

"_That is not The Jedi Way. That is not who you are,"_ yes it was. It was now. "_That is what Bruck has convinced you to make yourself into,"_ maybe it was, but it was still who he was. Why couldn't Qui-gon accept that?

"_Because I didn't die fighting beside a coward. I died in the arms of a Jedi. I did not entrust Anakin to a weakling, I trusted him to a man. I did not train this; I trained _you_, Obi-wan Kenobi." _

He plunged himself into the empty space with a grunt of exertion. His body, as expected, went tumbling forward. Obi-wan's mind moved with a speed he had not felt since before Bruck.

_If I can get my legs in front of my center of gravity, then I can go forward; put them behind and I would go back. I have to hold myself up, though, keep balance with my center of gravity when I'm falling_.

Without any more instruction, his left leg suddenly shot out and then he shifted weight to that leg as the other followed. He was more of stumbling and jerking, his legs tense and stick-like, but he was going forward.

Not focusing on this miniscule victory, Obi-wan stopped, bringing both feet to snap together underneath him, flawlessly straight. His entire body shook and trembled with exhaustion and hard work, his muscles contracted and pain shot through him, running down his face in droplets of sweat, but he stayed there, forcing himself to bear it, to _fight_ it.

Inhaling, Obi-wan clenched a fist, and suddenly he felt the force there, overwhelming him. It flowed through his body, bringing every hated emotion and dark memory from that cell with it.

Obi-wan watched his own torture before his eyes. But he only took another step forward, and another. Then he switched legs and walked backward, using the force to numb the pain and still his trembling muscles and limbs.

_"Who are you?"_ Qui-gon demanded, still unsatisfied. Obi-wan ignored him, instead watching as Bruck played with him, told him lies that made him feel like nothing good and everything evil all at once.

_"Who are you? Tell me!"_ Who was he? Whatever Bruck said. Whatever Anakin wanted. Whatever people needed him to be, a politician, a peacekeeper, a warrior, a general, a friend, a father, a husband, whatever he had to be.

_"No, Obi-wan. Say it. Tell me. Who are you?"_ did it matter? He came to serve, not to focus on himself and his own desires.

_"Why do you come to serve? Who are you?"_ Obi-wan stumbled and dropped to one knee. Before the pain, anguish, or exhaustion could register fully, though, he pushed himself back up and reached out an arm, balancing on both legs, though his body itched to sag and fall.

But he held himself straight. He would not slump nor look down.

"_Why won't you? Who are you? What is your name? Your birthright?" _His teeth started to ache with how hard he was clenching them. The force slugged around him, combined with the darkness that still stuck to him from that blasted cell. But now he was fighting it.

He was not letting it come in; he was fighting it again. He may not win, but he would fight. Bruck may have had his soul, but that did not mean Obi-wan could not _fight_ for it back.

_"What is your heritage? Your history? Your family? Your place? _Who_ are you?" _Qui-gon did not relent.

"_Obi-wan the corps child, Obi-wan the worthless child!" _

"_Little prodigy,"_

"_You? A little twerp like you? A Jedi?" _

"_Failure,"_

"_Worthless, useless, homeless child,"_

"_You are a disgrace,"_

"_Traitor,"_

"_Cripple,"_

No, no, no. He couldn't be those things. He had not gone through all he had gone through in life just to come out to be worthless, useless or a failure! He couldn't be! It didn't make sense. If you kept fighting, then you had not failed.

"_Why would The Jedi want you?"_ He would prove himself worthy enough to have his name. He would, he could. He _had_ too.

And he always would do as he must.

_"Who are you?"_ Qui-gon demanded another time, his eyes burrowing into Obi-wan's. "_I'm a Jedi,"_ he opened his mouth, willing the sound to come out. _"Who are you?"_

_If I can tweak my vocal chords with the force…_

"_Who? Who, Obi-wan?" _He clenched his fist near his throat, feeling a sudden lack in air. He would speak again, he would, because he was a Jedi, and Jedi did not give up.

Suddenly, he felt something down deep in his throat, near his collarbone, pop, and let out a barely audible crack.

His voice sailed out of his mouth as if he had been speaking for months when in fact he had not. "I am Jedi," there, clear as day. No flaws at all. Obi-wan was slightly frightened by his own voice. He gently touched his throat, marveling at the smoothness of his own accent.

"_Who are you?"_ Qui-gon asked again, calmer and more polite this time. He was grinning at Obi-wan proudly.

Obi-wan squared his shoulders, tilted his chin up and clenched his fists. "I am Jedi," he did not stumble, though his voice cracked. A tear fell from his eye, but he wiped it away.

He still had a long way to go. Bruck still owned his soul. Surrounding him still was the dark of torture and malice, and he still had many mistakes and insecurities to go through, tweak and let go. He had much pain wallowing in his soul. Many ways in which he could improve, but at least now, he knew who he was while he did it.

He knew he was Jedi, and Jedi _fought_, died, sacrificed and _hoped_ no matter what.


	75. Peacekeepers in war

~Nava's POV~

_They slugged on as boneless and tired as if they had fought a hundred battles, opposed to just one. Nava was ahead, Annex at her side. He was sagging, his shoulders slumped with the burden he was destined to carry as a Jedi. She glanced at her charge, and without speaking asked him how he felt. He returned her glance, and answered as honestly as he could. _

_Horrible. _

_She smiled and nudged him playfully in the arm with a small smile. They had one day yet, in which they could live together and fight side by side, no matter the bleak outcome of this retreat. Annex nodded, returning the smile, and went back to staring ahead. _

_The clones behind her moaned with either exhaustion or anxiety as the morning fog rolled in, cold and desolate against flushed, sweaty skin. There were no droids following them, of that she was sure. But they were walking across a desolate swamp, and at any moment, the slush of water near their boots could become a bomb. She was acutely aware of this and yet knew that there was nothing that could be done. _

_Nava glanced behind them at the Jedi taking up the rear. Her former master's age betrayed her when Nava noticed her leg give a slight tremble and Kapli stumbled. _

_Nava touched Annex's arm; and he glanced back. Knowing what she wanted by habit, trial or bond, he called out hoarsely "Move on, men. The cruiser will be just ahead," this false encouragement stirred some feet to pick up their doggish pace. Annex straightened his back enough to look quite older than the sixteen years he was, and led the clones forward. Nava slipped to the back and stood beside her teacher._

"_Master," she put a hand on bony, muscled shoulder. Kapli did not stir, merely sucked in a deep breath, implying that she was gathering the force. Slowly, aware of Kapli's flare of indignant pride, Nava lured the force and surrounded her tired mentor with it. "I'm fine, Nava," Kapli chuckled weakly as she looked up. Nava stared into compassionate magenta eyes and smiled. _

"_Let me help you," she reached down and pulled Kapli's arm around her shoulders. Kapli shook her head as her body wracked with trembling. Nava scowled worriedly and looked into her mentor's pale, fevered face. They had come to rescue her, after all. _

_What had been done to her, in that Separatist hovel? "Mind on the present moment, Padawan," Kapli scolded as her eyes drifted closed. _

_Nava resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "Have you forgotten who was just knighted about two years ago, my master?" She asked. Kapli opened one eye enough to give Nava a firm glare. _

"_I don't care if one day I'll be dead and you'll be older than Yoda, I would still call you Padawan, _Padawan_," she managed to say. Nava snickered and stood, pulling Kapli with her. _

"_Yes, master," she said obediently. "Good," Kapli harrumphed. She rested her head on Nava's shoulder affectionately. "Now take me home, youngling," Nava snickered again and hitched Kapli higher unto her shoulder, noting how fragile Kapli felt this way, how limp her body had gone under her own weight. "I'm sure Bant would love to see you," she agreed, hauling her master after Annex and the others. _

_Kapli chuckled deep in her throat. "Bant? Oh, no, I'm requesting a personal meeting with Yoda to come help heal this mess. He's got nothing to do anyway," she coughed violently. Nava shook her head worriedly as Kapli's force signature shook, like a light flickering out. _

"_Have you no respect, master?" She teased, struggling to keep Kapli's mind off the injuries. "Oh, I respect Yoda plenty," Kapli groaned as she struggled to keep herself upright. ""My respect for him is why I'm going to demand he come see me. I'm his favorite, you know," now that made Nava laugh. _

_Suddenly, Annex came bounding back into the clearing. "I told the men they could take a break," he explained quickly, before Nava could say a word. "They were about to collapse, master. Do you need my help?" He asked, glancing at Kapli, who narrowed her eyes. _

"_I ain't dead yet, the both of you," she stuttered. "Let's keep it that way," Nava_ _confirmed gravely. She jerked her head to Kapli's right side, and Annex jogged over, taking Kapli's other arm around his shoulders. _

_The Jedi master let out a racking cough, and a spurt of blood spewed from her mouth. "Master," Nava whispered softly, feeling the clench of horrible helplessness overcome her. "Just set me down, you two. Set me down and go lead your troops," Kapli ordered haggardly. Annex's brows scrunched, he glanced at Nava, who shook her head, fear rolling in her organs. _

_Nava wanted to deny it, but she could not. "Do as she says, Annex. I will remain here," she said, halting. "You go too, Nava," Kapli argued. "I'll be…" Her voice trailed off into more blood spittle. _

_Annex's eyes shined with unshed tears for a moment before he nodded miserably and placed Kapli once again on Nava. He stopped to step in front of the master before his own and bowed low in respect. He knew it was time. Kapli grinned impudently; and Nava felt her heart crack. _

"_Get out of here, young scamper. Drive your master insane for me. Don't listen to Yoda too much. Be a good Jedi, a good boy," Kapli chirped, pleased with his actions. Annex only smiled a watery smile and answered with a soft, yes master, before glancing worriedly at Nava and vanishing into the brush. _

"_You picked a good one, Nava," Kapli croaked as Nava let her sink to the muck and water. "Do not speak, master. Save your strength," Nava replied neutrally, though her body trembled with the thought of losing her mentor, the closest and only thing she had to a mother. Kapli let out a rough and painful sounding laugh. _

"_Oh, strength matters not at the moment, Nava, my dear. You know I am to die," Nava shivered and laid her master's head on her lap, stroking away black locks from a sweaty face. The water pooled around them, disgusting and slime filled. This was not where a hero was supposed to die, in a swamp like this, in pain, in battle, in defeat. This wasn't right. _

_A tear streaked down Nava's face as the pounding of clone boots resounded again. They were going to slug on. "Go with them, Nava," Kapli whispered as she closed her eyes. "You can't carry my dead body anywhere as tired as you are. There is no reason for you to stay," Nava had never heard her master's voice so soft, almost like a child's. _

"_I stay to honor the friend who trained me in the Jedi Way, nothing more, nothing less," Nava replied. Kapli let a smile flick across her face. "Oh, padawan, I am so proud of you," then the bond snapped, and the force dropped from Kapli's body as if it had never harbored there. _

_Nava gaped, stunned, it had been so sudden. No long eulogy, no dramatic last breath or endearing last words, no slow closing of the eyes. Kapli had just died. Just like that; she had died here, in a swamp, alone with only Nava who could not offer her any more than a last comfort. _

_It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. _

_And as Nava collapsed, holding Kapli's body to her breast, cradling her master as she shook with sobs, she knew then and there, that this was __**not**__ the Jedi way. This war was not where a Jedi belonged. _

That was why the Jedi were peacekeepers, not warriors.

* * *

_"Sometime they'll give a war and nobody will come"-_Carl Sandburg


	76. Neverending

~Obi-wan's POV~

_**Sharp.**_

_The jagged pieces of knife and glass, ripping and tearing at skin. Not as cleanly cut as the lightsaber, but damaging and lacerating fragile skin that had already been scarred too much and too often. _

_**Insanity. **_

_The look of delighted glee in Bruck's eyes as he looked down at his newest masterpiece; the artwork he had carved into Obi-wan's back. His stomach, his legs and chest. The look in his eyes was not normal, not right. The look said that Bruck enjoyed this. The Sith smelt the air as if the fragrance of blood filled him with greater joy. _

_**Silence.**_

_Obi-wan was naturally an introvert. He liked to be alone with his own thoughts, without the noise and life of people, but this silence was maddening. Horrible, indescribable. _

_He was totally alone, left to rot, to die, to bleed and never stand without pain, without consequence again. Every moment he spent in silence, was every moment closer to being spent screaming. He knew this. This was his new reality, and what hurt the most is that he had once known another. _

_**Traitor.**_

_The Jedi had known few traitors in its long line of existence. It had known many Jedi who had rejected the Jedi Way, who had left the Jedi order to pursue their own journey through life, but it had never known traitors. Not before Xanatos, then Bruck, then Dooku. _

_And Bruck had showed him the pain of being a traitor, of being backed into the corner and behind you was the edge_ _of a cliff. He was a traitor now. Just like Bruck. He had taken revenge, he had taken a life, he had showed no mercy, and for that he was a traitor, too. _

_**Endless. **_

_Obi-wan, in truth, did not know how long he had been in captivity, he had not thought to keep track of the days, not that he had been given the means, of course, but he might have. If it had not seemed so endless. _

_The days had stretched out like months; the torture had felt like it took weeks. And it had, Bruck had taken weeks and months and years away from his life, because his body would break down and die quicker now. He was condemned to die early, for the crimes done against his body. _

_**Rage.**_

_Obi-wan had felt rage before, opposed to what Anakin seemed to think, he did feel things. He felt them just as acutely as everyone else in the universe did, and rage was no exception. As he had told Anakin with impatience and cold alike, he felt it, he was just better at hiding it. _

_But he had had no way to hide it in the cells. When Bruck sliced his skin or slapped his face with hard fists, he had glared and finally snapped one day. He had hit Bruck_ back. _He had screamed with a feral rage the timeless chime that was easy to hear and breathe because it was everywhere in his life. "I hate you. I hate you, I hate you."_

_**Disgusted. **_

_He had been-was- disgusted with it. With himself, with the cell, with Torah and Bruck. He was disgusted enough to remember the slow slide of body liquid down his face and into his hair. Obi-wan stumbled and remembered as he ran to the bathroom and sunk his head into the toilet, retching._

_He heard her voice in his mind, and it disgusted him. He heard his_ _screams in his mind and they disgusted him. He smelled his own blood and heard the soft crunch of the maggots eating his skin and he was more disgusted with himself than they. _

_**Terror.**_

"_None of us are impervious to fear,"_ _Qui-gon had once told him, and the saying rang now in his mind as he retched. Obi-wan had not felt fear, though; he had suffered terror. Qui-gon had not known what it was like to tremble at the very sound of Bruck's boots, coming down the hall. _

_He did not know what it was like to curl into a ball at night, when it was quiet and you were still gasping from the pain, and stare at the door with wide, unclosing eyes, crying, because you were afraid. He did not know the true fear of a Jedi, helpless and in agony. _

_**Madness. **_

_Many a time Obi-wan had thought he were losing his mind. Granted, he was a Jedi and as such, he had not much of a sensible mind to lose, to be a Jedi, you had to be a strange sort of stupid and mindless. _

_But to hear the walls speak to you, and to see them shift and shake before your eyes as you sat there, staring at the door, waiting…That was beyond brave stupidity. That was worse._

_He heard them, Obi-wan still was not sure who _They _were, maybe the Dark Side, but he knew _They _were there, because he heard them, and _They _called his name. _They _said a different name; _They _called him 'Meao'. It meant monster. _

_**Tears.**_

_Tears did nothing for people. All crying did was drain the body of nessacary fluid. At times, you needed to cry. Crying was also a way to relieve some of the pain, but when it was the sobs of the agonized, the pleadings of the breathless, then it wasn't right._

"_Stop, stop, stop…" Torah did not stop, did not heed him as he gasped and grabbed his aching abdomen. The force left him, stripped from his body as cruelly as you would strip away ones skin. _

_He was crying more in need of his force power, his identity than the crimes that had been done to him. He was trained for such things as…That. But he was not trained to lose the very thing which had marked him as himself his entire life. _

_**Mercy.**_

_The vision was vivid before his eyes. "Please," he begged again, hearing the desperation in his own voice. "Do not hurt them on account of me. Let them go, Bruck," the child in front of him, cradled in his mother's arms, whimpered as she held unto him. _

_Wide black eyes gazed at Obi-wan through blue skinned eyes, so much like Anakin's at that age. Obi-wan was trembling as he stood above the mother and her child, protecting them with his own body. _

"_My child. Spare my child," the woman whispered as she huddled behind Obi-wan quietly, glaring with silent terror. Bruck only chuckled and raised the whip. Obi-wan hissed as it struck against his chest and stomach, burning away skin and flesh. The woman screamed as the tip struck her arm. _

_Obi-wan half-turned, intending to ask her if she were alright, but then Bruck struck again, and the strike caught him about his neck. He grabbed at the long_ _electrocuting chain that had cut off his air supply. Electricity raced up and down his spine and ribs. He screamed. _

_**Helpless.**_

_He had always hated being helpless. Helplessness was just…It wasn't what he did. He always had to be in control, he had to know what to do, how to do it, if he could not fix the situation, so be it, but he could at least make it better. In war, that was mostly the case. You could make things better, if not fix them completely. _

_Bruck did that. He would give him back his force power. Call Torah off him. He would send in actual food and let the heat at least circulate enough so that Obi-wan would not die of freezing cold anytime soon._

_He would send in droid to fix up the damage he had done, but Obi-wan knew it was lies. Bruck was only making things better, and now he saw how sick that was, because those things he had just made better? He tore them apart again. What sort of Jedi are you, that you cannot defend yourself, Obi-wan?_

_**Save me. **_

_Obi-wan was ashamed that it had been habit, and habit alone that had kept the bond between Anakin and him, Nava and him, Ahsoka and him, him and everyone closed. Because so many nights he had wished to open it and scream to every person he knew, every blasted person the galaxy had to offer, the one thing he could not scream to anyone in the base. _

"_Save me!" After Anakin had died, he had stopped saying it, because there was no one who would come even if he did call. Why should anyone come at all? He was just another expandable Jedi, no more important than a clone now. When he_ _passed, another would come. The Jedi council would find more Obi-wan's, he was so easy to replace. _

_**Hope.**_

_In the first few weeks, he suspected, Obi-wan had not lost hope. Indeed, his spirit had stayed recklessly intact. He had not been overly emotionally damaged. After all, he had gone through this before, and the second time was always less brutal than the first. It was when his escape attempts had failed, that was when he had given up hoping. _

_He had given up, when he had run out of the base towards the waiting horizon, seeing the beauty of the setting sun and knowing that freedom was so close, that he had given up. When he had gotten caught even before he reached that point or received another chance again. _

_After that, it was just hope that Anakin would come. He would come and waltz in dramatically, like every other time. He would fuss and squirm and complain over Obi-wan's injuries, more than likely kill or capture Bruck and Torah, and the day would be saved, Obi-wan would be safe._

_He waited and hoped for that for so long, but the day never came. Anakin never walked into the door with his goofy grin and cocky stride. Eventually Obi-wan_ _had given up on Anakin, too, and he hated Anakin for giving him the chance to do that. _

_**Remember. **_

_Obi-wan had tried to hang unto the power of his mind while in that tiny cell. He had tried meditation. He had tried day-dreaming, sleeping, releasing things into the force. But pain prevented him from all of that, Whether physical or mental pain, it did not matter. He could not remember any happy times when all around him, the walls even whispered that he was a monster. _

_**Blood.**_

_With war came blood, grit and tears. He had shed all three and been through all three and seen all three more than he would have liked. But his own blood was another thing._

_It was…It was so red. And another thing he had never noticed until he saw the slow drip of blood drain from his scalp, was that blood was different variations of red. _

_His blood could be magenta one moment and burgundy the next. Sometimes it might have been cherry, then scarlet. His blood scared him that way. It could be dark or light, just like him. _

_Torah's blood had been purple, or maybe orange. He had not paid much attention. And she had not shed much blood anyway. He had strangled her, what part did blood have to pay in that role? Hers stayed one color, whatever color that blood had been. And that scared him, too, because she was certain and he was not. He __**could**__ be a monster, while she could only be a witch. _

_**Brother. **_

_Obi-wan had lost many people to death, to betrayal, war and Sith. He had lost so many. And perhaps that was why he was so protective of Anakin now. He did not-could not- want to lose the last link to a time that was gone. _

_He did not want to lose his best friend, the only man who had been there from the start of one of the most vital chapters in Obi-wan's entire life. What Anakin took as mistrust and criticism was actually protectiveness. _

_Anakin's supposed death had been the most painful moment in Obi-wan's life. His entire world had buckled with the weight of sudden pain, sharp and overwhelming. _

_His chest had closed up and his stomach shriveled. Obi-wan remembered falling to the ground, wheezing with breathlessness as the force squeezed past his stunned shields and reminded him with a chant that he had failed. His son, his best friend, his baby brother was gone. And it was his fault. His doing. He had killed his own brother. _

_**Darkness.**_

_Eternal darkness, what an ironic word to use when describing the Dark Side. For him, it was literal. He would be in darkness forever. And darkness did not always mean despair, or evil. Sometimes it merely meant no color. As in with him. He missed color. The world seemed so dull now, without color. He missed the meaning of expressions and most of all; he missed color. Becau_se _without it, everything was dark like his cell, like his soul. _

_The last thing he had seen was that spider, sitting on its web in the high corner in his cell ceiling. That was the last thing imprinted on his mind, before the darkness. Forever would he be trapped in darkness, despite being free from Bruck's torture. No one would ever understand him again, how could they? He was alone and in the dark. Permanently. _

_**War.**_

_Since he was fifteen years old, and had seen people die and kill their brothers and sisters over selfish, greedy war, he had vowed to bring peace, he had known then, more than ever, that he was meant to be a Jedi, a peacekeeper. Yet he could not bring peace to his own soul. He was at war with Bruck, with Ventress, with himself, with Torah, with the universe. The war had snuck into his life, and he knew not how to get it out. _

_He knew not how to free himself. He wasn't sure if he could. If he deserved it, if it would hurt anyone if he did not. That was the ultimate pain. The physical pain had been mere side-affects. It wasn't the physical pain, but rather what went on inside the mind that hurt. That killed him slowly, from the inside out. He was dying, flickering out with the pain of his internal war. _

_He was a peacekeeper, not born to have peace himself. _

_**Alone.**_

_Who would want to stand by him? Who ever had stood by him through choice? Everyone he loved had been thrown in with him through coincidence. After that, he had no clue why they had stayed, for as little a time as they had. Even Anakin had left him, escaping into death, even if it had not been real. Maybe that was what he feared: abandonment. _

_Besides, who understood him, anyway? The best gift to have, to hold and know its there was the gift of having someone understand you, and understanding that person too. _

_He understood no one, nothing. No one and nothing understood him. he was left alone to wallow in his pain. Everyone else had problems of their own to face, why would they stand beside him and help him face his own? What did he have to give them in reward for this loyalty?_

This was why he was alone in a battleground of brothers.

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi is not healed yet, and won't be, until...About three more years in the series. Still working on it.

~Queen Yoda


	77. The other Anakin

~Anakin's POV~

_"He needs you. Go to him at once,"_ it was an order.

Anakin had received quite a few from Qui-gon, the little days he had known him, but the sharpness in the Jedi master's tone made him jump and twirl around to face the ghost, partially confused as to who he meant. Qui-gon was not there, though, only his voice foreshadowing Anakin's ears.

"_What happened?"_ Anakin demanded through the force, with more harshness than he had meant too. _"Now. Hurry, Anakin!"_ Qui-gon urged, his voice was pinched with anxious desperation.

Not two seconds after Qui-gon said that, Obi-wan's voice rang through his mind, consumed in terror through the bond. "_No! Stop! No!" _Okay, it was time to go.

All else forgotten, Anakin bolted out of the room and into the halls. Running as fast as he ever had, he scanned the halls for any sign of peril as he got closer. Had Bruck escaped? Was he there with Obi-wan? Or was it simply a nightmare? Force, could Obi-wan _handle_ a nightmare, as broken as he was?

The door fairly dented with as hard as Anakin hit it when the button took too long to get it open. He ran in, and saw immediately the answer. Obi-wan was having a nightmare. Not as exciting or horrific as some of the other options that had been going through his mind, but still…

"_No!"_ That scream tore through the force as Anakin watched Obi-wan tremble, writhe, and gasp raggedly, as if he were in pain, sweat ran down his head and into the sides of his bare neck.

"_Don't, please don't,"_ the pleading note in Obi-wan's voice made Anakin's heart quiver. He sighed tiredly and swiped a hand over his face. He had not slept in days, and according to the bags under Obi-wan's face, neither had he.

Quickly, Anakin strode over to his master and sat at the edge of the bed, grabbing Obi-wan by one shoulder. "Master," he said softly, soothingly. "Master, it's only a dream," he whispered.

Anakin shook the sweaty bare shoulder. The touch did nothing to help. "_No!"_ Obi-wan jerked away and turned, thrashing.

Anakin scowled and bit his lip with concern. "_Get away from me! Stop! No! Please," _the last word turned into a physical groan as Obi-wan curled into a tight ball, hugging his thin knees to his chest.

Anakin had never seen him look so vulnerable. His master was always strong, always in control, always soothing. He was never this weak; this _frightening_.

Despite being as powerful as Master Yoda; Obi-wan just wasn't a fearsome person. Anakin had always envied that, he had always envied Obi-wan's control, his calm; he had always depended on it. Now that Obi-wan wasn't calm, he was at a loss.

And he was furious.

"What has Bruck _done_ to you?" He sneered as he shook Obi-wan again. The Jedi master still did not open his eyes. He was still trapped in whatever horrible dream possessed him.

Anakin grabbed him by both shoulders, turning him unto his back. "Obi-wan. Listen to me. Its not real. Wake up, my friend. It isn't true," whatever was going on. Anakin hated this; he felt completely helpless. What could he do to repair a month's worth of damage? Of torture?

Obi-wan continued to thrash and wiggle under his grip. Anakin pinned both wrists to the mattress, struggling to hold Obi-wan down before he hurt himself in his scuffle to get away from something. Anakin called the force urgently, pooling as much light as he could around Obi-wan. Suddenly, a memory not his own flashed before his eyes.

_Smooth lips cascading down his throat, suckling and biting with cruel intensity. His body bucked and fought weakly, but he was chained; and suddenly clawed_ _hands were pinching the tiny hairs on his chest. He cried out as blood trickled down his stomach. She laughed-the witch __**laughed-**__ and reached down, dipping her tongue in the trickle of massacred blood. _

"_Stop!" His voice was hoarse with thirst and humiliation. "Please, kill me instead. Please, stop," she did not stop. Then the scene changed and he was back on the ground at Bruck's feet, wheezing raggedly for breath as he held his stomach. This was before Torah, before he had had his force power snatched from his hands. But still painful. _

_He only coughed haggardly as Bruck grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. A shining, stinging whip arched gracefully through the air, just to get entangled with his face. He screamed as electricity jazzed through his skull. _

_Then another burning, staggering sensation when suddenly Bruck dropped him, laughing hysterically. It only took a moment for Obi-wan to realize his beard was on fire. "Isn't that a moment from the holo-vision!" Bruck whooped as Obi-wan dropped to the floor, desperate to extinguish the flame. _

Anakin gasped as reality suddenly slammed back into focus. He sat there, stunned and rigid. "_Evil_, treacherous, Sith thug!" it was that voice again, the one that was not Anakin Skywalker, but some other dangerous man who had enormous power and the anger and determination to use it how he saw fit, and no exceptions to this rule.

Anakin was shaking with this raw power, with fury, with several voices, all screaming in his mind to do something, _anything_ to avenge his master. "Focus," Qui-gon ordered, to no effect.

Anakin swallowed the red feeling of wrath overflowing his mind and grabbed Obi-wan by the shoulders again. "_WAKE UP,"_ that order resonated through the force.

He heard it echo back to them, just like it had done on Mortis, when he had fought the Son and Daughter. He sounded like that. Commanding, furious, powerful, anguished, deadly.

Somehow, whether the force or Obi-wan had done as he said, his mentor's eyes opened, and flickered, as if they had been changing colors. Terror was written on every wrinkle, dark patch and line on Obi-wan's face_. "Anakin?"_ That simple question was a plea, and that plea broke Anakin's heart.

"I'm here. Relax now. I'm right here, master," he let go of one wrist to swipe away a loose strand of thick hair on the Jedi master's damp forehead. Suddenly, Obi-wan's eyes widened and glazed over with unforgotten memories. "_No! Please no!"_ he started thrashing again, staring straight ahead with haunted eyes. He looked positively _mad_.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin reached for the wrist, only to be pushed away. For a weak man, Obi-wan was surprisingly strong. "Let me help you! Obi-wan; snap out of it for force sakes!"

_Snap out of it; go back to being the way you were before. Stop scaring me. _

"_Bruck, stop! Please, no! Stop! Let me go! Let me __**go!"**_ Anakin would if he would just stop struggling. His impatience finally reaching a breaking point, Anakin let go of Obi-wan's wrists, snatched both his shoulders and slammed the older man against the wall behind the bed.

"Stop it, Obi-wan!" He yelled, disgusted at this erratic and insane behavior. This wasn't Obi-wan, this was whatever demon had come and taken over the soul of Obi-wan Kenobi, and was now tormenting the poor man because of the greatness that the demon had found inhabiting its present soul.

Anakin sounded angrier than he had meant. He wasn't angry at Obi-wan, he was angry, he was furious, with Bruck, with Torah, with himself and the force that Obi-wan so trustingly gave his life years before Anakin was even born, and as usual, he was taking out his anger on whoever was closest, even if it were the victim himself.

The jolt did some good. Obi-wan's eyes blinked at him with coming comprehension as Anakin held him against the wall. The fight seemed to have left him; Obi-wan sat there, chest heaving, panting out savage desperation, muscles and bones trembling with weak and weary mental fights.

"What did he do to you?" Anakin demanded sourly, as he held Obi-wan there none too gently. He was tired of this. He did not want to do this anymore. He didn't want to have to worry, to doubt, he did not want to be afraid for and of and with his master.

It wasn't fair. He was sick of unfairness. Obi-wan didn't deserve this, no matter what he himself believed. Anakin knew he didn't deserve it, because blast, he had done some rough stuff and _he _would not even deserve this if it ever happened to him.

Not that Obi-wan would ever let it. Why was he safe with Obi-wan, but Obi-wan never safe with him? Was it because he was the Chosen One? He was sick of being the Chosen One.

He was _so sick and tired_ of being _sick and tired_ all the time.

"_Anakin,"_ Obi-wan breathed through the force, a third time Anakin counted. At last, Obi-wan's muscles relaxed, having been taut with desperation. He was still shaking though.

"What did he do to you?" He was desperate to know; to prove that malicious vision wrong. It had not been that bad, it could not have been. No one was that cruel. Force, it could not be that impossible. Obi-wan would heal himself. He had too. It wasn't that _bad_.

"_Anakin. Anakin. Forgive me, the memories,"_ Obi-wan hastily apologized as his crazed eyes looked away from Anakin's with shame. Anakin was too angry to tell him how much it wasn't his fault.

"_The memories are still there. So real… I can still feel her touching me, stroking, prodding…"_ Obi-wan moaned, the very sound the last moan of a man who had just had his heart ripped out and was groaning over the pain before he withered up and died.

It wasn't that _bad_. Anakin had to hold unto that.

"What did he do to you? Everything. Tell me," he ordered, pulling Obi-wan's attention back to this subject. "_Don't ask me that,"_ Obi-wan replied, grabbing Anakin's hands, pressed into his shoulders.

"Tell me. I need to know," Anakin said again, urgently this time. "_Anakin, I'm not ready. I.. I just…I just can't,"_ yes he could. Anakin knew it because Obi-wan was strong. He wasn't getting out of this one.

Not when he had scared Anakin so badly; he was trembling himself. Afraid of losing his best friend to the same pit that Bruck, Dooku, Ventress and Sidious had been lost too. Force, not his _master_, too.

"_He killed you," _Obi-wan whispered, and the anguish in his voice told Anakin that the memories were rushing back. "_He made me watch. I begged for your life, Anakin, I did. I begged him to take mine instead, but he didn't listen, he didn't __**listen**__…"_

Anakin's heart absolutely broke at that one. He had believed it broken the past other eighteen hundred times, but it was indeed broken now. Obi-wan had begged for his life? _His_ life. He wanted to scream at Obi-wan that he should not have. Anakin's life wasn't worth that.

"I'm fine," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. His lungs quivered in his ribcage, and he realized he was gasping too. "I'm alive. I'm here. Everything is fine, just fine" he tried to reassure them both. "_The memories. It will never end,"_ Obi-wan argued, shaking his head miserably.

"Tell me," Anakin stated again. Obi-wan's yes grew wide as the true force of this statement hit him_. "No! I can't,"_ he gasped. "Yes, you can," his vision blurred. His life. _His_ life.

Obi-wan had been forced to beg for his life, his dignity, his friends, and Anakin's blasted life. His life.

"I want to help you. Tell me," he lied. He wanted to know that it wasn't that bad. "_It's too painful,"_ Obi-wan's body tensed again, as if warding off a blow and he curled inwards a trifle. "Tell me what he did to you. What happened in there?" Anakin ordered again, and tried to reinforce it with the force. Anything to get the truth.

"Don't ask me that," Obi-wan said again, gaining back some lost control. He put a hand on Anakin's chest, steadying his breathing. Why was he comforting _Anakin _now? It wasn't fair! "_It isn't fair to ask me that now, Anakin. I'm…I'm not ready. It would…_" He trailed off into uncertainty and fear of what it could and would do to him.

Anakin hardly cared. A seething fire burned in his broken heart. He wanted revenge so badly. "Tell me," he gave Obi-wan a small shake, causing the older man to tighten his grip on Anakin's arm.

"_Stop it, Anakin. Let me go,"_ no, he would _not._ He shook him again, harder this time. "What happened?" he almost yelled. Obi-wan's hands trembled on top of his.

"_Anakin, don't do that. Let go of me. I'm not ready for this,"_ it was the bare and honest truth. A year ago, Obi-wan would not have admitted that to him. What had changed?

"What did he do? TELL ME!" Anakin yelled again, with more shaking. Obi-wan's head wagged with the force of it. The Jedi squirmed uncomfortably, trying to detach Anakin from his shoulders.

"_Anakin, let go. Your hurting me," _Anakin shook him again, and again, the anger, the wrath, the untainted, sheer, unadulterated revenge filling his veins coming out in the force of these shakes. He wanted to do this to Bruck, he wanted Bruck, and Torah and every Sith throughout the galaxy to suffer, to die, die, _**die**_.

"_Anakin!" _He barely registered the harsh breaths or pants coming from did not comprehend the sound of a thick skull hitting the bulkhead repeatedly, or the clatter of teeth on that same metal bulkhead as Anakin slammed Obi-wan against it again and again.

"TELL ME! TELL ME!" He screamed, a red haze filling his weary vision now. It blotted out the slightly panicked and agonized expression Obi-wan carried. "_Anakin, stop it! Your hurting me! Anakin, please!"_ Once more, he did not grasp the plea in his master's voice. Obi-wan had begged for Anakin's life, now he was begging Anakin.

The blood running down Obi-wan's face, descended from his nose, did not appear to him until he noticed that the azure eyes he had always known had turned into white pupils, and even then he did not care much until Obi-wan went completely limp underneath him, devoid of all defiance and life. Only then did the knight stop and gape down at his friend, immobile.

He let go of Obi-wan's shoulders. Without so much as a groan, Obi-wan sank to his side before Anakin. Blood ran down from underneath his complicated locks to Anakin's hand. Blood _he_ had spilled.

Anakin gaped, disbelieving. And confused. Who had done this? It could not have been him. It had been the other Anakin Skywalker. That other one who was angry, who did not care if he hurt the ones he loved as long as he got what he wanted, who had done this. His chest heaved as he stared at the limp form uncomprehendingly.

The force, Qui-gon, Tahl and Shmi were all calling something in his mind, past the hazy fog of dying down anger he harbored, but he did not hear, did not see, did not understand what he had done.

"_Emotions, cloud your judgment, they do."_ The oldest Jedi saying. Anakin reached out and gingerly touched the pale cheek of his best friend. Small blossoms of facial hair had sprouted, darkening Obi-wan's chin. Anakin poked fuzzy cheek, and recoiled when he discovered it was cold to the touch.

Cold as a corpse.

"Master?"

* * *

I hope that wasn't _too_ out of character for Anakin. I shouldn't think so, seeing as how he did turn to the Dark Side and all of that jazz. He has major anger issues, but who can blame him? He's scared to death for Obi-wan, and in rage over what was done to him.

Slamming Obi-wan's head into a wall, though, may not have been the best idea. Well? will Obi-wan ever trust Anakin again? Is he even _alive_? why would Anakin attack Obi-wan when he needs him most? (Rhetorical question, there) What's Anakin going to tell the clones, and Nava, and _everybody_? Next chapter will be up soon.

~Queen Yoda


	78. Forgiveness

Later:

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, selfish, stupid idiot!_

Anakin gripped two large handfuls of his glossy hair in his hands as he thought this. Several warm droplets of water dribbled down his face, plucked cruelly from his eyes by the very shame, guilt, and utter absurdity that was him right now.

He was sitting outside of the med-bay_ again_, but this time, he wasn't sitting here, waiting for news of Obi-wan because the man had felt the need to put his life in danger again, leaving Anakin no choice but to save his stern behind, but because he had put Obi-wan in there himself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, selfish, stupid idiot!_

"What happened this time?" oh, force, why this? Wasn't he tortured enough? Anakin swiped at the tears running down his face, but they continued rolling. There was only one, anyway.

A one-man army come to destroy him with guilt. "Trust me, you won't like the story," he choked out, and heard the anguish in his voice. Rex knelt beside him, putting a comforting hand on his knee.

Eyes, red from having cried himself to sleep on several nights Anakin was sure, burrowed into his bowed head.

"What happened?" Rex asked again, his voice was soft. Anakin's shoulders quaked with stifled sobs. "Rex, I've done something," his voice caught in his throat. "_Terrible_," force, so terrible.

Rex opened his mouth, but at that moment, the med-bay doors opened and Gash walked out, grim faced. Anakin was on his feet at once. "Gash, tell me it's not too bad," he almost begged.

The clone stopped, surprised at his tone, but shook his head. "I'm happy to tell you its not _that_ bad," he conveyed. Anakin let out a breath of relief. "He has a concussion, which he's had a few billion times before, but this time," Gash let out a slow breath.

"General, we were lucky. As weak as his body is, and what with stress, emotional damage and all else, he nearly had a brain amorism, which would have been the death of him for sure, Jedi mystic ways or not. We dodged a real close bullet, sir," he told Anakin seriously.

Anakin nodded miserably, hearing the force in his mind as acutely as if it had a voice of its own. It said; _next time there will be no second chances. _

""What exactly happened, sir?" Gash went on curiously, looking at him with concerned eyes. "Was he having nightmares again? I know you Jedi sometimes thrash and things when you sleep. I can give him something for that, if you want," he offered.

Rex looked at Anakin, too, and suddenly his eyes flashed with realization. He gawked at Anakin with horror. Anakin did not deny the truth to either them or himself. "No," he said clearly, calmly for all the pain he felt inside.

"I got angry," leaving it at that, he walked past the two horrified clones and into the room, letting the door close behind him. He had already condemned himself enough; he did not need their condemnation, too.

This was why Jedi did not have attachments.

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

He woke up with a gasp of a newborn's birth. His eyelids fluttered open. Obi-wan scowled, his mind, this time, did not allow him the luxury of having temporarily forgotten what had happened.

No, he remembered. And the culprit was sitting by his bed, head in his hands. Without looking, Obi-wan knew that Anakin had not noticed him awake yet, and that his shoulders were shaking with soundless sobs.

Obi-wan closed his eyes again and settled back into his medical bed, feeling the hot sting of betrayal eat at him. He was not angry, and oddly, he was not afraid. He was just…Hurt.

In both senses of the word; physically and mentally. His head was also throbbing dully, in sync with the thud of his heart and making it quite uncomfortable to think too much, presently.

He remained silent, letting himself sink into his own thoughts while Anakin did whatever it was he was doing. Obi-wan could feel his shame and horror in the force, and the fatherly urge to reach out and stroke Anakin's hair became apparent, but Obi-wan ignored that urge and returned to that of a Jedi mentor. Anakin needed to realize his mistake, bask in the pain of his shame, it would teach him, and save them both from something he could not imagine.

He leaned back, trying to sort through his dazzled mess of throbbing skull. Fragments of his dream came back, full force. He clenched his teeth instinctively as screams, begs and strikes resounded in his ears, as if he had never left. He bit his bottom lip to keep in a groan.

"Master?" Anakin asked softly, not looking up. Obi-wan did not move. Anakin took that a sign that Obi-wan was still asleep. "I don't know what I'm going to tell you," Anakin said aloud. _The truth?_ Obi-wan wondered in his mind, but refrained from actually making it into a thought.

"I was angry, I suppose," Anakin continued, talking to himself. "Not at you, though," oh, so what? He had just thought it would be fun to slam Obi-wan into a wall repeatedly?

"I was angry at Bruck, and Torah, myself, and… Everyone. Not at you, though. Not that its an excuse," Anakin sighed deeply.

"I've always wondered why the entire Jedi Order continually used the word unpredictable to describe me," he chuckled without humor. "It only took me suddenly becoming a different person and nearly killing my own brother for me to understand," he whispered. _Brother?_ Obi-wan wondered, surprised.

"I had a friend like you once," Anakin whispered, talking to himself. "Just like you, Obi-wan. Loyal, kind, obedient, witty. You would have liked him. He…They sold him one day, to an outsider. Sold him off planet with some bounty hunter. It broke his mother's heart. We were used to it, though. I really missed him," Obi-wan heard a catch in his friend's throat at that. He listened curiously, Anakin rarely talked about slavery.

"Mom told me he would be fine. I believed her, I had too. But one day, that bounty hunter came back, to get another slave, and my friend… Was gone. I don't know what that scum did to him, but he was changed, he had just given up. On everything and everyone, too….. And by the force Obi-wan…You don't know what it's like to just sit there and see a friend that way," Oh, force, yes he most certainly did.

"He was utterly _incinerated._ There was nothing anyone could do for him. I guess…I guess I just don't-can't- see that happen to you. I guess. When I first found you, Gash said it was you didn't have the will to live, do you know what that _did _to me? I wanted to know how bad it was for you in there. I want to fix it. Slamming you against a wall," Anakin sighed, and Obi-wan could almost_ see_ him running a hand through his hair. "That's probably not the best way to fix things… I'm an idiot," well said. Obi-wan agreed wholeheartedly.

"Force, what am I going to_ tell_ you?" Anakin choked out again. "That's what hurts the most. I _promised_ you, master. I promised that I'd never hurt you, I promised I'd never let anyone else hurt you, and here I've gone and given you a blasted concussion. What's wrong with me?" Not much, actually; not in Obi-wan's opinion.

Anakin didn't have anything wrong with him or his thinking. He was just confused. Weren't they all?

"It kills me, absolutely _kills_ me to see you this way every day, Obi-wan," Anakin said, and the raw, weary emotion in his voice made tears spring to Obi-wan's eyes.

"Knowing you'll never be able to walk or talk again. I'll never fight beside you again. I'll never hear your voice again. Force, Obi-wan, I'd give my _life _to hear your voice. I want to kill him; I want to _kill_ Bruck slowly, painfully… Because you know what? You don't kriffing deserve this. I don't care what in the heck that Sith sleemo's problem is, but you don't deserve this. Anyone but you. It's not fair," suddenly, the force burst with a rage that Obi-wan had not seen coming.

His hands clenched as Anakin suddenly stood and he heard the bang of a fist being rammed into the wall.

_"It's not fair!"_ Anakin roared again, his voice was different. It was a voice Obi-wan had never heard Anakin use before. It frightened him. This was not his friend, the little brother he knew. That was the voice of another monster. Someone like Bruck, not like Anakin.

Obi-wan remembered Anakin's voice a mere month earlier_. "Master what have I become?"_ Obi-wan had not understood what the crazed, desperate young man meant, but he did now. Anakin was not the same as he once was. This war had done something to him, or perhaps it was Obi-wan who had done the damage.

Whatever it had been or was, it frightened him.

Obi-wan heard a thump as Anakin slumped back into his chair. "Master," he whispered, and his voice held the same note it had held when he was a small boy, under Obi-wan's care and guidance. "Master, what's _happening _to me?" He whimpered.

Unable to keep silent any longer, Obi-wan lifted a trembling hand and let it drop unto Anakin's shoulder. He remembered the feeling of having someone else inhabit your body. He still was uncertain who had really killed Torah.

_"It's going to be alright, Anakin,"_ he said softly, through the bond they shared. Anakin's head jerked up, and the firm shoulder underneath Obi-wan's hand tugged itself out of his grip.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin gasped. Obi-wan opened his eyes, and sensed rather than saw Anakin backing away, as if he were afraid of something. "Have you been awake…?" Anakin trailed off uncertainly.

_"The entire time? Yes, I have been. How many times do I have to lecture you about paying closer attention to your surroundings?"_ He asked, striving for lightheartedness.

"Twenty," Anakin quipped instinctively, then went silent. There was an awkward pause before Anakin said; "Obi-wan, master, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what I…" Having already heard the confession, Obi-wan put up a hand to halt further apologies, then found the motion made him dizzy. He moaned softly and let his hand drop.

_"You're forgiven already,"_ he replied weakly, before Anakin could inquire about him. "What?" Anakin gasped, shock lighting his voice. "Forgiven? But…How…Why would you…?" His incomplete questions hovered in the air, leaving Obi-wan to ponder them.

_"I was never angry with you," _he answered. "Obi-wan, I broke my promise to you, I slammed your head against a wall, I could have killed you! How can you possibly forgive me for that?" Anakin demanded with noticeable angst. Obi-wan heard tears in his voice.

_"It's that compassion which makes it so easy," _Obi-wan pointed out kindly. Anger and grudges had never been his strong point. "Compassion?" Anakin scoffed hatefully.

"I have no compassion. None at all. If you had ever done such a thing to me, which you'd never, I wouldn't have forgiven you," Anakin countered cynically. "I would have wanted to make you suffer. You know that. How can you still forgive me, knowing that?" Why was this such a hard concept? What else could he do? Anakin was all he had left.

_"I can forgive you because you're sorry. That's more than many other people I've forgiven,"_ he closed his eyes_. "I can never stay angry at you for more than a day all the same, so I've just learned to forgive you,"_ he tried once again to jest.

He had always been able to fix the situation with a bit of teasing. It was his nature, as intricate and easy as forgiveness.

"No," Anakin shook his head and backed away. "No. That isn't right. That isn't fair. You should hate me. You should want to hurt me back. You should be furious and betrayed and…Why aren't you _afraid_ of me?" He burst out.

Obi-wan frowned in confusion. Force, why did Anakin insist on making him go through these situations when his head hurt? Afraid of him?

Obi-wan had never been afraid of Anakin, partly because he had raised the boy and as such could not find it in him to see the man as anything but aggravating and passionate.

Then again, he knew that was not what others thought. They did fear Anakin; they mistrusted his power because he used it in the wrong ways, because he took advantage of it.

Anakin knew how powerful he was, and he used that power. He could and normally did use it for people, but he could also use it _against_ people. He had used it against Obi-wan.

What was worse was that he had done while Obi-wan couldn't fight back, which was the cowards way. Anakin was not a coward. So what in the blazes was wrong with the boy?

_"I trust you,"_ despite all that, he really did. "You shouldn't," Anakin choked_. _

_"No,"_ Obi-wan agreed, after a moment's consideration. "_I should not. Not after everything you've put me through, but I do. Someone ought to. I'm maybe the biggest fool in the Jedi Order, Anakin, but for some reason, I can't seem to shake the loyalty I feel to you," _he shrugged, feeling cold, pleasant amusement at the thought. Force, he was a fool.

"Who's to say I won't hurt you again?" Anakin asked, Obi-wan heard the harsh pants coming from his breathing. "I didn't even realize what I was doing, Obi-wan. Not really. It's like…Like I became someone else," Anakin's voice cracked. "Someone I don't _want_ to be," he gulped, and his fear was a sudden thorn in the force.

"Please, _please_ master, send me away. I don't want to hurt you again. I couldn't bear it. I don't… Can't hurt you again," Anakin pleaded. Obi-wan sighed in exhaustion. Oh, Anakin. As if he had never received a concussion before.

_"You don't have to be what you don't want to be, Anakin. You have the power never to hurt me again. I trust you'll use it,"_ Obi-wan replied calmly. He wanted to sleep, all of a sudden. He forced his eyes open.

"You shouldn't. I'm not who you think I am, master, I've_ changed_. Please, I need you to be angry," Anakin said again, his tone dropping into a full force whine now. _"No,"_ he replied firmly. "But…"

_"No. I trust you," _

Anakin cried out in frustration and grabbed his hair. "You blasted; stubborn barve! I'm going to be the death of you someday," he hissed, half in anger and half in affection.

_"I won't mind,"_ Obi-wan reminded him, recalling how fond he was of that saying. "I will," Anakin groaned. _"I expect you'll get over it with time,"_ Obi-wan remarked passively.

"No. I'd never forgive myself. I'm never going to forgive myself. I… I won't take a chance with this, master. Not with your life. I'm dangerous, everyone thinks so. This proves that. I can't risk getting that angry again. There won't be a second chance."

Somehow, hearing Anakin say that made a shiver go up his spine. He gulped. _"There won't be a second chance,"_ was that a warning to him, too? He had escaped death so far, but there were only so many times that one could escape his own demise.

"_I won't abandon you, Anakin-anymore than you would abandon me. That's what you're asking me to make you do. That what you want me to do. That won't help you or I,"_ he continued sternly.

Anakin let out the groan of a dying, heartbroken and torn man of war. Obi-wan was tired of this conversation. _"Anakin, come here,"_ he ordered. Anakin stiffened.

"I can't…" Obi-wan sent a violent yank on his mind through the force. Anakin was yanked forward, through some ancient Jedi working that astounded the young knight.

Obi-wan felt a gloved hand touch his right leg, faintly, before jerking away_. _He snatched at the hand and held it against his chest possessively.

_"Will you hurt me?"_ he wondered softly, through that eternal bond. Anakin's entire body went tense at the obvious taunt. "Master, I…"

_"You could do it, this minute. You might as well. Hurt me,"_ he said calmly. Shock exploded in the force. "You _want_ me too?" He gasped. _"Your mistakes are my mistakes," _Obi-wan replied, remembering the mantra Qui-gon had so often told him.

"No," Anakin tried to pull his hand free, gently. Obi-wan intensified his grip. _"Do it,"_ he tempted. Fear and confusion rushed in to replace shock. "Obi-wan; don't," Anakin said anxiously.

_"Hurt me," _Obi-wan said again, not at all afraid of the boundaries he was tempting. Anakin could very well hurt him, yet Obi-wan could not bring himself to believe that he would.

"Master," Anakin half whined and half pleaded. _"I'm waiting,"_ for the blow that would never come. Suddenly, the force drained into irritated defeat. "I won't," Anakin whispered, at last.

_"Really?"_ He cocked his head, making a point. _"Why not?" _He wondered. "Because….Because…" Anakin spluttered, frustrated with his lack of knowing. Obi-wan waited patiently, as he had always done. Anakin sighed again, and the hand in Obi-wan's possession went slack.

"Because I don't want too, and I don't have to do anything I don't want too. I'm free now, I can control my own life and actions," he said, repeating the exact same lecture that Obi-wan had tried to beat into him as a child.

_"And?"_ he prompted, not giving up. Anakin chuckled ruefully. "And because I could not hurt you anyway. No matter what I would do to you, you would still sit there and hold my hand because you're a stubborn, devious, loyal and trusting barve," he added.

That wasn't how Obi-wan would have worded it, but it sufficed. _"And?"_ he pushed firmly, not dropping his gaze, as sightless as it may have been all these years.

"And…And…And blast, what else do you want me to say, Obi-wan?" Anakin demanded, exhausted by his internal fight. _"How about the promise that you'll never doubt yourself again?"_ Obi-wan suggested slyly. Anakin let out a slow breath.

"No. I can't promise you that. Anymore than you can promise me you'll stop trying to teach me all the time. You know what I can promise you though?" He did not answer, but instead waited for the revelation.

"I can promise that one day, _some _day and against all kriffing odds, I am _going_ to make this up to you and make you proud, but for now," Anakin bowed his head, humbling himself.

"I…I can't thank you enough, master. Your compassion…I don't deserve it. I am eternally grateful," oh, force. Now he was getting sentimental again. Obi-wan really had too much a large headache.

Obi-wan brushed aside the thanks and released the hand. _"Good. Now. Would you please mind trick me into sleeping? My head is killing me," _he requested, almost desperately. Anakin nodded and Obi-wan felt a warm hand lightly touch his cheek, where new stubble had begun to form.

"Of course. First though, I have one condition," he sighed and waited for his death verdict. "Tell me something you want. I don't give a batha's behind what it is. Just say it. Then I'll put you to sleep," he negotiated.

Obi-wan sighed. _"Anakin, why…?"_ Anakin brushed his jaw, silencing the thought. "Anything. Let me make up for my disgrace," Anakin said softly. Obi-wan recognized the plea for a chance at redemption. He groaned.

_"I don't want anything," _he tried. "I never said it had to possible, or even intelligent. Make something up if you have too. Just give me _something,"_ Anakin continued, undeterred.

Obi-wan had not taught a fool; that was for sure_. "Fine,"_ he thought a moment before giving up on the explanation and just plain transmitting the memory into Anakin's mind.

The young knight watched, then nodded in understanding. "Good enough. I'll try. Now, relax," finally.

Obi-wan lowered his shields just enough so that Anakin could put him to sleep. He felt his friend's comforting signature flood in before the world spun into deep warmth and he was lost into sleep.

* * *

If anyone wants to know ahead of time what memory Obi-wan showed Anakin, just read my short story _The Buried Treasure._ There will be a whole, long chapter on that sometime in the near future.

~Queen Yoda


	79. Freeing the slaves

**_Three weeks later:_**

~Anakin's POV~

_ "Stealth really isn't all that hard, Anakin. All you have to do is pretend you did something horribly bad and are now hiding from the council. Force knows you were good at that as a child,"_ Obi-wan's parting words to him, painfully dry and also painfully funny, echoed in his mind as a last reminder while he crept through the underbrush behind the castle of doom the Sith called a capital palace.

In the fields of Resta wheat and Ball cotton, tired, blue-skinned slaves worked, despite the chilled weather. _Why is it I've had to free people from slavery twice in the past four months? _Anakin thought resentfully.

Once was too many times in a lifetime; much less two in four months. He glanced behind him at the one clone he had allowed to accompany him.

Rex, of course, still painfully shy after his out-burst with Anakin.

Cody was on the other side of the castle, ready at Anakin's call to start the attack and absolutely end the Sith's reign. These people had been slaves long enough. Anakin stopped in his advance and crouched lower, his hand touching the polished glitter of silver weapon on his hip reflexively.

He poked apart two long strands of wheat with his nose and peered out at the mile long acre that he and Rex had just trekked through.

It had taken great pains just to sneak past the guards posted back there, and even greater pains to escape the sight of those same guards as he and Rex had run across the wheat, jumping over abandoned baskets full of the ripe agriculture.

They had made it though without sounding the alarm. Step one was over with. Now he just needed to free the slaves so that Cody could begin the attack. He shook his head and turned around.

Rex was pressed against a thick section of wheat, his back to Anakin, as his eyes searched the picking people. "Any overseers?" Anakin asked, keeping his voice low as he crawled over. "Five within seeing distance," Rex reported, not looking at Anakin.

"All with electro-whips," A shudder went through him instinctively. After nearly a two decades of freedom, he still remembered the feel of that whip against a young back. He still had the scars.

"Wonderful. And a door to get in?" He further questioned. "I see it. 7 clicks north-east," Anakin followed Rex's directions and saw the ray-shielded door immediately. Guarded by two blasted security guards. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

In all truth, he had not actually come with a solid plan. He had trusted he would figure it out when he got there. He was starting to think maybe he should have came up with at least a _basic _plan.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," he had always been a fast thinker, though, despite what others may have thought. "I'll try to talk to the slaves. Get us some help. You stay here and make sure the overseer doesn't spot me, he said. Rex gave a curt nod and looked up with weary, ashamed eyes. "Got it," he agreed.

Anakin squeezed his shoulder with a small smile. "Here we go again, old friend," he said softly, before he zipped out of the brush. He could feel Rex's relief and gratitude that Anakin held no ill will.

Anakin's eyes darted back and forth. He knew from experience that even among slave row, there would always be an order, a leader who was responsible for taking care of the failed needs of all the other slaves.

This was usually a grandfather type figure, someone who had close enough ties to the master to sway his decisions and help or hinder the man and his friends.

This time, he could tell it was a grandmother figure.

He studied her as he stalked in between baskets and cotton rolls. She was knurled, short, yet bulky with muscle, and a full head of black hair sprang up in a giant poof on her scalp, yet her wrinkled, weathered eyes held the same wisdom and strength as Obi-wan.

He crouched low behind the billow of her long dress. The old woman merely glanced at him, unsurprised. The other workers picking the cotton sent him confused, startled glances, but when he put a finger to his lips, they went back to work quietly.

"Mother," he addressed the fellow slave respectfully, staying well hidden behind her dress. He noticed a well-aimed rock skip near the closest overseer's foot and skittle past. Caught by the interesting new thing to mess with, the whip-bearer ran after the small object boredily. Anakin smirked; good ol Rex.

"Jedi," the woman mumbled cordially. Her face betrayed no emotion, but he noticed the tremble in her hands. "I'm here to help you escape," he whispered. The woman's hand froze in mid-air and she inhaled sharply.

Anakin smiled feebly, enjoying the look of hope that flashed across her face. The look quickly settled down into calmness once more though.

She glanced behind her at the overseer, happily kicking the small pebble back and forth between his feet. "Oh. That's nice," the elder said at last, resuming her picking. "What can I do, dear?" Force, she reminded him of the monarch on Tatooine.

"How many slaves are inside?" he asked promptly. "Thirty. All in the kitchen," she answered just as quickly. Anakin admired her cool and restraint.

Blast it all, sometimes Anakin wondered if the force just deemed some people _too_ worthy to be Jedi, and thus did not give them force abilities, despite their right to have them. He had often thought this about Padme and Lux.

He glanced at the guards. "Can you provide a distraction to get me inside?" he asked. She glanced down at him, assessing, before she nodded.

Without another word, she leaned closer to the man beside her and put a hand on his arm. She ordered him to do something in another language, quickly, before releasing.

The man blinked, looked down at Anakin, cocked his head and then nodded. Suddenly, he picked up the basket at his feet, filled with soft, billowy cotton, and threw it straight at the overseers head.

_ Well,_ Anakin thought dryly as the projected missile hit its designated target. _That wasn't what I expected, but okay._ _Whatever you like. _

The overseer, interrupted from his game of tag with his fellow sentient, the rock, swiveled around, eyes aflame. "Slave _scum_!" he roared once his sight had found the obvious suspect. The other slaves jumped, startled by the harshness of his tone. "You dare to assault your Master?" It was a completely rhetorical question, yet the man merely cocked an eyebrow, and set his feet, obstinately crossing his arms.

_"Boshooda,"_ he spat. Anakin bit back a snort of laughter. Some words were universal. He would have to tell Obi-wan.

"Go," the woman whispered as the overseer's shout of outrage called forth the other four, plus the guards near the door. Anakin reached up and squeezed her arm in gratitude. "Thank you, mother," he whispered before he bolted to the door.

The sound of seven electro whips being ignited sliced through the air. Anakin cringed as he heard a scream, followed by the snaps and crackles of said weapons striking skin. He shook his head, banishing the rage flitting cross his features before pushing the button. The door opened.

He smiled as Captain Rex ran up and into the room before Anakin could open his mouth to wonder what had taken the clone so long. He glanced behind him and came upon the immediate reason.

One of the overseer's belts, crudely fashioned around his waist, had been shot clean through with what Anakin assumed was a blaster shot. Before his very horrified eyes, he saw the loose pants ruffle to the ground, exposing blue buttocks.

Anakin chuckled softly as gasps of surprise and guffaws of laughter met this new situation. "Right on, Rex," the door closed behind him.

* * *

_"I never ran my train off the track. And I never lost a passenger."_

Harriet Tubman, 1820?-1913


	80. Practice

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Inhale. Exhale. One foot in front of the other. Now back. Good. Keep your back aligned, now lean forward. There. Perfect. Now can you still…? Yes. Precisely," he muttered to himself.

He had no clue why in the universe he was speaking in third person, maybe it was because he could not believe that the voice coming from his mouth was truly his. Maybe he was mad.

Either one, he was doing well.

Obi-wan sucked in a deep breath and slowly let himself bend backwards. His spine made a perfect U as he felt his legs leave the ground and hover in the air above him, motionless and straight as a twig.

His arms shook with the strain as he began to walk on his palms. Forward. Back. Forward. Back. To the left. To the right. Now one hand.

Obi-wan called on the force, merging it around his center of gravity. His arms stopped trembling, going numb with force-aided strength. Obi-wan let out a small huff and went back to both hands.

With perfect control, he tucked his legs in and rolled to his feet, crouching. He stood, stretching the muscled sticks that had served him so well. He smiled and starting humming, standing on one leg. Then he pushed himself up and down on that one leg until it burned before switching to the other.

Not even the burn or ache in his entire body could bring his spirits down.

It was Anakin's birthday today, and since the man had thought it nice to leave on a mission on _this _exact day, Obi-wan figured he'd surprise him that night. He had nothing more to give than his success.

He desperately hoped it was enough.

_"It has to be,"_ he thought as his other leg began to throb. He put it down, slowly, and did a back flip, rolling reverse unto his arms.

Short locks floated down from his scalp, brushed against his lips and tickled his neck as it hung upside down. Obi-wan forced himself to endure the itch, hoping to form a smile or hear himself laugh.

He had not in weeks.

"I will tonight," he puffed. "For Anakin, I will," he had too. It would make Anakin ecstatic. Obi-wan felt a flutter of excitement deep in his stomach at the thought.

* * *

_"Ours is the truest dignity of a man, the dignity of the undefeated."_

-Ethel Waters, 1896?-1977


	81. Soldiers

~Rex's POV~

Rex often had no clue why it is he followed Anakin the way he so often did into the unspeakably stupid situations they so often were in.

Maybe he trusted the Jedi, maybe he was mad, or maybe-just maybe, Anakin was the sort of person that merely made people want to follow him.

Yep, that was it, because Rex really ought to know better by now.

"Cody!" he yelled into his comm. Link; as the little girl strangling him pulled tighter on his throat, constricting airflow. Rex did not lessen his grip, despite this enraging fact.

He heard the sound of a lightsaber clashing against another in the background. He did not turn. Anakin could very well handle his own blasted self, since he had found it fit to start the fight in the first place.

Honestly, what kind of Jedi was this man?

"Cody," he gasped again. _Why wasn't the blasted man answering?_ Rex backed away as a sudden droid appeared out of nowhere. Rex swiftly kicked it down, one arm holding the kid while another shot at the coming enemy.

One way or another, Anakin had managed to turn the slaves against their masters in a full scale, infuriated revolt of some sorts. Only Skywalker could. Or, perhaps Obi-wan would have had the gall and cleverness, but even this catastrophe would have been unacceptable to him. What had happened to_ subtlety_?

Now they were in some hodgepodge of rooms, a giant dining room, as far as Rex could tell, and were all fighting for their force-forsaken lives against a superior force. Sometimes he really felt too old for this, despite having lost track of his technical age.

Rex huffed again and turned, ducking the mechanic arm of a droid. He shot at the bolts that kept the knees together, and the droid swiftly fell to half its height. Rex smiled feebly; amused by the scream of delight the kid gave when he shot the droid into harmless oblivion.

"What's happened, Rex?" Oh, now he wanted to talk, huh? Rex ought to have a grudge on the man and refuse to speak with him like some spoiled noble. Not to his credit though, he happened to be a soldier, not a noble. "We're currently in a fist fight with Sith," he reported.

He heard Cody give a wry chuckle on the other end of the line. He could not fathom what was so funny about this, but evidently Cody found some humor in it where he was struck blind.

"Of course you have. Well done. Do you need some help?" That was the single most stupid question Rex had ever heard in his life. "Yes, please," he found himself saying calmly, despite this fact.

"Okay, we'll bring the big guns in to you," Cody reported. Rex nodded; good plan. "Be careful of the civilians," he warned. "If they're the ones fighting Sith, Rex," Cody mused.

"I think we need to be more careful of _them_," good point, admittedly. But still, Anakin would never forgive himself, nor they, if one of the women or children were hurt. He was every bit Jedi when it came to that. Cody seemed to hear his unspoken thought.

"Don't worry brother. We'll figure out a way. Cody out," Rex sighed and looked around. He had to put the blasted child strangling him down or he'd die of air loss instead of by blaster bolt.

Suddenly, through the shouts, screams, blasts and other sounds of war, Rex heard a single cry, faint and as unnoticeable as a baby's wail in a crowd of thousands. Yet Rex heard it, because he had a bond with that man so strong that often it had been compared to the bond he shared with thousands more of his brothers.

"Anakin!" Rex, child and all, pushed himself through the crowd, blasting, twisting and pushing aside all who dared stray into his path. "Mister!" the little girl whimpered in his ear.

"Where are we going?" Rex did not answer, instead only held her tighter against him. Suddenly, by reflexive instinct, his finger pulled down on the trigger as he pushed one last person out of the way.

The Sith monster who had been about to plunge his lightsaber into Anakin's neck fell, dead.

_Ha,_ Rex thought victoriously. Anakin looked up, and the pure shock and indignance on his face was enough to make the little girl on Rex's back giggle.

He smiled at his general and gave the little girl a wink. "Hay! I had everything under control, Rex!" Anakin shouted, disguising his humor as anger. He shot to his feet and reignited his saber.

"Sure you did, general," was Rex's usual, stoic reply as he pressed his back lightly against Anakin's, blaster in hand. He heard the low buzz of the glowing weapon near his thigh deflecting bolts.

"Don't you quote Ahsoka," Anakin harrumphed. Rex laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir," he replied, wondering how exactly Anakin managed to make him laugh in the middle of a battle. How could he be relaxed enough to laugh _now_?

_ Because this is where you belong._

He had no notion where that sentence had come from. It had popped into the one of the empty places in his mind, not exactly a tone or even words, but just a feeling that resonated like a voice in a dark cave. Despite this, though, Rex could not argue with the mysterious revelation.

He felt most free right in this position_. _At Anakin's side, blaster in hand, death knocking at his door, jumble and chaos around them, reinforcements on the way, heat and scorching battle excitement ringing in his mind, the taste of victory still sweet on his tongue.

He was a soldier, bred to fight and die for the Republic; he had questioned that at times. Rex had met many deserters who had found a different calling and assumed that he felt he had no choice in his.

But he did, and he_ chose_ this. He chose war, and honor, Sith, clones, droids and Anakin. This was his birthright, his destiny. His destiny was to bring peace to the universe that saw him as nothing but expendable; and he was fine with that, with them, with his place as soldier and captain.

He was like Anakin. He was Jedi, a peace -keeper destined to die for justice.

It felt good, somehow, and what felt better? Better was when the wall to his left, which had been whole and undisturbed a minute ago, suddenly blew up and he heard the combined call of his brothers rushing in, followed closely by the tanks. "About time Cody showed up," Anakin chirped cheerfully. .

He belonged here for that reason, too. Because this was where his brothers were. And not all of them were clones. Anakin and Obi-wan were his brothers. Ahsoka and Padme were his sisters. Luke and Leia were his children.

The Jedi were his _family_, despite being different from him.

_I __**will **__defend you, _he promised Anakin as they shared grins. _And one day we will bring peace. There will be peace…At the end. _No matter what end they encountered, be it death or end of war.

They would have peace in the end. No more slavery, no more death and pain, no more anguish. This universe could only last so long. But the morals for which the Jedi-and Rex- fought for would last forever.

_ There will be peace!_

Rex set the girl down, under the protective hand of Anakin's lightsaber, and flew forward, feeling sudden strength flit through him. Was this the force? Maybe. He was a Jedi too.

His blaster moved in perfect unison to Anakin's saber, flying as he used it as a weapon of war, hitting, blasting and kicking. All the while, one mantra, as strong and unstudied as every other before it, rang through his mind like crackling thunder.

_ There will be peace! _Hebelieved it. He knew it to be true. It was the one and only reality.

There would always be peace…In the end.

* * *

_"I will stand my ground. Somebody must die in this cause. I may be doomed to the stake and the fire or the scaffold tree, but it is not for me to falter."_

-Sojourner truth, 1797?-1883


	82. Birthday gift

_**Later:**_

~Anakin's POV~

_ Well,_ Anakin thought contentedly. _If nothing else, I got to free some slaves for my birthday. _Somehow, that did little to make his content blossom into full-grown happiness. Then again, he should not expect it.

Jedi did not desire huge parties or great celebrations for the day of their birth, which was made up anyway. Anakin had no clue what day he had been born. His mother had not recorded it, nor told him. The occasion had been made up, in truth, by Shmi herself when Anakin was five.

No one had to know that it very well could have been months off his real birthday.

All the same, every year since he was thirteen, Obi-wan, Ahsoka or Padme had usually found some way to do something special for his birthday, no matter the odds. One year, he had even gotten a party and a new starfighter.

Anakin smiled as he remembered the pure joy he had felt that day. He wanted it again. He _deserved_ it again.

_ No, that's not right, _he admonished himself, sounding scarily like Obi-wan. _What makes you think you deserve a party anymore than the next Jedi, or even clone?_ He demanded of himself, sternly, determined not to be a hypocrite and act as unfair as the people from whom had enslaved him.

_ Rex does not even know what it's like to have someone__** ask**__ about his birthday, though he's helped plan several of yours. You have no clue what day Obi-wan or Nava's is. You're the poster boy for the war, not the hero of the war. One year without some great event won't kill you. _

Anakin's grin fell as he realized the wisdom and truth of his words. With this new sense of humbleness Obi-wan had ingrained in him came another factor. He was the Chosen One; not the king of the universe. It would be nice, though. _"You've changed for the better,"_ that was what Obi-wan would say.

Anakin managed a shaky grin as he waltzed through the halls. It was near midnight by now. The fight was over. The fourth planet of Coptic, the hideous, disgusting hideout of Bruck, conquered had been. Four down and one left to go. Anakin had saved the slaves, killed or arrested the Sith and ordered the clones to retire.

Yet he was merely satisfied, not happy. There was a difference. He hoped watching Obi-wan sleep could change that. That and in the morning, he would surely have several messages on his comm. link, wishing him happy birthday. The sound of Padme's voice always brought him joy.

If Anakin were not so tired, he would contact her now. But fighting Sith, droids, and organizing a way of escape had worn him down, along with helping the now freed people build temporary shelter for the night.

His arms ached with holding building wood and droids up with the force. His leg buzzed lightly with pain from a hit he had taken to the knee. But he was Jedi. He would endure. He was content. He had saved people. He should be happy.

But he wasn't.

_Maybe I'm just spoiled_, he mused, trying to cheer himself up as he came upon Obi-wan's door. After careful consideration and a long days of convincing, Gash had allowed Obi-wan back into his own room, making Anakin promise _never_ to get angry again. The concern for Obi-wan in the clone's eyes had been enough to shame him into promising it twice.

Anakin waved his hand and the door opened_. I'll pose that to master,_ he considered as he walked into the dim room. _Tell him he spoiled me all those years. He'll stare at me like I've gone mad, but still… _Anakin's thought was dually interrupted when he noticed the bed across from his present location.

It was empty.

It was_ empty_ and he could not sense Obi-wan. Anakin's heart skipped a beat.

"Obi-wan," he called blankly, paralyzed with fear. Obi-wan couldn't stand! Where could he have gone? The man could not even _crawl_ very well. There was no way he would have left the room anyway, not in his condition, so why…? Had someone_ taken_ him? His master?

Anakin's heart thumped in his chest. Musings and birthday aside, he lunged at the bed. "Obi-wan? Master? Master!" he cried desperately searching through the blankets, hoping-praying that this was just a trick. Just some stupid birthday trick of Obi-wan's that was completely out of character and cruel. He would prefer it to the alternative.

No clone would just blatantly take Obi-wan from his bed, not without telling Anakin. So what was the alternative? _Bruck_.

Anakin's skin crawled and tears stung at his eyes. "Master! Obi-wan, where are you? Obi-wan? Obi-wan, answer me!" he demanded. "I'm right here, Anakin," a voice said from behind him.

Anakin swirled around to see Obi-wan standing where he had been a moment ago, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. He let out a breath of relief.

"Obi-wan! What are you doing out of bed? Do you have any clue how much you scared me just now?" He demanded. Obi-wan only stared, and his brows crinkled in confusion.

Anakin harrumphed, wondering what he was so confused about, when something about the situation struck him as odd.

Obi-wan was out of bed. Obi-wan was standing. And had he just _spoken_?

"What? _Obi-wan_?" he gasped, rubbing his eyes, wondering if this were another dream. He had had so many of Obi-wan standing that it could have been. Anakin had heard the voice, that blasted, cherished voice whisper in his mind so many times…

It couldn't be true.

Obi-wan gave him a lopsided grin-the first in months, force blast!- and rubbed his left arm sheepishly. "Happy birthday," he said softly. Something in Anakin's head clicked. That was Obi-wan.

He had _spoken_. He was _standing._ A pit of joy formed in his chest and expanded until it had taken him over completely. His shoulders heaved with breaths. His vision blurred with tears.

"Oh, master, your…Your…" he could not say it. "Speaking?" Obi-wan suggested, somewhat apologetically. "Standing? Yes. I thought since I could not give you an official present, I'd…Well, give you _something_," Obi-wan lowered his eyes. "I wish I could give you more," he said quickly. "But I thought…"

Anakin couldn't take anymore of his stupid rambling. He catapulted himself at Obi-wan. The Jedi master gave a small gasp as Anakin wrapped strong arms around his neck, the force of Anakin's hug making them stumble backwards. "You're walking!" he cried, laughing and crying at the same time. His heart was bursting with joy.

"You're talking! Force, master, how?" He asked through a mouthful of clean Jedi tunic. Obi-wan was wearing his tunic, force he even had his _lightsaber_. He looked just like the man Anakin had always known.

"With the help of Qui-gon and the force," Obi-wan replied, bewildered, awkwardly patting Anakin's back. "I… I mean…Do…?" Obi-wan cleared his throat. "Do you like… It?" He asked uncertainly. Anakin took 'it' to mean gift Obi-wan had given him.

Did he like it? That was the single most stupid question in the galaxy! "Like it?" he echoed, letting go of Obi-wan. Delusional with affection and joy, he took Obi-wan's face between his hands and kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"Obi-wan, you old fool; this is the_ greatest_ gift anyone's ever given me. How could you think otherwise?" He had missed this. The thought of never hearing Obi-wan's _voice_ again, or fighting beside the man, kriff, the thoughts had been unbearable! But now…

"In any case," Obi-wan muttered with a small shrug. "It isn't much. I didn't actually do anything for _you,_ per se. But when you said…" Again, his rambling would dull Anakin's spirits.

"You gave me my partner back," he corrected forcefully. "You gave me my best friend back, what other gift could possibly compare to that?" He demanded. Obi-wan glanced up, blushing lightly.

"Well," he said dubiously. "If you're happy…" He considered. Anakin kissed his forehead again, well aware of the tears streaking down his face. "I've never been happier," he assured his master.

Obi-wan smiled feebly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop it, Anakin. You're flattering me. It's not that important as to fuss this much," Anakin begged to differ. He only laughed and grabbed Obi-wan's hand delightedly. "What else can you do?" He inquired, excited.

"Can you walk now? Or just stand? Sing? Yell? Everything?" he pulled on the hand like a pesky child at every question. Obi-wan's smile grew and his amusement was a beacon of light in the force. The force!

"Your force signature!" Anakin squeezed the hand tightly. "It's strong again!" he breathed deeply, almost hearing the fresh sing of lively birds that accompanied Obi-wan everywhere. The calm and cool fresh breeze of air, of compassion and light. _Pure light_ dotted only with the darkness of the past.

"That poses more problems and answers many questions," Obi-wan agreed dryly. Anakin laughed, which made Obi-wan chuckle softly. He could laugh now, too? Force, what next? Anakin's heart would cleanly disintegrate if he encountered any more joy. What an astonishing way to die.

"Anakin, why is it you find everything I have to say funny, huh?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin laughed at that too and buried his face in Obi-wan's shoulder, absorbing the familiar smell. _Home,_ his brain recognized.

"I thought I'd never hear your voice again," Anakin choked out, grabbing a handful of flimsy nape hair. "Force, Obi-wan, your voice! Come here, let me see you walk," he requested.

Before Obi-wan could object, Anakin grabbed him and pushed him forward unthinkingly. His breath hitched when Obi-wan stumbled forward…And caught himself.

He laughed again, as thrilled as a child at a fair. Obi-wan turned and grinned. The smile made all the more tears run down Anakin's face. "Are you happy?" Obi-wan asked, walking forward to grab Anakin's arm and steer him to the bed, as if he expected him to hurt himself.

Anakin only laughed again and nodded. "Overjoyed. Do something else," he ordered. "I am not a lap dog," Obi-wan told him half-heartedly. Anakin slumped unto the bed, consumed in giggles.

Obi-wan stood with hands on his hips, and watched him with amusement. "Have you gone mad or are you just happy? Stop tittering that way, Anakin, or you'll get me going," he warned.

Anakin, again, found that hysterically funny. He grabbed his sides, aching with mirth, and leaned forward, head touching his knees as he nearly screamed in laughter.

Obi-wan knelt beside him and put a hand on his knee. "Stop it," he chuckled, caught in Anakin's euphoria. "Before you choke. Now I remember why I loved those laughing contests so much," he snickered.

Anakin could not take it. His lungs would burst. He fell on his back, laughing. Only when Obi-wan wiped away a tear did he realize that he was partially sobbing in relief. He reached up, groping for the familiar hand and snorted when Obi-wan grabbed his firmly.

Force, his entire body ached with laughter. He had never laughed so hard. Obi-wan snickered and suddenly buried his face in Anakin's stomach, hiding his own laughter. The motion made Anakin squeamishly ticklish.

He gasped and laughed harder. "Stop!" He implored. "Master, I beg you, get off me or I'll die!" But Obi-wan could no sooner sit up or stop laughing than Anakin could.

So they just laughed and cried together, knowing that both of them had passed another impossible barrier, one that had kept them back their entire lives. They were past the best of the best, now they were a ways ahead of the ultimate.

They were _The Team_, and together they stood.

_**Later still:**_

"Whatever happened to that boy?" Obi-wan asked at some length. Anakin glanced up and struggled to bite back more giggles. Obi-wan's voice still had that effect on him, but his eyes were dry with fallen tears and his sides had not healed from their binding twists of muscle.

He sighed instead, happily.

"What boy?" He asked, feeling another bone in his collar crack as Obi-wan massaged out the hard packed muscles in his shoulders and neck. His head rested in Obi-wan's lap, body limp with relaxation as now strong hands deftly straightened out kinks and knots.

_ Best birthday __**ever,**_ he thought luxuriously. "The boy the bounty hunter bought," Obi-wan clarified.

Anakin was surprised when he did not stiffen at the reminder. Slavery had its effect on him still, yet he felt at peace, more so than ever before. "They left," he replied softly. "The bounty hunter took him to whatever force forsaken planet he had to go on. We never saw him again. His mother cried for…A very long time, and ultimately committed suicide," he confessed.

Obi-wan nodded somberly. He opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed. "Hay Obi-wan?" A cocked eyebrow was his response. "Why did you do this?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan scowled, which made Anakin's spirits dim, he liked it more when Obi-wan smiled, he looked so much younger that way.

"Because you wanted me too," Obi-wan replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the universe. Anakin shook his head. "No, I mean…Any other Jedi would have done it for themselves or the force or the Order or some other heroic, detached reason. You did it for me. Why?"

Why would Obi-wan struggle and train-as much as Anakin knew he had to of- in order just to make _him_ happy? Love aside, even Obi-wan had his limits on loyalty, and this was surpassing them. If anything, the Jedi master should have gotten up and stood for_ himself_, not Anakin.

Obi-wan did not answer for a long time; And Anakin sensed that he was looking for a way to phrase his answer. _Probably to meet Jedi criteria,_ he thought with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

"There was no such thing as the Order in that cell," Obi-wan said at last, so softly that Anakin had to double check what he had heard was true, or the whisperings of some ghost.

"Nor the senate or bravery. The light side of the force was gone. I meant nothing more than some child's play toy, because that was what I was," Obi-wan shrugged.

Anakin gulped and felt his fists clench in fury. "But even when I didn't know myself, Anakin, I could have picked you out of a thousand clones. I remembered select few people there, and you were one of them," Obi-wan lifted his shoulder in a silent shrug.

"So that's why," Anakin nodded, deciding that if all answers of this caliber would be so confusing, he would refrain from asking until Obi-wan knew the logical answer himself.

He shook his head and glanced up. "Are you going to grow your beard back?" He inquired, remembering the fuzz on Obi-wan's chin and upper lip. The question seemed to surprise the older man.

"Oh, yes," he recounted distantly. "I'm not sure. What do you think?" Anakin inhaled sharply. "Do you realize that's one of the first times you've ever asked for my opinion?" He gasped out, dramatically.

"And the last," Obi-wan assured him with his old wry tone. Anakin chuckled softly and turned to face the older man. He studied the familiar face and acute eyes once more.

_ He still doesn't look like he's looking at me. I don't think he truly sees me, _Anakin was reminded that their troubles were not over yet. Obi-wan had not faced his demons, nor the past. Anakin still had much to learn and discover. They still had one planet left to save. They were still Jedi.

War waited for no man.

"Well…" Anakin considered. "It does make you look _old_," Obi-wan did not respond to the jest, only lowered his eyes as if Anakin had condemned him to die. Anakin hurried to fix his mistake.

It didn't matter how brave and unusually selfless Obi-wan was being, he was still traumatized and in _pain_. Anakin had to recognize and remember that, or be the destruction of Obi-wan himself.

"Not a bad sort of old, master," he said quickly. "Wise, I meant to say. Yah, wise. And… It just suits you, I think. You look more like Qui-gon with a beard," he informed him honestly. Obi-wan was not to be fooled. His smile was rueful and disbelieving, but a smile nonetheless.

"Sure," he drawled skeptically. "Well, all the same, it will more than likely grow back no matter what I do to it. I might as well let the infernal thing sprout. Maybe I was meant to look old," he gave a small shrug, disguising whatever internal feelings he had as humor.

_ "Wise,"_ Anakin corrected softly. "Same thing," Obi-wan sighed, leaning his head back; against the bed which they were currently set against on the floor. Anakin watched him with worry.

"Don't you dare feel pity for me," Obi-wan scolded sharply, giving Anakin a stern eye, which saw nothing.

"I'm not," Anakin defended guiltily. "I just…I don't like to see you in pain, either. Or so sad. I don't like it when you're sad," he told Obi-wan in a mumble. He sat up, depriving himself from Obi-wan's lap, and set himself next to his teacher instead, their shoulder's touching.

"You sound like a child," Obi-wan informed him back, testily rubbing his temples. "And stop nagging on about me. It's _your_ birthday. What else do you want to do?" He asked. Anakin could have laughed himself silly again. What else could he want?

Suddenly, he smiled. Obi-wan watched his malicious grin passively. "Hay, master," Anakin began. "Will you sing to me, please? Just this once?" Because Obi-wan _did_ have a beautiful singing voice. Anakin was sure he was one of the first and only people to hear it.

And he wanted to hear it again, on the celebration of Obi-wan getting his voice back.

The Jedi master raised both eyebrows, though Anakin saw the way his mouth twitched upwards. "How old are you?" Obi-wan requested. Anakin grabbed his hand and squeezed.

After all, Obi-wan had said he would always be a youngling to him. "Just this once, Obi-wan? It _is _my birthday," he pleaded. "And that gives you the right to strain my vocal chords to exhaustion?" Obi-wan inquired further, reluctance coloring his tone. Anakin stayed silent, enduring the reprimanding, aloof gaze patiently.

Three, two, one…

_ "Fine,"_ perfect, flawless count down. "But you're too old for this. I hope you know that," Anakin nodded emphatically, leaning his head on Obi-wan's shoulder, he let his mind wander to the thousands of places Obi-wan's voice took him. Pain was laced within the song, one that Anakin had heard Obi-wan sing before. The song had hope too and family.

Here, in whatever place music normally took beings too, Anakin did not have to worry about anything. About how easily Padme and his twins could die every day. About how many Sith there were compared to Jedi, how the rebels, at the moment, were mere rebels.

How if Sidious had stayed in power, if Anakin hadn't grabbed that disk on Genesis, he might have become something fighting _against_ the Rebels, instead of with them. And mostly, he did not have to worry about the fact that Obi-wan had been broken, could be broken and was still in danger of remaining broken forever.

Somehow, with all those worries and concerns eliminated, the Jedi temple was brought to mind, soaring hallways, white marble centers, top-of the line equipment, quiet and serene waterfalls… Luke's plump feet smashing against those hallways.

Leia's laughter filling the classrooms. Ahsoka and Intrepid resting on the couch of their old quarters, talking. Padme and Nava reading books at the bar. Obi-wan cooking, Anakin and Lux tinkering with Artoo…

His paradise. His dream. The legacy he meant to leave…

Slumber took him.


	83. Report

**_Two weeks later:_**

~Anakin's POV~

"We're leaving the atmosphere now, master. We should be onto the last planet in about twenty-one standard rotations," he reported curtly, still undeniably pleased with himself and the universe in general.

Mace Windu nodded, the coldness in his eyes having misted away when he saw Anakin. "That's good news," he breathed tiredly.

"This mission of yours has gone on longer than all anticipated. It is time you and Master Kenobi got back into the field," Anakin only nodded, refusing to think of the complications this decision might detail. "Speaking of which," Mace cocked an eyebrow, his expression shut down.

He crossed his arms at Anakin sternly. "How is the _Negotiator_?" He asked, the emotions tightly controlled within the bounds of Jedi discipline.

Anakin grinned; he had been waiting for this part. "He can walk again, master," he reported, quietly, scaring himself. Force, he still could not believe it, even though he had been sole witness to it for weeks now.

"And speak, as if he never lost his voice," Mace did not seem impressed. Though, relief made it through his shield.

"Thank the _force,"_ he said, then grinned feebly. "What did I tell you, young Skywalker?" He said smugly. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself. Obi-wan is a strong man, he will be fine," Anakin only nodded, saying nothing.

The fight was not over yet.

* * *

~Nava's POV~

"He can walk? And _talk_?" Ahsoka gasped for her. Nava found she was still speechless. Padme, behind her, squeezed her shoulders companionably, grinning hugely.

"But I thought you said the med-clone didn't think he'd ever walk or speak again," Lux pointed out, disbelieving. Nava found that her brain had not caught fully up to reality. Reality was a fickle thing.

Anakin Skywalker, standing in front of them in holo-gram mode, only smiled. He stood in front of all five of them, where they (for the first time in nearly two months) were all together back home in Biyalia. Intrepid, who had used the force to pull out a chair the second she noticed Nava's knees buckling, held the chair steady beside her, her expression still grave.

Padme had two hands on her shoulders, supporting her in a way that only women could support. Nava, for one, was_ still_ speechless. She would have assumed that by this time she would have already jumped out of her seat and started parading around the room.

Reality, though, was far ahead of her actual conscience.

"And since when do the healer's opinions matter to Obi-wan?" Anakin replied. There was a comic silence of agreement.

Obi-wan never had been one to sit idly in bed waiting for his body to heal. His body had just accustomed itself to keeping up with his brain, whether broken, healed or not.

"How long, Ani?" Padme asked curiously. "Since he started walking? I have no clue. I only figured this out two weeks ago when he finally showed me on my birthday. He did it himself, though he credits Qui-gon and the force," really? Yes, that sounded just like her Obi.

Nava shook her head, trying to rid herself of the muted after affects of shock. "And his mind?" She requested, softly. Anakin's face fell. "Opinions may vary," he said hesitantly.

"To an outsider, he's just fine, but I can tell….He was hurt in there, Nava, he still won't speak of it, but," Anakin cringed. "I sense there is more to this than he shows," he debated, almost nervously.

Lux sighed. "You Jedi," he spat, as if the term_ Jedi_ were a curse word. "Always trying to do things on your own. Drives me mad. You all suffer from it, too, like its blasted _disease,"_ he hissed. "So do you, Lux," Intrepid pointed out, in unison to Ahsoka replying: "Shut up, Lux."

Anakin chuckled softly, and the joy in his eyes made Nava relax. "He spoke to you?" She asked again, wanting to hear Obi-wan's voice for herself more than anything else in the galaxy. Anakin nodded.

"Yes, he did. He can. He does. He's fine that way, and his injuries are healing half-way, certainly, better than they should be. I just.. He just needs a little more time, that's all, just a little more _time,"_ Nava nodded, clinging to the hope she heard in Anakin's voice.

They were Jedi, and war waited for no man.

* * *

I HATE writer's block! I'm almost done with the next story in the series, and boom! I'm struck dumb of inspiration. _Why_ does this happen? (sighing with total frustration and pulling at hair here) anyway, have a great day! =)

~Queen Yoda


	84. Progress

~Obi-wan's POV~

_He heard him. In a cell of darkness and a room of Dark Side, sense and hearing were the best weapons, even though Bruck had stuck hot metal needles in his ear one day. _

_Obi-wan huddled closer to himself, and found that he was naked in the dark. He heard footsteps coming closer, drawing nearer. Was it Bruck or Torah? He shivered and hugged his knees, staring at the door, feeling the dread and terror of another day in this place. _

Anakin. Anakin will come. _He tried to convince himself, thinking that if he thought it enough times maybe it would miraculously come true. Anakin wasn't coming, though, he knew that now, he had hoped enough. Hope was lost. Suddenly, the footsteps, loud as drums and twice as reverberating, stopped, right outside the door. Sweat ran down his face in several streaks and tears built in his eyes. _

Please, leave me alone. Leave me alone…_ The door opened, and there stood the dead…_

"Master!" That name, so unfamiliar and spoken so fiercely, prompted him to snap his eyes open with a gasp. Next to him, he felt a warm body. A hand was on his chest.

Obi-wan's heart jumped. _Torah._ He went rigid and wriggled under the touch, his breaths short.

"Master it's me," the voice said again. Realizing his mistake, the stranger took his hand away and moved back, allowing Obi-wan his space. He continued gasping. The force suddenly pooled around him, light and distinct. It wasn't Torah, or Bruck or the others.

"It's over, Obi-wan. You're safe. I'm here," the voice assured him gently, warmly. He blinked his eyes open, and realized his cheeks were wet. What right did he have to the warmness and affection in that tone? The worry he felt through the force? He was a monster. He was a prisoner…

He wasn't in the cell.

Tentatively, Obi-wan turned his head to the sound of the voice. Seeing him struggling for a name, the darkness whispered back amusedly: "Anakin. Remember me?" He wondered; lying a comforting, metal_ thing_ on Obi-wan's chest again, his skin crawled under the warm touch. It wasn't like Grievouse's touch. Obi-wan suddenly recounted why. This was Anakin.

"Anakin," he repeated, reaching up to wipe away his tears. Anakin shifted beside him, and the sound of a lightsaber being ignited met his ears. "Are you okay?" he asked. Obi-wan only nodded, noting the bang of his heart against his ribs and the tightness of his chest.

"Of course," he replied, rigidly. There was an awkward silence as Anakin moved from his spot next to Obi-wan and shuffled around the room, searching for something. Obi-wan sat there silently, willing his heart to slow. _"Its over, its over, its over,"_ he tried to convince himself.

He knew it was a lie. It would never be over. It was all coming to an end. Bruck still owned his soul, no matter the revelations he had discovered. Wisdom was no match for the sacrifice he had made.

He groaned and wiped away more leaking tears, struggling to control himself. Suddenly, a loose piece of fabric landed in his lap. He looked down and fingered the clothing. It was his robe.

"Put that on," Anakin instructed, slipping on his own. "We're going out for a little stroll," Obi-wan looked up.

"The clones…" he began, not sure if he were ready to stray past the boundaries of his room. "Are all asleep," Anakin finished. "It's late at night. You need the exercise and I need the company. Get up," was Anakin's eloquent response. Obi-wan sighed and did as he said.

The robe smelled, determinedly, of the Jedi Temple. His stomach jerked. Anakin offered him a hand, but Obi-wan ignored it. He did not want charity. It was his decision that had gotten him into this predicament; and he had only himself to blame. He stood and walked past Anakin to where he thought the door was.

It opened, and the smell of cold, dusty durasteel met his nostrils. Obi-wan staggered back as cold air hit him. He had not been outside of his room for weeks, and suddenly the world beyond seemed like a nightmare he was not ready to dream.

Obi-wan took a step back, right into Anakin, who grabbed him by the shoulders. "It's alright, Obi-wan," he said, in such a soft and warm voice that for a second Obi-wan mistook him for Qui-gon.

He swallowed. Bruck's face flashed before his eyes. _"Your mine now, little prodigy,"_ he inhaled sharply and stepped back still, only to be met with the solid wall of Anakin.

"I'm right here," Anakin guaranteed him, pushing him forward lightly. "It's okay, master. You're safe," no, he wasn't. He wasn't ever safe, he was Jedi. He would never be safe again, for force sakes, why couldn't Anakin see that?

"I'm… I'm fine," he gasped out instead, leaning away from Anakin and unto the doorway. "I…I just need a moment. It's a shock," he tried to explain breathlessly. Anakin, though, was not a patient person. He looped his arm through Obi-wan's and patted his hand comfortingly.

Without mercy, he began to gently, but forcefully, pull Obi-wan out of the comforting embrace of familiarity and back into reality. Obi-wan cringed at the hollow sound his own boots made when they hit the metal. A sudden memory came to him.

_"Come on, master, that was cheating!" Ahsoka cried, her young face distorted into gleeful laughter as Anakin soared ahead. Obi-wan, the only one not partaking in this race, chuckled and stooped to help the small girl up. "That was rather unfair play, Anakin," he chided ads the victorious knight slapped his hand against the corner at the end of the hallway. _

_"Rules are for losers," Anakin quipped cheerfully as Ahsoka bounced back to her feet jovially. "No they aren't!" She defended, still shocked at Anakin's lack of….respect, common sense, and/or perfect standpoint. Obi-wan trusted she would come to cherish and love it in time, as he did. _

_"Who's the master here? I know all and see all, remember that Snips. Of course rules are for losers," Anakin responded as Ahsoka walked up and gave him a sharp thwack upside the head with a lightsaber. _

_Obi-wan held back a snort of laughter at Anakin's befuddled and shocked expression. "Then what's the code for?" Ahsoka argued arrogantly, putting her slender hands on slender hips. "People like Obi-wan, who like to quote annoying green midget people…Ow! Master, you're teaching Ahsoka bad habits!" Anakin cried when Obi-wan_ _thwacked him also with his lightsaber. _

_"You've already corrupted her with your defiant seed of qualm, so why not teach her something useful to be defiant over? A good slap upside your head usually lowers your pride," Obi-wan informed him matter of fact. _

_"I'll probably need the skill, master, or I'll die before I can get knighted, and then how will I become famous and you become a master?" Ahsoka agreed, demanding. Anakin scowled, thinking. Finally, he shrugged. "Good point," he conceded. "You have a_ _long_ _way to go-both of you-before you achieve either one of those goals," Obi-wan told them wisely. _

_Anakin laughed as if Obi-wan had said something sincerely funny and shook his head. "Don't be such a stick in the swamp, Obi-wan! The day is new," Ahsoka stood behind Anakin and raised both her hands, clapping her sets of fingers together as if she were quoting a sock-puppet._

_"The day is new!" She agreed, copying Anakin's voice. Obi-wan felt laughter_ _bubble up. "We won the battle," Anakin continued, painfully unaware. "We won the battle!" Ahsoka echoed as Obi-wan held back his snort. "I didn't blow anything up this time," he also added. Obi-wan merely nodded, feeling his_ _stomach ache with suppressed glee. "This time nothing was blown up!" Ahsoka cheered. _

_"And best of all, I got to leave a perky little Padawan on the abandoned island we found!" Anakin said, with a wide grin and wink. "Leave the padawan…! Wait, what?" Ahsoka demanded as Obi-wan burst into laughter. _

_"What? How could you leave me to suffer and _die_ on a stupid island?" Ahsoka demanded. Anakin chuckled softly and turned quick enough to have taken up a millisecond. "Like this! Come here, you little rat!" Ahsoka let out a plaintive squeal and dashed off. _

_Anakin raced after her, Ahsoka giggling and Anakin storming after in a determined fury. Obi-wan just laughed and watched them go. Oh, how he missed Qui-gon…_

"I remember that, too," Anakin said softly, once Obi-wan had broken out of his daze. He shook his head and realized that he had actually begun walking. He was several feet away from his room now, still closely linked to Anakin through their arms.

"It feels like so long ago," he said softly, the increase of heart-beat and the flutter in his stomach having reduced to nothing. Doubt and uncertainty remained, yet he wasn't frightened, not at all. He just felt…Nothing. Hollow, a bit, and sad, but a contented sort of sad.

"It does," Anakin agreed with a yawn. "We're not even three years into this war yet, and already so much has changed. I sort of miss the Clone Wars, as sick as that sounds," Anakin recounted. Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

"It was a more honorable war than this one. This war has no rules," he mumbled. Anakin nodded and patted his hand distantly. Obi-wan looked down and opened his mouth to inform Anakin that he was not an old cripple.

"The senate thought the war would only last a few months, remember? They assured the public that in a few months the Separatists would surrender and peace would begin anew. I thought so, too. But _you_ knew the truth," Anakin said fondly, mournfully.

"I knew Dooku," Obi-wan corrected with a dismissive wave of his hand. "After losing my hand to him, you'd think I know him better," Anakin snorted. Obi-wan shuddered at the memory. "You always were a slow learner," he jibed lightly. Anakin nudged him in the ribs.

"Ha! No way, old man. I was a faster learner than you ever could be. You still haven't learned not to try and tell me what to do," Anakin reminded him. Obi-wan ignored this detail, lapsing into cold silence. Suddenly, Anakin opened his mouth, then thought better, closed it, and opened it again, unsure.

Obi-wan did not turn to him. "You might as well say it, Anakin," he said at last, making up the child's mind for him. Said knight looked over at him and bit his bottom lip. "Okay. You don't have to answer me if you don't want too, master, but…What was the worst part? About the torture?" He asked softly and hesitantly.

Obi-wan tensed and the sadness sharpened into familiar fear. He exhaled slowly, keeping his composure intact. "You've been tortured before. You should know," he replied after a length.

"Not like you have," said Anakin. "I've only been electrocuted, not…Not what you've been through," Anakin shrugged lifelessly, face turned away. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want too," he said again, mumbling. Obi-wan remained silent.

For some reason, a reason, which, Obi-wan could not have explained even if he someone had inquired, a force propelled the words out of his mouth. "Being alone," he answered softly.

Anakin looked up, surprised that he had answered, but respectfully silent. Obi-wan avoided his gaze, instead looking straight ahead.

"That was the worst part. When you know that you'll never see anyone again, anyone who won't hurt you, that you are_ totally_ alone. There is no such thing as reinforcements there. It'll always be droids, Bruck or Torah. You have a choice between those three. Then…Then you start forgetting the important people. Anyone who isn't those three. It was partly loneliness, and partly…Hopelessness," he shrugged.

Had it been hopelessness? He had no other word for it. What was there to hope for? To live for? People lived and died with and for hope. Yet his had been taken away.

"Being_ alone_? I thought it would have been having your force power taken away or the constant pain or…Or blast, master the knowledge that you were being eaten alive by bugs!" Anakin gasped, sounding shocked at Obi-wan's pick. He smiled bitterly, as Anakin had said; he had never been tortured.

Not like Obi-wan had been.

"It was not the physical pain that was unbearable, Anakin, but rather what went on in here," he tapped his forehead lightly. "That hurts the most. The body can be healed, restored. The mind, the memories, the emotions… Those can be broken easily, but not fixed," he whispered.

Anakin nodded slowly, taking this in. "My force power… That comes at a close second," he shivered violently, feeling the helpless humiliation and nakedness he had felt without the force.

He had shivered so much there, without the warmth of the friend he had carried in him from birth. Anakin patted his hand again. "I should have looked harder," he murmured.

Obi-wan started to open his mouth, but quite suddenly, fury built up within him. He felt his flesh go hot with it; and the world became crystal clear with the sharpness of wrath.

His mind emptied itself of everything except proving his point. He had never felt anger so deeply hot, it seared his eyes with threat of explosion. "I hoped you would come," he agreed softly, rigid with controlled calm. Anakin stopped to stare at him, sensing the terse frustration in the force. "Master, I…"

"I waited for_ weeks_, Anakin. I kept hope and faith in you for weeks. You've always come, _always_. But when I need you most, you take your confounded time," he snatched his arm out of Anakin's grip.

"Didn't you have any idea how much I needed you? What they_ did_ to me in there? I tried to escape two times, Anakin, each time I failed, and still I kept faith in you. Still, I trusted _you_!" His fists clenched as he stepped away from Anakin, looking him dead with the face. Anakin stared back, flabbergasted.

Obi-wan lowered his voice. "And by the time I accepted that you had given up on me, I had already been through the deepest depths of hell and back again. And I hated you for that," He turned away, crisply, on his heel.

Anakin stayed rooted to the spot. Oddly, Obi-wan was still calm. He let out a deep breath, banishing the last remnants of roaring dragon back into the hopeless oblivion of the force where it belonged. Releasing anger was a natural talent for him.

He could not harbor anger like he could guilt, and the last splattering ends of jaded fury were gone, the few he had possessed, anyway.

Saying it aloud had made the anger seem futile, even silly, and silly things were always easier to dismiss than serious things. It was best that those emotions stayed buried.

"I'm sorry," Anakin whispered again, not aware of Obi-wan's forgotten fury. Obi-wan did not turn, only exhaled again. "Master, I… I'm sorry," Anakin tried again, more desperately this time a tinge of childish worry finding its way past his façade of maturity.

"I looked for you, I really did. I didn't sleep for weeks, master, and it wasn't supposed to take that long. I had a plan, and the others were going to help but they got called away on missions and…"

"Anakin…"

"And I had to finish saving Coptic and things got in the way. I didn't give up on you, Obi-wan, I swear it," Anakin continued, frantically, as if he were afraid of something that was no longer there.

Obi-wan smiled feebly. This man was far too impulsive, and he obviously had not been listening. Obi-wan's anger at him had lasted three days in that cell. Any fury he resented now was directed at himself and Bruck.

"Anakin…" He tried again, gently. Fore, if this was how the man reacted when Obi-wan merely _spoke _sharply…

"I should have looked harder, Obi-wan, but I…" alright; he was vexing now.

Obi-wan turned to see a downtrodden face that resembled the nine year old boy Anakin had once been. He grasped the younger Jedi by his shoulders firmly.

"Anakin," he interrupted, Anakin looked up. "Yes, master?" He asked nervously. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have said that. You know I don't hate you, and you weren't listening. I said _hated_, past tense. Plural. And it lasted all of two days before I decided it was ridiculous to be angry at you for that. The past is the past, you cannot change it," he reminded him.

Anakin's tense shoulders relaxed a smidge. "So you're not angry at me?" He inquired. "Why would I be? That was an _outburst,_ Anakin. Don't be so frightened," he half chuckled, apologetically.

"I don't like it when you're angry with me," Anakin told him, healed from the excursion. Obi-wan snorted. "You didn't seem to care much about that when you were my apprentice," he reminded him. Anakin did not answer, instead watched Obi-wan for a moment, warily.

"You escaped two times?" Anakin asked, at last, breaking the tense silence. Obi-wan nodded and let his hands drop, suddenly cold. Obi-wan nodded and folded his hands behind his back.

"The first time I got to the outside of the cell before I was shot down. That's when Bruck stabbed me in the side," he smiled bitterly. "He wasn't too happy at my increase in intelligence," he admitted. Anakin cringed. "How long was that after your capture?" He wanted Obi-wan to calculate time now? "A few days, I think," he answered him anyway.

Anakin suddenly laughed. "A few _days_? You couldn't even let him have you for more than a week?" he inquired. The bubble of tense awkwardness was broken. Obi-wan relaxed.

"His _decrease_ of intelligence aggravated me. You know I can't be around stupid people too long, or I get snappy," Obi-wan chuckled. Anakin nodded and they began walking, the past where it was supposed to be; behind them.

"Cheers to that," Anakin agreed, once more the same cheerful Anakin. "You know something? I know why the council always sends us together on these sorts of missions," he told him.

"Really?" Obi-wan inquired curiously. "Why?" he asked. "Because I was completely useless when you weren't there," that made him laugh. Anakin, useless? Maybe in another fifty-five years when he was old, ornery, drooling and ineffectual, but not now, never now.

"I'm serious, master. Not even a few weeks into it, and we get ambushed by Sith, and what do I do? Get knocked out. What do the clones do? Panic and retreat. When I woke up, all chaos had broken out and clones, Sith, droids were running every which way," Obi-wan chuckled mirthlessly. "Sounds like a regular battlefield," he reflected. "A regular battlefield? I don't think so. The clones were _disobeying _orders, master," Anakin told him.

Obi-wan stumbled, causing Anakin to grab his arm to prevent him from landing very un-gently on his face. "The clones were what?" he demanded in a choke. Anakin nodded, amused.

"The clones were panicked. I don't think they cared about nor heard the orders. You can see where my dilemma came in," it was not a question. "What would I have done about it?" Obi-wan demanded, seeing his problem. "Fixed things," Anakin replied confidently.

"You…Tend to keep things more calm than I do, Obi-wan. I like to spread disorder and chaos. You're the peace-maker. I had no clue what to do," Anakin informed him. Obi-wan sighed; the answer should have been obvious.

"All you needed to do was rally the troops, Anakin," he told him an answer he should already be aware of. "I tried that," Anakin agreed. "They wouldn't listen to me," he said. "So, eliminate the Sith and surround the area," Anakin went silent, gawking. Obi-wan smiled lopsidedly.

"That's what I did!... In the end," Anakin replied sheepishly. Obi-wan shook his head. "You have so much left to learn," he sighed as they came upon the food court.

Anakin glanced at Obi-wan, asking his opinion. Obi-wan nodded, without seeing the glance, and they walked inside quickly, they grabbed a couple ration bars and sat down at the lone table, across from one another.

"I know," Anakin admitted at last. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow. Humiliy was coming along nicely, though. Soon, Anakin will have learned that. "Anyway, I also see why people call us _The Team_ now," he said passively. Obi-wan nodded.

They remained in contented, compatible silence for a moment longer. "When exactly did you start sleeping in my bed?" Obi-wan broke out, having wondered this question for a while now. Anakin shrugged. "After I lost all of my men," he went silent a moment, remembering.

"Or, that's when I started sleeping daily with _you_, I guess. Otherwise, I've been sleeping in your bed since I was twelve, master. I'd climb into it whenever you were gone," he explained.

Obi-wan stared at him. Anakin had been in his bed and he had not known it? He had been in his bed?_ Contaminating_ his bed without his knowledge? "Why in the blazes have you always slept in my bed?" he insisted, indignantly. Anakin shrugged, and looked down.

Obi-wan could sense his embarrassment, he was probably blushing, why he was still embarrassed around Obi-wan was a mystery. They had admitted so many things by this time that nothing should embarrass either of them, but what Anakin said next mortified him fully.

"Oh…Well…I miss you when you go, I suppose," he rubbed the back of his head. "I like to be near you, and your bed smells like you a lot," he admitted. "I never feel _truly_ safe unless you're around. I guess it's a drawback to when I was still a little kid. I thought nothing could hurt me or you'd get angry at it, and since I've never really seen you that angry, I assumed it would be enough to scare everything away," he murmured.

"Oh," Obi-wan said softly, having nothing else to say. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up. Anakin looked over at him, and suddenly grinned. "Are you blushing?" he inquired. Obi-wan looked away quickly.

"You were too," Obi-wan pointed out quickly. Anakin looked away as well, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ahem, well. Why do you ask, anyway? You don't mind, do you?" Anakin asked, at last. Obi-wan shook his head. "Not anymore," he said.

"What changed your mind?" Anakin asked, half in jest. Obi-wan's face fell. What had changed his mind?

The very thing that he changed his view on so much, on the universe in general. "Your death," he answered stoically. Anakin fell silent, watching him thoughtfully, before he looked down.

Obi-wan gulped, thinking back to the eternal days in that cell, thinking-no, _knowing_-that Anakin was dead. That Obi-wan's own selfish desires had killed him and Rex and Cody. He had never experienced anything more painful in his life. Not even Qui-gon's death had rung in his soul with such vibrant pain and eternal remorse.

He could forgive Darth Maul for taking Qui-gon, but he could _never _forgive Bruck for trying to take Anakin. Never.

"Did you ever want a different master?" He suddenly burst out. Anakin stared at him, flabbergasted at his question. "What? Why would you ask me that?" he spluttered.

Obi-wan shrugged and looked up. "Curiosity. I know I wasn't like your mother, and I certainly wasn't Qui-gon Jinn, and generally…" He shrugged. "I could have done better," he said, at last, ashamedly. "You shouldn't have done what you did at all," Anakin claimed firmly, giving him an odd look.

"Beyond that, did you?" Obi-wan asked, wondering when he was going to get his dreaded answer. Anakin took his time responding. "At first," Anakin responded, slowly, tentatively, walking on a thin tightrope of honesty and wariness. "Yes, I did. You weren't very nice to me, and you were not the master I was hoping for. Especially not Qui-gon, then again," he smiled.

"I did kind of have high standards. I just assumed everyone would be like my mother, and it was a big shock come to find out that you weren't. At first, I assumed it was because you just hated me, and then you laughed for the first time. Remember that? A few months after we met," how could Obi-wan forget? Under the circumstances, it had been quite memorable.

"When you thought I was mentally unstable?" He asked dryly. Anakin laughed. "Hay, I didn't know about meditation yet, so seeing you just randomly sitting in the middle of our living room with a cup of tea was disturbing. And you looked so serious, too. I thought one: you were constipated, but that wouldn't explain why you were sitting in the living room instead of on the toilet," Obi-wan chuckled and nudged him. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"Or two; you were trying to drink your tea without touching it, but that didn't make a lot of sense, so I just went to option three," Anakin shook his fork dismissively. "Which was that you were deranged. I had never met anyone like that before, so I thought you were cool," he said.

Obi-wan snickered. "I still remember your voice, too," he said. _"Master,"_ he said, imitating Anakin's young voice. _"Are you a lunatic?"_ Anakin choked on his ration. "Stop it, I'll choke!" he gasped as he guffawed in laughter.

Obi-wan laughed, too. "I did not say it like that!" Anakin cried, swallowing his food. "Yes, you did. I remember it exactly. It was what made the scene so hilarious. You sounded delighted, too," Obi-wan said. "I had never met a mentally disabled person, so I thought you would be fun to play around with," Anakin told him again. "And my voice was not that high!" He defended.

"Yes, it was," Obi-wan snorted, taking a chunk out of his meal. "What was really bad though was when you told Bant about it the next week, when we went to get you all your vaccines," he thought.

"She laughed so hard," Anakin agreed with a small chuckle. "But anyway, Obi-wan, that's the only time. Well, except for a few times when I was a teenager and I was angry with you, but those weren't heartfelt," he assured him.

"I'm sure they weren't," Obi-wan said, with dry sarcasm. "But never after that?" Anakin shook his head. "You drive me_ insane_, Obi-wan, and sometimes I really want to strangle you and/or lock you in a secure closet somewhere to never get hurt again. Though, when I don't want to do those things, you're not hard to hang around. You just have your quirks," he shrugged.

"Brilliant," Obi-wan moaned. "I still could have done so much with you, Anakin. So much I wanted to do," he sighed. "So much I should've done," he leaned against his elbow, staring at his friend.

"I was only a child myself, what did I know about teaching? About _raising_, for that matter? And the fact that you're intelligent doesn't help me. I expected you to be quiet and obedient like I was," he sighed mournfully. "It was quite a surprise when you turned out to be insubordinate, forthright, moody and adventurous," he told him.

"You would have picked a different apprentice," Anakin said softly. "No," Obi-wan corrected gently, finding this notion preposterous. "I never said I didn't like it. I said it made things difficult. Qui-gon was the same way, and yet I followed him without complaint. I find I am often attracted by my opposites," this statement seemed to touch a nerve.

Anakin sucked in a deep breath, the food he had been about to chew halting by his lips. "So… You never wanted a different apprentice?" he asked. Obi-wan burst out laughing. "Anakin," he gasped in between chuckles as he covered his face to conceal his snorts.

"You changed my view of children forever…. Force,_ no_, I don't…Never did…Want another Padawan. I don't even want a_ dog_. I can hardly stand…The temple younglings… They're too boring… they don't do anything interesting," he choked out, laughing. Anakin allowed himself a small giggle.

"You mean it?" he asked.

Obi-wan nodded. "The council tried to give me another Padawan, once," he snorted. "That was ended well enough into the night when the girl went on talking about lightsaber techniques and star charts. Boring as all the force," he yawned. "That's the stuff you like to yammer on about, master," Anakin pointed out, sounding relieved of some inner struggle.

"I'm not boring. I'm _informative_. She was a walking dictionary. Even I lost track of what the poor girl was talking about. Then she attempted to go on about the fish in the temple fountains and I just tuned out until she left. I probably shook the younglings pride, but no pain, no gain," he grunted, finishing his last ration bar.

"Mhm, hmm," Anakin agreed merely. He looked down, chuckling. "I miss the Jedi temple," he reflected. Obi-wan nodded, not saying anything. He missed it with an ache that penetrated his very being.

Anakin could not understand how much they had lost when they had been forced to abandon the Jedi temple. Thousands of years of history, timeless Jedi secrets, countless number of holocrons, painstakingly gathered research, creatively crafted engineering.

All gone, abandoned without so much as a fight. Without so much as a whispered goodbye through the force.

_"Oh, how cruel is evil, twisting fate to mend its design. How cruel is treachery, when it comes from a pure vine. How cruel is abandonment, when it is a coward's chosen line. How cruel is evil, when it breaks hearts, misplaces souls and just hardens and purifies all the more glorious gold. There will always be peace in the end."_

He thought, reciting the poem he had read as a youngling. He had not understood the poem then. He did now. He understood it well.

"Obi-wan?" he looked up at his best friend, only to feel Anakin's real hand land on his. "Do you think…Maybe... I mean, what if I'm not the Chosen One? Then Qui-gon died for nothing and you trained me for nothing and…" Obi-wan squeezed his hand. "You're the Chosen One. I know it," he told him confidently.

"And it doesn't matter anyway. Qui-gon died for what he believed in. I trained you to honor that legacy. You're a Jedi because the force made it your birthright, made it your place in life, and who are we to question that?" He squeezed again. "Not that I ever have," he added.

Anakin grinned, glancing up from the hand under his own to Obi-wan's face. "And that's why I never wanted a different master," he mumbled. Obi-wan's heart melted. "I appreciate that," he whispered back. Anakin set his other hand-the mechanical one- atop, and Obi-wan added his own.

"Team?" Anakin asked, again for perhaps the twentieth time in his life. Obi-wan had never meant it more than he did now, though. "_The_ Team," he agreed. "Forever," Anakin whispered. "Yes, Anakin," Obi-wan smiled feebly, feeling tears pluck at his eyes. He blinked them away.

"Forever."

* * *

_"Never discourage anyone who continually makes progress, no matter how slow."_ -Plato

I know, I'm sorry, I'm going quote crazy on all of you, aren't I? Sorry, I do that a lot. History geek, you know? I was thinking of perhaps gathering a whole book worth of quotes and using one for each chapter one of these days. Considering how many chapters I usually have though...Well, you see why I might be a bit reluctant.

~Queen Yoda


	85. Doubt and deceit

**_Three days Later:_**

~Bruck's POV~

Hatred. Force, he really hated this man; almost as much as his thrice accursed master. Sure, he had been so bored the past few weeks, deprived of company or something to do, even. He had almost been desperate for activity.

But he hadn't been_ that_ desperate. Not desperate enough for Skywalker, who now stood in his doorway, a smug smile stretched across his handsome face and his arms crossed satisfactorily.

Happiness and triumph floated off him in waves from the force. Bruck crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees, watching the knight passively.

For a moment they just regarded each other silently. Just as Bruck was about to open his mouth, however, Anakin spoke.

"You don't know, do you?" He chuckled. His happiness was very irritating, but Bruck ignored the impulse to strangle him on account of it. He could not move with the shackles binding him anyway.

"You have the same problem as Starkiller, you don't know what love is," Anakin went on, cheerfully. Bruck cocked an eyebrow. Who exactly was this Starkiller?

Another Sith he had in custody, perhaps? Bruck wondered if he could use that to his advantage. "Jedi are forbidden to love," he reminded the young knight, disgusted.

This man did not deserve the_ title_ of Jedi. He did not even deserve the right to carry a lightsaber, despite his force power. If Bruck had Torah's machine back, he might have cured the youngster of that curse.

"I'm special, and so is Obi-wan," Anakin informed him casually. Bruck laughed aloud, and found that it hurt tremendously. He had not laughed aloud in weeks, matter of fact, he had not spoken in weeks. He leaned forward, cackling with delight.

"You're a fool if you think that Jedi follower can love!" he snorted, nearly delirious with the ridiculousness of this statement. Obi-wan was the perfect Jedi, what gave Skywalker the impression he could love? Anakin's demeanor did not change.

"You're a fool if you think he can't," he stated calmly. Bruck shook his head, amused. "Poor, Poor boy. Obi-wan is skilled in kindness, compassion and_ manipulation_. He uses it on everyone, even when he thinks he's being honest. Lying is in his blood. Kenobi's, greedy people," he reflected, recalling the history he had read on his enemies family line. _Force_, war, corruption, stealing and finally greed. No wonder Obi-wan was so entitled to the name.

"You aren't right about him, you know," Anakin said softly, his eyes narrowing as he stepped inside. The doors closed. Anakin lowered his voice. "He trusts me now. Despite the horrible things you did to him," his jaw clenched at the memory, and Bruck lay back, luxuriously, remembering those things as well. Oh, the good old days. Why couldn't he go back to that time?

When all in the universe was in order, when he had been working on his revenge. He would have it yet; he had made sure of that. "He can walk, Bruck, and talk! He's getting better, and stronger," Anakin continued, fierce in his belief. Bruck cocked his head, thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes," he mumbled, considering. "But can he _see_?" he asked, deliberately being cruel. Anakin merely blinked blankly, as if he supposed there was something very wrong with Bruck's brain and would like to bash open his head and take a peek inside to have a clue to what it could be.

Bruck blinked back, but in confusion instead of in question. Surely the man wasn't this stupid. He had to have gotten the pun, the cruel gambit on words. He must know…

Or, Obi-wan did not tell him.

He didn't know.

_Perfect. _

"Oh, so you don't know? Ever hopeful and naïve young man?" he wondered, tuning his voice so that it was sympathetic and grave. "Know that you're a cruel, cowardly monster? Sure, I'm aware," Anakin chirped.

Oh, dear. Bruck would have to dash all his magnificent dreams into fine dust. Trust? Hmm. Obi-wan was a politician, and in the politician's world, you trusted no one.

Besides, Obi-wan was also Jedi, and their rule was similar. Trust a person only at their own expense, for later you might have the task of betraying them for the greater good. Such was the Jedi's life. As the Jedi had betrayed Bruck and sided with Obi-wan.

Bruck tsked, and Anakin's temper seemed to flare. "Stop beating around the bush, Sith. What are you saying?" Oh, no, he was not at all stupid. "You say he trusts you? Well, has he told you all that was done to him while I left him to fester in that cell?" Bruck inquired politely.

Anakin exhaled. "He'll tell me in his own time. Or never. Whichever he chooses. I respect that," and he really did. Bruck could see that. Anakin respected Obi-wan as a general whole. He respected everything about the man, and Bruck wondered what Obi-wan had done to find such loyalty. He did not deserve it.

He really didn't. Bruck should be the one Anakin was standing up for. Bruck should be the hero, the general, the beaten, pitiless, selfless, Jedi general that the public loved and even the Sith wanted as an ally. Dooku-_Count Dooku_- had admired this man, for force sakes.

Yet he had loathed Bruck.

"Yes, aren't you a good friend? So loyal and honest. Unlike him. You should know better, but I judge you as one who would give people the benefit of the doubt. Idiotic mistake. Has your beloved, strong friend told you he was blind?" Anakin's brow furrowed just the tiniest bit.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed harshly. Bruck clucked his tongue. "Not in a metaphorical way, Jedi," he explained, rolling his eyes. "I mean physically. You know; his_ eyes_? Those pupils that one uses to see? Obviously, he has somehow managed to pass them off as his real eyes. Haven't you noticed that when he looks at you, he doesn't seem to quite…See you?" He asked.

Anakin's brow furrowed more. "You're a liar," he growled. "And its sad and pathetic now. You'd do anything to make Obi-wan look like the monster you are yourself," yes, well, opinions may differ on that one. "True," he confessed, unremorsefully.

"But keep an open mind, young Skywalker. Have you noticed how he looks at you? As if he never quite sees you? What about when he first discovered you were alive? I know he wanted to prove it. What did he do? Did he see you or touch you?" Anakin's eyes stirred with unease.

He shifted. "He needed to make sure I was real," he mumbled. Bruck guffawed. "Oh, honestly, Anakin, now you're the one whose pathetic. You'd do anything to make Obi-wan proud of you, huh? Anything to defend his precious virtue, as if its yours, too. When in all truth, he sees you as just another expendable ally," Bruck purred. "Liar!" Anakin yelled, suddenly tensing.

"He'd tell me if he were blind! He would! A blind man can never be a Jedi; he knows that! And besides, how would he pull it off? His eyes are_ blue_, like they've always been," Anakin sneered, fist clenching. Bruck yawned. "He does know how to work the force, you know," he pointed out boredily.

"Tortured and defeated as he may have been, he has much more experience in the arts of the force than you. Has he told you all the things he's able to do? All the people he can kill with only a snap of his fingers? Never mind. Of course not. He doesn't trust you, my boy," Anakin took a menacing step forward.

"Shut up!" he snarled. "Obi-wan_ loves_ me!" He yelled.

Yet Bruck saw the pleading uncertainty in his eyes. _The smallest doubt could even shake the greatest beliefs. _"Obi-wan use's your loyalty for his own purposes," Bruck crossed his arms and regarded Anakin as one would a lost puppy. In truth, had he ever found a lost puppy, he would have spared it more time in this life and choked it.

Just like he was doing Anakin.

"He's not like you," Anakin determined. "You're a coward and a liar. You're burning the name of my master," he growled. "And what are _you_ doing?" Bruck snapped back, leaning forward.

"What did you come here to do, huh? Gloat to me how he's getting all better, and rub it in that I haven't broken him and he's stronger than me and I don't understand?" Anakin smirked, giving his unspoken answer.

"You're the fool! You're doing this because you didn't think he'd get better, either! You know he's not strong enough to finish this alone, and he won't let you close enough to help him because he doesn't trust you!" he reasoned.

Anakin's eyes grew wide with outrage. Suddenly, he whirled around and punched the wall. Bruck jumped when he heard the metal crumble under Anakin's fingers. "_LIAR!"_ Anakin screamed.

"You're a liar! Obi-wan is a good man, a_ great_ man, he loves me!" Force, this boy was so insecure. He was so cold and lost, because no one had ever told him. They had expected him to figure it out himself. And he had; just not the way everyone else had.

"Then ask him, Anakin," Bruck dared. Anakin turned to him. "I don't need too. I know my best friend," he barked, vicious as a ravaged animal, who, had also been cornered.

Bruck shrugged. "Very well, but what will happen the day he's called back to duty? When he steps back unto the battlefield, leaving you all alone in the ship to wonder: _is he really blind_?" Anakin's eyes twinkled with terror.

"What happens when the day comes, and you trust him back, hold your hand out for him, and he walks away and leaves you, for _the greater good_? He's a Jedi, not a man. He feels no love, no sympathy not kindly meant. He isn't your friend, he's just as you say: your_ master_," Bruck nearly whispered. Anakin's fists clenched and unclenched in rhythm with his mouth, which closed and opened again and again.

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty, Anakin," Bruck purred. "He doesn't deserve your kindness and generosity. Your better than he is. You are like me, emotional, passionate, envious, confused. But _together_, we can be greater than Obi-wan. We can show him who's the master," he ground out between clenched teeth. He would finally be better than Obi-wan. Anakin only threw his head back and laughed.

"You want me to let you out and we go kill Obi-wan together? Uh, no. I think you've mistaken me for Sidious. I'm not a traitor," he told Bruck. The Sith grinned lopsidedly. "Yet Darth Sidious targeted_ you_, Anakin. So there must be some material in you fit for a Sith's life," he debated softly.

Anakin stared, astounded. Then, with a snarl of menace, he turned crisply on his heel and sprinted out as if the devil were after him. Bruck was well aware of who it was he was going to go see. He laughed.

Even the smallest doubt could shake the_ greatest_ beliefs.


	86. Cripple liar

~Anakin's POV~

_He was a liar, he was a liar, he had to be a liar!_

Bruck would do anything, anything at all to defend his blasted…Whatever it was he was trying to defend or take control of, or whatever. But not this. No, he was lying. He had to be. Obi-wan would not lie to Anakin, not about something this big.

_Blindness_? Of all things? No, Gash would have told him in his synopsis! Yes, that was it!

_That was the loophole in Bruck's lie, it had to be._

However, for some reason, Anakin was still racing to Obi-wan's quarters, sprinting past clones and droids alike. He panted as he pumped his legs harder. Blindness, his master could be_ blind_. No, it could not be true. A blind man could never be a Jedi, Obi-wan would have toldhim.

Anakin finally got the door. He stood face to face with it. _"How well do you know Obi-wan?" _Something in him requested. He pushed the button and the door screeched open.

Obi-wan looked up from his bed, where his legs were still tucked under the covers. He was staring blankly at the data-pad in his lap. Anakin _knew_ then, deep down where all truths lay, and without asking, what the truth was.

Bruck had to be a liar. There was no other alternative. Sith always lied. Obi-wan looked up, and smiled sleepily, his hair still mussed up from his obvious recent wakening. _Oh, his eyes. He doesn't seem like he's looking at me. _

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-wan chirped, putting the device down. It hadn't even been turned on. "Where've you been?" Anakin didn't answer. He had no desire to answer; he only had one question.

"Is it true?" he demanded, severely. Obi-wan frowned, cautiously. "Is what true?" He asked. "Don't stall, Obi-wan, is it true? _Are you blind_?" Anakin yelled, louder now, still slouching against the doorframe, panting with the attempt at relieving some of the tight apprehension in his chest.

Obi-wan's face shut down so quickly Anakin could have blinked and missed it. "What do you mean?" He wondered neutrally. Anakin straightened up and glared Obi-wan down, keeping his voice level. "What do you_ think_, Obi-wan? Can you_ see_ me? Are you blind? Tell me the TRUTH!" He boomed, walking closer. The door slid shut.

"Where did you hear that?" Obi-wan suddenly demanded, his own voice clipped with tenseness. "Answer me first. Are you?" Anakin required, foremost. Obi-wan met his gaze a moment longer, before he sighed. And leaned back, closing his eyes as if he were very tired all of a sudden. Slowly, he turned his face towards Anakin and his eyes fluttered open.

They were milky gray, mixed with disturbing, opaque blue. Anakin gasped, covering his mouth as he staggered back. "Yes," Obi-wan whispered. "It's true. I'm completely blind in both eyes, Anakin," he almost whispered. Anakin could feel his heart pounding.

He gripped his chest as if that could stop it. Those eyes were so…Disgusting. They were horrible, and endless and sad and…Emotionless. No more azure or emerald or gray eyes. Only that…That monstrosity.

Oh, not _his master_.

"What…Why… How… Why didn't Gash _tell _me?" He gasped out loudly. Obi-wan did not stir. He looked monstrous, calamitous, and nothing like the mentor Anakin had grown up with, the father he loved, with those sparkling azure eyes.

This...This _thing_ was not his master. His Obi-wan. "I asked him not too. Actually, I mind tricked him into forgetting, in truth. After we took the test to determine if it was permanent or not," he closed his eyes, shielding Anakin from those horrible orbs.

"They're hideous, aren't they?" he murmured. Anakin did not answer. "How…How have you hidden them? They've been blue! You don't run into things or- or anything. You never do!" He cried, more than just slightly panicking. Obi-wan shrugged.

"Usually… usually the force is enough. I don't have to work much, just switch a few things around in my iris. Qui-gon keeps them blue when I cannot. I begged him too. I could not risk anyone else finding out. And I can still_ see_, with the force, sort of," he opened his eyes again.

"I just can't see_ color_," he groaned. "It's all black and white. And I can't see your expression. Or when you roll your eyes. I can only see the outline of your force signature, as if you're a giant white shadow. It's very…Disquieting. But I've gotten used to it," he explained, his voice so soft Anakin had to strain to hear him.

For some reason. He sounded ashamed, and nervous, as if he expected something very bad to happen to him in the next moment. Anakin's chest was heaving. He shook his head.

"How…How did it happen?" He demanded. Obi-wan looked down. "An arachnid, I presume. Bruck let him bite me, and apparently, its poison causes permanent blindness. It…There is no cure," he choked out. Anakin stayed silent a moment, taking this in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked. "Why didn't you _trust _me? Why did you _lie _to me, master? Or should I even call you that anymore?" He shouted. Obi-wan cringed, as if he had been slapped. "I…" his voice broke. "I deserve your contempt. I never meant too…" Anakin interrupted.

"You knew perfectly well what you were doing! Blast, Obi-wan, a blind man cannot be a _Jedi_! You know that! Its kriffing dangerous. What if you had been tasked to protect _Padme_, or Luke or Leia, Obi-wan? What if they got killed because of you and… And… _That!"_ he did not specify.

Obi-wan sighed. "Look at me," Anakin ordered. Obi-wan did not so much as glance up. Anakin had never seen him so…Afraid. He had never seen him so vulnerable. So _weak_.

"Look at me!" he hollered again. Obi-wan did as he said, his eyes the same white-blue as before. He hated those eyes.

**_"_**_Why did you lie to me?"__ That _was the only thing he wanted to know. The only thing he needed to know. Everything else was kriff. Why had not Obi-wan trusted him?

"I…" Obi-wan glanced down, balling the blankets at his sides in his fists. _"What?"_ Anakin persevered.

"I couldn't _LOSE _you again!" Obi-wan finally yelled back, his voice breaking piteously on the middle word. Anakin's breath hitched in his throat, his lungs having lost the key to functioning. Obi-wan could not _what_?

The older man seemed to have lost his strength, his legendary strength that Anakin and the universe had always drawn upon when their own reserves ran dry. Obi-wan's shoulder slumped, and he bowed his head.

"Anakin… when, when Bruck convinced me you were dead, do you have any idea what it's like to lose a child _again_? That was the worst moment of my life. I already lost you once… To lose your respect now, it would be like losing you all over again and I... I just can't," there was the truth. Just as Anakin had wanted it, and he found that he had never hated anything more. His heart sunk.

"Oh, master," he took a step forward. Obi-wan sighed and ducked his head away, his eyes closed. As Anakin watched, a tear dribbled down from one blind eye-orange now- and dropped from the edge of Obi-wan's nose. Now his heart shattered. "You think that something as little as _sight _would make me lose my respect for you?" This wasn't right.

This was _his_ problem. He had always worried about losing Obi-wan's respect. He valued it more than his own life. Force, he had competed and strived for Obi-wan's friendship and acceptance. He wasn't sure if he could lose it.

He just had never thought Obi-wan felt the same.

"Obi-wan, you- you _raised_ me. You have my undying loyalty and respect. No matter what. I don't care about the eyes. Really. I don't care," he surged forward, suddenly desperate for a touch, for a reassurance that he would never lose Obi-wan again. That Obi-wan knew how much he was loved.

But the Jedi master shrunk away as if a child. "No!" he hissed. "How could you touch me? How could you still care about me? I lied to you. I lied to everyone. I can't be a Jedi this way. I thought if I just tried to… That maybe I could…But I can't. A blind man can never be a Jedi. I don't _deserve _to be a Jedi," he choked out. Another tear dropped, but Obi-wan ignored it.

Anakin shook his head, sinking to his knees beside the bed. "They don't have to _know_, Obi-wan," he whispered desperately, just as he had with Padme, all those years before. With such a different situation, but equally founded on just a strong a love.

"We could keep it a secret," that very idea was blasphemy to the devout peacekeeper. Obi-wan gaped.

"Keep it a_ secret_? No! That's selfish, Anakin. How could you even…? No. I won't. Like you said, what if I can't save someone because of this blasted sight? What if someone gets killed _because_ of me?" The horror on his face was enough to break Anakin's heart.

"I can't… I won't… It's not worth it," Obi-wan cried, shaking his head. Anakin grabbed his wrists, pleading. "Master, listen to me," he beseeched desperately. "No! _You _listen this time!" Obi-wan yanked his wrists away. "You shouldn't even be here anymore! You should leave. Just leave me _alone_," Anakin tried to grab the hand again.

"Please," he began, tears blurring his vision. He could feel Obi-wan's agony, his desperation and guilt through the force. This was hurting him as much as it was Anakin. "Just go, Anakin. I…It's my own fault. Just let me deal with it. You don't have to go down with me. Leave," Obi-wan whispered.

Anakin shook his head. "I can't!" He cried. Obi-wan gently touched his cheek, staring at him with sightless eyes. Anakin tried to lean into the touch, but Obi-wan snatched it away as if Anakin's skin had burned his own.

"Please," Obi-wan whispered, in the softest, most miserable and desolate voice Anakin had ever heard from him. _"Just leave me alone,"_ that broke it. Anakin got to his feet, staggering and agonized. Then he ran away, leaving Obi-wan to fight alone. In the eternal dark.

* * *

_"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."-_Mahatma Ghandi

I stole some pieces of this from Episode II, oops. And I tried to write the rest with as much sincerity as I could. I've only seen a blind person's real eyes _behind_ the glasses once, And I'm ashamed to admit that at first I was a little frightened and more even repulsed. But as I kept thinking about it, I discovered that if you merely look past the obvious, their eyes are _stunningly_ beautiful. Don't worry, in time, Anakin will find that out too.

~Queen Yoda


	87. New perspective

~Cody's POV~

Cody had no clue how he knew Anakin was coming. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was the fact that he had known Anakin for a very long time and could guess the Jedi's movements as acutely as he could guess Rex's. Maybe he had gone crazy.

Either way; he was not surprised when Anakin strode into the room, eyes flicking back and forth distraughtly and his chest heaving.

"Where's Obi-wan?" he asked, turning from the engine control console he had been working on. The room was hot, and thousands of buttons and machines surrounded them in blue, red and green flickering lights.

"I need your help, Cody," Anakin said quickly, instead of answering his question. "Name it sir," the clone agreed. He crossed his arms; expectant. Anakin seemed to have trouble sorting out the correct answer to this response. "Obi-wan…" he began.

Cody interrupted him. "How is he? Is he alright?" his hand touched the shiny metal of his blaster unconsciously. He had not forgotten the haunted look on Rex's face as he had spoken of Anakin's words to him.

_"I got angry…"_ Had he gotten angry again? Had he _hurt_ his general? Cody wasn't sure how he would react to this piece of news.

Anakin noticed the movement, and his body went still with shame. "Oh, you heard about that. Oh. Anyway, Obi-wan is…" he hesitated. Cody's fingers tightened around his blaster holt. "He's blind. Permanently blind in both eyes, Cody," the revelation made him gasp.

His general, Obi-wan Kenobi, _sightless_?

"How…?" he gasped. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't. "How can that be?" he demanded as he sank down, back leaning against the large tower he had been working on. He looked up, terrified and disbelieving. Could a blind man even be a Jedi?

"No, technically they can't," Anakin replied to his unspoken question. The Jedi knelt beside him, and his own eyes filled with tears from some personal, internal struggle that Cody had never been aware went on.

"But I don't care. I told him I won't tell anyone. I told him I didn't care. But he's…Cody, you know how he gets. He is afraid that his blindness will cause someone to lose their life. I need him to believe in himself again," Anakin said, desperately.

_Or else I lose my brother,_ the rest of his sentence spoke through his eyes. _And you lose a close a friend, your general, a brother of your own. _"Cody, I know this is a shock," Anakin took him by the shoulder.

"But we need…" Cody interrupted him. He was well aware of what they needed. He already had a plan. This was Obi-wan they were talking about; and frankly, Cody no longer trusted Anakin so much with Obi-wan's well-being. It seemed he would have to take it into his own hands.

"Okay, Anakin," he said distantly, using the young man's name for the first time since they had met. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

His life had ended when he had surrendered himself to Bruck, Obi-wan supposed. It had also ended again when he had had his force power snatched. And a third time when Anakin had died. All other times were just a hopeful suggestion of beginnings for his genesis on life.

Always, afterwards, he would remember when this hopeful suggestion turned into an actual event. His life began anew when Captain Rex ran in, his face splotched with grease, dust, and stinking of both.

Obi-wan did not open his eyes, he couldn't. He was a monster, undeserving of the title Jedi. _What am I supposed to do?_ He wondered. _If I'm not a Jedi? _Where was he supposed to go? The Jedi were his family, the only home he had ever had.

But he had forfeited it all.

Obi-wan turned his head away, feeling more tears bubble under his eyelids. _You're pathetic,_ Bruck whispered to him, closer than he had been before. _Pathetic and alone and undeserving. You are no Jedi._

"General," Rex gasped out, leaning heavily against his doorway.

Obi-wan could sense him, not see him, there. He was a giant pasty splotch, glowing with anxious, pinched fear and desperation, in the force.

If not for his voice, Obi-wan would not have known him from any other clones. Even the force signatures were so similar one could have been the other. Obi-wan had never noticed that before.

"Sir…" gasp, gasp. "There was an explosion in the hangar. The Sith Starkiller set a bomb before he escaped," gasp, gasp, gasp. "One tank, three fighters and a whole gunship is in flames, sir. Unknown dead," Obi-wan heart hitched.

Fire? In a ship going through space? No, not good. If the ship caught afire, there would be no escape for them. Obi-wan tensed. "Where is Anakin?" He asked, despite his vow of silence. His voice was husky, but strong. Who was that speaking?

It sounded like a Jedi.

Rex's force signature suddenly dropped, so lowly before him that Rex appeared a gray blob, instead of white. Obi-wan sat up, feeling the hot sting of grief through the force.

"Where is he?" He repeated, urgently this time. "We… We don't know, general. He was near one of the gunships when it blew. I guess he sensed it beforehand and tried to save Dice. We haven't seen him since…"

Obi-wan did not hear the rest of it. His heart was pounding in his chest as he leapt out of bed, mind cleared of all else. He could feel dejected and worthless later.

Anakin was in danger.

Obi-wan used the force to snatch his robe and quickly clipped his saber to his belt. "Take me," he could feel rather than see Rex nod and turn on his heel, wisely running. Obi-wan followed him hurriedly.

_Force, Anakin, please be alright,_ he prayed as he followed. _Please don't make me lose you again. I can't bear it again. _Before he could send another appeal to the force, though, they came to the hangar bay.

Obi-wan nearly gasped in shock at the revelation that presented itself then. His eyes, sightless, swept the area. But the force was boundless. He could see-no, sense- everything. _Everything_.

Every scrap of metal, even the tiniest, most detailed mega-crystals from the broken glass, he could see. If he deepened his connection, he could see the skeletons of the clones, underneath armor, muscle and blood vessels.

The small bolts in the walls, supporting the ship, the ammunition in the blasters and guns, even _behind_ the solid walls.

Obi-wan inhaled sharply as he saw the entire ship, zipping about, from room to room in his mind, staring at the black and white walls, dull with force signature but glowing with living particles.

He could see_ molecules_! He could see everything, from the tiniest bones in the clone's bodies to the large interiors of the fighter's hulls.

Obi-wan stared at his new surroundings, without color, without the ability to see expressions or depth, but now he practically had X-ray vision, microscope vision and blasted…. _Atom_ vision! He literally had the_ eyes_ of the force.

"Well," Obi-wan mumbled aloud, surprising himself at his own calmness. "This is interesting," Rex looked at him. Obi-wan assumed his expression was surprised, and slightly confused.

He probably thought Obi-wan had gone mad. The Jedi master, indeed, felt most like it. He didn't rightly care. "Can you find Anakin?" Rex asked, finally, after a confused silence, as Obi-wan surveyed the scene through the force's eyes.

Without color, it seemed less dramatic. Broken pieces everywhere. Obi-wan could see the molecules of smoke and hear the groans of the injured clones as they limped to the med-bay, where Gash would undeniably be busy.

Wreckage, divided into individual atoms if he tried hard enough, lay everywhere. Rex had been accurate in his fast summary; two fighters and a few ships had blown to smithereens.

_Why wait until now to blow them though?_ And already his mind was working on a solution to the mystery, by instinct if not dutiful habit. Obi-wan shook his head, forcing himself to focus. Only one thing mattered at this moment.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, pulling in the force around him. It sang to him like a tender mother, obedient to his gentle command. Obi-wan then stretched out his force connection, and cringed dizzily as he was thrust into every corner and bulkhead aboard ship. He started searching through the wreckage.

Within seconds, Anakin's force signature provided with him with a giant blob underneath one of the tanks. Obi-wan felt concern grate at him, Anakin was unconscious, it seemed. As usual.

"Over here, Captain," he called, already running towards the tank. Rex called a few passing clones to help, and soon they had all crowded around the barely distinguishable, tattered remains of the once glorious tank.

Obi-wan knelt by the disarray, placing a hand on whatever piece of metal barred him from his brother. "I'll get a team here, sir," Rex said crisply, determination lighting his force signature.

Obi-wan smiled deftly at the passionate loyalty and slowly shook his head, frantically searching Anakin's body through the metal and shards. He narrowed his eyes, digging through skin and muscle down to the bones.

He saw the sharp pieces of shrapnel, lodged into Anakin's back and arms. He also noticed the fractured arm and dislodged kneecap. This wasn't good. His heart skipped a beat, though he kept his face stoic.

He _had_ to get Anakin out of there before the metal crushed him. "No time," he snapped, curtly, as he stood. The only way to get Anakin out of there, without hurting him further, was to use the force. Obi-wan gulped, his skin tingling with tight anxiety.

He waved Rex back, just as Cody ran up, posture straight and demeanor ready to lend any aid possible. "I'll get him out of there myself," _without hurting him, I hope. I desperately, urgently, appallingly hope_.

"Just keep your men back," he ordered. Cody and Rex nodded and opened out their arms, ushering the small, troubled crowd back.

Obi-wan spread his arms. _Force, please, sweet force, don't let me fail Please, not again,_ he silently begged as he called forth his new gift. What pieces did he have to move? Ah, yes, only that few. He could do a few, couldn't he? He had too, or he would kill Anakin. He couldn't kill Anakin, not again, not when he had just gotten him back.

Obi-wan heard the long, low groan of shifting iron. The metal screeched as it moved, singing with eerie songs as he lifted it, his arms trembling under the invisible weight.

Unhurriedly, the metal started to float, levitating with his power. Some of the clones let put strangled gasps behind him, watching him work with awe and deification.

Obi-wan, himself, was trembling with dread. The metal shook in time with his hands. _Breathe;_ he exhaled. _Center yourself;_ he took in several more deep breaths, emptying his mind of all other thoughts, failure, fear and emotions included. Emotions were distraction.

He could do it; he had to do it. He was a Jedi. Anakin was his friend. Nothing else mattered, only his duty.

This was his centered self, a place he had not visited in a _very_ long time.

His hands went still, and the metal straightened out with it. Obi-wan pushed harder, pulled harder, and a small tuft of pure white hair poked out. He could see the trail of blood running down in between Anakin's strands of hair.

With renewed vigor, he elevated the other pieces, using the force to also pick up Anakin, gently as if he were cradling the man in his arms. Without logical reason, the Jedi knight levitated with the rest of the material and slowly floated out of harm's way.

Obi-wan let his other charges drop without ceremony, and before any clone could move to flock him, was at Anakin's side himself.

Tenderly, he turned his friend over onto his back, fingers running over the features he would never see again. Looking for any damage in the face, -his scar was still intact, ironically-or all down the surface of skin, ghostly white to Obi-wan. he felt some blood, when he touched Anakin's scalp, but head injuries always bled too much.

His arms were half lacerated, and his back was cut into tiny slivers that would be painful, but nothing Bacta couldn't fix, and Anakin had earned some more of his beloved honor scars all the same. Now, his knee…

_Or, can't I fix the cut, too?_ He wondered. His healing talents weren't overly remarkable, he knew as much as he had learned from Bant, the hundreds of times he had been confined to her care and bored beyond reason, but not how to knit bones and replace skin.

Then again, he had not been able to see atoms and microscopic pieces before, either…

Obi-wan hoarded the force again, pursing his lips thoughtfully. If he could see atoms, surely he could make them, or was this passing some boundary of power that he should not have the power to pass? They were peacekeepers, not all divine gods.

There was something greater and higher than them; and somehow Obi-wan felt as if he were crossing a line between him and_ that_.

He narrowed his eyes again, as clones crowded around, watching as he let his hands rest on Anakin's chest, solid and obviously with some meaning. He sucked in a deep breath, hoped he was not offending the force, and tipped to the sight that could see atoms.

They were multiplying rapidly, already working on filling the cuts and scrapes Anakin had gotten. Blood vessels over filled around his kneecaps, making the skin around it swell.

Bacteria and viruses fought for control of the body, and midi-chlorians kept back all invaders who were not strong enough to pass them. Obi-wan imagined Anakin's biological white blood cells and lymph nodes were bored out of their right minds, what with the midi-chlorians doing all the defending.

He contemplated how-and even if he should- could be of any assistance to this remarkable, evolved and obviously handy workplace. It seemed to be doing perfectly fine on its own.

_No,_ some part of his mind persisted. _I have to be able to do something,_ he reached out again, snaking healing, genial fingers through Anakin's body.

There had to be _something_.

He found it. The bone that had been dislodged in Anakin's knee. While he was out-cold, that might be useful to lodge back in place. Without touching the specified area at all, Obi-wan grabbed the bone with the force, keeping a vigilant eye on the blood vessels nearby. It'd do Anakin no good for one of them to rupture and/or break.

Obi-wan hooked unto the small, circular disc and supported the smaller ones that connected it to the rest of the leg. With practiced, easy grace, he popped the appendage back in place before proceeding to see how the atoms near the cuts were doing. Again, boldly, he nudged the bubbling organisms.

_Faster,_ he urged the cells near Anakin's cuts. It was a gentle command; one Obi-wan had not expected to actually work.

Surprisingly, it did. As if the cells had heard him, and laughed at his command, he saw them multiply by the hundred-trillion-millions.

One of the clones let out a curse behind him, jolting Obi-wan out of his deep meditation. He realized his eyes had been closed. He opened them, and shook his head, raising a hand to his forehead. His temple was throbbing. But Anakin's cuts were completely healed, in a matter of seconds. And his knee had been popped back in place.

Obi-wan could only chuckle softly, the crisis behind him, where it belonged.

Proud of himself he stood, looking over the clones with crossed arms. "What? You all look as if you've never seen a Jedi do something spectacular," he pointed out, almost teasingly, undoubtedly cheerful.

The clones shuffled awkwardly, speechless. Obi-wan smiled and looked around at the gushing pipes and destroyed ships.

"This place is a mess," he declared, wrinkling his nose. "Rex, would you take Anakin to the med-center please? Tell Gash he can take a look at him whenever he has a moment to spare. I don't believe he's any further hurt, but it would be safer to have him check," he told him, hearing the light pride and awe in his own voice.

Rex's mouth was, he could tell by the slightly longer chin on Rex's outline, hanging open.

"Um…Yes, er…Um…yes, sir, I mean. Y-yes, sir, General, sir. Whatever you say. Come help me, Cody," he nudged the brother next to him, who was also staring.

"Um...Yah, sure. Yes. Whatever you say," with that series of babbling done, both clones retreated to Anakin, where they picked him up between them, by the legs and arms, and carted him off to the med-bay.

Obi-wan turned, facing the rest of his troops._ Blind_, hmph, he thought _not._

"Alright, men," he yawned, considering all the things he could do now, that he could not before. All the new things, all the advantages they had over the Sith now, all the ways he could_ help_ people…

_Blind_, hmph, he thought _not_.

"Time to get working. Start putting out those fires, and the oil. I'll begin repairing the ships," with that further stated, he strutted over to the nearest gunship, also brooding upon how Anakin so conveniently decides to have something blow up and put himself in mortal danger only a few hours after Obi-wan lost faith in himself.

Such an ironic turn of events, and not unnoticed, either. Obi-wan would have to give him a lecture on the ability to keep himself intact, it seemed. And also thank him for his creativity, it had certainly done the trick.

Chuckling, Obi-wan lifted the fragmented pieces of the starfighters, slipping every small, miniscule bolt and piece back together in its right place. He had lost his sight, but gained something new. Instead of spreading destruction, he could be _creation_. So it was the will of the force.

* * *

Yeah! Obi-wan is completely and utterly awesome again, and with new tricks! Not that he ever stopped being awesome, of course. Ironically, I feel a smidge of sadness that this story is coming to an end. Oh, and in answer to an inquiry I got in one of my reviews, there will be about six more books in the _Jedi Legends_ series.

~Queen Yoda


	88. An unspoken, unspecified confession

~Anakin's POV~

"Oooowwww," Anakin moaned ungratefully, fluttering awake. The blinding, vivid light above him stung at his eyes. Anakin reached up, and another stinging pain shot through his arms, defiant of movement.

Anakin let his arms drop to his sides, sighing. "Can I wake up one day and_ not_ feel pain? Please?" He wondered grumpily, groaning again in frustration when he attempted to move his knee and found it sore.

Mumbling, he looked around, the med-bay, was, of course, full of clones, all getting bandaged up and cleaned their cuts.

Anakin sensed this, though. Due to the fact that Jedi most often were known for being seclusive, Gash had always given him the corner farthest away in the room, where Gash could successfully keep him out of the way and hang a curtain to flow around Anakin glumly.

His head leaned back against his pillow. Had the ploy worked? Where was Obi-wan? He knew that was who had found him. It would have taken the clones much longer, and he'd be dead now if it had taken much longer.

He remembered blacking out from the pain after a measly few seconds. Hopefully, Cody had made the hangar look persuading. After all, Obi-wan was terrified and hurt, not brainless.

As if on cue, Anakin's curtain was briskly pushed aside, and standing there with a displeased expression was Gash, peering into the make-shift tent as if he expected trickery. His eyes twinkled when he saw Anakin awake, though, and he stepped aside to let Obi-wan in.

"I don't know what you did, sir," Gash continued, awestruck. "But he didn't have a scratch on him. I saw the scars from cuts and lacerations; bad ones, mind you, but they have been healed completely. And his knee is fine, too," Gash said.

Obi-wan stroked his half-full beard contemplatively, his azure eyes-fake eyes- settled on Anakin with a distant yet attentive air. As if he were bored with the situation but paying the utmost attention to it anyway.

"Yes," he mumbled. "I'm not entirely sure how I did that myself," Anakin blinked at him proudly. Obi-wan was standing there, saber shining, tunic pure and clear white, beard in place, azure eyes daring and thoughtful, scholar look on his face again.

He looked the very image of the Jedi master who had embarked on the mission to Coptic with Anakin four months ago. _That's my master,_ he boasted to the force, to Bruck and Dooku and everyone else. _And you haven't broken him yet. _

"Well, you healed him up quicker than I could have. He'll be ready to go in a few hours. Stop hogging my beds," Gash turned to him as Obi-wan gave a small smile, which made Anakin glow. "How do you feel, sir?" Gash asked. "Like I need a vacation," Anakin answered.

Gash snorted. "Cheers to that, general. No pain, though?" He asked. Anakin shrugged. "My arms are stinging, and my knee is uncomfortably numb, but I'm otherwise unharmed," he answered.

"You're lucky its only that," Gash told him knowingly. He folded his arms over his chest and regarded Anakin solidly. "The numbness and tingling are normal. Your blood's just working out which way it needs to go again. You'll be fine with some meds, I'll go get them," he concluded, turning on his heel to waltz out, fine with the world and Anakin's health.

Obi-wan continued to regard Anakin for a moment, thoughtfully. Anakin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well…" he said slowly, loathing the sentence he would have to say to keep the rouse a rouse in Obi-wan's mind. "I guess I should thank you for saving my skin again, old man," he stated. Obi-wan stayed silent a moment longer.

Then, with mind blowing speed, gave Anakin a quick, well-timed, sharp _whack_ upside the head with his lightsaber that resonated in Anakin's ears.

"Ouch!" He yelped, grabbing his right ear, the subject of the clouting. "What was that for?" He demanded, glaring at his counterpart.

"_That,"_ Obi-wan informed him, smugly, with a hot tinge of disapproval, "was the replacement for the lecture I should give you on danger, manipulation and acting. And putting yourself, the ship, the clones and everyone else in danger because of it," well, so much for trying to keep the hangar explosion a rouse. He sighed. "It was Cody's idea," he mumbled.

"To _blow up _the hangar and five of our _ships_, Anakin?" Honestly, he made it sound so horrible, as if the ships weren't going to get blown up eventually anyway. And it had been a good acting trip, Anakin had even blown up his own starfighter, and force knew he had _loved_ that starfighter.

"I had to get you out of bed! You needed to feel like a Jedi again, or you'd never leave, and… And then what am I supposed to do?" He requested of him, angrily.

He received another sharp crack upside the head. "Ow!" he said again, rubbing the other ear now as Obi-wan absolutely glowered with disapproval. "_Now _what did I do?" He hissed.

"Don't you get sentimental on me," Obi-wan warned. His eyes no longer glittered, so Anakin could scarce see if he was joking or not. "And don't change the subject, young man," he scolded. Anakin threw up his hands. "I thought that _was _the subject!" he cried, frustrated now.

Force, he hadn't even been around Obi-wan for more than ten minutes, and already the man was getting on his force blasted nerves.

"No. The subject is you risking _everything_-including your life- just to show me how much I mean again," Obi-wan paused, letting the affection in his tone sink in. Anakin crossed his arms and huffed softly. "You'd do the same for me," he pointed out, mellifluously.

"No," Obi-wan squeezed his foot through the covers, lowering his voice. "I would have lectured you, criticized you, and aggravated you into getting up again and _then_ I would have proceeded to do such an idiotic thing. And right now, I'm grateful you aren't me, because that would have just made it worse," another squeeze.

"You're a dolt with words, Anakin, but you speak just fine with actions," he assured him. Anakin refused to smile, even though a flattered blush crept up his neck. He glanced down. "I refuse to let you think of yourself as a useless, worthless cripple," he muttered, still pouting.

"You never let me think that when I lost my arm, so I'll be crowned king of Tatooine before I let you feel that way because of some stupid_ eyes_," he said.

Obi-wan laughed, the most wonderful sound in the universe, and Anakin chuckled, brightening. "You're the most unorthodox, arrogant, short-tempered, cantankerous, unreasonable, confusing man I've _ever_ met in my life, Anakin, but you're also the greatest friend I've ever had. You saved much more than my life today. I thank you with everything I'm worth," well, when he put it _that _way, Anakin was glad he had given up the starfighter for the old man.

"Aw, Obi-wan," he sighed, moved to affection. He grabbed Obi-wan's arm and yanked him down, smashing the Master's face into his shoulder in a hug.

Obi-wan did not resist, instead latching unto Anakin's neck tightly, allowing the freewill of affection, the show of trust, respect and love all together.

"You've kind of grown on me, wicked old man," Anakin said into his hair, smoothing down rich curls comfortably. "You should know by now that I'd do anything for you. Does this mean we're going to keep the secret from the council?" He asked hopefully

Obi-wan sighed in his shoulder. "Of course," he said, his voice muffled. Anakin let out a breath of relief. "Good," he chirped sternly. "Because if not, I would have been forced to knock the truth into your head, and you have such a _thick_ skull, master. I'm not sure I'd have gotten the fact into your brain without surgery," he regretted soulfully.

"Shut up, Anakin!" Obi-wan laughed, pushing him away. Anakin laughed and held onto his hand, warm in his. "It's okay, though," he assured him. "I've gotten used to you," he told him.

Obi-wan snorted and held his hand securely. "You're the first. By the way, as your master, I feel the need to tell you that if you _ever_ try that stunt again, I will stab you myself and deliver your dying body to Jabba for a last kiss, understand?" Anakin shuddered at the idea of Jabba, and a last, slobbery, large kiss with giant, worm-like lips…

"Uhhh!" He shuddered again, covering his eyes. "Don't give me the image, please! I can't take it! I won't do it again, really," he promised, but it was hollow, of course he would do it again.

Obi-wan knew it, too. He nodded; fake sternly. "Good," he said, satisfied. "And one other thing?" Anakin uncovered his eyes. "Dare I ask what?" He gulped.

"Yes. I meant what I said in there, Anakin, I do," what had he said again? They had been talking for awhile now.

_"Anakin… when, when Bruck convinced me you were dead, do you have any idea what it's like to lose a child again? That was the worst moment of my life. I already lost you once… To lose your respect now, it would be like losing you all over again and I... I just can't."_

Or there was that.

Anakin nodded in understanding. He gripped the hand in both of his supportively, willing Obi-wan to believe it wasn't wrong, that the Code, the code he had followed all his life, was wrong in just this _one_ thing. Maybe everything else, the Jedi of old legends had been right, but now-_right_ now- they had been wrong.

And that was the truth, not the Order or the Code.

"I already lost my mother. I can't lose the closest thing I have to a father," he agreed. Obi-wan cupped his cheek with his other hand, lowering himself to look Anakin directly in the eye. "I already lost one child," he gulped, his blind eyes moist, understanding of Anakin's forced lesson, his own learned teaching. "I _can't_ lose another," he echoed.

"You won't," Anakin promised, gripping the wrist near his face, he held on with all his strength. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "You'd better not," dotting Anakin's forehead with a bristly kiss that felt completely normal, Obi-wan stood and walked elegantly from the room, as if nothing in the universe had ever been out of the ordinary.

Anakin realized it was. They had always been this. Always been father and son. Big and little brother. Best friends. Afraid to lose another. Afraid to let the other down. Afraid to lose the other's respect and trust, loyalty and friendship.

They just had never admitted it, and now that they had, Anakin felt as if the universe had balanced out itself and had no need for a _Chosen One_.

He laughed.

* * *

A confession of love, yet, not a confession at all. I think all that Shakespeare I've been reading has done some good after all. For all the sense he _really_ did not make at first.

~Queen YOda


	89. Speaking to Bruck

_**A week later:**_

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Come on, Obi-wan, you have to let me win just once!" Anakin protested loudly, stomping his foot as if he were a meager child, instead of a grown man. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow; landing fluidly crouched before his tiring victim. "No I don't," he said, merely.

Anakin's lightsaber buzzed loudly as the Jedi swung it into an arch. Obi-wan's own lightsaber was tucked away on Anakin's belt, up to Obi-wan to steal back in a dangerous and somewhat unfair game of keep-away.

Nevertheless, he had already won six times, sightless old cripple that he was.

"Yes, you do! It's in the best friend handbook, look it up!" Anakin growled, lunging again. Obi-wan did a back flip over him, watching the shadow in front of him and his every move.

His reflexes had gotten faster, since he could see the pent up energy in Anakin's body, and where it was directed. _Where _Anakin would strike was slightly difficult though, without depth perception and exact time/distance coordination. Anakin's strike could be coming from the left when his senses told him it was coming from his feet.

"And since it's in this handbook of yours," he huffed, gasping lightly with exertion. Being on one's feet for an extended amount of time did that, he supposed.

"Why don't you follow it and continue to let me win?" He wondered. "Because you're older," Anakin leaped to his feet again after Obi-wan tripped him, reaching for the lightsaber. Anakin gave his hand a swift, painful smack that made him flinch and recoil.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He inquired calmly; likewise, force pushing Anakin into the opposite wall. They hadn't actually _established_ any rules…

"Oh, I don't know! Just let. Me. Win. One. Round!" Anakin choked, pushing against the hands locked with his own, pushing him against the wall while Obi-wan tried to figure out how he was going to get his lightsaber this close while both hands were occupied.

"No," he hissed, finally giving up as Anakin grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back. Obi-wan flipped with the twist and pulled back. Anakin toppled on top of him, both of them wrestling in a tangle of limbs and held back laughter on the floor.

"Stubborn…Old…Man," Anakin chuckled, pushing his right cheek into the cold floor. "Persistent…Young…brat," Obi-wan replied grabbing a fistful of soft curly hair and yanking Anakin's head back.

They must have been quite a sight, Anakin on top of Obi-wan's back, holding his face to the floor while Obi-wan's arms twisted at odd angles to pinch his nose and pull his hair.

"Ouch! Come on, Obi-wan, no fair! Ouch! That's my hair! Ouch! I need that!" Anakin protested as Obi-wan pulled and yanked. "I need my face! The particles inside you are buzzing you know," he informed him. The statement, as all statements of that manner, distracted the young man. "Really?" he inquired curiously, loosening his grip.

"Sure," Obi-wan flipped onto his stomach, grabbed the lightsaber, and pushed Anakin off him before any other exchange of words could be brought to bear. "Hay!" Anakin laughed as Obi-wan clipped his weapon to his belt, victorious and sweaty.

"No fair!" he slammed a fist against the floor, still lying there. "I demand another round!" He declaimed. Obi-wan smiled feebly and shook his head. "Slow down, little brother," he choked out, having gotten into the habit of calling Anakin that as of late.

It felt… Normal, as if he had been calling Anakin that their entire career together. But only when they were alone did he say it, and did Anakin respond. It was almost like a secret, kept between them alone.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked, worry darkening the brilliant white outline into clouded milk. Obi-wan put his hands on his knees, gasping. "Am_ I_ okay? You have more bruises than I do," he pointed out indignantly. "Yeah, you are pretty violent," Anakin agreed, gingerly touching his right arm, where Obi-wan had made sure to plant a large purple and black bruise.

"You're slow," Obi-wan replied, shaking his head. "Don't tempt me to come over there," Anakin rolled unto his back, arms stretched out lazily. "I could knock you over with a breath, former master of mine. If I weren't starving and in pain, I'd come over there and teach you a lesson," he told him, without much real threat.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, the color blue when he wanted. "Come over here and I'll have you flat on your back in seconds," he dared.

"You see? Violent. First you start insulting my particles, then you force me to wrestle on the_ dirty_ floor, then you deprive me of my second, earned lightsaber. You have really bad anger issues, brother," Anakin informed him.

Obi-wan cringed, holding his side as he gave a weak titter. "Ah, come on," he groaned. "Have mercy and don't make me laugh, will you? I'm breathless enough as it is," he reminded the young knight, who seemed to run on solar energy. Obi-wan, for one, was getting old.

"Nonsense. You're not _that_ old. Come sit down before you have a stroke, though," Anakin patted the space next to him. Obi-wan obliged the invitation and plopped down. "I have to admit, master, after only a week of doing this and already you're beating me? That's pretty impressive," Anakin said. Obi-wan waved away the praise.

"Years of practice," he commented dully. "And a wonderful training partner," Anakin added, making sure he did not forget. Obi-wan rolled his eyes, leaning back on his elbows and allowing his racing heart to slow down back into normalcy.

"Only if it makes you feel better, Anakin. I'm starving," he said. "Me too," Anakin agreed, rolling onto his side to face Obi-wan. "Do you feel like getting up yet?" He inquired. Obi-wan let himself fall flat on his back, arms flung out in lazy abandon. "No," he droned, to the obvious.

"Good," Anakin grunted, sounding amused. "I don't either. Maybe a few more minutes, you've worn me out," he said hoarsely. Obi-wan nodded, and they fell into a companionable silence.

_ We haven't had such a peaceful silence since he was ten,_ Obi-wan reflected, content, as he stretched. Several bones in his back popped. Anakin answered by cracking a few tendons in his elbows and neck. Obi-wan knew that, eventually, this peace would have to end.

They would have to go back to war, go back to being generals and Jedi, forbidden to indulge in laziness until justice and prosperity had been restored. It would be a long road, and Obi-wan knew it would be even harder what with his sightless eyes.

_ Only a few days until we finally reach the last planet,_ he remembered. He had so little time to catch back up on all that he had missed. There were battle plans to strategize and clones to lead, a council to report too and a secret love he had to contact.

So little time, so many things to do. Maybe…Maybe it was time.

"Anakin," he said slowly, putting into words what he had been thinking about for weeks. "Hmm?" The white blob of pure force power at his side asked. "I want to go see Bruck," that jolted the laziness out of him. Anakin sat up, panic and shock snapping his spine.

He studied Obi-wan a moment before speaking, though. "Are…Are you sure?" He asked, at last, carefully. "You know you're not obligated too. If you wish, you'll never have to see that slime again," Anakin told him.

Obi-wan sighed and sat up as well. "I know that," he agreed. "But…I just…I need to see him," he said, at last, avoiding Anakin's gaze. He stood and looked around at the surroundings that had replaced color, and depth and immaterial things. A strong hand rested on his shoulder. "Why?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan's first instinct was to make up a fable, or some long reason that technically was true but he knew Anakin would interpret as something smaller than it was.

He had never told Anakin the whole story, not when there was a better-less worrying- lie that could be told. But that was also a different way of lying, a politician's trick, as harmless as it may have been.

"I want to know why he did it," Obi-wan answered, at last, softly. Anakin was silent for a long time, before he sighed. "I don't like the idea of you and Bruck together in one room," he said, softly.

"This isn't about you, Anakin," another mournful, frustrated sigh; bravely condemning some internal protest for its roots. Obi-wan had never had the problem, but he had observed Qui-gon enough to know that protectiveness often transpired into _possessiveness_.

"I know. I'm sorry. Do…do you want me there?" There? _Where_ exactly was Anakin talking about? Obi-wan knew that if not in the room, the knight would have himself undeniably pressed against the doorframe, eavesdropping.

But all the same, this was a bitter struggle, one that had spanned over thirty years, between him and Bruck alone.

He was tired of standing alone, not when he had a choice.

"If you have other things to do…" he began, not unaware of the fact that they were _still_ Jedi, _still _in war,_ still_ in a mission and _still_ in danger. "That was a stupid question," Anakin interrupted irrationally. Obi-wan flashed him an impudent grin over his shoulder.

"You can tag along, then," he chirped, grateful. Anakin nodded, and though Obi-wan could not see his face, he could effortlessly tell that he was uneasy. "Relax," He soothed his friend. "Its not as if he's stupid enough to do anything while you're standing right next to me," he pointed out.

Anakin shook his head. "Oh, please, Obi-wan, if it came between you and Bruck I'd have to put my money on you. Bruck's stupid. That's the last thing I'm worried about," he said. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow without looking at him, walking towards the door. It was time for lunch.

Anakin followed dejectedly. "What is it, then?" Obi-wan asked. "I don't want him near you. It…It reminds me of when we rescued you and you were…Near death. It scared me. Aren't you nervous?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan gave a small shrug, looking down the two specific halls. He narrowed his eyes, broadening his vision. Blast, now he could see the entire ship. He hadn't meant to do that.

"Terrified," he admitted, for Anakin's sake alone. "But I don't plan on letting that get in my way. Fear is distraction. The past is the past, it cannot repeat itself if you do not let it," he reminded his still young former apprentice.

"Trust me, I _won't_ let it," Anakin determined, without any doubt in his voice. "But I'll heed your words anyway, my master. _You_ need to go take a shower and to eat," Anakin poked him in the still noticeable ribs.

"I have a council to report too, then we'll go and see about Chun," he said. Obi-wan nodded, humbly surrendering the time when he would have been the only one to make all the decisions for them. Then again, back then, they hadn't been _The Team_, only a team.

_** Later:**_

When Obi-wan stepped out of the fresher, he was not sure who was more nervous, him or Anakin. When he walked out, freshly clean and newly refreshed, heart beating and stomach clenched in knots, Anakin stood before him, hands folded behind his back professionally.

Obi-wan was not fooled. He forced himself to smile. "Anakin, I can literally _see _your heart pounding, and hear it. So you might as well stop pretending," he advised. Anakin's shoulders dropped, though he seemed to be in relief rather than embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, big brother," he mumbled, surely nervous if he managed to stumble out the 'big' part of the equation. "I'm just…Its just…I don't…" Words never had been his specialty.

Obi-wan stepped forward, lending the comfort to both of them, and placed both hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"Stop worrying. You're fidgeting over nothing. I'm merely going to go see an old friend, is all," he told him and his heart both. _Then why do I feel as if I'm going to the execution block? No, not even that, why do I feel like I'm going back to that cell?_ Obi-wan wondered. Anakin exhaled slowly.

The young Jedi shook his head. "You don't have to go…" he began. "Yes," Obi-wan interrupted frankly. "I do. Or I'll never forgive him. You don't have to come with me," he proposed. Anakin shook his head and squared both shoulders gallantly, willing to jump into the lion's pit with Obi-wan out of sheer loyalty. "Yes," he growled.

"I _am_," well, in that case it was official. Obi-wan squeezed his shoulders. "Come then, my old friend. We shouldn't hold back any longer," he said. Anakin nodded and led the way out of their small, warm room and back into the coldness of reality.

It seemed as if a five minute walk turned into a twenty-five second run when they reached the door. Obi-wan's heart was racing. He gulped as the knot in his stomach formed into a solid rock.

Anakin turned. "Ready, master?" He asked, solemnly. Obi-wan, breathless and his throat unable to produce sound, nodded quickly. _"Easy, Padawan,"_ Qui-gon murmured into his ear, though his own voice seemed to harbor worry.

Obi-wan gulped and put a trembling hand on Anakin's shoulder as the door slid ajar, his face stoically calm. "Let me go in first," he whispered. Anakin nodded and stepped aside. Obi-wan walked into the gloom, and noticed the white blob before him clearly.

Bruck, though, was not brilliantly white like Anakin; he was not that strong in the force. Nor was he normal white, glowing with goodness like the clones, either. He was dark, so dark he almost fit in with the black background of things.

And his spark of pure, unrivaled hatred was easy to read as he looked up. Obi-wan felt the cold smile directed at him. He shivered and took another step forward. This was not where Bruck usually stayed, he knew.

It was one of the interrogation rooms, with a single table before him, where Bruck, he hoped, was chained. Obi-wan stood before the table, refusing to let the trembling of his hands betray his fear, and folded them serenely into his sleeve folds.

Anakin silently took up position behind him, arms crossed and eyes vigilant. Obi-wan exhaled. "Bruck," he greeted, evenly. "Obi-wan," the Sith replied, coolly. "Why are you here?" The Sith asked. _I have no clue whatsoever, thank you for asking…_

"I have a question for you," He answered, feeling strangely as if he were interrogating a prisoner again. But this time, he was not asking for information or war strategies, but for answers to his own conscious, a soul he had just begun to tear out of Bruck's grasp as his own.

"Really?" Bruck let out a booming laugh. Obi-wan's breath hitched. _He laughed just like that after he… never mind, don't think of it_, he ordered himself. "Oh, force, this should be good. By all means, ask me your idiotic question, old friend, I'll answer it if I can," Bruck said, very cheerful.

Obi-wan forced himself to speak. "Why did you do it?" He said. "Why did you hate me, Bruck? Not now. I know why you hate me now. I ruined your life. But when we were children, when I was nothing but a youngling in the same class as you, why did you target and harass _me_? Why not anyone else?" He demanded, all in a rush of exhaled breath.

Bruck seemed to ponder the question with actual care. Obi-wan held his breath. "That's a rather obvious question, don't you think?" Bruck asked, at last. "I wanted you to suffer. You said it yourself many times. Why ask me now?" Obi-wan would to be deterred.

"But _why_?" He insisted stubbornly, despite the fear in his heart. "Other bullies are jealous, insecure, cowardly, afraid, lonely; you name it. You weren't. You had it all. So why me?" because there were plenty of others he could have picked on continuously.

There were plenty of other shy, quiet and intelligent children running the halls of the temple. Why him? What made him so special? What made him the bearer of all this agony? The blind one, the crippled one, the soulless, tortured one? Why did everyone target _him_?

"Why….?" Bruck's force signature twitched with rage. "You think I had it all? _You,_ of all people? You saw what happened, how everyone looked up to me, expected me to be the greatest one of them all, what do you mean I _had it all_?" Bruck hissed, furiously.

"Those people weren't my friends! They didn't care about me unless I was special, if I had been ordinary and normal like the rest of them, they would have _hated_ me," He growled.

"I wonder why," Anakin mumbled sarcastically. Obi-wan leaned forward, feeling a sparkle of rage bloom in his own chest. He placed both hands on the table in front of Bruck, leaning into his face. "What in the blazes did that have to do with me?" He demanded.

"You took that from me! I was the best, the special one, the future hero of the Order, until you came along and started wooing everyone with your talents and charm and dedication and stupid facts and your stupid skills. After that, they didn't like me, but they loved you! All you! They forgot about_ ME_!"

Obi-wan shook his head slowly. "Jealousy," anger bubbled up in his chest.

"You beat me and harassed me for years because of _jealousy_?" He demanded hotly. "Not jealousy!" Now Bruck was on his feet, hands spread on the table, face inches from Obi-wan's.

"My birthright! My honor! My friends, my family, my rank, my _future_! You were going to take it from me. And why not? Everyone left me for you because you were so incredible," Obi-wan had the distinct feeling that Bruck had rolled his eyes.

"You had all the friends, all the support, all of_ my_ friends and support! You even took _Nava_! My best friend, couldn't you at least spare me her? The girl I blasted loved? Couldn't you just let me have it?!" The Sith screamed.

"I would have gladly given it to you had you just asked," Obi-wan hissed. All of this, everything they had gone through, because of jealousy? Because of Bruck's blasted honor and his supposed future? Obi-wan was blind for the rest of his life for _that_?

The world beyond them disappeared, as both force signatures clashed in a spark of white light around them. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes. "I did ask! I always asked and begged and demanded, you were just too stupid to see!" Bruck shouted. Obi-wan's fists clenched so hard his knuckles popped.

"What? The beatings? Our _sparring lessons_? When you cornered my friends in order to get to me? When you broke my rib and scared Bant?" That was what he had been trying to do?

"They were _mine_!" Bruck snapped. "You don't understand, you're stupid and you don't see it! Everyone looks up to you. You had real friends because for some reason, they liked you," his voice cracked with despair.

"For _some_ reason, they admired me but wanted to be like you. The teachers praised me but bragged about you. And you never saw it! You still don't see it, you don't deserve it!" Bruck slammed a hand down.

Obi-wan did not back away. "Maybe they liked me better because you were a show-off and a bully? Maybe they liked me because you were arrogant and cruel? Needy and disagreeable?" he suggested. "No! It's because even the force likes you better than me!" Anakin let out a strangled laugh behind them.

Obi-wan sighed. "For _force_ sakes, Bruck, that makes no sense," he snapped. This was stupid. All of this pain should not have had to have been shed over…Over birthrights and jealousy and… And idiocy.

"Yes, it does, you chosski! Because while I'm bound to die one day, you get to live. The Jedi betrayed me, but they accepted you, even though you had been a corps child! Who else did you turn against me!? " Anakin took a step forward as Bruck spun away viciously, trembling with suppressed anger.

"The force decided that I should die, while_ you_ live, and I worked just as hard and suffered just as much as you did," so, this was not about him, or the birthright or any other thing.

It was about that Obi-wan had always gotten more than Bruck, even when Bruck worked just as hard. It was unfair, and cruel, but he had no control over it. "I don't have any say over that," he mumbled.

"Yes, you do! You could have stopped it! I know it, you're smart, your talented, you're powerful, so why can't you restore my life, too? This was supposed to be _my _life!" he jabbed a thumb into his chest, and only then did Obi-wan notice a small white droplet fall from his cheek. Bruck was crying.

"I was supposed to be the Jedi master! I was supposed to be the Perfect Jedi! I was supposed to be the noble and selfless one who everyone loved! I was supposed to have a best friend whose loyal to me, Nava was supposed to love me, Master Qui-gon was supposed to choose me, I was supposed to be the hero! They said it was my destiny! They said it! I knew it! So why did the force give it to _YOU_?"

The last word shook the room.

Obi-wan watched his enemy, now with pity. And anger. And remorse. And hatred. And compassion. And empathy. And sympathy. And loathing. And everything else; everything but forgiveness.

"You brought it on yourself," he mumbled. "You took all the goodness from me!" Bruck argued in a roar. "You're jealous, and selfish, and a coward," Obi-wan realized, staring at his tormentor.

"I'm stronger than you! Better than you! I _broke _you!" Bruck surged forward, but Obi-wan took a step back before the blow could hit him. He had something of his own to say.

"Yes, you did," he struggled to keep his composure, but it melted away under lividness. "And I'm sorry, Bruck. You're right. It's not fair that I should have gotten it better than you, that everything turned out my way. I'm sorry I've shortened your life, and taken your friends and family and future. I'm _sorry,_ alright?" Anakin's sharp retort died on his tongue when Obi-wan went on.

"But do you know something? We're even now. We're _even_. Because I'll never see the people I care about again," his lip trembled.

"I won't be able to see my padawan's padawan grow up. I won't ever see the Jedi temple or Nava's face again. Never. You've taken my force power, my body, my spirit, my best friend, my eyes, what else can you take? You're right. You broke me. And I deserved it. But what I_ didn't_ deserve was three years of bullying, of beatings, of fear and hatred and confusion and dread on your behalf, of being taunted by another Jedi, of humiliation when I didn't even know anything about jealousy? I was _eight years old_. I didn't know. And now, my life is ruined, my mind is scarred and my body is crippled because of _you_," he wanted to hit him, kill him, break him back. It wasn't fair.

"You stole my soul, and I hate you for it. I've never hated anyone as much as I do you. I HATE you," _with everything within me_. "And I'll never forgive you," _not truly, I'll admit it. _

He exhaled, releasing the pent up anger where it belonged. The chains of burden felt heavier, the weeks of torture more defined. But he let the anger go. The rest would go later.

"But I will do this for you. I'll make sure you don't die on the floor, writhing like the maggot you are," he stood up, straightened himself into pride. He was Jedi, and this was his enemy. He would not back down, as much as he wanted too. He would show mercy, as much as he didn't want too.

"I'll grant you a warrior's death. A_ Jedi's_ death, one you don't deserve. But I will make sure you die with the same title as you were born," that one last mercy, one so richly disgraceful, was what he would give. He would. He would. He had too. Bruck deserved something for his losses.

Bruck stood there, trembling with hate. Obi-wan stood there as well, trembling with pain. Anakin stood behind them both, caught in a battle between them that he should not have been pulled into. "I don't need your_ charity_," Bruck ground out.

Obi-wan turned away.

"Maybe if you had gotten it sooner, you'd have been by my side, instead of my enemy," Obi-wan lamented. Suddenly, Bruck's force signature buzzed in front of his eyes with anger, blinding him with a flare of white, as if a camera's flash.

The next second, a hard-packed, large fist slammed into his left eye. Obi-wan stumbled backward as his vision quickly cleared of Bruck's quick flash of envy, rage, loathing, and arrogance.

Anakin had already taken action. One hand was enclosed around Bruck's neck tightly while the other was balled, poised near the Sith's face in warning. Obi-wan shook his head; and, not caring if Anakin killed Bruck or not, lurched out of the room and back into the hallway, breathless.

His heart was thundering in his chest. Bruck's words danced and tumbled round in his mind, causing him vertigo. He clutched his chest and gasped for breath.

_ "You did well, Obi-wan,"_ Qui-gon whispered in his ear as Obi-wan leaned against the wall. "Then why do I feel so_ sick_?" he choked out, sinking slowly to the ground.

_ "Hatred does that to a person such as you,"_ Qui-gon told him, sadly_. "Now you have felt it. Now it will be with you forever,"_ Obi-wan did not answer. The world was a flashing blur of white.

On and off, the walls and bulkheads went from emitting blinding sallow light to penetrating darkness. He supposed this was what the world spinning to him would currently look like. He groaned as nausea overtook him. _"Calm yourself. It will pass in time. I am proud of you,"_ normally, that statement would have warmed his heart.

Now it only made him dizzier, added to the fact that he actually had to focus on what Qui-gon was saying. His stomach churned and gurgled. Obi-wan gulped as his digestive track quivered with uneasiness.

_"You took all the goodness from me!"_ Obi-wan hugged his knees, setting his head on them tiredly as his heart contracted with burdensome pain and the rest of him spun with rocking nausea. He forced out ragged breaths as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Suddenly, the sound of the doors opening came. "Master?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan cringed as the sound resonated through his aching mind like a bomb. Force, he wish he could not see, just turn it off and let darkness take him. But he could not.

The force was everywhere, at all times, and he would never be able to turn it off and see darkness, as he had been able to before, when he could just close his eyes and hide the universe from himself. It would always be there, pulsing, blinding, flashing.

"Obi-wan, are you alright?" A warm body knelt beside him. "Dizzy," Obi-wan managed to grunt. "Why? Did Bruck hurt you? Did that punch do something? Do you have a fever? Are you okay? How do you feel? You aren't going numb, are you? Your concussion, he could have rattled you're concussion again," this really wasn't helping him.

_"Anakin,"_ thankfully, Qui-gon was there. _"Shut up,"_ the knight quickly clamped his mouth shut, lying a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and feeling his forehead.

"Blast, my brother, your burning! And your eye is swelling, too. Let me help. I'll take you back to your room," Anakin tried to get an arm under his.

_"I was supposed to be the Jedi master! I was supposed to be the Perfect Jedi!" _He inhaleddeeply. _Center yourself, stay calm, _he tried to reassure himself. His heart went on cheerfully racing.

"Obi-wan, your pulse is way too fast. Take a deep breath," seeming to decide that moving him wasn't the best idea, Anakin released his arm and settled for stroking his hair comfortingly, apparently helplessly at a loss.

"That's it, master, just breathe. It's alright now. I'm going to kill Bruck for hurting you, is that okay? No, never mind, that's not okay. Should I stop talking? Yes? No? Obi-wan, please say something," Anakin pleaded.

"My fault," he mumbled, since Anakin was asking. _"You don't understand, you're stupid and you don't see it! Everyone looks up to you!" _

"It is _not_ your fault. Don't say that. Say something else. Don't forget to breathe though," he assumed Anakin probably wasn't breathing, either. His friend grabbed Obi-wan's hand, stroking his palm with a thumb.

The other hand smoothed away his hair gently. Obi-wan felt his muscles relax. "Is that helping? Tell me what to do; big brother. What do you need? Obi-wan!" He wailed. It occurred to Obi-wan that this might have been one of those brother-to-brother moments that he could live without.

"Stop….Panicking, Anakin," he gasped out, his voice muffled by his pants fabric. "I'm… Fine," he managed. Anakin seemed to calm. "Really? But your heart is still…" Obi-wan was well-aware. "Anakin…I need you… To stop talking," he said hoarsely.

Anakin nodded quickly, still watching him. His force signature ruffled with concern and fear. _I really need to stop coddling him,_ Obi-wan thought as he squeezed the hand and looked up. The world blurred and pulsed, even behind closed eyelids. Obi-wan cringed and groaned.

_ Regulate your breathing,_ he ordered himself firmly. "Anakin…where's…Bruck?" He asked softly. "He's still alive, master. I only hit him once, I promise," Obi-wan groaned. "Okay, three times! I'm sorry. Is he doing this to you?" That was a good question.

Obi-wan did not think so. "I…I don't… Think so. I'm fine, Anakin," he said again, world still flashing. Anakin began stroking his neck. Obi-wan shook off the touch. "Not… A …Child. Fine. Stop…Panicking…" he stopped at that. "I'm not panicking, I'm worried," Anakin mumbled dejectedly. "Stop it," he buried his head in his knees again.

"Obi-wan, would you like me to put you to sleep?" Qui-gon asked kindly. Obi-wan had only the strength to nod once_. "Please,"_ he begged through the force. "Very well. Sleep well, my apprentice," then he saw true blackness.


	90. Bickering brothers

**_Later:_**

~Anakin's POV~

"It looked like he could barely breathe, Mace. And he kept saying he was dizzy. His fever broke a few hours ago, but still… Do you think a Sith could do such a thing?" Anakin asked his friend anxiously. The Jedi master in front of him shook his head, expression thoughtful and worried.

"No," He answered. "I've never heard of it, anyway. Besides, if he did, you would feel his force signature on Obi-wan. I hate to tell you this, Anakin, but from what you describe, it sounds like Obi-wan was having a heart attack," Anakin nodded soberly.

That thought had crossed his mind as well. "I knew I felt something unusual on him. It probably didn't help that when I sensed that, I started panicking and he had to calm _me_ down," he reflected. Mace cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "No, Anakin," he stated, frankly.

"That did nothing at all to help him, I'll tell you that now. Where is he?" he asked. Anakin crossed his arms. His brother was alive. Alive. _Alive_. He had not lost him yet.

He had thought he might, when he sensed that disturbance on Obi-wan and felt the slick of sweaty sheen on his forehead. But he had not. Not yet.

"In bed. He passed out a few minutes later, and his pulse returned to normal," he explained. Mace Windu nodded. "Good," he agreed.

"That's the best place for him right now," Anakin nodded helplessly. "I feel as if I should not have brought him there, master," he admitted miserably.

"I knew how unstable he still is, how deep the scars go. Why did I let him go in there with the man who had tortured him half to death?" He demanded of himself.

Mace shook his head when Anakin hung his in shame. "Blame and self-condemnation is _not_ the Jedi Way," he reminded Anakin sharply.

"You did what you thought was best for Obi-wan, Anakin. No one knew that this would happen, not you or Obi-wan. But it did, and we must learn from it," Anakin looked up.

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself," he droned. "Exactly," Mace did not hear the sarcasm in his voice. Anakin placed a comforting hand on his lightsaber, drawing from its strength.

"Now what do I do?" he wondered. Mace shrugged. "Leave him alone, I _should _suggest," he contemplated. "What do you suggest?" Anakin asked. Mace smiled ruefully.

"Talk to him, Anakin. That's all he needs to do right now. He just needs to talk," unsurprising. But Anakin was horrible with words. "_You're a dolt with words, Anakin, but you speak just fine with actions,"_ then again….

"There you go; I can see you're thinking. Go on, then," Mace shooed him. Anakin smiled feebly up at the holo-graphic Jedi and bowed. "Thank you, Master Windu," he said gratefully. "Bring him back," was, as ever, Mace's only reply before the image blinked away. Anakin sighed and stretched.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured into the silence that followed. "It's over now." The heart attack was over. The past was the past, as Obi-wan had said.

Anakin only wished he could forget the fear.

With wearied limbs, he walked back into Obi-wan's room. Careful to be quiet of the Jedi master currently in bed, Anakin peeled away his shirt, boots, belt and lightsaber. He smiled at the pictures he had hung on the wall.

Force, it seemed so long ago now that they had admitted that to one another.

It seemed each time a new submission was made, a new barrier that they had not known was up, was torn down from between them.

Anakin sighed and slipped silently into bed next to Obi-wan, his back to the other's. Anakin watched the door, bored. Usually, he and Obi-wan stayed up, talking for at least an hour before they fell asleep.

_Not tonight. Tonight he's heard enough,_ Anakin felt anger simmer in him. _"And you never saw it! You still don't see it, you don't deserve it!"_ Bruck was one to talk about deserving things.

_You know what your problem is, Sith?_ He wondered. _Your selfish, a coward, spoiled, lazy, arrogant, conceited…. And jealous. Just like I was. Always have been. Always will be. _

Anakin sighed and turned to face Obi-wan's back, debating whether he should shake the older man awake or not. _He_ _is probably exhausted, Anakin, and after what he's been through today…._

"I'm awake, Anakin," so much for that. Obi-wan turned around, and upon seeing Anakin he gave a wry, reassuring smile. Anakin let out a breath of relief. Then he noticed the eyes. His gut roiled, but he said his mind, his too blasted benevolent mind.

"You don't have to hide your eyes from me, you know," he whispered. Obi-wan's brows scrunched. "Are you sure? Don't they…Frighten you?" He asked uncertainly.

Anakin could have laughed. He felt many things from Obi-wan's eyes, but fear was not among them. "No," he snorted, amused. "I'm no more afraid of your eyes than you are of my power, Obi-wan," he gulped.

The eyes _disturbed _him; that was the thing. They made Obi-wan look like a lunatic.

"They're disconcerting, but I'll get used to them. In a way, they're actually pretty," he tried to sound convincing. "Sure," Obi-wan said doubtfully. "Just shut up and let me see your eyes," Obi-wan eyed him a minute more. Anakin stared back, burying the emotion of dread down deep enough where he hoped Obi-wan could not sense it.

His wish was granted. Obi-wan closed his eyes for a moment, and some of the tenseness in the force was liberated. Obi-wan opened his eyes again, and Anakin inhaled sharply as bluish white gray orbs stared at him with whitish film. He shuddered involuntarily.

Obi-wan noticed. "They disgust you," he said, blatantly. Anakin had to nod. "Anakin, it's alright. I can hide them if you wish," he said. Anakin shook his head. _Look closer, they can beautiful, just like his old eyes. _

"No," he decided. "You never have me hide my mechanic arm from you. You're my friend, blue eyes or yellow eyes," he set his jaw, making himself to look past the demented sight and into those pupils, the same and yet so different.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan began. Anakin waved his hand. "Shut up," he interrupted curtly. Obi-wan sighed and stayed where he was, lips pursed into annoyance. Anakin watched the eyes, staring at him sightlessly.

He remembered his mechanical hand and how disgusted and scary it had looked to him at first. Now, he barely ever noticed it. Obi-wan had never minded it. Anakin would hold on to that. Obi-wan had never judged him and his weaknesses that way, never.

_ Hay, when you look at the blue-really look at it-its…Its sort of like on Naboo. The pond near Padme's lake house was that color. And they're the color of that fabric I saw at the marketplace on Tatooine when I was ten, that kind lady who gave me candy and squeezed my cheeks. She gave mom a blanket that color, even though we couldn't afford it. Yah, they look just like that…. _

"They're beautiful," he marveled. Obi-wan raised his eyebrows. "They're _what_?" he asked, sounding shocked at Anakin's statement. "Really nice," Anakin changed his wording.

Obi-wan studied him a minute more, as if deciding whether to believe him or not. He seemed flabbergasted when he noticed the wall of absolute sincerity that Anakin was projecting.

"Oh," Obi-wan said, softly. He blinked. "Thank you," Anakin grinned. "You're welcome. How do you feel, master?" He asked. Obi-wan shrugged, propping up an elbow to lean his head on it. Anakin did likewise, both breathing in exact rhythm and mere inches apart.

"Better. I'm not dizzy anymore, and the world has stopped spinning," he said. Anakin frowned. "The world was spinning?" he inquired. He would have thought that just seeing force signatures…

"Throbbing, actually," Obi-wan clarified. "It was as if everything with force signature were pulsing and flashing on and off. I couldn't have told up from down, nor right from left, it was so bright and painful," he explained.

Anakin nodded. "I thought you looked like you were in pain. You didn't notice anything else, maybe?" he asked, cautiously. Obi-wan gave him a graceful smile. "I know it was a heart attack, Anakin," he saved the explanation. Anakin exhaled with difficulty.

"How?" He wondered. "I know the symptoms of a heart attack, my friend. And believe me, it's a tad hard to deny when you're going through one," he commented, dryly.

He Sighed. "I know. Obi-wan, I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have let you go back in there, I…" Obi-wan shushed him with a hand on his arm.

"Quiet yourself, Anakin. It's not your fault. You were only doing what I wanted. It wasn't even the stress of seeing Bruck, but… I don't know. Qui-gon said it might have been my hatred that brought it on,"

Anakin blinked, confused. "What? Has that ever happened before when you hated somebody?" He asked. "No. Bruck must be special," Anakin rolled his eyes at Obi-wan's humor.

"He's _special,_ alright. The things he said, Obi-wan….He's full of boshooda. I was about to give a Padme speech," he harrumphed. Obi-wan's mouth quirked up. "A Padme speech?" He inquired.

"Yes. The speech she gives when she's really on fire. I was about to use a lot of big words like stupid-head and sorry-son-of –a-Sith's-spit-spawn," he spat. Obi-wan chuckled deep in his throat. "That's a large amount of words," he noticed.

"Yes," Anakin agreed smugly. "And I would have done my special pose, too," he included. Obi-wan smiled. "Pose?" He asked. "Yep, my pose. I have a special pose I made up while watching Dooku yammer on," he told Obi-wan.

"I see. So while your enemy is talking to you about his plans for the future, you think about poses you could take?" Obi-wan asked him.

Anakin nodded. "Sure do, master. I learned from you. Anyway, I would stick my pose," Obi-wan chuckled. "Commence with my Huttese," another laugh. "And call him unkind things. Want to know why didn't?" Anakin wondered. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "Do I?" he answered. "I forgot what I was going to say," that got a small laugh.

"Oh. I was hoping for a bigger laugh, but that'll work, I guess," Anakin said, mildly disappointed. Small victories were still victories, he supposed. "Do you just sit down and contemplate different ways to make me laugh?" Obi-wan asked.

"Of course not," Anakin was appalled at the very notion. "That would be a complete waste of my time. I come up with these things off of the top of my head," he informed him proudly. Obi-wan rolled his own eyes and shook his head. "Force knows I'm all too easy to amuse," he agreed.

Anakin snickered. "So am I. We laugh at things that aren't really funny or are just plain stupid. Like when Ahsoka caught that weird rash on Cato Neimodia, and she had to itch every five seconds," he chuckled at the memory.

"Or when we went to that weird planet," he thought. "What planet?" Obi-wan asked; his expression reminding Anakin that they had been too _countless _weird planets.

"That one planet where all the people said '_shaba-laba-ding-dong!'_ at the end of every sentence," at the name of the saying, Obi-wan burst into laughter, as he always did when Anakin brought it up.

"Oh, force, no. Don't remind me," Obi-wan gasped, laughing. He buried his face in the pillow, giggling. Anakin chuckled. "You remember what I asked the senator?" He wondered.

Obi-wan nodded and looked up. "What's wrong with you?" he suggested. Anakin snickered, too. "I still remember the first sentence she said to us when we arrived on planet, I know it must have hurt to hold in your laughter _that _long," he said.

"It_ still_ does," Obi-wan agreed, shaking his head. "She was nice, though. She said: _'wrong with me? There is nothing wrong with me, except for my husband! Shaba-laba-ding-dong!'"_ Obi-wan laughed again. "Stop it, Anakin. You know how much I loathe that word, whatever it means," Obi-wan scolded, still laughing.

"What? I actually liked it. It got annoying though, when we went into the streets and the whole crowd was cheering; 'welcome, Jedi! _Shab-lab_…" Obi-wan clapped a hand over his mouth.

"No! Stop it! Don't remind me Anakin or I'll live it all over again, and die of a heart attack after all," Obi-wan hissed, his mouth twitching up.

Anakin chuckled and smacked the hand away. "Welcome Jedi! _Shab-laba-ding-dong!_" He echoed teasingly. Obi-wan laughed again. Anakin laughed with him. "Then the mayor gave us that tour, remember? 'Here is our wonderful museum of the arts, _shaba-laba-ding-dong_!"

Obi-wan tried to cover his mouth again, laughing, but Anakin grabbed his wrists, pinning him down as he climbed atop, his mouth close to Obi-wan's ear, forcing him to listen.

"Then that maid who kept looking at you? "You're so handsome, mister Jedi, _shaba-laba-ding-dong_!" Obi-wan writhed under him, giggling violently, as he struggled to get away from Anakin, who was rather having a good time. He still had no clue why Obi-wan laughed whenever he heard the word, but whatever worked.

"Stop it, you fool!" Obi-wan choked out, pleading. "Then those prostitutes who walked in; and you got mad because they woke you up by trying to bite your feet. What'd you call the four of them? Shaba, laba, ding and blasted dong?" He recalled, chuckling himself. Obi-wan's chest bounced underneath him, vibrating relaxingly with laughter.

Anakin giggled himself and slid off, satisfied with the shade of red Obi-wan had turned. "Oh, force, Anakin," Obi-wan gasped out, still laughing. His friend grabbed his side, one hand covering his mouth to stifle the mirth. "You promised never to speak of it again, you liar," he snorted.

"What? Never speak of the fact that you stereotyped four poor girls as shaba, laba, ding and blasted dong?" Anakin wondered innocently. Obi-wan rammed an elbow into his stomach so hard he cringed. "Ouch!" he laughed as Obi-wan covered his mouth with both hands.

"Oh, stop, stop. Don't say that infernal _word_, please. It kills me every time," Obi-wan choked hoarsely, after a moment more of giggling.

Anakin nodded in agreement, watching the smile on Obi-wan's face. He looked so much nicer when he smiled.

"I never have been the sort to play fair," Anakin reminded him. "No," Obi-wan agreed, gasping for breath. "You haven't. It would be nice to practice every once in awhile, though. Before you make me break one of my ribs," Obi-wan told him. Anakin yawned nonchalantly.

"Broken ribs are no big deal," he retorted. "Anyway, since you're done giggling yourself silly, you don't seem too traumatized after your talk with Bruck," he observed.

"Who? Oh, him. Yes, well, I said what I wanted too. And now I know why he hated me so much," Obi-wan said, shaking his head at the ceiling, as if admonishing Anakin for his humor.

Anakin nodded. "He was jealous," He murmured. Obi-wan shrugged. "It appears so," suddenly, his expression grew sad. "I wish he would have just _told _me that when we were children, I would have made sure he felt included and important all he wanted. I didn't like all the attention anyway," if Anakin knew Obi-wan, he probably had not.

"As much as I hate to say it master, I understand what he meant," he mumbled. "What?" Obi-wan looked at him, the skin between his brows crinkling in mild worry and further confusion. "Well…" Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed with this new confession.

"I…I just… I _have _always envied you a little bit, especially since you joined the council. He had a point. People just naturally gravitate to you, I don't know_ why_, but they do. I've always been mistrusted, mistreated or misjudged. Yet you're…everyone trusts you, and depends on you for things they'd never want me for. I mean, I know you deserved to be put on the council, but it always seemed to me like, I deserved it _more_," which was stupid.

Looking at Obi-wan's life now, Anakin did not even deserve to _know_ his master, much less to be on the council with him, and at such a young age.

"I know it's stupid and arrogant of me, but I thought that because I was the Chosen One, it meant that I should just get special stuff because of that title. And then I had been a slave, and found love, I just always thought those three things had to be more important than what anyone else could have ever done," force, he sounded so…selfish.

So stupid, like a spoiled child who had not gotten what he wanted.

"Anakin, your put on the council for your knowledge of the _force_, you still can't even figure out what to do when you're surrounded by Sith without my assistance," a light jibe, but true, Anakin absorbed the blow and let it go in a deep breath.

"And also….Well, I really shouldn't tell you this, because you aren't supposed to know until you're a master, but another requirement of being on the council is having fallen in love," Obi-wan told him knowingly

Anakin's jaw dropped. "What?" He demanded sharply. Obi-wan smiled. "All of the council members, at one time, loved another person wholeheartedly. Even Mace and Yoda. And at one time, something happened to that person, whether it be betrayal, death or anything else. You are put on the council if you stayed on the side of the light after such a feat, and also stayed a true Jedi, two very hard things to endure after that sort of pain," Anakin remained silent.

Mace, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Yoda….? All, _in love_ at some point? Unbelievable. "What? Why didn't anyone else know that?" Anakin demanded. Obi-wan looked at him blankly.

"If everyone knew, then the entire code would be disregarded, now wouldn't it? It separates the professionals from the master's, Anakin. Almost every Jedi does some incredible deed or trains an apprentice, but only a few ever fall in love. And only another few ever survive the traumatizing experience of losing that love," he pointed out.

Anakin stared at him, yet, to his dutiful surprise, he could actually accept that easily enough. After all, if only the two credentials of amazing deeds and/or training an apprentice made you a Jedi master worthy of the council, then everyone would be promoted.

How in the_ heck_ was he supposed to become a master, then?

Anakin sighed, falling onto his back; he stared at the ceiling, contemplatively. "I guess that makes sense," he relented, at last. "It's annoying, mystic and wise, but it makes a fair amount of sense," he mumbled. Obi-wan nodded.

"How did they know that you'd fallen in love, though?" Anakin asked, glancing at his master. "Did you tell them?" he demanded, sharper than he had meant too. But if Obi-wan had told someone _other _than his best friend…

"We know," Obi-wan replied, with a numinous blink. His eyes added to the bothersome wonder. Anakin smiled lopsidedly and rolled his eyes. "Riddles again, old man? One of these days, I'm going to have to teach you how to speak like a regular person," he said.

"Since when did _we _turn into regular people, Anakin?" Was Obi-wan's dry response. Anakin shrugged; he had no answer for that one. "Anyway, you do realize I never meant to make you jealous, don't you?" Obi-wan asked, a bit worriedly now.

Anakin smiled. "Of course. That is why I could never exactly blame you for it. It's not your fault," for some many nights he had thought it was, though. He had raged at Obi-wan because he knew that Obi-wan would be sorry anyway. No matter if it was his fault or not.

Anakin supposed that was his own version of using Obi-wan to his own advantage. Obi-wan had always been the brunt of his anger, because he could take it and apologize for the people who should really take it. _"Place the blame where it belongs."_

He never had. But Obi-wan had never cared; and for that Anakin could have smothered him in his arms.

He rolled back unto his side, staring at his father his brother, his best friend.

"Hay, master?" he asked. Obi-wan blinked; a sure sign of complete attention. "I could lose you one day, huh?" both of them already knew the answer. It was the obvious, the evident, it was the truth that went along with being Jedi, one none of them had ever denied.

"Yes," Obi-wan answered, uncomprehending. "I know. I think I can do it, now," Anakin said to him. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow. "Do what?" he asked. "What you would want. I think I would be able to let you go," he had no idea where that had come from; or why he believed it, but he did. And he felt no shame, as he had imagined he might.

Obi-wan understood anyway. He grinned.

"I had no doubt you'd figure it out on your own some day," Obi-wan chuckled teasingly, elated with the news update. Anakin had no idea why he looked so proud of him. Every Jedi knew this; had accepted this.

Maybe Obi-wan was just proud because Anakin was no ordinary Jedi, and he had discovered this after years of trying and denying.

One day, he would have to let everyone he had ever loved go. He would deny the truth, run from the truth and have to face the truth again and again, but the truth would remain the same.

Anakin grinned back, despite the fact that Obi-wan could not see it. Anakin was sure he felt it. _Will you let__** me**__ go?_ He wondered, through the force. Obi-wan's smile faltered; and his expression grew grave.

"I will do as I must," he answered, as if he were sentencing himself to die along with Anakin. The younger of them chuckled and shook his head. "It's what I would want," he murmured.

"I know, Anakin. I know," Obi-wan agreed softly. With his blindness, Anakin could not see his eyes glazing over, but he knew that somehow they would be. Obi-wan suddenly fell silent, proving this theory.

Anakin watched curiously as Obi-wan sat back, thinking. "What?" he asked, inquisitive. "I met Qyula," of all things, Anakin found he had not been expecting that. He also knew that Obi-wan had just been debating whether to tell him that or not.

"Your dead daughter?" He gasped audaciously. Obi-wan nodded. "When? How?" Immediately after he asked it, Anakin realized the answer. After all, it had happened not even a month before.

_"It's…It's as if he has given up the will to live,"_ he would never forget those words; and the event after those words; when he had felt the bond break for honestly.

"You _were_ dead," he gasped lightly. Obi-wan gave a half shrug. "I suppose," he murmured. Anakin opened and closed his mouth, having no clue what he could say to this bit of information. Obi-wan had been dead, and come back. He was alive…But he had been_ dead_.

Dead. Gone. No more. Deceased. His master.

"And?"Anakin continued, as if his brain were not throbbing in its attempt at figuring out how exactly that one worked_. _

_ You brought Ahsoka back to life,_ he reminded himself neutrally. "And…" Obi-wan relaxed, entranced with some memory Anakin would never know.

"And she was beautiful. Truly exquisite, Anakin. She had my hair and Siri's smile, you know. She even had a lightsaber and grinned at me with that _exact_ grin I know I give you whenever I'm amused," Anakin was fascinated.

"She was perfect," Obi-wan sighed, ending his explanation. Anakin nodded; he remembered the feeling of seeing Luke and Leia for the first time, two copies of himself and Padme; and watching them grow.

He felt remorse flood through him. He laid a hand on Obi-wan's arm. "Are you okay?" he asked faintly, feeling sick suddenly. His little sister had never even gotten the chance to be born.

Had she even still been_ alive_ in Siri's womb when the funeral…? No, Bant would not have done that to a child, much less Obi-wan. Obi-wan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm glad she wasn't born," he ground out, to Anakin's astonishment. "She was too perfect for this war, for this universe, it...It would have tainted her. Something that _perfect_…No. She was too perfect. And yet…" he trailed off, and Anakin nodded in understanding.

"Did she say anything?" he asked. Obi-wan shook his head. "No. I only saw her for a few seconds, then I was pulled back. I…I'm grateful I was able to meet her at all," Anakin would have been too. He bit his bottom lip, watching the somber face of Obi-wan in the dull light. "Do you think she'll like me?" He suddenly burst out, without further thought.

"Who?" Obi-wan asked, not opening his eyes. "Qyula. I'm going to see her one day. Do you think she'll like me?" he asked again, discovering that he was actually _very_ concerned about this issue.

He waited for the answer. Obi-wan opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened his eyes.

He seemed at a loss for words. Anakin fiddled with a hand, then realized it was Obi-wan's. "I…I mean… She's going to be my little sister, and I want her to like me," he muttered. "Anakin," Obi-wan gasped, staring. "Are you aware that we're not actually related?" Huh? Oh, yes, he knew that.

"Blood has nothing to do with family," he sighed, quoting Nava. "But you know that, don't you?" Obi-wan genuinely seemed worried about this.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Obi-wan, I know I'm not actually related to you, are you satisfied? Whatever. Will she like me or not?" he demanded, frustrated.

Obi-wan continued studying him with the air of someone worrying about another person's mental health. "Anakin- I honestly don't see how anyone_ can't_ when you worry about things like that," he said, at last, half laughing. Anakin did not find the question abnormal, but smiled anyway.

"What are you doing to my hand?" Obi-wan changed the subject, still very amused. Anakin had no clue why everything was funny in his sight, but then again, Obi-wan always had been an odd person. Anakin looked down. "Massaging it," he said. "Why?" Obi-wan questioned.

That was a very good question. "I like your hand. You have two while I only have one," he finally replied. "I think I do this to Padme, too. And Ahsoka. I find your hands interesting. On Tatooine, sign language is often how you would speak to a foreigner," he explained. "Really?" Obi-wan perked up with intrigued interest.

"Yes," Anakin nodded. "Sort of hard to get hand signals wrong. Or if you do get them wrong, usually a blaster does the trick," Obi-wan sighed and Anakin grinned. "You know how you say big brother in Huttese?" Obi-wan waited for the answer.

"Brothem. Moreover, little brother is brothen. Catchy, isn't it?" he boasted. Obi-wan nodded, cocking his head. "Very. Much easier," he observed. Anakin nodded. "We're a simple people, brothem," he agreed wryly.

Obi-wan laughed. "You're telling me. It's either hand signals or a blaster, that _screams _of complexity, brothen," he snorted sarcastically. Anakin rather liked the title with Obi-wan's accent. He chuckled.

"As if you've never communicated with your lightsaber," he reminded him. Obi-wan shrugged. "It speaks volumes, and only in emergencies," he lectured. Anakin shook his head and looked down at the hand. He only had one, but somehow, he felt as if one was all he needed.

Obi-wan would always be there, anyway.

Sighing, he glimpsed up, and blinked, taken aback. "Uh, master…When did that dent get there?" He inquired confusedly. Obi-wan did not turn, simply reached out with the force. Before he could answer, Anakin figured it out.

"I made that, didn't I?" He asked, softly, as his heart contracted and his stomach rolled. "When I…." he trailed off. They both knew what he was talking about. Obi-wan smiled dimly. "Wasn't that an adventure," he muttered.

Anakin shook his head, an adventure? It had been a _nightmare_. He would never forgive himself. Suddenly, Anakin sat bolt upright, the truth sitting there, gleaming at him from the dark.

"Obi-wan," he said slowly, laying a hand on the muscled shoulder, for the pure reason that he wanted to reassure himself that Obi-wan was still there in one piece; that Anakin had not been the death of him yet.

"Do… Do you think that may have made it worse? When I gave you that concussion, did it hurt your eyes even more?" He gasped out, horrified. If he had been the cause of Obi-wan's permanent blindness... Force, Obi-wan would never be able to see again, because of _him._

"A Jedi does not dwell in the 'what ifs', Anakin." Obi-wan reminded him, calmly. Anakin squeezed the compact shoulder, hard. "But what if it did? Then I'm the reason…"

No, no. He hadn't meant to do that. What had he been_ thinking_?

"Anakin," Obi-wan's voice was sharp. "Place the blame where it belongs. Bruck did this to me, not you. I was already blind when _that _happened," he pointed out. This did not mollify Anakin in the least.

"Maybe it could have been reversible," he whispered, the horror weighing heavily on him. How could Obi-wan be so nonchalant? Anakin had _blinded_ him. No more color, no more expressions, no more sight. Forever.

"Anakin," Obi-wan sat up with him, and put both hands on his bare shoulders. "You forget that I already had Gash check. It's been irreversible for a very long time, Padawan. Do not blame yourself. It's alright," that title, one Anakin had lost years earlier, made his muscles relax.

He shuddered. "I won't ever let that happen again," he promised himself. "I won't ever lose control like that. I can't. I won't. That wasn't me," he told Obi-wan, shaking his head. He knew who he was. He knew that he would never harm Obi-wan intentionally. Whoever he had been when he had done that wasn't Anakin Skywalker.

He was Jedi. Jedi did not hurt their friends in fits of anger.

"I understand," Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder, blind eyes expressionless, but his face gentle. Anakin shook his head and let himself lean forward. His forehead rested on Obi-wan's own shoulder.

He wouldn't lose his brother. He would not. Even if Obi-wan died, Anakin refused to let him go. He would keep this blasted idiot in his heart forever. He refused to let the force have him.

Obi-wan was _his. _

"How?" he scoffed. "You've never let your anger get the better of you_," you've never been a monster like me. _Obi-wan was silent a long time. Anakin frowned; he could sense his friend's inner tumult "Do not judge a book by its cover," Obi-wan whispered, rigid underneath Anakin's forehead. He did not look up.

"Who?" He whispered, suddenly in reversed roles. "Torah," fury kindled in his heart at the name. "The_ Witch_ who…?" He did not finish. He was not sure how Obi-wan would react to the memory. They were fresh yet.

"Yes." well, then. Anakin said nothing. He remembered when he had admitted his slaughter of the sand people; Obi-wan had not wrenched the truth from him. He had waited for the truth to emerge itself. He had known it would, eventually. Anakin knew it, too. The truth hurt, but it was still there.

"It...Bruck had killed you," Obi-wan began, his voice echoed remotely, and Anakin knew he had forgotten where he was, or who he was speaking too.

"He killed you, and she came to me that night. I…It didn't feel like me. At first, I thought it had been a dream. I remember looking_ down_ at myself doing it. I strangled her to death, with my own chains that shackled me to the wall. She begged for mercy," didn't Anakin know that feeling.

"I didn't understand. I was… I hated her. Mostly," he shivered. "I thought that if I could kill her, you would come back. A life for a life. Her life wasn't overly important, so," he shrugged again.

"She died. I sat there in her blood, wondering who had killed her. It took awhile for me to comprehend that _I_ had done it. Only when Bruck walked in and found her, half without a head, that I realized," yes.

Anakin hadn't realized either until he had stood there among the masses of dead women and children. He had not known it. He had suspected, not known.

He sat there, struggling for words. He could not tell Obi-wan it wasn't his fault, because if Anakin had learned anything from this man? It was that you were in control of your own actions. It _was_ his fault.

He sighed. "We're murderers," he finally came up with. It was the best he could do. "Killers," Obi-wan agreed, in a monologue tone. "But somehow, Anakin," Obi-wan sounded thoughtful.

"I think she wanted to die. She was just…broken. I wasn't the only one who wept in that cell. She wept with me sometimes. She spoke to me, and talked about her husband every now and then, while she…"

Obi-wan inhaled a shaking breath. "In the end, I don't think she was evil, or heartless. She was just broken. She wanted to die, and as wrong as it sounds, somehow, I feel as if I did her a favor," Anakin shivered.

Whatever made Obi-wan feel better. "So… You're okay?" he asked. Obi-wan chuckled humorlessly and patted his back comfortingly. "Yes, useless helper. Saying it aloud…It helped me," well, good. Because Anakin was clueless when it came to this sort of thing.

"You're a good man, Obi-wan," he told him, truthfully. "Don't you forget that, alright? I taught you well," he snorted. Anakin knew without looking up that Obi-wan smiled. "Interesting how that worked out," the master agreed. "How what worked out?" Asked Anakin.

"Us. I trained you to become a Jedi, and you taught me how to be a man," Anakin nodded. Jedi and men, two unreservedly different predicates. And both had been required to fight their inner selves to become the other. That was a miracle.

"I wonder which one of us had the harder mission," he contemplated. He looked up, meeting Obi-wan's eyes, just as they pronounced in unison. "Me." Anakin laughed.

Obi-wan shook his head and punched Anakin lightly on the shoulder. "I had to deal with a headstrong young_ delinquent_," he told Anakin, chuckling.

"I had to handle a stubborn, irrational, controlling old _dictator_," Anakin countered. "Yes, I'm sure I must have been a terrible nuisance to you, making you take baths and practice your reading…"

"Not too terrible, you were just irritating. Still are…"

"You're more irritating than I am."

"Am not."

"Are too. "

"Am not!"

So, they went on like that for the rest of the night. After all, Anakin supposed some things never changed.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan forever! There should be a song about it. A whole parade focused on their friendship...Or, maybe not _that_ serious, but something.

~Queen Yoda


	91. No choice, but lethal peril

_**Three weeks later:**_

~Anakin's POV~

"We'll be landing in about three hours now, Sir," Cody reported, his face shut off from any emotion whatsoever. Anakin appreciated the try, but Cody's force signature shook with anger and anxiety. Anakin attempted to smile, but instead received the same answer he had been having from the force for three days now. "Copy that, commander," he mumbled.

_ Danger,_ the force whispered again_. I know, I know, but there's no help for it,_ Anakin shot back to the air. He let out a slow breath and turned as Obi-wan waltzed in, his white tunic and now fully restored beard all in place. The scene was so familiar that Anakin had to smile, even if it was strained.

He knew that Obi-wan sensed the unease spreading throughout the ship, yet after all this time, the outside of the former Jedi master had been fully restored, and sometimes Anakin fooled himself into thinking that the internal fight between him, Obi-wan and Bruck was over too.

Obi-wan stopped before them, and though he was shielding his mind quite nicely, Anakin could still feel a bit of his own dread. This was the ultimate test for him and Obi-wan both.

"How long?" Obi-wan asked, somehow feigning cheerfulness where the rest of them were barely breathing. "Three hours," Anakin said. He glanced around at the clones below them and the admiral glimpsing worriedly towards them.

"We've secured Bruck in sixty-eight times already," he told the bridge, opposed to his master, once again. "You've been keeping track?" Obi-wan remarked, cocking an eyebrow. His blind eyes were hidden behind beautiful cerulean mirages. "Rex, actually," Anakin replied coolly, folding his arms.

The clones returned to their work, faces turned downwards. Obi-wan ignored the insinuations of skepticism and fear in the air. Anakin wrestled with his nervousness and looked out the broad windows at the atmosphere of the fifth planet they had yet to save in the string of planets called Coptic.

The conversation he had been forced to endure with Obi-wan rolled through his head.

_ "I'll leave a clone with you, just in case, to guard Bruck," he tried to reassure Obi-wan, though it was his voice that cracked with desperation. The Jedi master, sitting in a chair before him, eyes staring at the general air about his head with intense concentration, shook a bit, but otherwise showed nothing else but blind pupils. _

_ Obi-wan leaned forward; arms crossed, and stared right at Anakin, his face shut down. "One clone won't do a thing, and you know it," he said, nonchalantly. Anakin nodded and folded his arms tightly._

_ "I'm sorry, Obi-wan," he said again. "It is not your fault. You have to go, and I'm not ready for the battlefield yet," Obi-wan settled back into his seat, one leg folded neatly over the other. He sat there, stroking his beard. _

_ "But the fact that I have to leave you here __**alone**__, with Bruck? I mean, it will only be for few days_ _until we finish scouting out the area, but what if there is a battle or ambush and we have to stay longer? What then?" he thought out-loud. "Calm yourself," Obi-wan ordered him sharply. _

_ Anakin clapped his mouth shut and inhaled slowly, furiousness overcoming fear. _

_ "I will be fine," Obi-wan decided, determined. Anakin admired his control. "We don't know that," he pointed out. "Bruck hasn't escaped yet," Obi-wan, countered. "He's been surrounded. I have to take everyone with me, master. Everyone. It'll be you, Bruck and the clone," he reminded him, in case Obi-wan had forgotten. "I'm aware," Obi-wan, sighed. _

_ "Yet there is nothing to be done about it. You have a mission to complete. Perhaps this is a trial. Nonetheless, someone needs to remain here and guard Bruck anyway," that was a good point. Anakin still hated it. "I'll have my comm. link with me," he tried to assure himself casually. _

_ Obi-wan smiled dully. "Yes, I know you will. And thanks to you, my fighting skills have been heightened to complete perfection. I can defeat Bruck easily enough," he added. Anakin nodded, ignoring the wail of the force. "Everything will be fine," he said. 'We're worrying over nothing," Obi-wan agreed, nodding. _

_ But both did not believe it. The wail of the force was clear, and there would be no second chances. _

Now, three days later, they were down to three hours until Anakin and all of his division left for the planet below, leaving Obi-wan here alone with Bruck. None of them were excited about that. Without so much as a request for leave, Cody turned on his heel and left the bridge.

Obi-wan watched him go with concern. _You spoke to him?_ Anakin asked through their bond. Obi-wan glanced at him_. I did. It did not go well, _was the answer.

_ Will he shoot me when we get on the ground, then_? Anakin attempted to joke. Obi-wan smiled. _I certainly hope not. I need someone to beat in spar_, he jibed. Anakin was tempted to hit him.

He shook his head and turned, walking from the bridge. Obi-wan remained. "I'm going to go check the prison walls another eighty times," he announced.

The clones gave him quick fake cheers and clapped their hands appreciatively, just to humor him. Obi-wan chuckled and remained; his back turned.

_ "We're worrying over nothing,"_ he repeated, through the bond. _"I know. We'll laugh in time,"_ Anakin agreed as the door closed behind him and the bond went silent, the two of them separated.

He had not been without Obi-wan for a month now, and in truth, Anakin was not sure how it would feel to leave without him. Then again, they were Jedi, and sacrifice was another occupational hazard that none of them had ever tried to deny.

* * *

**_Later:_**

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Okay, master, we're all ready to go," Anakin's voice was a soothing beacon of hope in his ear. Obi-wan nodded and stared out at the landscape that he would not touch until he was ready. He was not ready for battle yet, both he and Anakin agreed with that. And battle was a part of everything in war; even scouting. Bruck would be fine.

"Leave then, so I can have my party," he instructed sternly. That got a laugh from the other side, sitting in Obi-wan's starfighter with Artoo, ready to take off with the rest of the fighters, tanks and militia.

Obi-wan was on the empty deck, sitting there in the silence. _You are Jedi_, he reminded Anakin firmly, not aloud. _Do your duty. It comes before all._

After all, there were people he needed to save. _"There is nothing to fear but fear itself, right?"_ Anakin said, just as Obi-wan pushed the button to allow the ships out of the hangar. The top of the ship began to separate lithely.

Obi-wan sensed this, and saw every strain the giant hunks of metal put in the rest of the ship. "May the force be with you, Anakin," was his response to that axiom.

"May the force be with you, my friend," then the starfighter zoomed away, followed by the rest of the ships. Obi-wan watched them go, and smiled; despite the circumstances. Surely, he had to have been worrying over nothing.

* * *

~Bruck's POV~

_ Force, I thought they'd never leave_. Bruck shook his head and stood in his small prison. Anakin had not said a word the half two hundred times he had come to check the locks on his cell, but Bruck knew all the same. He could sense it, the force gone despite. It was too quiet.

_ Well, _he confirmed, luxuriously, as he stretched and stood, pushing his heavy arms above his head. _Time for my revenge. I'd better get busy,_ he studied the clone outside of his ray-shield, thoughtfully.

_ Such a loyal thing. Such a weak mind…_

* * *

Oh, you thought teh story was over, did you? and that they would now be free to live happily ever after? Not in this world, my friends. Obi-wan and Bruck have unfinished business to attend too.


	92. Bombing of the Sith Palace

~Ahsoka's POV~

"Have you any news, Tomv?" Ahsoka asked. Behind her, Lux and Cannonball stood, eyes placed unyielding to the tall Rodian who regarded Ahsoka with a twinkle in his wide eyes. Not that there weren't already thousands, as Rodian's were of that particular species whose eyes were the reflections of a brilliant and starry night sky.

"Of the Sith? Much, general," her spy answered. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Let's hear it," she said calmly, though her heart gave a start in her chest. News about the Sith were rare, and she had not actually been expecting Tomv to say yes.

"It's a rumor, admittedly, but better than nothing," lusty as he might have been, the Rodian did not lie. Ahsoka allowed herself a merciful smile. "Tell me," she prompted. "Rumor has it that Count Dooku and Darth Sidious got into an…Disagreement, you might say," Tomz explained, softly, he glanced around wary of being heard.

If he was caught; the consequences would be dire. "What sort of disagreement?" Lux piped in from behind her.

"The bad sort. You see, for months now, the Sith have been dividing, sort of. One side is the side that doesn't want to be run by Sidious. They say he is too obsessed over Skywalker, and not on his Empire, which is true. The other part is all his loyal minions who say that in order to complete the Empire they need Skywalker. Dooku sympathizes with the former," Ahsoka cocked an eyebrow. Disputes and rivalry, how familiar and endearing for Sith.

"And?" She insisted. Tomz cleared his throat. "And this…These are all mere rumors, General. Most things are, nowadays, but…I saw this on with my own eyes. In the Sith palace, you know where the kitchens were?" Ahsoka doubted she would ever forget where anything in the Sith palace was.

"They're not there any longer. It was bombed," Lux inhaled sharply and Cannonball gasped. Ahsoka kept her face neutral. "By whom?" She demanded sharply.

She had already heard this information from her other spies, but none of them had been able to tell her _who._ Tomz shrugged. "Starkiller, they say," Ahsoka grinned. "Or even Dooku. Nobody knows, Sidious was not the happiest person in the universe, though," Lux snorted.

"I should think not," he agreed. Ahsoka shook her head. "Starkiller escaped the custody of General Skywalker and Kenobi," she admitted. This information had come from her spy aboard _The Resolute_, resourcefully named Captain Rex, who was kind enough to keep her informed on her teacher's whereabouts.

After all, Anakin Skywalker often needed a chaperone.

"But I don't believe he'd do anything of this nature," she contemplated. "I _know _Dooku didn't do it," Lux added knowingly, his face concocted into rage at the mere Sith's name. "So," the Rodian looked at them with genuine interest. "Who did?" he asked.

All three commanders glanced at one another. "That…Is a very good question, Tomz," Ahsoka murmured. "Who would be stupid enough-brave enough- to bomb the Sith palace?" Cannonball wondered, thoughtful.

He peered at the Rodian as if he suspected him of being drunk. "Was it one of the slaves? A civilian?" Lux asked, peering at her as if the answers were laid on her forehead.

Ahsoka met his eye. "Or…" this was a revolutionary, insane, completely irrational answer, but living with Anakin had taught her not to exclude those. "Was it a Sith…" she glanced at her commander's befuddled faces. "Gone _good_?" She asked.

* * *

Pay attention to this now. These little snippets will be essential in the adventures to come. And Dooku, watch him, and his..._Alliances. _

~Queen Yoda


	93. Trial

**_Two days later:_**

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin's comm. link chimed. He answered it at once. "We've located their base, sir," good. It wasn't Obi-wan. "Very good," he said curtly, looking over the rising sun in their camp.

Cooking fires and tents lined his sight, making the orange/purple of the sky hazy with slumbering morning. They had hiked through eight miles of swamp the earlier day and night. His men needed a break to sleep in.

"How heavily fortified is it?" He asked. "We're not close enough to tell for sure, sir, but we'll let you know as soon as we have visual on that," Shooter promised. Anakin smiled dazedly and nodded, running a hand through his hair. He needed something to wake him up. He had just woken, too.

"Understood, Shooter. Be careful out there," he ordered. "Yes, sir," was Shooter's obvious reply. Anakin sighed and lowered his arm, looking over at camp. The force had grown silent, and Anakin felt some burden lifted without its insistent ringing.

"I should try to draw this," he reflected in a whisper, reluctant to break the magic of morning silence, shading his eyes from the bright morning sun. "So I can show Luke and Leia when I get home. Padme would love something like that for our anniversary. It can be a surprise," he planned. Anakin grinned at the thought of handing a nicely drawn sunrise to his wife.

She would indeed be surprised and delighted. He chuckled softly at the memory of Leia's squeal of joy and Luke's groan of disgust each time they were caught kissing.

"Force, I miss you guys," he mumbled. _"We missed you too, Ani," _That was what Padme would say when he would whisper it into her sweet hair. He loved her hair.

Chuckling, Anakin headed towards his tent. Maybe he could begin a sketch…

* * *

~Obi-wan's POV~

_ Nava will love this,_ Obi-wan contemplated with a smile as he continued molding the small figurine with his hands. He could no longer paint, but sculpting was completely different.

Obi-wan meant for it to be a surprise. He would make one for Luke and Leia, too. What for Leia? Something scholarly, she would like a little book, and Luke, force, could get a mini Artoo.

Obi-wan smiled and hummed softly as he felt the soft material under his hands, splotching whitish paste all over his fingers as he worked tirelessly. He could no longer see the pictures on the paper, since the force signature became one when he put the paint on paper, but the sculpture came out the same as when he looked at a real person.

Obi-wan frowned and drew back, studying his third attempt at creating a little figurine of Kapli, Nava's former, and dead, master. He had already thrown away two tries. He wanted it perfect to honor a very respectable woman.

_ How was her chin shaped? _He wondered. _It wasn't just lopped, but a bit box-ish. And I have to get her head-tails correct. Nava said she loved to tug at them. _He sat back, thinking and dredging up old memories.

Memories of color and substance, depth and distance.

_ How will I do her expression and face, though?_ He brooded, a bit worried_. I can't see that. Oh, perhaps I'll have to have Anakin do that when he gets back… Yes, I might just have to do that. If the boy can draw, he can sculpt. Where did I put that sculpting knife, anyway?_ He spread his senses, searching_._

_ The cafeteria. What in the blazes did I put it into the cafeteria for? _

Obi-wan sighed and stroked his beard before standing. He had tried the first two sculptures in the cafeteria because of the beloved silence, before moving to his room. The silence had eventually become deafening.

True, he could go talk to the clone down in Bruck's cell-room. Force knew the poor man was probably bored out of his mind, anyhow, but Obi-wan did not know how he would react seeing Bruck again. And Anakin would never forgive him if he died of another heart attack without his brother there.

Obi-wan walked towards the door, still wondering at Kapli's chin. The door opened, and Obi-wan walked out. Right into a hard body. The Jedi master stopped, flabbergasted at the physical thing in front of him with no force signature.

_ No. _

"Hello, Obi-wan," Bruck Chun said pleasantly. Obi-wan took a step back, his hand whipping for his lightsaber. He could not sense him. His force signature was…Blast; he was_ hiding_ it! Obi-wan had no way to tell where he was, or even if Bruck was there. He couldn't see. He was truly blind.

He couldn't _see _his_ enemy_.

"Weren't you in a cage last I saw?" Obi-wan asked calmly, crouching fluidly. He would have to rely upon hearing. "I was. Where's your body guard?" Obi-wan did not answer, but did something that surprised them both. He lunged for the sound of Bruck's voice.

With barely a sound of moving air, He struck at nothing. "That was a foolhardy move, my friend," Bruck said from behind him. Obi-wan leapt into the hall just as he heard the buzz of a lightsaber near his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled. He turned, lightsaber poised.

"We both know you can't see me," Bruck reminded him cruelly. Obi-wan felt a moving warm object nearing him. He narrowed his eyes. "I am no cripple;" he ground out.

Bruck laughed. "Brave fool! Who convinced you of that? As I recall, blind men cannot be Jedi," _keep talking, Bruck,_ Obi-wan thought as he parried a blow aimed for his leg.

He continued backing away, playing at his minimal advantages. "Neither can lunatics, last time I saw," Obi-wan was frankly glad he could not- at least-see the horrible malice in Bruck's eyes. It would bring back too many horrible memories. The memories still hurt.

"Oh, and I suppose you were in your right mind when you murdered Torah in cold blood?" He faltered in his steps, stumbling. Bruck took a lazy swipe, which Obi-wan flipped away from him_._

_ I will not run from the truth,_ he determined. "No, I wasn't. That does not make it right," he ducked a swipe at his head, and flung out a hand. Bruck could not use the force, not if he wanted his force signature to stay hidden. But Obi-wan could. Bruck went flying down the hall. Obi-wan ran.

_ Not from the truth. From the memories. _

Bruck still owned his soul. Now would be a good time to call Anakin. "Anakin," he mumbled into his comm. link as he panted. He could sense the dead clone that had been guarding Bruck. Rage flickered and died within him. The clone had died a brave soldier, just as he had wanted.

Bruck let out a rough cackle behind him, which made Obi-wan shiver. "Come back, Obi-wan!" A swoosh of air alerted him to the man in front of him. He raised his saber, blocking the feint. "I'm not done playing with you, yet!" Bruck cried. "Anakin, come in," he said again, willing Anakin to _hear _him.

"Where did you get your lightsaber?" Obi-wan inquired of Bruck, swiveling his eyes when suddenly the attacks ceased. Bruck only chuckled. Obi-wan spun around. "Wouldn't you like to know!" A boot crashed into his back, sending him flying forward with a small crack.

Obi-wan hurried to his feet, ignoring the pain. Force, if he could see him, the fight would be over by now! He would have defeated Bruck and put him back in his place; that awful cell where he belonged_._

_ I did promise him a Jedi's death, _Obi-wan contemplated, sprinting down the adjacent hall. "You murdered her, Obi-wan! Strangled her with the chains that bound your own wrists!" Bruck called after him, giving chase.

"Master?" Thank the force. "Obi-wan, what…" Obi-wan curtly interrupted. "I could use some help right about now," he gasped. "She begged for mercy!" Bruck continued

_ "Please, please, don't… I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ he gritted his teeth. _Don't think of it!_

"Was that Bruck?" Anakin gasped. "Maybe," Obi-wan stated dryly. "Well, are you winning?" Force, Obi-wan hated him. Why would Anakin ask that? Did he suppose Obi-wan would call him for help if he were _winning_?

"What kind of Jedi are you?" suddenly, the comm. link soared out of his wrist gauntlet and into the air towards Bruck. Obi-wan could see him. He raced after the comm. link and clashed blades With Bruck before it got to him.

"A better kind than you," Obi-wan rasped casually, as he pushed against Bruck's force signature. He flipped over the Sith's head and grabbed his neck in the crook of his elbow. Bruck kicked his shin in before his throat could be slit. "Obi-wan! What's happening?! Obi-wan!" Anakin cried through the comm. link.

Obi-wan watched in horror as Bruck crushed the device with the force quickly. "I left the Jedi long ago," Bruck reminded him, as his force signature once more vanished. Obi-wan tensed. "Yet here you are a Jedi master, on the council, crippled, murderous, a liar, remind you of anyone, little prodigy?" Bruck wondered.

_ Dooku. _

"I'm not a traitor," Obi-wan said as he heard the buzz of Bruck's lightsaber and ducked to avoid it. He was fighting for more than just his life now. But his sanity and soul. It was his to take back. If he passed the test.

_ Fight,_ the force whispered. _Fight, sacrifice, create, save, freedom_. That was the loudest of the words. _Freedom. Freedom. Freedom. FREEDOM. _

He would be a slave to his faults, to his memories, to his_ pain_ no longer. The thought was exhilarating. He slashed downward, harder than should have, and slipped into the force, forgetting all but one word, true and eternal.

_ Freedom. _

"You feel that, Jedi?" Bruck taunted softly. "You hear the force whispering to you? What's it saying? Its whispering_ revenge_ to me," Bruck confided, sinister. "Freedom," Obi-wan replied neutrally. Bruck laughed. "Freedom, huh? Well, come earn your freedom, then, Obi-wan Kenobi."

Their blades crashed again, and again, ringing loudly with echoing determination and passion. Red against blue. Jedi and Sith, enemies whom could have been friends, once, in a different time. Now that time was gone, and enemies were the only roles they had to play for one another.

Freedom chanted against the eardrums of one, propelling his blue blade with complete control and grace, fueled by the force itself, and gifted by wisdom and sacrifice.

Revenge hissed in the heart of the other, the only thing keeping his heart thrumming, his red saber arcing through the air savagely but with pride. Abandoned by the force, gifted by hatred and jealousy.

Seconds of fighting did nothing to deteriorate either. Seconds passed into minutes, and minutes into an hour. One had been blinded by torture, the other by hate. Both relied on wit and determination, passion and justice. Both needed what the force whispered to them to have peace.

Only one would win, Obi-wan knew that.

He also knew that he had lost, when he felt the hot weapon slice him, from collarbone to lower belly, in a curved, beautiful line of blistering crimson and flowing scarlet blood.

He cried out, holding his injury as he staggered backward. The saber was knocked from his hand; and he collapsed, staring up at the blackness that was engulfing him. He had not won back his soul or his freedom; he accepted that. He was not meant to have peace.

He had failed the test.

* * *

Bum, bum, bum! Wonderful way to celebrate a sunny day, hmm? Now, this problem of hiding force signatures, it is going to happen quite a lot, but no time soon. I can't totally render my favorite character helpless now can I? Or, I could, but I think I'm almost done torturing Obi-wan. He's been through a lot. Tune in next chapter to see what fate beholds our Jedi Master.

~Queen Yoda


	94. The Cargo hold

~Rex's POV~

Anakin was going to break the speeders, Rex was positive. He was also positive that neither of his companions would care if he dared mention this to them. Commander Cody and General Skywalker zipped ahead of him, their speeders pushed beyond their rightful limits.

Ahead, a mile at least, the cruiser hovered near the ground, unknowing of the thunder clouds rolling in behind it and the rain that was starting to pour. Obi-wan had called Anakin two hours earlier. He could very well be dead now. Yet they kept going; they would not accept defeat unless it insisted.

And then some.

Cody's helmet was firmly in place as he raced next to Anakin, which normally, was a forbidden act. A clone was supposed to be _behind_ his superior, but Cody was not much in the mood for regulations. Rex could picture his brother's expression, pinched with frenzied desperation over his friend.

Anakin's expression showed nothing but cold rage. "Captain!" He suddenly barked. Rex strained his speeder more, coming to level with his friend. "Yes, sir?" He asked. Anakin did not look at him, but ahead at the ship they were approaching.

"If we find Bruck, I order you not to let me get near him. I do not care what you have to do. Shoot him, or heck; shoot_ me_. I don't care. But don't let me near him. If he's hurt Obi-wan… I'll… I'll kill him, and I won't do it with mercy," Rex gulped, seeing the seriousness in Anakin's eyes. "Understood?" He nodded. "Yes, sir," he glanced back at Cody.

"I understand."

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

He did not even wait for his speeder to slow down, or stop. Anakin jumped off it, leaving the machine and clones behind, and began running faster than he ever had before.

He well knew why Bruck hadn't just stolen the entire cruiser yet, and left, abandoning them on planet and taking Obi-wan with him. This was a trap. A trap he knew Obi-wan would not want him to walk into. He did not care. This was his fault; he would not abandon his brother to die.

Without waiting for the Rex or Cody, Anakin summoned the force. It ran to his side, stimulated by added fury. With the force in tow, Anakin leapt the thousand distance height and landed on the boarding ramp next to the engines. With a batter of a button, he had already gored his way inside.

Anakin stopped in the wintry hall as the doors closed behind him; it would do no good to have been sucked out before he could save Obi-wan.

_Calm, think_, he forced himself. Yet somehow, it still felt too cold. Too silent, and too horrible, as if Obi-wan were dead already. Anakin knew it was not true, the bond was still there, closed tight and unyielding any information, but there.

"Obi-wan?!" he called, eyes swiveling as he crept forward, lightsaber pressed into his sweaty palm. "Master, where are you!?" he strode down the narrow hall and into the bowels of the ship, suddenly running, searching, looking for any sign of… Blood.

A puddle of blood, just meters from Obi-wan's room. Cold dread wound icy fingers through his blood cells. He shuddered and twisted around. "Bruck, where are you!" He roared.

His heart battered his chest painfully. No answer. Anakin let out a growl and closed his eyes. About now, he desperately wished he could see as Obi-wan saw, with atoms and molecules.

Like a pack of hunting dogs, the force spread, barking and howling with Anakin's fury. Slowly, the force snatched him drifting, swallowed by its wafting waters… There Bruck was; his force signature a mere tickle of faint memory, in the deserted cargo holds. What was he doing there?

Obi-wan was there too.

Anakin took off, and felt the force pumping through his legs, replacing the blood, bones and muscle into something of its own design. He didn't care, as long as it got him into the cargo hold faster. He was well aware he was probably running into a trap. He ignited his saber in his hand, just in case.

"General Skywalker, where are you?" That was Rex, speaking through his comm. link. Anakin stopped in front of the door. "Cargo hold," he snapped back, waving his hand. The door opened automatically.

Anakin took one cautious step in, swiveling his eyes from corner to corner. The cargo hold was filled with ammunitions containers, food rations and medical supplies, and, thus boxes upon boxes lined the walls, and a thin walkway was the only road he could follow. His lightsaber provided a faint glow as he cajoled through the maze.

"Bruck," he growled. "I know you're in here. You might as well surrender now, before I decide to _kill _you," force, he hoped Rex got there before he could, because this death was long overdue. Ahead was an opening, a large circle of boxes that Anakin was relatively sure had not been there before.

He stepped into the light…And screamed.

* * *

~Rex's POV~

He had to get to Anakin. He had too. Cody followed him, the two clones running after their generals for the hundredth time since the four had met. Only this time, the stakes were so much higher. This time, it could truly be the end for the legendary _Team._


	95. It's over

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin screamed hoarsely as his the entire perimeter of his skin felt as if someone were slowly peeling it away.

He dropped to his knees, and touched his forehead to the floor in agony as the force abandoned him, the friend he had had since birth, the very thing that made him special; who he was. Dimly, he heard a familiar voice scream his name and another let out a screeching laugh.

His ears rang with the impact, and his vision blurred with tears he had not been aware fell. The force was gone. He could feel it, he knew it was_ looking _for him, but he could not call it, control it. It would not respond to his voice any longer, the thing that was said to be his father.

"_Magnificent_!" Bruck laughed, sounding slightly winded himself. Anakin forced his head up, and noticed vivid, blinding light first. Then Bruck, standing above him with a smirk. He growled once he saw the lightsabers in his hand, his and Obi-wan's.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Bruck snickered. Anakin glanced behind him at a trembling mass, and locked eyes with Obi-wan, on his knees, his arms wrapped around his bleeding middle. "Anakin," Obi-wan whispered, his voice carried only by the echoing walls.

"Are you alright?" Was he alright? His force power had been stripped away, and Obi-wan wanted to know if he was_ alright_? Furthermore, Obi-wan's force power had been stolen, _and_ he was injured, and he was still worrying about _Anakin_?

Force, Anakin loved him. He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

He moved his muscles, desperate to stand. His legs went to jelly and he collapsed back down.

"You really should not have ordered the clones to put this in the cargo hold," Bruck chuckled, walking over to a bland gray rectangle and patting its dome fondly. "It's come quite in handy," he stated.

"Coward," Anakin hissed, glowering. "_Idiocio,"_ Bruck chuckled. Obi-wan winced at the name. "Bruck," he coughed; his entire face sweaty and pinched with agony.

"Let him go," his voice was still strong, though. _Come on, Rex,_ Anakin willed, glancing at the way he'd come. Force, he wished Ahsoka were here.

"There's no fun in that, though," Bruck pouted, leisurely taking out his lightsaber. He ignited it, watching Obi-wan's face carefully. Anakin felt disgust roll in him; this monster wanted to _see_ Obi-wan's face when he killed Anakin; when Obi-wan broke.

"You won't win," he growled, unable to move anything other than his mouth, and even that was a struggle. "Do you want me to stab you with _your_ lightsaber or mine?" Bruck inquired politely, ignoring him. "I'd rather not get stabbed by either, if you don't mind," Anakin admitted sourly.

He glanced at Obi-wan behind Bruck. The Jedi master was breathing unevenly, his eyes locked onto Anakin's as if that would help.

Suddenly, one trembling arm lifted, then another, unfolding himself despite the pain and injuries. _Don't,_ Anakin thought desperately, tuning out Bruck's chatter.

_He'll kill you. You can't fight him, master. You're too weak. Let me go,_ he appealed, catching Obi-wan's eye. _Over my dead body, maybe_ Obi-wan shook his head, his eyes speaking for him, despite their blindness. He defiantly pushed himself up to hands and knees.

Anakin looked back up at Bruck, desperate to distract him. _You stubborn old fool!_ He fumed as he continued diverting Bruck. "Haven't you heard? I have a prophecy to fulfill, I can't die yet," he continued to bide his time, conversationally.

"Good for you, unfortunately, I don't rightly give a gundarks behind," Snapping around, Bruck force pushed Obi-wan rearward, ramming him into the tower of boxes behind them. The seven-foot high tower collapsed atop the Jedi master, who went limp underneath.

_"Obi-wan!"_ Anakin yelled, his heart skipping beat. He struggled to rise; but to no affect, his body erupted in bloodthirsty pain whenever he moved. Dots danced before his line of vision. Bruck chuckled, looking over at the tangle of limbs, blood and boxes tenderly.

"Oh, Obi-wan. I will have fun with you when this is all done. First, though, I need to make sure there will be no more rescues," he raised _Obi-wan's _lightsaber, the one Anakin had never held much less touched, above his head. He would _soil _Obi-wan's lightsaber with Anakin's own blood.

Obi-wan would never touch it again. Then again, Anakin also knew where Obi-wan was going after this, back into torture. He had failed his master, misbegotten his promise and Anakin closed his eyes, preparing for the death he had always known would come.

Swiftly, the blade came down, death humming its every tune…. And then a blaster bolt shattered the song with purring fury. Anakin grinned and looked up at the sound of a familiar friend's able voice.

_Good old Rex. _

Bruck had staggered backward, holding his stomach. Which Anakin assumed had been run through with a blaster bolt. Stomach injuries were irrevocable.

Bruck would bleed to death, slowly. "Don't move, Sith," Rex warned in a growl as he and Cody advanced into the room, blaster's cocked and ready.

"Clones?" Bruck choked out. A drop of blood dribbled down his chin. "_Clones?_ You expect me to die by the hands of _clones_?" Though the force would not react to his call, Anakin felt the rage and malice in the air as Bruck used the force to fling Rex and Cody against the ring of boxes. Like a domino chain, the cargo toppled over by the added weight.

Anakin gasped shrilly. That had been his_ last_ chance!

_Obi-wan_, he called, wishing that he could at least grasp their bond, at least feel Obi-wan's touch in his mind one last time, wanting his last words to be something memorable, something that could keep Obi-wan sustained in the torture to come. Was he even still alive?

_You have to get out of here. Brothem, you have to escape now!_ No answer. Anakin had not expected one. Anakin gulped and looked around as Bruck advanced, screaming gibberish. "Clones," the Sith scoffed.

"You think two clones will be able to kill me, Bruck Chun? I will not die by the hands of _CLONES_!" he screamed, indignant and enraged, staggering towards Anakin with his saber raised over his head. Anakin looked into the bottomless depths of yellow eyes, and saw only anger where he suspected compassion once lived.

Where once goodness and kindness reigned, jealousy and corruption had taken root. A great student had fallen, and Anakin felt pity wash over him, despite everything this monster had done.

No one deserved the Dark Side, not even Bruck.

"Allow me, then," the velvety voice did not prepare Anakin for the blue lightsaber that suddenly burst forth from Bruck's chest. Rex and Cody gasped from somewhere in the distance.

Anakin gaped, disbelieving. How had Obi-wan even stood_ up_? Bruck stared down at the weapon glowing through his heart, spluttering weakly. Blood ran down his mouth in large droplets.

"You…" The Sith looked up, at Obi-wan's expressionless face. "I kept my promise," Obi-wan sneered heatedly. Bruck's eyes glazed over, and he gasped another time before his force signature fled. "You…Don't…Deserve it!" Then he dropped, dead.

Bruck Chun died, after over a decade of undeserved life. He was dead. _Dead. _

His killer dropped to his knees beside the corpse and groaned deeply, in excruciating pain, Anakin had no doubt. Both internally and physically. "Rex," he choked, desperate to stand and run to his friend. "The box. Shoot the box. Now!" he ordered sharply.

Cody took the honor. In a scorching orb of heat, the hideous machinery exploded. Anakin felt the force return, patting him in a deluge of adrenaline. That could wait. He stumbled to his feet, despite the still lingering effects of pain, and buckled beside Obi-wan.

"Damn fool," he cried, squashing Obi-wan's face into his shoulder. He hung on, the fear of losing this person, the only father he had ever had, still all too real.

He would not let anyone hurt Obi-wan; _never _again. Neither of them could take the pain of it. Anakin squeezed so tightly his own arms started to ache.

Force, he was seriously considering just locking Obi-wan in a closet somewhere to prevent him from ever leaving. Hadn't Tahl said something like that? Had she felt this way? So darn filled with pain for the sake of this man? This blasted, selfless, determined, compassionate person.

Had she ever wanted to die so deeply as he did right now? He wanted to die in exchange for Obi-wan's wife and child, for his master, for anyone who would make Obi-wan happy. Anakin would protect his brother, or die knowing that somehow he had.

The clones shuffled to their feet behind him, groggy. "You tried to give your life before mine, you stupid chosski," he cursed, near tears himself, as Obi-wan curled an arm around his neck, hanging on tightly.

Obi-wan's shoulders shook in either laughter or sobs. "He's dead," the Jedi choked out. "He's dead. I'm free. I'm free. It's over, Ani, don't you see? It's _over _now," he was sobbing, and it was the first time Anakin had ever heard or seen him cry this way.

Then, he realized, Obi-wan had never called him Ani before. Never.

He rested his cheek against the fluffy hair and nodded speechlessly, tears streaking down his own cheeks with relief as he held his teacher in his arms, shielding him-the one who shielded and fought for everyone else- from all in the universe that had ever tried to harm him.

He apologized on behalf of the galaxy, and took the brunt of that hurt and abhorrence directed at every vile deed.

He took the pain that was spattering all over them in the force, hearing the moans of agony-years older than him- quiet into the sighs of the tranquil, and he wondered if Obi-wan had ever felt such peace, or peace at all. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe he was reborn now. He rocked Obi-wan gently, stroking his hair. Just as he had said…

It was over. It was done. Their fight had been _won._

* * *

Four more chapters, and don't worry, they're the true moments that this whole thing has been leading up too. Oh, and if you have not read my short story_ "The buried treasure,"_ then you will be sorely confused later. I know I've said it ten times, but its just a precaution. Don't want anyone getting hopelessly muddled.

~Queen Yoda


	96. Happy birthday, Obi-wan

**_Two weeks later:_**

~Mace's POV~

"We took the Planet capital, master," Anakin told them. "I am pleased to report that the five planets of Coptic have been won," Mace smiled dully as he heard the clones in the background let out a large cheer of victory. He exchanged glances with the ten other members of the Jedi council.

Their eyes sparkled with relief. The people of Coptic were safe. After five months, _Coptic_ was safe; Anakin had done it. "Very good, Anakin," he praised, dipping his head in a small bow of respect and congratulations. Anakin returned the gesture, beaming.

"That isn't the _best _news, I'm afraid, masters," Anakin chirped. Mace scowled, and looked down at Yoda, a holo-gram beside him. "More news, there is?" Yoda inquired, wary of this new development. They had not had_ good_ news since the Clone War began.

Mace crossed his arms and eyed Anakin seriously. Anakin only smiled. "Indeed. You see, I didn't take the Capital back myself. I didn't even make the plans. _Obi-wan_ accompanied me," he grinned at their flabbergasted faces and stepped aside to allow room for a most celebrated guest:

Obi-wan Kenobi.

The man, who, a month ago, could not even walk nor speak. Who had just gotten over a heart attack, tortured and beaten by his old enemy and plagued by ghosts of his past, Mace was sure.

And the Obi-wan all of them had _missed_ bad enough to ache. He could not help but let out a sigh of respite in union to that of the council.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda stated, not hiding the relief and joy in his voice. "Glad are we, to see you," he breathed. Mace exchanged a gleeful glance with Anakin, whose chest was puffed up in pride as Obi-wan gave a formal bow, a small smile dancing on pert lips.

"Yes," drawled the beloved accent. "I'm also glad to be back, masters. I've missed the life of a Jedi," Mace certainly hoped he had missed the life of a councilmember, too.

"You've been gone too long, Obi-wan," Shaak Ti chuckled. "The Order is in disarray. The Rebels are dying off and our spies bring us back twaddle. I hope you're ready to work," not the best or most polite way to greet a man newly out of torture, but this was Obi-wan they were addressing.

As such, he chortled. "I will do as I must," force, Mace had missed that aphorism. He had missed it badly. He grinned himself, consumed by unfamiliar fire and joy. Despite the code, Obi-wan seemed to have attached himself to the entire council's closely guarded hearts, like a fungus.

Like Qui-gon.

_Oh, Qui-gon, you should be proud. You trained a true Jedi. A great man,_ Mace lamented blissfully. "Well, since you two have been there the past five months," Master Koth, decided, without any hint of his internal joy. Mace knew that he would be the first to hug Obi-wan the second they all saw him in person.

"I'd say it's time for you to return home," they deserved it. "With all due haste, masters," Obi-wan agreed readily. "Sir!" The sharp voice of a clone called. "We've intercepted an Empire transmission," Mace cocked his eyebrows. "We've been busy," Anakin explained, cheerfully.

Obi-wan nodded and bowed once more. "I'll handle that. I will surely see all of sometime from now," yes, Mace hoped they would. He had a lecture for one very selfless and irritating Obi-wan, on the dangers and limits on self-sacrifice.

"May the force be with you," came the sincere, unified response. Obi-wan walked out of sight range, the same confident swagger back in place.

"And Bruck?" Master Mundi wondered, once he had gone. Anakin's face grew somber and he shook his head. "I believe _that_ explanation is best said in the mission report," he admitted.

Mace heard the underlying tone of somber dread in his voice. He nodded. ""Very well," he mumbled. "We'll hear it when you get back," Anakin nodded. "May the force be with you," with that, all ten of them vanished, smiles glued onto their faces.

"You've done the council a great service, Anakin," Mace told him, once the others had disappeared, unawares that Mace was not with them. He had one last little piece of business to finish up with Anakin. The young knight shrugged. "It's what I do," he agreed. Mace sighed. The boy was young yet.

"Did you get the information I wanted?" Anakin then asked. Mace nodded. "Yes I did, and it was not the easiest thing to acquire, let me tell you," he snorted. "Obi-wan hid it well," he said. "So how did you finally find out?" Anakin asked curiously. Mace grinned.

"Not even the great Obi-wan Kenobi can erase the old mind of Master Yoda, who has out-lived us all," he grunted sarcastically. Anakin laughed. "Ha! Yoda, why didn't I think of that? So, what is it, Mace?" he asked.

Mace leaned forward, and whispered the one secret not even Qui-gon had ever found out about Obi-wan Kenobi…

* * *

**_Two days Later:_**

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Mmm? Anakin? Wha' are ya doin?" Obi-wan asked groggily as a metal hand shook his shoulder. "Come on, master, wake up," Anakin called again, impatiently. Obi-wan let his eyes flutter open. Groggily, he yawned and let the force distend.

"Are we home already?" he inquired, wondering how long he had been asleep. "No. We took a little detour. Come on and get dressed, I have a surprise for you," oh, no. Obi-wan yawned and sat up, stretching. Anakin flung his shirt at him, which Obi-wan deftly caught.

"A surprise?" He asked, sleepily. "This can't be good. The last surprise you attempted to give me ended in food poisoning," he pointed out teasingly. "Shut up. I was seventeen, I didn't know how to make tea," Anakin replied with a chuckle.

Obi-wan could tell he was already dressed, and he could also feel the smirk directed down at him. "Will I like this surprise, at least?" Obi-wan wondered. He wasn't partial to surprises. Years in war had taught him to fear the unexpected. And Anakin's tea incident had taught him to fear _Anakin's_ surprises.

"Stop trying to cheat." Anakin scolded. "Of course you'll like it. Hurry on up now, old man, before I fall asleep. I'm tired too," Anakin told him, trying to hold back the excitement Obi-wan heard clearly in his voice.

"_You're_ tired, are you? As I recall, I'm the one who defeated four Sith without your much appreciated aid three days ago," Obi-wan reminded him, stuffing his feet into his boots.

Once, he would have questioned and demanded the truth from Anakin. Not because he didn't trust him, but just because he would not have been sure if he would have liked the same surprise as Anakin.

For all he knew, the man was dragging him to a pod-race, which he could not care any less about. He merely complied now, curiosity getting the better of his groggy mind. "Hay, I was busy shooting down droids," Anakin defended.

"Yes, I'm sure being allowed to fire the cannon was much more important than helping me," Obi-wan rolled his eyes as he said it, finishing his transformation by snapping his fingers. His eyes misted over with a small prick of pain.

"They're blue?" He double-checked with Anakin, making sure. He received a single nod. "You look good. Now come on," Anakin grabbed his arm, dragging him forcefully from their shared room and into the _Resolute_.

"Rex, is the ship ready?" Anakin asked into him comm. link as he lugged Obi-wan after him. Obi-wan sighed, _where _were they going? "Yes, sir," came Rex's cheerful reply. Were the clones in on this surprise, too? Force, Obi-wan had a very bad feeling about it.

In minutes, they had reached the hangar and Anakin quickly shoved Obi-wan aboard one of their ships. Obi-wan sunk into the co-pilots seat, glowering, as Anakin sat in the pilots chair next to him.

"Just relax, master," the young knight advised him with a laugh when he noticed Obi-wan's dissatisfied face. "I'm not taking you to Count Dooku, I promise," he swore. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes, wishing that he could read souls as well as he could see atoms.

"And I'd tell you to close your eyes," Anakin mumbled distantly, as the ship began to rise. "But I don't suppose it does much," Obi-wan shook his head, his curiosity growing over this new bombshell.

"Blast. Well, in that case, I'm really sorry for this, Obi-wan," then, to Obi-wan's astonishment, darkness engulfed him in an unconscious slumber.

_**Later:**_

Obi-wan woke up to the sound of crickets. The crickets chirped in rhythm, beautifully, loud yet high-pitched, Obi-wan had always wondered if perhaps crickets and birds were of the only creatures in the galaxy who could sing in alto and soprano parts at the same time.

Only when he let his fuzzy mind begin to reassemble did he discern that there were several insects resting on his chest. He groaned as the numbness in his mind cleared into sharp awareness. The crickets scattered, startled by the noise. Obi-wan inhaled sharply; the air was warm and crisp here, and it smelt of Veasiry roses and saltwater.

Obi-wan shook his head and sat up. He heard nothing but crickets and was that…The ocean? Or some other large body of water? He touched the ground beneath him, and found that it was made up of recently waxed wood.

_Where am I?_ He wondered, thoroughly confused.

He sighed and looked about, searching through the force. He was on some sort of ocean house, large as a mansion and on the water's edge. Grasses rested around the mansion, and Obi-wan himself; was on a small deck on the back. He found the ship he and Anakin had arrived in, sitting in the field a short distance away. It was late at night, he could tell that much about the time.

Obi-wan frowned, a tad worried. Where was Anakin? Where was _he,_ for that matter? He stood, and turned towards the door behind him. He could see the outline of a curtain flapping gently in the warm breeze. Inside, something moved. He tensed.

"Master!" Ah, there was Anakin. "You're awake!" Anakin walked up, his force signature glowing with tranquil contentment. Obi-wan relaxed a bit, still confused. He crossed his arms sternly. "Anakin Skywalker, where am I?" he demanded sharply.

Anakin only laughed. "It's a planet called Pearsi. I don't think you've ever been here before, but one of my old slave friends owns a restaurant here. He's doing very well, come to think of it," Obi-wan looked around. "I see," he said slowly, not really seeing.

"So, that's where we are? At his restaurant," He asked. Anakin nodded. "Interesting. Why exactly are we_ here_?" he wondered, thinking that Anakin could not have possibly dragged him here just to see an old slave friend. Obi-wan could not see the grin he was sure then spread across Anakin's features.

"We're celebrating our victory, and something much more important," what else could be more important? Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow, interested for this answer. Anakin chuckled deeply and put a hand on his shoulder. "Happy birthday, my master," _what?_

His mouth dropped. "What?" he demanded. "How did you find out?" Another laugh. "Oh, no, I promised them specifically not to tattle," Anakin wagged a finger at him. Obi-wan mind churned. "Mace and Yoda," he harrumphed after a moment of thinking.

Anakin did not answer, giving him his answer. _Traitors,_ he pouted. _After nearly forty years of hiding it, they go and tell the blasted man_.

He sighed and shook his head, looking about, wishing he could see it,_ truly_ see it. "It's beautiful, master, can you smell the ocean? And the roses? He out-did himself. I told him to make it _nice_, and he gives you a king's palace," Anakin agreed.

"Lovely," Obi-wan muttered awkwardly; barely able to believe it. All this, for him? "Why did you do this, Anakin?" he burst out, not meaning to sound ungrateful, but force,_ this_?

A hand squeezed his shoulder. "You've earned it. And don't protest, Qui-gon agreed with me and so did Tahl. You're outnumbered _Negotiator_," he couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, fine," he raised his palms in surrender. "I am defeated. But…But what are we going to do?" He inquired.

He had, in truth, never been to a restaurant just to… Be there. It had always been for spying reasons, or intelligence scouting or chasing suspects or_ something_, never just because of his birthday.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Anakin said, leading the way inside. Obi-wan followed him inside and felt the chill of the night's air outside vanish once he stepped inside.

He inhaled the smell of freshly baked bread and sweet candles. He looked around, and the force picked up what exactly Anakin had planned for them to spend their time doing. There was a small round table ahead, decorated with empty glasses and a vase of roses.

Obi-wan inhaled sharply. He had never done anything like this. Alarm sprouted within him. What was he supposed to_ do_?

"Come along, master," Anakin called, brushing past him, perfectly calm. Well, why wouldn't he be? He had done this before, though Obi-wan was not sure when. Obi-wan envied that of him.

"Don't tell me there are people waiting to cater us?" he asked, he refused to have people serve him like a common royal.

"No," Anakin said, thankfully. "I knew you wouldn't want that. Here, give me your cloak," he unbuckled the clasp near his throat and handed Anakin the robe. Anakin took it cheerfully and bounded off somewhere. Obi-wan looked up at the outline of a giant chandelier that rested above the table.

"Is that a _fireplace_?" he suddenly gasped, noticing the giant marble structure from which he could hear the crackle and low click of a quite large fire. "Fancy, huh?" Anakin said as he used the force to toss another stick into the blaze. "We can sit down and come up with scary stories to tell the twins," he teased. Obi-wan gulped.

Anakin noticed. "Obi-wan," he said slowly, worry creasing his force signature. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Just confused," Obi-wan assured him, feeling moderately lost.

Anakin studied him a minute, confused himself. Then he suddenly laughed. "Oh, yah. You've probably never been in a restaurant like this unless you were spying on someone, huh?" He asked.

Obi-wan nodded; glad he had not been forced to say it. "Well, just sit down then, Obi-wan. No one is going to stab you. If you're panicking now; wait until you get your actual present," Obi-wan studied the seats instinctively, reasoning over darts, tracking chips or poison.

"This _isn't_ my present?" He croaked, feeling a fresh bout of panic. "No, Obi-wan, it is only a part of it. Kitster has some mad decorating skills, never knew he had it in him," Anakin mumbled, awestruck.

Obi-wan sighed and sat, wondering what Anakin was doing. He played with the fabric of the table's top. It was soft and velvety. He imagined this was what his life would have been like had he not been born force-sensitive.

He shuddered at the idea. "This has no modesty at all to it," he called to Anakin, who snickered. "I know. That's part of the reason why I chose this place instead of the other four Kitster offered. I knew it would bug you," his teasing relaxed Obi-wan's nerves a bit.

"How long have you been planning this?" He asked as Anakin walked over. "Ever since I gave you that concussion. Give me your foot," Anakin knelt by his feet, already working at the buckles of his boots.

The gears in Obi-wan's mind clicked. "NO," He dreaded, snatching his foot away. "No, no, no again. I absolutely _refuse _to let you cater and pamper me like some sort of portentous king, Anakin," he determined.

"That's why you didn't have waiters here isn't it? _You_ wanted to do it," he accused harshly, feeling like a cornered tiger. "Blast, you weren't supposed to figure it out this fast," Anakin mumbled.

"And yes, I plan on spoiling you tonight, master. What's wrong with that?" Obi-wan wanted the old Anakin. The egotistical Anakin who would have refused to kneel by his feet and remove his boots for him, the one who would not have ever thought of this in the first place because he was insensitive. At least that Anakin made _sense._

"What's wrong with it? _Everything!_ I refuse, I… Oh, come on, Anakin; stop it. Don't…Uh, you're so stubborn! Would you stop that? I detest this, Anakin, I really do," his protests were ignored however, Anakin was already done and carrying his boots off to some secluded place. Obi-wan felt the softness of a rug beneath his soles and blinked at how his feet eased into it like cushions.

Obi-wan sighed and leaned back, slightly flattered and even more trapped. "You're just_ filling_ my ego with self-importance; aren't you?" He grumbled when Anakin returned. "Maybe," Anakin chuckled, pouring something in Obi-wan's glass. He vaguely wondered if it was poisoned.

There was an awkward silence before Anakin sighed peevishly. "I can't ever please you, can I? I'm just trying to make you _happy,_ Obi-wan," he huffed angrily. Obi-wan felt guilt rush through him.

He laid a hand on Anakin's before he could stomp off in a huff. "Anakin, wait, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "It's just…" he squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm not used to this. Its why I never wanted anyone to know my real birthday. It makes me uncomfortable; all this attention," he mumbled.

Anakin's anger evaporated. "I wanted to do something special," he mumbled back.

"Anakin, you do realize you don't have to go out of your way to make me happy, don't you? You could have just beaten me in sparring and I would have felt perfectly thrilled with the universe," he pointed out helplessly.

Anakin chuckled. "Yah," he agreed. "But you always do something spectacular and monumentously fabulous on my birthday. You always make me feel important, so I wanted to try it," he admitted. Obi-wan groaned and buried his face in his hands. This went against every Jedi teaching…

"Will it make _you _happy?" He inquired. "It's your birthday; this is about making you happy!" Anakin hissed. "You know me better," the only way he ever was truly happy was if Anakin was. Anakin shook his head, impressed for some reason. "Yes, it will," he replied.

Obi-wan sat back, durable. "Then I will endure your torture and feign delight, okay?" He established. Anakin squeezed his hand. "You're the best, master," he said, before zipping away.

Obi-wan smiled faintly. Anakin was still such a child sometimes. "You're a horrible suck-up; you realize that, don't you? What's most terrible about it is that I fall for it every time," he scolded as Anakin walked in with two plates. Obi-wan's nose caught a whiff of something familiar. He perked up. "You smell that, don't you?" Anakin daunted.

"Tahl said it's always been your favorite," he set the plate in front of him, and Obi-wan's nose did not lie. "Is this cheesecake?" he asked, afraid to taste it and find out. Force, he_ loved_ cheesecake.

"And ice cream," Anakin added, seating himself across from Obi-wan. His heart gave a start. Obi-wan quickly grasped his fork. "Oh, Anakin, I haven't had either of these in _years,"_ he breathed, taking a large gulp. The sweet taste of vanilla and strawberries wafted across his tongue, melting. The crust was soft and crumbly, perfect.

Anakin chuckled, obviously at his face as Obi-wan began to devour the rest. "Don't choke," he advised. Obi-wan slowed down, savoring the sugary taste of vanilla and juicy strawberries. His mouth watered for more.

"Well, I can't say that I blame you. This is such a nice change from ration bars, don't you think?" Obi-wan nodded and glanced up. "Apple quiche?" he guessed. "You know how much I love it," Anakin agreed, stuffing his own forkful into his mouth. "Still warm," he whispered luxuriously.

Obi-wan nodded, gulping down his own with great gusto. Anakin had out-done himself this time.

* * *

Since Obi-wan gave Anakin a wicked birthday, I thought it only right that Anakin should return the favor, Besides, Obi deserves it, don't you think? I wanted to pamper him just a little bit. Don't tune out with contentment yet, though, I have a last bit of angst to give the poor man before I let him off the hook.

~Queen Yoda


	97. Peace in the end

~Anakin's POV~

"Anakin, I_ exalt_ you. That was wonderful," Obi-wan said, leaning back after his third helping of cheesecake and ice cream. Anakin laughed and leaned back as well, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the soft rug beneath his toes. "You're welcome," he yawned, sleepy.

Obi-wan looked so comfortable, so carefree and happy that Anakin momentarily forgot that he was looking at a powerful Jedi master. "One day, it'll be like this all the time," he said softly. "All the Jedi will be able to just go out and have a day where they can just be…Happy," he promised.

Obi-wan opened his eyes and smiled at Anakin with blind pupils. "Well," he teased. "Who am I to argue when you tell me things like that? I have to say, there has never been a more optimistic Jedi when it came to the future as you, brothen," he smacked contentedly.

Anakin ducked his head, smiling. "I get it from you," he tried. "Qui-gon," Obi-wan corrected knowingly. "My humor has always been much more dark and foreboding," he pointed out. "_He_ was the one with all the optimism. I'm like Tahl," Obi-wan informed him.

Anakin stood, grinning. "Speaking of Qui-gon, are you ready for your_ real_ gift?" he decreed. Obi-wan blinked sleepily. "Anakin, no, you've already given me…Paradise, basically. I don't need any more. Please, don't trouble yourself over me anymore," Obi-wan began, the modest Jedi leaking through again. Anakin took that as a yes.

"I'll go get it," he stated cheerily. He heard Obi-wan groan as, quickly, Anakin headed into the back room where he had it stored. It was a simple middle-sized wooden box, but it buzzed with the force, thus it had not rotted over the years. Instead, decorated in dirt, scratches and smudged blue paint, it held no splendor.

Anakin imagined Obi-wan would not care. He resisted the urge to unclasp the latch and see the treasures inside. This was not his; Qui-gon had meant it for Obi-wan. And for Obi-wan it was; he alone would open it.

Holding it as one would hold a royal objet d'art, Anakin crept back into the main room, where Obi-wan had cleared the table and refilled their glasses.

He smiled; he should have known Obi-wan would want to have had_ some_ self-sufficiency. He considered putting the present behind his back before remembering that Obi-wan would see it in any case.

He grinned triumphantly as he approached the table and set it down. "Happy birthday, Obi-wan," he whispered as he set it down again. His oldest friend gawked at the treasure trove with disbelief. It took a long moment for the Jedi master to speak, and when he did, his voice trembled.

"Oh, Anakin…"Obi-wan paused, grasping control of his voice before it could spiral out of control and reveal his heart. Anakin grinned; he knew it anyway. "Anakin, how…? I've been searching for this for _years._ How in the blazes…?" he trailed off, eyes glued to the artifact.

Anakin rubbed his arm. "You said that's the one thing you wanted, remember? When I gave you that concussion and you asked for it, then, just to appease me, I know. I…asked Ahsoka to go to that planet and dig it up. It took her two weeks, master. She and Lux and Intrepid, but they found it," he patted the top warmheartedly.

"And they dropped it off for your rescue. I… I wanted to give it to you earlier, but…This just seemed like the right time," he admitted.

Obi-wan held out a shaking hand, then pulled it back, as if considering whether he wanted to touch it or not. Obi-wan shook his head, slowly, breathless. "How does it look, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked; his voice no louder than the cricket's chirping outside.

"Is it rotting? I can't sense that much. The colors; are they…?" He paused off again, instead letting his hand fall on the box flatly. "It's ugly and it looks useless," Anakin confessed honestly.

Obi-wan chuckled softly. "Just as Qui-gon would have wanted," he said. His fingers crawled along the surface tentatively, as if he were afraid he would rupture it.

Anakin, watching the care in which Obi-wan treated this mere token of the past, felt his heart melt. Obi-wan had truly_ loved_ Qui-gon. And Qui-gon had replaced him with Anakin.

Had cast him aside, despite the affection and loyalty Anakin knew Obi-wan must have treated him. Now-only now- did he understand why mayhap Obi-wan had not liked him at first.

_You didn't deserve this, _he thought, laying a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked respectfully. Obi-wan shook his head. "No," he answered, staring straight ahead.

"No, stay. You are as much a part of this as I am. Open it for me," Anakin recoiled in surprise. "Are you…sure?" He felt as if he would defile it with his touch. It was not his. It was before him, and greater than him. This prize marked years of a Padawan/master bond that he had only glimpsed, that had been broken up and destroyed by his interruption.

Obi-wan chuckled brokenly. "I'm afraid so, Anakin. Go on, it won't bite you, I hope anyway," he joked. Anakin felt nervousness itch at him. Deftly, he hooked a finger underneath the latch and snapped it open. The box cracked ajar with a click, sitting open in a slot, mocking, taunting them both with its mystery. Obi-wan hesitantly reached out and opened it fully.

Anakin gasped softly as the smell of soil and clay met his nostrils. Inside, a multitude of objects in which had no meaning to him stood. Was that a _medal _with the name 'humiliation' on it? what the heck?

He stood rigid, quelling his curiosity as Obi-wan reached in. "My humiliation medal?" His friend gasped, snatching out the small pendulant. "You're_ what_ medal?" Anakin echoed, but Obi-wan had set the thing down and stood, rifting through the box eagerly.

"Is that…? Yes! Blast, _our _pot. And the gypsum flower we used during Weeta! How did this survive? Here, Anakin, hold that, don't drop it now. Then the book of healing, force blast! I remember when I stole that from Bant!" Obi-wan laughed giddily.

Anakin had to smile. "You stole from Bant?" He inquired. Obi-wan wasn't listening.

"And is this a lock of Queen Adja's hair? What an adventure that was! And here's that vase, where did we get this from again? Oh, yes, Bentru. How I loathed that place. Oh_, that's_ where Qui-gon put that Gundark ear! I ought to show this to Intrepid," Obi-wan placed the leathery appendage down.

"Then the flying Zandoo wing, the Rum tree bark, a poisoned tea packet, Millie's doll, Xanatos's lightsaber…Wait, when did he put that in there? I didn't even know he kept that. Huh. Yoda's favorite tea root plant, Some of Windu's hair," Anakin snatched it.

"And where did you put it, master? Is this it? Ah, yes, _here _it is," Obi-wan took out a long piece of red-blue and yellow beads on a string. Anakin studied the Padawan braid curiously. Obi-wan smiled at it despondently. "My first Padawan braid," he whispered in explanation. Anakin turned to him curiously. "You had two?" He inquired.

Obi-wan nodded. "Three. And they're all in here. But this one…Oh, Cerasi," he went on, completely losing track of time and Anakin. The knight studied the colorful braid, wondering at its history. Obi-wan had said he had once loved a girl named Cerasi.

What did she have to do with his braid? He glanced back at Obi-wan, and suddenly felt as if he were intruding upon some ancient ritual that he had no business being a part of.

Obi-wan cleared his throat loudly and shook his head, coming back to the present. "Anakin… I can't thank you enough for this," he said, looking down at the treasures he had on the table. Anakin did not answer, instead stared at the small piece of wrinkled paper remaining at the bottom of the trunk.

"What about this, master?" He asked, gingerly picking up the paper. His fingers itched to open it. Obi-wan looked at it, the force probing at the fibers. His brows crinkled in confusion. "I… I don't remember him putting that in there," he murmured confusedly. Anakin looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, handing it to him. Obi-wan nodded, unfolding the paper in his hands. "Are there words on it?" He asked Anakin, who peered over the edge and nodded. "Yes. I think it's a letter," he observed. Obi-wan handed it back to him. "Read it," he ordered.

Anakin obliged, spreading the letter out on the table before him.

_"My cherished apprentice,"_ he read. _"I do not know how long it will have been after our journey together when you read this, but I know that by then, I will surely be dead and you surely wiser. I know you will say later, that you did not see me put this letter in our box,"_ Anakin's eyebrows shot up. He had known Obi-wan well.

_"And my apprentice, that was for a reason. That reason is that I wanted you to accept this truth when you were ready, and at the moment, despite all the progress you've made, you are not ready. I had a dream, Obi-wan. A premonition that I feel within my soul will come true. I saw my own death, maybe weeks, maybe months or years from now." _

Obi-wan inhaled sharply. Anakin did too. Qui-gon had known that he was going to die? He had_ seen_ his death?

_"But the one thing I do know that you will be there. You will see me die. If I could spare you this curse, I would, but it is the will of the force. Please understand that I did not tell you for a __**reason**__, Obi-wan. You know so much already, too much. You've been through more trials and suffered more than all the Padawan's and knights in the temple combined. And most have been my fault, yet you follow me still. To add to your dwindling childhood the knowledge that one day, I will die; I could not bear to do it. Call it cowardice, or even attachment, Padawan, but I had your best interests in mind_."

Obi-wan shook his head, slowly, disbelieving and horrified. Anakin could sense his emotions conflicting. Empathy, shock, anger, sorrow, confusion. Force, why had Qui-gon sprung this on him?

_"Anyway, I order you not to focus on that. I am surely already dead. The past is the past. Keep your mind in the __**present **__moment, you impertinent brat._ _I have more to say. I foresee great calamity in the future for the Republic. _

_I know that more trouble and further pain_ _await you, the one who always has to save the day. And I do not worry the slightest bit, mostly because you're going to be there, and you'll always do what has to be done, Obi-wan. You inherited your good sense from Tahl; thank the force. _

_Many of_ _times, many of masters have told me that you will be a great asset to the order, the perfect Jedi. I know that the second you are knighted, you will do something unforgettable by pure accident and manage to be the youngest placed on the Council. _

_You just do stuff like that, despite the defiance and knowledge of the living force I have tried to beat into you. _

_I'm so proud of you, Obi-wan. You have escaped the temptation of my teachings. You have managed to live past that of two others of my students. You have become something great, out of something small. And I credit your growth to your own stubbornness, you sarcastic brat. _

_Well, that being said, I write this in farewell, my apprentice, since I doubt I will be able to say it later. Whatever time you may be in, Obi-wan, or whatever shall happen when I am gone, just remember this: faith can be betrayed, trust can be lost, love can be misplaced, but none can ever be avoided, Jedi or not, yet there will always be peace…In the end. _

_I love you, Apprentice."_

Anakin set the letter down, ending with that. He looked up at Obi-wan, and felt his own heart close to bursting with sentiment. "He knew," he whispered to the slumped figure before him, pressed on all sides by either grief or menace.

"And he didn't _tell _me," Obi-wan repeated, his voice trembled with emotion. Anakin knelt by Obi-wan's side supportively, putting a hand on his back.

"He didn't want you to try and stop it," he tried to explain for the dead master. He understood what Qui-gon had done; and why he had done it, because Anakin would have done the same thing.

It may not have been the best thing to do, but Qui-gon had done it out of affection for Obi-wan's sake. He had known the inevitable; which was that all Jedi died in a similar manner, and in the end, it had turned out for the best.

"He knew it was inevitable," he said. Obi-wan dug his fingers into his own hair, not meeting Anakin's eye. Slowly, Anakin heard him exhale.

"There _will_ be peace," Obi-wan repeated, strongly. "In the end," Anakin finished. Obi-wan looked up, and his smile was genuine and full of affectionate warmth. Anakin grinned back, and leaned against his brother.

"He loved you," he reassured Obi-wan. "He loved _us_," Obi-wan corrected, lying a hand on his shoulder. Anakin smiled, feeling happy warmth spread through him. He laughed, for no reason at all. "Happy birthday, brothem," he chuckled.

Obi-wan only stared out at the ocean, lapping against the shore, and Anakin had a feeling that he was not staring at the atoms of the water, or at the dusk of clouds, but at some time far away. Anakin looked in that direction, and smiled, remembering the past seventeen years.

If Qui-gon had not died, they never would have become this close. Anakin would lack a brother. He knocked on the bond. Obi-wan let him in and Anakin and Obi-wan drifted back to a time where there had been no war, no killing or clones. In a time where the Jedi had been peacekeepers, not warriors.

The lesson had been fulfilled; the entire reason for five months of struggle was done. They had both become different people. They had been broken and reborn. Yet the truth lay there, as easily seen as the light of day: there would always be peace…In the end. Whatever end that may be.

"Did you see this coming?" Obi-wan inquired, quietly. Anakin shook his head, fully aware that he had access to Obi-wan's entire mind. He didn't mind. Obi-wan had access into his own.

Every secret, every slash and memory, all there to share.

"Five months ago? No, I didn't," he sighed. "I want to go home, Obi-wan," he told his older brother, seriously. It was past time he saw his wife and children again. Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder and the sparkling grin he cast was the greatest sight Anakin had yet to see.

"I miss my wife, too," he agreed. Anakin found he was not shocked. "Let's steal all the cheesecake, and then we can go," Obi-wan suggested. Anakin laughed, as much from relief as amusement. "What?" Obi-wan's blind eyes could have twinkled with either tears or laughter. "I'm serious."


	98. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

~Nava's POV~

"Luke! Leia Skywalker! Get back down here this _instant_!" Padme Amidala roared as she raced after two very rambunctious twins. Luke only squealed in fun and Leia giggled as they ran past Nava. She chuckled and watched as her best friend chased after the doppelgangers angrily.

Shaking her head, Nava continued on her trek into the kitchen to boil some water for her evening tea. All of the volunteers and clones had gone back to the base.

Now it was only them. Ahsoka was sitting at the counter, both she, Intrepid and Lux enraptured with three different studies. Nava walked past them silently and began boiling her water.

"What's for dinner, master?" Intrepid asked. "I want oatmeal!" Luke called as he zipped back into the room, his underwear planted on his head, his diaper hung onto his hip by one strap at the most.

"Wasn't that on his butt a moment ago?" Luke asked as Intrepid used the force to swipe at the now vulnerable child.

Nava laughed as Luke escaped the lunge and scrambled back out to aggravate his mother. "These children are _mad_! Will one of you help me?" Padme yelled, enraged, as she carried Leia by her ankle back into the kitchen.

Luke bolted in between his mother's legs and back into the main quarters, Leia wiggled out of Padme's grip insistently. "Do we have too?" Nava asked; boredily.

She had played enough with Jedi younglings for a lifetime after that experiment at the children's cache. Intrepid shivered, indicating that she, too, remembered the incident.

"YES!" Padme screamed, causing Lux to jump at the velocity of her voice. Ahsoka cringed and clapped a hand to one hypersensitive head-tail. "Hay!" She called. "Watch out for the sensitive ears, will you? We're coming, we're coming," she tapped her data-pad off. "Come on," she said, nudging Intrepid and Lux. "Let's go help this poor woman with her children," she said.

Nava snickered and followed them out to the main room, where Padme was glaring up at Luke, hanging onto the chandelier. Nava held back a snort of laughter, how she wished she could show this to Obi-wan! He would laugh himself silly.

Her heart wilted at the thought of him. She had not seen Obi-wan in five months, and Anakin had not reported back with his health in weeks. Leia slid down the banister, her hair pulled into two lopsided pigtails, her underwear was still intact, but her shirt was mysteriously missing.

Nava sprang into action at the same time as Ahsoka and Intrepid. A knock came from the door. "Lux!" all four women shouted, two of which were swinging on the chandelier, in an attempt to catch Luke, who was twirling round it like a monkey, and the other two were chasing Leia down the stairs as she spun and ducked up and down repeatedly.

"Don't worry," Lux agreed, over the chaos. "I've got it," he ran to open the door. "Padme, she's coming your way!" Nava shouted, in hot pursuit of the three year old. "Can't catch me, Nava!" Leia squealed.

Padme stopped at the bottom of the stairs, ready to catch her daughter. Leia stopped dead in her tracks and turned just to slip between Nava's legs back up the stairs. "I'm getting too old for this!" Nava cried, frustrated.

"What in the blazes is going on in here?" A sudden, abrupt and familiar voice exclaimed. Nava's mouth dropped and Padme swirled around, pale faced, to see Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi standing in the doorway with similar expressions of surprised confusion.

"Fatha!" Luke screamed, waving from his perch on the chandelier. "Obi!" Leia greeted, from her own position at the top of the stairs. Nava grinned, feeling tears cloud her vision as Obi-wan's eyes swept from corner to corner, looking for someone.

Suddenly, he scowled. "Your tea is burning, Nava," he stated. Nava gave a start. "My tea!" She screeched, racing back to the kitchen. Leia zipped after her. Luke jumped down from the chandelier and trailed his sister.

"Well," Nava heard Obi-wan say. "I'd better get dinner going," he trotted into the kitchen, gave her a quick but extensive kiss on the lips and began rummaging through the refrigerator. Nava stood frozen to her spot with enchantment and astonishment.

"Who wants to hear about the _greatest_ adventure of all time?!" Anakin piped up as he and Padme waltzed in, glowing with happiness to be once again in each other's presence.

"I do!" Leia announced, raising her hand high. "Me too!" Added Luke, as Anakin grabbed both in his arms, nuzzling both sets of vulnerable bellies. The twins erupted in similar giggles.

"Greater than our trip to Mustafar?" Ahsoka inquired as Intrepid, she and Lux also walked in, as if nothing had ever happened. Anakin gave Ahsoka a sparkling grin and nodded.

"Way better, right Obi-wan?" he glanced at his master, who turned and suddenly, Nava got a sincere glimpse at his eyes, which used to be sparkling cerulean, but now….

He was blind.

The others gawked in an astounded, horrified silence. Obi-wan and Anakin laughed carelessly, as if nothing in the universe was the matter with this picture. "Don't act so panicked," Obi-wan said, cheerfully, as he went back to his rummaging.

"Why in the kriff are you _blind_?!" Nava screamed in unison to Padme. "If you can _wait_ long enough, we'll get to that part," Anakin sighed, crossing his arms. His eyes held a certain air of maturity that had not been there before.

Obi-wan as well, had changed. He was more relaxed now. Less rigid and reserved. Nava felt she loved him more for that. Nevertheless, both men had been changed by their five months away. She wondered what had happened, and why in the universe was Obi-wan _blind_?

"Obi! Your eyes are pretty!" Leia laughed, running up to latch unto Obi-wan's leg. He gave her a kind grin. "That's what your father keeps telling me," he agreed, slinging her over his shoulder casually.

Leia burst into giggles as he hauled her across the kitchen and began dinner. "Well? Is anyone going to listen to the story we've been living for the past five months?" Anakin demanded. "It's very inspirational," Obi-wan told them, neutrally.

Leia messed with the fabric of his tunic. Nava felt pure love, unfeigned and unaffected grow in her chest. She reached over, plucked Leia from Obi-wan's shoulder, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to pour herself a cup of tea for the story.

"Tell us, masters!" Intrepid said, her eyes glued to Obi-wan's face. She seemed mystified by his eyes. Nava had to admit, they were even more striking now.

"Okay," Anakin pulled Padme down next to him at the bar. "So here it goes, it all started when I walked on board Obi-wan's ship five months ago…"

THE END

* * *

I sincerely hoped everyone loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. Based on the amount of reviews I got, you guys liked it pretty well. I can only hope you like the next book as much. Speaking of which...A slight bad news update. I'm not actually _done_ writing the next book. Don't worry, I'm on the last chapters!

But I decided that it would just be better overall for me to wait to post it until I'm done with it, and due to the fact that the School year is almost over and my teachers have been packing us with extra homework to get us ready for all the final exams coming up, it might take awhile. A _long_ while. On the bright side, I've written a few short stories that I can post up here to keep you entertained. Thank you to all my reviewers!

~Queen Yoda


End file.
